Sakura no Tsuki
by Bunny Saito
Summary: Crossover YYH x YnM Bloopers III Ahora los 'chicos malos' nos muestran lo extraño de esta historia, sobretodo cierta escena de Yusuke e Hisoka, ULTIMA ACTUALIZACION!...De todo un poco! YAOI! reviews onegai! GRAX A TODOS!
1. Prólogo

**Sakura no Tsuki**

**Prólogo de extraños encuentros **

****

Era una tranquila tarde en Tokio... el cielo, con sus tonos naranjas y rojizos se adentraban al oscuro azul para dar inicio a una noche de verano...

A las afueras de una escuela, un hermoso chico de ojos esmeraldas salía del recinto, su hermosa cabellera rojiza se movía un poco al compás de sus movimientos, de sus labios una linda sonrisa se formaba pues... logra ver a alguien que estaba arriba de un árbol.

Decide quedarse en la entrada de la escuela hasta que la mayoría de los alumnos se fuera, pues... no degustaba de llamar la atención, sólo observa como esa pequeña silueta parecía dormir plácidamente en esa rama.

Al paso de unos 15 minutos, el chico de ojos esmeraldas observa ese punto y sonríe de nuevo, con eso... despierta al pequeño individuo que lo ve con un poco de seriedad en su mirada; sus ojos de fuego miran al de esmeraldas...

Gracias por esperarme Hiei- responde el de ojos esmeraldas.

...hhnn... no lo agradezcas- esa fue la contestación por parte de Hiei, éste salta y queda a la altura de su compañero- qué tanto haces ahí Kurama?

... cosas... estudiar... ya te lo he dicho varias veces- contesta sonriente el niño, lo que provoca un poco de nerviosismo por parte de Hiei.

Se podía ver a simple vista que se llevaban muy bien, bueno... tanto que Kurama no evitó darle un beso en los labios del koorime, éste se sonroja pero corresponde al instante a ese gesto.

Creo que lo mejor, será que nos vayamos a casa de Yusuke- comenta Kurama tras unos segundos y Hiei sólo asiente.

Los dos toman dirección hacia un punto en especial... no iban a cualquier lugar, pues no tardarían mucho en llegar a un edificio de condominios.

Realmente tenemos que ir con Urameshi?- pregunta un tanto molesto Hiei.

Hai... así nos lo dijo Koenma... de seguro que será para una nueva misión- explicaba Kurama al notar que poco a poco las estrellas de la noche salían.

Hiei decide callarse, no le gustaba mucho estar con Urameshi pero... ¿a qué se debía esa reunión?...

Mientras eso ocurre, un poco alejados de ellos... dos seres con gabardinas negras y gafas negras, parecían que observaban algo.

Por el reflejo de sus gafas notan a Hiei y a Kurama y de uno, una ligera sonrisa sale.

Son ellos, ne?- pregunta el más alto y tenía cabellera café.

...supongo, esa fue la descripción del jefe- comentaba otro con cabellera casi rubia y más bajo.

De ese modo, los dos asienten y desaparecen a la vista de la gente...

La noche había caído casi por completo, los últimos rayos del Sol habían desaparecido; eso desde una ventana, un chico de ojos cafés y cabellera azabache lo contemplaba, parecía que estaba esperando a alguien.

Ah! A ver si no tardan mucho!- se quejaba el chico mientras que una linda chica de cabellos azulados intentaba apaciguarlo.

Yusuke! Descuida, de seguro que tuvieron algún impedimento!

Pero es raro que Kurama llegue tarde- hace el comentario uno más alto y tenía el cabello pelirrojo, sus ojos eran pequeños.

En eso tienes razón Kuwabara- contesta Yusuke y sonríe- pero Botán... dinos, por que quería Koenma vernos reunidos aquí... no podía ser en el Reikai?

Botán decide tomar un poco de aire, al parecer ni ella sabía muy bien esas indicaciones dadas por el niño; toma un poco de aire y le contesta:

No lo sé con detalles... sólo que, eso me pidió Koenma.

Bah! A ese niño le deberían de dar una lección!- refunfuñaba Kuwabara.

Hiei y Kurama estaban cerca del hogar de Yusuke, pero... se detienen por unos instantes en medio de un parque, siempre ese lugar estaba repleto de presencias extrañas, parecían de almas que no descansaban y rondaban por ahí... unas eran buenas y otras, no tanto.

Debo decir que busquemos otro camino...- comenta Kurama al detenerse.

Puede ser, pero es tú culpa, yo no conozco esto por completo!- decía Hiei cruzando sus brazos.

Si... lo tomaré en cuenta, demo... me detuve porque sentí una presencia ligeramente diferente, tú que piensas Hiei?

Cuando dice eso, Hiei se queda un poco extrañado... parecía que no lo había notado, decide cerrar sus ojos por unos instantes, hasta que lo consigue.

Tienes razón... hasta huele diferente este lugar- comenta Hiei observando a varios lados- no sé pero, no sientes el peligro?

Mmm... un poco...

Quedan ambos dándose la espalda y se preparan para lo que fuera pero... sólo ven una silueta moverse a toda velocidad, tanto que casi no la percibieron...

Kami... esa estuvo cerca- sonríe divertido Kurama.

Si claro...- responde Hiei.

Para ese momento, siguen su camino hacia la casa de Yusuke... estaban un poco extrañados a lo que ocurrió porque esa presencia que pasó, fue casi inapercibida, no tenía intenciones de acercarse a ellos.

Notan que una parte de la calle estaba vacía... notan que había sólo tres personas en toda la calle, miran por ambos lados y nada; eso los deja un poco extrañados.

... no sé pero, esto no me huele muy bien que digamos- comenta Hiei al ver lo vacío que estaba el lugar.

Pienso lo mismo...

Checaban si no había algo más raro, pues de pronto estaban un poco inquietos... no sabían lo que estaba ocurriendo, simplemente sentían algo en su interior que los intimidaba.

Cual va siendo la sorpresa de ambos seres que, notan como esas personas los atacan; no entendían nada y logran esquivar el ataque.

Pero que demo...- Hiei no termina de hablar porque uno de esos humanos lo ataca, éste estaba por matarlo cuando...

No Hiei!... están bajo el control de alguien!- ordenaba Kurama esquivando igual los ataques.

.Pero que cosas dices!... estos nigen... quieren matarnos!

Así era, esos tres humanos tenían la orden de acabarlos... a Kurama no le quedó de otra que usar su látigo y con ello evitarlos, Hiei, por su lado su espada, no quería usar su dragón Negro en ellos, no hacia falta.

Mientras eso ocurría, Yusuke y compañía se estaban extrañando a la tardanza de sus amigos, miraban una y otra vez por la ventana y nada...

Ah! Sabes que Yusuke? Voy a casa de Kurama!- replica Kuwabara aburrido hasta el límite.

No creo que fuese correcto- comenta Botán.

Mmm creo que estoy en las mismas... vayamos- dice Yusuke.

Botán por su lado, no les hace cambiar de opinión... y junto con ellos, salen del departamento rumbo a la casa del amigo.

Ellos por su lado no se les hacía extraño el ambiente, sólo que... Kuwabara sentía un ligero escalofrío.

Oye Kuwabara, acaso tienes miedo?- pregunta su amigo.

QUE?... pero que te crees?- Kuwabara por su lado intentaba ser descubierto.

Mou, pero... ahora que veo bien... o.o como que está muy solo aquí, no lo creen?- Botán igual se pone un poco nerviosa.

Yusuke suspira un poco y mira que el lugar estaba desierto, pero... algo lo deja helado, pues ve una silueta recargada en un poste de luz.

Nani?.. qué es eso?- pregunta Yusuke mientras se acerca, pero... se queda inmóvil, sus ojos se abren tanto a lo que ven...

Ah? Que horror!- Kuwabara igual ve lo mismo.

Pero... que pasó?- pregunta Botán extrañada.

Habían encontrado el cuerpo de un hombre sin vida... estaba manchado por completo de sangre, parecía que alguien lo destazó por completo.

No entiendo nada... qué pasa?- Yusuke estaba todo confundido.

Yusuke... siento algo extraño, es por allá- Kuwabara señala el fondo, siente una presencia muy fuerte.

Urameshi se da cuenta de dicha presencia y se va corriendo con Kuwabara, los dos dejan sola a Botán que no sabía que hacer con el cuerpo.

Ah! Chicos no me dejen sola!- gritaba un poco asustada.

El silencio se hace total, Botán intentaba calmarse y revisa si el hombre estaba realmente muerto o no, observa el cuerpo detenidamente.

Que extraño... pero, como lo mataron...

Por otro lado, Hiei y Kurama no podían acabar aun con esos humanos; se estaban desesperando un poco porque no podían hacer nada; corrían pero esos humanos extraños los atacaban una y otra vez.

Ya! Me estoy cansando de esto!- gritaba Hiei.

Hiei es atacado y cae rodando al suelo... y lo decide, deseaba usar su Gokuryuuha en contra de esos seres.

Ahora si, me han hecho enojar... – comienza a quitarse su venda del brazo derecho para hacerlo.

Espera! Habría problemas!- Kurama quería evitarlo pero nota que era imposible.

...ya lo verán...!

Comenzaba a concentrar su poder para llamar al fuego de los infiernos, pero... se siente inmovilizado, algo lo controla y queda paralizado; Kurama nota que detrás de él se había formado una extraña insignia de forma de estrella violeta, era el causante de eso...

Nani?... – nota como los tres hombres atacan de lleno a su compañero y pierde el conocimiento, éste decide usar su látigo de rosa- látigo de Rosa!

Corre hasta llegar a Hiei y lo protege pero, al intentar alejar a los hombres, siente que algo lo detenía... siente como cada uno de sus músculos era inmovilizado, observa esa insignia en forma de estrella de cinco picos y con extrañas palabras una ves más...

No... no puedo... moverme...

Botán seguía sola en esa zona, para nada ve a sus compañeros y eso la preocupa, decide caminar un poco para ver si los encontraba pero... al fondo ve una silueta más alta que ella.

.. quién será?- se pregunta ella y decide acercarse; algo la deja un poco extrañada... era un hombre alto de cabello plateado y que vestía todo de blanco.

El hombre se da la vuelta y observa a la chica, ésta se sorprende al ver la belleza de ese hombre de piel blanca y ojos plateados...

Buenas noches señorita... acaso busca algo?- pregunta con caballerosidad.

Ah yo...

Casi no podía hablar de la impresión, nunca había visto a un hombre como ese... éste se acerca a ella.

Usted es Botán... no es así?

Ah, cómo sabe mi nombre?- pregunta extrañada.

Sé todo sobre usted... dama- en eso, toma las manos de ella y ésta parece que queda hipnotizada.

La chica cae en brazos de ese hombre y éste desaparece al instante... Yusuke y Kuwabara se detienen por unos instantes, habían perdido la pista a lo que seguían.

No puede ser! Hasta aquí llega!- grita Kuwabara.

Esto es extraño...

Y ahora que haremos?- pregunta Kuwabara viendo por todos lados.

...supongo que regresar... Botán se quedó sola.

Ambos se miran mutuamente y lo recuerdan a la perfección... deciden tornar camino para encontrarla pero... Kuwabara se queda petrificado al ver un ser extraño.

O.O- ah... kami...

MM? Que te pasa Kuwabara...

Alza su vista y se queda con la quijada casi hasta el suelo, no creían lo que sus ojos veían... era... una especie de oso que más bien parecía un gato.

Botán?...- dice una voz desde lo alto de ese 'oso'.

Mientras tanto, Kurama estaba a punto de recibir un ataque... pero, fue una gran ave de fuego la cual ataca a esos humanos, pero siente una gran presencia... se impresiona al ver que al fondo alguien había invocado a ese animal.

...el ave...fénix... como?...- no podía articular palabra alguna a eso, por alguna razón conocía a ese animal...

Como era de esperarse...- se acerca lentamente la silueta de alguien más chico... unos ojos verde esmeraldas tan profundos queda al frente de un Kurama sorprendido y en sus brazos tenía a Hiei sin conocimiento.

En eso, un hombre mayor que éste, primero se acerca a ellos y sonríe, algo que a Kurama lo dejó extrañado, los ojos violetas de ese chico observan si estaban heridos.

Descuida, tu amigo estará bien.. sólo perdió el conocimiento.

...disculpen... pero, qué pasó aquí?- pregunta Kurama extrañado.

Alguien muy gracioso hizo de las suyas, esos hombres desde un instante- el de ojos verdes señala los cuerpos inertes de esos hombres- ya estaban muertos..

..si, pobres... demo, no les pasó otra cosa?

Ie... gracias...

Eso está bien!

Tsuzuki, hasta cuando dejarás de sonreír?- comenta el chico pequeño casi fastidiado.

Kurama no entendía nada pero, le extrañaba mucho que alguien tuviese la oportunidad de invocar a ese ave fénix. Hiei no tarda mucho en despertar.

.Ah... que me pasó...Kurama...

Amigo, ya pasó todo...- comenta Kurama mientras lo ayuda la levantarse, pero el demonio mira con extrañeza a esos dos seres que estaban sentados en una banca.

Y estos?

Nos salvaron la vida...

Hnn

n.nU hola- el de ojos violetas lo saluda pero recibe sólo una mirada fría por parte de Hiei.

-.-U sin remedio- mientras que el de ojos verdes suspiraba derrotado.

En ese mismo momento, Kurama se acerca a ellos y los mira seriamente... no entendía la razón de su aparición.

Quiénes son?...- pregunta seriamente Kurama.

Ah... somos muy descorteces! Yo soy Tsuzuki Asato, mucho gusto!- el chico intenta estrecharle la mano pero Kurama no lo acepta.

... soy Hisoka Kurosaki...

Hiei se extraña un poco ante la actitud de Kurama, y responde del mismo modo que su compañero... Kurama solamente les dice:

Aun así... gracias, debemos irnos Hiei... Yusuke y los demás han de estar preocupados.

...hnn

Es así como ellos se van de ahí, dejando a Tsuzuki y a Hisoka extrañados.

Nadie me dijo que esto sería así- comenta Hisoka seriamente y mirando a Tsuzuki.

O.O a mi tampoco... Konue-san dijo que eran buenas personas... hay que darlo a saber al resto.

Ambos seres desaparecen al instante... mientras tanto, Kuwabara estaba casi muerto del miedo al ver a esa cosa tan rara enfrente, Yusuke casi igual pero... se calman un poco al saber que dos personas(mayores que ellos) bajaban de ese animal.

Uno de ellos tenía un largo cabello rubio al igual que sus ojos eran como ámbar, tenía una bata puesta: el otro venía con un traje café con corbata roja... su cabello era corto y café, unos ojos azules observan con detenimiento a los dos chicos.

Hey Watari,... realmente son ellos?- pregunta un poco serio y extrañado.

Mmmm- el rubio saca de sus bolsillos una fotografía la cual estaban Yusuke y Kuwabara- si, Konue-sama dice que son ellos...

Niños?... ah que bajo hemos caído!- responde el otro lamentando haber tomado de forma obligatoria una misión.

Descuida Tatsumi... son sólo niños, a lo mejor son sus padres o yo que se- comenta Watari sonriendo.

Tanto Yusuke como Kuwabara no entendían nada... no sabían si reír o echarse a correr, pero Tatsumi se acomoda sus anteojos para ver seriamente al de ojos pequeños.

Tú... eres Kazuma Kuwabara?- pregunta.

Ah... yo... este... si...

Y tu chico... Yusuke Urameshi?- hace la pregunta Watari del modo que Yusuke responde.

Aún así, como es que unos niños como estos pueden tener una misión como esta?- Tatsumi seguía preguntándose hasta que Urameshi se le acerca.

Disculpe... quienes son ustedes... y de quien es ese 'gato'?

Gato? Es un oso!- comenta Watari apenado.

Kuwabara no aguanta y se ríe a carcajadas, Watari se molesta un poco pero Tatsumi ríe con discreción.

No puede ser... un niño de primaria reconoce que tus creaciones son de uno de preescolar, esto si que es bueno.

Ah! oiga! Estoy en tercero de secundaria!- responde Kuwabara.

Je, bueno... pero ustedes fueron la presencia que sentimos?- pregunta Yusuke bastante curioso.

Al decir eso, Tatsumi y Watari se miran uno a otro, ambos niegan con la cabeza que no eran los responsables; eso deja extrañados a los chicos.

Encontramos el cuerpo de un humano sin vida cerca de aquí y llegamos hasta aquí- explicaba Watari extrañado.

Nani?... oigan... por casualidad no vieron a una chica ahí?- Yusuke tenía un mal presentimiento, tenía miedo de que Botán le haya pasado algo.

Una... mujer?... no- responde Tatsumi.

Que?... pero.. dónde estará Botán?- se pregunta Kuwabara.

Tatsumi se queda pensativo unos segundos hasta que observa a su compañero, éste parecía entenderlo.

Así que esa presencia era de esa niña...

Eh?... oigan explíquense!- Kuwabara quería entenderlo todo.

Que su amiga fue secuestrada... sentimos como una presencia desaparecía al instante...- responde Watari un poco serio.

Al instante, los dos chicos se quedan helados a eso, nunca se imaginaron que Botán fuese secuestrada; quedan en silencio y piensan la forma de ver lo que pasó...

Oh kami... ahora no sabremos que nos quería decir ella reunidos.

Gracias por decirlo...

Yutaka Watari, un gusto!

Tatsumi Seichiro...

Los dos se estrechan las manos, Yusuke de nuevo les pregunta algo que lo dejó extrañado.

Bueno... por qué tienen una foto nuestra?

Esa es una buena pregunta!- responde Watari- nuestro jefe Konue nos ha enviado a una misión pero, ustedes estaban en ello... conocen a Koenma-sama?

Kuwabara se extraña mucho que ellos conocieran a ese niño extraño, mira a Yusuke diciéndole que él tenía que responder a esa cuestión.

Hai, es nuestro jefe.

Es bueno encontrarlos... vengan con nosotros- decía Tatsumi.

Pero, giran sus vistas y observan que Kurama y Hiei ya estaban ahí... se extrañan de verlos un poco cansados...

Kurama! Hiei!

Perdón... pero tuvimos problemas... ne?- comenta Kurama.

Hai...

Hiei observa a los dos hombres y se queda impresionado al verlos, aun así, su semblante no dejaba de ser frío.

Ah si, estos tipos quieren que vayamos con ellos...

Pero.. y Botán?... pregunta Kurama.

Eso se los decimos en el camino...- comenta Kuwabara.

No les queda de otra que aceptar y es así como se van... hasta llegar a un lugar muy extraño para el Reikai Tantei, habían llegado a un lugar bajo el nombre de JuOhCho. 

**Fin del prólogo**

Mou!... bueno este es mi nuevo proyecto! como se decía al inicio, es un crossover de Yu Yu Hakusho y uno que a lo mejor muchas de ustedes no conocen... me refiero a Yami no Matsuei(si son amantes del yaoi... SE LAS RECOMIENDO!), pueda que ahorita... si no la conocen se les haga un poco confuso este prólogo pero, al paso de la historia estaré hablando de ellos para que los conozcan bien.

Tiene poco que comencé a escribirlo y quisiera saber sus opiniones... tendrá de todo! y si... será YAOI! jejje luego verán por que...

Antes de iniciar hablaré un poco de Yami para quien no lo conozca: este ánime habla de los shinigamis, los ángeles que se dedican a llevar las almas de las personas al Meifu o Hades, el prota es Tsuzuki Asato que es uno de los más poderosos porque puede controlar a los shikigamis(esos seres que tienen un poder igual al de un dios)... es por eso que Kurama se sorprende al ver a un ave fénix n.nU... entonces la trama de la historia va que él y otros compañeros tienen que resolver diversos casos e intentar atrapar a un doctor de nombre Muraki que hará de las suyas para evitarlo... pues éste conoce sobre el pasado de Tsuzuki(aparte de su... obsesión por él XD), de igual forma se relaciona con el pasado del compañero de Tsuzuki, un chico de nombre Hisoka... bueno eso es sólo lo más importante para que no se me pierdan un poco XD... yo les recomiendo que intenten conseguirla porque es un yaoi HERMOSO! se los recomiendo!

En fin, espero que haya sido de su agrado este nuevo fic y estaré esperando sus reviews!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny n.n


	2. Misión encomendada

**Fe de erratas:**... anteriomente puse al jefe de los shinigami como Konue...n.nU gomen, es Konoe... gomen por las molestias!

**Capítulo 1: misión encomendada **

Los cuatro chicos se quedan sin palabras a lo que veían ante sus ojos... era un edificio muy grande y era de color blanco, pero lo que más les extrañaba era que parecía que la primavera siempre estaba presente ahí... los cerezos en todo su esplendor se encontraban, sus bellos pétalos caían lentamente a los jardines de ese bello lugar.

Pero... dónde.. estamos?- pregunta Urameshi sin palabras.

Esto es el JuOhCho... bienvenidos sean- un hombre mayor se acerca a ellos, Tasumi y Watari le hacen una pequeña reverencia, era su jefe... Konoe.

...así que esto es JuOhCho... interesante, no creía que existiera tal lugar- hace el comentario Hiei extrañado al ver lo que estaba enfrente de sus ojos.

Yo sabía algo...- comenta Kurama.

Yusuke y Kuwabara miran extrañados a Hiei y a Kurama, pero... nota como Watari los invita a que entraran al recinto.

Bien, creo que antes que todo desean saber la razón al estar en este lugar... ne?- pregunta Konoe al ver las caras de extrañeza entre Urameshi y el de ojos pequeños, pero nota que Kurama y Hiei estaban un poco más calmados.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a una sala, su decoración era bastante elegante y los cuatro chicos se sientan en los sillones que había ahí; Konoe se acerca a una puerta.

Bueno... esta zona es donde nos dedicamos a llevar a las almas a su destino final, es decir.. al Meifu o el Hades.

O.O mmm yo pensaba que Koenma era quien se encargaba de eso...- Kuwabara se queda sorprendido a eso.

Hai!... Koenma-sama solo hace una parte del trabajo, nuestro jefe es como su mano derecha- comenta Watari sonriendo.

En ese mismo instante, Konoe abre la puerta y los cuatro observan que una pequeña silueta muy bien conocida se les acerca.. sin lugar a dudas era Koenma.

Ah! qué haces aquí?- Yusuke se queda sorprendido pero Koenma suspira un poco para tener paciencia.

Ah Yusuke... veo que Botán te dijo todo a medias... bueno no importa, Konoe-san es mi mano derecha.. jejeje...

Yo igual quiero una explicación a todo esto, porque no sabíamos de ellos- señala Hiei un poco molesto.

Supongo que Koenma tiene sus razones- responde Kurama que tenía sus brazos cruzados.

Por cierto Konoe-san,... no se supone que faltan dos miembros más de sus Shinigami más fuertes?- pregunta Koenma al ver a dos.

...ese Tsuzuki,... cuanto apuestan a que ha de estar gastando su dinero en dulces como siempre..- responde Tatsumi tocándose su cabeza con una de sus manos.

Al decir esas palabras, todos ellos suspiran... el Reikai Tantei se queda extrañado pero, notan como una puerta se abre de golpe, eran ellos: Tsuzuki y Hisoka.

Disculpen nuestra demora... Tsuzuki quería comprar una tarta de fresa... – responde Hisoka, su mirada era bastante seria, detrás de él llega Tsuzuki con un pedazo de tarta que comía muy feliz.

Ah chico... veo que no tienes solución- dice Konoe suspirando un poco.

Ah o.o...?- Tsuzuki mira a los presentes y nota la presencia de los chicos que salvó unas horas atrás.

Veo que se han visto... eso es bueno- hace el comentario Koenma mientras se acerca a ellos.

A Kurama no le gustó mucho la presencia de Tsuzuki pero decide guardar silencio, pues su jefe estaba por dar las explicaciones a toda esa confusión.

Supe que Botán fue secuestrada, por eso estamos todos aquí, no fue en mi oficina porque las cosas van a cambiar un poco- explicaba Koenma.

Así es,... ambos trabajamos en lo mismo pero con diferentes objetivos... mi chicos- señala Konoe a los Shinigamis- son mis ángeles que se dedican a llevar a las almas al Meifu, mientras que ustedes.. los chicos de Koenma son sus mejores detectives espirituales...

Ah?...de veras lo cree?- Kuwabara se emociona a ello.

O.O... mou, si, muchos hablan de unos chicos que estuvieron en el Torneo de Artes Oscuras... si!- mira a Yusuke- tú fuiste quien le ganó a ese hombre todo raro ne?

Yusuke mira raro a Tsuzuki que se acercó a él, sólo asiente un poco, los demás observan que Koenma seguía hablando.

Bueno... Botán antes que nada quería decirles de una misión bastante peculiar... que por casualidad, es una parecida a la que los Shinigamis tiene que realizar igual...- comentaba Koenma- el caso es que... en estos últimos meses han desaparecido varias personas, aunque algunas aparecen muertas, otras... nada de ellos.

Según últimos informes, no han dicho que generalmente ocurre con estudiantes como ustedes...- seguía Konoe explicando- no sabemos muy bien las razones de esas desapariciones pero queremos que ambos grupos se dediquen a encontrar al causante de esto.

QUE?- Kuwabara se queda sin palabras a eso, trabajar con unos chicos que eran mucho mayores que él.

Trabajar con ellos?- Yusuke los mira.

Por eso tanto ajetreo?...- responde Hiei casi indiferente.

Y... qué tenemos que hacer, aparte de encontrar al causante?- Kurama se levanta de su asiento y mira un poco serio a Koenma; éste se sorprende un poco a su actitud, casi nunca actuaba de ese modo.

Pues... a eso mismo íbamos Kurama, por desgracia... estos casos ocurren en la cuidad de Sapporo, y deben ir hacia ese lugar para resolver este caso, ya que si no lo hacen... habrá grandes consecuencias... porque al parecer quieren liberar algunos demonios.

NANI? Cómo es eso?- Yusuke alza un poco la voz.

Hai... como ven, ustedes a eso mismo se dedican, pero... Koenma antes tenía a otros detectives que capturaron a unos demonios muy peligrosos, les colocaron unos sellos para evitar que salieran del Makai pero... alguien desea romper dicho sello.

Entonces... debemos de buscar a esa persona?... en Sapporo, si es así... por qué nosotros también?... los detectives espirituales a eso mismo se dedican, qué tenemos nosotros que hacer en esto- Hisoka pregunta eso.

Tanto Konoe como Koenma se miran mutuamente, ambos les dice que las cosas se están saliendo de sus manos y que ninguno de los grupos por separado lo lograría, era algo en que los shinigami y los detectives espirituales debían unirse para lograrlo.. debían unir fuerzas para desvelar ese gran misterio.

Bien... después de esto, están de acuerdo?- pregunta Konoe.

... para darles los detalles de lo que tienen que hacer- dice Koenma.

Los dos grupos se miran mutuamente y asienten, sabían que era algo bastante grave, ya que eran pocas las ocasiones que ambos grupos se unieran para un caso... de ese modo, Koenma los invita a que lo acompañaran.

Bien... será mejor que les expliquemos lo que tienen que hacer...vamos.

Todos asienten y lo siguen... hasta llegar a otra sala la cual tenía una gran pantalla, todos observan que Koenma la enciende y unas imágenes de una escuela aparecen.

Como ven... tendrán que pasar desapercibidos, deben ir a Sapporo para luego hacerse pasar por estudiantes y maestros, Urameshi... Hiei, Kuwabara, Kurama y Hisoka serán estudiantes... y verificarán entre los estudiantes lo que pueda ocurrir...- explica Koenma y sonríe al ver las caras de los cinco, algo verdaderamente extraño.

Y ustedes... Watari, Tatsumi y Tsuzuki... como profesores, harán los mismo... pero tendrán que buscar el punto exacto donde está el sello que mantiene encerrados a estos demonios.

Pero... que demonios son exactamente?- pregunta Tatsumi.

Verá Tatsumi-san... son demonios mitológicos que se dice que fueron creados por la diosa del Sol, es decir, por Amaterasu para castigar a los humanos... son cuatro demonios, cada uno en un punto cardinal... norte, sur, este y oeste.

Tatsumi parecía un poco más tranquilo, entonces Tsuzuki se acerca a Koenma.

Será un gusto trabajar con sus chicos, se algo de ellos... jejejeje.

El honor es mío, será mejor que los dejemos solos, para que se conozcan un poco.. aun debo hablar con su jefe.

De ese modo, el chico y el señor se van de la sala dejando a solas a los ocho... ninguno dice palabra alguna, cada uno estaba en su mundo... Kurama por unos instantes observa a Tatsumi, su mirada era ligeramente penetrante que éste lo observa.

Qué tanto me ves?... deberías de acostumbrarte porque a partir de ahora trabajaremos juntos.

... eso es lo de menos, sólo me recordó a alguien- dice Kurama al mirar hacia la ventana.

Una vez más el silencio se hace presente, eso hace tenso el ambiente del modo que Yusuke se levanta de su asiento y habla un poco nervioso.

Bueno... ya que Koenma y su jefe nos han dado misión... por qué no mejor nos presentamos?... así nos conoceríamos un poco mejor!

n.n de acuerdo!- dice Tsuzuki bastante sonriente- yo soy Asato Tsuzuki, shinigami mucho gusto!

Mucho gusto Tsuzuki, yo soy Yusuke Urameshi, detective espiritual!

En eso, Hisoka igual se acerca a ellos y habla con un tono serio pero ligeramente agradable.

Soy Kurosaki Hisoka... es un placer conocerlos- responde el chico mientras que Kuwabara sonríe nervioso, éste no hace caso.

Emmm soy Kazuma Kuwabara... jejejeje, es raro trabajar con seres como ustedes... ya es suficiente con el enano!- al decir eso, Hiei lo mira de forma asesina.

Ah... ya cállate baka!... que falta de modales los tuyos!- responde Hiei seriamente- soy Hiei, detective espiritual... él es un baka de más...

¬¬ hey! Claro que no! igual soy detective oficial!- grita Kuwabara molesto.

Eso provocó un ataque de risas en los presentes, a excepción de Hisoka y de Tatsumi que permanecieron tranquilos.

Bien... yo soy Yutaka Watari, shinigami y científico... a sus órdenes!- el chico de cabellos rubios guiñe un poco mientras sonríe.

Y yo soy Tatsumi Seichiro secretario del Hades, un placer de conocerlos...- hace una pequeña reverencia.

... yo soy Suichi Minamino, detective espiritual pero... pueden decirme Kurama- era la primera vez que sonríe.

Ku...rama?... ah... acaso, ese no es el nombre del famoso ladón... Youko Kurama?- Watari parecía emocionado y se acerca hasta el chico, éste sonríe nervioso porque siente como toman sus manos, algo que a Hiei no le agradó mucho que digamos.

Ah... pues yo.. este... si n.nU

Cuando escucha eso, Watari lo abraza y le dice que era un honor conocer a alguien como él, Hiei mira seriamente a ese rubio, Kuwabara sólo ríe divertido a tal escena.

Mou! la verdad pensé que era un mito tu existencia! Pero... no se supone que eres un kitsune o algo así?...- seguía hablando el científico.

Ah... bueno, n.nU es una historia larga.

Jejeje si,... por mi parte me da gusto conocer a personas como ustedes- dice Urameshi tratando de crear una conversación.

Lo mismo digo! Ah, pero... o.o no sabía que los detectives espirituales fuesen unos niños...-comenta Watari.

Eso, a ninguno de los cuatro les gusto ese comentario, no eran unos niños exactamente... Yusuke y Kuwabara tenían 15 años mientras que Kurama 16, los dos iban en tercero de secundaria mientras que Kurama estaba en el primer año de preparatoria... de Hiei, pues no se sabía porque era un demonio...(o.o cierto, alguien sabe cuantos años humanos tiene?).

Es cierto... yo igual no entiendo mucho como es que Koenma-sama tuviese como detectives a chicos de su edad- responde Tatsumi.

Mmm bueno, en mi caso fue porque yo morí en un accidente de auto y regresé a la vida para aceptar este trabajo.

Es cierto!... recuerdo que en la mansión de las velas me comentaron que una se apagó y una semana después se encendió de nuevo!- comenta Tsuzuki al recordarlo.

Mansión... de las velas?- pregunta Kuwabara.

Tsuzuki le explica que ese lugar se le llamaba de ese modo porque existen las velas de los humanos que están vivos, si una se apaga significaba que su vida había culminado y en un gran libro aparece su nombre, en señal de que estaba listo para ser enjuiciado.

Había escuchado algo de ese lugar- responde Hiei.

Yo igual... – decía Kurama.

Ah?... pero como lo saben?- Kuwabara estaba de nuevo confundido.

No sé pero siento que eres un ignorante- responde Hisoka fríamente.

Vaya... hasta que conozco alguien de mi lado...- Hiei se divertía un poco al ver la cara de enfado de Kazuma.

Hiei, basta ya... este momento es el adecuado para conocernos, ya que Koenma nos pidió de favor que llevemos a cabo esta misión- Kurama se interpone, Hiei se calma pues no le gustaba ver a su amigo enojado; mientras que Kuwabara sonríe pícaramente porque sabía que el pelirrojo era la única persona que podía controlar como quiera al koorime.

Los Shinigami sonríen un poco y observan como sus jefes de nuevo aparecen, les agradaba un poco que se llevaran más o menos bien, porque esa era la clave de toda esa extraña misión... si no se llevaban bien, no se podría realizar lo planeado.

Bueno... ya estuvimos hablando y quiero decirles que la semana que viene, todos ustedes se irán a Sapporo, quedó claro?- comenta Koenma y sus chicos asienten.

Si, en ese caso será que arreglen todo para estar listos... se irán en el vuelo de las 10 de la mañana, alguna duda?- comenta Konoe.

En el caso de Hiei... igual estará como estudiante?- pregunta Yusuke.

Ah si!... Hiei, no sería mucha molestia si te haces pasar por uno?- pregunta Koenma un poco nervioso.

Para Hiei era algo raro, al mismo tiempo que denigrante... no le gustaba convivir con los humanos pero nota la sonrisa de Kurama como diciéndole que se animara.

... pues ya que...- esa era su respuesta, no le agradaba mucho la idea pero no había otra opción.

Bien! Entonces ya está!... eso si, tienen que llevarse muy bien, sino... el enemigo pueda que los descubra pronto- hace la aclaración Konoe.

Bueno chicos, creo que lo mejor será que regresen a casa para prepararse...

Pero... y nuestros estudios? O.O- Yusuke no entendía ese pequeño punto.

Eso yo lo arreglo... descuiden- sonríe Koenma.

Bien... en ese caso, el punto de reunión será la entrada del aeropuerto...- Konoe les da a los chicos cuatro boletos de avión éstos los miran unos momentos y los guardan.

De ese modo, los chicos se despiden de los shinigami, Koenma los acompaña hasta el Nigenkai... mientras tanto, los ángeles se miran unos instantes.

Y... qué piensan?- pregunta Tatsumi.

Pues a mi cayeron bien! son unos chicos agradables!- dice Tsuzuki sonriendo.

Para ti, todos son agradables- responde Hisoka, serio- ese tal Hiei no me da buena espina...

Mm no es bueno decir eso, yo no confío mucho en ellos pero, será cuestión de observarlos un poco, para ver como trabajan- propone Watari.

Los cuatro asienten y cada uno se dispone a hacer lo suyo... mientras tanto, en el mundo de los humanos,... los cuatro chicos se detienen en un parque, notan que estaba amaneciendo...

Vaya, esto si que es algo nuevo... que piensan?- dice Yusuke.

Pues... no sé, no me cae muy bien es tal Tatsumi!- se queja Kuwabara.

A ti nadie te cae bien cuando te dicen la verdad- comenta Hiei.

Mmm pues... yo pienso que hay que observarlos, yo no confío de los Shinigami- las palabras de Kurama eran serias, eso deja curioso a Yusuke.

Por qué lo dices?

Kurama se queda en silencio unos instantes, parecía que él sabía algo que ellos no sabían, decide contarlo después de todo.

...sólo les puedo decir que no hay que confiarnos del todo, aparte... si no fuésemos seres poco comunes, ya estaríamos muertos... a un ángel de la muerte nunca hay que verlo de frente, es nuestra sentencia de muerte...

Al escuchar eso, se quedan sorprendidos, eso no lo sabían... pero toman en cuenta las palabras de Kurama, a ellos no les podía pasar nada: Yusuke estuvo muerto una ocasión, Kuwabara podía sentir y ahora ver presencias extrañas, Hiei y Kurama eran demonios... estaban fuera de peligro después de todo.

Más tarde, cada uno se fue a su casa, Kurama por su lado se despide de Hiei, pues este tenía que ir al Makai para dejar unas cosas en orden.

Así pasaba la semana, los cuatro arreglaban todo lo necesario para estar listos; Kuwabara y Yusuke le explicaron todo a Keiko y a Chizuru, para que ambas estuviesen tranquilas y no les entre la idea de seguirlos, pues... tenían presente esas palabras de Kurama.

Pasaba rápido la semana, para todos era algo raro... pues nunca en sus vidas iban a trabajar con otras personas que en su vida conocían, en el caso del Reikai Tantei; deseaban que todo saliera bien y ellos fuesen de confianza, mientras tanto, en el caso de los Shinigamis... pensaban por algunos momentos si realmente era buena idea trabajar con unos adolescentes, con Hisoka no había problema pero... ellos cuatro, eran sólo unos jovencitos...

Mmm ojalá que todo salga bien, tú que piensas Hisoka- comenta Tsuzuki al colocar su mano en el hombro de su amigo, éste se apena un poco.

Eh... yo, supongo que si...- responde él.

Jejejeje además deseo que sea algo divertido,... no sé me cayeron bien... sobretodo ese que se llama Kuwbara.

Pues para mi es un tonto... concuerdo con Hiei- responde Hisoka indiferente.

Ah... acaso te pusiste celoso?- dice sonriente el chico.

... que va!

Tatsumi y Watari por su lado igual platicaban un poco sobre eso, ya tenían todo preparado para el día siguiente, pues se encontrarían con los chicos de Koenma.

Yusuke y compañía estaban un poco nerviosos pero... querían hacerlo bien después de todo, ya que por su lado, Botán podía estar involucrada en todo eso, pues la extrañan mucho tras su desaparición...

Yusuke... cuánto tiempo estarás fuera?- pregunta Keiko mientras observa como su chico cargaba algunas maletas.

No lo sé Keiko, pero... estaré bien- sonríe este.

De acuerdo... te estaré esperando- la chica lo abraza y éste corresponde- rezaré por tu bienestar.

Jejejeje

El chico de ojos cafés sale de su casa y llega la esquina donde se encuentra con sus demás compañeros; todos ya estaban listos pero... notan que faltaba Hiei.

Y dónde está ese enano?- pregunta Kuwabara.

No ha de tardar, dijo que estaría pronto aquí- Kurama miraba por varios lados para encontrarlo.

No pasó muchos minutos cuando Hiei sale de pronto, Kazuma recibe un buen susto que casi lo ahorcó, pero Yusuke y Kurama lo detienen a tiempo; después... se van camino hacia el aeropuerto.

Bien amigos... pase lo que pase, hay que hacer lo nuestro... entendido?- daba Yusuke sus últimas indicaciones.- Koenma de todas maneras se contactará con nosotros cuando sea necesario.

Si, de acuerdo...- responde Kurama al igual que el resto.

A lo lejos ven a los otros cuatro chicos, todos igual estaban listos y entran al aeropuerto... ninguno de ellos sabía que algo nuevo estaba por iniciar, algo que podía cambiar sus vidas, una nueva aventura estaba por dar inicio...suben al avión y con ello, la misión comenzó.

**Fin del capítulo uno**

Como la ven? creen que se lleven bien... o no pasará mucho que deseen matarse unos a los otros, quien sabe, XD a los pobres no les gustó mucho la idea pero... no les queda de otra que aceptar y al menos lograr una tregua... jejejeje bueno, no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo de este fic!

Antes que nada... o.o me quedé un poco sorprendida ante los reviews que me llegaron, para serles sincera este es mi segundo crossover que escribo... a ver como me va en este XD, en fin... con respecto a como es catalogada YnM, si se que es un shojo con shonen ai... lo sé, demo.. al menos para mi, yaoi(desde un punto de vista etimológico) es relación hombre x hombre, sin importar que ésta sea desde insinuaciones, hasta escenas del tipo lemon o hentai, y shonen ai... es un **subgénero**, o mejor dicho, un grado de intensidad que se da a la obra... pero sigue siendo **yaoi**, ok?... y por mi parte, YnM para mi es un yaoi... uno muy ligero pero si lo es(gomen... n.nU tengo el 'mal hábito' de ser algo analítica... pero, es lo que pienso).. ya que para mi casi el termino shonen ai no existe, pues de alguna u otra forma es relación hombre x hombre(no oficial pero es insinuación) y por lo tanto es yaoi...

Por otro lado, si realmente el yaoi... o shonen ai (como ustedes mejor catalogen este fic... -.-) no es de su agrado... **NO LEAN ESTE FIC, Y NO DEJEN REVIEWS QUE LA VERDAD SON PARA DAR UN GOLPE A QUIEN LO ENVÍA**, pues yo estoy colocando el letrerito de yaoi con mayúsculas... okis?... mejor pasemos a la parte de los reviews:

**zekhen:** ya di mi razón arriba sobre tu corrección... ya lo sabía desde el instante que me encantó YnM, pues yo así lo veo... n.nU esa es mi humilde opinión pero de todas maneras agradezco que lo hayas hecho, de sus personajes Muraki es mi favorito al igual que Tsuzuki... y tienes toda la razón! Hisoka y Hiei juntos será interesante verlos! en el siguiente capítulo se verá algo de lo que mencionas! grax por el review!

**Nasaki;** bueno... supuse que alguien me diría eso, n.nU es que de alguna u otra forma ocurre porque uno no está famirializado con YnM, jejeje... o.o pues no se de donde seas pero yo soy de México y tuve que conseguirla! ya que ni en sueños pasarían este anime... porque (dejando de como la catalogen) maneja temas un poco fuertes y es violenta...(iniciando con los asesinatos del malo del ánime), descuida te mandaré un mail con algunas direcciones de algunas páginas para que lo conozcas...(n.nU algunas de ellas estarán en inglés.. no importa?) de todas formas a lo largo de la historia se contará sobre la trama de ésta, de los personajes y demás... grax por el review!

**darlanit:** no sé si eres chico, chica o lo que sea... si la verdad te molestó... ni modo; en primera, la sección de YYH el 80 porciento son autoras y todas escriben yaoi, ok?(slam duck no me importa como esté, no me gusta y me da igual)... segunda... es FANFICTION! no quiere decir que lo que digan los autores de que sus obras no son yaoi o shonen ai, signifique que tengamos que seguir su ideología... tercero, me vale un pepino si estuviste enfrente de alguna conferencia porque eso NADA tiene que ver con lo que dices vale?(lo agregas para saber más)... cuarto, soy lectora y escritora de fics en general... te puedo leer lo que sea, así que si haces un fic donde YnM sea heterosexual con IY no me importa... siempre y cuando su **trama sea buena**, el género me tiene sin cuidado o igual, IY en un fic yaoi, por último... ah! pues para desquitarte... elegiste a la persona menos adecuada... si realmente te molesta que muchos fics sean yaoi... hey! existen otras páginas de fics! y por favor! no me vengas que luego te quejas en otros fics, pues lo hecho está... te molestaste de ver yaoi de YYH que conmigo sacaste esa espina, mira.. desquítate con otras personas vale?... y te lo digo de una vez... MEJOR NO LEAS ESTE FIC, DEJA EN PAZ A LOS QUE LES GUSTA EL YAOI EN YYH, ok? y busca otras páginas donde encuentres lo que buscas...

**Valsed:** jejejeje, ojalá te haya gustado! responderé a tus preguntas... XD: Botán fue secuestrada, por quien?... eso se verá después y la razón por la que Kurama no les tiene confianza, mmm mas sería... Youko no les tiene confianza, aunque es hacia uno de ellos y será después porque... jejeje grax por tu review!

**Rurouni-Andrea:** amiga! n.nU espero que te haya gustado este fic, no será como las demás... haré lo posible para que tenga un tono alegre y divertido, pues es para pasar un rato agradable de ver como ambos grupos intentan convivir mientras resuelven un caso... jejeje Muraki claro que estará! jejeje pero es un secreto de como actuará! XD grazie por el review... ah, de pasada... el 'puppy' manda saludos a youko y... cierta diosa, a yomi... nos vemos por el msn!

Bueno, son todos... en fin, estaré esperando sus reviews y... nos vemos en la siguiente actualización de Sakura no Tsuki!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny n.n


	3. Primeros dilemas

**Capítulo 2: primeros dilemas**

****

El viaje a Sapporo había sido un poco tranquilo... a excepción de que no tenían ni el mes de conocerse cuando, Kuwabara estaba a punto de golpear a Hisoka porque pidió unas papas fritas, las cuales eran ya las únicas.

AHHHHHHH! Es mío!- Kazuma intentaba golpearlo, pero es detenido por Yusuke.

Deja de decir tonterías!

Eres un baka!- Hisoka por su lado era detenido por Tatsumi.

Pero, cual va siendo la sorpresa para ambos que... Tsuzuki muy tranquilamente toma la bolsa, toma una, luego otra y luego toda la bolsa de papas; al final, ambos chicos se quedan sin papas fritas.

Tsuzuki! Eso era mío- replicaba Hisoka molesto.

O.O si?... gomen es que la vi muy solita y no pude evitarlo XD.

Grrr esas eran mías!- vociferaba Kuwabara.

Ya!... estuvo bien... de ustedes!- Tatsumi pone orden, los presentes lo miran asustados, hasta Hiei le hace caso.

Un pequeño tiempo después, llegan todos a Sapporo, toman sus maletas y salen del aeropuerto... aunque...

Ah! mi estómago... no he comido nada!- Yusuke parecía que tenía hambre.

...si- Kurama también.

Ah! Tatsumi, yo también tengo hambre... quiero comer...- dice Tsuzuki con orejitas de perro y colita.

Ahora que lo pienso... yo igual amigo, invita algo no?- Watari lo mira sonriente.

Se notaba con claridad que los siete tenían bastante hambre y mira a Tatsumi, éste piensa que en vez de tener a un grupo de trabajo... era el niñero de un llorón, de un loco, de un serio, de dos raros y de otros dos niños infantiles; algo que detestaba por completo era...

Pero no pidan mucho, no tengo mucho dinero- era un poco tacaño, suspira y se acercan a un centro de comida rápida- bien... quiero siete hamburguesas... con un refresco chico, por favor.

Oye! Yo quiero una mega!- propone Kuwabara.

Qué es una hamburguesa?- pregunta Hiei extrañado.

Una hamburguesa es carne con dos panes Hiei- explica Kurama con una de sus sonrisas.

Mou! yo pensé que lo conocías, oye chico necesitas conocer más el mundo!- Tsuzuki sonríe igual.

...hnn

Oye... Kurama, tú amigo siempre es así?- pregunta.

... si lo llenas de cuestiones raras, talvez- era la contestación de Kurama.

Tatsumi casi quería darse un tiro... Kuwabara como niño pequeño quería su mega, Yusuke un refresco grande y bueno al final, todos estaban en una mesa comiendo y él con cara de sufrido al ver su cartera semi vacía...

Descuida Tatsumi, yo luego te pago- comenta Watari satisfecho.

Gracias señor- agradece Kuwabara.

Algo que de verdad detestaba Tatsumi era eso... decirle señor; golpea la mesa y mira hecho casi una furia al chico.

No me digas señor!... dime Tatsumi o Seichiro... baka!

Tranquilo amigo, lo dijo sin querer!- Tsuzuki por su lado toma el brazo de su compañero, del modo que este se calma.

Si que eres un estúpido- Hiei miraba fastidiado a Kuwabara, éste por su lado quería matar al enano pero... Kurama se interpone.

...ya basta, y ahora que haremos?- pregunta.

MM...- Hisoka saca una hoja y la lee, los presentes le ponen atención-... Konoe-san me dio esto, dijo que Koenma-sama estaría por nosotros, para mostrarnos la casa donde estaríamos.

Los chicos del mundo espiritual, sonríen... enfrente de ellos estaba Koenma, con su apariencia de chico grande(-.- y por desgracia... con su chupón), pero los sorprendidos eran los ángeles; pues ellos no sabían que en el mundo de los humanos, Koenma tomaba esa apariencia, según él, para verse más imponente y no tener las risotadas de los bakas cerca de él.

Koenma los saluda, vestía como un humano común y corriente, Watari se acerca a él y comienza a verlo por todos los ángulos posibles, éste por su lado se siente un poco incómodo.

Eh... soy Koenma... vale?- responde.

A... pero, si usted es un niño!- el de cabellos rubios lo mira sorprendido.

Hai, veo que llegaron bien... será mejor que nos vayamos, ah Tatsumi-san... descuide por lo del dinero, me encargaré de que todo esté como se debe.

Se quedan extrañados, Tatsumi sólo asiente, para él era un alivio porque su dinero era muy importante, no le gustaba gastarlo en tonterías o en alguien más.

Más tarde, todos salen del aeropuerto y observan que era un lugar parecido a Tokio; mucha gente, edificios, autos y demás...Tsuzuki se acerca a Yusuke.

Mmm puedo decirte por tu nombre Urameshi?

Claro!...Tsuzuki-san!

Ahhhh no, no me digas así!... soy mayor que tu pero me siento viejo cuando usan el san!- responde el de ojos violetas casi traumado.

...bueno, Tsuzuki... ya habías visitado Sapporo?

No, es la primera vez que estoy aquí y tú?

Igual... n.nU solo conozco Tokio, el Reikai y el Makai.

Al escuchar eso, Tsuzuki se da una idea, sabía de la existencia del Makai, pero no entendía como podía él estar en esa zona... el Makai era esa zona donde vivían todos los demonios, ejemplos como Youko Kurama y Hiei, o Mukuro y Yomi; una zona realmente peligrosa para los humanos comunes.

Mientras tanto, Kurama observa que Watari se le acercaba, éste se queda extrañado porque nota que éste tenía a su lado un pequeño búho mecánico.

O.O qué es eso?- pregunta curioso.

Es mi búho se llama 003, espero que nos llevemos bien!- comenta con una sonrisa.

Supongo...- responde ligeramente.

Ah... no te cae bien Tatsumi... ne?

... n.nU... necesito conocerlos más, es eso jejejeje- ríe nervioso Kurama, pero era cierto; éste observa a Tatsumi y lo ve muy serio; generalmente cuando el pelirrojo mira así a alguien, es que el kitsune plateado no está muy contento que digamos.

Suichi mira hacia atrás y nota que Hiei estaba con Hisoka, éste miraba con fastidio a tanto humano... sería la primera vez que estaría tanto tiempo con los humanos, el de ojos verdes lo miraba un tanto curioso pero no lo hacía ver.

...estúpidos nigen..- murmuraba molesto el demonio Hiei.

El chico de ojos verdes y cabellera casi rubia, se quedaba extrañado, no sabía casi nada de él, sólo supo por Konoe que era un demonio de gran popularidad en el Makai, y que está con Koenma para evitar una sentencia de un crimen pasado, pero nada más.. en eso, le pregunta algo que deja en silencio a Hiei.

Por qué odias a los humanos?- pregunta Hisoka, Kurama escuchaba todo atentamente delante de ellos, era una buena pregunta.

... nani?... no te metas en donde no te llaman niño!- esa era la respuesta por parte de Hiei, Kurama sonríe a eso, pues Watari lo nota y Kuwabara igual.

Al enano nunca le sacarás alguna respuesta a cualquier pregunta...- dice el de ojos pequeños- claro si se trata de Kurama pues...

Cual va siendo la sorpresa para el chico que ... Hiei le da un gran puñetazo, a nadie le importaba si Kurama era el único, pues... parecen los grandes amigos pero, eran algo más que eso.

Ouch, hasta a mi me dolió!... Yusuke así se llevan siempre?- Tsuzuki había presenciado todo.

Mas o menos, son los grandes amigos pero no lo reconocen XD.

Eso provocó miradas asesinas de ambos hacia el pobre Yusuke que sudaba nervioso por todos lados.

Pues... niño, dices cuantos años tienes?- Tastumi estaba de lado de Kazuma, éste no lo entendía del todo.

Quince años!

... pensé que tenías 12...- esa era la respuesta de Seichiro, algo que a Kuwabara una vez más molesta; parece que Hiei no sería el único que lo molestaría.

De pronto, Koenma se detiene y les muestra una casa... bastante espaciosa, a decir verdad, era mejor que una que estaba en ruinas en una de las misiones de los Shinigami; eso mismo pensó Tsuzuki, pues Tatsumi fue el encargado de buscar la casa adecuada y... XD fue una más vieja que nada!

Bien este será el lugar donde vivirán por mientras, mejor entremos- Koenma abre la puerta e invita a todos a entrar.

Los presentes notan que estaba totalmente amueblada y tenía lo necesario para ellos, todo era de lo mejor, Kuwabara y Yusuke suben las escaleras para ver la parte superior; todo bien... pero, se extrañan al ver las habitaciones, eran sólo cuatro y cada una tenía dos camas y los suficientes muebles para dos personas; cuando bajan notan que estaban sentados en una mesa.

Bueno... ya no debo entretenerme tanto, n.nU dejé a Ogri con mis deberes y... tendré problemas si no vuelo pronto- comenta Koenma.

Y que haremos?...pero, por qué hay sólo cuatro habitaciones?- Urameshi no lo entendía, pues ellos eran ocho.

Ah! que bueno que lo preguntas Yusuke, a eso mismo iba... jejeje- ríe un poco Koenma- pues la base de esta misión es que deben llevarse bien, tengo entendido que nuestro enemigo; esa persona que tendrán que buscar, puede tomar ventaja si los ocho no están unidos y no se llevan bien... para lograr esa convivencia, Konoe y yo decidimos que en estas cuatro habitaciones, habría dos personas... cada uno tendrá una pareja para trabajar...

QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!- esa fue la contestación de todos.

Todo iba muy bien hasta que escucharon esa respuesta, los ocho se miran seriamente... como que ellos serían pareja, si cada uno ya tenía la suya; para Kurama fue como un balde de agua fría en su cabeza, pues él como Hiei, pensaban pasarla juntos lo más posible; Tsuzuki y Hisoka... pues era algo parecido; Kuwabara y Yusuke notan las miradas de molestia en ellos sobretodo, pero entendían bien la situación de Hiei y Kurama... los conocían muuy bien, mientras que Seichiro y Watari en el caso de Hisoka y Asato.

Bueno, en esta bolsa tengo unos papelitos, los cuales tomarán cada uno... estos tienen el nombre de la persona que será su pareja de trabajo, entendido?.

Ellos asienten y se acercan a Koenma para tomar un papelito, todos deseaban que les saliera alguien que conocieran y evitaran estar con los desconocidos(eso pensaban los ocho, muy a pesar de que intentaban convivir XD).

El primero en tomar un papel fue Tsuzuki, abre rápidamente el papel y nota que el nombre de su pareja era... _Yusuke_, al principio se sintió un poco triste porque no podría convivir como quisiera con Hisoka, pero piensa que será algo divertido.

Je, Yusuke, creo que seremos compañeros después de todo!- contesta Tsuzuki sonriendo y éste asiente un poco nervioso.

Después Kurama tomó uno, algo en su interior le decía que con ese papelito, sus días estarían contados... a pesar de que era amable, no podía decir que los shinigami eran de su agrado, ni él ni Youko, los querían...

...veo que me tocó Watari- dice mientras sonríe tímidamente, en eso, Watari lo abraza.

Ah! eso es bueno, me caes muy bien!- dice él pero, no notan que la mirada de Hiei estaba muy fija en rubio.

..si, ojalá nos llevemos como se debe- eran las palabras del pobre de Kurama.

Momentos después, fue Tatsumi quien tomó el siguiente papelito, lo lee... lo hace cachitos y mira casi con odio a Kuwabara: ese era su pareja.

Ah me tenía que tocar con el inmaduro!- eran sus palabras mientras que Kazuma lo miraba feo.

Y a mi el tacaño!- responde Kuwabara- oye Koenma, hay cambios?

Mmm, por desgracia para ustedes... no.

Ambos hombres suspiran arrepentidos, sólo quedaban Hiei y Hisoka, el kitsune se imaginó algo,... pues Koenma ya no dejó que ellos tomaran uno, pues era de lógica, eran los únicos dos que quedaban.

Bueno, veo que los serios del grupo quedan juntos- dice el chico mientras Hiei y Hisoka se miran fijamente.

Mientras no se meta en mis asuntos, me tiene sin cuidado- responde Hiei.

...lo mismo- responde del mismo modo el chico.

A Kurama no le gustó mucho la idea... pero tenía aguantarse después de todo, Koenma les sigue hablando sobre unas indicaciones que deben seguir:

Ahora que ya tienen su pareja, pues por ahora pueden descansar aquí... tendrán que ayudar en los quehaceres de la casa, cocinar y demás asuntos de humanos, la escuela iniciará dentro de tres días, para eso, es recomendable que se lleven un poco mejor... bien, yo estaré contacto con ustedes- le da a Yusuke una especie de intercomunicador- para que me llamen si pasa algo... vale?.

Hai.

De ese modo, Koenma se va de ahí pero suspira un poco, pues sabía que no sería un trabajo fácil, sino... algo hasta arriesgado.

En la casa, todos seguían sentados en la mesa, el silencio reinaba por completo... Watari toma la palabra.

Bien! Yo me ocupo con la cocina! Y Kurama me ayudará!

o.o... yo?- dice el pobre.

En ese caso yo me ocupo en barrer- se ofrece Yusuke.

Nani? Yo quería hacer eso!- responde Kazuma.

No, tu lavarás la ropa!- ordena Tatsumi.

¬¬ grrrrrr!

Mmm pues yo barro pero la parte superior y Urameshi la de abajo- comenta Hisoka con sus brazos cruzados.

Si es así... el enano que me ayude a lavar!

Que? Estás loco?- Hiei no le gustó la idea.

Ok si, entonces ya está... Watari y Kurama, estarán en la cocina, Hiei y Kuwabara en lavar la ropa, Hisoka y Yusuke en barrer... Tsuzuki, ocúpate del jardín!

No estaban muy de acuerdo pero no les queda de otra que aceptar, pero... miran todos a Tatsumi que parecía más que un jefe.

¬¬ hey! Tú que harás?- pregunta Yusuke.

Pues... dirigirlos! Que más? No nací para ser limpieza!- sus palabras eran casi a las de un presumido y sonríe con aire de superioridad.

Todos se caen para atrás al escuchar eso, pero se molestan... ya que sería el único que no se mataría la espalda en hacer los deberes.

Ah! es un hombre detestable!- gritaba Kazuma.

Siempre se sale con la suya!- se quejaba Tsuzuki.

Seichiro se reía en son de victoria y al mismo tiempo, daba a entender que ÉL sería el manda más de la casa; algo que no gustó mucho.

Tras esa decisión, todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones; cada una era diferente hasta cierto punto de la otra... todos dejan sus cosas pero, de pronto se escuchan los gritos de dos de ellos... eran Tatsumi y Kuwabara que no se ponían de acuerdo por lo de la cama.

QUE YO QUIERO LA DERECHA!- decía uno.

TONTERÍAS! YO QUIERO ESA PORQUE ESTÁ MÁS CERCA DE LA ENTRADA!- gritaba otro.

YO QUIERO LA DERECHA PORQUE SOY EL QUE MANDA!

AH SI? NO ME HAGA REIR... SEÑOR!

Los demás llegan corriendo y de sus rostros sale una gran gota de agua, en parte... Tsuzuki y compañía veían esa faceta casi de niño caprichudo de Tatsumi, no creían que se peleara de ese modo con un chico! Para Yusuke y demás... no era extraño ver que Kuwabara se peleara con quien se le pusiera enfrente.

BAKA! NO ME DIGAS SEÑOR! INMADURO!- Seichiro se estaba enojando enserio.

AH PUES YO NO SOY NINGÚN INMADURO!- Kuwabara por su lado intentaba defenderse- NADIE INSULTA AL GRAN KUWABARA!

Pero, algo los deja helados, pues Kuwabara hace aparecer su espada espíritu y estaba por atacar a Seichiro, éste lo mira de una forma casi asesina y mueve sus manos del modo que inmoviliza a Kuwabara por medio de su sombra.

Nani?... oigan!- Tsuzuki intentaba poner orden.

Kuwabara! No es bueno que peleen!- Kurama igual interviene.

Ah!... pero... esto... – el chico intentaba moverse pero le imposible.

Pequeño baka, puedo matarte si así lo deseo... con sólo acabar con tu sombra...- las palabras de Tatsumi eran frías.

En eso, Watari y demás detienen a Seichiro que estaba por atacarlo una vez más, Kuwabara estaba por usar su espada cuando sus amigos igual lo detienen; ambos se miran de manera fulminante.

Ya basta Kuwabara! No es momento de reñir!- grita Yusuke enojado.

Pero... me insulta! No lo soporto!

Tatsumi, prometiste que tendrías paciencia!- Watari igual intentaba calmarlo.

Ese niño me impacienta! Tendré que convivir con el!

Al final, terminan calmándose... pero las miradas no se acaban; se notaba que sería difícil para todos... después, llega la hora de la cena; tanto Kurama como Watari preparaban la cena...

Kurama primero llega a la cocina y nota que estaba bien equipado el refrigerador, saca lo que necesitaba y se dispone a cortar las verduras; llega Watari con algo extraño en sus manos.

Hey amigo! Deja que lo haga yo!- en eso, deja en la mesa un aparato medio raro, Kurama lo ve con extrañeza.

Qué es eso?

Una máquina para cortar verduras! Verás que es una maravilla.

Intenta detener al científico, pero le es imposible... ya que éste toma todas las verduras y las mete en esa máquina, Kurama tiene un mal presentimiento y así era.

Oye, creo que tu cosa no funciona...

La máquina rara, saca humo... se mueve de un lado a otro y... KABOOM! Explota pero, Watari casi recibe la máquina en su cabeza sino fuese por Kurama que usó su látigo de rosa para partir en cachitos al objeto raro.

Ahhhh T.T mi corta verduras!- lloraba el pobre rubio al verlo destruido.

Cómo que lloras por eso! casi nos mata a los dos!- responde Kurama!

Mou, no entiendes los sentimientos de un científico!

... no lo sé! Mejor hay que hacerlo de la forma tradicional!- propone Kurama.

Pues ya que...

Por alguna razón, nadie llegó ahí, eso les dio un gran alivio... pero Kurama comenzaba a desesperarse un poco porque, Watari... no estaba hecho para la cocina, pues la cocina terminó siendo un desastre cuando salen para servir, después de mucho... terminaron comiendo huevos con tocino. Kurama termina frustrado, porque deseaba hacer curry con pollo pero, las cosas no salieron como se deseaban...

Ya en la noche, los primeros problemas continuaban... pues Hisoka y Hiei se miraban fríamente uno al otro, no decían palabra alguna, parecían que se estudiaban mutuamente.

Tu no eres un humano ordinario- responde Hiei.

Claro que no, soy un shinigami, como tú eres un demonio...- Hisoka habla sin dejar de verlo de frente.

Shinigami... eh?... algo nuevo, algo que deseo probar!

Cuando dice esas palabras, Hiei desaparece a la vista de Hisoka, éste se sorprende un poco a la velocidad con la cual se movió el chico: nota que estaba detrás de él a punto de atacarlo con su puño izquierdo, pero el sorprendido es otro, pues Hisoka desaparece a los ojos del koorime.

La pequeña riña queda en empate, pues ambos tras desaparecer, quedan muy cerca del otro, algo interesante para Hiei, pues sabía que su pareja no era un debilucho; lo mismo para Hisoka, había encontrado a alguien que lo hacía sentir bien...

Pero, los que tenían menos problemas eran Tsuzuki y Yusuke, pues desde un instante se habían caído bien y hablaban un poco sobre ellos mismos y los demás... era algo raro, pues esa primera noche ya había riñas y... alguna que otra rivalidad... los dos observan los sucesos extraños y ríen.

Creo que esto será algo divertido, no lo crees Tsuzuki?- comenta Yusuke al ver como Hisoka y Hiei peleaban.

Hai, pero todo saldrá bien jejeje...- contesta Asato mientras ve las miradas asesinas entre Tatsumi y Kuwabara... y al fondo, a un frustrado Kurama al no cocinar como se debía y a Watari dándole luto a su máquina corta verduras.

Ese primer día era el más largo... sólo se deseaba que pronto se diesen la paz para iniciar la nueva misión, ya que dentro de tres días su trabajo comenzaría... 

**Fin del capítulo dos**

Mou! como la ven?... n.nU los pobres tandrán que convivir si realmente quieren que la misión resulte bien, pero... creo que entre Tatsumi y Kuwabara, jejejeje quien creen que gane?(yo le doy a Tatsumi, gomen Kuwabara) aunque este secretario kawai... se supone que es el mayor pero, a lado de Kazuma parece un niño de su edad... en fin, a ver que pasa... :S a ver si no se pelean entre si... bueno pues en esta ocasión me acompañan Watari y Kurama!

Watari- hola!

Kurama- buenas noches...

n.n bien mejor por que no contestan los reviews?

Kurama- como gustes Bunny! (Watari toma la hoja)

**Nekot:** que bueno que te gustemos... mm fan de Tsuzuki y Hisoka... interesante, mmm bueno el secuestro de Botán-san es porque quien lo hizo desea algo del Reikai Tantei, jejeje bueno... la razón por la cual admiro a Ku-chan... te puedo decir asi?

Kurama- pues ya que... -.-U

Watari- ...es que Tatsumi una vez me contó sobre un youkai lardón muy poderoso... jejeje, y me agradó la historia, ahora que conozco a Ku-chan, pues lo admiro! gracias por el review!

(Kurama toma la hoja)

**Motoko Li:** jejeje es agradable saber que te guste el fic, a Bunny le dan muchos ánimos para escribirlo! mmm nosotros que mas o menos sabemos, pues... ella no tiene planeado que Muraki le haga algo, o.oU no le convendría... la verdad Bunny dice que AMA a Muraki porque es como un ángel...¬¬

Watari- muy a pesar de que ni las pintas tiene, T.T le hizo daño a Tsuzuki!

Kurama-... si, pero bueno... gustos son de ella y hay que respetarlos n.nU... ¬¬ como que Hisoka y Hiei son almas gemelas? echaré un ojo a ese niño, Hiei es mío y de nadie MAS!

Watari- o.o Ku-chan... estás bien?

Kurama- ah... tuve un lapsus jajajaajajajaja! n.n gracias por el review!

(ambos toman la hoja)

**Zekhen:** Kurama-... Bunny de hecho contigo no estaba enojada... era con otra persona la cual se desquitó con ella... si puedes revisar los reviews del fic te darás cuenta.

Watari- n.nU realmente no se enojó, todo lo que puso solo fue lo que pensó(no se enoja pero siempre escribe esa clase de cosas)... descuide, vayamos a lo que diga tu review.

Kurama- pues Bunny la verdad no tiene planeado hacer sufrir a Hisoka... o.oU no nos quiere decir a quien... pero hasta donde se, no será a los shinigami... :S... mmm bueno, mi trato hacia ellos... creo que a Youko le deben hacer esa pregunta, -.-U pero solo te puedo decir que es hacia uno de ellos, ya lo verás... es uno de los misterios que Bunny tiene el 'mal' hábito de escribir...

Watari- oye... Ku-chan, que tiene que ver tu amiguito Hiei con eso de ir a la escuela?.. eso dice aqui.

Kurama- o.o pues deja decirte Zekhen-chan, que Bunny tomó tu idea, y te lo agradece mucho... O.O mmm ahora que lo dices, últimamente desaparecen por la noche mis libros de matemáticas, química y biología.. creo que uno que otro de literatura y no es Bunny... pues ella toma siempre los de historia, O.O y él desaparece... gracias por el review!

n.nU gracias a todos por sus reviews! sigan leyendo este fic... y nos vemos en la siguiente actualizaicón de Sakura no Tsuki!

Se despiden con cariño, Bunny, Kurama y Watari...(la próxima actualización estarán presentes Hiei y Hisoka!)

Bunny n.n


	4. Inicia la misión!

**Capítulo 3: inicia la misión!**

****

Faltaba sólo un día para que iniciaran las clases, después de todo, la casa se mantenía tranquila… todos de alguna u otra forma estaban en paz, eso había sido porque al día siguiente llevaron a cabo un acuerdo:

flashback-

Era bastante temprano, Tatsumi convocó a todos a reunirse en el comedor… por lógica, los chicos del Reikai Tantei estaban cansados; Kuwabara de plano no pudo dormir por el cambio tan drástico de lugar, Yusuke tuvo insomnio; Hiei se sentía raro porque tenía la costumbre de practicar un poco por las noches pero, el jefe de jefes(véase Tatsumi) dejó bien cerrado todo por seguridad… mientras que Kurama se la pasó estudiando toda la noche; en cambio, los ángeles habían dormido como dios manda…

.-Waaaa que sea algo rápido, de veras que roncas Tatsumi- se quejaba Kuwabara.

.-Si claro,… en vista de que ayer estuvimos a punto de matarnos unos a otros… he decidido que hagamos un acuerdo.

.-No se supone que los acuerdos, se hacen por todos?- pregunta Watari.

.-Pues si, pero recuerden que YO mando aquí!

A los demás, no les queda de otra que aceptar, casi nadie estaba de acuerdo que Seichiro fuese el jefe de la casa, no lo iban a permitir, sobretodo Hiei y Kurama… si de por si a veces siguen las indicaciones a regañadientes de Yusuke, menos lo harían con un tipo tacaño como el secretario ese.

.-Bien… el acuerdo simplemente es una tregua, hasta que terminemos esta misión que nos encomendaron, debemos ser… civilizados, después… podemos hacer lo que queramos.

.-Sólo por esto me despertaron?- Hisoka ya estaba molesto desde un inicio.

Fin del flashback-

Al final, todos aceptan el trato de él y tratan de pasarla bien… todo fue tranquilo hasta el día siguiente; el primero en despertarse es Kurama; hace todo lo posible para no despertar a su compañero y se prepara para salir, necesitaba tomar un poco de aire fresco.

.-_Lo bueno que el resto está dormido… iré con Hiei para ver si me acompaña… o quien sea de perdida…_- pensaba el chico tras terminar de vestirse y salir del baño.

Sale del baño y se dirige hacia la habitación de Hiei, abre con mucho cuidado la puerta y se sorprende que éste estuviese dormido.. sonríe y luego cierra la puerta; suspira un poco diciéndose a sí mismo que saldría sólo.

Kurama baja las escaleras y algo lo deja bastante extrañado, pues nota que el compañero de Yusuke, se disponía a salir.

.-_Tsuzuki?_- piensa el chico extrañado, decide seguirlo después de todo.

Antes de salir, come un pedazo de pan del día anterior y sale en seguimiento al de ojos violetas, le extrañaba mucho que saliera así de pronto. Nota como caminaba sin rumbo fijo… pero éste ni se percataba de la presencia del chico pelirrojo.

Tsuzuki observa con detenimiento a las personas de Sapporo, parecían gente tranquila, pero… algo que deja un poco extrañado, era que esa gente después de todo… no veían al chico!

.-_Baka…. Recuerda que es un shinigami… no pueden ser vistos por cualquiera…_- recuerda esas palabras el pelirrojo.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando… Tsuzuki llega a una cafetería y se hace presente a la gente, Kurama observa como pedía una gran cantidad de… pasteles!(véase que el lindo Tsuzuki es FANÁTICO de los dulces XD, si lo quieres conquistar he ahí su gran secreto.. o.o oh, pero acabo de recordar de que Hisoka es dueño de su corazón!... gomen!) Y al mismo tiempo una taza de café con la cual se sienta en una mesa a comer.

El chico de ojos esmeraldas decide acercarse un poco más pero…

.-Buenos días… Minamino!- Tsuzuki sin mirarlo se percató de su presencia.

.-Ah?…

.-No te espantes, de hecho… sabía que me seguías, siéntate!- Tsuzuki lo invita a sentarse y éste acepta.

.-… era de esperarse…- eran sus palabras mientras mira los dulces del chico.

.-Cómo quieres que te diga? Suichi Minamino o Kurama?… yo digo que te sienta mejor Kurama…- ni notaba las palabras de Kurama, éste le responde:

.-Kurama… me sienta mejor ese nombre- responde el chico un poco serio.

.-O.O mmm ya veo, Watari me contó algo sobre un youkai kitsune con ese nombre.

.-Ah, si…

.-Te puedo hacer una pregunta y no te enojas?- pregunta curioso.

.-Eres muy serio con nosotros… acaso no te caemos bien?… ya sé que Tatsumi se pasa de mandón y tacaño pero es una buena persona… me quiere mucho, Watari está medio loco pero lo suficiente para ser agradable y Hisoka… es parecido a tu amiguito Hiei.

Tras escuchar eso, Kurama se queda en silencio, ese chico no tenía ni el mes de conocerlo y se dio cuenta que no confiaba en ellos.

.-… por ahora no puedo responder a tu pregunta Tsuzuki, es que… me trae malos recuerdos, es todo.

.-Entiendo…. gomen.

.-Descuida!- era la primera vez que el chico sonríe.

En ese mismo instante, Kurama nota como una rosa roja aparecía en la mesa, fija su vista al frente y sus ojos se abren tanto al ver a un hombre de blanco… Tsuzuki se queda sin palabras.

.-Buenos días Tsuzuki, qué suerte es verte hoy…- responde el hombre.

.-…tú? Pero… pero…- casi tartamudeaba el pobre chico.

.-Descuida querido Tsuzuki… venía en son de paz, no sabía que estuvieses en Sapporo, es una buena suerte.

El de ojos violetas se queda callado, Kurama no decía nada hasta que… el hombre fija su fría mirada a éste, por unos instantes se imaginó algo… alguien.

.-Nos hemos visto en algún lado?- pregunta el hombre.

.-…. Iee- era su respuesta.

.-Soy Muraki Katsutaka, mucho gusto… pero antes de que me digas tu nombre… no eres el chico que ganó el premio nacional de ciencia, a nivel secundaria?

Ahora el extrañado era Tsuzuki, no entendía nada de lo que ocurría… Kurama asiente ligeramente, dando a entender que así era.

.-Si… soy Suichi Minamino…- responde Kurama.

.-Un niño brillante, tu proyecto sobre plantas fue uno de los más interesantes a mi parecer…felicidades.

.-Gracias.

.-Bueno… querido Tsuzuki, debo dejarlos, el deber me llama… nos vemos después- se despide de ambos y no tardó de irse ahí.

El chico nota como Tsuzuki casi golpea la mesa, no lo entendía del todo.

.-No me hagas caso Kurama… está loco.

.-Je, de acuerdo…- sonríe con un poco de nerviosismo.

.-Por lo que veo eres sobresaliente en tus estudios, eso es bueno… n.n- me hubiese gustado a mi hacer lo mismo.

.-…mm?- Kurama estaba un poco curioso, pues la mirada de Tsuzuki se ensombrece- se puede saber por que?

.-.Simplemente, el destino cambió las cosas… es todo- mira su reloj- es mejor que regresemos, faltan 15 minutos para que Tatsumi despierte y no sería bueno.

Kurama se imagina algo y asiente… el chico paga la cuenta y los dos se encaminan hacia la casa… ninguno decía palabra alguna pero, Kurama estaba curioso a lo que dijo ese shinigami… quería saber un poco más de sus compañeros…

Cuando llegan a la casa, el de ojos violetas abre la puerta pero escucha un ruido de unos arbustos y lo mira casi asustado.

.-Hiei…- lo nombra Kurama pero el shinigami, no se esperaba esa aparición.

.-O.O eh?

.-…Buenos días Kurama- esas eran las palabras de Hiei al saltar de golpe al suelo, su mirada fría observa a la cálida de Kurama pero...

.-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Tsuzuki se asusta tanto que el enano casi pierde la paciencia y al mismo tiempo, todos se despiertan para ver lo ocurrido.

Los demás llegan y ven la escena... el de ojos violetas casi ni podía respirar del susto tan grande, pues ni por un instante sintió la presencia del koorime.

.-Qué pasó Tsuzuki?... acaso el enano está muy feo?- comenta divertido Kuwabara.

.-... esas cosas no se dicen- Kurama se molesta ante el comentario de él, Hiei simplemente lo ignora.

Pero Tatsumi llega al instante y nota que ellos dos habían salido... hasta puso los diversos horarios donde podían salir; realmente era un jefe... y de los peores.

.-Se supone que pueden salir de la casa al mediodía!- regaña a los dos chicos.

.-Ah... es que no he comido dulce, T.T ya tenía ganas de uno!- Asato lo mira con ojos de perrito.

.-Siempre es lo mismo contigo- Hisoka igual estaba presente.

.-Deben de seguir las reglas!- el shinigami estaba bastante molesto.

Kurama sólo observa y hace caso omiso a éste, simplemente entra a la casa dejando con la palabra en la boca en Tatsumi; Hiei y Kuwabara se quedan helados ante ese comportamiento del chico.

.-Ah kami... que mosca le picó a tu Kurama?- dice Kazuma.

.-... no lo sé- dice Hiei, ni en cuenta de la forma en que lo dijo.

En ese instante Yusuke sale de la casa y sólo observa que el pelirrojo entraba serio, éste se queda extrañado y mira a los demás... Tatsumi por su lado parecía que no le importaba mucho.

.-Qué pasó?

.-... no lo sabemos Yusuke- Tsuzuki por su lado intentaba dar alguna explicación pero nada, le hacía curioso que el chico se portara de ese modo.

Hiei igual estaba extraño, a Kurama siempre lo había visto como alguien amable ante todos; si alguien le caía mal o le fastidiaba no lo hacía saber, pero... a las palabras de Tatsumi, éste se puso muy serio...

.-_Qué le pasa?... no lo entiendo.._- de ese modo, el demonio sigue a Kurama, el resto se queda ahí.

El demonio llega a la sala y ve a Kurama sentado con las manos en su cabeza, éste se acerca al chico.

.-... gomen Hiei... no me hagas caso- dice él.

.-Qué pasa?

.-...Youko... está molesto, no le agrada la presencia de los Shinigamis- comenta Kurama.

Cuando menciona a Youko, Hiei siempre se pone un poco serio, era la verdadera apariencia de Suichi que vivió mucho tiempo atrás en el Makai como el mejor bandido de todos los tiempos, sólo que murió en uno de sus actos... escapó al Nigenkai y reencarnó en un humano.

.-... Hiei..- el chico busca su mano y éste sólo siente la cálida mano del de ojos esmeralda- ... pueda que me convierta en Youko demo,... hay cosas que no recuerdo del todo de su vida... no entiendo la ira de él...

.-Kurama..- el chico sólo escuchaba, no lo entendía del todo ya que, su amigo era muy social.

Mientras eso ocurría, Watari observa la escena mientras bajaba las escaleras... nota que su pareja tomaba una de las manos de Hiei para luego abrazarlo; no entendía bien del todo pero, se va con mucho cuidado para no ser visto...

Después, todo regresa a la normalidad... aunque Kurama evita aparecerse en la cena, Yusuke por su lado estaba un poco preocupado. Antes de irse a dormir, se acerca a Hiei que miraba las estrellas desde el jardín.

.-Qué quieres Yusuke?- pregunta fríamente.

.-... jejeje no es fácil engañarte... jejeje- se ríe porque al instante se percató de su presencia.

.-Habla de una vez

.-Ok,... qué pasó?... no es normal que Kurama sea así.

Hiei gira su vista para ver de frente al chico, sus ojos de fuego lo miraban fijamente y éste, se siente un poco nervioso.

.-...es Youko...- y no dice más, pasa de lado de Yusuke hasta irse de ahí.

.-Ah?...

Nota que ya no estaba, estaba casi en las mismas pero... siente una presencia, junta sus manos para utilizar su Reigun.

.-Descuida... no soy de los malos- aparece Hisoka entre las sombras, Yusuke se queda muy extrañado.

.-... acaso... estuviste...

.-Algo, no sabía que su amigo pelirrojo fuese un demonio...- comenta Hisoka mientras se acerca a él.

.-Ah... si, así es... pero digamos que reencarnó, jejejeje.. oye Hisoka ustedes son humanos pero hay algo que me tiene extrañado... sus esencias son diferentes.

El chico de cabellera rubia, se sorprende un poco... y luego le da la espalda un poco molesto, más bien... como triste.

.-Somos seres que en un pasado pisamos este mundo, no somos fantasmas ni youkai, sino ángeles... shinigami... y nos dedicamos a llevar las almas de los nigen a su juicio final..

.-Ya veo, nunca escuché hablar de ustedes- comenta Urameshi atraído por eso.

Urameshi decide callar, y se va de ahí... mientras que Hisoka se queda sólo y suspira... nunca imaginó que conocería a chicos que están vivos y tienen poderes espirituales bastante fuertes, pero sobretodo... que esos chicos para nada le han dicho 'monstruo'...

Llega un nuevo día, todos salen corriendo como locos porque se les hizo tarde... la nueva misión estaba por dar inicio y tenían que presentarse al lugar temprano.

AHHH! Es tarde!- gritaba Kuwabara mientras comía lo primero que se encontraba.

Nos han dejado Watari y Tatsumi!- Yusuke guardaba sus cosas en su carpeta.

De hecho, notan que de los Shinigamis, estaba Hisoka, éste nunca creyó que pudiese llegar tarde... igual nota como Kurama se apresuraba y Hiei:

Hiei! Por qué no estás listo?- pregunta Yusuke, pues ve al chico sentado en una silla.

... no me mezclo con los baka nigens.

Para ellos, era el colmo, Hisoka sólo toma aire... ya tenía la idea de que trabajaría sólo después de todo pero, nota como Kurama se acerca al chico.

Vamos ya, te lo pongo así... no te mezclas entre los humanos pero al menos estate por alrededores de la escuela, vale?

... pues ya que- dice el arrepentido.

Yusuke y Kuwabara sonríen, pues... conocían muy bien a ese par, sobretodo que Hiei casi nunca le dice un 'no' a Kurama. Después Hiei estaba listo... vestía el uniforme de ellos, por su mente pasaba la idea de que hablaría muy seriamente con Koenma o de paso, pedirle nuevo trabajo a Mukuro.

Más tarde, los cinco salen corriendo de la casa... Hisoka tenía en sus bolsillos la dirección de la escuela, pues se la pidió a Tsuzuki para no perderse. En el camino... observan como el koorime era el más veloz, Kurama intentaba estar a la altura de los demás.

.-No creo que fuese correcto ir a nuestros modos...- propone.

.-Concuerdo con Kurama- dice Hisoka.

.-Ah! pero vamos a llegar tardeeeee!- Yusuke por su lado estaba casi desesperado.

Hisoka se acerca a ellos y los mira fijamente, estos deseaban saber que haría.

.-Tomen mi mano, llegaremos en un instante...- el chico de ojos verdes los invita y éstos, pues lo hacen.. sólo que Hiei se lo piensa un poco.

.-Ah enano! Vamos!- grita Kazuma.

Para Hiei era molesta la voz de ese grandulón pero se acerca a los demás: al instante, todos desaparecen y llegan a la entrada de la escuela... había algunos alumnos que apenas llegaban, tenían como dos minutos de retraso.

.-... -.- es la primera vez que llegó tarde a la escuela- Kurama observaba a los alumnos que llegaban, él después de todo era puntual, lo que no sabía era que su récord de llegar temprano estaría manchado al salir con Yusuke y Kazuma...

Hiei se va hacia los jardines... los demás miran a Kurama como diciendo que haga algo; éste sonríe nervioso:

.-n.nU jejeje si encuentra un buen árbol, no se irá de ahí hasta que salgamos... jejejeje.

.-Qué?- Hisoka no entendía nada, de su cara aparece una gotita mientras que piensa algo-_ ah kami... con quien estoy tratando..._

Los chicos caminan un poco por los pasillos... eran largos y notan que el lugar era de gran prestigio, notan que los alumnos eran un poco tranquilos, no como las escuelas de Kurama, Yusuke y Kuwabara; sobretodo la de los últimos dos, que era un ligero desastre.

.-Y bueno, ya estamos en la escuela... y ahora?- pregunta Kuwabara al detenerse.

.-Supongo que buscar el salón que nos corresponde- sugiere Hisoka al revisar una ves más la hoja.

Pero, Hisoka siente como unas manos varoniles lo abrazan por la espalda; los demás se quedan helados... el chico casi pega un grito y más al escuchar un tono de voz casi sensual... era Tsuzuki.

.-Oh.. Hisoka, han llegado... a Tatsumi no le gustará que llegaron tarde- explica el chico con una carpeta en sus manos.

.-Ah?... cómo llegó, no..- Kuwabara estaba casi asustado.

.-..-.- no asustes así, aparte estamos en una escuela- responde Hisoka mientras que su 'amigo' se separa de él.

.-Gomen, bueno es mejor que vayan a su salón correspondiente... y tenemos la primera parte de la misión completa.

.-Y cuál es?- pregunta Yusuke.

.-Pues nosotros seremos maestros... así quedó, Watari de química, Tatsumi de matemáticas...

.-... y tú?- pregunta Hisoka.

.-... ah pues como profesor de Historia, jejejeje lindo no?- sonríe.

.-En ese caso, será bueno darlo a saber a Koenma, no Yusuke?- dice Kurama mientras que éste asiente.

.-Jejeje entonces se lo hago saber más tarde.

El de ojos violetas asiente y los deja solos, así... Hisoka y Kurama toman otro pasillo, pues ellos eran un año mayor que Yusuke y Kuwabara; estos dos quedan enfrente del salón.

.-Abre la puerta Kuwabara!

.-Es necesario?... es que, me sentí un poco raro... sabes?

.-MM?

Mientras Kuwabara intentaba dar a saber ese extraño presentimiento, por los pasillos pasa un hombre de blanco y por unos instantes fija su vista en esos dos, de sus labios sale una ligera sonrisa.

Tanto Yusuke como Kuwabara giran su vista inmediatamente, no ven a nadie... sólo algunos alumnos que los miran raro.

.-Por... unos instantes sentí escalofríos...- comenta Yusuke- ya, abre la puerta.

.-De.. acuerdo- él de igual forma se sentía raro.

De ese modo, los dos entran a su salón de clase; notan que el profesor les estaba diciendo algunas palabras y al verlos, suspira de alivio.

.-Es su primer día y llegan tarde... bienvenidos- comenta el profesor.

.-Eh.. si.. jejejeje soy Urameshi Yusuke- se presenta el chico haciendo una ligera inclinación.

.-Y yo... Kazuma Kuwabara- hace lo mismo el de ojos pequeños.

Así, el profesor les dice sus lugares y éstos se sientan... es así, como la verdadera misión daba por inicio, su misión sería encontrar a esa persona que desea hacer tal fatalidad... sólo saben que está en esa escuela, pero lo demás... tendrán que hacerlos solos... 

**Fin del capítulo tres**

Jajajajaja, como la ven?... el Reikai Tantei y los Shinigami ya iniciaron su trabajo, pero... podrán hacerlo?... después de todo, tienen que llevarse muy bien para no fallar en esa misión... quien es el ser que pasó cerca de ellos?... por que Kurama se molesta sobretodo al ver a Tatsumi, parece que sabe algo que ningún Tantei sabe... Hiei entrará en alguna ocasión a clases? n.nU... esto y más en el siguiente capi de este fic!

Hiei-.. -.- quiero irme.

Hisoka- Bunny-san, ya están listos los reviews.

n.n ok, ustedes por favor... contéstenlos!

Hiei- ¬¬... si claro, (toma la hoja)

**x.KaoRi-KiTsuNe.x:** u.u bueno, la verdad que ni nosotros sabías de la existencia de esos shinigami, pero.. te agradecemos que te guste el fic; gracias por el review...

Hisoka-.. es mi turno(toma la hoja)

**Nimzay:** debo decir... Nimzay-san que lo emocionante de este fic ya inició aqui,... (fija su vista a Hiei y nota que seguía con el uniforme)... pues aqui mi compañero ya anda asi, o.o bueno... me podría responder por qué es serio con nosotros y con el pelirrojo (véase Kurama) no le dice nada?

Hiei- no te metas en lo que no te incumbe -.-

Hisoka-... ah, después de todo me cae bien porque no es un baka como los demás.. -.-U gracias por su review.

Hiei- bien, me toca!(le arrebata la hoja)

**SteDiethel:** -.- que bueno que dices eso, a la conejo loca luego se le ocurre cada cosa... (Bunny lo mira con la katana en la mano).. ejem, bueno agradecemos mucho tu apoyo... pero, a Bunny no le gusta Shaman King,... no me preguntes por que, aun así le da gusto que sea de tu agrado esta historia... gracias por el review.

Hisoka-...-.- me va(toma la hoja)

**Nekot:** o.o mm bueno tres días nos dio Koenma-san y Konoe-san para que mas o menos nos llevemos bien(aunque no lo parece)... pero la verdad no tenemos el número de días fijos para realizar la susodicha misión, ... bueno Tsuzuki-kun -.- siempre hace amigos... a mi tampoco me cae mal Yusuke... su amigo ese... Hiei, cómo se llama?

Hiei- quien?... el baka de Kuwabara?

Hisoka- ese mismo!... se me hace medio tonto... o.o mmm tendré que prevenir a Kurama de que tenga cuidado, ni Tsuzuki que lo conoce muy bien conoce las intenciones de ese científico loco..

Hiei- ¬¬ acaba de entrar a mi lista negra del Gokuryuuha ese tal Watari.

Hisoka-... ok, bueno... nosotros nos llevamos bien porque nos parecemos mucho...

Hiei- así es, al menos no trabajaré con un baka.

Hisoka- igual yo.

Hiei- bien... yo tomo el último review (toma la hoja)

**kaoru yasami:** o.o te gustamos?... que bueno que te guste el fic, a la conejo le da mucho gusto... gracias por tu review.

Mou! muy bien n.n jejeje, gracias chicos por ayudarme... bueno, es todo y nos vemos en la próxima actualización de Sakura no Tsuki! n.n digan adios!

Hiei- ... adiós...

Hisoka-... adios...

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny n.n

(próxima actualización... estarán Tatsumi y Kuwabara O.OU)


	5. Los raros, los rebeldes y los populares

**Capítulo 4: los raros, los rebeldes y los populares**

Todo parecía tranquilo, nada de raro en esa escuela... pero, en uno de los árboles de ese lugar, un chico que vestía ropas escolares parecía que disfrutaba de una buena siesta; una de sus grandes pasiones era estar sobre un árbol y descansar, estar en paz.

El chico parecía que dormía, además que el silencio eran bastante relajante, sus ojos de fuego se mantenían cerrados, escucha el movimiento de las hojas, de algunas aves cantar... y...

.-Hey chico! Es hora de clase!- grita un profesor el cual había descubierto al chico descansar.

Pero el 'enano' ni le hace caso, seguía descansando, eso provocó una rabieta por parte de ese profesor.

.-Te dije que bajes! Ya verás con el director!- el chico abre sus ojos y lo mira con fastidio... había dos cosas que detestaba en ese mundo humano: Kuwabara y que lo molesten cuando dormía sobre un buen árbol.

.-Humano no baka... no me molestes.

.-Ah! que falta de respeto!- grita molesto el profesor.

Hiei se levanta y mira fríamente al maestro, éste intenta calmarse pero se pone nervioso al ver que su mirada era casi para matarlo.

.-Ningún nigen me dice lo que tengo que hacer!- eran las palabras de Hiei e intenta sacar su espada pero...- maldita sea Kurama!- murmura esas palabras para si.

Recuerda que éste le sacó la espada por su espalda para evitar accidentes, no le queda de otra que usar sus puños para darle su merecido.

Sin importar, truena sus dedos y lo golpea... no era bueno hacer enojar a Hiei cuando duerme, el pobre profesor sentía su cara destrozare y como siempre, los alumnos se acercan y miran lo ocurrido.

Del mismo modo, Watari caminaba por los pasillos y se queda helado al ver lo que ocurría; deja caer algunos papeles y sale corriendo... hace a un lado algunos chicos y mira que Hiei observaba de forma asesina al profesor que tenía la cara llena de moretones y la nariz destrozada.

.-Hiei!- Watari se acerca al pobre hombre y se alegra de que estuviese vivo aún.

.-... hmm.

En eso, una chica se le acerca bastante maravillada a la forma en la que Hiei golpeó al profesor, éste se queda extrañado.

.-Ah! eres nuevo ne?... no te había visto por aquí!- comenta la chica- buen golpe! Se lo merecía!

.-...- Hiei no decía nada, solamente observa que Watari ayudaba a levantar al hombre.

.-Bueno... puedo saber tu nombre aunque sea y el salón al que vas?- dice la chica.

.-...Hiei...

La chica se extraña a ese nombre, no era muy común pero sonríe... eso para Hiei era raro, la mira como si fuese un bicho raro y luego nota que tenía una flor de color rojo en su cabello azulado corto, sus ojos azules lo miraban fijamente.

.-Yo soy **Tsubaki**** Kakyouin**... gusto en conocerte Hiei-kun.

.-Hiei... kun?- murmuraba esas palabras, pues casi nadie le decía así, salvo que su hermana Yukina.

De ese modo, Watari sonríe y se acerca a él, le da un pequeño codazo del modo que éste sale de su trance.

.-Oh... eres un picarón!- pero... siente el aura del enano furiosa, lo cual se arrepiente de esas palabras.

.-Humana tonta...

.-Ah chico, deja de decir cosas... acompáñame a la enfermería y otra cosa, por qué no estás en un salón?

.-...no me mezclo con humanos- responde fríamente.

Eso, para Watari era lo mejor que escuchaba en años, pasa su mano en el cabello azabache del chico para despeinarlo; eso lo hace enfurecer más, pero se abstiene de hacerlo...

.-_Maldito Kurama... me estás pegando tu paciencia_- piensa el chico mientras Watari se lo lleva.

Ya en la enfermería... Watari intenta abrir la puerta pero, se queda helado cuando ve quien era el médico de la escuela.

.-TÚ? NO SE SUPONE QUE..._- _Watari grita a cuatro vientos y Hiei mira quien era esa persona.

.-... joven Yutaka, hacía tiempo que no lo veo...- responde el hombre de cabellera plateada.

.-...- Hiei observa con detenimiento a ese hombre extraño, pero... siente algo extraño en su interior que no lo deja sentir su presencia.

El médico escolar era Muraki, para Watari era lo peor que pudo ocurrir, no le agradaba en absoluto porque por su culpa, Tsuzuki casi muere al liberar a uno de sus shikigami o bestias espirituales cuando fue secuestrado.

.-Es una linda coincidencia verlo aquí..- pero siente que alguien lo observaba fijamente, mira a Hiei- nunca te he visto chico...

.-..- Hiei no decía nada.

.-Ahhh! Este profesor fue golpeado por él, será mejor que alguien lo atienda- comenta el de cabellos rubios.

Muraki sólo sonríe y toma al hombre... Hiei seguía mirando fijamente al hombre pero, eschuca una voz en su interior.

.-_Tu presencia no es la de un humano... siento desconfianza por parte tuya... o no? niño prohibido.._

Hiei se queda helado a eso, Watari lo despierta de eso y éste le dice que salieran y dejaran a Muraki con su trabajo; en el camino este intenta sacarle conversación.

.-Oye, tampoco te cae bien ese Muraki, ne?

.-...

.-Te quedaste mudo al verlo... admito que es guapo pero lo detesto- seguía hablando y nota que Hiei estaba perdido en sus pensamientos-... gomen, creo que te lleno de palabras!

Watari observa como el chico se iba a otro lado, éste se sentía raro, pues nunca se imaginó que alguien que su vida había visto le dijese esas palabras, que recordaban su pasado.

Mientras eso ocurría, Kurama y Hisoka se sentían un poco abrumados, pues cuando llegaron las chicas comenzaron a gritarles de que eran muy lindos; Tatsumi daba clase en ese momento y nota como las chicas se les acercaba para preguntarles algo.

.-Eh... este., si... esto se hace de esta forma...- Kurama sonreía a las chicas mientras que Hisoka estaba casi fastidiado pero lo hacía con amabilidad.

Realmente habían provocado una gran impresión, pues eran bastante atractivos... aunque en el caso de Yusuke y Kuwabara, no tenían ni diez minutos cuando...

.-Ah si?... si quieres pelea la tendrás! Nadie insulta al gran Kazuma Kuwabara!

.-Eso queremos verlo idiota!- decía uno de los chicos.

.-Kuwabara! No tiene caso tener riñas!

.-Yusuke, qué pasó con tu espíritu de pelea?...- pregunta Kuwabara extrañado.

.-Simplemente que no tiene caso!

Para el resto de los hombres, fue una gran risotada, le decían de cosas como gallina o cobarde, aparte de otras palabras... eso, saca de sus casillas a Yusuke, del modo que no le importa los presentes y golpea fuertemente a esos chicos.

.-A mi nadie me INSULTA!

En ese mismo instante, Tsuzuki llega y mira sin palabras la riña que se provocó, así que se acerca a ellos y saca a Yusuke y a Kuwabara, los agarra de sus ropas y quedan en el aire.

.-Ah niños... no es bueno pelear, mejor hagan las paces..no?- la sonrisa de Tsuzuki deja helados a los dos chicos, sin importar que los demás seguían riéndose.

.-...baka...- dice Kuwabara.

Tsuzuki los deja en paz y se acerca a su escritorio, abre uno de sus libros y habla.

.-Bueno, al menos en mi clase no quiero que peleen, si?... de veras que esto no es una calle para hacerlo, si?... intenten llevarse bien!... ahora, quiero hacerles un examen sorpresa para ver como andan en historia.

Tanto Yusuke como Kuwabara se caen para atrás, detestaban esos exámenes pero, por su mente les pasó algo maravilloso: Tsuzuki vivían con ellos y eso daba igual a que podían ver lo que habrá de exámenes y trabajos que dejara en un futuro.

La clase de Tsuzuki era amena, daba su clase como si hubiese estado ahí(... realmente Tsuzuki nació a principios de la Era Meiji), las chicas sobretodo les gustaba como era, sus ojos todo.. cuando terminó la clase, el de ojos violetas se acerca a los dos chicos y dice divertido:

.-Ni con dulces podrán sacarme los resultados de mis pruebas! Nos vemos en la casa!- así, el chico sale del salón y ambos sienten como su bello plan caía por los suelos.

Ya había terminado el día, y ellos salían de sus salones para dirigirse a su hogar, Kurama era el primero porque se enteró de que Hiei golpeó a un hombre y lo buscó hasta la zona más alejada de la escuela... estaba sentado bastante pensativo.

.-Hiei... qué te dije...- comenta Kurama.

.-Me despertó, sabes bien que eso es lo que más detesto...- Hiei le contesta pero sin mirarlo, seguía bastante pensativo.

Kurama sonríe divertido y se sienta a su lado, éste se sonroja un poco al acto de éste. El de ojos esmeraldas lo abraza mientras le dice algo en su oído.

.-Prométeme que no golpearás a otro humano... o sino, Youko te castigará...- eso último dejó helado a Hiei, no era que detestaba a Youko pero, le daba miedo... y mucho.

.-Ah... bueno... lo intentaré- nota que el chico le sonríe, eso hasta cierto punto lo fastidiaba pero era el sello peculiar de su amigo.

.-Será mejor que vayamos a casa... – dice Kurama mientras se levanta.

Por otro lado, Hisoka se encuentra con Yusuke y Kuwabara entre los pasillos... estos se alegran de verlo y se acercan a él.

.-Oye, has visto a Kurama?- pregunta Yusuke.

.-... se fue antes que yo...- pregunta Hisoka indiferente.

.-Hey Hisoka! No te gustaría acompañarnos?... vamos a darle su merecido a unos bakas!- comenta Kuwabara mostrando su puño.

Hisoka los mira raro, no entendía esa clase de expresiones... pues se le hacía raro un poco la expresión de esos chicos.

.-Eh?..

.-Ahhhhh! Eres la copia exacta de Hiei!... no no no no!- Kuwabara jala del brazo a éste.

Cuando estaba por hacer eso, Hisoka se aleja de él de forma inmediata, pues era muy sensible al percibir las emociones de otros, observa en su interior... a una linda chica de cabellos verdosos y kimono azul... Hisoka empuja a Kuwabara que cae al suelo adolorido y extrañado.

.-Hisoka! Estás bien?- pregunta Yusuke extrañado.

.-... no me toquen!- Hisoka evita que se acerquen ellos.

.-Oye! No te hice nada!

El chico se levanta y se va de ahí, dejando solos a los dos, Yusuke se queda extrañado y ayuda a Kuwabara a levantarse.

.-Es un poco raro...- dice Kuwabara.

.-.. no lo creo- comenta Yusuke, vi que se asustó cuando intentaste tocarlo, además que se tocó su cabeza como si viese algo.

Ninguno de los dos dice algo más y deciden irse a casa, el primero en llegar fue Hisoka... deja sus cosas en su habitación y se acuesta, no le gustaba mucho que lo tocaran porque percibía sus emociones, aunque las del de ojos pequeños eran buenas... no quería saber mucho de él. Más tarde llegan Hiei y Kurama, pues éste segundo le tocaba preparar la cena...

Hiei pasa a su habitación y encuentra a Hisoka recostado boca abajo; se le hacía raro y lo mira fijamente, hasta que éste se levanta y queda sentado, tocaba su cabeza intentando olvidar todo... pero, no nota la presencia de Hiei hasta que siente su mirada penetrante.

.-Tú...- dice él.

.-...- Hiei no le dice nada, sólo se da la media vuelta y sale del lugar, deseaba acompañar a Kurama mientras prepara la cena.

Unos minutos después, llegan Kuwabara y Yusuke, estaban contentos porque derrotaron a esos tipos, no habían perdido la práctica y eran reconocidos por su habilidad; Kurama se acerca a ellos.

.-Pasó algo?- pregunta.

.-Jejejeje hemos puesto nuestro nombre en alto otra vez!- habla Kuwabara.

.-Así es!

.-De nuevo peleas callejeras?... recuerden que estamos en misión- comenta Kurama serio.

.-Lo sabemos Kurama! Pero no lo pudimos evitar!- dice Yusuke sonriendo.

El chico suspira y pide a dios que eso no cause problemas... regresa a la cocina y observa a Hiei sentado en una silla.

.-Oye Hiei... te veo raro, estás más serio de lo acostumbrado.

.-... nada.

.-Dime...

.-No es nada!

Ya lo conocía a la perfección, Hiei no podía escaparse de Kurama, así que no hace otra que decirle.

.-Hacía tiempo que no escuchaba 'niño prohibido'... es eso.

.-Oh, Hiei... pero estás bien?- Kurama sabía a la perfección que ese era el término que le dieron al koorime cuando su propia madre lo abandonó siendo un bebé.

.-... supongo...

El chico estaba por decir algo más pero, Tatsumi entra a la cocina, lo que provoca que dejen la conversación en otro lado; Kurama mira serio de nuevo a ese shinigami, Hiei lo nota y por unos instantes, ambos seres cruzan miradas...

.-Hiei... será mejor que no golpees a alguien más, no es bueno para la misión- dice seriamente el hombre de ojos azules, Hiei lo mira extraño mientras que Kurama le responde.

.-No tiene el derecho de decirle lo que puede hacer o no.

Para Tatsumi era algo ofensivo esas palabras pero lo mira fríamente, Kurama hace lo mismo... Hiei una vez más mira a Kurama.

.-No me cae bien...

Una hora después, todos estaban cenando... la comida de Kurama realmente era muy buena del modo que pidieron doble ración. Después cada quien se fue a lo suyo... Tsuzuki por su lado nota que Hisoka estaba un poco raro así que luego de la cena lo siguió hasta su habitación, pues nota a Hiei por el jardín.

.-Oye Hisoka... qué te pasa?- pregunta preocupado Tsuzuki.

.-... esos chicos...

.-Ah?... te refieres a los detectives de Koenma-san?

.-Uramehsi y Kuwabara...- comenta Hisoka dándole la espalda.

.-Qué pasó?

El chico de cabellos rubios siente los brazos del de ojos violetas a su alrededor, del modo que un rubor de sus mejillas aparece; nota que estaba preocupado por él.

.-Dime... te hicieron algo?...

.-No... simplemente que... me tratan diferente...

.-Mmm como que?... como amigos de siempre?

Para Hisoka era extraño, nunca pensó que unos chicos que realmente eran humanos; dejando a un lado de que tuviesen poderes espirituales, no le dijesen monstruo o algo así.

.-...ah Hisoka, eso es muy bueno sabes?... es bueno tener amigos de tu edad, suerte la tuya...- comenta tsuzuki luego de darle un beso en su mejilla.

.-... amigos?... y tú? Y los demás...

.-n.n claro que lo somos, simplemente que me gustaría que tuvieras los tuyos de tu edad...

Hisoka mira fijamente a Tsuzuki, le dice lo que ocurrió en la escuela y éste sonríe... pues nota que esos dos chicos eran buenas personas, rebeldes y peleoneros pero, eran de buen corazón.

.-Entonces no te pongas así y si te invitan a algo... tienes mi permiso!

.-... -.- lo dices como si no quieres estar conmigo- murmura el chico.

Asato lo abraza y le dice que era mentira eso, que le daba mucha felicidad que ellos dos se les acercara sin importar lo que realmente era; Hisoka sonríe un poco.

.-Entonces me prometes que serás su amigo?- comenta Tsuzuki.

.-.. lo intentaré...

Uno de los grandes temores de Hisoka era que le dijesen monstruo, ya que en el tiempo que estuvo con vida, su propia familia lo alejaban de sus vidas y le decían que era un monstruo... por el simple hecho de ser diferente a los demás, por tener ese extraño poder de sentir las emociones de otros; por eso es muy serio... es su barrera para evitar que le hiciesen daño, pero... al conocer a Tsuzuki todo cambió... era más que su amigo, era la persona más importante para él, pues igual sabía que él no tuvo una vida muy agradable que se diga...

El chico abraza a Tsuzuki y ambos se quedan así por unos momentos, Kuwabara y Yusuke ven ese momento y deciden irse de ahí... pero, se topan con Tatsumi.

.-Sabían que si tienen riñas, nos pueden descubrir?- comenta Seichiro.

.-Ah! cállese- responde Kuwabara.

.-Estúpido niño!... se más responsable por la misión! Nada de riñas!- eran las palabras del secretario bastante enojado, luego se va de ahí.

.-Jejejeje se quieren mucho, ne?- dice en broma Urameshi.

Para Kuwabara eso era el colmo del modo que desea casi matarlo, mientras tanto Watari sonríe a eso, para su sorpresa nota que en la cocina todavía estaban Hiei y Kurama pero, se apena un poco porque los encuentra mientras se daban un beso... al final, se encuentra con Tatsumi.

.-Qué pasa?

.-Ah... que bueno que te veo! Te quiero decir algo interesante...- comenta Watari.

.-Y que es, dime?

.-Qué Muraki está en esa escuela... y bueno, la verdad pensé que había muerto en esa ocasión, cuando secuestró a Tsuzuki.

Seichiro se queda extrañado a eso, queda en silencio unos segundos para que luego tomara palabra.

.-En ese caso hay que estar alerta, lo viste tú o alguien más?

.-Pues Hiei estaba conmigo, pero lo vi medio raro...- dice algo preocupado Watari.

.-Mm bien, por ahora no hay que decirle de esto a Tsuzuki, hay que seguir como si nada... no hay que decir palabra alguna sobre este asunto... de acuerdo?

.-Bien!

De ese modo, todos terminan por descansar, había sido un día bastante raro para ser el primero, pero fue un poco más pacífico que los demás...

**Nota de la autora:** bueno... para los que vieron YnM, recuerdan a la niña de nombre **Tsubaki**** Kakyouin**?... pues bien, hará su aparición en este fic; pero hablaré un poco de ella:

En la historia, es hija de un hombre bastante importante dentro de la política del país, pero está enferma del corazón y está bajo el cuidado de Muraki... Tsuzuki y Hisoka(sobretodo este último) la conocen en un crucero donde se dice que aparece un fantasma... Muraki también está en ese barco y lo raro de todo, comienza porque varias personas mueren de manera trágica, ya sea destazadas o por envenenamiento (Muraki fue uno de ellos)... mientras que le dejaban una nota a Tsubaki y ésta por lógica, se sentía mal.

Al paso de la historia siguen muriendo diversas personas y todas ellas tienen una carta del tarot que al mismo tiempo es una clave; al final, todos se enteran que ese fantasma era una amiga de Tsubaki que vendía flores y que fue muerta por Muraki, supuestamente para salvarle la vida a la chica; la chica por lógica quiere venganza pero los shinigami al final la detienen... Muraki 'revive' y les explica que el fue el asesino de esas personas, pero hiere a la chica... lo que provoca la furia total por parte Hisoka(se encariñó de la chica) pero nota que la chica deseaba morir, pues ella desde que lo conoció, estuvo enamorada de Muraki... el barco es destruido y Hisoka no tiene otro remedio que matar a Tsubaki, pues ella misma se lo pide. Tsuzuki lo sabe y consuela al chico destrozado por lo que hizo y más... porque tenía las manos manchadas de la sangre de ella... Muraki por su lado, deja la flor de la chica caer en el mar, ya que ésta siempre tenía una en su pecho o en su cabello(regalo de su amiga de la infancia)...

Aquí, ella supuestamente no muere por Hisoka, no habrá romance entre ellos porque no me fue muy afecta a dicha, pero... jugará un papel interesante, sobretodo con Hiei... XD.

**Fin del capítulo 4**

Jajajaja, como ven?... Hiei se atrevió a golpear a un profesor! Pero bueno… yo le doy la razón aunque…. Como es que Muraki sabe que le decían 'niño prohibido' al koorime?... esto y más en el siguiente capi!

Tatsumi- buenas noches a todos… -.-

Kuwabara-…. Hey Bunny, hasta cuando tendré que soportar a este tacaño?

.-U… será mejor que ambos se lleven bien, vale? Les dejo el trabajo… ¬¬ contesten reviews y no se peleen… tengo que irme.

Kuwabara-…. Y como se hace eso?

Tatsumi- -.- niño estúpido

(mirada asesina de ambos)

.-U sin comentarios

(Kuwabara toma la hoja)

**SenkoKun** … oh chica llegaste tarde… ni uno ni otro te responderán…. Bunny nos está turnando en cada actualización, n.n pero si quieres YO el hermoso Kazuma Kuwabara te responderá a tus dudas dama!

Tatsumi(se aguanta la risa)-… bello?... jajajajaja… Youko lo es mejor….

Kuwabara- OO eh?...

Tatsumi- -.-… continua, yo quiero seguir!

Kuwabara-…. En fin, pues mira chica… Bunny nos puso de ese modo por muchas razones…. Kurama por ahora no traga mucho a los shinigami, pero pronto te darás cuenta que es hacia uno de ellos, Tsuzuki era mejor que estuviese con alguien como Yusuke… Hiei y Hisoka están juntos para que haya un equilibrio… ellos dos son los únicos que en la casa no causan problemas como los demás, por lo mismo de que ambos son muy parecidos… jajaja ese tacaño… es un baka!

Tatsumi- hey!

Kuwabara- en fin, gracias por el review…

(Tatsumi le quita la hoja)

**Nekot** -.- otra loca por Muraki… con Bunny eres la segunda persona que escucho eso señorita, ehh…la verdad que yo no entiendo por que ese niño nos mira feo, pero Bunny nos dice que el sabe algo que sus demás compañeros no saben… si, Muraki fue quien asustó a Urameshi y el baka… aun asi hay mucho misterio aun, gracias por su review.

(Kuwabara molesto toma la hoja)

**Valsed** o.o mmm que bueno que no te atrasaste, nos da gusto que te agrade el fic… si, a Youko le pasa algo raro… casi siempre está enojado, eso dice Kurama y los enemigos a enfrentar son dos… -.- no puedo decir mas porque Bunny me mata, gracias por el review!

o.o milagro que no se pelearon…. n.n eso me da gusto, sean buenos niños vale?

Kuwabara- pues que mas queda, tengo que soportar a este tacaño gruñon!

Tatsumi- ¬¬ mas respeto a tus mayores!

Kuwabara- ¬¬ pues estás viejo!

Tatsumi- ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!(corretea a Kuwabara)

u.u ahhh bueno, pues nos vemos en la próxima actualización de este fic! Nos vemos!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny n.n

(próxima actualización estarán Tsuzuki y Yusuke!)


	6. Extraño suceso en la tarde

**Capítulo 5: extraño suceso en la tarde**

Los días pasaban bastante tranquilos, como siempre, había riñas pero lo normal... exactamente habían pasado tres largos días...

Era un día como siempre en la escuela... todos habían llegado temprano y estaban en sus clases, se notaba con claridad quienes eran los populares; en el caso de Kurama, todos se habían dado cuenta que era un chico muy inteligente... pues a pesar de estar en su cuarto día, había sacado las mejores notas en su clase.

En el caso de Hisoka, más o menos... mientras que Yusuke y Kuwabara... las más bajas, pero Hiei... Kurama había hablado con él para que estuviese ahí pero, sólo llegó a que estaría en los alrededores del lugar... pues no deseaba de alguna u otra forma estar con esos humanos.

El resto de los shinigami, pues de igual modo se ganaron la fama de las chicas, pues aparte de que eran muy guapos, sobretodo Tsuzuki y Watari eran muy amables, Tatsumi igual pero era un poco estricto... pero eso no evitó que se ganara sus fans...

Seichiro caminaba por los pasillos mientras tenía en sus manos algunos libros, se dirigía a la sala de maestros hasta que, nota que una chica se le acerca.

.-Sensei Tatsumi... me permite unos segundos?- pregunta la chica ligeramente sonrojada, éste se queda extrañado.

.-Qué deseas?

.-Yo... tome, espero que le gusten...- la chica hecha un tomate le regala unos chocolates, la caja donde estaban era de forma de corazón, éste por su lado se queda extrañado pero sonríe un poco para ella.

.-Gracias... chica.

De ese modo, toma su camino y la chica suspira más que enamorada... Yusuke se le acerca sonriendo.

.-Oye! Qué le ves? Es un tacaño mal geniudo!- dice Urameshi, pero... por unos instantes sintió que vio la luz del mas allá porque, la chica lo mira con cara de asesinarlo, simplemente por insultar a su 'querido' profesor.

.-No insultes a sensei Tatsumi...

Yusuke sale corriendo y por casualidades de la vida se acordó de Keiko, ahora que lo pensaba... la extrañaba un poco, no es que fuese masoquista pero, hacía días que no sentía alguna bofetada de su parte. Mientras camina nota que en los jardines estaba Hiei... parecía que descansaba cómodamente en un árbol.

.-Ah Hiei!- grita Yusuke al llegar hasta donde estaba, éste se despierta y se queda extrañado.

.-Qué quieres Urameshi?- responde seriamente.

.-Oye!... por qué no estás con los demás?- pregunta curioso.

.-Porque no quiero estar con baka nigen!- responde en tono fastidiado.

.-...ah Hiei-kun! Que sorpresa de verte!

Para Yusuke era algo extraño, gira su vista y mira a una hermosa chica que tenía en sus manos una bolsita, parecía que traía su almuerzo, Hiei se queda paralizado al verla.

.-O.O ahhh Hiei, no sabía que tu novia fuese tan linda!- dice Yusuke entre broma y embobado al ver a tan linda chica.

.-...baka...- Hiei baja del árbol y ésta se le acerca.

.-Serían tan amables de acompañarme a almorzar, Hie-kun es amigo tuyo?- pregunta Tsubaki.

Hiei, se queda callado... algo que a Yusuke le sonó otra cosa, se acerca a su oído y le dice algo que realmente, no debía decir si quería estar con vida.

.-Ah... si Kurama se entera de que lo engañas con ella... pobrecito...- Hiei reacciona y estaba por golpear a Urameshi pero este le dice algo más- te atreves a golpearme enfrente de una dama?... le diré a Yukina que tiene un hermano bastante... agresivo...

Tsubaki mira un poco rara a esos dos, pero... Hiei, al escuchar el nombre de Yukina, que queda quieto; Yusuke sonríe en son de victoria y se acerca a Tsubaki.

.-Me encantaría... soy Yusuke Urameshi, mucho gusto! Mi amigo Hiei suele ponerse así al ver a una chica linda!- dice él mientras agarra al pobre enano.

.-Es muy lindo!... soy Tsubaki Kakyoyin, puedo decirte por tu nombre?- pregunta la chica.

.-Claro! Para mi sería un honor!- dice Yusuke.

Momentos después, los tres comían debajo de un árbol, Hiei miraba atónito la comida... generalmente, bueno, solamente comía comida hecha por Kurama... Tsubaki lo mira raro.

.-Hiei-kun, no te gustó?- pregunta ella.

.-... n.nU oh Hiei, no seas tan tímido! Pruébalo!- al decir eso, Yusuke le mete un bocado en la boca al pobre y éste se lo traga... nota que era buena cocinera la chica después de todo.

.-..si...- dice en bajito.

.-Ah! que bueno, bueno... la verdad que no los había visto...- dice Tsubaki sonriendo.

.-Jejejeje es que, somos de Tokio, pero... mis amigos y yo decidimos estudiar un tiempo aquí en Sapporo, ne Hiei?- habla Yusuke mientras coloca su mano en la cabeza de un Hiei con ganas de matarlo pero que se aguantaba.

.-...hnn..- era la contestación de Hiei.

.-No habla mucho... pero eso es un si- dice Yusuke.

La chica ríe ante eso y Hiei se queda extrañado... pues la única persona que reía a su monosílaba manera de ser, era Kurama... pero, nota que dos personas más se acercaban a esa zona, sus ojos se fijan en un chico de cabellera roja y ojos esmeraldas... su indescriptible aroma a rosas lo detectaba con facilidad, nota que era Kurama y a su lado estaba Hisoka...

.-Ah! Kurama, Hisoka... vengan!- grita Yusuke y ambos seres notan su presencia, pero Tsubaki se queda extrañada al escuchar uno de esos nombres.

En eso, Hisoka se detiene por completo, Kurama se queda extrañado... la chica gira su vista y no se esperaba a quien encontraría...

.-Hisoka-kun...- dice ella sorprendida.

.-..Tsu...baki-hime?...

.-Eh, acaso se conocen?- pregunta Yusuke sorprendido.

Para ambos era una sorpresa, Hisoka pensó que había muerto en el crucero... y ella, imaginó que nunca más lo vería, sin pensarlo lo abraza, éste se siente un poco raro pero corresponde al gesto... Kurama sonríe ante ese momento y toma como a dos niños pequeños de la mano a un chismoso de Yusuke y a un Hiei petrificado.

.-Vamos... quiero hablarles de algo...

De ese modo, Tsubaki estaba muy feliz de encontrarse de nuevo con Hisoka, éste no entendía bien como es que ella:

.-Logré escapar a tiempo...- responde ella.

.-Pero.. cómo estás... tienes un mejor semblante que antes- comenta Hisoka.

.-Tuve una operación la cual me hace sentir como nueva, ya estoy bien!... no me imaginé que estuvieses aquí! Y tu amigo Tsuzuki-san?- pregunta ella.

.-Aquí anda igual... me da mucho gusto verte...

A lo lejos, Kuwabara ya estaba con los demás... Kurama sonreía por eso y éste no lo entendía.

.-Ah! desde cuando ese Hisoka tiene novia?- pregunta Kuwabara.

.-Baka... al parecer es una amiga- comenta Yusuke- una muy linda!

.-Hey! Le diré a Keiko!- dice Kuwabara.

.-Jejejejeje era mejor dejarlos solos, oigan y si salimos después de clases...?- propone Kurama.

.-MMmm pues si, salgamos! Y que Hisoka lleve a su amiga!- comenta Yusuke.

.-Y tú que piensas Hiei- pregunta Kurama colocando su mano en el hombro del chico.

.-...supongo...- responde, aunque para Kurama era un si.

A lo alto de uno de los edificios de la escuela, Watari y Tsuzuki observaban ese momento, al de ojos violetas le da gusto que Hisoka se encontrara con esa chica, pues recuerda que al subir al helicóptero mientras escapaban, su amigo lloraba porque decía que ella estaba muerta... pero ve que era diferente.

.-Ah! que lindo es el amor, no?- comenta Watari.

.-Jejejeje son sólo amigos- dice Tsuzuki.

En ese mismo instante, notan que Tatsumi llegaba con la caja de chocolates que se la pone en la cara a Asato; éste se siente maravillado al saber que su gran Seichiro le regaló eso.

.-Tómalos, yo no los quiero- dice éste.

.-Ah?... pasó algo?- pregunta Watari.

.-Chicas locas... regalan esto como si fuese no sé...

Pero a Tsuzuki no le importó que Tatsumi le diera esos chocolates porque no los quería, simplemente que era dulce, y eso... era una de las cosas que amaba; toma los dulces con ojos, orejas y cola de perrito y no duda un solo instante en comerlos.

.-..si, una chica de ahí me los regaló... pero no los quiero- decía Tatsumi.

.-Ah, que mala onda Seichiro... ahora por eso quiero seguir con mi gran proyecto.

.-Cuál... el de cambiar... de sexo?- con algunos chocolates en su boca decía Asato.

.-Claro! No saben cuanto deseo saber lo que siente una mujer- mirando feo a Tatsumi- luego de que alguien bien parecido la rechazara...

.-Keh! Tonterías... no degusto de tener una relación amorosa...- al decir eso, se levanta muy serio de su asiento y sale de la sala de maestros, tanto Tsuzuki como Watari se quedan extrañados, pues no entendían la reacción de su compañero.

.-Mmm bueno, pues me voy... acompañaré a los chicos a casa...- comenta Tsuzuki.

.-Bien, yo me quedo porque tengo otra clase que atender!- dice Watari.

Así, Tsuzuki sale de la sala pero estaba extrañado a la reacción de Tatsumi, desde que estuvo con él en el pasado, nunca lo vio de ese modo... nunca lo vio tan serio..

Más tarde, el Reikai Tantei y Hisoka junto con Tsubaki se disponían a salir, el de ojos esmeraldas no tuvo el valor para invitar a la chica por lo que Urameshi y Kuwabara hicieron ese trabajo; así que estaban afuera de la escuela cuando...

.-Hey! Esperenme!- grita Tsuzuki y todos lo esperan.

.-Tsuzuki..- Hisoka lo mira.

.-Ah... Tsubaki-chan! Que gusto verte!- Asato se acerca a ella y la saluda, ella igual lo conocía.

.-Igual me da gusto verlo...- dice ella.

.-Mmm van a casa?- pregunta el de ojos violetas.

.-Nop vamos a pasear un rato- comenta Kuwabara.

.-En ese caso... los acompaño.

Para ellos era algo bueno, pues... el tiempo que tenían de conocer a Tsuzuki, pensaban que era una persona muy agradable y así, todos se van camino al centro de la cuidad...

Realmente era un momento bastante divertido para todos, Kuwabara y Yusuke hablaban como locos, mientras que Hisoka con Tsubaki sobre el tiempo que dejaron de verse, Hiei y Kurama caminaban juntos y Tsuzuki estaba hasta atrás, como vigilando.

Asato se fija un poco en el comportamiento de los Tantei, no creía que jóvenes de la edad de Hisoka tuviesen una responsabilidad bastante grande pero, su vista se fija sobretodo en Kurama y Hiei, pues observa que a pesar de que son del equipo de Yusuke... de alguna u otra forma se excluían... sólo sabía por Watari que Kurama parecía ser como la reencarnación de un bandido muy famoso, al mismo tiempo se hace la pregunta del por qué, Kurama a veces era muy serio... pues estando con ellos no lo era... lo mismo con Hiei, pero Kuwabara le dijo que Hiei siempre era así...

.-Ah chicos, no quieren una soda?- pregunta Tsuzuki, todos aceptan la invitación y se lleva al pobre de Hisoka al café que estaba por ahí.

.-Ah! qué te pasa Tsuzuki!- pregunta este extrañado.

.-Oye, tu que has estado más con ellos... no sabes por qué Kurama es un poco serio con nosotros?- pregunta curioso.

.-u.u no Tsuzuki, no lo sé... – responde él.

.-Mou, bueno... aparte de preguntarte eso... quería que me ayudaras con las sodas, no soy un pulpo! Jejeje.

Hisoka suspira un poco, realmente quería a Tsuzuki... pues soportaba todo, mientras tanto, en una mesa Yusuke y Kuwbaara hablaban de algunas 'hazañas' que tenían hacia Tsubaki y ésta sonreía.

.-...Realmente somos de temer en Tokio, podemos acabar con 20 chicos de un solo golpe!- dice en tono presumido Kuwabara.

.-20?... baka, eso no es nada- Hiei responde y Kurama lo mira raro, había dado señales de palabra hasta ese instante.

.-O.O Hiei-kun, tu también peleas?- pregunta Tsubaki curiosa.

.-Ah... si, igual pelea... jejeje- responde Kurama, pues no entendía muy bien como ella le decía 'kun', sólo Yukina y él(de broma) le dicen así.

Seguían hablando un poco hasta que, Hiei siente algo... alza su vista y nota que una especie de espinas se acercaban hacia Tsubaki, sin pensarlo salta y a toda velocidad se aleja con la chica.

.-Hiei!... qué pasa?- pregunta Kurama pero salta al sentir aire que se mueve provocado por esas espinas.

Kuwabara y Yusuke observan que otras más se acercaban a ellos y Kuwabara hace aparecer su espada espíritu y las hace polvo.

.-Kami! Pero... qué es todo esto?- dice el pobre Kazuma.

.-No lo sé pero... nos están atacando a nosotros!- grita Kurama mientras esquiva unas más.

Hiei por su lado deja a Tsubaki en una banca y ésta lo mira impresionada, nunca imaginó conocer a alguien realmente veloz, pues si no fuese por él, quien sabe que hubiese sido de ella.

.-... ve a un lugar seguro- eran sus palabras mientras se iba con los demás.

Tsubaki así lo hace, mientras tanto... Hiei se reúne con los demás y observa que estaban siendo atacados por más y más espinas... lo malo era que esas espinas parecían que tenían una especie de ácido.

.-Kami... imposible...- dice Kurama mientras se prepara para sacar, su látigo de rosa.

.-Qué?...

Pero, Yusuke nota una silueta que se aparecía... y no duda en usar su Reigun del modo que de su dedo índice, aparece una gran esfera de luz. Pero... el ser lo esquiva con facilidad y los ataca... tanto Hiei como Kurama notan que era... un ¿demonio?...

.-Qué?... no es lo que creo...- dice Kurama.

.-Eh?- Kuwabara lo mira.

Pero no pueden hablar porque lo que los atacaba era un demonio más grande que ellos y de sus brazos salían esas espinas... Tsuzuki y Hisoka notan lo ocurrido y corren a ayudarlos.

.-Pero... qué pasa aquí?- pregunta Tsuzuki.

.-Qué no ves?... esta cosa nos atacaa!- Kuwabara los esquiva.

En ese caso, Tsuzuki decide atacar... junta sus manos, dice algunas palabras y detrás de él un gran tigre blanco sale.

.-Byakko! Ataca!- ordena al shikigami del modo que hace lo que su amo le pide.

Los demás se sorprenden a eso, pero... los deja extrañados eso de Byakko porque les recuerda a algo, mejor dicho a alguien... Hisoka igual decide atacar pero, no se da cuenta que estaba por ser atacado por las espinas.

.-Vete!- grita Kurama pero Hisoka no le hace caso y aún así estaba por atacar al demonio que... unas espinas estaban por llegar a él... pero Kurama lanza su látigo del modo que las destruye- Hiei ataca por detrás!

Hiei hace eso y saca su espada, del modo que la blande 10 veces y de ese modo el demonio deja de lanzar espinas, los dos shinigami se sorprenden a eso... Kuwabara estaba por darle el golpe final cuando...

.-No! esperen!- grita Tsuzuki- tiene un alma humana dentro de él!

.-Qué?... pero como es eso?- pregunta Yusuke.

.-Tsuzuki... que harás?- pregunta Hisoka.

Entonces Tsuzuki ordena a Byakko, que destruyera a ese demonio y tomoara el alma de ese humano, Hisoka nota que se trataba de un hombre... así lo hace, Byakko ataca a ese demonio y es destruido... del modo que por unos segundos aparece la forma de esa alma... Hiei se queda helado, parecía que conocía a esa persona.

Luego, todos se quedan helados a lo que ocurrió, Kurama se da cuenta que había una especie de pentagrama el cual recoje y se queda extrañado, pues recuerda que la noche en que vio por primera ves a los dos ángeles de la muerte, algo idéntico lo paralizó.

.-No entiendo... como que esta clase de demonios pueden poseer a un humano?- se pregunta.

.-Mmm lo mismo pienso- responde Hiei.

Kuwabara y Yusuke se acercan a ellos y ambos les dicen que se trató de un demonio del Makai que se especializaba en la utilización de sustancias venenosas que provienen de plantas.

.-Wow... cómo sabes eso Kurama- pregunta Tsuzuki.

.-Porque conozco las plantas que hay en el Makai...

.-Makai... qué es?- pregunta Hisoka.

.-El Makai... es el lugar donde viven los demonios, lo opuesto al Reikai- explica Yusuke.

Cual va siendo la sorpresa de ambos que... una espina de pronto se levanta e intenta a atacarlos, Kurama por su lado usa una vez más su látigo de rosa y la hace polvo.

.-Ah... como es que estas cosas...

En eso, Hisoka siente una gran punzada en su pierna que lo hace caer, Tsuzuki no lo entendía y ve que una de las espinas estaba en su pierna derecha y éste sentía un gran dolor.

.-No puede ser!- Kurama sin importar toma la espina y logra sacarla al instante, pero... Hisoka pierde el conocimiento.

.-Hisoka! Despierta!- grita Asato.

.-El veneno... ha entrado a su cuerpo- comenta Hiei.

.-En ese caso... hay que llevarlo cuanto antes a casa!- dice Kurama.

Todos se van pero, Tsubaki los detiene... después de todo no obedeció las palabras de Hiei y estaba preocupada de ver a Hisoka así.

.-En ese caso... vámonos no hay tiempo!- grita Yusuke.

Así, todos hasta Tsubaki se van corriendo hacia la casa, Tsuzuki carga a Hisoka para ir más rápido... pero Kurama y Hiei estaban casi helados porque no entendían como era que una clase demonio como ese... fuese del Makai y segundo, que poseyera un alma humana... a lo alto de un edificio, un ser con una gabardina blanca sonríe en son de satisfacción al lograr su objetivo y al instante desaparece... 

**Fin del capítulo cinco**

Mou! T.T pobre Hisoka!... que pasará? Hiei y Kurama se extrañaron mucho a ese demonio... sobretodo Hiei, reconoció a ese ser, quien habrá sido el culpable?... salvarán a Hisoka? esto y más en el siguiente capítulo de este fic!

Tsuzuki- holas! n.n

Yusuke- buenas noches! ya tenía ganas de estar aqui!

Tsuzuki- igual yo, gracias bunny

Ah, no lo agradezcan... ahora si, contestan los reviews?(ambos asienten y Tsuzuki toma la hoja)

**Nekot:** hola nekot-chan! o.o ohhh veo que no te cae bien Tsubaki-chan pero es muy linda! jejeje yo no me pongo celoso porque se que Hisoka la quiere como una amiga... yo tendré el gusto de responderte chica a las dudas que nos enviaste... primero: gracias a Yusuke, él me dijo que Kurama y Hiei si son pareja, aparte Bunny lo hace para haya un poco más de emoción, (sonrojo) jejejeje si, Hisoka y yo igual somos novios jijijiji

Yusuke- o.o lo juras?

Tsuzuki- ah si, Yusuke... y bueno, Yusuke si sabe que esos tórtolos son pareja... Kuwabara piensa que son 'grandes' amigos pero..

Yusuke- no le cabe en su pequeña cabeza que son pareja... siempre les dice que son novios porque siempre andan juntos y no sabe que realmente lo son n.n, perdón Tsuzuki por interrumpir.

Tsuzuki- ah descuida, de eso tú lo sabes mejor que yo n.nU... bueno.. sigamos, o.o mm Tatsumi pues si, sigue siendo el mismo avaro de siempre aparte de que se autoproclamó el jefes de jefes en la casa XD y Hisoka, pues por ahora no lo sabe, claro que después se va enterar, jejejeje... si sigues teniendo dudas te las responderemos con gusto! gracias por el review!

(Yusuke toma la hoja)

**SenKo-kun:** o.o ah, pobre Tsubaki-chan... a mi me cae bien... O.O ehh lo bueno que Kuwabara no anda por aqui porque gritaría a cuatro vientos al escuchar ese insulto jejejejeje pero amiga, yo ni sé como llegó a nosotros si él es feo! XD y nosotros tres somos los más populares!

Tsuzuki- y es tu amigo?... ah, jóvenes de ahora... -.-U

Yusuke- en fin... dudo mucho que Bunny mate a Tsubaki porque solo es un personaje que aparece de forma momentánea, ella dice que igual habrá otros personajes: que conocemos nosotros y conocen los shinigami... Uhhhh! Tsuzuki dice ella que te ama!

Tsuzuki(sonrojo)- eh?... jejejejeje, gracias chica, me halagas! te mando un beso!

Yusuke- en fin, gracias por tu apoyo y por tu review!

(Tsuzuki toma la hoja)

**sayume:** uhhh Yusuke igual tienes fan por ahi, no se enoja tu novia si lo sabe?

Yusuke- ah no! Keiko ni anda por aqui así que... (guiñe el ojo) gracias chica!

Tsuzuki-... mmm quien es Seiya, o.o mmm ah ya, ya se quien es... ese baka volvió loco al pobre de Tatsumi porque llegó al JuOchO de repente, creo que alguien lo mató mmm, será bueno que cheque algunos datos, jajajaja Tatsumi siempre da esa impresión chica pero si lo conoces a fondo es muy amable.

Yusuke- amable... de los lentes que! XD

Tsuzuki- jajaja pero te advierto chica que luego te llevarás una gran sorpresa con él, jejejeje Bunny tiene algo bajo la manga, jajajaja igual pienso que Kurama y Hiei son muy lindos, Hiei me recuerda mucho a mi Hisoka-kun!... descuida, yo ando leyendo tu mensaje y está en buenas manos n.n... mmm bunny ya tomó tu petición y no tardará mucho en darte info pero... yo te aconsejo que puedas buscar en el buscador de googles o yahoo, pero casi todas las webs son en inglés -.-U... eh si, Hisoka es muy guapo! gracias por leer y por tu review!

(toma Yusuke la hoja)

**Valsed:** ah chica... nunca cambiaremos! jejejeje de hecho luego invitaremos a Hisoka a una que otra riña, me cae de maravilla ese chico... oh si, Bunny a veces no nos dice todo lo que planea, o nos da todos los detalles, jejeje ese tal Muraki me da cosa, no sé XD... bueno gracias por el review!

(tsuzuki sonríe y toma la hoja)

**Zekhen-angel:** ah descuida del review...o.o si, Muraki ya ronda por aqui y que mejor no te escuche Bunny porque casi lo defiende a capa y espada! como viste aqui, Hisoka fue víctima de un ataque pero... en esta ocasión ese Muraki tiene sus ojos en otra personita que no puedo decir su nombre porque no se me permite n.nU gomen... si, Tatsumi sobretodo tiene riñas con Kuwabara, es que... lo veo y pienso que era igual de chico XD claro, en lo psicológico me refiero jejeje

Yusuke- -.- no pues si

Tsuzuki- ese duo son muy graciosos!... si aqui Tsubaki aparece para dar sabor al momento, XD gracias por decir que es de mi propiedad pero de Muraki o.o... mmm a Bunny eso no le importa porque ama a ese tipo, pero descuida yo no me enojaré porque siento que eres buena chica!... oh si, estoy contento de que mi Hisoka tenga amigos de su edad.

Yusuke- ah, pues creo que Hiei es mucho más raro que Hisoka, al menos él habla... no da monosílabos como Hiei, pero me caen bien los dos después de todo!

Tsuzki- jejejeje gracias Yusuke por brindarle su amistad, n.n gracias por el review!

n.n bien! y por eso tienen doble dotación de dulces!

(ambos chicos) si! dulces!

Jejeje bueno, es momento de retirarnos! gracias por leer y nos vemos en la siguiente actualización!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny n.n

(próxima actualización... estará Muraki! non)


	7. El veneno del Makai

**Capítulo 6: el veneno del Makai**

Cuando llegan, Tatsumi y Watari casi se asustan al ver la inesperada llegada de ellos; sobretodo a Hisoka que estaba inconsciente:

.-Pero, qué rayos ocurre aquí?- pregunta Tatsumi extrañado.

.-Está muy mal! Hay que llevarlo a su habitación!- Watari ordena y todos llegan hasta la habitación del chico.

Lo que eran los chicos de Koenma, no entendían muy lo que estaba ocurriendo, Kurama y Hiei intentaban dar una explicación a ello.

.-Entonces... es lo que dicen?... demonio del Makai?- pregunta Kuwabara.

.-Así parece... – responde Kurama.

.-Y qué debemos de hacer?... – Yusuke intentaba encontrar una solución a ello.

.-Estará bien Hisoka-kun?- pregunta Tsubaki de pronto, dejando a los cuatro helados.

Habían hablado y sin darse cuenta que la chica estaba ahí, Hiei la mira fijamente para que Kurama se acercara a ella.

.-No lo sabemos, será mejor que regreses a tu casa, es más seguro.

.-Pero... no se supone que Hisoka-kun es un shinigami?... no puede hacerle daño eso, o si?- de nuevo pregunta la chica.

Eso, los deja pensativos... parecía que la chica sabía de la identidad del de ojos verdes, Yusuke mira a Watari que estaba muy preocupado.

.-Watari, cómo está?

.-Nada bien... me preocupa mucho- dice el rubio.

.-... el que sea un shinigami, no signifiqua que fuese inmune siempre... no es un ser común y corriente, Watari... deja que lo vea- Kurama mira serio al de anteojos y este asiente.

.-Kurama, está en su habitación con Tatsumi y Tsuzuki...

De ese modo, Kurama se va y mira a los demás... pero sobretodo a la chica.

.-Tsubaki-san, es un placer conocerla.

.-Igual a mi! Hisoka-kun me habló de usted!

.-Eh... acaso los conoces Tsubaki?- Kuwabara estaba perplejo.

.-Jejeje si, Tsuzuki y Hisoka la salvaron de un pequeño dilema, pero me da gusto que después de todo estés bien... después de la misión Hisoka se sentía muy mal- explica Watari.

.-Ya veo... gomen Tsubaki, luego no somos muy confiados, pero... puedes confiar en Hiei jejejejeje!- Yusuke se jala a Hiei y éste casi desea matarlo.

.-Supongo, Hie-kun es un chico muy amable- la chica sonríe para él y éste... hace su mirada hacia otro punto.

Kurama ya estaba en la habitación y nota que Hisoka no estaba despierto, Tatsumi ya estaba enterado de todo por Asato.

.-No ha despertado?- pregunta.

.-No, y la verdad que nos extraña que pase por eso!- Tsuzuki estaba muy preocupado.

.-Así es, acaso... tú conoces algo para sacarlo de esta?- Tatsumi mira fijamente a Kurama... éste le devuelve la misma mirada pero... el secretario por unos instantes mira unos ojos dorados.

El de ojos violetas se sentía un poco incómodo al ver ambas miradas, Kurama se concentra y revisa la pierna del chico.

.-Interesante... en efecto, es un veneno proveniente del Makai... – dice Kurama, Tatsumi se acerca a él y lo mira fijamente.

.-Cómo lo sabes?

.-...ni se atreva a tocarme... Tatsumi- la mirada de Kurama era más fría, Tsuzuki se interpone nervioso.

.-No por favor! No es momento de riñas!... Kurama, que se puede hacer?...- pregunta el chico.

.-Solamente contrarrestar los efectos del veneno con algunas hierbas Tsuzuki.

Tatsumi estaba muy serio a lo que estaba por ocurrir, observa que Kurama lleva a Tsuzuki hacia el jardín. Se sienta y coloca su mano en su cabeza.

.-_Por qué... esa mirada es idéntica a ese kitsune... se supone que está muerto..._- piensa el chico.

En la sala, Yusuke y Kuwabara le decían algunas cosas a Watari.

.-Si, descuida... Kurama sabe lo que hace, es un experto con todo eso de las hierbas... – comenta Yusuke.

.-... son su especialidad...- Hiei había tomado palabra y todos giran su vista a él, éste se siente un poco incómodo-... aun así, no sé... pero no hay más información a lo que se busca?...

.-Qué quieres decir con eso Hiei?- pregunta el rubio.

.-... que a mi no me parece coincidencia el ataque, el alma que salió de ese demonio era de un hombre que golpee hace unos días- comenta Hiei en un tono indiferente.

.-Que?... cómo es eso?- pregunta Yusuke.

Watari hace memoria y recuerda que unos días atrás, Hiei había golpeado a un maestro en la escuela; Tsubaki igual lo recuerda, pues ella fue quien felicitó al enano por eso.

.-No sé por qué pero... esto me huele a Muraki...- murmura Watari muy serio, Hiei lo mira por unos segundos, mientras que Tsubaki se queda sorpresiva.

.-Ah... cómo?- la chica se queda sorprendida.

.-Eh, disculpen... pero quien es Muraki?- pregunta Kuwabara.

.-Katakagi Muraki es un doctor que me atendió hace unos años... pero, intentó matarme...- hace el comentario la chica.

La chica recuerda algunas cosas de esos tiempos, al mismo tiempo se siente mal porque ella de algún modo se sentía atraída, decía que vestido todo de blanco lo hacía ver como un ángel y al mismo tiempo, pensó que era bueno y no, sólo la usó para lograr sus objetivos y casi estuvo a punto de matarla... sino fuese por Hisoka, ella ya no estaría ahí.

.-Mmm creo que yo si he escuchado de él- responde Yusuke- pero, la verdad luego me confundo con los nombres, jejejeje!

Todos los presentes se caen para atrás, Kuwabara por su lado seguía sin saber algo del asunto. Yusuke le pregunta al rubio porque esas sospechas.

.-Verás... Yusuke, hace tiempo que andamos detrás de ese hombre, es un ser realmente extraño... no sabemos mucho de él pero... podemos decir que su poder puede compararse casi con el de Tsuzuki y eso créeme, no es nada bueno...

.-Eh?... cómo es eso?- pregunta curioso Kuwabara.

.-Porque Asato puede usar a todos los shikigami que existen... es muy fuerte.

.-Pues no lo aparenta- responde Hiei.

El científico sonríe a eso, le sonó igual a Hisoka; y sí.. Asato tiende a aparentar de que es un poco tonto pero, realmente es el shinigami más poderoso que trabaja en el Meifu, y en eso... Yusuke le pregunta algo.

.-Y... esos shikigami... son como un tigre blanco?... Byakko.

.-Ah! oye... no se supone que yo lo mate? T.T- Kuwabara pega el grito de su vida y tanto Watari como Tsubaki lo miran raro, Hiei lamentaba estar ahí.

.-Jajajajaja, se refieren a los cuatro 'dioses'?...- comenta Watari.

.-Así es... cómo es eso?- comenta Hiei.

Para Watari era algo muy interesante pero, fue un producto de un ataque de risa por su parte, los Tantei lo mira raro... querían una respuesta a ello.

.-Jajajaja esos tipos,... son como sus descendientes... o.o jajaja.

.-QUE?- Yusuke se queda sin palabras, le dice que en los primeros casos que tuvieron cuando se convirtieron en detectives del mundo espiritual, tuvieron que pelear con esos tipos y casi, les cuesta la vida.

.-Jajaja... los destruyeron?... wow, bueno... son fuertes, pero... no llegan a la altura de los shikigami de Tsuzuki.. esos, pueden destruir el mundo si él puede pensarlo.

Con eso, casi trauman a Hiei, Kuwabara y a Yusuke... sus ojos quedan como platos y sus quijadas en el suelo; les dio a entender que no eran muy fuertes en ese momento, pues... les costó trabajo destruirlos, casi no podrían si luchan con los del de cabellos cafés.

.-Hiei-kun... está bien?- pregunta Tsubaki.

.-O.O dije algo malo?- comenta Watari.

.-Jejejeje... no, nada! jajajajaja- ríe nervioso Urameshi- _nos dijo débiles... que gracioso.._- piensa el chico de cabellos azabaches.

Por otro lado, ven que Kurama y Tsuzuki pasan hacia el jardín, les extraña mucho y siguen conversando un poco.

.-Pero, que harás?- pregunta Tsuzuki.

.-... ayudar a tu compañero...- sin decir palabra alguna, Kurama saca de uno de sus bolsillos una semilla y la deja caer al suelo.

.-Kami...- se sorprende al ver como Kurama realizaría esa extraña labor.

La semilla se introduce en la tierra, Kurama acerca sus manos a esa zona y comienza a brillar, la estaba alimentando con su energía espiritual para hacerla crecer. Asato no creía que un chico como él pudiese hacer tal cosa...

.-Pero, si haces eso... pierdes mucha energía espiritual!

.-No importa...- las palabras del chico eran serias, diferentes; Tsuzuki observa que no era él, sino... otra persona diferente.

La planta estaba creciendo y no era una planta cualquiera, sus flores eran un poco exóticas porque eran de color negro y tenían algunas espinas; era una planta del Makai.. Tsuzuki nota que Kurama caía de rodillas, se estaba cansando mucho a eso y decide ayudarlo. El pelirrojo siente que el chico lo sostiene y de ese modo completan el crecimiento de la planta.

.-... por qué... lo haces- pregunta Kurama sin palabras.

.-Somos equipo no?... no quiero que te pase algo Kurama, sé que no te caemos bien pero, debía ayudarte.. jejejeje- Asato ríe a eso último y Kurama sonríe.

.-En ese caso, te pido una disculpa... mi naturaleza interior suele ser desconfiada- el chico pelirrojo de nuevo sonríe y toma la flor de esa planta- será mejor que prepare el remedio de tu amigo.

Tsuzuki observa como Kurama se iba de ahí, pero... le extraña un poco a las palabras que dijo, luego lo acompaña. Tras unos minutos después el pelirrojo regresa a la habitación con el remedio... Tatsumi se extraña mucho.

.-Si! ya tenemos el remedio!- dice Tsuzuki.

.-En ese caso, hay que dárselo a Hisoka-kun- comenta Tatsumi.

Así, le dan el remedio al chico que lo bebe al instante... Kurama sonríe satisfecho a su labor, pues detuvieron a tiempo las consecuencias.

.-Oye Kurama... que hubiese pasado si, no tienes el remedio?- pregunta Tsuzuki.

.-...si fuese un humano, moriría al instante... pero, siendo un shinigami... no despertaría, estaría como en un letargo.

.-Ah... si es así gracias! Gracias Kurama!- Asato abraza a Kurama y éste sonríe un poco nervioso.

.-No las des, sólo tiene que descansar y mañana estará como nuevo.

De ese modo, Kurama sale de la habitación pero... Tatsumi lo sigue, tenía unas dudas; antes de bajarse las escaleras, éste lo detiene.

.-...- Kurama se queda quieto.

.-Eliminaste el veneno con otra planta del Makai... solo un youkai poderoso puede hacer crecer una planta en poco tiempo, tú eres un humano- eran las palabras de Seichiro.

.-...eso, no es de su incumbencia...- responde Kurama.

.-Hablas igual que él, acaso... son ciertos los rumores?... que el bandido del Makai reencarnó en un humano?

Cuando dice esas palabras, Kurama se extraña un poco, pero... no entendía como un shinigami lo supiera bien.

.-.. dilo...- entonces, toma de los hombros al pelirrojo y hace que lo mire a los ojos, su mirada mostraba un poco de serenidad... Seichiro lo mira fijamente-... nadie más que Youko Kurama puede hacer eso...

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el secretario lo acerca más y éste no hacía movimiento alguno; sólo que gira su vista y ve a Hiei. Tatsumi deja a Kurama porque siente la mirada fría de éste y se va de ahí.

.-Qué le pasa a ese?- pregunta Hiei al acercarse al kitsune.

.-... déjalo, tengo que preguntarle algo a Youko... – Kurama estaba muy serio pero Hiei lo mira una vez más.

.-Los demás te esperan... qué piensas decir a lo que ocurrió?

.-Simplemente que, el enemigo nos conoce bien... sabes? esto se pone más interesante... pues, además de eso, eso no iba a Hisoka, iba a alguno de nosotros cuatro...- comenta Kurama.

.-Je, tu intuición casi nunca falla... igual me di cuenta...- comenta Hiei.

De ese modo, los dos bajan con el resto y preguntan por Hisoka, Kurama les dice que para el día siguiente estaría muy bien.

.-Ja, por eso es muy bueno tener a Kurama a nuestro lado!- dice Yusuke.

.-Si! puede hacer curaciones igual de buenas que las de mi bella Yukina!- Kuwabara piensa por unos instantes en la koorime de hielo; Hiei se queda estático a ello y Tsubaki lo nota.

.-Jejejejeje, es que Hiei igual aprecia las curaciones de Yukina... ne?- Yusuke le da un codazo al pequeño, éste no hace caso a ello y se fastidia.

En realidad no era eso, sino que Yukina es su hermana gemela... ambos fueron separados desde bebés, pues él, al ser varón... las koorime obligaron a su madre que lo abandonara; Hiei desde siempre quiso buscarla pero... nunca le puede decir que es su hermano porque el precio a su tercer ojo o Jagan era nunca decirle a ella.

.-Oh kami!... debo irme a casa, es muy tarde!- Tsubaki se levanta tras ver su reloj.

.-No te quedas a cenar?- pregunta Watari.

.-Me encantaría pero... debo irme, muchas gracias y ojalá que Hisoka mañana esté mucho mejor!

La chica estaba por irse cuando Kurama le da un codazo a Hiei, éste lo mira raro pero su pelirrojo le sonríe para luego guiñarle el ojo.

.-Que...- Hiei no entendía nada y todos lo observan como si esperaran a que hiciera algo.

.-Un caballero debe acompañar siempre a una dama en una noche como esta...- hace el comentario Watari.

Para Hiei era algo fatal, pero nota que Kurama se lo pedía y éste... al no resistirse a la bella sonrisa de su pelirrojo de ojos esmeraldas, se levanta y mira a Tsubaki.

.-No vayas sola, deja te acompaño...- habla Hiei casi sin mirarla.

.-Muchas gracias Hiei-kun!- de forma de agradecimiento, le da un beso en su mejilla, todos sonríen de forma burlona y Kurama se despide de él.

Ambos chicos se van de la casa y Hiei por su mente vería la forma de vengarse de Kurama, ya no solo eran los bakas de Urameshi y de Kuwabara, sino que... su kitsune estaba en eso.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar... un hombre hablaba por teléfono, fumaba un cigarrillo y se peina algunos de sus mechones plateados para estar más cómodo.

.-... si, realmente salió como se planeó... pero, ese Hisoka fue el afectado... ninguno de los otros salió herido- hablaba.

.-... los cuatro son muy fuertes... pero, el experto en plantas es el pelirrojo, de seguro que contrarrestó los efectos del veneno del Makai- decía la otra voz.

.-Supongo, conozco al chico... parece muy inteligente pero, me intereso por uno de baja estatura... cómo dices que se llama?

.-Su nombre es Hiei...

.-Bien... y como va el proyecto?- pregunta un poco más interesado.

.-Perfecto... pero es necesario deshacernos de los shinigami y del Reikai Tantei, serían un gran obstáculo para liberar a los demonios..

.-MM si, bueno... llamo en otra ocasión, aun así trabajamos juntos... – de ese modo, el hombre de piel blanca cuelga el teléfono y mira unos papeles.

Esos papeles tenían algunos informes de los chicos de Koenma, parecía que los analizaba uno a uno, eso era necesario para conocer mejor a su enemigo.

Ya en la casa, todo parecía tranquilo... pero hablaban de lo ocurrido, pues debian tomar otras medidas.

.-Si lo que dice Kurama es cierto...-decía Watari.

.-Será mejor que hablemos con Koenma pronto, no nos dijo que el enemigo nos conocía... ya que el veneno no era hacia Hisoka sino a uno de nosotros- comenta Yusuke.

.-Cómo es eso?- pregunta Watari.

.-Quien haya manipulado a esa cosa... sabía que nosotros corremos peligro con eso!- Kuwabara se aterra un poco a ello- sobretodo yo!

Los presentes asienten pensativos y en la habitación... Tsuzuki miraba fijamente a un Hisoka que descansaba plácidamente.

.-... descuida Hisoka... encontraremos al quien te hizo esto... descansa, mi koi- así, el chico le da un beso en su frente y sale de su habitación.

**Fin del capítulo seis**

Mou! Después de todo Hisoka fue salvado! weee! lo malo de todo es que el o los enemigos parecen que conocen a los Tantei, Watari sospecha que fue Muraki y pueda que sea cierto, pero... Muraki con quien hablaba y leía informes de los Tantei?... ahora no sólo es ese extraño misterio sino, Tatsumi parece que conoce a Youko... pero éste no le agrada de todo... a qué se debe? que era lo que intentó hacer a Kurama?... esto y más en el siguiente capítulo de Sakura no Tsuki!

n.n y en esta ocasión está conmigo... Muraki-san! (suspiro)

Muraki-...gracias Bunny-san, se ve muy bien esta noche.

ohh! gracias!... pero mejor conteste a los reviews de nuestros lectores, le parece Muraki-san?

Muraki-... de acuerdo, si me prometes mi cita a solas con Tsuzuki.

O.O ahh! descuida! tendrás a tu Tsuzuki! tengo mis propios medios para esa clase de cosas, XD tampoco soy una santita XD!

(al fondo se escucha la voz de Hisoka y Tsuzuki:

Hisoka- eso no estaba en el contrato! ¬¬

Tsuzuki- Bunny! NUNCA ME DIJISTE QUE DEBÍA CENAR CON MURAKI! NOOOO! T.T)

.-U haga que no ha escuchado nada Muraki-kun kawaii, no es bueno verme enojada...

Muraki- o.o ejem,... bueno, de acuerdo...

**Nekot:** Bunny-san trata de actualizar cada semana... sino es viernes es sábado, es bueno saber que fue de su agrado este capítulo, mm si, fue mi primer movimiento... la verdad que no quería que Hisoka fuese el afectado pero así salió todo... esa niña, Bunny dice que estará presente por ahi... pues, los únicos que saben que estoy en su escuela son Watari-san, Hiei-kun, aunque sintieron mi presencia esos dos bakas que sigo diciendo que es imposbile que sean detectives espirituales... sobretodo ese alto con cara de tonto... ehh, Bunny-san como se llama?

n.nU Kazuma Kuwabara...

(al fondo: Kuwabara-... COMO SE ATREVE A INSULTARMEEEEE!)

Muraki- Bunny-san, puedo matarlo?... creo que haría hasta un favor a la sociedad, que te parece?

Pues, por mi hazlo... aunque si haces eso XD ya no podré reírme cuando Hiei lo insulta!.. ejem continúa por favor!

Muraki-.. si, Nekot-san, aun faltan bastantes misterios por sacar a la luz pero eso es poco a poco... gracias por su review.

**Senko-Kun:** mmm conozco muy bien a Bunny-san, los leerá.. pueda que se tarde un poco en hacerlo porque tiene que escribir y actualizar una web que tiene por ahi, ella te agradece tus recomendaciones!... -.- como que Tsuzuki-kun mandó beso?(ligeramente enojado)... mmm (mira a Bunny)

o.oU oye!... yo les dejo este espacio y ellos hacen lo que quieren! no me hago responsable de las reacciones que provoquen!... ya te dije, tú me haces algo y destruyo tu bella colección de muñecas antiguas, jejeje (mirada maliciosa) puedo hacerte otras cosas JOJOJOJOJO

Muraki(nervioso y suda frío)- eh, ok... si, como digas Bunny-san... ejem, bueno...Tsubaki de hecho no se junta tanto con Hisoka, será con otra persona... con ese tal Hiei, ejem... -.- lo seguiré diciendo, que le ve Tsuzuki-kun a Hisoka que no tenga YO?... gracias por tu review.

**Nasaki:** O.O... ah kami que mensaje, a ver por partes señores...mmm pues Hiei-kun tiene razón, me han contado como es él así que no se me hace raro su reacción ante Hisoka, Tatsumi reaccionó de ese modo porque parece que conoce a ese tal Youko Kurama... de hecho aquí parece que le estaba por hacer algo a Kurama-kun y Hiei-kun llega de pronto; con respecto a Tsubaki... debo decir que ese pelirrojito es raro, veo que él y el enanito hacen pareja y no se molesta mucho con eso...

Hiei- ¬¬ ese Kurama, como le encanta hacerme enojar!

¬¬ hey Hiei! tú no puedes estar aquí!

Hiei- ¬¬ como que no? quien ese Tatsumi para acercarse a MI Kurama?

(mirada asesina) Hiei, vete con el resto!...-.- o le diré a Yukina quien es su hermano...

Hiei- o.o ok... de acuerdo Bunny me voy...(se va)

Muraki- -.- a veces pienso que ella es peor que yo...

n.n ah Muraki-kun kawaii, no me haga caso... en fin, son todos los mensajes y nos vemos en la siguiente actualización de este fic!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny n.n

(siguiente actualización... estarán presentes: Kurama y Watari... again n.n)


	8. Segunda Fase

**Capítulo 7: segunda fase**

****

Era fin de semana... todos seguían durmiendo tranquilamente pero, sólo uno de ellos no pudo dormir como se debía.

Por la casa había un poco de ruido, no se sabía a que se debía... Kurama intentaba dormir un poco... coloca su almohada en su cabeza y parecía que el ruido traspasaba sus pobres oídos.

Los demás se extrañaban a ver que era y Kuwabara perdía casi la cabeza a tanto ruido, del modo que sale de su habitación para checar a que se debía.

.-Ahh! Qué es ese ruido infernal?

.-Yo que sé Kuwabara!- comenta Yusuke mientras lo acompaña.

Pero... de pronto escuchan una gran explosión, eso los deja más extrañados... así, todos corren hasta la parte subterránea de la casa, Tsuzuki sólo ve a un Watari lleno de ceniza y sus cabellos estaban levantados.

.-Ah!.. hasta cuando dejarás de experimentar por las madrugadas!- Tatsumi corre hacia él.

.-No... dormí...- muestra los presentes que tenía ojeras.

.-... y qué tanto haces?- pregunta Kuwabara.

.-Encontrar la fórmula para crear una poción que cambie de sexo!- los chicos de Koenma se quedan helados mientras que los compañeros del rubio suspiran fastidiados.

.-Cómo?... pero... para que?- pregunta Yusuke.

Watari mientras se limpia, les cuenta que desde siempre ha deseado realizar ese logro científico, pero... que siempre le falla, pues el desea cambiar de sexo para saber lo que realmente sienten las mujeres.

.-... -.- ni el doctor con el que peleamos en el torneo de artes oscuras eran tan loco- comenta Hiei.

.-Así es...- responde Kurama.

.-Ves Watari?... hasta ellos dicen que es una idea descabellada- Tsuzuki se acerca a él para ver si no estaba herido.

Más tarde, desayunan algo... las cosas estaban tranquilas hasta que tocan la puerta, Yusuke es quien la abre y cual va siendo la sorpresa para todos que... era Koenma.

.-Buenos días, Yusuke anoche me llamó- responde el chico mientras se sienta con los demás.

.-Así es... atacaron a Hisoka- responde Tatsumi.

.-... mmm entonces las cosas son más difíciles de lo que pensamos Konoe y yo...

Todos miran por unos instantes a Koenma, pues entendieron que ellos fueron como un... experimento.

.-Quiero una explicación a esto!- grita Kuwabara.

.-Espera Kuwabara!... pueda que tengas razón, lo hicimos para ver lo que desea el enemigo... aparte de su objetivo principal.

.-Y?- comenta Kurama.

.-Debemos pasar a la segunda fase... me quedé preocupado por lo de Hisoka-kun, así que tengan cuidado... por lo que veo, las cosas aquí no han sido tan malas..jejeje- Koenma sonríe a eso, mientras que el resto propone mejor no decir nada.

Koenma al instante se calma y los mira a todos con mucha seriedad, es así como decide tomar la palabra para explicarles lo que era la segunda fase de la misión.

.-Bueno, la segunda fase consiste en que trabajen con las parejas que se les fueron asignadas... a partir de este momento, ustedes deben de investigar quien es el culpable del ataque y demás, alguna duda?.

.-Y cómo que debemos de investigar exactamente?- pregunta Tsuzuki.

.-Mmm pues eso se los dejo a su libertad, Konoe me dijo que en eso nunca tienen problema... lo mismo con mis detectives, así que, sería buena idea si ambas formas se fusionan; darían buenos resultados- comenta Koenma.

Los presentes se quedan callados por unos minutos y Tatsumi toma la palabra, mientras que se acerca a Koenma.

.-Entonces ya está... les daremos los informes en una semana, está bien?- eran las palabras del secretario.

.-Ajá, está bien- el chico se levanta de su asiento y se despide de ellos- bueno, es mejor que regrese, Yusuke... lo de siempre, está bien?

.-Si- responde el chico.

Así Koenma se va y todos suspiran un poco, realmente no tenían algo importante para dar un paso a la siguiente fase de la misión.

.-Debemos empeñarnos más, que no vuelva a ocurrir lo mismo por favor- dice Seichiro un poco preocupado.

.-Si, hay que investigar más a fondo- responde Yusuke.

Después de eso, todos hacen un poco la limpieza de la casa, Hiei se acerca a Kurama para enterarse de lo ocurrido.

.-Y eso dijo Koenma, es momento de ponernos a trabajar- comenta Kurama.

.-Así es, ya era hora... me estoy aburriendo de todo esto- Hiei estaba un poco fastidiado.

Momentos más tarde, Tatsumi caminaba por los pasillos... igual estaba preocupado por lo de Hisoka pero, por su mente pasaban muchas cosas, algunas de su pasado, era muy raro que el secretario pensara en su vida terrestre, tan antigua... tan lejana, que el fue el primer Shinigami que estuvo bajo el mando de Konoe.

.-_Esos viejos tiempos, cuando accidentalmente llegué al Makai... siendo un humano casi común y corriente.. jejeje_- pero su mente es obstruida al ver que Kurama subía por las escaleras, recuerda que el día anterior intentó besarlo pero el enano llegó en el momento justo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se acomoda sus anteojos y camina rumbo al chico... éste entra a su habitación para sacar algunos pergaminos muy extraños; parecían datos importantes que provenían del Makai...

.-Qué deseas Tatsumi?- las palabras de Kurama eran frías, el secretario se queda en la entrada y sonríe un poco.

.-Ya dilo... realmente estás en este mundo... Youko?- pregunta Tatsumi serio.

.-Debería de decirlo?... no confió en los shinigami, suelen traicionar- comenta Kurama sin verlo de frente, le daba la espalda.

.-Pero en ese tiempo aun no lo era... acaso, lo has olvidado?- el hombre entra lentamente al lugar, Kurama seguía sin mover ningún músculo.

.-No lo sé... pregúntale eso a él- eso detiene por unos segundos a Seichiro.

En ese instante, Tatsumi da unos pasos más y Kurama se le voltea para atacarlo con una de sus semillas; pero para su sorpresa, Tatsumi lo detiene del modo que lo empuja hasta la cama; queda encima de él... Kurama lo veía furioso, para Tatsumi era algo divertido.

.-No me veas con esos ojos... Youko, pueda que estés bajo la apariencia de un chico de 16 años pero... tras ver que detuviste el veneno del Makai en Hisoka, no dudé ni por un instante que eras tú..

.-...imposible, se supone que estabas muerto...- comenta Kurama-... Youko me dice que es imposible que estés aquí.

.-..recuerda, soy un ángel de la muerte, un shinigami...- dice Seichiro al acercarse a él.

.-Basta, no lo hagas- eran las palabras de Kurama.

En eso, el secretario besa al chico, éste al inicio pone resistencia pero... se deja llevar, siente los cálidos labios de ese hombre en los suyos y que exploraba su interior, sus manos eran prisioneras de las del hombre pero pronto son liberadas; Seichiro rodea a Kurama con sus brazos mientras ese beso se hacía más acelerado...

Hiei se acercaba a la habitación de Kurama, pues Watari le pidió de favor que lo llamara.. ya que debían preparar la comida y necesitaba de su ayuda; para que después, ambos salieran a ver si algo raro ocurría por la cuidad.

Estaba cerca de ahí y, nota que la puerta se encontraba abierta... sabía a la perfección que Kurama la cerraba pero, se queda helado; nota que Seichiro besaba a Kurama mientras que éste no ponía resistencia alguna... pero, Kurama siente la presencia de Hiei:

.-... kami... Hiei!- Kurama gira su vista y se queda sin palabras al verlo, mientras que éste da media vuelta y se va de ahí.

.-... pensé que lo sabía- para Tatsumi era algo molesto, una vez más se acomoda los anteojos.

.-... ah no,...- Kurama sale corriendo en busca de Hiei.

Yusuke comía unas papas fritas pero siente la mirada hecha furia de Hiei pasar cerca de él, éste se aterra pero intenta acercarse.

.-Te pasa algo?...

.-No molestes- hace a un lado al chico y se queda impresionado, hacía tiempo que no veía tan enojado a Hiei.

Al mismo tiempo, Watari se acerca a él por Kurama y decide alejarse, pues el chico lo mira de forma asesina; Hisoka que estaba sentado en un sofá observa que se acercaba a la puerta de entrada y Tsuzuki.

.-Te encuentras bien?

.-...grrr- Hiei no voltea a verlo, pero el de ojos violetas mira que Kurama estaba detrás de él.

El pequeño demonio sale inmediatamente de la casa, el pelirrojo se queda con la puerta en la nariz porque se le cierra; gira su vista y todos se le quedan viendo.

.-Y A USTEDES QUIEN LOS LLAMO?- grita Kurama furioso.

.-..perdón, no pensé- Tsuzuki se extraña a su reacción.

.-Acaso hiciste enojar al enano? Pues qué le hiciste?- pregunta Kuwabara.

Kurama mira fríamente a Kazuma, éste por su lado deseó nunca decirlo pero... el kitsune decide seguir a Hiei, dejando a los demás muy extrañados.

Era una hermosa tarde para ese entonces, Kurama buscaba por todos lados a Hiei, se sentía muy mal a lo que había hecho... pero, él hasta cierto punto no entendió como se dejó seducir por ese shinigami.

.-_Por qué?... por qué?... _– se pregunta Kurama mientras corría.

.-_Suichi, Suichi... te preguntas cosas sin sentido... hasta cuando entenderás que parte de tus emociones son mías?_- su voz, la de Youko se hacía presente en la cabeza del chico.

.-_Quiero una explicación! Por qué dice que me conoce?... le contesto porque te apropias de mi cuerpo!_- pregunta enojado.

_.-Mmm ese shinigami... no le perdono su traición al gran Youko, claro que lo conozco bien... _

.-_Qué significa eso?_

.-_Ya sabes, no solo era reconocido por ser un bandido, Suichi... habíamos sido algo, ahora no somos nada... contento?_- las palabras de Youko sonaban fastidiosas-_ de todas formas, si tanto desea verme... así será... _

.-_Cuándo?_- pregunta Kurama- _no quiero que pase algo parecido como hace unos momentos... _

.-_Oh si, pobre Hiei... no le gustó que nos besáramos con alguien que no fuese él..._- si ironía se hacía presente, algo que detestaba por completo Suichi de Youko.

Entre las calles, Hiei caminaba molesto... era la segunda vez que veía eso, la primera llegó a tiempo justo, pero ahora... lo encontró en ese mismo instante, pero lo que más rabia le daba, era que ese shinigami lo besaba como si lo conociera de antes...

.-_Como pudo ser... por qué?... como se atreve ese bastardo..._- estaba muy enojado, desearía usar su espada contra él pero, no la tenía en su mano...

Estaba tan entrado en sus pensamientos que no siente que alguien estaba detrás suyo, cuando las manos de esa persona estaban por tocar sus hombros, gira su vista y reconoce al doctor de la escuela... Muraki.

.-Hiei, linda tarde para encontrarlo...- eran las palabras de Muraki, éste se queda helado al darse cuenta que sabía su nombre.

.-Cómo...- Hiei no sabía a que responder pero, siente como su barbilla es alzada por éste.

.-Niño prohibido... puedo sentir una gran ira en tu interior...

Hiei estaba casi paralizado, era la primera vez que alguien lo tomaba por sorpresa... parecía que ese ser lo conocía bien.

.-Usted... cómo sabe eso!- responde molesto.

.-Digamos que un pajarito me lo dijo...

Para el koorime era suficiente, al instante desaparece y Muraki sonríe un poco.. nota que Hiei se le aparece por detrás para darle un golpe, para sorpresa del koorime, éste gira su vista y le da un gran puñetazo que lo hace chocar contra una pared.

.-Arg...no..- se sentía debilitado a ello, pero.. observa como éste se acercaba a él lentamente hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de distancia.

.-Sabes algo... ni tu ni nadie puede detenerme, si?... jejeje pero, tú me servirás, necesito la manera de liberar a los cuatro demonios, los que están encerrados en las profundidades del Makai..

.-Qué..?- Hiei no entendía nada, deseaba liberarse pero estaba totalmente acorralado, no entendía para qué quería a esos demonios; ni siquiera Mukuro o Yomi se atreven a desafiarlos, ya que se dice que son los sirvientes más fieles de la reina celeste, de la diosa Amaterasu; según las leyendas.

En eso, Hiei sienten que le tocan su cabeza, entra en una especie de estado de shock y por su mente pasan imágenes de toda clase... desde que fue lanzado al mar por su madre, al ser criado por los bandidos, cuando le colocan el Jagan... y su hermana, Yukina igual aparece en sus recuerdos; no soportaba ese dolor del modo que pierde el conocimiento,

.-Jejeje bien, así está bien... mientras seguiré con mis demás objetivos- comenta Muraki para si pero, nota que alguien estaba detrás suyo y sonríe.

.-No imaginé que... ese demonio haya caído tan fácil en su trampa, Muraki-san- habla la silueta que estaba detrás de él.

.-No soy un simple doctor... soy algo más, y la chica?

.-A las afueras de la cuidad, en esa casa abandonada que me comentó.. está bien, - responde esa silueta.

.-Que así sea, vamonos... de todas formas, no recordará nuestro encuentro... jejeje, Sensui-san, no imaginé que los detectives del Reikai realmente existieran, son todos muy interesantes.

Así Sensui aparece de las sombras, sonríe divertido a ello y mira a Muraki interesado en las últimas palabras de éste.

.-De todas formas... no se confíe Muraki-san, son un poco impredecibles, pero... aparte del favor que me pide, yo igual deseo vengarme de ellos.

.-Si?.. no me lo habías dicho antes...- comenta Muraki.

.-Je.. lo sabrá después.

De ese modo, los dos desaparecen entre las sombras de esa nueva noche, Hiei yacía sin conocimiento. Kurama estaba por esa zona y no tarda mucho en encontrarlo, se sorprende al verlo un poco golpeado y ahí, como un muñeco.

.-HIEI!- Kurama se acerca a él e intenta hacer regresar en si, no entendía como fue que terminó de ese modo.

Sus ojos se abren lentamente y la primera imagen que ve es la de Kurama, fija su vista en otro lado; recordaba esa escena con Seichiro.

.-Qué te pasó?... quien te hizo esto?- estaba desesperado el kitsune, deseaba una respuesta a ello.

.-..no, recuerdo..._- _apenas y podía hablar; el pelirrojo lo abraza.

.-Descuida Hiei, deja llevarte a casa..

Intenta ayudarlo pero, éste rechaza su ayuda... seguía molesto a lo que ocurrió y observa como se levantaba con trabajos y se encamina a casa.

.-No hagas eso!... yo... en ese instante... Youko fue el culpable...- intenta explicarle al chico.

.-Siempre Youko... todo él, pero... en ese instante...- no podía sostenerse más y queda de rodillas- eras tu Kurama...

A Kurama no le importa y lo abraza, éste deseaba irse pero nota que ese chico de ojos esmeraldas decía la verdad.

.-No sé que pasó... pero, Youko dice que lo conoció tiempo atrás... fueron algo y ahora no son nada...

.-Je- Hiei se sabía parte del gran historial de ese bandido... no sólo robaba cosas de gran valor, era reconocido por la cantidad de amantes; sin importar hombres o mujeres que tenía a su merced.

.-Hiei... perdóname, no quise que esto pasara...

Pero el koorime no le dice más, cuando llegan, se sorprenden que todos se habían ido a descansar; Kurama ayuda a su amigo a subir y al llegar a su habitación mientras notan que Hisoka estaba bien dormido.

.-Hiei... qué pasó? Realmente- habla en bajito tras arroparlo.

.-No lo sé.. no tengo ni idea...- y queda profundamente dormido, pero Kurama nota que tomaba su mano... no era bueno decirlo a los shinigami, se lo diría a Yusuke y a Kuwabara.

Minutos después, Kurama sale de su habitación y cual va siendo su sorpresa que se topa con Tatsumi.

.-Un poco más y se quedan afuera...- responde él fríamente.

.-Hasta cuando dejarás de ser tan mandón?- pregunta Kurama.

.-Bien... me encanta esa actitud tuya Youko... te estaré esperando, buenas noches.

Así, el secretario pasa de lado de Kurama y éste voltea a verlo tras desaparecerse del pasillo; era necesario entender las palabras de su otro yo, en su interior sentía un gran resentimiento hacia esa persona, hacia Seichiro Tatsumi.

Cuando llega a su habitación, Watari igual estaba despierto, se extraña al verlo con una laptop que utilizaba.

.-Kurama!... es tarde!

.-Se nos hizo tarde...- murmura.

El científico nota que el chico no estaba muy de buenas, espera que se cambie y luego lo llama, éste se acerca a él:

.-Verás, estaba hablando con GuShoShin y me buscó algo en la biblioteca del JuOhCho- explica Watari mientras que Kurama lo escucha con atención.

.-...bueno, me dio la información acerca de los cuatro demonios del Makai..

.-Nani?- Kurama se sorprende al ver algunas imágenes de esos seres, tenían apariencia humanoide.

.-Si, esos son pero... lo que me preocupa mucho es que... quien lo desea, bueno... si logra dominarlos por completo, sería mucho más poderoso que la misma diosa que los creó, pero lo curioso, es que en este lugar... existen cuatro puntos, los que se dicen que son el sello de cada uno...

Kurama estaba sin palabras, nunca imaginó que esos seres estuviesen más cerca... Yomi una vez le comentó que esos seres eran tan temibles que ni ellos eran capaces de enfrentarse a él, los sellos que los mantenían encerrados estaban en el Nigenkai... pero si se desea liberarlos, debía hacerse desde el Makai...

Watari nota la preocupación de su pareja pero sobretodo, una pequeña tristeza.

.-No sé que te pasó pero, eres mas agradable cuando sonríes... – Watari le sonríe y éste se extraña, pero agradece ese momento.

.-... debo dormirme...- comenta Kurama.

El científico asiente y de ese modo, el kitsune descansa un poco... Watari seguía observando la información que le habían mandado...

**Fin del capítulo siete**

**Nota de la autora:** esto va para los que han visto Yami no Matsuei en ánime o en manga, en esta ocasión hice un cambio con respecto a quien es el ángel de la muerte o shinigami más antiguo... realmente Tsuzuki es el más antiguo porque el mismo dice que tiene 70 años trabajando en el Meifu, después llegaron Tatsumi y demás. En este fic, Seichiro es el más antiguo, pero lo hice por dos razones:

1.No se tiene la fecha exacta del año en que Tatsumi nació, de todos los shinigami y hasta de Muraki hay datos sobre ello, pero de este personaje se mantiene en un misterio XD.

2.Hice este cambio para hacer la historia de la relación entre Youko y Tatsumi un poco más interesante, ya que deseaba que Seichiro, fuese alguien del pasado tan extraño del kitsune y se diera una buena razón por la cual le tiene cierto... resentimiento hacia el shinigami.

Esto es para los que han visto Yu Yu Hakusho, si... creo que nadie se esperaba la aparición de Sensui a lado de Muraki; pero quería colocar a un enemigo con el cual Yusuke y co. se hayan enfrentado con anterioridad... elegí a Sensui porque pienso que era el más adecuado para este fic(advierto que yo he visto YYH hasta el capítulo 80, asi que pueda que haya cambios en la personalidad de Sensui... pero me he dado la tarea de revisar resumenes sobre esta parte XD).. aunque en la lista de los enemigos de YYH para esta historia estaba igual Toguro, pero lo terminé eliminando n.nU... en fin, gracias por leer estas pequeñas notas mías, ahora sí, sigamos con lo que íbamos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mou! como la ven?... al parecer hubo una extraña relación entre Tatsumi y Youko, pero... por qué le tiene bastante resentimiento?.. lo peor de todo fue que el pobre de Hiei la ha pasado mal al verlos en una escena un tanto extraña, de igual modo... qué le hizo Muraki? por qué Sensui está trabajando con él? en fin, esto y más en el siguiente capítulo de este fic!

Bueno.. creo que este capítulo tuvo muchas cosas inesperadas, ojalá haya sido de su agrado; en este mismo instante están a mi lado Kurama y Watari... será mejor que los deje a ellos con la sección de los reviews!

Watari- gracias chica!

Kurama- le agradezco mucho que nos deje esta sección n.n

Ah, no des las gracias Kurama lindo! mejor respondan los mensajes, si? jejeje!

(Watari toma la hoja y se acomoda sus gafas)

**Rurouni-Andrea:** ohh, eres la amiga de Bunny!... descuida, ella no se enoja... veo que te agrada mucho el fic, o.o si, Kurama es muy bonito... XD

Kurama-...(se puso rojo)

Watari- jojojojo Youko-san enojado?... ah si, Bunny dice que Inuyasha anda por ahí con Shippo... aún asi muchas gracias por tu review, ejem... -.- otra fan de Muraki.

(Kurama toma la hoja)

**Nekot:** si, pude detener el veneno a tiempo, Tsuzuki me lo agradeció mucho! como puedes ver, en este capítulo ya se sabe con quien se reparte el trabajo ese Muraki, gracias por tu review!

(Watari toma la hoja)

**Valsed:** si, ya Hisoka está mucho mejor! gracias a Kurama... mmm pues parece que ellos fueron algo..(mira a Kurama)

Kurama- eso dice Youko, yo no sé...

Watari- pues Muraki trabaja con ese viejo enemigo de Yusuke... mm Sensui, ya se ve aquí que es él, grax por el review!

(Kurama toma la hoja)

**x.Kaori-Kitsune.x:** o.o bueno, yo no me molesto que Hiei esté con esa niña, sé que el no haría otra cosa... aparte Tsubaki quiere ser su amiga y ya me di cuenta de eso!...o.oU si, algo pasó entre Tatsumi y yo... espero te haya gustado este capítulo y gracias por tu review!

(Watari toma la hoja)

**Senko-Kun:** o.o asi que Muraki estuvo por aqui, ese Tsuzuki siempre es así de agradable,... otra que piensa lo mismo!...

Kurama-... creo que si Muraki no fuese malo me acercaría más a él XD

Watari- ¬¬ yo no, le hizo daño a Tsuzuki!... en fin... mmm ah Kurama, a poco te gusta Tsuzuki?

Kurama- claro que no! el me ayudó en hacer crecer a mi planta! o.oU

Watari-... bueno, gracias por el review!

Mou, ya son todos.. ne?

Ambos- aja...

Entonces es momento de irnos! nos vemos en la siguiente actualización!

Se despide cariño,

Bunny n.n

(próxima actualización Hiei y Hisoka! XD)


	9. Antes fuimos algo y ahora nada I

**Capítulo 8: antes fuimos algo y ahora nada I**

Había pasado ya un mes desde que ellos llegaron a Sapporo y viven en una casa para encontrar al ser que desea liberar a unos demonios que viven en el Makai.

Se podía ver que la convivencia en ambos iba mejorando un poco cada día, pero de vez en cuando había sus riñas... lo más extraño de todo era que no habían trabajado mucho, pues de entrada Hisoka fue víctima de un veneno a causa de un demonio extraño y luego, el extraño ataque que tuvo Hiei.

En la escuela, Kurama estaba muy pensativo a eso, del modo que en uno de los descansos se acerca a Yusuke y a Kuwabara.

.-Eh, qué pasa Kurama?... – pregunta Yusuke.

.-Si, qué pasó?

.-Les pedí que me acompañaran porque,.. hace poco ocurrió algo muy raro, mas bien a Hiei le pasó algo muy raro.

Los dos chicos se miran mutuamente, recuerdan de esa tarde en la cual salió hecho una furia y luego fijan su vista en Kurama.

.-Alguien lo atacó, lo encontré sin conocimiento y golpeado...

.-Qué... a... Hiei?... – le extrañaba mucho que ese demonio fuese atacado de ese modo, Yusuke no lo creía.

.-El enano golpeado de pronto? Eso si que es raro!- igual comenta Kuwabara con la misma impresión.

.-Lo sé, a Hiei es raro que lo sorprendan de ese modo, qué está pasando?- preguntaba Kurama.

.-Mmm y alguien más lo sabe?... bueno de los shinigami?- pregunta Yusuke pensativo.

Kurama niega con un cabeza, ya que piensa que lo que ha ocurrido ha sido a ellos, que a Hisoka casi lo envenenaron pero siendo un shinigami era algo diferente; los tres se miran un poco serios.

.-Qué haremos?... – pregunta Kuwabara.

.-Pues no hay que decirles a ellos... hay que ver por nuestros medios como fue eso de Hiei- hace el comentario Yusuke el cual todos están de acuerdo.

Momentos después, se van por su lado y Kurama se acerca a uno de los árboles y nota al koorime que dormía plácidamente en una de las ramas, quería saber que ocurrió exactamente... deseaba saberlo a como diese lugar.

En el salón de maestros, Tsuzuki comía un poco de pastel... para ellos igual era su hora de descanso, Tatsumi miraba su billetera casi vacía y Watari tomaba un poco de café.

.-Ya Tatsumi, hasta con Tsuzuki eres tacaño... eso es malo, sabes?- comenta el científico al mover su café con una cucharilla.

.-Si, ahora que lo pienso bien... te has vuelto muy serio...- Tsuzuki entre bocado hablaba.

El secretario jugueteaba un poco con la billetera, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos... pero luego son interrumpidos por la inesperada entrada de Hisoka.

.-Hisoka-kun!- Tsuzuki corre y lo abraza pero... algunos profesores presentes se quedan helados a lo que veían, el chico se molesta y empuja al de ojos violetas.

.-Estamos en un lugar público!- eran sus palabras.

Tsuzuki casi se pone a llorar al mal trato que recibió, para Hisoka a veces era el colmo y toma uno de los asientos que había.

.-A qué se debe tu visita Hisoka?- pregunta Watari curioso y le invita café el cual rechaza.

.-...ayer, pasó algo extraño...con ese Hiei- comenta Hisoka serio.

.-Eh? Cómo es eso?- pregunta Tsuzuki extrañado.

Seichiro solo escucha, ahora entendía la razón por la cual Kurama salió de esa habitación.

.-Así es, sentí la presencia de Kurama en la habitación y escuché que murmuraban algo- decía Hisoka mientras lo recuerda.

**-Flash back-**

Hisoka parecía dormir profundamente pero su sueño se aligera cuando escucha los murmuros de ellos dos:

.-Hiei... qué pasó? Realmente- habla en bajito tras arroparlo.

.-No lo sé.. no tengo ni idea...- y queda profundamente dormido, pero Kurama nota que tomaba su mano... no era bueno decirlo a los shinigami, se lo diría a Yusuke y a Kuwabara.

El chico se gira lentamente y nota como Kurama besa su frente para luego dejar el lugar, al instante se queda dormido de nuevo.

**-Fin del flashback-**

Watari y Asato se miran extrañados, el chico tenía cruzados sus brazos mientras esperaba una respuesta de su lado pero, notan que Tatsumi hacía trizas una de hoja con una de sus manos, parecía molesto.

.-Te pasa algo Tatsumi?- pregunta preocupado Tsuzuki.

.-No, no me pasa nada...- eran las palabras frías del hombre, los demás se extrañan a esa contestación- simplemente que no confío en ellos... sobretodo en Kurama...- eso último lo murmura del modo que casi ninguno lo percibe.

.-Por qué?- le pregunta el científico.

.-...no lo sé- de ese modo, Seichiro toma una libreta y se va de ahí, estaba tan furioso que cierra la puerta de golpe.

.-Si que está enojado- dice Asato extrañado.

.-... pienso que es por alguien- responde de pronto Hisoka y los otros dos se miran mutuamente.

Seichiro caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela... no le gustó lo que le dijo Hisoka pero, acaso estaba enojado porque Kurama besó a Hiei, en su mente se decía una y otra vez que no tenía sentido.

.-_Bien... tú fuiste el que lo dejó en el pasado, así que ni intentes de nuevo provocarlo..._- piensa el hombre-_ pero, el sólo hecho de saber que todavía vive... lo hace interesante. _

Y camina hasta la zona más alta de la escuela, encontrándose con Kurama... observa como su larga melena pelirroja se movía con el viento, sus ojos esmeraldas miraban el paisaje; siente la presencia del shinigami la cual lo hace verlo de frente.

.-Supuse que estarías aquí... Tatsumi- su voz no era la de Kurama... sino la de Youko, sería y fría.

.-Youko... dominas bien ambas personalidades, te felicito- sonríe divertido el secretario- pero, prefiero verte tal y como eres... no así.

Kurama sonríe y un humo de color blanco lo cubre por completo, Seichiro siente una presencia más fuerte y nota una presencia imponente... cuando el humo se disipa por completo ve al kitsune presente, a Youko.

.Quién diríra que el único ser que logró traicionarme y salir vivo... sigue por estos lares..- eran las palabras llenas de ironía por parte del kitsune.

.-Y el ser que siempre salía vivo de todas... es interesante toparnos de nuevo- Tatsumi se acercaba lentamente al kitsune.

Youko lo miraba casi desafiante, pero se pensaba si era correcto atacar primero o no... pues conocía de piés a cabeza a ese hombre.

.-Será mejor que no uses tus plantas, sabes bien que puedo detenerte-.. su tono era diferente, el kitsune detestaba eso.

.-Esta vez no caeré como en el pasado, no me intimides...

.-Je, pues en este instante ya lo estás, creo que nadie lo ha logrado más que yo... o no?

El hombre ya estaba a su lado y lo detenía con sus brazos... el kitsune estaba casi a su altura, pero siendo Suichi, era un poco más bajo.

.-Este lugar lleno de nigens, puede ser peligroso... no quiero problemas- comenta Youko.

.-Ah, y desde cuando el kitsune los evita?- se lo dice en un tono desafiante.

.-Suichi lo pide, concuerdo con él.

No puede seguir hablando porque siente los labios del shinigami en los suyos, por su mente divagaban algunos de esos antiguos recuerdos; ese momento en que lo conoció:

El Makai, ese lugar donde vivían los demonios... de todas clases, buenos y malos, sin distinción alguna pero, entre ellos sobresalía uno que era amado, odiado y hasta temido.

_Era una oscura noche de esos viejos tiempos, un kitsune corría a toda velocidad mientras observa que unos seres lo perseguían, en sus manos tenía algún extraño artefacto que de nuevo tomó sin permiso... sus largos cabellos plateados ocultaban un poco su fría mirada, sus ojos dorados estaban atentos a todo mientras que sus orejas lo alertaban de sonido extraño alguno. _

_.-Tontos... nadie puede atraparme...je- sonríe al sentir que esos seres estaban más cerca de él, de su mano libre hace aparecer un látigo creado a base de una rosa. _

_Los seres que perseguían a ese kitsune estaban muy cerca de él pero, los mira de forma burlona para luego atacarlos, los mata al instante. _

_.-Nadie puede atrapar al ladrón Youko Kurama, jejeje...- pero se queda en estado de alerta, pues escucha un ruido extraño entre el bambú de esa zona, mira por todos lados para ver la causa de ello. _

_Nota como algunos bambús se mueven y prepara una segunda ocasión su látigo rosa, pero se queda helado al sentir que estaba paralizado, se da cuenta que su sombra había sido atacada, no lo creía. _

_Ve al fondo a alguien que llegaba muy cansado, ese ser lo detuvo y ve como cae al suelo cansado, parecía que igual había robado algo... Youko queda libre de ese ataque y se piensa en ayudarlo o no; sus ojos se abren tanto al darse cuenta que era un humano, su reacción se debía a que en ese mundo oscuro era muy raro que un nigen tocara dichas tierras. _

_.-Un.. nigen...- piensa Youko y se acerca lentamente hasta levantarlo un poco, nota que era un hombre de cabellos cafés y tenía unas gafas las cuales estaban casi rotas, al mismo tiempo que sus ropas un poco rasgadas. _

_En ese mismo instante siente que alguien llega... parecían que buscaban a ese hombre y decide ayudarlo, se lo lleva de ese lugar, donde pudisen estar a salvo. _

Seichiro había probado una vez más los labios de ese kitsune, se sentía atraído por el fresco aroma que tenía... un olor a plantas dulces, se separa un poco para tomar aire; toma uno de los mechones de éste y lo miraba divertido, lo tenía acorralado a una pared.

.-Sigues igual de siempre... Youko, sigo sin creer que el destino nos haya unido de nuevo- eran las palabras de Tatsumi- ... el ladrón que me salvó de una muerte segura, como nunca olvidarlo.

.-...todo eso, quedó atrás- el kitsune lo evita, no podía olvidar esos extraños momentos.

.-Ligeramente ruborizado te ves mucho mejor...- sonríe un poco el secretario mientras que Youko lo mira casi con odio, detestaba que le dijeran eso.

Pero el kitsune logra escapar de él, no lo veía de frente, le daba la espalda por completo; algo que a Seichiro lo extraña.

.-No creí verte de nuevo... el único ser que me intimidó, un humano que...- eran las palabras de Youko, su tono de voz era un poco triste, algo muy raro en él, siempre firme y frío pero en esa ocasión no lo era... parecía otro.

.-Deja de vivir en el pasado Youko, no te va eso... no niego que te agradecí esa ocasión en la que me salvaste- Seichiro estaba a cierta distancia de él mientras, cierra un poco sus ojos para recordarlo.

_El kitsune había llegado a una zona la cual ambos seres estaban a salvo, deja en el suelo al hombre y nota que estaba un poco herido...lo mira por unos instantes._

_.-Debería dejarlo morir...- murmura pero, algo le dice que no podía hacerlo... toma las gafas para verlas detenidamente, nunca las había visto._

_No pasó mucho tiempo cuando el hombre despierta, sus finos ojos azul rey observan una fogata y al fondo; recargado en un árbol y sentado... el ladrón del Makai tenía sus pensamientos perdidos hacia el fuego._

_.-Dónde...es...toy...?-pregunta con dificultad._

_El kitsune fija su vista hacia él, su fría mirada se posa en los profundos ojos azules de ese humano._

_.-Llegaste a mi de pronto, casi mueres...- dice indiferente Youko pero se sorprende al ver que el hombre sonríe un poco._

_.-Hubiera preferido morir...- responde el hombre._

_.-Si quiere lo dejo aquí a su suerte, me tiene sin cuidado... pero, un nigen de su clase no sobrevive mucho aquí, el Makai no fue hecho para ustedes..._

_Las palabras de Youko Kurama silencian un poco al hombre, éste intenta levantarse, se tambalea y cae sentado, Kurama estaba sin palabras al ver a un humano con esa fuerza, no era normal._

_.-Lo sé... bien, ... llegué aquí... por accidente...- decía un poco débil pero Youko no lo miraba._

_.-Ya veo, desea comer?- pregunta fríamente._

_El hombre asiente y el kitsune le invita algún alimento que tenía en la fogata, el humano lo toma y sonríe un poco al chico._

_.-Nunca en mi vida había visto a alguien como tú... cuál es tu nombre... youkai?- pregunta el humano._

_.-...Youko Kurama...- responde el kitsune- y el suyo?_

_.-Tatsumi... Tatsumi Seichiro- responde el hombre._

Hisoka caminaba tranquilamente por el patio de la escuela pero, se extraña mucho al ver que en la parte más alta del lugar ve a dos individuos que observaban el paisaje escolar; reconoce que uno de ellos era Tatsumi pero el otro...

.-_Quién es ese ser extraño?_- se pregunta el chico y decide irse a ver que era eso, para su desgracia se topa con alguien.

.-Hola Hisoka-kun!- Tsubaki lo saluda mientras que éste se queda helado al verla.

.-Tsu..baki-hime...

.-Cómo sigues? Discúlpame por no visitarte... tenía muchas cosas que hacer...- comenta ella un poco preocupada.

El chico se extrañaba pero, recuerda que ella fue testiga de ese extraño ataque el cual fue víctima de un extraño veneno, éste la mira fijamente y le dice que no había problema porque ya estaba muy bien.

.-Eso... me da mucho gusto Hisoka-kun- sonríe la chica del modo que el chico sólo asiente.

.-Ah qué linda escenaaaaa!- Kuwabara de pronto llega y queda en medio de ellos dos, lo que provoca un ligero susto en Tsubaki y la ira por parte del de ojos verdes.

.-Ku...wabara...- Hisoka nunca imaginó que ese chico llegara de pronto, no sintió su presencia cerca.

.-Buenas tardes Kazuma-kun- saluda la chica mientras que él hace lo mismo.

.-Qué haces aquí Kuwabara?- Hisoka lo mira fríamente.

Kuwabara sonrie un poco nervioso a ello, pues la mirada de su compañero era bastante seria, pero toma un poco de aire para hablar.

.-No has visto a Yusuke?... tampoco he visto a Kurama, Hiei me preguntó por él y no supe decirle donde estaba...- las palabras del chico eran un poco preocupantes.

.-... pues yo no los he visto...- responde indiferente el joven shinigami.

.-Por qué lo pregunta Kazuma-kun?... a mi me pareció ver al chico que le dicen Kurama en la planta alta...

.-Qué?- Kazuma estaba extrañado a ello.

Por otro lado, Hisoka fija su vista y nota que aún estaban Seichiro y ese ser extraño arriba, Kazuma lo nota y se queda helado.

.-POR... TODOS LOS KAMIS! QUÉ HACE AQUÍ YOUKO?-había gritado casi a los cuatro vientos, Hisoka se queda extrañado al igual que Tsubaki.

.-Youko?... quién es?- pregunta Hisoka.

.-... eh- nota las caras de extrañeza por los tórtolos, Tsubaki... nos permites? Jejejee- sin pensarlo dos veces el cabeza de zanahoria toma de la mano al chico y se lo lleva a toda velocidad.

Por lógica que Hisoka se estaba molestando a todo eso, estaban en un lugar un poco alejado de ahí...

.-Ah! a qué se debe todo eso?- el shinigami de ojos verdes veía muy molesto a Kuwabara que se recuperaba.

.-Youko... es la verdadera apariencia de Kurama, es raro que esté ahí... pero, ese de ahí...

.-Es Tatsumi...- toma la palabra Hisoka, igual estaba extrañado.

.-Mmm

Kuwabara decide correr hacia ese lugar, Hisoka por su lado intenta detenerlo pero le era imposible del modo que lo sigue. Mientras tanto, Hiei seguía dormido pero... un ligero viento lo despierta.

.-Youko...- murmura mientras mira unas hojas caer del árbol.

.-Hiei!- Yusuke estaba debajo de ese árbol, el koorime no se esperaba su presencia.

.-...Urameshi... no molestes- contesta molesto.

.-Ah! dejar de decir tonterías, baja!

No le quedó de otra que bajar, de esos bakas soportaba más a Yusuke, porque le era un poco más agradable.

.-Qué pasa?- pregunta fastidiado.

.-Je, deja ese genio amigo, es momento de que nos vayamos... recuerda que tenemos que planear la forma para investigar el caso.

.-Sólo por eso me llamas?- se toca su frente y no tiene de otra que seguirlo pero, su mirada se torna un poco rara... Yusuke nota que se queda en medio del camino.

.-Mm? Estás bien Hiei?

.-...nada, vayamos- camina dejando atrás ahora a Yusuke, éste suspira al ver que ese demonio era muy difícil de entender.

Cuando llegan al interior de la escuela notan que Watari y Tsuzuki los esperaban.

.-Qué bueno que ya están aquí! Vayamos a casa pues!- responde Asato con una sonrisa en sus labios.

.-Si, pero... han visto a los demás, no he visto por ningún lado a Kurama, a Tatsumi o a Hisoka y a Kuwabara- Watari se encontraba pensativo al ver que ellos no estaban presentes.

.-Descuida! De seguro que nos alcanzan! Además... tengo hambre! De camino compremos pastelillos, si?- sonríe y unas orejitas y cola de perro aparecen.

Hiei y Yusuke los miran raros mientras una gotita de agua aparecen en sus cabezas, no creían que ese tipo fuese el ángel de la muerte más poderoso... Watari sonríe y asiente, es así como ellos se van de ahí.

Seichiro y Youko seguían en el mismo lugar, ambos estaban perdidos en mar de sus recuerdos de vidas pasadas, nunca en sus vidas se les había visto ese lado... el kitsune es quien toma la palabra.

.-No puedo olvidar aún lo que me hiciste... esa traición tuya...- comenta el kitsune al cerrar por unos instantes sus ojos.

.-Lo hice por ese trabajo... ya había pasado mucho tiempo de lo que tuvimos...- decía él- buenos tiempos jejeje- se acomoda sus anteojos y visualiza esos viejos recuerdos.

_Tatsumi y Youko habían pasado la noche... al día siguiente el kitsune se sorprende al ver casi recuperado a su nuevo compañero; éste solo le sonríe._

_.-No soy un humano común y corriente... – responde Tatsumi al youkai kitsune._

_.-Entonces... qué eres?- pregunta un poco curioso pero mostrando algo de indiferencia._

_.-No lo sé, pero sé que en cualquier momento puedo morir...- comenta el hombre al buscar algo en sus bolsillos._

_.-...busca esto?- Tatsumi se sorprende al ver sus anteojos en las manos de Youko._

_.-Cómo?... dame eso!- se levanta e intenta tomarlos, no sería fácil quitarle eso al famoso ladrón._

_Youko parecía divertido a ese juego y nota que el humano se molestaba a ello, pero... siente su mirada fría para que luego una niebla oscura apareciera de las manos de Tatsumi. El kitsune siente que debajo de él igual una niebla oscura se formaba y lo paraliza.._

_.-Qué?... pero... esto...- intenta moverse y sólo observa como Seichiro llegaba a él y le arrebata sus anteojos._

_.-Algo que detesto es que me quiten mis gafas... kitsune- esa palabra se la dice en su oído, dejando helado al kitsune y al mismo tiempo humillado, era la primera vez que alguien lo 'derrotaba' de esa manera y sobretodo... en su interior sentía un gran escalofrío._

_Seichiro lo deja libre y cae de rodillas, estaba helado a esa extraña actitud de su parte, nunca había conocido a alguien que ni youkai u oni era, un humano 'simple' logró hacerlo sentir... intimidado._

_.-Estás bien?- pregunta el humano._

_.-...supongo...- solo alcanza a responder-... nadie, había logrado esto...- estaba molesto el kitsune._

_.-Entonces soy el primero?... eso me halaga- hace el comentario en un tono divertido._

_Para Youko era el colmo, se levanta de golpe y lo ataca pero... se sorprende que ese humano igual sabía pelear, pues pudo leer su ataque al instante y lo detiene con su brazo; el zorro de nuevo intenta golpearlo con sus puños pero éste los esquivaba con facilidad hasta que... Youko se distrae, por una micra de segundo y logra ser golpeado en su rostro.Tras ese golpe, Youko cae al suelo rodando, no lo creía._

_.-Tú.. cómo?..._

_.-Gomen... lo hago por defensa propia...- comenta Seichiro mientras le da su mano, deseaba ayudarlo._

_.-Arg!... eres el primero en golpearme... maldición!- rechaza su ayuda y Tatsumi sonríe._

_.-Solo te distraiste un poco, pero eres bueno... fue mi suerte detenerte._

_El kitsune deseaba matarlo en ese momento, pero... se dio cuenta que tenía razón, así que toma la mano de ese humano._

_.-Y dónde aprendiste todo eso?- pregunta Kurama._

_.-Mi mundo está en guerra, vengo de una familia guerrera._

_Tatsumi vestía un gi de color blanco y una hakama de color negro, ambas desgastadas... sus cabellos en ese entonces eran largos y peinados en una coleta; sonríe al youko y éste hace lo mismo._

_.-Es un gusto conocerte Youko..._

_.-Igual a mi._

_Ambos seres estrechan su mano... mientras que un extraño lazo los uniría a partir de ese momento._

**Fin del capítulo ocho**

O.O mou... se ha desvelado un poco del extraño pasado de Tatsumi y de Youko... el kitsune ha decidio aparecer ante los ojos de ese shinigami, al parecer se conocieron mucho tiempo atrás, demo... qué pasará?... que habrá más allá de ese extraño encuentro en el pasado?... qué pasará con Hiei?... esto y más en el siguiente capítulo de este fic!aqui a mi lado están Hiei y Hisoka!

Hisoka- buenas noches.

Hiei-...(está molesto)

o.o pasa algo Hiei?

Hiei- ¬¬ como que ese tal Tatsumi anda tras MI Kurama?

...-.- no puedes hacer o decir algo, así estaba en el contrato... será mejor que te pongas a trabajar con Hisoka-kun lindo, vale? n.n si lo hacen bien tendrán recompensa...

Hisoka- como sea, iniciemos, antes de que Tsuzuki se despierte y quiera dulce...

(Hisoka toma la hoja)

**NELLY:** mmm así que no nos conocías, creo que Bunny-san hace este fic... aparte de entretener a sus lectoras, difundir un poco nuestra historia, te recomiendo que te acerques más a nosotros...

Hiei- -.- esto no es televisor, eh?

Hisoka(sin hacer caso a Hiei)- prosigo... responderé a tus preguntas; la primera... dices de esta extraña relación entre Youko y Tatsumi-san(siente la mirada asesina de Hiei), pues bien... si hubo algo entre ellos, creo que puede ser hasta del tipo...

Hiei(mirada asesina y con aura negra a su alrededor)-... ¬¬

Hisoka(intenta mantener la calma)-... amorosa, algo así comentó Bunny-san y se verá en el siguiente capítulo; tu segunda pregunta... pues has dado en el blanco, esa parte de la historia de ellos se irá desvelando a lo largo del fic, ya que es un punto importante a tomar si ellos regresan a ser pareja o no...

Hiei-...-.- una más y mato a ESE!

Hisoka-... ya te dijo Bunny-san, haces eso y tendrás serios problemas... créeme, Muraki salió la otra ocasión muy nervioso porque ella se molestó mucho...(nota que Hiei se calma un poco), en fin, ese doctor planea algo con Hiei... pero no sabemos bien y ese Kuwabara... mmm opino lo mismo, creo que Muraki debería de recomendarle un cirujano plástico... Hiei, como es que es un detective como ustedes?

Hiei- el retrasado se unió por curioso, se quiso salir y Koenma ya no lo dejó ir.

Hisoka- mejor termino esto ya... gracias por tus saludos, es bueno saber que te agrade el fic, gracias por tus palabras y tu review.

(Hiei toma la hoja)

**Rurouni-Andrea:** -.- hacía tiempo que no me topo contigo koala... Mukuro está loca porque no ha visto a su Susanoo, ehhh... Bunny me mandó un mensaje diciendo del por que no te has aparecido por el msn, aparte porque el baka ese de Inuyasha se fue de la casa, creo que su hermano tiene la culpa... yo que sé, mejor voy al reivew... si, ya nos dimos cuenta que estás al corriente con esta historia; (muy serio)... que graciosa, pues esa escenita de Kurama y ese shinigami no me gustó NADA!... pienso que la que tiene la mente más retorcida en escribir eso es la coneja!

Hisoka(cruzado de brazos)-... creo que te oyó, ten cuidado.

Hiei- ¬¬.. en fin, Muraki te manda saludos... aunque anda vendado y un poco golpeado, ya que se peleó con ese Hiko... gracias por el review y saludos por allá...

(Hisoka toma la hoja)

**Valsed:** o.o pues si Valsed-san, hubo un pasado común entre Youko y Tatsumi, el resentimiento se debe a una traición a la cual menciona un poco Youko en este capítulo.. como decía en otro review, eso se irá viendo a lo largo del fi, si... parece que Muraki quiere más poder, necesita de Sensui para lograrlo, esos cuatro demonios son muy poderosos, y Muraki tiende a usarlos para sus planes; y quien pueda controlarlos... bueno, no puedo decir más porque puedo tener problemas con Bunny-san, ojalá haya sido de tu agrado estet capítulo y gracias por el review!

(Hiei toma la hoja y sigue molesto)

**Yuki-Kurama:** vayaaaaa... hasta que alguien está de mi lado! igual no me agrada ese shinigami... COMO SE ATREVE A BESAR A KURAMA!

Hisoka(murmura)-... ni yo me puse así cuando Hijiri visitó a Tsuzuki hace poco -.-

Hiei-... en fin, yo no sé que está planeando Bunny con nosotros dos, dice ella que Kurama es el único quien tiene la decisión de que siga conmigo o con ese Tatsumi, pero que... eso se verá hasta el final del fic, en pocas palabras le encanta hacerme sufrir ¬¬...en fin, gracias por tus palabras, le sirven de mucho a la loca esa para seguir escribiendo... gracias por tu review!

(Hisoka toma la hoja y observa que Bunny estaba muy seria)

Hiei- o.oU

Hisoka-... eh, Hiei... creo que tienes problemas...

**Nekot:** si, Sensui es el que ayuda a Muraki en sus planes... Hiei, otra chica se preocupa por ti.

Hiei(no puede decir nada)-...

Hisoka- bueno, Tatsumi le gusta bastante a Youko, por eso anda detrás de él pero... yo no sé que piensa ese kitsune al respecto; aún hay alguna que otra sorpresa por parte de Bunny-san..

Hiei- ME VOY! DETESTO QUE DIGAN QUE TATSUMI ESTÉ DETRÁS DE KURAMA!(se va y da un portazo)

T-T mi puerta... rompió mi puerta!

Hisoka-... regresará?

Si regresará, cuando se vea perdido en la cuidad XD

Hisoka-... de acuerdo, gracias por tu review y ojalá haya sido de tu agrado este capítulo.

Son todos!... en fin, es momento de irnos y nos vemos en la siguiente actualización de Sakura no Tsuki!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny n.n

(próxima actualización... Yusuke y Tsuzuki! n.n)


	10. Antes fuimos algo y ahora nada II

**Capítulo 9: antes fuimos algo y ahora nada II**

Estaba atardeciendo y con ello, casi no había alumno alguno en la escuela... por los pasillos caminaba un hombre vestido de blanco, sus cortos cabellos plateados ocultaban una parte de su fino rostro, dándole un aire de misterio; tenía en sus manos algunos papeles.

.-Mmm... esto si es raro...- Muraki alza su rostro al ver que la tarde estaba cayendo, para dar paso a la noche- ...el ambiente ha cambiado un poco.

Deja sus papeles y toma su gabardina blanca para salir de ahí, pero escucha el sonido de su celular y responde la llamada.

.-Si,... ah Sensui-san, ya me tiene el punto exacto?... bien, me agrada escuchar eso... voy más tarde a verlo, presiento que...

Ve de pronto a Hisoka y a Kuwabara, que corrían por el pasillo de la escuela y sonríe un poco, vuelve a atender la llamada de su aliado.

.-Acabo de toparme con algo bueno... tengo que averiguarlo pronto...- termina la llamada y guarda su móvil en su bolsillo, planeaba algo muy interesante.

Los dos seres, el shinigami y el kitsune de nuevo se besaban... parecía que no lo habían hecho en mucho tiempo, sus besos eran más apasionados y el kitsune acariciaba su rostro para luego quitarle sus anteojos.

.-De nuevo con eso..- dice disimulando enojo Tatsumi.

.-Estas cosas raras de los humanos...- los observa por unos instantes y los guarda en sus ropas, lo estaba retando.

.-Kitsune tramposo... como no, siendo un ladrón no me lo espero...- y toma el rostro del youkai, parecía maravillado al verlo una ves más, sus manos bajan lentamente mientras que Kurama las toma y lo guiaba hasta quedar en sus caderas.

.-No uses la misma táctica dos veces, no soy un tonto...- lo miraba fijamente.

.-Puede ser... Youko, pero he cambiado...

Una vez más ambos estaban a punto de besarse pero, escuchan el estruendo de una puerta abrirse, giran sus vistas y miran a los presentes.

.-Youko!- grita Kuwabara sorprendido, pero se aterra al verlo tan serca de Seichiro.

.-Qué... es todo esto?- pregunta Hisoka igual de sorprendido.

.-...mm interrumpen chicos, no pongas esa cara Hisoka-kun- Tatsumi abraza por la espalda a Youko, éste no ponía resistencia alguna- él y yo... somos conocidos.

.-Pero... Youko!... acaso, tú y él...?- Kazuma no sabía ni qué decir, sabía de una gran 'amistad' que tenía el pelirrojito con el enano pero... no entendía como era que el kitsune conocía a ese tacaño.

.-Fuimos algo, Kuwabara... no me volví famoso por robar...- se separa del shinigami y se acerca hasta él- ...se buen chico y no digas nada o- de su mano aparece una planta muy rara- puedes pagarlo caro, esto no les concierne a ninguno de ustedes...

El chico de ojos pequeños estaba aterrado a esa amenaza, conocía bien a Youko después de todo, Hisoka estaba confundido... pero, los dos ven como esos dos seres desaparecían gracias al poder de Youko.

.-Desa..parecieron...- Hisoka cae de rodillas y sentía grandes escalofríos, la presencia de Youko eran tan poderosa que al estar a distancia sintió sus emociones; Kuwabara se acerca a él preocupado.

.-Estás bien?... estás frío...- intenta tocarlo pero lo golpea.

.-No me toques!... sus emociones son muy fuertes... pude... ver cosas extrañas... muertes, objetos raros... gente que parecía que lo perseguían, un lugar oscuro...- su respiración era entrecortada, Kazuma nota que parte de esas descripciones se debían al Makai y posiblemente a la vida de ese ser.

Sin importar, Kuwabara levanta al chico y éste parecía sentirse mejor... lo mira extrañado, no entendía ese buen comportamiento hacia él.

.-Ya, no sé que te pasó pero ten cuidado... aunque no lo creas, es el otro yo de Kurama... aunque yo lo prefiero más a él, Youko me da escalofríos..- decía Kuwbara un poco asustado.

.-Entiendo... pero, por qué me ayudas... – pregunta Hisoka sin mirarlo.

.-Ah?... no te entiendo...- se rasca un poco su cabeza.

.-Baka, me tratas como si me conocieras... siempre.

.-O.O mm sigo sin entender mucho de lo que me dices pero, a mi me caes bien... después de todo debo llevarme bien con ustedes... o no?- comenta Kuwabara con una sonrisa.

.-Sólo por eso?- comenta fríamente el chico.

.-Jajajaja, puede ser... pero, quiero que nos llevemos bien, me gustaría ser tu amigo jejejeje- dice esas palabras al chico mientras que este se extraña.

Hisoka nunca había escuchado esa palabra, pero sonríe un poco... le agradaba la idea de que ese tipo(sin importar que era un tonto de primera XD), le ofreció eso que se llama amistad sin importar lo que era.

El chico de pronto se queda helado, por su mente aparece una Luna roja y la imagen de su asesino...

.-Muraki!...- grita Hisoka, Kuwabara se queda extrañado.

.-Eh?...

Kuwabara siente un gran escalofrío que lo paraliza y... arriba de él, había un tubo que iba directo a él... Hisoka sin pensarlo dos veces lo empuja, ambos caen rodando por las escaleras hasta llegar al final.

.-Ah... por qué haces esto?- pregunta el chico molesto y adolorido.

.-Te querían matar BAKA!- grita Hisoka molesto.

.-Mm Hisoka, sigues siendo muy listo...- una voz masculina estaba cerca de ellos, Hisoka mira delante suyo.

.-Tú? Bastardo!...- grita el chico muy molesto.

.-Eh?...

Muraki mira a Kuwabara con un poco de fastidio y luego sonríe divertido a Hisoka, éste no soportaba verlo.

.-Ah?... oiga señor! No me vea como si fuese un insecto! GRRRRR! Espada espíritu!- Kazuma sin pensarlo hace aparecer su espada creada a base de su energía espiritual.

.-Estúpido... eso es sólo un juguete... Kazuma Kuwabara, no es así?

Cuando el chico de ojos pequeños escucha eso se detiene, no creía que ese hombre lograra saber su nombre.

.-Je, no te espantes chico... es normal que te conozca siendo uno de los ganadores del torneo de Artes Oscuras...- comenta Muraki fríamente, Hisoka estaba realmente enojado a su presencia.

.-Pero,.. no importa! Acabaré contigo!- Kuwabara toma de nuevo su espada y corre para atacarlo, Hisoka lo mira sin palabras.

.-No Kuwabara! Te matará!- grita Hisoka pero...

.-Je

Muraki con solo levantar su mano, crea una barrera la cual Kazuma choca con ella y sale volando, hasta destruir la pared de uno de los salones; Hisoka corre hacia él y mira desafiante al doctor.

.-Tú...cómo te atreves! Qué haces aquí?- pregunta en tono desafiante.

.-Sólo, interés... no se interpongan en mi camino, escuché que aún estaba con vida aquél bandido del Makai, es cierto?

El de ojos pequeños se movía con cierta dificultad y observa a Muraki con odio.

.-Youko... te matará...

.-Arg, me molestas pero te mato mejor en otra ocasión...

Y para sorpresa de ellos, Muraki deaparece... los dos chicos yacían en el suelo sin palabras, pero Kuwabara siente algo extraño en el lugar.

.-Nos tienen encerrados, siento un poder espiritual que está como barrera- comenta Kazuma.

.-Siento lo mismo... baka! Muraki no es cualquier tipo!- regaña al chico.

.-Acaso lo conoces?- pregunta Kuwabara.

Esa pregunta la repugnaba a Hisoka, con solo responder, le recordaba que por su causa; él murió bajo su poder y dejándolo con una maldición. Kazuma siente el silencio total, entiende que si lo conocía.

En otro lado, en otra zona de la escuela... Seichiro y Youko estaban sentados alejados uno del otro, estaban dentro de un salón de clases, ninguno de los dos decía palabra alguna:

_El tiempo pasaba, ambos seres se hacían compañía una a la otra pero... Seichiro logró salir del Makai, despidiéndose del kitsune. _

_No evitó que alguno de los dos se volvieran a ver, Youko curioso para conocer el Nigenkai, salía del Makai en ocasiones y lo visitaba... siempre se veían en cierto punto._

_.-No imaginé que vendrías hoy... Youko- comenta Tatsumi al verlo.._

_.-Las preguntas las hago yo..- responde Youko aparentando seriedad._

_.-Eran las primeras veces que visitaba el mundo de los humanos, tan antiguo... lleno de guerras, pero nada que ver en el Makai_- pensaba Youko perdido en sus recuerdos.

_Pero algo más los unía, Tatsumi después de todo sentía una fuerte atracacción la cual no lo desataba de Youko; éste sentía lo mismo... algo fuera de lo común en él, siempre era él el que los seducía pero..._

_En una de esas noches las cuales el kitsune ladrón lo visitaba, Tatsumi lo esperaba sentado mientras bebía un poco de sake; para ese momento él no tenía a nadie más, había perdido a su familia durante la guerra... sólo estaba él._

_.-Buenas noches Youko, es un placer tenerte aquí.._

_.-Lo mismo... todo el ambiente huele a sangre humana, acaso hubo guerra?- pregunta el kitsune un poco intranquilo a ese ambiente._

_.-Así es, pero han cesado... pronto acabará- comenta Seichiro mientras bebe un poco, le invita- deseas?_

_Youko__ asiente, beben un poco pero no al grado del embriago... miraban sin decirse nada esa extraña noche llena de estrellas, Kurama nunca había hecho esa clase de cosas pero se sentía bien estando a lado de ese humano. Seichiro de pronto se levanta y se acerca a su amigo._

_.-Creo que en el Makai no pasa esto, ne?_

_.-Siempre está cubierto de nubes, imposible ver esto que llamas estrellas- era la respuesta de ese ser de frios ojos dorados._

_.-Sabes Youko, tú me agradas mucho...- Tatsumi dice esas palabras al ver de frente al kitsune, éste se extraña un poco- eres de los pocos seres que se atreven a acercarse a mi, siendo un tipo raro..._

_No decía nada al respecto, Youko Kurama observa como ese humano estaba muy cerca de él; nunca imaginó algo con respecto eso._

_.-Eres alguien al que daría lo que fuese por tenerte a mi lado... Youko- el kitsune se queda helado al sentir sus labios, siente algo muy calido dentro de él que exploraba su interior, mientras que Tatsumi percibía que era correspondido, ambas lenguas jugueteaban un poco._

_Las manos del humano se mezclaban entre los finos cabellos plateados de ese youkai, Youko acerca una de sus manos y despeina a Tatsumi, dejando que su largo cabello café cayera en su hombros, sus besos eran más acelerados...al mismo tiempo que sus caricias._

_De pronto Seichiro ya tenía prisionero al kitsune en una pared, no dejaba que se escapara...coloca sus manos dentro de la vestimenta superior blanca de él... acariciaba su fuerte pecho mientras provoca un ligero gemido en Youko._

_.-No.. te atrevas...- decía entrecortadamente Youko, pero Tatsumi acaricia su orejas, provocándole un cosquilleo._

_.-Quiero verlo..- su sonrisa era un tanto seductora, mientras que su mirada parecía que lo desnudaba por completo, Youko Kurama en ese instante era la víctima, había caído en la seducción total de ese ser, de Tatsumi._

_Se sentía embriagado por la calidez de Seichiro, por sus besos y caricias... del modo que lo besa de forma fugaz para luego besar su cuello, le daba ligeros mordisqueos a los cuales hace sentir un gran placer en él... ambos estaban deseosos en explorar el interior de cada uno._

_Tatsumi__ había desvestido casi por completo al kitsune, mientras que éste se desespera un poco al no desatarle la hakama, el humano lo hace por él y era instante en que ambos quedaban totalmente desnudos..._

_No les importaba lo que ocurriera en ese instante, el fuego de esa extraña pasíón los había envuelto por completo, Youko delineaba con su lengua cada zona de Tatsumi, su cuello, su pecho... hasta llegar a su miembro._

_Tatsumi__ había tapizado de besos y ligeras caricias a ese kitsune, gime un poco al sentir los dedos de él en su miembro, Youko lo toma en sus labios y disfrutaba de ese momento... Seichiro podía sentir algo más que el cielo, coloca sus manos en la espalda del chico del modo que lo rasguña un poco.._

_Pero, el humano toca su cola plateada, le provoca un gran escalofrío al kitsune del modo que lo ve a los ojos._

_.-Traidor...- dice él con su respiración entrecortada._

_.-No...- lo besa una vez más para luego tocar su miembro, le provoca un gruñido al ladrón y más cuando siente sus manos acariciarlo suavemente... también deseaba sentirlo en su boca y así lo hace- Youko suelta un gemido, el cual excita más a Seichiro._

_Ambos se besan una ves más y quedan acostados, Seichiro encima de su kitsune, lo miraba lujurioso y el kitsune igual lo observaba, su mirada era más cálida._

_.-No te haré daño...- susurra a los oídos del kitsune, el cual no le dice nada, Tatsumi primero introduce uno de sus dedos dentro de él, provocándole un ligero gesto de dolor el cual es calmado por un beso de su parte._

_Youko__ Kurama nunca había sentido algo de ese tipo, siempre era él, el que los seducía y hacía de ellos lo que s ele plazca pero... siente como Seichiro se introducía en él por completo, sentía un poco de dolor pero era apaciguado por la mirada azulina de él y sus labios, esos seductores labios que eran casi un vicio para Kurama..._

_Sus movimientos eran ligeros y poco a poco aumentaban el ritmo hasta que llegan a su punto más alto... Kurama sentía como él salía de su cuerpo dándole una oportunidad para tomar control en ese momento, al instante se gira y queda encima de él, su cola se movía como diciendo que después de todo, tenía a su víctima._

_.-Eres listo... pero yo gané...- dice divertido Tatsumi._

_.-Ajá...- lo besa en su abdomen para luego introducirse igual, quería sentir lo mismo que él... sus brazos seguían acariciando al humano haciéndolo gemir... sus movimientos le hacían que Tatsumi le pidera que siguiera, igual hasta llegar en ese punto, sus cuerpos estaban bañados de sudor tras que el kitsune saliera de él... se abrazan y Youko queda recargado en Tatsumi, sus respiraciones entrecoradas y agitadas._

_.-Te mataría demo... no puedo...- comenta el kitsune._

_.-Lo supuse, mi Youko- hace a un lado parte del flequillo del youkai deseaba sumergirse en esos orbes dorados que denotaban imponencia, fuerza y belleza-... no te dejaré nunca...- le dice en su oído- si muero, te seguiré por siempre, como tu sombra..._

_-No prometas.. algo que no harás...- comenta Youko al verlo a los ojos, al verse en esos zafiros de noche que lo hechizaban._

Youko miraba por instantes a Tatsumi, había recordado esa noche con él... había sido un bello momento; Seichiro por su lado lo recuerda igual, cierra sus ojos por unos segundos y podía percibir aún ese aroma del youkai del Makai, podía sentir aún el roce su piel con la suya, mira de nuevo a Kurama y éste miraba las estrellas.

.-Viejos tiempos... pero dudo mucho que ocurra de nuevo...- comenta vagamente Youko, gira su vista y Tatsumi era testigo de una de las pocas miradas que mostraban tristeza en él, no solía hacerlo.

.-Supongo...

.-Aún asi...- le da de nuevo la espalda- ... no puedo pasar lo que hiciste después.

Tatsumi mira hacia otro punto, tenía toda la razón para que fuera así... se convirtió en shinigami y su primera misión era matarlo, llevarse el alma de Youko al otro mundo y darle la sentencia que merecía.

.-Lo sé, trabajo era trabajo...- y lo abraza, de nuevo percibía esa fresco aroma de flores proveniente de ese kitsune, mientras que él percibía su aroma tan característico, tan de él... después de todo, las cosas no eran tan diferentes.

Ambos seres se quedan ahí, deseaban que el momento se detuviera pero... en ese mismo instante, sienten una presecia extraña, los interrumpía. Tatsumi alza su mano y sin soltar a Youko crea una niebla negra la cual lanza hacia esa puerta, una barrera se crea pero la puerta es destruida por completo.

.-Mil disculpas por la interrupción...- Muraki estaba presente, Tatsumi lo ve de forma amenazadora; Youko sólo lo mira con frialdad.

.-..usted, pensé que estaba muerto... – comenta Seichiro al separarse de Youko.

.-Que desgracia, pero no lo estoy... je, usted- mira a Kurama- es el famoso ladrón del Makai?

.-No tiene caso decir quien soy- Youko decide atacarlo con algunos pétalos de rosa, los cuales sorprenden a Muraki.

El doctor no se lo esperaba, pues esos pétalos logran herirlo en su mano y su rostro, provocando que un hilo de sangre saliera de su fina piel blanquecina; Tatsumi observaba cada movimiento del kitsune.

.-_Se hace pasar por un simple humano... eso no impide que siga igual de fuerte_..- piensa el shinigami para luego ver que debajo de Muraki se crea una insignia de color violeta y con ello, el ataque de Kurama se destruye, los pétalos se queman por completo.

.-Interesante... debo decirlo, ahora entiendo como salió vivo Hisoka-kun del veneno proveniente del Makai- al decir esas palabras, tanto Tatsumi como Youko se sorprenden al darse cuenta que él era el culpable de dicho suceso.

.-...ya veo, muy inteligente de su parte- comenta Youko- pero tuvo un error.

Entonces Muraki lo mira fijamente, quería escuchar esa respuesta proveniente del kitsune, del experto en esa clase de cosas y más, si provenía de alguna planta.

.-Que ese veneno... es mortal para los humanos, para los shinigami o de mi clase sólo provoca un largo letargo, claro... si no se tiene el poder espiritual que se requiere para ser inmune, je- sonríe ligeramente divertido.

.-Lo sé, lástima que no era para el pequeño Hisoka... admito que los otros dos son listos, no debí subestimarlos- comenta tranquilamente Muraki del modo que los dos seres se dan cuenta que ese veneno era para Yusuke o Kuwabara.

Tatsumi estaba bastante molesto, después de todo... ese ataque había sido por su culpa, se acerca quedan enfrente de Youko.

.-Por lo que veo usted hace de las suyas de nuevo, ya lo sabe Tsuzuki?... bueno, lo digo porque siempre lo anda molestando- eran las palabras del secretario tras acomodarse sus anteojos.

.-Oh, Tsu-chan… jejeje por ahora he decido dejarlo en paz un poco, me... intereso en otros objetivos- sonríe maliciosamente, para luego acercarse velozmente a Youko.

.-Qué.. intenta...?

Muraki toma el rostro del youko y lo mira fijamente, parecía atraído por la belleza de éste, Seichiro estaba por atacarlo cuando...

.-Descuide Tatsumi-san, no pienso usarlo... simplemente, me fascinan sus ojos... tan fríos, imponentes- tenía el rostro de Kurama en sus manos, éste parecía paralizado para luego sentir muy cerca el aliento de éste- ...no me engañas, tu aroma es el mismo que de ese chico pelirrojo o.. no?

.-...si- sin entenderlo pronuncia esas palabras, su mente estaba bajo el poder de Muraki y luego cae de rodillas, Tatsumi se acerca a él.

.-Je, en fin... la verdad que me da lástima tener que acabar con ustedes cuatro...

.-Que?... cuatro?- se pregunta Seichiro, recuerda que Kuwabara y Hisoka igual estaban en la escuela.

Kuwabara de pronto llega corriendo junto con Hisoka, Muraki gira su vista y sonríe una vez más, le daba más ventaja para matarlos de una buena vez, ya sólo faltarían tres más...

.-Bien, mejor digan adiós... lo mataré en este instante- la insignia que a sus pies brilla, los presentes no sabían que hacer, ninguno podía hacer algo.

.-Mis... poderes, parecen... que fueron sellados...- murmura Youko, nota que Tatsumi igual.

.-Ah! ese bastardo!... mi espada!- nota Kuwabara que su espada había desaparecido mientras que Hisoka se abrazaba así mismo, sentía grandes escalofríos.

.-Kami...no puedo moverme...- Hisoka se sentía casi aterrado.

Muraki se prepara para darles muerte, pero... una gran esfera de luz llega a ese lugar, el cual lo deslumbra y su conjuro se interrumpe; gira su vista y nota que Yusuke, junto con Hiei, Watari y Tsuzuki llegan.

.-Reigun!- de nuevo dispara y Muraki recibe el ataque, no de lleno pero logra ser herido.

.-Así que eras tu Muraki!- grita Tsuzuki molesto.

.-..Tsu-chan...es bueno verte aquí... me han descubierto...- dice con un poco de ironía en sus palabras.

El kitsune mira que ahí estaba Hiei, con su espada y listo para lo que se avecinaba, aún no podían usar sus poderes; Watari se les acerca preocupado.

.-Están bien?... ah- pero se asombra al ver a Youko.

.-Si...- murmura Tatsumi.

.-Pero, cómo se dieron cuenta que estábamos aquí?... –pregunta Hisoka.

.-Hiei fue quien nos alertó...- dice Yusuke al quedar enfrente de ellos.

Hiei los mira por unos instantes, pero fija su vista sobretodo en Youko, éste la siente pero baja la vista.

El doctor miraba fijamente a Tsuzuki, éste se preparaba para lo que fuese, no permitiría que hiciera algo más.

.-No te enojes Tsu-chan, tú mejor que nadie me conoces... no imaginé que estuviesen aquí, además tus nuevos amiguitos son muy interesantes- comenta Muraki al acomodarse un poco su cabello, Kuwabara nota que uno de sus ojos no era normal.

.-Qué haces aquí? Dinos...- estaba enojado, una de las pocas veces que a Tsuzuki se le veía enojado.

.-Mmm lo siento, pero... no es momento para dar a conocer mi objetivo...- se da la vuelta para detenerse unos instantes- ya lo sabrán, poco a poco... todo a su tiempo.

Y camina hacia la salida del modo que desaparece al instante, Tsuzuki se siente mal al no detenerlo, voltea y todos lo miraban... como esperando una respuesta de su parte.

.-Siempre hace lo mismo... todos están bien?- pregunta el shinigami de ojos violetas.

.-Aun se siente el poder de ese hombre- murmura Hiei viendo alrededor del lugar.

En ese instante encuentra 5 puntos que brillaban, utiliza su espada con el cual los destruye y así, el sello que mantenía sellado los poderes de ellos se rompe.

.-Ese hombre es realmente listo y detestable- comenta Watari al ayudar a levantar a Tatsumi.

.-...magia negra- mumura Hiei al ver las pequeñas insignias.

.-Ah, lo detesto pero, acaso lo conocen?- pregunta Kuwabara.

Los shinigami asienten, Tsuzuki abraza a Hisoka al verlo bien del modo que le provoca un ligero rubor en sus mejillas; Yusuke se extraña al ver a Youko.

.-Youko...

.-Urameshi, tiempo que no te veo...- se levanta con dificultad y se acerca a Hiei, éste no hace nada.

.-Estás bien?- pregunta fríamente el koorime.

.-Si- responde Youko.

Watari nota que la mirada cambia en Tatsumi, nunca lo había visto en ese estado, Yusuke se acerca a tsuzuki para verlo serio, quería una explicación a todo esto.

.-Koenma nunca nos dijo del enemigo... parece que lo conocen... explíquenos!

Tsuzuki se muerde su labio inferior y toma un poco de aire, tenía que explicarle al Reikai Tantei que Muraki era alguien con el que se habían topado con anterioridad.

**Fin del capítulo nueve**

MOU! O.O como la ven? Extraño pasado tienen esos dos, Tatsumi era como un guerrero y bueno… conoció a Youko por 'accidente' y ocurrió lo que tuvo que ocurrir, aun no se si hacer lemon de esos dos en tiempo presente por sí decirlo pero depende mucho de ustedes y de mi cabeza XD. Hiei por su lado no sabe y no sabrá de ese…. Pasado por completo de esos dos(lo hago por el bienestar de su ser y el del Tatsumi n.nU).

Tsu- holaaaa!

Yusuke- hola a todos es momento de pasar a los reviews!... empieza tu Tsuzuki, quieres?

Tsu- claro! n.n

(Tsuzuki toma la hoja)

**Rurouni****-Andrea:** n.n(sonrojado)… gracias Andrea, jejeje espero te haya gustado este lemon… aunque no se como reaccione Youko con eso, jejeje Yusuke, igual te mandan saludos!

Yusuke- gracias, n.n un beso!

Tsu-… bueno, te agradecemos tu review y creo que hay shinigamis que van por las pc, pero no lo sé bien… jejeje, te mando un beso! Gracias!

(Yusuke toma la hoja)

**Nekot**bueno chica… como ves, ya se vio algo del pasado de esos dos locos, aunque falta la razón por la cual Youko le tiene 'cierto' resentimiento hacia él, Tatsumi en ese momento era un humano… aun no se convertía en shinigami(según las fuentes sacadas sin permiso de Bunny-san XD), no era como Tsuzuki…

Tsu- o.o nadie sabe como fue que se convirtió en shinigami realmente…. Ni yo XD.

Yusuke- mmm Kuwabara casi es victima de las amenazas de Youko… como no, un poco y a lo mejor los encuentra sin ropa y haciendo cosas raras XD jajajajajaja!(mira por todos lados)… no esta Hiei por aquí, ne?

Tsu- no

Yusuke- en fin, gracias por el review y nos vemos luego!

(Tsuzuki toma la hoja)

**x.KaoRi****-KiTsuNe.x**: o.o pues si, hubo Youko/Tatsumi, pero fue un recuerdo de ellos del pasado… si, pobre enanito, la pasa mal con todo eso, mmm bueno, Tatsumi parece muy tranquilo, aunque se exalta con Kuwabara a cada rato pero… no recomiendo que Hiei se lo cargue… ya que su poder es muy destructivo si está enojado. :S, Tatsumi hecho furia da muuucho miedo… en fin, gracias por el review y no creo que te haga caso Tatsumi, cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza o alguien… no le harás cambiar de opinión… ni con golpes XD

(Yusuke toma la hoja)

**Edith:** jajajajajaja… que carácter tiene esta mujer! Jajajaja, bueno, al menos por mi parte me siento mal por Hiei… pero Kurama es el culpable hasta cierto punto… o no?... no se hubiera dejado besar por Tatsumi… pero bueno.

Tsu- o.o Tatsumi luego es un necio… pero Youko parece que aun lo quiere… -.-

Yusuke- quien sabe, Kurama es el que tiene la decisión al final de todo… aunque perjudique a Hiei o a Tatsumi, jejeje en fin, si quieres saber que pasará con este… triángulo amoroso(por así decirlo)… sigue con el fic, eso si… Bunny no se hará responsable de las reacciones que provoque, gracias por el review!... eh, te gustaría salir conmigo alguna ocasión?

Tsu-… o.o se supone que tienes novia?

Yusuke- ¬¬ cállate y sigue!

(Tsuzuki toma la hoja)

**Yoki**** Kitsune:** o.o mmm ya veo que apoyan a Hiei, ta bien!... pero Bunny no nos quiere decir sobre si Kurama se queda con Tatsumi o sigue con Hiei…. Solo lo sabe una de sus amigas, pero para sacarle eso… es difícil; hay cosas que Bunny no nos dice y otros sabe no se..

Yusuke- pero… no se lo podemos sacar si le decimos que Hisoka la invita a cenar?

Tsu-. Mmm puede ser… ejem, siguiendo con lo mismo, gracias por el review! Y espero te haya gustado este capítulo!

Son todos… chicos, ni se atrevan a decirle a mi amiga, eh?... me daré cuenta si lo hacen… en fin, no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo de Sakura no Tsuki!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny n.n

(En la próxima actualización estarán aquí… Kuwabara y Tatsumi!)


	11. Tranquilidad luego de la tormenta

**Capítulo 10: tranquilidad luego de la tormenta**

El Reikai Tantei esperaba una respuesta del shinigami de ojos violetas, éste observa a sus compañeros y lo miran diciendo que era necesario.

.-Yo opino lo que sería mejor que nos pusieran al tanto de ese Muraki, no sería justo que ustedes tuviesen esa ventaja...- las palabras de Youko extrañan a todos, en ese instante, la esencia de Suichi estaba presente- en otras circunstancias, nosotros no estaríamos para contarlo... pues es alguien que nunca hemos visto, mientras que ustedes ya lo conocen.

Hay unos momentos de silencio, ninguno decía palabra alguna, Hiei sonríe para si mismo, pues Youko tenía toda la razón, se supone que eran un equipo... ambos grupos deben de intercambiar datos para hacer de esta misión algo más fácil, Hisoka observa que Tatsumi toma palabra.

.-Youko Kurama tiene razón... debemos ponerlos al tanto- aun se sentía un poco débil- Tsuzuki, dile todo sobre Muraki.

Para el chico casi era una orden y lo hace...se aclara su garganta y comienza a contarle todo sobre ese extraño ser que, oficialmente era su enemigo.

.-Muraki... es un ser extraño el cual mata a gente, sin importar que es un doctor, aparte, poseee extraño poderes espirituales, los cuales llegan mucho a la magia negra; tal y como lo dijo su compañero Hiei.

.-Puede revivir hasta los muertos si así lo desea... es un psicópata de primera- sigue Hisoka con la explicación- hace poco, Tsuzuki fue su víctima para revivir a un ser que parecía su medio hermano...

.-Y no lo logró porque fuimos por él para salvarlo, todos pensamos que Muraki murió...- Watari igual explicaba un poco.

.-Ya con lo que vimos, nos dimos cuenta que sigue rondando en este mundo... es un ser muy peligroso, Urameshi- Tatsumi mira al chico de ojos cafés.

.-Si?

.-Creo que los subestimamos un poco... queremos pedirles disculpas, tu ataque me demostró que por algo Koenma-sama los eligió como detectives espirituales- comenta Tatsumi al acercarse a él.

.-Hasta que se da cuenta, no somos seres cualquiera- responde Hiei molesto.

Kurama por su lado estaba en silencio, Kuwabara se acerca a Seichiro y comienza a gritarle como siempre.

.-Hasta ahora se da cuenta! Ah, que no sabe que nosotros derrotamos a muchos demonios en el Torneo de las Artes Oscuras y el del Makai?- alza su voz el chico y Yusuke se golpea la cara.

.-...sólo el de las Artes oscuras- responde Urameshi haciendo a un lado a su amigo, éste por su lado se molesta por ello.

.-YUSUKE! COMO TE ATREVES!- pero Yusuke no le hace caso.

.-Ojalá que nos llevemos mejor, las cosas han dado un nuevo giro- comenta Yusuke al secretario.

-Si! Yusuke ahora es mi nuevo amigo! Al igual que los demás!- Asato abraza de pronto al pobre de Yusuke que casi se queda sin aire, a todos se les hace gracioso esa pequeña escena.

.-Jejeje... si.

.-Mejor regresemos a casa, es muy tarde...- propone Watari.

Todos hacen caso y deciden irse, pero... Hiei se queda ahí, pensativo y Youko lo sigue hasta abrazarlo por la espalda; algo que detestaba por completo Hiei, era su punto débil.

.-Sigues enoajdo?- pregunta Youko.

.-... no lo sé- responde Hiei.

.-Mira Hiei... sólo te puedo decir que, Seichiro Tatsumi fue una persona importante en mi vida- explica el kitsune hablándole a su oído suavemente, no dejaba que se fuera.

.-Entonces vete con él- eran las palabras del demonio celoso.

.-No, las cosas han cambiado... ahora el ser más importante en mi vida... eres tú- susurra esas últimas palabras, haciendo sonrojar al demonio de fuego.

.-... de seguro que cayó en tus redes como muchos otros...- eran sus palabras un poco molestas, y Kurama sonríe divertido.

.-Iiee, yo... fui quien cayó... pero, mejor regresemos... nos esperan.

Para Hiei, hasta cierto punto, era un alivio escuchar eso, no le gustaba que ese shinigami se acercara a Kurama o Youko, nota que el kitsune queda envuelto en niebla y casi al instante regresa a su forma humana: Suichi Minamino.

.-Vamos!- sonríe Kurama y Hiei, perdido en su bella sonrisa asiente.

Tatsumi mira todo un poco adelante y Watari se extraña a ello, ahora que lo recuerda bien... ninguno de ellos cuatro(ni el propio Tsuzuki que un tiempo fue su pareja), sabía de la vida privada de Seichiro, todo un misterio.

.-Tatsumi amigo, ocurrió algo?- pregunta Watari al sonreírle un poco.

.-Pueda... – responde el secretario.

.-Ok, ni Tsuzuki lo sabe?...

.-No... lo que ocurrió fue hace milenios- comenta

.-Ah! eres malo Tatsumi! Qué pasó?... dime!- el chico lo mira con ojos de perrito, después de todo se preocupaba por él.

.-Nada Tsuzuki, luego te platico... simplemente, tengo que dejar terminado algo que nunca arreglé- el chico se queda extrañado al verlo sonreir un poco.

Hisoka sólo suspira, después de todo Asato era un curioso de primera, y más si se trataba de alguno de sus compañeros; el Reikai Tantei ya sabía quien era Muraki pero, no toda la verdad se les había revelado... no sabían que Muraki fue el causante de la muerte de Hisoka y es el descendiente del hombre que descubrió que Tsuzuki poseía sangre de demonio...

Ya en la casa, todos deciden irse a descansar... después de todo había sido un día muy agitado y necesitaban de un buen descanso; Tatsumi se preparaba para descansar cuando ve pensativo a Kuwabara.

.-En qué tanto piensas baka?- pregunta aparentando indiferencia.

.-... eh! No se meta en donde no lo llaman!- responde Kazuma.

.-Ah... definitivamente, no entiendo como te soportan tus compañeros... no sé como Muraki no te asesinó; mmm supongo que fue porque eras tan baka que no quería gastar su poder en ti... si, eso pensó- las palabras del secretario eran humillantes, Kuwabara se molesta a ello y no duda un instante en golpearlo.

Nunca se imaginó Seichiro que no pudiese esquivar el puñetazo en su barbilla, cae al suelo sin palabras y mira con odio al chico.

.-Deje de molestarme!... no me diga que Youko de nuevo hizo de las suyas?... acaso es.. no sé... amante o algo por el estilo?- eran las palabras de Kuwabara.

No le gustó para nada a Tatsumi escuchar esas palabras pero se contiende, perdía su tiempo en lidiar con un chico de 15 años, así que decide acostarse... Kazuma hace lo mismo.

Era un nuevo día, parecía que nada había ocurrido en esa casa pero... todos se despertaban con muchos ánimos. Hiei había sido el primero en levantarse, y se va al jardín a entrenar un poco; le valía las regañizas del secretario gruñon...

Desde que salió de su habitación notaba que el ambiente después de todo era tranquilo, camina hacia la habitación de Kurama y lamenta que estuviese cerrada; no podía abrirla porque el pelirrojo escucha a la perfección ese sonido. Seguía sin entender mucho como era que Kurama, ya conocía a uno de esos shinigami.

Baja las escaleras y decide entrenar, eral algo que había dejado de hacer desde que llegó a esa casa, desenvaina su espada e inicia su rutina.

Mientras tanto, Hisoka abre lentamente sus ojos verdes... nota que la cama de a lado estaba vacía pero tendida, supuso que Hiei se había ido; también se cambia de ropa y decide bajar, mira por la ventana que daba hacia el jardín y observa como entrenaba el koorime.

Kurosaki sigue caminando hasta llegar al jardín, le impresionaba a la velocidad con la cual el pequeño koorime se movía de un lado a otro con su espada; mientras tanto, Hiei no siente la presencia del chico, y más, porque Hisoka tenía la habilidad para evitar ser detectado.

Su mirada queda fija en ese demonio, la verdad que se le hacía raro que alguien entrenara de ese modo, pues ellos por su lado sólo debían esperar en las oficinas del JuOchO para que les dieran el caso a resolver, pero nota que el Reikai Tantei tenía una rutina diferente.

En ese momento, nota que algo brlillante yacía en el cesped, Hisoka camina hacia ese punto para ver que era eso; Hiei para nada se percata de ello y el chico de ojos verdes toma eso... mira que era una esfera pequeña de color azulino que estaba unida a un cinto delgado y de color negro, era un collar.

-_Es una piedra un poco extraña... nunca la había visto antes.._.-piensa el chico y, cual va siendo su sorpresa que siente una extraña energía de ella y por su mente pasa una imagen de un lugar lleno de nieve y al mismo tiempo, de una silueta que dejaba caer al mar un pequeño cesto...

Hisoka no siente que alguien se le acercaba, sólo observa como esa joya desaparecía de su mano... el koorime la toma y lo mira desafiante.

-No toques lo que no es tuyo...- eran sus palabras.

-... es tuyo?- pregunta el chico pero observa que el chico se lo coloca en su cuello.

-Ajá- eran las palabras de Hiei.

-Es una piedra poco común... nunca la había visto- comenta un poco frio el chico- no sabía que existiera piedras que pudiesen mostrar cosas extrañas.

Cuando Hiei escucha eso, se queda quieto unos segundos... el de cabellos casi rubios se da cuenta que el demonio aprieta hacia su pecho dicha joya, parecía que era especial para el.

-Proviene de las hadas de nieve...- comenta Hiei serio, no lo miraba de frente pues le daba la espalda-... de sus lágrimas.

-Hadas... de nieve?- Hisoka no entendía muy bien esas palabras, no sabía que había esa clase de seres- tan especial hace eso?

-...hmm...lo unico que me recuerda de donde soy...- había dicho esas palabras tan bajito que al chico le cuesta trabajo entenderlas, algo si le queda claro, era muy especial para él ese collar... pues parecía que provenía del lugar de donde nació.

Hay un silencio en ellos, era la primera vez que Hisoka hablaba tanto, como la primera vez que Hiei respondía o casi contestaba a todas las cuestiones que se le daban( si eran de Kurama, otro gallo canta XD). Del mismo modo, al joven shinigami se le vendrían en mente muchas cuestiones; sin importar el poco tiempo que llevaban con los Tantei, la curiosidad le hacía hacerse tales cuestiones.

.-...siempre, son así... tus..am..igos...- pregunta Hisoka un poco indeciso.

.-Que palabra...- observa que Kuwabara y Yusuke llegaban a ese lugar y se hacían retas, sonreían y se golpeaban de juego.

.-...ya veo, pensé...- Hisoka se imaginaba que eran sus amigos pero el koorime le da entender que no- y Kurama?

Hiei detestaba por completo que le mencionaran su nombre, con solo escucharlo se imaginaba una linda sonrisa de su parte... el pequeño rubor de sus mejillas aparece.

.-...esos tontos, son locos... pero, no son malos, con permiso- Hiei decide irse de ahí, dejando a su compañero más extrañado, no entendía para nada su relación.

Los dos Tantei ven que Hiei cmainaba hacia el interior de la casa y lo mira raro.

.-Hey amigo! Dormiste mal?- pregunta Yusuke sonriendo.

.-Oh... tuviste una pesadilla enano?- Kuwabara le habla en tono burlón, a lo que hace enojar a Hiei como siempre.

.-Estúpido, claro que no!... claro, una sería alguien como tú!- responde el koorime molesto, a lo que provoca un ataque de risa por parte de Yusuke.

.-Jajajajajaja! ya, no se peleen chicos- comenta Urameshi al colocar sus brazos alrededor de ellos dos, Hisoka veía todo sin palabras...

.-..tonterías..- responde Hiei siendo indiferente- y Kurama?

.-Uhhh! Enano! Deja de entrenar tanto!- le contesta Kuwabara- tu novio Kurama ya se fue...

.-Cómo lo sabes Kuwabara?- le pregunta Yusuke.

.-Porque lo vi salir, aparte salió con el tacaño de Tatsumi... esos dos, si que están raros, desde lo ocurrido en la escuela, ya ni ese Tatsumi se enoja conmigo!

Para Hiei era el colmo escuchar eso, primero Hisoka le pregunta cosas tan raras y luego le salen que Kurama se fue a quien sabe donde con ese tal Tatsumi; Kuwabara le sigue hablando de tonterías pero termina por meterse a la casa, Yusuke se da cuenta que su mirada había cambiado...

.-Ah, la verdad que hasta ese Tatsumi le agrada Kurama, mmm si que tiene...- seguía hablando Kazuma hasta que Yusuke le da un codazo- que Yusuke...?

.-Baka, no debimos decirle eso a Hiei...

.-Eh? Por qué? Acaso le afecta tanto que su gran amigo Kurama salga con otro tipo?... ah ni que fuese marica!

.-... ah, Kuwabara... solo hay que ser más cuidadoso con lo que se dice, eh?- le dice Yusuke apenado, realmente no sabía si su amigo era, o se hacía; simplemente no lo entendía.

.-Siempre es así Hiei?- pregunta Hisoka de pronto, a los dos chicos les d aun gran susto.

.-AHHHH! Hisoka! No te vimos!- comenta Yusuke asustado.

.-Eh, si...

Le molestaba un poco esa actitud en ellos pero nota que se calman tras ese pequeño susto, Yusuke toma palabra.

.-Ah, Hiei siempre es así... un monosílabo de primera! Pero no quita que sea nuestro amigo, ne Kuwabara?

.-Mmm si, se nota que le caes bien... generalmente mata a las personas que le detestan- hace el comentario Kazuma con una sonrisa.

.-Y por qué no lo ha hecho contigo?- responde Hisoka.

Eso, dejó helados a los dos chicos pero Urameshi ríe... pues después de todo, Kuwabara y Hiei eran 'amigos', de algún otro modo.

.-Y por qué la pregunta Hisoka?- pregunta curioso Urameshi.

.-... por nada...

La conversación es interrumpida al sonido de un celular, Kuwabara lo saca y sus ojos se transforman en corazoncitos al saber de quien se trataba la llamada, se va corriendo dejando a Hisoka más raro y Yusuke con una gota en su cabeza.

.-Jejejeje- le da un codazo- de seguro que se trata de Yukina, su gran amor- comenta Yusuke.

.-...ah kami...

.-Deja de ser tan serio, de Hiei se lo creemos porque a veces tiene que lidiar con una tipa fea de nombre Mukuro, pero... tú, eres muy agradable, si?- le da su mano, el chico la mira raro, realmente esos chicos eran un poco raros después de todo... le brindaban su amistad y no les importaba como fuese realmente o, que pasado tuvieron.

.-...hai- era la primera vez que Hisoka sonreía, algo realmente milagroso hacia los desconocidos y si no se traba de Tsuzuki-... eh, desde siempre entrenan?

Ahora el extrañado era Yusuke, nunca le habían hecho esa clase de pregunta y luego toma un poco de aire para contestar.

.-Verás, nuestro trabajo influye luego de dar algunos golpes a los tipos malos, generalmente usamos la fuerza y claro, con un poco de ayuda de nuestro poder espiritual... Kurama casi siempre usa sus plantas, Kuwabara su espada espíritu aunque dice Hiei que es un ataque sin chiste, él utiliza su dragón negro... y yo, me gusta mas pelear con los puños pero, si la cosa se pone fea... uso el Reigun.

.-Entiendo...

.-Y ustedes?

.-Usamos nuestros poderes... casi non usamos la fuerza..- responde el chico.

Tsuzuki y Watari miraban esa escena, el chico de ojos violetas casi lloraba de emoción al ver que su Hisoka tenía algunos amigos; Watari lo miraba con una gota en su cabeza, luego coloca su mano en el hombro de este.

.-No exageres Tsuzuki, es bueno que tenga amigos de su edad... no me gusta verlo tan serio.

.-T.T lo sé Watari... es que, ah! mi chico lindo ya tiene amigos! Eso me pone taaan FELIZ!- tenía sus ojitos llorosos y Watari solo sonríe.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando el científico los mandó a llamar para el desayuno, Hiei había sido el primero en sentarse; Yusuke nota que no estaba de un gran humor que se diga; Kuwabara no dejaba de saltar como tonto porque recibó una llamada de Yukina, Hisoka llega con Yusuke y eso provoca una sonrisa por parte de Asato.

.-Espero que les guste... no soy el gran chef Kurama pero, algo es algo- comenta Watari al servir unos omeletes, los presentes lo miran raro, pues no tenían una buena impresión.

.-Ah si, que salió con Tatsumi, ne?... desde que nos topamos con Muraki, Tatsumi lindo está raro, no lo siento igual... o.o ni me acomoda la corbata!- hace el comentario Asato.

.-Ya ni se pelea conmigo, y la verdad que Kurama anda raro...- Kuwabara jugueteaba un poco con la comida.

.-Mmm si, está un poco distante, ni pone atención a mis conversaciones... que debo decir que es muy agradable, jejejeje congeniamos mucho, me agrada ser su pareja de trabajo.

.-Si, Kurama después de todo es muy amigable... cuando lo conocí igual se me hizo agradable- comenta Yusuke

.-Lo sé, igual me cae muy bien es un niño muy lindo!- sonríe Asato.

.-Igual es de mi agrado- comenta Hisoka tras beber un poco de café.

.-Pero... Tatsumi igual es agradable, sólo que pierde un poco la paciencia con todos, admito que ahorita está muy calmado jejejeje, Hiei-kun suele hacer ese efecto tu amigo?- Watari sirve café en la taza de Hiei para dárselo pero...

Hiei no decía nada, tenía su vista abajo; los presentes se le quedan viendo raro... parecía que estaba perdiendo la paciencia, ya estaba harto de escuchar que Kurama es esto y el otro o luego, que sus oídos escuchan que salió con Seichiro.

.-Enano, acaso te pasa algo?- pregunta Kuwabara.

.-...- intentaba guardar la calma pero no, la voz de ese baka fue la gota que derramó el vaso; todos se asustan al escuchar los puños del koorime golpear la mesa y lo peor de todo, era que la taza de café que le sirvió el científico rubio, sale volando...

La taza cae, cae, cae y cae... Kazuma intenta esquivarla pero no, cae directo en su cabeza; todo el líquido caliente se derrama aparte de que la taza se hace pedacitos y lanza un grito.

.-AHHHHHH! Mi bello rostro! ME QUEMO!- al mismo tiempo los presentes se aterrorizan al ver la mirada asesina de Hiei, había perdido la cordura.

.-YA DEJEN DE HABLAR DE ELLOS!- grita Hiei para luego darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, se da la vuelta y sale corriendo.

Kazuma seguía corriendo de un lado a otro pidiendo auxilio y los demás estaban casi en shock, Yusuke nunca había visto tan molesto al pequeño koorime, caen en sus sillas y toman un poco de aire, pensaron por unos instantes que perderían la vida.

.-Si que estaba enojado...- murmura Watari.

.-O.O y yo no le hecho nada!- Asato casi temblaba del miedo.

.-Aja...- era lo único que podía decir Hisoka.

.-... creo que no debimos decir eso...- Yusuke hasta parpadeaba un poco, se da cuenta que el demonio se molestó a su conversación.

.-Mmm ya veo, significa que está celoso... jejeje- sonríe Watari.

.-Estoy en las mismas Watari, jejeje... él y Kurama se quieren mucho y bueno, es normal que Hiei se ponga así porque Kurama anda con Tatsumi.

.-Si, ya ni yo me pongo de ese modo... aunque parece como si Tatsumi lindo lo conociera desde siempre- comenta Tsuzuki al comer el ultimo pedazo de su desayuno.

.-Tsuzuki... deja de decir eso...- Hisoka ahora era el que se estaba molestando.

.-Ah! gomen Hisoka-kun! No te pongas celoso!- abraza al chico y éste suspira pidiendo paciencia a ese chico loco.

.-El caso es que le afectó, todos estamos en las mismas...- Watari intentaba dar respuesta a ello pero no lo encontraba.

Kuwabara de nuevo corre por los pasillos pidiendo ayuda, nadie se fija en él hasta que... se escucha un golpe, había chocado contra una puerta.

.-Mmm estará bien?- pregunta Asato.

.-Sí, un golpe en la cabeza no le es nada, la tiene más dura que una roca- responde Yusuke mientras toma su café. Los presentes suspiran al saber que Kuwabara, era un caso sin respuesta.

Por otro lado, entre las calles de Sapporo dos personas caminaban sin decir palabra alguna... ambas iban bien vestidas; Seichiro tenía puesto un traje de color azul que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos zafiro, mientras que su acompañante que era Kurama, vestía uno de color marrón.

.-Sigo sin entender porque me pediste que te acompañara... en primera no somos pareja y en segunda, no hay de nada de que hablar- comentaba Kurama aun extrañado a la petición de Seichiro.

.-Deja de hablar así Youko, bien que deseabas estar conmigo a solas, no?- sonríe un poco mientras Kurama evitaba su mirada.

.-Pueda... y deja de decirme así, no es conveniente... – Kurama lo mira fijamente, provocando a Seichiro sonreir de nuevo.

.-De acuerdo... Suichi, no te sienta ese nombre, prefiero decirte Kurama, se puede?

Asiente el chico, después de todo lo que sentía en ese mismo instante el kitsune, igual le afectaba a Kurama, igual podía sentir esa gran atracción hacia el shinigami; sus pensamientos se pierden al sentir que Tatsumi toma su brazo y golpea un poco su mano.

.-Me gustaría estar a tu lado un rato...qué te parece?- le susurra al oído del chico, éste por su lado estaba un poco dudoso pero luego asiente, mientras Seichiro lo abraza y lo besa una vez más-... eres casi un vicio para mi... tu tienes la culpa.

.-Si claro...- era un beso ligero, no pasó mucho cuando ambos se separan y siguen su camino hacia cualquier lugar, ese sería el día que ambos pasarían un rato juntos. 

**Fin del capítulo diez**

MOU! como la ven?... Yusuke y compañía ya tienen algo de información sobre Muraki, aun así ellos no lo saben todo; parece que Hiei y Hisoka después de todo no se llevan tan mal... y bueno, el collar del que menciono es esa perla que se supone que su madre formó cuando dejó a Hiei en el mar...y con respecto a Hisoka y Tsuzuki es un cuento un poco largo de explicar pero se los explico de forma resumida:

_Hisoka es el shinigami mas joven y está ahí porque desea vengarse de Muraki... éste en el pasado, lo mató... pero lo peor del caso fue que Hisoka fue víctima de la tortura, violación y de una maldición que dejó marcado su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo es un signo para saber su Muraki sigue con vida o no._

_Tsuzuki como ya he explicado antes, en la historia original es el shinigami más antiguo de los cuatro, pero... cuando vivía igual lo tachaban de monstruo ya que decían que por su culpa, la gente se moría; a causa de eso, deseaba suicidarse y no podía hacerlo. Llega a un hospital en el cual lo atiende un doctor y éste estudia su caso... pasan ocho años en los cuales Tsu-chan no come, bebe o duerme, dejando al doctor sorprendido... de igual forma, Tsu-chan entra dos veces en estado de coma así como, otros dos intentos de suicidio hasta que, a la edad de 26 años muere... y bueno, el doctor que lo atendió no fue más que el abuelo de Muraki -.-... en fin..._

Bueno eso fue una explicación breve, pero los Tantei luego sabrán todo eso... solo que a su debido tiempo, así como los shinigami algo de ellos, de igual forma se vio aqui que Seichiro y Kurama salen juntos y Hiei tuvo un ataque fatal de celos... -.- en fin, qué pasará?... a dónde habrá ido Hiei? Muraki y Sensui atacarán de nuevo?... que hay de la extraña relación de Tatsumi y Kurama? esto y más en el siguiente capítulo de este fic!

Tatsumi-... buenas noches.

Kuwabara- ah Bunny! de verdad tengo que seguir aqui?... no soporto a este loco!

... mejor cállate Kuwabara, sigan con esta sección.

Tatsumi- de acuerdo...vayamos a los reviews -.-

(Tatsumi toma la hoja)

**NeKot:** si, como dices... se han revelado algunas cosas ya... al menos ahora esos chicos ya saben algo de nuestro querido enemigo Muraki.

Kuwabara- aun así! me dijo que no valía la pena pelear conmigo! ¬¬ que se cree?

Tatsumi- cof, cof... ejem, en fin... Bunny-san te agradece tu review y que sigas leyendo el fic... gracias!

(Kuwabara le arrebata la hoja y lo mira feamente)

**Valsed:** hola chica!... pues todo parece que Tatsumi es el culpable de la muerte de Youko, al menos eso intentó decir Bunny, pero... a lo largo del fic se irá viendo bien esa parte; ya sea por medio de recuerdos o que ellos mismos lo dicen... QUE VA! EL GRAN KUWBARA PUEDE MATAR SOLITO A ESE ESTÚPIDO DE MURAKI! JOJOJOJOJO

Tatsumi-... jejeje...jajaja... JAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJA!(cae al suelo carcajeándose de la risa)... ah! no!... que buen chiste...! jajajajaja!

(al fondo, todos los shinigami y tantei igual se atacan de la risa)

Jajajajajaaj! ah... ya! muero de la risa... (mirada asesina) ¬¬ tu le dices estúpido de nuevo a MI Muraki y pobre de ti!

Kuwabara-...¬¬ que bonito acaso dudan de mi fuerza? (silencio total)... en fin, nadie me aprecia... ¬¬ bueno, gracias chica por tu review!

(Tatsumi aún carcajeado toma la hoja)

**Rasmus Winter Amy Ylonen:** ah, asi que tu eres la amiga de Bunny-san, algo me platicó Sesshoumaru... en fin, que bueno que te acercas a este fic chica y yo, seré el shinigami que conteste a tus dudas... no creo que te gustaría que un baka como Kuwabara lo haga, ne?(guiñe el ojo)

Kuwabara- ¬¬ HEY!

Tatsumi- en fin... vayamos a algunos puntos importantes de sus mensajes...realmente Bunny hizo que secuestraran a esa niña para que no diera molestia y, dejarnos más el protagonismo a nosotros; aunque al final vovlerá a aparcer... jejeje, bienvenida al club ANTI-KUWABARA!... todos pensamos lo mismo!

Kuwabara- ¬¬ estúpido Tatsumi! no tienes derecho a decirme eso!

Tatsumi- si claro, ejem... como decía, si Koenma no fuese el hijo de Enma y el jefe de Konoe por así decirlo... YA ESTARÍA MUERTO, DECAPITADO, TORTURADO! COMO SE LE OCURRE HACER ESA DEMOCR´TICA SELECCIÓN POR MEDIO DE PAPELES... y lo peor de todo es que me tocó con el baka, retrasado y defomra de Kuwabara!

Kuwabara- YAAAAAAAA! deja de molestar!(Tatsumi usa su sombra e inmoviliza a Kazuma con ella) ¬¬

Tatsumi- en fin... prosigo, yo que me pensaría estar al menos en mi clase, suelo ser un profesor muy estricto... pobre Hisoka-kun, tampoco de lo acabes asi de pronto... muchas y muchos igual lo desean, mmm no me sabía eso que Tsu-chan viera a Muraki... ¬¬ lo mato. Mmm ese enano de Hiei, pero no puede con alguien como yo, ja... asi que no es un demonio clase A... mmm con razón, entonces no es tan fuerte como muchos lo dicen... en fin, veo que Tsubaki no es del agrado de nadie... descuida, tu que has leido mas de lo que se ha publicado sabes que no aparecerá en un buen rato, ejem... asi que te parezco galán?... cuando quieras puedo invitarte a salir, claro... siempre y cuando no tengas a alguien de novio o esposo como cierto youkai que casi me aniquiló por invitar a cenar a Bunny-san hace poco -.-, aunque; no me odies por ser guapo! jajajaja... ese lemon, admito que le salió bien, espero que haga otro con el bello Youko jojojojo... en fin, gracias por tus reviews y tu apoyo al fic!

(Tatsumi libera a Kazuma y éste toma la hoja molesto)

**Oruha:** hola chica! es bueno saber que te llamó la atención de nuestro fic!... Bunny te recomienda que sigas viendo YnM porque piensa que es maravillosa... si claro, -.- yo soy mucho mejor!

Tatsumi- jejeje, si claro!

Kuwabara- haré que no he escuchado nada... ¬¬, vemos que todas apoyan a Hiei, eso es bueno... jejejejee ya ves Tatsumi, no te quieren como pareja de Youko!

Tatsumi-... cállate y sigue, que aún faltan reivews!

Kuwabara- de acuerdo! ah que genio!... eh, Yusuke no se como tome eso que dijiste de Keiko pero, si quieres le doy tu recado y que te llame, descuida que si lo hará... ok?...

AHHHHHH! KAMUI-CHAN KAWAIIIIIIIII! como no! X es una de las obras de CLAMP que más me gustan! jojojojo... bueno, yo solo he leido el manga, la peli y el OVA... el ánime no porque no me gusta u.u... pero el manga non oh kami! es para chuparse los dedos! Kamui-chan kawai y Fuuma kawaii son mis favoritos!

Kuwabara- ¬¬ ya terminaste? no me gusta que me interrumpan!

¬¬ baka! yo mando aqui y te callas!

Kuwabara- ¬¬... en fin, gracias por el review y sigue leyendo este fic!

(Tatsumi ligeramente fastidiado toma la hoja)

**Sayume:** ah chica... de nuevo con esa pregunta, Bunny ya tomó la decisión sobre quien se quedará con Kurama pero... no nos ha dado la orden para decirla... pues si, está aquí de pegoste a ver si no le mandan insulto o algo asi.

Kuwabara- ¬¬ ya... como que Hiei no tendrá a quien insultar?

Tatsumi- mmm bueno... si Muraki lo asesina, yo igual no tendría a quien molestar XD, en fin... yo le digo a Yusuke y a Kurama, graicas por el review

(Kuwabara toma la hoja y le saca la lengua a Tatsumi)

**x.KaoRi-KiTsuNe.x:** ya ves Tatsumi?... que no entiendes que ya pasó tu momento? deja ser feliz a Kurama y a Hiei!

Tatsumi- ajá... pues hasta ahora no he visto triste a Kurama... y continúa!

Kuwabara- ¬¬ este mandón... -.-... como dijo ese loco, Bunny ya sabe el destino de esos pero no nos ha dicho si decimos la noticia o no, gracias por el review!

(Tatsumi toma la hoja y golpea en la cabeza a Kazuma)

**Edith:** mm buen punto chica, Youko se dejó llevar... es todo, ese Hiei... pues yo no lo veo muy ansioso por luchar por Kurama, aun asi... él tiene la decisión final, no tengo nada contra ese demonio pero... bueno, mmm pues el capítulo anterior fue largo y creo que este igual, la conejo estaba tan inspirada que no podía dejar de escribir... gracias por el review.

(Kuwabara toma la hoja)

**Senko-Kun:** ah kami! con esta es la segunda vez que me tocas!... hey, acaso te gusto?...

Tatsumi- TU? creo que a NADIE le gustas!

Kuwabara- ¬¬ baka... ejem, como decía(sonrisa estilo colgate) cuando quieras estoy siempre dispuesto para ti nena... no te creas, Bunny luego tiene sus lagunas mentales y es insoportable... en fin, gracias por el review.

(Tatsumi toma la hoja)

**Rurouni-Andrea:** ah... hola Andrea, pues Bunny e Inuyasha fueron los locos que idearon todo esto... deja decirte que mi linda Tsuki me reclamó!... ah, pero luego lo leyó y cambió de opinión, en fin... tu ya sabes bien lo que pasará entre Hiei y Kurama, pero... Bunny aun no sabe si decirlo o guardar ese secreto hasta más adelante... y no me mates! porque ya estoy muerto -.-, aparte si lo haces... adios al aumento de salario para Tsuzuki y los demás, no te creas... ser secretario del Meifu tiene sus cosas locas... bueno, sigue leyendo el fic y gracias or el review.

UF! alfin acabamos... ahora si fueron muchos! GRACIAS A TODOS DE NUEVO! jejeje igual agradezco que lo lean y no dejen sus reviews... igual me pone contenta de ver que tenemos un total de 152 hits! jejejeje me da gusto que se acerquen al fic un poco! graicas a todos por su apoyo y seguimiento al fic! los dejo y nos vemos en la siguiente actualizaicón!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny n.n

(proxima actualización... estarán presentes... Muraki y... Sensui O.O)


	12. Tarde de juerga

**Capítulo 11: tarde de juerga**

_Como es... ¿como es que me encuentro en este bosque? Se me hace muy conocido¿dónde lo he visto?..._

_Siento que estoy corriendo, siento el aroma del bosque recién mojado, gracias a esas extrañas gotas de agua que caen de un cielo brumoso; voy a toda velocidad... ¿a dónde puedo llegar? _

_De pronto me detengo... ah kami! Todo es blanco, nada verde y nada brumoso, siento frío, unos cuantos copos de nieve caen en mi cabeza, pero... veo a alguien de lejos, una silueta... _

_Mi respiración es un poco agitada y mi vista se fija en esa extraña silueta, parece de mi tamaño... kimono azulado, cabello verdoso... _

_.-Yu...kin…a- pronuncian mis labios esas palabras, siento como una gran sorpresa me envuelve por completo; quiero alcanzarla, quiero llegar a mi hermana… _

_Cual va siendo mi sorpresa que veo a alguien mucho más alto a lado de ella, por mi interior siento un escalofrío que me carcome por completo... mis ojos se abren al ver lo que estaba ocurriendo. _

_Esa silueta masculina que alcanzo a dintinguir, saca un arma de sus manos y se la inserta... ah? kami! _

_.-YUKINAAAAAA!- qué es lo que estoy viendo? No, no puede ser cierto! No... no dejaré que le pase algo malo a ella! Pero, siento esa presencia conocida... de dónde la he visto... _

_No puedo mover ni ún músculo al verla sin vida pero, ese hombre me mira... su mirada fría hace que me paralice por completo, se acerca lentamente a mi... _

.-NOOOOOO!

.-Hiei-kun!- una chica de cabellos azulados se asusta al ver que Hiei se despierta de golpe.

.-Eh...?- Hiei estaba arriba de un árbol, tuvo un mal sueño que lo obligó a despertarse de ese modo.

Nunca se imaginó ver a la chica esa, para nada sintió su presencia del modo que se exalta y pierde el equilibrio, ella corre para ayudarlo pero Hiei cae al suelo; unos arbustos le amortiguan la caída y no lo siente tanto pero... la chica estaba por acercarse a él cuando:

.-Ah, no me toques!- grita Hiei aún en trance, ella se queda helada y el koorime reacciona; nota que era esa chica que conoció en la escuela-... Tsu..baki...

.-Hiei-kun, disculpa... es que iba caminando por aquí y te vi...

Para Hiei era muy raro todo eso, le daba un poco de vueltas su cabeza... salió de la casa de forma imediata al saber que Kurama salió con Tatsumi y del coraje que tenía, se quedó de pronto dormido.

.-Ya veo...- responde Hiei tratanto de aclarar su mente.

.-Hey, tienes una pequeña herida en tu mano!- Tsubaki nota que la mano derecha del koorime estaba herida, un poco de sangre salía de ella; algo para Hiei era común... pero siente como las manos de la chica la toman.

El koorime se siente helado ante eso, Tsubaki saca de sus bolsillos un pequeño pañuelo el cual envuelve la mano del chico; éste no sabía que hacer o que decir, nunca había tratado con una chica...

.-Ya estás... gomen... por ser un poco atrevida- comenta la chica mientras Hiei nota un ligero rubor aparecer en sus mejillas, tras colocar ese pañuelo en la su mano.

.-...des..cuida...- Hiei observa el pañuelo, por unos instantes un recuerdo pasa por su mente, un momento especial junto con Kurama...

Hiei miraba atentamente lo que hacía Kurama, él estaba anotando unas cosas que había investigado de unas muestras de plantas, estaba muy entretenido en su labor...

_.-Qué... es esto?- el koorime toma una de esas muestras pero sin querer se le cae una al suelo, del modo que se hace añicos; sin pensarlo dos veces se agacha para recogerlo pero, siente que se hiere. _

_Kurama escucha el ruido y gira su vista, nota que Hiei miraba su herida y al mismo tiempo la muestra destruida; el pelirrojo sin pensarlo dos veces corre hacia él. _

_.-Hiei, estás bien?... tu mano!- Kurama se espanta un poco al verlo asi, Hiei le quita la mano pero el kitsune de nuevo la toma. _

_.-No es nada!- responde seriamente pero su pelirrojo no le hace caso. _

_.-No importa, debo curarla... al menos la muestra no era de una planta venenosa...- sin importar la fría mirada de Hiei, Kurama saca de sus bolsillos su pañuelo y se lo coloca en su mano. _

_.-...no exageres Kurama, ya!- Hiei sólo deseaba que Kurama no se enojara con él por la muestra, nota que era todo lo contrario. _

_.-Shh, ya está... y no te preocupes, puedo hacer más muestras... Hiei- al decir su nombre sonríe, una sonrisa muy cálida de su parte para luego abrazarlo- sólo ten más cuidado, es peligroso. _

_El koorime se sonroja a eso, siente como Kurama se separa de él para besarlo en su frente; después se va de nuevo a su escritorio a escribir; mientras tanto, se miraba su mano envuelta con un pañuelo de esa persona especial para él... _

.-Hiei-kun?- pregunta Tsubaki al ver a Hiei envuelto en sus pensamientos, éste reacciona al instante.

.-Eh, nada... – pero baja su mirada, por su mente pasa la imagen de su Kurama a lado de ese shinigami extraño... se sentía mal por eso.

.-Te noto un poco triste... – comenta la chica- no quieres hablarlo?- le pregunta a Hiei, pero éste no sabía a que responder, no daba una explicación a como una chica que casi ni conocía, entendía bien su semblante...

.-...hhnn- era lo único que podía pronunciar, la chica se queda pensativa a eso.

Ambos chicos se encontraban sentados en una banca, ninguno decía palabra alguna... Tsubaki parecía que quería descubrir en que tanto pensaba ese chico tan extraño, Hiei estaba perdido en sus pensamientos...

.-Tiene que ver con ese chico pelirrojo?- pregunta de pronto la chica, Hiei se exalta a eso.

.-...hhn- responde el chico, pero Tsubaki observa que asiente ligeramente, ella sonrie un poco.

.-Ya veo... se nota que lo quieres mucho, pasó algo?- pregunta la chica tranquilamente.

Hiei se sentía realmente extraño, estaba hablando casi con una desconocida... pero algo le hacía acercarse a ella, a responderle esa cuestión.

.-...Tatsumi... y él...- decía esas palabras casi sin darse cuenta, la chica se podía hacer una idea de lo que posiblemente pasó.

.-Oh kami... te puedo decir algo?- pregunta un poco nerviosa la chica.

.-...dime.

.-No sé muy bien lo que pasaste pero, desde que vi a tu amigo... no sé, siento que no son de esas personas que traicionan con facilidad, se me hizo un chico muy amable...

Al escuchar eso, se queda helado... había descrito a Kurama tal y como era, bueno... si no se trataba de Youko, de ese kitsune ladrón.

.-Lo sé...- responde Hiei sin mirarla.

.-Así que no pienso que pase a mayores, yo sé que hay veces que uno debe terminar con las cosas que se dejó pendientes tiempo atrás, a lo mejor le pasó eso... – sonríe Tsubaki a ello, Hiei escucha con atención esas palabras, las cuales lo hacen sentir un poco mejor.

De nuevo los dos chicos se quedan en silencio, y éste, por completo los envolvía; Hiei deseaba por un lado que lo que decía esa extraña humana fuese verdad, ya que si fuese lo contrario... no sabría que hacer.

En ese mismo instante, Hiei alza un poco su vista... sus ojos se abren tanto al ver lo que había visto; a pocos metros de ellos, el koorime logra divisar a un hombre muy alto y delgado, sus cabellos eran cortos y azabaches, vestía de negro y usaba unas gafas... parecía que lo conocía.

.-Nani?- Hiei de pronto se levanta de la banca atónito a lo que veía, conocía ese hombre de algún lado.

.-Eh,... Hiei-kun- Tsubaki no entendía la expresión del enano, sólo observa a ese hombre que los miraba fijamente, de los labios de éste se forma una extraña sonrisa.

.-Abajo!- Hiei empuja a la chica hacia el suelo al ver como ese hombre extraño les lanzaba una pequeña piedra que iba a toda velocidad.

Hiei solo observa como ese pequeño objeto hace un agujero en el árbol que momentos atrás estuvo trepado; lo mira de nuevo y ya no estaba.

.-... im... posible...- de ese modo, toma de la mano inconscientemente a la chica y se va corriendo tras él.

.-Oye... espera!...- Tsubaki no podía alcanzar al chico, a pesar de que este no iba a toda velocidad, corría como cualquier humano pero muy rápido para la chica.

Sigue corriendo hasta dar vuelta en una esquina, Hiei nota que para nada, estaba ese hombre extraño; intentaba dar crédito a lo que habia visto... Tsubaki lo mira extrañado y un poco... asombrado.

.-Hiei-kun... qué pasó?... no entiendo...- comenta Tsubaki.

.-... no puede estar... vivo...- escucha la voz de la chica y se da cuenta de lo que había hecho-... ah, disculpa...- dice mientras fija su vista en otro punto y toma camino para irse de ahí.

La chica solo observa como el chico se alejaba de ahí, pero... éste no se da cuenta que choca contra alguien; solo siente algo y cae para atrás; Tsubaki casi se asusta al ver quien estaba presente...

.-Muraki...san...- dice ella casi helada.

.-...Tsubaki-hime?... tanto tiempo sin verla...- dice el hombre de cabellos plateados y piel como nieve.

.-...us...ted...- Hiei se sorprende al verlo igual.

.-Oh, igual te he visto a ti... joven... en la escuela, no?- comenta Muraki al sonreirle, Tsubaki se acerca a él.

.-Pero... usted... como, nunca lo había visto!... yo pensé- la chica no sabía ni que decir, éste coloca su mano en su hombro.

.-Tengo poco tiempo de estar ahí... cuando quieras puedes verme...

Hiei por su lado siente un escalofrío proveniente de ese hombre, así que se acerca quedando enfrente de Tsubaki; éste se extraña un poco pero luego sonríe.

.-...Hiei-kun...- la chica se extraña a esa reacción y éste mira fijamente al doctor.

.-Bueno, debo irme... espero verla el lunes... igual a usted...- se da la media vuelta y el koorime siente una ligera ira en su interior, algo que no entendía.

.-Ese hombre... no me da confianza...- murmura Hiei y observa a Tsubaki-... debo irme...

Al decir eso, el koorime toma camino dejando sola a Tsubaki; solo nota que el chico estaba muy serio; éste por su lado no entendía como fue que apareció Muraki y nunca sintió su presencia... lo había visto esa noche en la cual, Tatsumi y Youko se quedaron en la escuela... pero tenía muchas dudas.

En otro lugar... en la casa, se podían escuchar algunos gritos provenientes del interior, parecían que estaban divertiéndose... en la sala se podían ver a Tsuzuki, Yusuke y Kuwabara.

.-Sí! Tú puedes Tsuzuki! Vamos! Dale duro!- gritaba Yusuke emocionado.

.-Ah! no... no dejaré que ganes!- Kuwabara se estaba molestando.

.-...no sabía que esto fuese tan fácil!- sonreía Tsuzuki.

Eso era porque los tres se encontraban jugando videojuegos, Kuwabara había traido(quien sabe como) su consola y estaban jugando peleas; Tsuzuki cuando vio eso, se le pusieron los ojitos en forma de estrellas, ya que siempre tuvo la curiosidad de conocer esas cosas raras que ahora los jóvenes jugaban.

.-NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Perdí!- grita Kazuma en tono derrotado, Tsuzuki salta emocionado al lograr su primera victoria.

.-Weeeeee! Gané! Ah que bonito! Jejejeje.

.-Si que tienes alma de jugador Tsuzuki, a mi me costó un año dominar por completo este juego- comenta Yusuke.

.-Ya veo!

Tsuzuki de pronto abraza a Urameshi, éste se queda helado y lo peor de todo... éste lo besa en su mejilla como un niño agradecido.

.-...Urameshi, no te conocía ese lado tuyo...- comenta petrificado Kuwabara.

.-Este... yo...- Yusuke no sabía como responder a eso, NUNCA un chico le había dado un beso en su mejilla.

.-Acaso hice algo malo?- pregunta inocentemente Asato.

Pero al de ojos violetas no le importó mucho eso y abraza una vez más a Urameshi, éste sigue con cara de espanto pero no hace nada, por su cabeza pasaba la idea que era la forma de agradecerle en mostrarle un videojuego.

En las calles, Hisoka caminaba lentamente... Watari estaba a su lado y le extrañaba mucho de que el chico rechazara la invitación de Yusuke.

.-Hey Hisoka, no era necesario acompañarme, parecía divertido lo que estaban jugando ellos!- comenta el rubio a un chico que pateaba una piedra.

.-No... no tenía ganas, es eso...- responde indiferente el chico, en parte era porque nunca los había jugado...

.-Ya veo, ah Hisoka... deberías de acercarte más a ellos! Veo que quieren ser tus amigos- comentaba el científico, Hisoka solo bajaba su mirada.

.-Puede ser... pero no confio en ellos, son un poco torpes... sobretodo el más alto de ellos cuatro- decía Hisoka al detenerse completamente.

.-Mmm puede ser, pero son buenos chicos... no te lo ha dicho Tsuzuki?

.-Si... aún asi... no sé...

Entonces el chico de ojos esmeralda retoma sus pasos y se va, Watari intenta alcanzarlo del modo que casi corre para lograrlo.

Cerca de ahí, en una cafetería bastante elegante... dos personas se encontraban en una mesa; ambas parecían que bebían una taza de café mientras degustaban de un buen pastel. Un guapo chico tomaba un poco de esa bebida para luego dejarla en un plato.

.-Así que eso has hecho últimamente?... Tatsumi...- comentaba el de cabellos de fuego, serio hacia su acompañante.

.-Si, después de tu caso... seguí con otros hasta ser el secretario de Konoe- comenta tranquilamente Tatsumi- y tú Youko...

.-Dime Kurama o Suichi... ese nombre puede ser peligroso aquí- responde seriamente Kurama.

.-Bueno... Kurama, aparte de ser un estudiante... cómo es que eres un detective espiritual?

Al decir esas palabras, Kurama observa por unos segundos un pedazo del pastel que le quedaba; luego sonríe de un modo que se notaba que Youko estaba presente.

.-Junto con Hiei y otro tipo robamos a Koenma unos tesoros, para ese momento Yusuke Urameshi ya era un detective...

.-Así que seguías con tu trabajito... jajaja, no cambias!- ríe Seichiro ante eso.

.-Sólo en ciertas ocasiones, ya después Koenma nos perdonó el crimen a ambos a cambio de trabajar con Yusuke y Kuwabara; después fuimos invitados al Torneo de las Artes oscuras... recuperé mi apariencia de Youko y ocurrieron más cosas, no tiene caso decirlas- explicaba Kurama mientras toma su taza.

.-Entiendo...

.-Pero no seré un detective siempre, pueda que regrese al Makai o me olvide de todo esto...- dice de pronto al observar en el líquido oscuro su reflejo, el del kitsune.

.-Al... Makai?

.-No lo sé... todo depende, ya una ocasión me dieron la oferta de tener un puesto, bueno... un conocido... jejeje

.-Tu conocido?... o uno de tus tantos... 'amiguitos'- menciona el secretario sonriéndole extrañamente, Kurama solo sonríe un poco.

Entonces, Kurama siente como la mano del secretario tocaba la suya; este se extraña un poco y luego lo mira fijamente... nota como se adentraba a sus bellos ojos esmeraldas.

.-Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo... aun recuerdo esos viejos tiempos, tiempos inolvidables...- comenta Seichiro.

.-Pero ambos tomamos caminos diferentes...- hace a un lado la mano del shinigami para verlo fijamente-... encontrando otras cosas, otra oportunidad de vivir...

.-Caminos de los cuales... nos unieron de nuevo...- toma el suave rostro del kitsune, ambas manos tenían esa cara de chico tranquilo y de carácter agradable, una mirada que hasta el mismo Youko, era raro que tuviera... siempre seria, fría... y a veces un poco triste.

.-...no lo hagas...- murmura el chico, éste se aleja de él un poco.

.-Eso se debe a ese pequeño demonio, no?- fija su vista hacia otro lado.

.-No debería de hacer esto... él aun no entiende muchas cosas de mi vida como Youko... – comenta bajando su vista.

.-Entiendo... je, por lo visto no tienes solución... yo quería lo intentáramos de nuevo.. tú sabes...

El kitsune se queda callado en ese momento, Tatsumi en un pasado fue una persona muy especial... cuando lo conoció, era un youkai relativamente joven pero ya tenía su fama, que sintió una atracción tan fuerte que podría decirse que se enamoró de él. El shinigami de igual modo, él se sintió hechizado ante la presencia de ese kitsune que muchos temían... de ese ladrón que era tan hábil que nadie podía derrotarlo... pero él murió en una guerra, regresó a la vida como un shinigami, su primera misión era acabar con ese youkai que amó...

.-Como puedes decir eso... luego que me traicionaste- responde seriamente el kitsune.

.-Ya te dije que fue mi primera misión como shinigami... aun así fue dificil para mí, pero saliste vivo y estás aquí!

.-Ya... déjalo así...

.-Tienes una respuesta?...

Una vez más, Kurama se queda en silencio... era algo un poco dificil de contestar, ya tenía un año desde que él y Hiei eran una pareja, realmente quería a ese koorime...pero volvió a ver a ese shinigami y algo lo hacía sentir dudoso; los sentimientos de Youko estaban presentes aún sobre ese hombre... ese dolor a causa de esa fatal traición, le decía que aún lo quería... pero estaban sus sentimientos como Suichi, que iban hacia ese demonio, hacia Hiei.

.-Yo...

Tatsumi estaba a punto de escuchar su respuesta cuando... sienten dos presencias, eran las de Hisoka y Watari.

.-Ya los cachamos!- dice Watari divertido, Kurama casi se cae... por su mente decía que lo salvó, para Tatsumi fue algo que no debió hacer.

.-...el me obligó- hace el comentario Hisoka, realmente los habían visto desde hace rato.. pero el científico loco, no aguntó en acercarse a ellos.

.-Ah, y los demás?- pregunta ligeramente enfadado el secretario.

.-Yusuke, Kuwabara y Tsuzuki se quedaron en casa jugando... Hisoka me acompaña a dar una caminata.

.-Y Hiei?- pregunta Kurama.

.-Salió desde la mañana, nadie lo ha visto... – comenta Hisoka cruzando sus brazos.

Con solo decirle eso, le daban a etender que estaba molesto, celoso o triste... siempre hacía eso, debía de hablar con él lo antes posible o hará otra peor que eso.

.-En este caso, será mejor que regrese a casa... gracias Tatsumi por este día, fue muy agradable- hace una leve inclinación el chico; los presentes estaban extrañados pero notan como el secretario lo detiene de su brazo.

.-No hace falta que hagas eso...- sin pensarlo dos veces, besa fugazmente al chico, éste sólo se sonroja y se va de ahí corriendo, Tatsumi sonríe en son de victoria y se acomoda sus gafas, luego observa serio a los dos presentes- Qué ven? Vámonos ya!

Tanto Watari como Hisoka se miran mútuamente, ya no sabían ni que estaba ocurriendo... acompañan al shinigami a pagar la cuenta cuando, Watari siente como alguien se acercaba a él y era empujado.

El rubio de ojos ámbar casi se cae, pero sus gafas redondas caen al suelo; el hombre sin darse cuenta los pisa; Tatsumi se queda helado mientras que, Hisoka gira su vista y detiene al hombre al tocarlo del brazo.

.-Hey! Fijese por donde camina!- responde seriamente el pequeño shinigami.

Pero se queda estático, nota como ese hombre fija su vista hacia él, su mirada fría era fija, vestía completamente de negro.

.-Hey! Acaso no escuchó al chico? Rompió las gafas de mi amigo!- igual responde Tatsumi ligeramente molesto.

.-Ah... mis gafas...- decía con ojos llorosos el pobre Watari, las veía hecha trizas.

Tatsumi nota que Hisoka al instante suelta al hombre, había sentido una energía tan fuerte, oscura... y mala que se queda helado; éste los mira seriamente.

.-Déjenme en paz... shinigami...- sin importar quien estaba ahí, de sus manos crea una esfera de energía la cual lanza a Tatsumi; éste logra detenerla pero...

.-Tatsumi!- grita Watari al ver lo ocurrido.

El shinigami no puede sostener más esa esfera de energía y es lanzado hasta una pared; la gente de la cafetería sale asustada a lo que ocurría, Hisoka aún no salía de ese trance...

.-_Muertes... humanos asesinados... un hombre que disfruta de ver eso, unos chicos...-_ piensa el chico al ver esas extrañas imágenes, no podía soportar ver eso... una y otra vez aparecían muertes y seres muriendo de la peor forma, sostiene su cabeza y grita- KYAAAAAA!

Cae de rodillas y el hombre aprovecha eso para atacarlo, Watari logra detenerlo a tiempo al sacar de sus ropas un pergamino con letras antiguas; eso crea una barrera.

.-Hisoka! Hisoka! Estás bien?- pregunta Watari preocupado.

.-...kami...- murmura asustado el chico.

Pero observan como las luces del lugar se apagan cuando los focos estallan casi al únisono, todo se vuelve oscuro mientras que el hombre se extraña un poco. Los dos shinigami observan claramente como una niebla oscura formada por su sombra se levanta y ataca al instante al hombre.

.-Nani?- lo ataca de lleno, esas sombras lo atacan al instante y cae rodando al suelo...siente un hilo de sangre en su boca y observa que Tatsumi estaba de pié y bastante molesto.

.-No es bueno hacerme enojar...

Entre las calles de la cuidad, Kurama caminaba casi sin rumbo, no dejaba de pensar una y otra vez en la proposición de ese shinigami; estaba por cruzar la calle cuando... siente algo muy fuerte que lo detiene, una presencia que conocía...

.-_Nani?... esta presencia, la he sentido antes... pero... de donde?...no se supone...?_- piensa el chico, intentaba detectarla bien pero le era imposible, se queda ahí; inmóvil... 

**Fin del capítulo once**

Oh Kami! Tatsumi le ha pedido a Kurama que lo intentaran de nuevo... Kurama parecía que iba a darle una respuesta pero, Watari y Hisoka llegan en el momento menos oportuno, por lo que Tatsumi no supo su respuesta. Hiei por su lado ni sabe que hacer... aunque escucha un poco las palabra de Tsubaki, de todas maneras no sabe ni que hacer, así como no entendía como es que soñó con su hermana... que pasará? Kurama le dará una respuesta pronto a Tatsumi? que será de la misión?... y quien es el hombre que atacó al secretario? por qué Hiei parecía conocer a ese ser con quien se topó estando con Tsubaki?... esto y otras cuestiones más en el siguiente capítulo de Sakura no Tsuki!

Bueno, en esta ocasión están aqui a mi lado el guapo y bello Muraki-sensei, así como Sensui n.nU... ellos tomarán la sección como siempre de los reviews...

Muraki-... es todo Bunny-san?

Sensui- -.-no se por qué estoy aqui...

n.n ah, es que... Muraki no quería estar solito esta vez y por eso te invité...

Muraki(mira serio a Bunny)- claro,... coneja loca... pasemos a los reviews, le parece Sensui-san?

Sensui- supongo, Muraki-san(toma la hoja)

**Valsed:** es mi imaginación o pronto habrá una asociación de ayuda para ese Hiei?... es la primera vez que estoy aqui y no hay persona que diga que esté de acuerdo con la relación de ese Tatsumi y Kurama, en fin.. supongo que es muy atrevido aunque a mi en lo personal no me cae nada bien... aún tenemos muchas cosas por realizar chica, yo solo estoy ayudando a Muraki-san con su objetivo... de todas maneras, gracias por el review, Bunny-san te lo agradece.

(Muraki toma la hoja)

**Yoki Kurama:** ah... de nuevo con lo mismo, a mi me da igual si ese Hiei se queda con Tatsumi-san o no... otra chica loca que desea estar con él... mmm pues esto que está escribiendo no es tan triste, al menos no lo tiene planeado hacer porque quiere que la historia sea un tanto alegre(dejando a un lado lo de ese Hiei -.-), triste... otros fics ha escrito, es su tema favorito... el drama, es peor que yo cuando me entra la locura total.. jejejeje

¬¬U ya te escuché Muraki... iré por tu muñeca Verónica ahorita mismo!

Sensui- -.- yo que usted Muraki-san, le hago caso

Muraki-... -.- de acuerdo, supongo que es triste por lo de Hiei... ah, ese chico después de todo es muy lindo, me dan ganas de hacerle una visita personal... o.o ejem... -.- gracias por el review y sigue leyendo este fic.

Sensui-... no sabía que le agradaba.

Muraki- ejem, mejor continúa... no quiero que descubran mis planes.

(Sensui toma la hoja)

**NeKoT:** ya por favor!... otra más?... juro que yo mismo puedo matar a ese enano!

Muraki- -.- tu lo haces y yo te devuelvo a donde perteneces.

Sensui- ¬¬ ah si?... quiero verlo! ejem, como se decía... no lo entiendo bien, al menos no hemos visto que Hiei luche para que Kurama esté con él, parece lo contrario, pero bueno... en fin... mmm Itski... o.o hey! alguien lo ha visto?

Muraki- Bunny no sabe aún si aparecerá, pero si lo hace será hasta casi al final del fic...

Sensui-... ¬¬ alguien lo ha visto? T.T donde está Itski?

Muraki- -.- creo que no debieron pronunciarlo, gracias por el review Nekot-san.

(Muraki toma la hoja)

**SenKo-Kun:** O.O...solo por decirme lindo no te diré nada chamaca ¬¬...

Sensui- -.- no le conocía esas intenciones suyas.

Muraki- si claro, en fin... si seré lo que dices pero tengo corazón! T.T ahhh! ya me deprimí... pero, si quieres que me encontente, puedes pedirme a mi que elimine a ese Kuwabara, y no cobro nada... gratis y más si se trata de ese GRAN baka! puedo dejarlo peor que las cenizas.

Sensui- por mi adelante, -.- es demasiado molesto!...

Muraki-... en fin, gracias por el review...-.-

n.nU a mi no me importa si eres un violador, psicópata y demás términos... tu sigues siendo mi Muraki-kawai!

Muraki-... gracias...

(Sensui toma la hoja)

**x.KaoRi-KiTsuNe.x:** pues si, ese shinigami no se lleva mal con Hiei, según Bunny dice que ellos dos, al igual que Tsuzuki y Yusuke no tienen problemas aunque... Hisoka luego tiene sus límites, suele ser muy desconfiado; eso se podrá ver más adelante, demonios! todos le enviamos estas notas de ustedes a Hiei y él... no quiere saber del tema!

Muraki-... es que el pobrecito quiere a Kuramita XD, n.n yo lo puedo consolar.

n.nU eh... Muraki, mejor déjalo así, no sea que tengamos mas problemas con las lectoras.

Sensui- ejem... hello! yo estoy respondiendo! ¬¬

(Bunny y Muraki se quedan callados)

Sensui- en fin... de una vez te avisamos que pueda que haya otras escenas KuramaxTatsumi, pero que lleguen a lemon no, en fin, gracias por el review y haremos lo posible para que sus mensajes de consolación le lleguen...

n.nU antes de que use su Gokuryuuha

(Muraki toma la hoja)

**Rurouni-Andrea:** amiga Andrea! tanto tiempo sin verte... T.T, gracias por lo de sexy! me anima mucho! -.- ya ves, el deber de un doctor a veces me lleva a estar fuera de casa... pero ya estoy aquí, y evitaré irme de nuevo tanto tiempo, saludos a Youko y a Soujirou-kun, Tsuzuki anda por ahi... en fin.

Sensui(ligeramente sonrojado)-... que le pasa a esta?... es así siempre Muraki-san?

Muraki- ... algo, n.n ella y Bunny juntas son fatales pero muy agradables... aunque luego Youko y Sesshoumaru se las ven negras... o.o necesitas ayuda? n.n claro! te la puedo proporcionar cuando quieras! tu me dices y te ayudo...

n.n ah descuida... seguiré con el secreto un buen rato más amiga! pienso lo mismo que tú.

Muraki-... bueno, gracias por el review chica y sigue leyendo el fic!

Mou! son todos... es momento de irnos y decirles que no se pierdan otro capítulo de Sakura no Tsuki! aparte de agradecerles toso su apoyo en leer el fic y dejar sus reviews! grazie!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny n.n

(A quien quieren en la siguiente actualización en la sección de reviews?... tienen que ser dos XD, solo díganmelo al final de su review! grazie! sino... yo obligaré a dos de ellos XD)


	13. Viejo caso presente

**Capítulo 12: viejo caso presente**

****

En la casa, el shinigami de ojos violetas se encontraba jugando con Yusuke y Kuwabara... habían pasado toda la tarde jugando videojuegos.

.-Bien sí, así! Yahoooooo!- grita Tsuzuki al ver que Yusuke le ganó por endécima vez al pobre de Kuwabara.

.-NOOOOO! ¬¬ eso fue trampa!- refunfuñaba el de ojos pequeños, mientras observa como se reían el shinigami y Urameshi.

.-No es para tanto Kuwabara! Ya podrás superarnos!- comenta Yusuke en tono triunfante.

.-Si, no te enojes amigo!- comenta Asato con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Kuwabara no dice más y prefiere abandonar el juego, observa hacia la ventana y luego a Tsuzuki.

.-Por qué me miras así?- pregunta extrañado el chico.

.-Nada, a veces siento que no eres el shinigami más fuerte que dicen...

.-Ah Kuwabara, no es bueno dejarse llevar por las apariencias!- comenta Yusuke al apagar la consola.

Tsuzuki sonríe a eso pero luego... observa como Yusuke se queda quieto, Kuwabara igual lo nota pero siente la mirada seria de Yusuke.

.-Estás... bien?- pregunta tsuzuki extrañado.

.-...ahora vuelvo...

Y sale corriendo de la casa, los dos chicos se miran y no entienden nada de esa extraña actitud por parte de Yusuke; éste por su lado se sentía muy nervioso y se detiene.

.-_Qué fue esta presencia?... siento que la he sentido desde hace tiempo..._- mira por todos lados para detectar esa extraña presencia- _kami, no la puedo detectar muy bien..._

Al final logra detectarla y se va corriendo hacia esa dirección, quería saber de quien se trataba y lo más extraño de todo... ¿cómo era que la conocía¿de quien se traba esa presencia?

Kurama igual la había detectado pero nota que era en ese restaurante que minutos atrás había estado con Tatsumi, estaba dudoso a ver si no había ocurrido algo malo; estaba por correr tras ese lugar, pero... nota a alguien al otro lado de la calle.

.-Hiei...- murmuran sus palabras, mira hacia ese lugar y luego a Hiei, baja su mirada y cruza la calle, para encontrarse con el koorime.

Entonces, Hiei alza su vista y no se esperaba la presencia de Kurama... se espanta un poco y éste se acerca a él.

.-Hiei... qué haces aquí?- pregunta el chico extrañado.

.-...nada, camino...- responde sécamente.

.-Oye,...yo...- no sabía como decirle, no pudo comentarle que Tatsumi casi le insistió que lo acompañara, nota que estaba todavía un poco molesto.

.-...no hace falta, haz lo que tengas que hacer...- Kurama se queda extrañado a eso, nunca Hiei le había hablado de ese modo tan serio.

El koorime se acerca a él y queda a pocos centimetros del kitsune, éste nota que el demonio de fuego no estaba muy contento.

.-Yo... Hiei, lo que pasó... sé que te debo una explicación...- pero sólo siente los labios del koorime posarse en los suyos, luego se separa de él para verlo fijamente.

.-No me expliques nada... termina lo que tienes que hacer...

.-Pero que dices?... no entiendo nada... aparte, yo... te... quería decir eso...- comenta Kurama sin entender.

.-...no me preguntes...

Entonces los dos chicos se sientan en una banca, Kurama luego mira a Hiei a los ojos para decirle lo que pensaba en ese mismo instante.

.-Si, lo conocí hace mucho... tuvimos un algo... pero, quiero terminar con eso de una vez, no me gusta verte así Hiei...- comenta el chico preocupado.

.-...haz lo que quieras... no quiero saber que pasó entre ese tipo y tú- responde ligeramente indiferente.

.-Lo sé, entonces si lo entiendes?... debo acabar con esto, solo necesito un poco de tiempo... podrás esperarlo?- pregunta Kurama mientras toma una de sus manos.

Para Hiei era algo bastante duro, la persona que más quería le pedía un poco de tiempo... sólo el necesario para curar esa vieja herida del pasado, para dejar en claro que esa extraña relación con ese shinigami posiblemente ya no era posible.

.-Haz lo que quieras... haz lo que creas... mejor...- comenta Hiei, se levanta de esa banca y toma su camino.

.-Oye... Hiei... disculpa si... te hice pasar un mal rato...- dice un poco triste el chico.

Hiei se queda quieto a eso, pero le daba la espalda... se había extrañado a eso pero asiente para si; era lógico que lo perdonara, aunque su orgullo era primero; toma su camino y se va de ahí, Kurama solo toma un poco de aire, por un lado se sentía tranquilo y por otro, una ligera tristeza lo embriaga; aunque en ese momento ya... tendría un poco de tiempo para pensar...

En el restaurante, Tatsumi había lanzado un ataque más a ese extraño hombre, éste logra detenerlo con una barrera.

.-Imposible!- murmura Tatsumi.

.-...ya dije que no me molesten... shinigami...- lanza una esfera más la cual era lanzada hacia Watari, Hisoka aún estaba en shock.

.-No lo dejaré!

En ese momento, Watari saca un pequeño pergamino el cual tenía un extraño dibujo, mueve sus manos del modo que logra darle vida a esa cosa... era una especie de dragón(Watari dibuja como un niño de 5 años, así que no se sabe realmente que dibujó XD).

El hombre se sorprende a ello y saca de sus manos una pistola con la cual ataca, logra herir al extraño dibujo pero el científico ordena que lo atacara de nuevo, hasta que...

.-No es necesario...- todos fijan su vista y al fondo estaba Muraki, el hombre lo mira seriamente.

.-...Muraki-san...

Hisoka logra verlo y se acerca a él, pero el doctor no le hace caso y se acerca hasta ese hombre extraño el cual le sonríe extrañamente.

.-Pero que és todo esto? Muraki, tú estabas en esto? – pregunta Tatsumi casi sin entender nada.

.-... no puedo decir nada, Sensui... es mejor irnos, no es bueno pelear por ahora- comenta el hombre cabellos plateados.

.-Si tu lo dices... Muraki.

Así, los shinigami observan como esos dos hombres dejaban el lugar como si nada hubiese pasado. Los tres se quedan sin palabras a todo eso, Hisoka era el que casi pega un grito; Muraki llega y se va como si nada.

.-Sensui?...- se pregunta Watari.

.-...ah! ese Muraki, siempre se sale con la suya!- decía muy molesto Hisoka.

.-Acaso lo conoces?- pregunta Tatsumi hacia Watari.

-... se me hace conocido el nombre pero no se...

En eso, observan que alguien llega corriendo a toda velocidad... ven que era Yusuke, estaba agitado por correr y los ve.

.-Ustedes...

.-Yusuke?- Watari se acerca a él, éste se extraña.

.-Qué pasó? Aquí...- pregunta Yusuke extrañado.

.-...un ataque, un hombre que se hace llamar Sensui nos atacó de pronto- comenta Tatsumi al limpiarse un poco su traje del polvo.

Cuando dice eso, Yusuke se queda helado... lo notan los otros dos shinigami y Hisoka se acerca a él.

.-Muraki se fue con él... acaso lo conoces?- pregunta Hisoka serio.

.-NO... no puede ser...Sensui... y que dijeron?- Yusuke estaba blanco, cae de rodillas, parecía que lo conocía.

.-Estás bien?- pregunta el chico de ojos esmeraldas.

Para Yusuke era algo fuerte, parecía que conocía a alguien con ese nombre, y luego intenta recuperar el aliento.

.-...imposible,... debería estar... muerto...- comenta Yusuke- estuvo... aquí?

.-Asi es, veo que lo conoces...- comenta Tatsumi serio- será mejor que regresemos.

Todos asienten y Watari ayuda a levantar a Yusuke, éste estaba totalmente extrañado, Hisoka se acerca a él.

.-Puedo tocar tu brazo por unos momentos?- pregunta al chico.

.-Si...

Al decir eso, Hisoka toca su brazo.. quería saber a que se debía esa palidez y nerviosismo, por mente ve muchas imágenes:

_Una cueva... varios humanos, parecen que son ellos... esos detectives, pero... ese hombre, el mismo... peleando con ellos, kami... es fuerte... Yusuke!... cierra sus ojos, puedo sentir el olor a muerte, no... no puede ser... ya no puedo! _

Yusuke observa como el chico se aleja de él, su respiración era un poco entrecortada y Watari se le acerca para ver si estaba bien,

.-Qué paso?- le pregunta.

.-...ese hombre es fuerte, parece que peleó con él..- comenta el de ojos esmeraldas.

.-Regresemos, ahora nos dirás todo...- dice Tatsumi mientras Yusuke asiente un poco, mira su alrededor notando un ambiente bastante sombrio.

.-_Su presencia... es idéntica, no puede ser posible, no puede estar aquí..._

Así, ellos salen del lugar pero, no observan que a lo alto de ese lugar los estaban observando... Muraki y Sensui los miraban, pero este último fija su vista en Urameshi.

.-Ese chico, sintió mi presencia...- comenta el hombre.

.-Es lógico, tu peleaste con él... o no?- pregunta Muraki.

.-Así fue... qué harás ahora?

.-Mmm. Que bueno que lo dices, salió de mis manos tu ataque hacia ellos... pero fue bueno porque fue hacia los shinigami que no te conocen... aun así, creo que seguiremos en lo de siempre, pero más cuidado... tu eres mi pieza clave para liberar a esos seres...

Al decir eso, Muraki coloca su mano en el hombro de Sensui, éste asiente dando a entender que no lo fallaría.

.-Descuida... pronto todo estará listo, deseo vengarme de esos chicos... como tu de esos shinigami, no?

.-Así es... vayamos.

Los dos desaparecen del lugar, la noche ya estaba en su apogeo cuando Yusuke, junto con Tatsumi y Hisoka, llegan a casa.

.-Yusuke! Dónde estabas?- pregunta Kuwabara preocupado.

.-...nada, quiero dormirme- comenta el chico.

.-Que han estado haciendo?- pregunta Tatsumi al ver que la mesita que estaba alrededor de los sillones, se encontraba atestada de papas fritas y algo de refresco.

.-Ah Tatsumi... no te enojes... tuvimos una pequeña fiesta aquí!- comenta Tsuzuki sonriendo.

A Tatsumi no le quedó de otra que no decir más, habían ocurrido muchas cosas ese día y lo mejor era que todos se fueran a descansar; todos aceptan que al día siguiente, se reunirían después de la escuela para hablar del asunto.

Tatsumi se queda solo en la sala, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza... además se dio cuenta que ni Kurama o Hiei, habían regresado a casa. Sólo siente como un pequeño pastelito aparece en su cara.

.-Te pasa algo Tatsumi?- pregunta Tsuzuki.

.-Deberías dormir...- comenta el secretario.

.-No, no puedo hacerlo si no como mi dulce de medianoche...

El secretario sonríe divertido a eso, observa como el chico comía felizmente sus dulces... del modo que éste siente su mirada azulina posarse en la suya.

.-Que?- pregunta él.

.-Nada, sigue comiendo..., al parecer no estamos solos...

.-Qué quieres decir con eso?

.-Que tú Muraki no está solo!

Una de las cosas que detestaba Tsuzuki era que dijeran que Muraki era algo de él, así que casi lo golpea pero Tatsumi lo detiene a tiempo.

.-Ajá.. me extraña que no sepas... bueno, de eso mañana hablamos luego de las clases..

.-Oye, acaso conoces a Kurama desde antes?...- pregunta de pronto el chico, Seichiro se queda extrañado.

.-...algo así.

-Malo! Nunca me lo dijiste! T.T- comenta Asato como niño pequeño.

.-Si si si, ya... buenas noches...

De ese modo, Tatsumi se va a descansar y Asato se queda ahí, mira el reloj de la pared y nota que eran más de las doce; solo escucha el ruido de algo en la cocina, se queda inmóvil pero se hace invisible por si se trataba de un algún ladrón.

Cual va siendo su sorpresa que se trataba de Hiei, éste no se da cuenta que el shinigami estaba cerca de él... Tsuzuki observa como se va a hacia las escaleras...

.-_Pobre chico..._- murmura.

Termina su pastel y deja el plato en el fregadero, al día siguiente lo lavaría... pero no se da cuenta que Kurama llegaba en ese momento, necesitaba descansar un poco, tanto su cuerpo como su mente.

Llega un nuevo día, las cosas parecían tranquilas después de todo, pero en la casa todo estaba un poco silencioso; los habitantes se levantan y hacen lo suyo... luego toman sus cosas y se dirigen al colegio.

Todo parecía un poco normal... bueno, solo que el silencio entre dos personas se hacía presente, Hisoka miraba por instantes a un Hiei que mantenía su mirada hacia el suelo, Kurama parecía que la tenía en otro punto. Lo que eran Kuwabara y Yusuke se estaban sintiendo nerviosos.

.-Ah! oigan! Parece como si alguien se murió!- grita de pronto Kuwabara.

.-...baka...- responde seriamente Hiei.

.-No pasa nada Kuwabara- comenta Kurama con una sonrisa que era más forzada.

.-Vamos a llegar tarde- eran las palabras de Hisoka, no le importaba lo que había ocurrido.

Ninguno de los presentes volvió a tomar palabra alguna, cada quien siguió en sus propios pensamientos hasta llegar a la escuela.

Durante el día, Hisoka estaba bastante pensativo... las visiones que vio en ese tipo de nombre Sensui y las de Yusuke de alguna u otra forma se relacionaban; se preguntaba si esos dos se vieron tiempo atrás, pero... lo que lo dejaba casi aterrado, eran esas otras imágenes; aquellas que veía muchas muertes y todo el sadismo presente en ellos...Kurama por su lado, no dejaba de pensar en lo que había hecho, fija su vista hacia el de cabellos casi rubios; decide acercarse a él.

.-Ocurre algo?- pregunta el chico.

.-...nada- contesta Hisoka casi sin hacerle caso.

.-Ya veo... qué pasó anoche?- pregunta de pronto el pelirrojo sentándose enfrente de Kurosaki.

.-Deberías de estar más al tanto...- era la respuesta del chico.

.-Eso lo se bien, pero... dime

Hisoka toma un poco de aire, Kurama después de todo era un poco serio ante él, pero al mismo tiempo agradable.

.-...verás...

De ese modo, Kurama se fue enterando poco a poco de lo que ocurrió... pero, se queda helado al escuchar el nombre de Sensui.

.-Nani?...dijiste... Sensui?- pregunta él sorprendido.

.-Así es, igual lo conoces?- dice Kurosaki.

.-...si- responde-... pero... ya lo sabe Yusuke?

.-Si...

Kurama no lo podía creer, como era que ese Sensui estuviese por ahí si... hace tiempo lo derrotaron; era imposible que pasara por ahí.

.-Tatsumi pidió reunirnos después de clase, así que no te vayas con Hiei...- comenta el chico, pues sabía que casi siempre, luego de las clases, Kurama se iba un rato con el koorime.

Cuando escucha eso, Kurama baja un poco la vista; Hisoka igual había recordado que lo encontró con Tatsumi pero observa que la mirada de éste había camibado un poco.

.-Descuida... ahí estaré.

Mientras tanto, Hiei seguía en ese árbol como siempre, su mirada se fija en el edificio donde estaba el aula de Kurama; se sentía mal al ver que ese Tatsumi fue alguien importante para él, muchas cosas no sabía todavía de su Kurama, pero... una cosa si tenía claro, tenía la esperanza de que pronto todo se habrá acabado y todo sería como antes.

.-Tonterías...- murmura.

.-No se supone que debe estar en clase?- pregunta una voz masculina desde abajo, Hiei observa que se trataba...

.-Us..ted...

Hiei se da cuenta que Muraki había saltado hasta la rama en la que él estaba y lo miraba fijamente, se sentía extrañado ante la mirada fija de éste.

.-Siempre estás solo?...

.-...- no podía decir nada, algo se lo impedía-...tú, eres el culpable de todo!

En eso, se mueve lo suficiente para caer, el hombre de ropas blancas baja con tranquilidad y ve como el koorime tambaleaba un poco.

.-Mmm, eres un rebelde después de todo... eso me agrada- cual va siendo la sorpresa para Hiei que Muraki lo paraliza por completo.

.-No...pero...

.-Je, sabes algo?...quiero hablar contigo...- pregunta el doctor al estar muy cerca de él- creo que te gustará.

El koorime lo veía cn ganas de matarlo, no podía hacer nada; Muraki esperaba una respuesta de su parte; por una parte, Hiei sabía que él era uno de sus enemigos a seguir... podía hacer algo al respecto.

.-...que?- pregunta el chico.

.-Será mejor que lo hablemos en otro lugar...

Y asiente, para Muraki era lo mejor que pudo escuchar; nunca imaginó que uno de ellos aceptara una propuesta suya. De ese modo, el doctor desaparece ante los ojos de Hiei y solo escucha una voz.

.-Nos veremos en la anochecer de este día en la estación de tren...

Por un lado sería un gran paso a todo eso, Hiei luego tenía la costumbre de adelantarse a las cosas aunque eso luego conlleva a la desconfianza por el resto pero no le importaba en lo absoluto. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando ve que Tsuzuki se acerca a él.

.-Hola Hiei, todo bien por aquí?- pregunta el de ojos violetas y el koorime solo lo observa fijamente.

.-...qué es eso?- pregunta el chico al ver que Asato tenía una sus manos una caja.

.-Mi almuerzo, quieres?- pregunta el chico mientras se sienta, Hiei se encontraba de pié.

.-No... no como comida de ningen...

Tsuzuki se ríe ante eso, le recuerda que él no era exactamente un humano, era otra cosa; sin pensarlo dos veces el chico se levanta y obliga a sentar al pobre koorime.

.-Vamos! Son dulces... verás que son ricos!- y le inserta en la boca un pedazo de pastel de manzana.

.-Arg...- siente el pobre Hiei como el chico le metía más y más dulce, hasta que come solo un bocado y al instante escupe el resto... su respiración era muy agitada.

.-Acaso no te gusta lo ducle?

.-...baka...- eran las únicas palabras que podía manifestar, luego de que casi lo mira de forma asesina a eso pero...

.-La verdad que tienes suerte al tener a alguien como Kurama, él es tan lindo!- comenta Tsuzuki mientras lo abraza como si fuese un muñeco de felpa.

.-Oye!... ya!- eran las palabras de un Hiei con cara de sufrido.

Logra escapar, Tsuzuki lo mira con una sonrisa en sus labios que al instante se apaga porque observa que, Hiei no estaba muy contento.

.-Pasó algo entre tú y Kurama?... es que en la mañana los vi muy silenciosos a ambos.

.-...- no responde, solo baja la mirada.

.-Ya veo, no creo que fuese tan grave... yo tampoco sabía que Tatsumi fue su pareja.

Eso era lo que menos deseaba escuchar Hiei, así que su ira llegó al límite del modo que intenta acestarle un golpe al pobre shinigami; éste logra detenerlo con el uso de la telequinesia.

.-No deberías de hacerlo...- comenta Asato un poco más serio.

.-Arg... suéltame! Te mataré!

.-Ya estoy muerto XD, pero... lo haré si te calmas, así nunca arreglarás nada.

Al final se calma y Tsuzuki lo deja libre, estaba realmente furioso y miraba de forma asesina al chico de ojos violetas.

.-Sólo te puedo decir algo... presiento que luego se calmarán las cosas, yo no veo muy animado a Kurama con él... créeme.

.-Ya te puedes callar?... intento calmarme y llegas tú con tus estúpidos dulces y aparte intentas darme algo a entender que NO SE ME DA LA GANA ESCUCHARRRRRRR eres un viejo idiota shinigami que no sabe nadaaaaaa!DEJAME SOLO!

Tsuzuki se queda helado, Hiei ya estaba perdiendo la cordura a todo eso y... observa como Asato baja su mirada y se levanta.

.-... si así lo quieres, bien... te dejaré solo... después de clase nos reuniremos...- y se va de ahí, nadie había insultado de ese modo al shinigami, ni siquiera Hisoka.

Unas cuantas lágrimas salen del shinigami y luego se va corriendo, Hiei se da cuenta de lo que habia hecho y golpea al árbol más cercano.

.-Maldita seas KURAAAAMAAAAAAAAAAA!- grita a todo pulmón.

Pero luego observa el cielo... todavía era azul pero pronto sería de noche y se vería con ese tal Muraki.

**Fin del capítulo doce**

T.T ya sé que me querrán matar por lo que acaban de leer, ya se que Hiei está pasándola mal... ahhh! pero es necesario que lo haga!

Pasando a un lado la posible sentencia que me darán todas ustedes... qué les pareció?... como ven que Muraki está muy interesado en Hiei, realmente irá a ver al doctor?... los Tantei están muy extrañados al saber que Sensui anda por ahi, así como los shinigami quieren saber un poco más de ese hombre... y sobretodo, qué pasará ahora con Hiei y Kurama, sobretodo con éste último que le pidió que lo esperara un poco?... esto y más en el siguietne capítulo de Sakura no Tsuki!

Hiei-... ya Bunny?... -.-

n.nU lo siento Hiei, de verdad que era necesario... T.T pero no me mates! si lo haces,... a lo mejor Tatsumi si se queda con Kurama!

Tatsumi- para mi sería lo mejor, pero... el enanito dudo mucho que lo acepte XD.

Hiei- ¬¬ lo mataré!

Tatsumi- u.u me tiene sin cuidado

Basta! ¬¬ se callan los dos y se calman! es momento de que contesten los reviews! así que a trabajar!

Ambos-... si lo qe diga... Bunny-san...

n.n jejeje así se hace, sean buenos chicos y trabajen!

(Tatsumi toma la hoja)

**Nekot:** si,... después de todo era ese tipo de nombre Sensui... es bueno que te agrade el fic, le da más ánimos a Bunny-san de continuar, gracias por el review jovencita... ah, si... ese tipo anda por ahí en el rincón sin deja de decir Itsuki!...

Hiei- -.- ha de ser una de sus tantas personalidades.

Tatsumi- pueda... bueno, gracias y sigue leyendo este fic!

(Hiei toma la hoja)

**x.KaoRi-KiTsuNe.x:** pues como la ves?... Bunny me obligó a contestar los mensajes con este... Tatsumi... -.-, el final ya lo tiene ella pero es taaan mala, con todos que... no lo dirá hasta que llegue ese momento, solo dice que no será final triste...

Tatsumi-... apúrate, que quiero irme de aquí pronto, tengo una cita con Kurama.. jeje

Hiei- ¬¬.. perdón?...(mirada asesina)

Tatsumi- uhh te enojaste?

Hiei- ¬¬ él es mío!

Tatsumi- ¬¬ dónde dice eso?... acaso hay alguna parte de su hermoso cuerpo que tenga TU nombre?... al menos YO no la he visto!

Hiei- ¬¬ pero... COMO? AHHH!... ¬¬ definitivo, esto es insoportable! ahh, bueno... gracias por el review, sigue leyendo este fic... -.-

Tatsumi- je,... koorime celoso XD(toma la hoja)

**Edith:** ahhh mira que bonito pensamiento te enviaron Hiei, aunque... yo no te impido que luches por Kurama...

Hiei(más enojado y lo mira con ganas de matarlo)- una más... MUERES!

Tatsumi- XD ya estoy muerto.

Hiei-... ¬¬ grrrr

Tatsumi- bueno, creo que tienes mucha razón chica... -.- haré que no escuché nada, yo igual quiero mucho a Youko y solo él tiene la última palabra, además... el aún siente algo por mi, se le nota; hay cosas que no se curan con facilidad y por eso Kurama hasta cierto grado anda un poco indeciso o... confundido. En fin... gracias por el review...

(Hiei toma la hoja)

**SenKo-Kun:** yo me uno al homicidio de ese baka, pero... no, mejor no! u.u ahora que Kurama hace de las suyas con el baka de Tatsumi, no me queda de otra que entretenerme con Kuwabara... mmm Bunny posiblemente pondrá a Muraki y a Tsuzuki juntos en la próxima actualización...ahora entiendo por qué Muraki nada juntando firmas, el baka de Kuwabara firmó para que lo mataran XD!... yo igual lo quiero muerto, aunque... me aburriré si no está... gracias por el review.

Tatsumi- igual me harían un gran favor si matan a ese baka.

Hiei- y firmaste?

Tatsumi- en este mismo instante lo haré... n.n

(Tatsumi toma la hoja)

**Rurouni-Andrea: **hola de nuevo... que bueno que te guste este fic, aunque Bunny ya te reveló alguna que otroa cosa ¬¬,... pues deja decirte que tú no eres la única que le gusta Sensui, a la loca de allá al fondo también...(en bajito)... en parte lo puso porque le gusta, que no escuche Sesshoumaru porque me va mal a mi... n.nU...ah si, Muraki te manda muchos saludos y que cuando quieras, te ayuda en lo que tu le pidas; anda por ahí paseando con Tsuzuki y Sensui... -.- por acordarse de ese tal Itsuki... anda en el rincón un poco... deprimido... -.-UU... gracias por el review y sigue leyendo el fic.

Hiei-... ahora si son todos... .-.-

Tatsumi- pues si...

n.nU gracias chicos... ya se pueden ir...

HIei- ¬¬ primero mato a Tatsumi y luego me voy.

Tatsumi- ya estoy muerto... -.-U pero si quieres pelear, por mi no hay problema...

O.O... bueno, a ver si estos dos no se matan... porque Kurama se molestará mucho, en fin... nos vemos en la siguiente actualización!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny n.n

(En la siguiente actualización... sorpresa! XD)


	14. Los cuatro sellos

**Capítulo 13: los cuatro sellos**

Habían terminado las clases, todos los alumnos salían lentamente de las aulas y se dirigen a sus casas; en una de esas aulas, Kurama se encontraba guardando sus cosas; Hisoka ya había salido y estaba casi solo... observa que la última chica de su clase sale del aula.

.-Bien, será mejor que me vaya de una vez... no quiero llegar tarde- dice para si el pelirrojo; no se da cuenta que siente que alguien por la espalda lo abraza y, besa ligeramente su cuello-...Tat..sumi...

El shinigami de ojos azulinos estaba presente, Kurama solo cierra sus ojos y se separa un poco de él, lo mira a los ojos.

.-Alguien puede vernos...- comenta él.

.-Me tiene sin cuidado... Kurama, ya estás listo?- pregunta Seichiro.

.-Casi... hasta que llegaste tú- sonríe un poco el de ojos esmeraldas, lo que provoca una pequeña carcajada en el shinigami.

.-Bien... entonces toma tus cosas y vámonos- Tatsumi golpea ligeramente la espalda del kitsune, el cual lo hace tambalear.

Kurama sólo sonríe y cierra su carpeta por completo, ambos chicos salen del aula en dirección a la salida; mientras caminan, Seichiro se acerca un poco más a él y Kurama lo mira por unos instantes.

.-Todo bien?... aunque lo escondes, parece que como si algo te pasara- pregunta el shinigami dejando un poco extrañado a Kurama.

.-No... nada- fija su mirada hacia otro punto, pero siente las cálidas manos de Tatsumi en su rostro, observa sus azulinos ojos tras esas gafas.

.-...dilo

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Kurama besa al hombre fugázmente y luego le sonríe... éste se queda extrañado.

.-Es tarde, debemos reunirnos... no?

Para Tatsumi fue algo sorpresivo, solo coloca uno de sus dedos en sus labios... estaba quieto y Kurama de nuevo lo mira, le decía que era momento de salir de ahí; así lo hacen.

Mientras tanto, Hiei era el que estaba alejados de ellos... no estaría en esa reunión, pues se vería con alguien; su mirada se fija cuando salen Kurama y Tatsumi, éste primero sonreía un poco... luego observa que los demás ya los estaban esperando.

.-Ya estamos todos?- pregunta Tsuzuki.

.-Mmm falta Hiei...- comenta Yusuke pensativo.

.-Si... a dónde quedó ese enano?- cometna Kuwabara viendo por todos lados.

Kurama no decía palabra alguna con respecto a eso, pero fija su mirada que Hiei estaba en un árbol... el koorime nota su mirada y se esconde detrás de él, Kurama solo baja un poco la vista y sonríe.

.-Descuiden, después lo sabrá...- comenta el chico pelirrojo.

.-Ah, si que es un poco extraño... siempre hace eso?- pregunta Watari.

.-Ni se diga, hubo un caso que a fuerzas tuvimos que meterlo...- intenta recordar algo Urameshi pero sus palabras son interrumpidas por las de Hisoka.

.-Que va, es mejor seguir con lo nuestro...

Los presentes asienten y de ese modo toman camino hacia un lugar adecuado para hablar, Watari en sus manos llevaba su laptop, parecía que tenía algo de información interesante e importante para esta misión.

Hiei ve como se iban y toma un poco de aire, mira por los alrededores para ver si no había alguien más... al no ver a nadie, toma su camino hacia el lugar que Muraki lo citó. Por un momento se detiene, estaba ligeramente dudoso.

.-_Me huele mal... pero, si es necesario, yo mismo lo mataré..._- piensa el chico antes de tomar de nuevo su camino.

No se da cuenta que alguien ligeramente lo estaba siguiendo, una chica de cabellos azulados... tenía una flor en sus cabellos que lo adornaban.

.-_Hiei-kun.._- piensa Tsubaki al seguirlo con cuidado.

En una construcción abandonada, los shinigami y los detectives espirituales estaban reunidos...Watari queda en el centro de todos ellos.

.-Bien, ya estamos casi todos...- comenta Yusuke.

.-Así es... pero debemos de esperar a **GuShoShin**, dijo que estaría aquí muy pronto- responde Watari un poco preocupado al ver su reloj.

.-Eh? Y quién es?- pregunta Kuwabara todo confundido.

.-No sé como Koenma te eligió para ser un detective...- comenta Tatsumi intentando mantener la paciencia en su compañero de trabajo.

.-Mmm acaso se come?- pregunta Yusuke imaginando algo.

Los shinigami se caen para atrás y Kurama ríe a eso, Hisoka les señala el ave de ropas azules había llegado.

.-Hasta que llegas GuShoShin!- le dice Asato.

.-Ahhhhh! Ya, al menos no estoy de flojos como ustedes!- grita de pronto la ave pero, observa que Kuwabara y Yusuke comienzan a reirse a carcajadas.

.-Qué es lo gracioso?- pregunta Watari.

.-JAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJA que ave tan más graciosa!- dice Yusuke entre risas.

.-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! De que marca es el muñeco? JAJAJAJA- Kuwabara decía entre risas.

Kurama por su lado no se reía, solo una pequeña gota en su cabeza aparecía, pues sabía que GuShoShin era un ser que igual participaba en el juicio de los muertos, pero... nunca se imaginó que fuese un pájaro un tanto... gracioso.

El pájaro por su lado comenzaba a enojarse hasta el grado de golpear a los dos chicos, los shinigami solo sonríen nerviosos pero Tatsumi toma compostura.

.-Bien... dinos para que éstas aquí?- pregunta el de lentes y ojos azules.

.-...en primera, porque tengo la información que hace tiempo Watari-san me pidió! En segunda... Konoe-san y Koenma-san no tienen su informe!

Los presentes se quedan helados, se miran mutuamente y sudan frío; le habían dicho a Koenma que le iban a tener un reporte de todo lo que ha ocurrido o... hecho, pero se habían dado cuenta que se han distraido un poco.

.-.. no lo tienen, verdad?- dice el ave seria- entonces no les darán paga extra ni vacaciones luego de esta misión! Pues ya las están tomando!

Cuando escuchan eso... Yusuke y Kuwabara se abrazan y comienzan a llorar frustrados porque seguirían trabajando, Tsuzuki grita como loco y corre por todos lados al saber que sin esa paga... no podría comprar el pastel que deseaba, Hisoka igual casi se trauma porque significaría más trabajo y otras cosas, Tatsumi igual grita como loco porque no tendría ya dinero... Watari igual, ya que no tenía sus gafas y con ese dinero se compraría unas nuevas... mientras que Kurama, se lamentaba igual; significaba que faltaría más a clases y podría atrasarse.

.-Bien... control señores!- dice de pronto Tatsumi intentando tranquilizarse- dinos... que traes de la investigación?

.-...- se queda callado el ave unos segudnos y luego toma un poco de aire-... verán, en este disco les tengo la información necesaria..- de ese modo, toma la laptop del científico y comienza a revisar eso.

Por otro lado, Hiei seguía caminando... no sabía que Tsubaki lo estaba siguiendo; ella nota que el koorime entra a la estación de tren que estaba vacía por completo.

Sigue su camino hasta ver un lugar donde no había persona alguna, el silencio era total; lo que provocaba un ambiente un poco pesado y extraño... ni el mínimo ruido se escuchaba en esa zona; Hiei mira por ambos aldos para ver si no se trataba de alguna trampa.

.-_Por qué estará aquí Hiei?-_ se pregunta la chica al verlo desde algunos metros de distancia.

Cual va siendo la sorpresa de la chica que alguien se acerca lentamente al koorime, sus ojos se quedan muy abiertos al darse cuenta de quien se trataba...

.-Buenas noches Hiei... pensé que nunca estarías aquí- comenta Muraki en un tono muy formal, algo muy característico de él.

.-...hnn- no dice nada, lo mira fijamente, lo cual hace sonreír al doctor de blanco.

.-No eres de mucha palabra, eso es bueno...

.-Si no tiene nada que decirme, lo mataré en este mismo instante...- eran las palabras de un Hiei muy serio, estaría dispuesto a matarlo de una buena vez.

Muraki se ríe de pronto, Hiei se queda extrañado a eso pero su ira estaba creciendo, nadie se burlaba de él, ni menos un humano como él.

.-Ya verá!- se lamenta un poco que no tuviese su espada pero, con su poder y, posiblemente su Gokuryuuha lo ayudarán a matar ese hombre.

Entonces, el koorime se lanza al ataque... pero Muraki lo paraliza, se acerca a él y su boca estaba muy cerca de él.

.-No te lo sugiero...

Y se escucha un grito, Hiei observa com un hombre se acerca al doctor y tenía a Tsubaki atrapada; éste no entendía como era que ella llegó hasta ahí.

.-Hiei...

.-...rayos...- se maldice, después de todo había caído en una trampa pero, al ver el secuestrador de ella- Tú?

.-Veo que me has reconocido Hiei...- dice Sensui con una sonrisa en sus labios.

.-Pero... tú...- no lo entendía.

.-...si, estuve muerto... lo sé bien, pero ya no- dice el hombre teniendo en sus brazos a Tsubaki.

.-Je, veo que se conocen... bien, mejor vayamos al grano- interviene Muraki- ya que tú conoces el Makai como es... te, quería pedir un favor...

Las palabras de Muraki eran tranquilas pero incomodan al koorime, éste no entendía como era que el enemigo le pedía ayuda...

.-Qué cosa

.-El punto exacto donde están los demonios del Makai... los cuatro, aquellos creados por la diosa del Sol desde tiempos inmemoriables.

.-...primero te mataré...- dice Hiei en tono desafiante.

No debía decir eso, pues unos hilos creados a base de cabellos atrapan al chico, Tsubaki se aterra al ver lo que le hacían.

.-No! Muraki-san!... no le haga eso!- grita Tsubaki mientras intenta escapar de Sensui.

.-Estúpida niña, estate quieta!- y Sensui golpea a la chica del modo que pierde el conocimiento.

.-...- Hiei se queda helado al ver a la chica en el suelo, siente como esos hilos lo apretaban un poco más hasta que su sangre goteaba ligeramente de ellos.

.-Je, se lo buscó... ahora... dilo

.-Nunca...

.-Mmm, lo siento Hiei... pero tomaré otras medidas...- sus palabras eran frías, Hiei lo miraba fijamente, nunca bajaría su mirada ante él.

Sólo se escucha un grito...el lugar estaba completamente oscuro, nadie más estaba en ese lugar mas que ellos; nadie supo que pasó...

En la construcción, GuShoShin les había explicado casi todo... el había encontrado que en Sapporo era el centro de cuatro cuidades más; con el nombre de Asahigawa que quedaba al norte, Otaru al este, Muroran al sur y Kusiro al oeste.

.-Y que tiene que ver con todo esto?- pregunta Kuwabara rascándose la cabeza.

.-...igual me pregunto- comenta Kurama pensativo.

.-Son puntos principales...ne?- comenta Hisoka hacia GuShoShin.

.-Así es Hisoka-kun!... estas cuatro cuidades son los sellos principales que tienen encerrados a los demonios del Makai.

.-Mou... eso suena a pelea...- dice Tsuzuki un poco asustado- no me gusta.

.-Ah! al fin un poco de acción!- Yusuke estaba emocionado porque no ha peleado como se debe en mucho tiempo.

.-Tsuzuki, nunca cambias!- comenta Watari divertido.

Tatsumi estaba bastante pensativo, Kurama lo nota y éste le pide al ave que siguiera explicando.

.-Bueno... como decía, esas cuidades tienen un sello... el cual los mantienen encerrados a los dioses...

.-Y que se tiene que hacer?- pregunta Tsuzuki.

.-Destruirlos, pues si son reuindos estos cuatro sellos... los demonios pueden liberarse.

.-Y qué tiene que ver el Makai en todo esto?- era la pregunta de Yusuke.

.-... que esos demonios pueden ser liberados desde ahí... algo así una vez me comentó Yomi- dice Kurama bastante serio, Tatsumi lo nota.

.-Si!... los sellos pueden ser llevados al Makai y de ahí, los demonios se liberarán; provocando una calamidad al mundo de los humanos, espiritual y al mismo Makai...

.-En ese caso debemos de hacerlo! De seguro que Muraki igual anda en las mismas- comenta Tatsumi, Tsuzuki asiente ligeramente.

.-..y cómo le haremos? Tenemos que salir de la ciudad- dice Yusuke.

.-... Koenma-san les dio una pareja no?- interviene el ave y todos asienten- será el mejor momento para que trabajen de ese modo.

Hay un pequeño silencio el cual todos piensan un poco, ya estaban un poco acostumbrados... así que no habría problema alguno.

.-Que así sea... los destruiremos para que nunca más se liberen- dice Tatsumi bastante decidido.

.-Pero no significa que los salve de esta...

El ave los mira seriamente y ellos se ponen nerviosos, Yusuke abraza al animal e intenta convencerlo.

.-Por favor cosa bonita... no seas así, Koenma nos matará si sabe que no hemos hecho nada!.

.-Si... GuShoShin!- hace lo mismo Asato- no le digas a Konoe! Ya quiero mi ascenso y nada!

.-...de acuerdo ya,..si, pero por esta vez!- dice el pájaro.

De ese modo, el ave se despide de ellos y se va de ahí, los presentes pensarían en la manera para destruir esos sellos y evitar que Muraki los obtuviera.

Hiei, estaba bastante herido, no podía escapar de esos cabellos y Muraki lo veía divertido, Tsubaki aún no despertaba y Sensui se deleitaba con eso.

.-...no... toques... a Yukina...- decía de forma entrecortada.

.-Entonces hazme ese favor, de seguro que tus amigos buscarán los sellos... tu me puedes ayudar y créeme... podrías hasta ser el demonio más poderoso que siempre has deseado..- comenta Muraki.

.-Si, puedo decir que Urameshi lo es... pero tu Hiei, no te quedas atrás- interviene Sensui.

.-...más fuerte... tonterías, no caigo tan fácilmente...- dice él.

.-Pero... serías capaz de abandonar a tu pobre hermana? Podrías hacer lo que no te dejan ese tal Koenma, o acaso... no extrañas matar como antes?

Muraki acariciaba lentamente el rostro de Hiei, se sentía aborrecido a eso... pero escuchaba con atención esas palabras, él podía llevarlos el lugar exacto donde estaban esos demonios; cuando trabajaba con Mukuro, tuvo la oportunidad de saber el punto exacto donde estaban esos seres... ni Youko mismo lo sabe.

.-...acepto- responde de pronto Hiei.

.-Bien, así me gusta... ahora tu hermana y tu amiguita Tsubaki no les pasará nada...- dice el doctor satisfecho con lo que logró.

.-...deja a la humana, ella... no tiene nada que ver...- la mirada de Hiei era fría y amenazadora, detestaba por completo que entrometieran a seres inferiores, como esa niña.

Pero Sensui toma a la chica y mira a Hiei, éste se sentía imponente al no poder detenerlos... Muraki le dice en el oído del chico.

.-Me la llevaré... estará junto con esa tal Botán... yo te llamaré...- y su lengua lame un poco su oreja, deseaba matarlo en ese momento.

.-...mal...dito...

.-Es momento de irnos Muraki, debemos de estar al tanto de los demás, para obtener esos sellos- dice Sensui con Tsubaki en sus brazos.

.-Si, creo que tendré que visitar a Hisoka-kun o a Tsuzuki-kun... ya veré- dice Muraki y los dos seres se van de ahí dejando a Hiei solo.

Este estaba en silencio total... pero siente como esos hilos lo dejaban libre y cae al suelo de rodillas.

.-...dios...lo mataré, cuando menos lo espere... lo mataré, nadie juega así conmi...go- cual va siendo su sorpresa que sus heridas se cerraban lentamente, parecía que todo había sido una ilusión después de todo.

Mira que el lugar estaba cambiando de ambiente, como si hubiera estado en otra dimensión... ve a los humanos que pasaban de un lado a otro. Hiei decide irse de ahí, no diría nada a nadie, se lo diría a Kurama pero él...

No le importaba en absoluto que los demás pensaran otra cosa de él, deseaba con todas sus ganas matar a Muraki y de paso... a Sensui, debía regresar de donde vino.

-_Cómo es que está vivo?... si yo mismo lo vi morir... vi como Yusuke acabó con él y como ese tipo se lo llevó...no lo entiendo..._

Decide caminar por las calles hasta llegar a la casa, se da cuenta que sus ropas estaban un poco sucias; no le importa y entra al lugar... todos estaban en la sala y se sorprenden al verlo.

.-Hiei!- Yusuke sorprendido.

.-Pero dónde estabas chico?- pregunta Tatsumi serio.

.-...no le importa- responde Hiei.

.-Tus ropas!... te pasó algo?- pregunta Watari.

Tsuzuki no mira a al chico, aun no podía pasarle ese insulto que le dijo en la escuela... le dolía mucho que Hiei fuese de esa manera; Hiei buscaba ligeramente con la mirada a Kurama; él estaba ahí, con sus brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados, sin decir palabra alguna... eso lo dejó más herido. Kurama ni siquiera lo mira.

.-Acaso te peleaste?... y por que no nos invitaste?- grita Kuwabara pensando que él estuvo en una riña callejera.

.-Ah! CALLATE DEFORME! ME TIENES HARTO! MOLESTA A OTRO!- grita de pronto el chico y se va de ahí, pero... Tatsumi lo detiene; éste lo mira de forma molesta.

.-Debemos de dividirnos para destruir cuatro sellos, este es el momento de trabajar en equipo... no me importa donde estuviste o cual fue la causa de tu enojo... pero esto es importante.

Para Hiei era lo peor que pudo escuchar, pero nota como Kurama levanta su vista y lo mira con seriedad.

.-Es importante Hiei... es un paso importante para esta misión, realmente necesitamos de tu presencia... así que escucha a Tatsumi- Hiei se sorprende a eso, Kurama dice esas palabras no con su mirada llena de tranquilidad y carisma hacia él... era un poco fría y ligeramente distante.

.-..Kurama...- murmura.

.-Nos divideremos... iremos a cuatro cuidades diferentes para destruir cuatro sellos y evitar que esos demonios sean liberados, claro... por Muraki.

.-...- Hiei no dice nada.

.-Pero... no crees que primero debemos tomar en en cuenta lo de ese tal Sensui?- interviene de pronto Hisoka.

.-...ese tipo, debería estar muerto- comenta de pronto Hiei.

Los demás tantei asienten, algo que deja extrañados a los shinigami... eso les corresponde a ellos saber, así que Tatsumi toma palabra.

.-Es cierto eso... Yusuke?

.-...si- responde el chico.

.-Significa que debemos ir al JuOhCho... –comenta Watari.

.-Yo voy!- se ofrece Tsuzuki- y voy con Yusuke!

.-No!... mejor voy yo- dice Tatsumi- ustedes mejor quédense aquí, no sea que ocurra algo peor y es mejor que esté Yusuke y tú, Tsuzuki...

.-Tiene razón- comenta Hisoka.

.-...yo iré contigo Tatsumi.

Kurama se levanta de su asiento y mira fijamente al shinigami, para él era lo mejor que pudo escuchar; Hiei solo tenía su mirada hacia abajo; Suichi en parte lo hacía porque podría ser una oportunidad perfecta para algo importante.

**Fin del capítulo XIII**

Mou... o.o como la ven?... Kurama decide acompañar a Tatsumi al JuOhCho, Hiei por su lado se siente peor que antes, ahhhh kami! que pasará?... ese Muraki quiere su ayuda pero el koorime algo trama, será capaz de traicionar a todos? esto y muchos misterios más en el siguiente capítulo!

En esta ocasión se encuentran a mi lado... Muraki y... Tsuzuki!

Muraki- buenas noches...

Tsu- buenas a todos! n.n

Bien... contesten los reviews, vale? n.n

Tsu- n.n como quieras!

(Muraki toma la hoja)

**NeKoT:** ah chica... bueno, nuestro objetivo de todo lo que estamos haciendo es la forma de obtener unos demonios que deseo, mmm ese chico koorime, de recordarlo me hace ir por él en este mismo instante... ah, es tan lindo como mi amado Tsuzuki(abraza a Tsuzuki) que no se a quien desear más...

Tsu- .. Muraki, estamos en público... T.T dónde estás Hisoka-kun que no te veo?

Muraki- ahh, descuida amado Tsuzuki, el está por ahi... estás seguro conmigo XD

Tsu- o.oU

Muraki-... bueno, regresando al tema, si... realmente que Kurama-kun es un poco problemático con hacer sufrir a Hiei-kun, pero eso ya es cosa de Bunny-san que lo arregle... bueno, gracias por el review!

(Tsuzuki toma la hoja y Muraki besa su mejilla o.o)

**Valsed:** hola!... pues si, la relación de ellos dos no está bien del todo, Kurama de alguna otroa forma quiere alejarse un poco de Hiei para poner fin a cierto asunto bajo nombre de Tatsumi, pero... el problemilla de eso es que Youko aun ama a ese shinigami y eso, hace que Kurama igual sienta lo mismo...ahhh, ya no importa!... T.T luego de que Hiei me gritara muy feo Hisoka-kun me consoló! T.T yo quería ayudarlo y no quiso!

Muraki- ah... mi Tsu-chan, ya no llores... no te ves lindo así...

Tsu-(se aleja un poco de Muraki) bueno, como decía...muchas gracias por tu review! ojalá haya sido de tu agrado este capítulo! besos! n.n

(Muraki toma la hoja y sonríe de forma pícara a Tsuzuki)

**Edith:** si... yo no sé como a Bunny-san le gusta hacer sufrir al hermoso Hiei,... yo con todo gusto le diré que le mandas un abrazo y muchos besitos, yo con todo gusto puedo hacerlo por ti.

Tsu-... pobre Hiei! deja de molestar Muraki!

Muraki(muy cerca de Tsu)-... celoso?...

Tsu- NUNCA! deja en paz a Hiei!...(Muraki lo besa de forma fugaz)

Muraki- je, bueno... como decía, el lo sabrá... no te preocupes, ese Kurama-kun, pues será bueno que lo arregle pronto antes que Hiei-kun haga una locura... XD, gracias por el review!.

(Tsu todo colorado toma la hoja y se aleja más de Muraki, este lo sigue)

**x.KaoRi-KiTsuNe.x:** pues si, se ven un poco más claras las cosas entre ellos dos... pero, Kurama prefiere alejarse un poco... T.T que triste!... yo pienso que no pasará mucho que ambos estén juntos y felices XD... gracias por tu review... eh, oye, no te interesa tener una cita con Muraki? T.T pago todo...

Muraki(lo abraza)-... shh, mejor apúrate, sabías que la espera me incita más a tenerte entre mis brazos?

Tsu- T.T noooooo!...

(Muraki toma la hoja no sin antes de besar el cuello de un Tsu pidiendo ayuda)

**Yoki Kurama:** si, Tsuzuki es el hombre más hermoso... jejeje, ah, el pequeño Hisoka... igual, algo que amo de él son sus hermosos ojos, tentador.. no?

Tsu- ¬¬ ni te atrevas a tocarlo!

Muraki- uh, mi amado Tsuzuki se molestó, descuida... no pienso hacerle algo por ahora, jejeje igual agradezco a Bunny-san al colocarme a alguien como Sensui, es una persona muy interesante después de todo... gracias por el review!

(Tsuzuki toma la hoja)

**SenKo-Kun:** T.T gracias chica... si, Hiei se portó muy feo conmigo... pero, n.n gracias por tu apoyo... igual Hisoka-kun me consoló!... T.T ayúdame por favor! QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE! Muraki me está viendo de un modo que da cosa! ahhh!

Muraki(mirada seductora)-... no grites, no sería bueno si todos se enteran,... (toma su barbilla para verlo a los ojos).

Tsu-... ya!... déjame en paz!... pues, ahorita está que quire algo conmigo pero...(Muraki lo silencia con su dedo)

Muraki-... si, sigo deseando al hermoso Tsuzuki pero... ahorita me estoy interesando mucho por el pequeño Hiei.

Tsu-... T.T ah kami... gracias por el review...

(Muraki toma la hoja y paraliza a Tsuzuki con un hechizo y comienza a desabotonarle la camisa)

**Rurouni- Andrea:** hola Andrea... pues si, ambos están sufriendo pero... Kurama es el centro de todo, en fin, Tsuzuki siempre ayudar, aunque eso conlleve a que llore...

Tsuzuki- T.T Andrea! ayúdame! me quiere violar!

Muraki- ... no arruines la sorpresa... bueno, espero que te vaya bien en tu viaje, aquí... Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha se están preparando para irse, yo igual iría pero... no quiero dejar sola a Bunny-san n.n, gracias por tu review!

Ahh... Muraki... este, ya son todos; ejem... por favor, no quiero shows aquí! que tal si hay un menor!

Muraki-... lo siento...!... bueno, pues me llevo entonces a Tsuzuki-san(lo carga)

Tsu- Bunny! traidora! T.T

Gomen! aparte le dije que si me ayudaba a los reviews... al menos una noche te tendría... gomen!... n.nU un trato es un trato...

Muraki- muchas gracias Bunny... Tsuzuki-san, es momento de irnos... jejeje no sabes como te deseo... jejeje(sonrisa seductora y se lleva a Tsuzuki)

Bueeeeno... a ver si Hisoka no me mata por esto XD, nos veremos en la siguiente actualización de Sakura no Tsuki! nos vemos!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny n.n

(próxima actualización... Hisoka y... Yusuke! XD aquí presentes!)


	15. Cuestiones que nos incomodan

**Capítulo 14: cuestiones que nos incomodan**

****

No se sabía que lugar era exactamente, solo... era un lugar a las afueras de la cuidad, una casa; no muy espaciosa, pero suficientemente grande para unas cuantas personas.

Se podía apreciar que el lugar era bastante elegante después de todo... pero, en una silla se encontraba un hombre de ojos plateados, cubiertos por unas delgadas gafas. Vestía un traje blanco mientras en sus manos, tenía una hermosa muñeca de porcelana; la cual abrazaba como si fuese algo especial para él.

Parecía bastante pensativo, miraba hacia la ventana pero... siente la presencia de alguien que conocía muy bien.

.-Muraki-san, todo está tranquilo de nuevo... – dice un hombre muy alto y de ojos azules.

.-Bien, ninguna de las dos debe de escapar Sensui-san- dice de pronto Muraki al levantarse de la silla; mantenía a la muñeca aún en sus brazos.

.-No cree que está subestimando las cosas? No sé pero no creo que fuese bueno usar al demonio Hiei, uno nunca sabe lo que puede hacer ese...

.-Je, entonces lo hace más interesante... aunque, gracias a la chica esa Botán,... sé que solo dos personas pueden hacerlo cambiar de parecer.

Muraki se acerca lentamente a Sensui, hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de él, éste sólo sonríe y se aleja un poco.

.-...supongo que una debe ser esa hada de la nieve, de nombre Yukina- pronuncia ese nombre Sensui, a lo cual el doctor sonríe.

.-Si, y la otra persona no es más que el kitsune del Makai...

.-Ah,. se refiere a Youko Kurama?... era de suponerse- era la respuesta de Sensui.

Hay un ligero silencio entre esos dos, Shinobu observa con detenimiento esa muñeca; no entendía como un hombre de la clase de Muraki pudiese... tener muñecas.

.-Verdad que es linda Verónica?... aunque, cuando una muñeca se quiebra, pocas veces pueden tener reparación...- mientras dice eso Muraki, acaricia el rostro de porcelana de dicha muñeca.

.-Entiendo...- se da la media vuelta- que hará en este momento?... no iba a ver a ese shinigami?

Cuando dice eso, Muraki sonríe... era como si escuchara una hermosa melodía al mencionar 'shinigami' pues uno de ellos era su favorito.

.-Si, lo haré en la mañana... es momento de descansar, debemos de estar atentos a lo que ocurra.

Luego de decir eso, el doctor se va hacia su habitación... deja la muñeca en una mesa y Sensui la mira un poco raro, queda enfrente de ella.

Llega un nuevo día, todos seguían dormidos pero... solo un chico estaba algo despierto; miraba con detenimiento lo que estaba ocurriendo en la casa. Mira a su lado y observa que Hisoka seguía durmiendo tranquilamente; abre con mucho cuidado la puerta y nota que alguien caminaba lentamente por el pasillo, observa que Tatsumi se acomoda la corbata:

.-Ya estás listo Kurama?- pregunta él.

.-...así es- responde el pelirrojo.

Hiei observa que Kurama estaba vestido con uno de sus trajes con los que suele pelear, éste era verde y hacia juego con sos ojos.

.-Vaya... no sabía que sueles vestir de ese modo- comenta Tatsumi al darse cuenta que se veía muy bien.

.-Me siento más comodo vestido de este modo- sonríe Kurama y de pronto, por el ovillo de su ojo, siente que eran observados.

El koorime siente la mirada del kitsune y cierra con lentitud la puerta; Kurama seguía observando ese punto hasta que siente la mano de Tatsumi en su hombro.

.-Es momento, vámonos- dice el shinigami mientras que el chico asiente y se van de ese lugar.

Mientras tanto, Hiei los observa salir desde la ventana; suspira un poco y mira que Hisoka seguía dormido, también mira su espada recargada en la pared... ahora que lo veía bien, ya tenía tiempo que no se quedaba tanto tiempo en el Nigenkai, solo estaba el tiempo suficiente para resolver los casos que se le encomendaban y, luego de ellos, pasaba uno o dos días con Kurama y de ahí se iba al Makai... pero ahora todo era distinto, ya habían pasado dos meses y para nada había salido...

.-_Me iría en este mismo instante, hasta cierto punto no tengo nada que hacer aquí, pero... debo matar a como de lugar a ese humano, a ese tal Muraki; nadie se burla de alguien como yo. Ya me tiene casi sin cuidado lo que haga Kurama.. _

Pero cuando lo menciona, baja su vista...aun pasaban por su mente esas palabras que le decían que lo esperara un poco, o cuando él le habló un poco frío; poco común de él...se toca su cabeza, pero.. ve algo, algo que le hace sentir un poco de dolor.

.-_Ese humano, ... quien sabe que hizo, siento un gran escalofrío y siento como si esos hilos aún estuvisen en mi cuerpo..._

Nota de pronto que Hisoka se había despertado y lo miraba fijamente, éste se extraña un poco.

.-Estás bien?- pregunta él.

.-...eh,...si...- ni siquiera lo mira y sale de la habitación; para Hisoka ya era algo común y decide cambiarse para bajar a desayunar.

Tsuzuki estaba muy contento porque logró convencer a Watari que él haría el desayuno... algo que, el pobre cinetífico no tuvo otra que decir que si, ya que nadie más concinaba en esa casa.

El demonio de ojos de fuego no se esperaba que el shinigami de ojos violetas, estuviese en la cocina, del modo que...

.-MUY BUENOS DÍAS HIEI-KUN!- dice con una gran sonrisa en sus labios el shinigami, después de todo se le había pasado el berrinche de la ofensa que le hizo; Hiei se asusta al verlo tan cerca de él.

No se esperaba esa manera tan usual de Tsuzuki de saludar a todos, pero algo lo dejó helado; era que Asato había estado muy cerca de él, observa con atención esos amatistas tan llenos de vitalidad que lo petrifican.

.-Eh... – dice Hiei.

.-Ah! descuida! Después de todo te agarré en un momento poco adecuado... olvida lo que me hiciste y yo igual lo olvidaré, te parece?

Pero no decía nada, estaba ahí... paralizado, y un poco asustado, hasta que siente la mano del shinigami en su cabeza.

.-Viste a un fantasma?... – le dice.

.-No!... ¬¬ detesto que hagan eso!- dice el koorime molesto, Tsuzuki sólo se ríe y ve como el chico se da media vuelta para irse de ahí; Hisoka lo había visto todo y mira fijamente a Hiei, éste ni lo percibe.

.-Qué tanto haces en la cocina Tsuzuki?- pregunta el joven shinigami.

.-Pues qué crees? n.n pues nada más y nada menos que el desayuno!

Cuando escucha eso, Hisoka se queda helado... eso era de temer, y solo siente como el de ojos violetas toma su mano y lo acerca a la olla; quería que su querido Hisoka fuese el primero en probar su 'gran' menú.

.-Vamos! Prueba! Verás que quedó de maravilla!

Y el pobre de Hisoka toma con mucha duda el pequeño plato de sopa; cierra sus ojos y así lo hace... Tsuzuki tenía una cara diciendo que era lo mejor que pudo hacer en mucho tiempo. El de ojos esmeraldas hace una ligera cara de mal gusto y se va corriendo de ahí, definitivo... Tsuzuki había preparado comida rara...

Entonces, cuando llegó el momento del desayuno... todos estaban sentados, Yusuke y Kuwabara miraban raro a Watari y a un Hisoka aún con el mal sabor de la comida; Hiei, como si nada.

.-Bien! Ya está aquí el gran Tsuzuki! Weeeeee! La comida está lista!

.-..ay, Watari... por qué no lo detuviste?- pregunta Hisoka con cara de sufrido en secreto, pero el científico con gotas en su cabeza le contesta.

.-Inisistió demasiado...

.-Oigan! No es bueno secretearse!- grita Kazuma molesto.

.-Comida, comida!- decía Yusuke desesperado por comer.

De ese modo, Asato con una sonrisa de esquina a esquina, les sirve a todos lo que parecía sopa de tallarines; los otros dos shinigami se quedan helados al verlo y se miran mútuamente, ya estaban muertos pero no querían estar en cama por el estómago. En en caso de Hiei, éste solo mira el plato y toma los palillos.

.-Bien pruébenlo! Verán que es una maravilla!... es la receta especial a la Tsuzuki!

Y, la prueban... todos toman un bocado pero... Kuwabara la escupe al igual que Yusuke, Hisoka tapa su boca mientras Watari mira hacia otro punhto asqueado, Tsuzuki sigue sonriendo y los mira.

.-Y?... está rico, verdad?

.-...los invito a desayunar, les parece?- dice nervioso Watari, tampoco quería ofender al shinigami.

.-Eh, creo que esto ni un muerto se lo come..- decía Kazuma con una cara de aberración que...

.-No me quiero morir por tercera vez...- murmura Yusuke viendo temeroso la sopa.

Pero algo los deja perplejos... sus quijadas caen al suelo(hasta Hisoka) al ver lo que veían sus ojos; Hiei comía como si nada, parecía que le gustó después de todo.

.-...imposible... se está suicidando...- dice Kuwabara.

.-O.O ese Hiei, me impresiona- murmura Watari-... es que está en otro mundo o, realmente ni sabe lo que hace?

.-...opto por la segunda opción- responde Yusuke.

.-Ah! que malos son! Hiei si aprecia lo que hago!- responde un poco ofendido Tsuzuki mientras abraza a Hiei, éste se queda inmóvil- T.T malos! Buaaaaa!

Imposible pero verdad, Asato abrazaba a Hiei y éste no hacia movimiento alguno; para Yusuke y Kuwabara era un milagro pero... Watari observa que Hisoka, se levanta de su asiento y se va.

.-Mejor busco un buen lugar para comer...

Los demás hacen lo mismo y en la casa solo se quedan el shinigami y el koorime, Hiei se hace a un lado y mira a Tsuzuki.

.-... no crees que ya estás un poco grande para que te comportes de ese modo?

Tsuzuki no entendía esas palabras por parte del demonio pero, le provoca una sonrisa en sus labios la cual extraña mucho a Hiei, y... siente sus mejillas ligeramente calientes.

Por otro, lado... en lo que era el JuOhCho, dos personas buscaban información en una de las muchas computadoras que había en esas oficinas; lo más extraño de todo, era que no había nadie más que dos personas...

Tatsumi checaba los datos mientras que Kurama estaba sentado a su lado, bastante pensativo.

.-No se supone que debería de haber alguien más?- pregunta el kitsune.

.-Je, olvidé por completo que era día feriado para nosotros, los shinigami solemos tener uno que otro... claro si no estás en misión... en nuestro caso no, y más porque es un asunto muy crítico- eran las palabras de Tatsumi, y fija su vista en el chico.

.-... no sé pero siento que he caído en tu trampa de nuevo...- comenta un poco serio Kurama.

.-Tómalo como quieras... mmm- toma su mano-... aún así estamos solos, sin que nadie se interponga...

Kurama sonríe un poco, recordaba que desde el instante en que ellos dos se habían etregado uno al otro, así eran casi todas las noches que se veían... las veces en que Youko Kurama iba al Nigenkai sólo para verlo.

Los dos regresan a sus deberes y más, cuando Tatsumi encuentra uno de los expedientes que deseaba encontrar.

.-Je, fue caso de Watari por tratar pero... aquí está el registro... así que ustedes conocían a ese Sensui, ne?

.-Si.. de hecho, Koenma nos comentó que fue un detective como nosotros...

Entonces, el kitsune observa en la pantalla la fotografía de Sensui y lo que era su expediente... ahí, estaba, se decía con claridad que él ya...

.-Ya debía estar muerto- dice de pronto Tatsumi-... lo mató Yusuke- leía el shinigami todo relacionado a eso-... aunque Watari nunca pudo hacer algo porque comentó que nunca pudo llevarse su alma a este lugar.

Kurama lo había recordado a la perfección... pero se hacía la misma pregunta de cómo podría estar vivo si murió, lo vio morir.

.-No entiendo igual por qué dices que con ese hombre de nombre Muraki- cruza sus brazos Kurama- Sensui causó muchos problemas porque... quería romper una barrera que daba paso al Makai... – explicaba un poco Kurama.

.-Vaya, sus misiones si que son peligrosas... de hecho, lo supimos, aunque Konoe-san nos dijo que no deberíamos interferir, claro... si el asunto se vuelve más crítico de lo que fue... estaríamos ahí.

Hay unos segundos de silencio, Seichiro toma la palabra porque recuerda las extrañas visiones de Hisoka cuando tocó a Sensui y luego, unas con Yusuke.

.-...Hisoka tuvo unas visiones hace poco, sabes a lo que se refiere?... dice que vio a humanos haciendo trizas a otros, luego las vio en Yusuke y fue algo parecido.

.-...el capítulo negro, la cinta... eso que dice Hisoka fue esa cinta extraña, de hecho Sensui la tenía porque con ello usó a algunas personas.

.-Esa cinta... ya veo, interesante Kurama, pero ya no existe, ne?... estaría aquí.

.-Je.. si fue destruida, Sensui odia a los humanos porque dice que ellos son la raíz de todo el mal que ha existido... quería acabar con ellos por completo.

.-Supongo, entonces Muraki se ha aliado con alguien peligroso... o tu instinto de ladrón te falla ya?- dice divertido.

.-...gracioso- responde sécamente- si, Sensui es un hombre peligroso, pero eso no me importa tanto ya porque he peleado con él... aunque, quiero saber como rayos fue que está con vida; recuerdo que un demonio de nombre Itsuki, se lo llevó...

.-De seguro que Muraki lo sabe bien, ese bastardo es tan extraño que... aparte de tomar control de demonios como lo haceTsuzuki con los shikigami, puede revivir hasta un muerto...

Las palabras de Tatsumi eran serias, para Kurama era algo alertante; pues a lo poco que sabe, ha deducido que Muraki igual es un tipo muy peligroso y ahora, con Sensui las cosas se han complicado un poco.

.-A Watari le tuvo que llegar algo de la mansión de las velas... la vida de Sensui se encendió de nuevo... – dice pensativo.

.-... quien sabe, hay que buscar y destruir los sellos cuanto antes; no sea que ellos se adelanten- eran las palabras de Kurama.

.-Si, de todas formas hablaré con Yusuke para tener más detalles... muy a pesar de que me enfrenté con él hace poco.

Con eso, Kurama ya entendía lo que ocurrio esa noche, la cual que no quiso regresar y sólo sintió la presencia de Sensui...

.-Me di cuenta que posee un poder parecido a ese Urameshi...

.-Así es, solo que lo hace de modo distinto.

.-Ya veo... y dime Kurama, tú que has estado en el Makai mucho tiempo, ya sabías algo de los demonios que tenemos que destruir?

Niega con la cabeza, él no tenía conocimiento alguno de ellos hasta que ese demonio de nombre Yomi se lo comentó; era raro que un kitsune como él no lo supiera pero.. solo sabía que eran seres peligrosos.

.-A como me lo explicaron... sería muy malo que nuestros enemigos logren domarlos, ni los reyes del Makai se atrevieron a desafiarlos- explica mientras cruza sus brazos Suichi.

.-Je... y, tú amiquito este... Hiei, también lo sabe?

Cuando escucha su nombre, se queda un poco extraño... era muy posible que ese koorime lo supiera; pues hubo un tiempo que trabajó con Mukuro en una especie de patrulla para esos humanos que llegan por accidente al Makai, y era lógico que conociera mucho más el lugar.

.-No lo sé... pero si quieres saberlo, tendrás que preguntárselo tú, a pesar de soy la única persona que lo conoce al cien, no me dice muchas cosas...

Miraba hacia otro punto, y así era, a pesar de que era la persona más importante para Hiei, éste luego no le decía todo, sobretodo si se traba de Mukuro... su mirada se oscurece al recordar a esa mujer; Tatsumi lo mira curioso.

.-Y esa cara?... recordaste algo desagradable?- pregunta el shinigami mientras se acerca a él- estás más serio de lo normal.

.-...viejos recuerdos es todo...- nota las intenciones del shinigami y decide seguirle el juego-... igual me pongo celoso, es normal...

En ese instante, Kurama es envuelto en un humo blanco y aparece Youko; Tatsumi realmente deseaba que ese youkai apareciera.

.-No sabía que Youko tuviera celos... –dice divertido Tatsumi, haciendo sonreír con ironía al kitsune.

.-Puede ser... mi querido Tatsumi... te puedo preguntar algo?- pregunta el youkai al acariciar su rostro y verse reflejado en los ojos azulinos de ese shinigami.

.-Dime

.-Realmente sabías que era un día feriado, verdad?... puedes engañar a Suichi pero a mi no, así que te querías aprove...

Y no termina de hablar porque siente los labios del shinigami en los suyos, era un beso inesperado, así como aspasionado por parte de él; Youko al inicio se sorprende y corresponde del mismo modo, mientras enreda sus dedos en el cabello chocolate del secretario, mientras que éste se alfoja la corbata... necesitaba aire... se separan un poco, realmente lo necesitaban.

.-...puede ser,... me pongo celoso cuando mencionas a Hiei...- la mirada era fija hacia ese kitsune, éste solo sonrie.

.-Tan irresistible soy para ti?

.-Tu eres como una droga que necesito...- comenta mientras se quita el saco suavemente y se desabrocha algunos botones de su camisa-...porque eres un ser muy especial para mi.. Youko.

El kitsune estaba ligeramente sorprendido, era segunda ocasión en mucho tiempo que lo escuchaba de sus labios; pero... por su mente pasan esos terribles momentos en los que ese Shinigami casi lo mató, cuando lo traicionó.

.-Basta...- musita tales palabras-...como dices eso si me traicionaste!

.-...lo sé, tú no sabes lo que sentí...- lo miraba fijamente, observaba esos ojos frios de color oro.

-Te mataría, detesto que me traicionen... – no podía hablar Youko, era la primera vez que no sabía ni que contestar; solo Tatsumi lograba ponerlo de ese modo al kitsune.

Había sido duro... Youko nunca mostraba lo que sentía, su orgullo lo envolvía por completo; pero había conocido a otros seres, igual los deseaba y posiblemente sintió algo muy especial por ellos pero... con Seichiro fue diferente, fue alguien tan especial para él... que, al escapar de sus poderes se sentía destrozado por completo... y por ese extraño sentimiento, no pudo matarlo; porque pudo hacerlo y no pudo... lo amaba.

Siente de nuevo los brazos de Tatsumi, éste quería irse de ese momento pero... no podía, no se lo permitía el shinigami.

.-Gomen... igual fue duro para mi, porque tú eras en ese momento la persona más importante para mi, no tenía a nadie más en el mundo...- decía esas palabras con cierto dolor en ellas, esa guerra acabó con todo lo que amaba y al conocer a Youko, fue un... milagro.

.-Tatsumi...- murmura Youko, no imaginaba escuchar esas palabras por su parte-...siempre estuve solo, tuve amigos amantes y pero no era lo mismo...tu igual... eras especial para mi... creo que, lo sigues siendo...

Ambos seres se quedan ahí, abrazados... deseando como si ese momento no acabara, Youko se había dado cuenta que aún lo quería, como el shinigami a él; pero algo lo incomoda igual,... sabía que tanto en su corazón youkai como humano... había alguien más que era muy especial para él... la imagen de Hiei se le hace presente a la mente de Youko, pero en ese instante; al sentir los labios de Tatsumi pidiéndole regresar a esos tiempos pasados; la imagen se desvanece y así, corresponde a ese gesto y al mismo tiempo... a ese momento.

Por otro lado, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Watari y Hisoka salían de ese buen restaurante... suspiran satisfechos luego de comer algo verdaderamente delicioso; es que realmente, Tsuzuki cocina, pero muy mal.

.-Ahhh que bien me siento!- dice Kuwabara tocándose la pequeña barriga que tenía.

.-Jejejeje si y qué haremos ahora?- pregunta Yusuke.

.-Regresar a casa, no creo que a Tatsumi le guste que no estemos reunidos.

.-Ah... no lo creo, si está con Kurama posiblemente no...- dice de pronto Kuwabara.

.-Por qué no vamos a los videojuegos?- pregunta Yusuke cambiando la conversación al instante, Hisoka se queda extrañado.

.-...suena divertido, yo quero ir!- se apunta Watari.

.-Vamos Hisoka! Verás que son maravillosos!- le dice Kuwabara, el chico asiente en tono derrotado, y no le queda de otra que seguir a esos locos al centro de videojuegos más cercano.

En la casa, Tsuzuki se encontraba lavando los platos; estaba contento porque alguien se atrevió a comer su comida 'tan rica' que cocinaba. Hiei estaba en la parte más alta de la casa con su espada, quería aclarar un poco su mente... no era normal el comportamiento que tuvo en esa mañana, pudo golpear o matar a Tsuzuki pero fue todo lo contrario...

.-Keh, tonterias... – y decide desaparecerse del lugar, ahora estaría solo porque Tsubaki había sido secuestrada, no le importaba mucho el destino de esa humana después de todo pero, detestaba que el enemigo los involucrara...

De ese modo, Tsuzuki se queda solo en la casa... tarareaba una canción y al terminar con el último plato, se extraña a ver quien estaba en el jardín con una rosa en sus manos.

.-_Nani?..._- piensa el chico extrañado a ver quien era, así como una ligera ira se forma en su interior.

Sale corriendo de la cocina hacia el jardín y ve quien era su visitante, era nada más y nada menos que...

.-Tsuzuki-san, tenía muchas ganas de verte- sonríe Muraki al ver a Tsuzuki enfrente suyo.

.-Muraki!... qué... haces... aquí?

**Fin del capítulo catorce**

MOu!... como se dieron cuenta, Tatsumi ya sabe que Sensui está vivo... pero a todos les llega la misma cuestión... cómo es que está vivo si, Yusuke 'acabó con él? Hiei por su lado parece que ha aceptado la petición de Muraki... qué hará?... qué será de Youko y Tatsumi?... habrá dado ya su respuesta final?.. esto y más en el siguiente capítulo de Sakura no Tsuki!

bueno, como les había dicho anteriormente... en esta ocasión les tenemos a... Yusuke y a... Hisoka! n.n

Yusuke- gracias gracias Bunny,... jejeje esto es muy divertido, ne Hisoka?

Hisoka-.. ajá... -.-

n.nU bueno... mejor pasen a los reviews... y luego te vas a los videojuegos Yusuke, llévate a Hisoka XD.

Yusuke- como digas!

(Yusuke le da la hoja a Hisoka)

**Nekot:** hola...Nekot-san... en esta ocasión yo responderé a tus preguntas:

-Si, Sensui secuestró a Tsubaki-hime... aunque Muraki estuvo involucrado en ello igual, -.- ese maldito como le encanta molestar.

-Al parecer Hiei si aceptó la propuesta de ese Muraki... Yusuke, tu lo crees cierto?

Yusuke(cruza sus brazos y pensativo)-.. ese chico es tan extraño que es capaz, pero... traicionarnos NUNCA! XD le gusta hacer las cosas por su cuenta!

Hisoka-... si tu lo dices... sigamos

-Kurama... pues Bunny nos explicó bien que se puede decir que dejó a Hiei... no oficialmente pero si, es por eso que le dice que lo esperara un poco, ya que quiere arrelgar ese problemita de nombre Tatsumi y no causarle más problemas pero... creo que Hiei está peor... -.- aun no le paso que haga llorar a Tsuzuki..., pero bueno...

-Y por último, supuestamente Kurama fue con Tatsumi al JuOhCho para darle su respuesta con quien se queda pero... cayó en una 'táctica que él ideó'...

Yusuke- o.o wow!... Youko caer en una trampa... jejejeje eso si que es extraño!... cayó en las redes de ese Tatsumi XD

Hisoka- y demostró que aun lo quiere... bueno, Bunny se evitó en hacer el lemon por la seguridad de todos nosotros( y la de ella por ustedes, sus lectoras)... ya que, ella tiene la costumbre de mostrarnos lo que escribió... y, si Hiei lo ve...

Yusuke- n.nU usa su Gokuryuuha!

Hisoka- espero haya sido de tu agrado este capítulo y gracias por el review.

(Yusuke toma la hoja)

**Rurouni-Andrea: **hola chica! como estás? que bueno que estás de regreso!... oye!... supe de esa pelea entre Youko y Sesshoumaru!...

Hisoka-... contesta el review!... no te pongas a platicar!

Yusuke-... ah, descuida Hisoka!... ella es muy linda, dile a Bunny que te la presente! jejeje XD

Hisoka-... si claro... continúa!

Yusuke- tan serio como siempre este chico, ... jejeje le daremos tu recado a Kurama XD... jajaja, aunque si realmente lo harás... solo dinos y te llevamos a Kurama, creéme, no me gustaría ser testigo de tu ira! -.- con que te gusta que suframos?... bueno, Bunny igual y bien que lo hace!... jejeje, no importa, asi hace esto más interesante... te mando un beso y cuando quieras,(guiñe su ojo)... pues salir conmigo guapa!

Hisoka-...te van a matar... -.-

Yusuke- n.nU naaa,... bueno, gracias por el review Andrea!

(Hisoka toma la hoja)

**Sayume:** si... pensamos lo mismo, Kurama está medio indeciso... Hiei anda de malas y le damos todos sus brazos y abrazos que les mandan ustedes.

Yusuke- el pobre ya ni sabe que hacer! jajajaja XD se pone rojo cada vez que le decimos...'esta persona te dijo esto y te mandó esto...'

Hisoka- bueno... lo que pasa es que Tsuzuki luego es muy sensible y si le dices eso...(por experiencia propia) es fácil que se ponga a llorar, lo bueno que no estaba Tatsumi por ahí porque... bueno, le enferma verlo de ese modo...ah si, Tatsumi-san leyo tu review y esto fue lo que te dice:

"_hey! como te atreves a insultarme de ese modo?... ese baka de Saint Seiya es un inútil... yo no soy tan malo!... ni siquiera soy tan feo como él, ni calvo... ¬¬U... mejor busca alguna foto mía y te darás cuenta que para nada me parezco a él!... " _

Yusuke-... si que se enojó XD,... bueno a quien no si lo comparas a alguien como ese tipo!

Hisoka-... y bueno lo que dices que Muraki deje en paz a Hiei,... es algo un poco imposible... cuando pone su vista en alguien, hasta que no lo consigue no la deja en paz, pregúntale Tsuzuki, el es el caso vivo de ello, mmm Yusuke ella te quiere como presidente..

Yusuke- de veras? wow! n.n voten por mi!... por Urameshi Yusuke! para presidente!jajajaja y prometo que haré de este mundo uno más divertido! afuera escuelas y mucho receso! muchas peleas y mayor videojuegos!

Hisoka- -.-U.. ah kami, pobre de mi... gracias por el review.

Yusuke- te mando un beso y le diré a Kurama que igual lo amas!... estoy disponible!

(Yusuke yoma la hoja)

**Edith:** bueno, Bunny ya tomó en cuenta tu petición... ellos estarán aquí en la siguiente actualización... descuida a todas les toma en cuenta sus peticiones, pero las saca a luz a su debido tiempo n.nU... en fin, le diré a Hiei que igual lo quieres mucho... y Tsuzuki, el ya está bien... Hisoka lo consoló mucho!

Hisoka(sonrojado)-...

Yusuke- bueno, gracias por leer este capítulo y por el review!

Son todos?...

Ambos- si

Ok, entonces no vemos en la siguiente acutalización de Sakura no Tsuki!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny n.n

(Siguiente actualización... Hiei y... Kurama XD)


	16. Todo para la búsqueda de los sellos

**Capítulo 15: todo para la búsqueda de los sellos**

****

Era un sorpresa, Tsuzuki no se esperaba la llegada de Muraki; sobretodo en la casa de ellos, no sabía al principio como reaccionar y más porque, ve una rosa roja que tenía en sus manos; sólo para él.

.-Espero le guste... la elegí especialmente para usted, Tsuzuki-san- habla Muraki y Asato la mira por unos momentos, no entendía la forma de cómo el doctor supo donde vivían.

.-Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?- pregunta el shingami viéndolo serio.

.-Je, eso es lo de menos, estoy aquí porque.. bueno, quería verlo aparte para ver si te has llevvado bien con tus nuevos amigos.

Para el shinigami no sonaba muy bien todo eso y se acerca a él seriamente, tomándolo de sus ropas.

.-A qué se debe tu visita?- le pregunta seriamente, Muraki solo sonríe y se suelta para acomodarse su traje.

.-Ya le dije, deseaba verlo... supongo que igual estás interesado en los sellos.. ne?- le dice de pronto, algo que Tsuzuki se extraña.

.-No dejaremos que se los lleven!

.-Je, me imagino, viniendo de usted... sería capaz de arriesgar todo por evitarlo, pero... debo decirle que por desgracia yo, estoy por el mismo objetivo.

Muraki toma el mentón de Tsuzuki para mirarlo fijamente y deleitarse con esos amatistas, que lo enloquecían con solo de verlos; éste no dejaba de verlo de forma seria.

.-Si es así... no te dejaré que los tomes, nosotros los destruiremos...

.-Espero que puedan lograrlo y bueno, no es que me guste hablar de más pero... yo que ustedes tendría cuidado con quien trabajo sabes?...- dice de pronto Muraki, Asato queda en silencio pues no entendía a que se refería.

.-Qué quieres decir?...- pregunta Tsuzuki.

-Solo te digo eso mi querido Tsuzuki, aún así... te diré que Sensui y yo no dejaremos que destruyan los sellos, no... quiero a esos demonios y así- se acerca al oído del shinigami- tú serás mío por siempre...ni sus shikigami podrán detenerme, nadie...

Con eso, Tsuzuki intenta separarse del doctor pero ve que era imposible; no se había dado cuenta que estaba totalmente acorralado.

.-Que piensa Tsuzuki-san?... cree que...- acaricia su rostro suavemente, le gustaba hacerlo enojar-... es el lugar adecuado?- besa ligeramente su cuello para verlo fijamente.

.-Nani?...basta...- no podía moverse- le daban un poco de escalofrío esos ojos plateados, tan frios y al mismo timepo, hechizantes.

.-...no me vea. de ese modo, debería de alegrarle de que estoy aquí.

No podía hacer nada, detestaba por completo que Muraki llegara de pronto y lo sedujera de ese modo; pero... había algo de él que lo hacía caer, algunas si y otras no, ya que ese doctor de blanco sabía bien que... a pesar de que ese chico tenía al pequeño Hisoka, seguía cayendo en sus juegos.

De ese modo, el shinigami se sentía abrumado a la mirada de ese hombre; no puede moverse en lo absoluto... pareciera que el doctor le lanzó un hechizo. Tsuzuki siente levemente como Muraki acaricia sus cabellos y de ahí, sus manos bajaban hasta andentrarse en su camisa. Sus manos eran frías...

.-Está muy tenso... déjese llevar...- musitaba esas palabras en el oído de Tsuzuki, éste no podía articular casi palabra alguna; casí lo tenía en su poder por completo.

.-..no...- y siente un ligero mordisco en su oreja, para luego besar su cuello... y desabotonar ligeramente cada botón de la camisa.

Muraki ya se había quitado su gabardina blanca y aflojado su corbata, el chico cierra sus ojos al darse cuenta que no habría manera de escaparse de él; desde su interior deseaba que al menos el koorime estuviese ahí... pero no, sólo estaban ellos dos y nadie más.

Siente los labios de Muraki en los suyos, no podía hacer nada más... sentía terror en su interior, así como un odio más grande hacia él; en ese mismo instante era solo de él, era la muñeca de porcelana de Muraki...

.-Tsuzuki-san,... no me mire con ese odio...- Muraki se detiene por unos segundos, ya que se dio cuenta que el shinigami no respondió a ese extraño beso, pero Tsuzuki siente como él le quitaba levemente su camisa para luego desabrochar su cinturón.

.-.._Siempre es lo mismo,..algo de él me paraliza, mi mente se nubla,...kami.._- piensa el shinigami al sentir por segunda ocasión los fríos labios de ese hombre extraño...

Tsuzuki siente los labios de Muraki cerca de los suyos, solo los rozaban... pero, el de ojos amatistas siente un gran alivio porque, escucha el telófono celular del sensei; éste se siente molesto porque no logró lo que deseaba, así que toma el aparato y contesta pero se aleja a pocos metros de él; Asato escucha solo que habían visto a Tatsumi y a Kurama en el JuOhCho.

.-Entonces ataca... entre menos puedan lograr su objetivo... mejor, hazlo- y termina con la llamada, lo mira de frente aparentando serenidad- como te diste cuenta, nos han interrumpido... lo mataría, pero lo necesito,... nos veremos pronto Tsuzuki-san, a ver si ahora podemos terminar con lo que no se pudo hoy- lo miraba con deseo, lujuria en sus palabras-...recuerda que de este modo,.. mi pasión se enciende más- y termina dándole un beso fugaz para luego alejarse de él lentamente.

El shinigami de ojos amatistas, se queda helado a lo que escuchó, y observa como Muraki dejaba el lugar al instante; cae de rodillas y se abraza así mismo.

.-_Maldito Muraki,... y lo peor de todo fue que me dejé besar... pero, no puedo pensar en esto! Tasumi... Kurama, parecen que están en peligro! Sólo deseo que no les pase nada... debo ir, no me importa si se molestan.._._- _mira hacia el cielo decide ir por ellos dos, no sabía que pasaría en ese preciso momento.

En medio de la cuidad, en lo que parecía ser un centro de videojuegos, algunos chicos estaban jugando como locos. A Hisoka lo habían obligado a jugar uno y no lo hacía tan mal pero... Yusuke y Kuwabara se quedan helados al saber que Watari igual, era un maestro en esas cosas y sobretodo, en los juegos de carreras de autos.

El resto de la gente observa que Watari lo hacía de una forma que deja a todos perplejos, rebasaba al resto de los autos a una velocidad que Yusuke casi muere del infarto; pues era uno de los mejores(al menos en Tokio XD)... Hisoka no entendía como él y Tsuzuki lo hicieran tan bien, él terminaba desesperado.

.-Increible...- decía uno.

.-Es como si fuera parte de él- comenta uno segundo.

Y así, la gente se amontonaba al grado que Yusuke, Kuwabara y Hisoka no podían ver a Watari... hasta que escuchan un grito un poco desgarrador... el científico pierde en el juego y grita como loco.

.-NO! T.T era mi juego maestro! NOOOOO!

.-O.O... increible- decía Kuwabara aun sin creer lo que vio.

.-No es para tanto, solo era un juego- dice algo fastidiado Hisoka.

.-Ah Hisoka, nosotros te enseñaremos a jugar como dios manda, estás con los mejores!- le dice Yusuke mientras le da una palmada en su espalda.

No dice nada el niño, solo piensa que esos chicos son los más raros que ha conocido en su vida... y los primeros que no piensan mal de él.

.-En fin, será mejor que regresemos a casa, Tsuzuki nos ha de estar esperando- comenta Watari un poco más calmado.

.-Ok, y a ver si ya regresó Kurama... no quiero comer algo malo de nuevo- dice Kuwabara.

Así, ellos toman camino hacia la casa... después de todo, fue un día algo divertido y ya estaban listos para el gran trabajo. Mientras caminan observan que estaban cerca de una estación de policía, Hisoka se detiene.

.-Eh?... qué te pasa Hisoka?- pregunta de pronto Kuwabara.

.-...- Hisoka no dice nada y entra en el lugar, el resto lo sigue... el chico tuvo una extraña visión de Tsubaki y algo le decía que, tenía que ver con la estación de policía.

Los chicos observan que Kurosaki se detiene ante un señor, no lo conocía pero el hombre parece que si.

.-Usted es amigo de Tsubaki-chan?- pregunta el señor muy preocupado.

.-...oye, acaso conoces a este tipo?- Yusuke mira extraño al señor, nota que estaba muy preocupado.

.-Si, conocemos a Tsubaki-chan... ocurrió algo?- comenta Watari curioso, el señor toca un poco su cabeza y se sienta.

.-Verán... es que mi sobrina no ha regresado a casa desde hace dos días...

Hisoka y los demás se quedan extrañados eso, no entendían como la niña había desaparecido; el joven shinigami conocía a ese hombre porque una vez acompañó a la chica a la salida de la escuela y ese hombre fue por ella, era su tío. El señor el dice que ella salió como siempre en la tarde a pasear un rato y que desde ese momento, no ha regresado... era como si la tierra se la hubiese tragado.

.-Ya veo... en ese caso, el gran Kuwabara la encontrará!- dice en tono decidido Kazuma, Yusuke suspira un poco y se acerca al señor.

.-Espero que pueda encontrarla pronto, no nos gustaría que le pasara algo...

.-Ah, muchas gracias chico... no se que haría si no aparece, ah kami...- decía todo preocupado el hombre, Hisoka toma palabra.

.-De seguro que está bien... pueda que la encontremos, ne?- mira de forma fría a los demás y todos nerviosos asienten, les daba un poco de miedo ver a Hisoka molesto.

El señor le agradece de nuevo a los chicos y éstos salen del lugar, Kuwabara seguía extrañado a como sintió eso.

.-Vamos! Dilo... me muero de la curiosidad de saber como le haces!- le dice Kazuma y Hisoka se estaba molestando.

.-Ya Kuwabara... no lo molestes- comenta Yusuke.

.-... baka, tengo esa facilidad... puedo sentir las emociones de otras personas... ya?- responde fastidiado el chico.

Kuwabara después de mucho lo entiende, se le hacía muy extraño que un chico sintiera eso pero... se sorprende de saber eso.

.-Ah! que bien!... ne Yusuke?

.-Si

.-Jejejeje, chicos... ya estamos cerca- dice Watari sonriendo, pues a los dos chicos tomaron muy bien esas palabras de Hisoka, éste suspira diciendo que era imposible lidiar con esos dos.

Por otro lado, en lo que el JuOhCho; Tatsumi se encontraba arreglando un poco su cabello... luego se abrocha la camisa; observa que en el otro extremo de la oficina, estaba Kurama, atando un cinto que iba en su cintura.

Ambos se encontraban en su oficina, Kurama estaba bastante pensativo... en un pequeño dilema...

.-_Bien Kurama... intentabas arreglar las cosas y mira con lo que saliste... pero, por qué a mi?... por qué tengo esta duda?... Tatsumi y yo nos conocimos cuando era Youko, fue la persona más especial que tuve en ese tiempo, y ahora?... de nuevo estamos juntos, pero... Hiei... él... _

Sus pensamientos son interrupidos por Tatsumi que ya estaba listo y, se encontraba en su espalda, no se lo esperaba del modo que se asusta un poco.

.-Acaso te asusté?

.-Eh no, solo pensaba en cosas...- sonríe Kurama-...no crees que debemos regresar?

.-Supongo, pero no quiero...- dice como niño pequeño el secretario.

.-Jajajaja, igual a mi.. no, me gustaría irme... no me había sentido bien de este modo...- responde Kurama mientras besa la mejilla de Tatsumi.

-.Aunque seas un chico... no dejas de ser tan tentador Youko.

Kurama sonríe de nuevo y los dos salen del lugar... cuando estaba en la entrada, Kurama siente algo y empuja a Seichiro a un lado.

.-Cuidado!- grita el chico y caen al suelo, cual va siendo la sorpresa de ambos que... una esfera, había hecho trizas la entrada de las oficinas.

.-Nani?- Seichiro se acomoda sus gafas y nota que había una silueta en ese lugar.

.-Sensui...- murmura Kurama.

Cuando se menciona ese nombre, Sensui se acerca un poco... solo para que lo vieran mejor y sonríe divertido, tenía preparado otro Reikorenshuken.

.-Miren a quien tenemos aquí, al gran Youko Kurama y su queridísimo amigo shinigami...- dice en un tono divertido.

.-De nuevo tú?- Tatsumi estaba molesto, desde el primer instante detestaba ese hombre.

.-No imaginé que luego de todo... Sensui Shinobu estuviese vivo- dice Kurama al sacar de su cabello una rosa roja.

.-Ja... pues ya ves kitsune, pero... me gustaría darles explicaciones y no puedo... de una buena vez los mataré!

Al decir esas palabras, Sensui lanza esa esfera que tenía en sus manos por medio de sus piernas; era un ataque que iba a toda velocidad... Kurama usa su látigo de rosa para atacar. El kitsune logra partirla en dos, dejando sorprendido a Seichiro.

.-Arg, eres listo... todavía recuerdo nuestro encuentro- comenta Sensui molesto.

.-Por desgracia yo igual...- eran las palabras de Kurama molesto.

Es Kurama el que da el segundo ataque... pero para su sorpresa, el hombre lo ataca a tal velocidad que le hace caer su látigo y termina golpeado en su pecho... llega hasta un árbol; Tatsumi se enfuerece con eso y una niebla negra se forma lentamente en su mano derecha.

.-Tú no lo tocas!- estaba bastante enojado y la niebla se esparce hasta cubrir su sombra, era un shinigami que su poder se basaba en las sombras... podía usarlas a su etero gusto.

Y lanza su ataque, la niebla por completo llega hasta donde estaba Sensui pero... éste salta lo suficiente para evitarlo; Tatsumi tenía esa desventaja, no podía atacar desde el aire, al menos que hiciera sol y la sombra se proyectara por medio de la luz.

Observa que Shinobu estaba arriba de él y listo para golpearlo con sus puños... Seichiro siente al enemigo muy cerca, pero no puede hacer nada... estaba totalmente acorralado y Kurama no podía usar su látigo rosa.

.-Suzaku! Atácalo!- se escucha una voz desde el fondo, una gran ave fénix llega y logra atacar a Shinobu, haciéndolo rodar.

.-Tsuzuki!- dice Kurama extrañado.

.-Qué haces aquí?...- pregunta serio Tatsumi.

.-Eh... bueno yo,... – temía decir que lo escuchó por parte de Muraki-... no sé, quería ver si no necesitaban de alguna mano, pero veo que si...

Asato observa que Sensui se levantaba con un poco de dificultad, mira con furia al shinigami recién llegado.

.-Pues muchas gracias por tu ayuda Tsuzuki- dice sonriendo Kurama y con amabilidad.

.-Ah Tsuzuki, gracias... pero aún así, no era necesario- comenta el secretario.

Para Sensui era lo peor que pudo pasarle, nunca había visto a ese Tsuzuki y logró detenerlo... no sabía que él era poderoso; Muraki una vez se lo comentó pero, ni imaginó que lo fuese tanto.

.-Y... quién ese?- pregunta curioso.

.-...nadie había detenido mi ataque sin conocerme shinigami, ya verás... a la próxima ninguno de ustedes estará vivo para contarlo!

Desaparece del lugar, Tsuzuki queria detenerlo pero Kurama se lo impide.

.-Pero... por qué?

.-Dejemos que se vaya... no tiene caso detenerlo ahora...- dice el kitsune serio y mira fijamente al de ojos violetas- realmente dices que estás aquí para ayudar?

El chico se siente un poco extraño, no quería decir que Muraki estuvo en casa un buen rato y hasta intentó seducirlo, pero que la llamada de ese tipo(escuchó que era Sensui) evitó que ese doctor hiciera de las suyas.

.-Tsuzuki, no mientas...- le dice Tatsumi serio.

.-De veras!

Entonces, fijan su vista que... el edficio estaba... ligeramente destruido, lo que provoca el nerviosismo entre los dos shinigami, ya que significaba... menos salario por daños al lugar e inmueble.

.-Qué pasa Tatsumi?- pregunta Kurama extrañado al ver las caras de esos dos.

.-T.T MENOS PAGAAAAAAAA! AHHHHHHHHHHH!- grita Tsuzuki.

.-O.O menos dinero... AHHHHHHH! NOOOOOO, FATALIDAD! SI DE POR SI NOS DARÁN POCO POR ESTO!

.-n.nU eh, realmente es tan malo?- pregunta el chico con una gota en su cabeza.

.-CLARO QUE LO ES! DE POR SI EL SALARIO ES POCO...!- gritan los dos shinigami al mismo tiempo.

Aunque a Kurama la preocupación igual le llega...si Koenma sabe que él estuvo presente en la destrucción de ese edificio,.. adios a las mejores calificaciones porque sería obligado a trabajo extra, aparte de poco descanso.

.-Eh... por que no mejor nos vamos de aquí...- propone Kurama- saben?... siento que alguien se acerca.

Tanto Tsuzuki como Seichiro se quedan helados, pero... deciden escapar de ahí como si no pasara nada; se van corriendo a toda velocidad pasando de lado de Kurama, aunque el secretario toma al kitsune porque estaba paralizado a lo que veía, no creía en la actitud de esos dos hombres.

Los tres huyen del lugar y si les llegan a decir algo... dirán que ellos NO tuvieron que ver en eso, que solito se destruyó parte del lugar y que nunca estuvieron ahí, pero sorpresa: Tsuzuki dejó un empaque de chocolate en el suelo mientras que, Tatsumi olvidó su corbata y Kurama... el kitsune olvidó recoger una planta 'indefensa'; ya que Youko, a veces tiene el mal hábito de usarlas.. según porque le gusta jugar un poco antes.

Ya era de noche cuando los tres llegan al Nigenkai, salieron como locos de ahí y sus respiraciones estaban un poco agitadas.

.-Lo bueno que ya estamos cerca de casa, no?- pregunta Tsuzuki.

.-Si,... tenemos que planear todo, ya tenemos la información... ne Kurama?

.-Así es...

.-Y?... dónde está?- pregunta Asato curioso de que no tenían alguna hoja o algo así.

Tatsumi se pega en su cabeza, las habían olvidado a lado de la computadora; ya que... otros asuntos tuvieron que atender, Kurama estaba todo apenado.

.-...o.o ah que olvidadizos son, y por qué se pusieron rojos?- Asato en muchas ocasiones era inocente como un niño-... qué, hicieron cosas raras o algo así?...

Con eso, los dos se ponen más nerviosos, y Tsuzuki lo nota del modo que se acerca a Seichiro para darle un codazo.

.-Hey! Lo tenías bien guardado! Picarón!- decía Tsuzuki y Tatsumi se molesta, del modo que le pega en la cabeza al pobre chico, Kurama se queda extrañado.

Como era un gran escándalo, los demás abren la puerta y observan ese momento... Kuwabara queda enfrente de ellos y tomaría cartas en el asunto, ya que no dejaría pasar que el 'jefe de jefes' llegara tarde.

.-Miren! El jefe de la casa llegó tarde!... eso no es justo!- dice Kazuma enojado.

.-Pues donde anduvieron?... tuvieron cita?- pregunta Watari divertido.

.-... eh, no... solo tuvimos unos problemas con otros shinigami que nos atrasaron.. ne Tatsumi?- dice de pronto Kurama.

.-Eh... si,.. no nos querían dar acceso al expediente de Sensui!

.-Y yo fui para ayudarles... jejeje- comenta tsuzuki con una sonrisa nerviosa en sus labios.

Hay un silencio, pero... todos(excepto Hisoka) se botan de la risa, era una clara prueba de que no les creyeron ni una sola palabra; el de ojos esmeraldas toma la palabra.

.-Hoy es día feriado, no?... nadie trabaja en el JuOhCho.

.-Jajajajaja... que buen chiste! Jajajaja- decía Yusuke entre carcajadas.

.-Si... jajajajaja!- igual estaba Kazuma.

Con eso, los tres ya no podían decir nada, solo deseaban que no supieran lo que pasó... así que Tatsumi se calma y toma compostura.

.-Bien ya... entremos, tenemos que hablarles de lo que encontramos!

Y entra a la casa, así como Tsuzuki y Kurama... éste último observa que Hiei no estaba y piensa que salió a caminar o algo así.

Todos se sientan en el comedor y el secretario comienza a hablar sobre lo que encontraron, Kurama igual explicaba algunas cosas y, los presentes escuchaban con mucha atención.

Cuando terminaron de explicar, Yusuke estaba un poco alterado... no creía que ese tipo luego de lo que ocurrió, siguiera vivo y que al parecer, tiene objetivos diferentes.

.-A ver si entendí... nos dicen que ese Shinobu revivió?... no es raro para mi porque Yusuke revivió pero... por qué?- pregunta Kazuma.

.-Lo más seguro sea que Muraki fue el culpable... puede revivir hasta una persona si así lo desea- interviene en la conversación Hisoka, Tsuzuki solo estaba callado.

.-Y si es así, posiblemente quiere algo que él aun no puede tener...- dice Watari curuzándose de brazos.

.-Después de todo, esto puede tener complicaciones si no movemos nuestras piezas con estrategia- habla Seichiro- es momento de buscar los sellos y destruirlos, claro... antes de que esos dos hagan de las suyas...

Y se abre una puerta con fuerza, ahí estaba Hiei, había llegado y mira que estaban hablando de todo eso... toma asiento y mira a todos con seriedad.

.-Hola Hiei- saluda Yusuke un poco nervioso, Tatsumi toma un poco de aire y sigue hablando.

.-Bueno... como nos dijeron que es en cuidades diferentes que rodean a Sapporo, lo mejor será que salgamos de aquí mañana...trabajaremos en parejas y regresaremos a esta casa a la media noche, para eso, ya deben estar destruidos los cuatro sellos!

Todos estaban atentos a ese plan, era un buen lapso de tiempo para lograr el objetivo; Kurama mira a Hiei y nota que tenía su mirada un poco perdida, deseaba acercarse a él pero... su aura le decía que mejor era guardar distancia, algo no veía bien en él.

El resto de la noche, todos deciden prepararse... ya que el día siguiente sería bastante pesado, saldrían al amanecer y regresarían a la media noche. Pero, Tsuzuki estaba preocupado, no pudo decir nada sobre los planes de Muraki, Hisoka no mencionó que Tsubaki desapareció y nadie supo de ese ataque extraño por parte de Sensui... las cosas, no iban muy bien después de todo, muchas cosas importantes se estaban guardando...

Solo esperaban el nuevo día y así, cumplir con la misión de destruir los sellos... pero no sabían que Muraki y Sensui estaban listos, cómo?... pues, en esa noche, de la casa sale una silueta a toda velocidad que llega a la esquina y habla con ellos dos, luego desaparece.

El doctor y Sensui sonríen satisfechos... ya sabían lo que pasaría, así que se van del lugar ideando la manera de evitar la destrucción de los sellos por parte de sus enemigos.

**Fin del capítulo XV**

Mou! bueno... como ven? a partir de capítulo siguiente veremos a los shinigami y los tantei trabajar en busca de los sellos, con la pareja que les tocó claro... n.nU, bueno serán cuatro capítulos, cada uno sobre la aventura(o desventura) de ellos...

Y bueno, ellos ya saben que Sensui debería estar muerto pero... sospechan que Muraki fue el causante, así como la visita extraña del sensei a Tsuzuki pero que prefiere no decirlo aún... Hisoka y los demás saben que Tsubaki desapareció, qué pasará?... esto y más en el siugiente capítulo de Sakura no Tsuki.

En fin... antes de pasar a los reviews será mejor pasemos a algunas notas con respecto a algunos puntos en tomar en cuenta de Yami no Matsuei.

En capítulos anteriores, apareció un ave toda rara de nombre **GuShoShin** y bueno, para los que no sepan... esta ave rara y que parece muñeco de felpa XD, es nada más y nada menos que una especie de dios de la muerte(como un shinigami pero realmente no lo es n.nU)... sólo que estos ayudan durante el juicio que se les da a los seres cuando mueren y llegan al Meifu. En el ánime y manga, ellos ayudan un poco a Tsu-chan y co. aunque la mayoría del tiempo se la pasan en la biblioteca del JuoOhCho, ordendando los libros y dando información sobre casos, personas, o magia misma(en esta caso para los shinigami recién llegados al departamento para trabajar XD). Para terminar, hay dos aves lindas.. uno con ropas azules y otro con ropas rojas; ambos son gemelos pero el segundo es un poco mayor... n.nU

Otro punto a tomar en cuenta, es que en el JuOhCho realmente **no hay día feriado**... ok?... n.nU así que los pobres shinigami deben trabajar las 24 horas del día de los 365 días del año, XD es lógico porque siempre hay muertes y demás cosas y si descansan, pues... el caos habrá y bueno; pero yo como buena y amable escritora que soy XD... pues si hay alguno que otro en este fic y, uno de esos fue como el que mostré en este capítulo y el anterior.

También, para los que no han visto la serie bien... Muraki tiene cierta obsesión por Tsuzuki, y bueno... por eso han visto como lo trata o intenta de seducirlo(o.oU y hasta a veces violarlo... -.-U), pero bueno, en la historia logra secuestrarlo y otras cosas más, pero en este momento el sensei está... tanto obsesionado con Tsuzuki como atraído por Hiei; creo que ahora ya entienden muchos por qué ese ese extraño acercamiento de Muraki con el koorime que todos queremos... ne? n.nU y es que cuando al hermoso y fatal Dr. Katsutaka Muraki pone sus ojos plateados en alguien(léase Hisoka, Tsuzuki... hasta Hiei -.-U).. pues hace **LO QUE SEA **con tal de obtener lo que desea, y cuando digo lo que sea es que puede desde matar hasta... n.nU manipular a sus 'víctimas' como sus propias muñecas de porcelana(he ahí hasta cierto grado su aficion por ellas).

Y bueno... siguiendo con lo mismo, se que a muchas les hizo raro esa aficion de Muraki con las muñecas, y realmente le gustan! n.nU pero bueno, le gustan tanto que se le crea ese mal hábito de tratar a las personas como a una; ... y al parecer desde chico tiene esa afición, porque en el opening de YnM, se ve algunas escenas de él de pequeño tomando a una y detrás de él, muchas más...XD, aparte con la primera 'cita'(según Muraki comenta esto XD) de él y Tsuzuki hasta van a una tienda donde las venden y bueno... -.- Tsu-chan estaba más que molesto...A opinión personal, esa afición a ellas lo hace ver aún más atrativo e interesante n.n.

Hiei- ... ya Bunny, -.- hay mucho por responder!

Ya! lo siento Hiei, pero era necesario para aclarar algunas dudas que posiblemente se crearon XD.

Kurama-...(de lado de Bunny) entonces ya podremos responder a los reviews?

Hai!... adelante, la sección es toda suya!

(Kurama toma la hoja)

**SenKo-Kun:** bueno... nos has mandado doble review.. muchas gracias, pues si... aqui Muraki estuvo casi de hacerse suyo de Tsuzuki, pero bueno,... -.- se que con Hiei es algo parecido.

Hiei- -.-U

Kurama-... oh, no sabía eso... es que estaba creo que con Tatsumi, a poco tan mal cocina Tsuzuki?... pero (mira a Hiei) te lo comiste?

Hiei-... -.- cuando estoy deprimido me pueden matar con facilidad... -.- pero no estaba tan mal después de todo, u.u degusto de las cosas algo saladas.

Kurama-... n.nU bueno, pues le daremos tus tus palabras a Hisoka, las recibirá con cariño XD y bueno, pues muchas gracias por los reviews!

(Hiei toma la hoja)

**Nelly:** ... no te habíamos visto,... gracias por este... gran review -.-U... ah kami, esto va para ti Kurama,... de la coneja ni se donde anda, O.O hey nos dejó solos!

Kurama(cruzado de brazos)-... si, se fue desde hace rato,... continua que hay muchos todavía, n.nU y creo que muchos son para ti... debería irme.

Hiei-... o.o nu... ¬¬U ya si quieres! y de perdida con tu queridismo Tatsumi!

Kurama- -.- no y sigue por favor.

Hiei- ¬¬UUU... bueno... si, no se que traen estos dos que andan de cómplices desde que inicio todo esto... pero ninguno de los dos me quiere decir bien que pasa AQUI! -.-UU...

Kurama- T.T Tatsumi es muy agradable!...

Hiei- -.- pero es tacaño!... aparte piensa mejor que ese... Kuwabobo, hey! AHHHH! no lo estoy defendiendo! y debería odiarlo! ¬¬

Kurama- u.u ah chica, Tatsumi tan malo no lo es... admito que luego hace pasar mal a Hiei pero,...bueno, no debo decir mucho porque Bunny se entera y me ahorca n.nU.. creeme, aparte de ustedes.. Bunny es PEOR que Muraki molesto, jejeje... y por favor, sin amenazas! T.T

Hiei- ¬¬(se puso celoso)...-.- ese Muraki, admito que Bunny itnenta controlarlo pero... o.oU es un tanto imposible, u.u se fue a matar personas por ahi y por eso respiro paz, pero si... es cansado estar en el papel de Tsuzuki.

Kurama-... mm no te creas chica ha intentado matarlo pero... cuando está a punto, Muraki ya le lanzó un hechizo n.nU

Hiei- ¬¬... bueno,... -.- si, a partir del siguiente capítulo ya trabajaremos con nuestras parejas y para variar Hisoka y yo somos los primeros en aparecer, a ver si te agrada el capítulo, ejem.. omitiré lo de Tsuzuki...

Kurama- (algo serio)... por favor.

Hiei- y bueno, de todas tus preguntas que nos dejas... aparecerán más personajes de Yami no Matsuei, y Bunny les dará una explicación de quienes son; aun no se sabe si Muraki secuestratá... HEY! ¬¬ eso no estaba en el trato.. en fin, hablaré con Bunny al respecto!... en fin, gracias por el review!

(Kurama toma la hoja)

**NeKot:** supongo que lo que dices de mi y Tatsumi va mas extraño... y bueno, debo decir que en esta ocasión Sensui fue el héroe de Tsuzuki porque si no fuese por esa llamada, al pobre le iría mal con Muraki n.nU, eso ya lo sabe él pero... dice que fue casualidad XD.

Hiei- sería raro ver a Sensui de salvador -.-

Kurama- pero bueno... gracias por el review y sigue leyendo el fic!

(Hiei toma la hoja)

**Yoki Kurama:** ah... tonto él porque se deja, -.- pero si.. escapar de Muraki es un milagro santo, ejem... como decía, Youko después de todo es un loco -.-

Kurama- ... tampoco lo digas así!

Hiei-...si no anda con uno, anda con otro ¬¬, ah... esto me pasa por quererte tanto...o.o(sonrojo)

Kurama-... n.n

Hiei- ¬¬ en fin, nadie sabe aun del paradero de Itsuki, pero... (en bajito) que no te escuche Sensui porque se nos deprime de nuevo -.-, Bunny es la única que lo sabe pero dice que es un secreto, u.u en fin, a ver si aparece...gracias por los ánimos, los necesitaré...

Kurama-...u.u pobre Tatsumi, pero si es muy lindo n.n

Hiei-... gracias por el review -.-

(mirada asesina de Hiei mientras Kurama toma la hoja)

**Sayume:** o.o... -.- Hiei, que es esto de Tsuzuki?

Hiei-.. no te metas, -.-

Kurama- -.- mmm yo no sé, no me cae mal ese chico pero tendré que vigilarlo... ah chica, me dices algo dificil! u.u si se que debo tomar una decisión pero... T.T no seeee!... Hiei, te mandan el abrazo.. XD ya perdí la cuenta!

Hiei-...

Kurama- ah kami, Hiei estaba deprimido... por eso se comió eso, aparte de que degusta de lo salado -.-... ejem, por parte de Tatsumi me comentó que tranquilas todas... que acepta toda clase de palabras por parte de ustedes... TODO, excepto insultos... n.nU y bueno, admito que en forma de ser... o.o esos no se parecen...

Hiei- -.-

Kurama- en fin, si... Yusuke se tomo en serio lo de presidente, ya hay pancartas de él hechos por Kuwabara.. adelante, vota por el y seguro gana XD... gracias por el review, nosotros le mandamos el beso!

(Hiei toma la hoja)

**edith:** ...oye Kurama responde esto no?

Kurama-... ah, y me lo dices ahora chica, claro que lo he intentado... pero, a veces es tan cabecita hueca que no le entran bien las ideas n.nU, por eso le dije que me esperara un poco, y él mismo tampoco quiere que se lo explique bien!

Hiei-... si claro, -.- ...ah, de acuerdo, tomaré en cuenta lo que dices, ¬¬ de tener ganas de matar a Tatsumi tengo taaanto gusto...

Kurama- -.- el ya está muerto

Hiei- y que! ¬¬ ah, ... lo mato de nuevo, gracias por el review y tus muestras de cariño hacia nosotros -.-

(Kurama toma la hoja)

**Rurouni-Andrea:** jajajaja, gomen... tan agradable como siempre, parte de todo esto, si... Bunny tiene la culpa... es bueno que te agrade el fic...

Hiei-... otra que dice lo mismo, supongo que lo que dicen es bueno, Tsuzuki al menos no es baka como Kuwabobo XD

Kurama- -.-U... por favor andrea, no le metas más ideas, porque es capaz de eso y más! bueno ya... acá todos te mandan saludos y gracias por el review!

Hiei-... bueno, son todos... gracias a todos por leer Sakura no Tsuki.

Kurama- y no se pierdan la siguiente actualización! n.n que será la misión de Hiei y Hisoka!

(llega Bunny con chocolates) n.n gracias chicos! y bueno, nos vemos... ah, Kurama ya dijo mis palabras T.T... bueno, no importa!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny n.n

(siguiente actualización... Watari y Kuwabara n.nU...)


	17. Sello espiritual I: Asahigawa

**Capítulo 16: sello espiritual I: Asahigawa**

Había amanecido de forma esplendorosa, se notaba con claridad que sería un día despejado después de todo; en una cuidad que queda al norte de Sapporo, dos chicos salían de un tren.

Ambos chicos estaban casi a la misma estatura, solo que uno, que tenía cabellos casi rubios, le pasaba algunos centímetros al otro que tenía cabellos azabaches con algunos mechones blancos.

.-Bien... parece que hemos llegado a Asahigawa- dice el de ojos esmeraldas tras quitarse las gafas negras.

El otro chico sólo sonríe un poco, al ver una cuidad bastante tranquila y llena de colorido.

.-Es mejor que busquemos de una buena vez ese sello, no quiero perder el tiempo- comenta Hiei viendo a los humanos que pasaban de un lado a otro.

.-Je...- Hisoka le agradaba eso, tampoco Hiei era de perder el tiempo; así que harían su labor y serían los primeros en regresar a Sapporo.

De ese modo, ambos toman camino y comienzan a buscar... en ese momento, Hisoka vestía unos jeans azules con una camisa blanca, llevaba igual su chaqueta azul; el koorime por su lado, vestía más o menos igual, solo que sus jeans negros, al igual que su camisa.

Observan que esa cuidad era muy alegre, aún tenía la apariencia de calles antiguas y podían percibir que la característica de ese lugar eran sus edificios antiguos, ya había cosas modernas y todo eso pero... se intentaba mantener la tradición.

En Sapporo, todos ellos salieron desde la madrugda, ya sabían bien donde tenían que ir y se alistan lo más más pronto posible; de igual manera, todos optaron por vestir algo que no hiciera llamar la atención demasiado. Se vería muy extraño que un shinigami estuviera de traje mientras que el otro, en ropa muy adolescente... o viceversa, así que optaron por algo cómodo, aparte... los shinigami podrían caminar sin ser vistos pero, como estaban con uno de los Reikai Tantei, pues era un poco imposible.

Lo que fueron Hisoka y Hiei, eran los que iban realmente como adolescentes, solo que Hiei se veía un poco más pequeño, pero no podían decir que eran hermanos porque ni los ojos los tienen iguales(O.O ahora que lo veo... Hisoka y Ku-chan podrían serlo! Tienen los mismos ojos... oh! jejejejejejejeje, disculpen, se me ocurrió algo loco con esos dos XD).

La gente para nada se les quedaba viendo, eran como cualquier pareja de chicos que caminaba por ahí, aunque... no faltó alguno que otro turista que se acerca a ellos.

.-Disculpen... pueden... foto?- habla un extranjero en un japonés muy pobre, le da la cámara a Hiei.

.-Ah?- el koorime por su lado veía el artefacto todo extrañado, era una de las pocas veces que tenía en sus manos esa cosa que decía Kurama llamarse cámara fotográfica.

Hisoka toma el artefacto y decide tomar la fotografía a los extranjeros; éste después de todo lo había hehco una ocasión que llevó de paseo a un chico de nombre Hijiri Minase...viejo caso por parte de él y de Tsuzuki.

.-Y bien, donde puede estar ese dichoso templo?- pregunta de pronto Hiei, mientras se detiene.

.-...supongo que hay que buscarlo, según debe tener algún símbolo o algo referente al fuego- dice Hisoka.

Era de esperarse, después de todo, no tenían todos los datos referentes a eso, GhuShoShin no les dio detalles exactos de cómo encontrar esos sellos. Hisoka suspira un poco y decide cerrar sus ojos un poco, Hiei lo mira raro.

.-Qué haces?

Pero no recibe respuesta alguna por parte del shinigami, observa con detenimiento mientras el chico hace su labor. Quería sentir la presencia de ese extraño objeto o algo; tampoco sabían como eran esos sellos.

.-_Después de todo, no lo saben todo... y se dicen llamar shinigami?.. je, que locura, pero este chico después de todo es el más centrado, no como otros_- piensa Hiei pero sus pensamientos son interrumpidos al ver una sombra un poco lejana a ellos.

Observa que alguien los vigilaba... al principio no lo reconoce pero logra detectarlo por su presencia; su mirada se torna fría y calculadora mientras que esa presencia sonríe y deasaparece.

.-_Está aquí... maldición..._- piensa el chico pero...

.-Se siente la presencia, no la sientes tú?- comenta Hisoka de pronto, no se percata de la pequeña distracción de éste.

.-...cierto, sólo que muy débil.

.-Será mejor que la sigamos, pero tendremos que hacerlo como cualquier persona, no será agradable causar conmoción a los humanos.

Para Hiei era algo aburrido, tendría que caminar como cualquiera... pero que le quedaba, después de todo sabía que los estaban siguiendo.

Los dos chicos siguen su camino hacia el punto exacto donde se encontraba ese sello... de pronto, se escucha el sonido de un móvil, Hiei se queda quieto y listo para atacar en cualquier instante; era el móvil de Hisoka que recibió un mensaje de que los demás ya se encontraban en sus respectivas misiones, todo gracias al lindo de Tsuzuki, pero lo que deja ... rojo como tomate a Hisoka, era que decía el mensaje asi:

_Hola Hisoka lindo! Todos ya llegaron a su punto de reunión, me encuentro ahorita con Yusuke desayunando unas deliciosas bolas de arroz en un centro ambulante, kawai no? te quiero mucho, te cuidas del Sol, no hables con extraños, y recuerda que eres mi niño lindo... eh? Te prometo que haremos muchas cosas cuando regresemos... te extraño! Ai shiteru. _

Lo ve el koorime, no es que pensara que fuese un poco cursi lo que decía ese mensaje pero... sus labios forman una extraña sonrisa, creo que ni Kurama le decía esas cosas.

.-No es gracioso- musita el chico todo colorado y esconde sus esmeraldas con su flequillo, Hiei no hace más que guardar la compostura.

Entonces deciden seguir con su camino... las horas seguían pasando hasta llegar casi al medio día y no encontraban nada, habían perdido casi el rastro de ese sello.

.-...qué tontería es todo esto- Hiei estaba perdiendo un poco la paciencia.

.-Comienza a hacer calor, y si descansamos un poco?- pregunta el chico.

Le daba igual a Hiei, solo quería terminar con todo esto... quería regresar al Makai y hace lo suyo, no le importaba(ejem, si le importaba) lo que hiciera Kurama, era mejor olvidarlo un poco para no sentirse más patético de lo que ya estaba.

Encuentran en el camino una máquina de esas que daban sodas, Hisoka saca de sus bolsillos algunas monedas y saca dos; una para él y la otra para Hiei, se acerca a él que estaba recargado en un árbol.

.-Toma...

.-..hhn- Hiei toma la soda y la abre al instante, después de todo era una de las pocas cosas que aprendió de los humanos; gracias a Kurama.

.-Y dime?... realmente eres un demonio?...- de pronto habla Hisoka, algo que deja extrañado a Hiei.

.-Para qué quieres saberlo?

-Curiosidad, sabía que los demonios no degustaban de estar con los humanos...

.-Je, pues es cierto... son una raza inferior- responde el koorime tras beber un poco.

.-Y por qué estás con ellos?...

Buena pregunta proviniendo de alguien como el lindo Hisoka, Hiei se queda callado unos segundos... al principiio lo hacía por simple trabajo para evitar alguna sentencia por parte del Reikai, aunque... el tiempo que llevaba con el Reikai Tantei, lo ha hecho camibar un poco las cosas.

.-Trabajo... solo eso, yo no sé como estás con ese Tsuzuki- cambia al instante la conversación, Hisoka fija su vista hacia otro lado ligeramente ruborizado.

.-... porque si,...será lo que todos dicen pero... es la persona más maravillosa que he conocido ...

Sabía Hiei que ese chico era poco común; era muy serio pero, cuando habla de ese shinigami de ojos amatistas, su manera de ser se ablandaba un poco.

.-...- Hiei no decía palabra alguna, le recordaba un poco a Kurama, él después de todo era serio y frío con todos, solo cuando estaba con ese kitsune era algo diferente...

El silencio que se forma en ese instante se vuelve incómodo para ambos, aunque ven una imagen de un templo... parecía ser una especie de festival y tenía un símbolo muy peculiar.

.-Es es el sello!- grita de pronto Hisoka.

.-.. entonces vayamos por él de una buena vez- dice Hiei.

Los dos asienten y se van corriendo, aunque Hisoka deja caer lo que parecía ser su cartera y ahí, llevaban el dinero del pasaje del tren y de la comida. Observan el poster y era sobre un festival que esa misma noche se realizaría, pero... el dilema a eso era: cómo llegar hasta ahí.

No tardó mucho en pasar alguna persona a la cual Hisoka se acercó a preguntar, esa persona les dice que debían tomar un autobús que los dejaba a dos cuadras de ese lugar; el chico agradece y se incorpora con Hiei.

.-Bien... entonces vayamos ya...

.-Si,...- Hisoka se extraña al no sentir su cartera, decide buscarla en todos sus bolsillos y nada.

.-Qué te pasa?- pregunta Hiei.

.-Kami... el dinero...

Había perdido la cartera... no era que se volvió tacaño como Tatsumi pero, apreciaba bastante el dinero que ganaba con el sudor de su frente, así que... se escucha un grito proveniente del shinigami joven. El koorime suspira diciendo que sería el peor día de su vida, si Kurama estuviera con él... nada de eso pasaría.

Unos minutos después, ambos chicos se encontraban petrificados en el suelo... ya no solo tendrían problemas para obtener el sello y destruirlo sino que, como iban a regresar? O a comer?

.-Pobre de mi...- se decía Hisoka casi traumado.

.-Me siento patético...- Hiei hablaba con casi la misma expresión.

Y se levanta de pronto el de ojos esmeraldas, parecía que tenía una idea y Hiei lo acompaña, estaba parado y lo mira.

.-Tengo una idea! Regreso en un minuto, no te muevas de aquí- y Hisoka se va de ahí, Hiei... se queda quieto, inmóvil... nada y nadie lo movía de ese lugar.

Cual va siendo la sorpresa del koorime que... de pronto le cae en la cabeza una moneda, un señor se la lanza y éste no se mueve ni un milímetro.

Al paso de unos minutos, más gente pasa y observan que ese chico no hacía movimiento alguno; un niño pequeño le pica la pierna y nada... así que la gente se maravillaba de verlo así, de ese modo le dan monedas y se formaba un motoncito.

Más y más gente pasaba por ahí, veían curioso el chico y hasta se acercan a él para tomarle fotos y posarse en compañía de él (O.O que aguante!). Luego de una hora, Hisoka llega al lugar todo cansado y sin ilusiones... pero, se queda sorprendido de ver el motoncito de monedas y billetes que recibó Hiei por su 'espectáculo'.

.-Interesante- dice él.

.-Estúpidos ningen... – decía el mientras se mueve un poco.

.-Estás bien?- pregunta el shinigami.

.-... mi cuello...- murmura de pronto, era normal... no movió ni un músculo por un buen rato.

Hisoka no hace más, toma un poco de aire y observa que Hiei aun estaba con el ligero dolor de cuello; aunque éste se aguanta.

.-...será mejor que vayamos de una buena vez al templo- dice Hiei colocando su mano en su cuello, el chico asiente y toman el dinero para llegar lo más pronto posible al templo.

Era de ese modo, en el cual los dos se encaminan hacia el lugar donde tomarían el autobús... observan que la parada estaba muy cerca de ellos pero... en el momento en que estaban por subir al camión; llegan el resto de la gente la cual entran al auto por definitiva, mientras que ellos quedan casi como sardinas.

Los dos chicos casi se lamentaban en tomar esa misión porque sentían que sus deglados cuerpos se hacían trizas con la gente que tenían encima; hasta el pobre de Hiei quedaba al aire porque, con tanta gente, sus pies dejaron de tocar el piso.

Así estuvieron por un buen rato, no sentían alguna parte de sus cuerpos y solo deseaban llegar al templo lo más pronto posible. El autobús se detiene y todos salen de ahí... los pobre necesitaban un poco de aire, Hiei deseaba aniquilar a todos esos ningen pero, ni pudo sacar su espada; era algo imposible hacerlo.

.-Lo bueno que estamos cerca- comenta Hisoka tras tomar una gran bocanada de aire.

.-...si...- responde Hiei casi mareado a tanto humano y demás cosas extrañas de ellos.

Y caminan las dos cuadras para ver el templo que tenía a su lado, era bastante grande y ya había algunas personas que disfrutaban el festival que tenía poco de iniciarse. Ambos chicos entran al lugar y su búsqueda inicia.

Cerca de ellos se encontraba Sensui, los había seguido en todo ese tiempo; no dejaría que destruyeran ese sello, sonríe un poco... ya tenía una gran idea.

.-_Bien, ya veremos quien es el más listo_- mira a los dos chicos que miraban de un lado a otro si lo encontraban- _no será tan fácil, aunque no entiendo bien como Muraki-san me mandó demonios hechos a base de humanos?... _

Observa que al fondo había unos ojos brillantes que esperaban la orden de él, después de todo, Muraki ya había estudiado bien a sus enemigos; todo ya estaba bien maquilado... para obtener los sellos.

Mientras tanto, Hisoka y Hiei no sabían ya por donde buscar... aunque el pequeño demonio siente la presencia de Sensui, pero... no le hace caso, ya sabía para que estaba ahí.

.-Hiei, no será ese que está como ofrenda?- pregunta de pronto Hisoka al enseñarle, una esfera de color rojo.. parecía que en su interior tenía fuego.

.-... puede ser- y desaparece al instante, llegando a toda velocidad a ese lugar; la mira por unos instantes y lo comprueba.

El koorime observa que no estaban solos, aparte de la gente que disfrutaba de eso; había otras presencias que rodeaban el lugar.

.-_Bien... ya está aquí la esfera, ven Sensui..._- Hisoka se queda un poco extrañado, pues nota que el koorime tenía en sus manos la esfera y no hacía movimiento alguno, era como si esperaba algo.

.-_Qué piensa hacer? _

Y en ese mismo instante, unos demonios de estatura media... salen de los árboles y atacan a la gente; ésta por lógica sale despavorida por el lugar y claro, algunos mueren a manos de esos demonios.

.-Imposible!- dice Hisoka al ver que eran atacados, mira de nuevo a Hiei y éste estaba rodeado de esos seres.

.-... je, acaso intentan quitarme esto entre todos ustedes?... no me hagan reír, si realmente Sensui quiere esto- mira un poco la esfera- que venga él mismo y yo mismo se lo doy, me tiene sin cuidado lo que pase con la humanidad.

Con esas palabras, Hisoka se queda helado... no entendía la razón de esas palabras, pero.. siente la presencia de Shinobu al ver esas escenas de lo que parecía ser el capítulo negro.

.-Hiei!... cuidado!

Pero Hiei reacciona un poco tarde porque ve que tenía enfrente de él, una esfera la cual lo ataca... sólo que el koorime saca a tiempo su espada y la parte en dos, pero una parte si lo hiere. El demonio de fuego cae rodando al suelo y un poco adolorido.

.-Oh, veo que fue fácil...- comenta Sensui y Hisoka lo mira de frente.

.-Bastardo!... ya verás!

Se lanza al ataque, Hisoka llega corriendo y estaba decidido al darle un gran puñetazo pero, observa como ese hombre hacía a un lado su ataque con sus manos... al mismo tiempo su pierna, Hisoka siente como ese hombre lo ataca con ella y siente un fuerte golpe en el estómago.

.-Arg...

.-Je, niño torpe... no puedes con mi Renshuken.

Hiei aún tenía en sus manos la esfera, sabía bien que ese hombre estaba ahí por dos buenas razones: la primera para vivigilar si él, no hacía alguna clase de trampa y, segundo; para obtener una de las cuatro esferas.

Entonces ve como esos demonios lo atacan y él, con blandir algunas veces su espada a gran velocidad, los destruye al instante... dándose cuenta que eran demonios con alma de humanos, parecidos al demonio que envenenó a Kurosaki.

Sensui parecía muy contento a lo que estaba ocurriendo, para nada dejaría que Hiei se quedara con ello y observar, como Hisoka se acerca al demonio para destruir de una buena vez eso.

.-Hiei... dame eso! es momento de destruirlo!

.-... no es necesario hacerlo...

.-Pero... qué tanto piensas hacer?

El demonio mira a Sensui y éste sonríe, porque entendía que el shinigami de ojos esmeraldas, no sabía nada.

.-Ah Hiei, de verdad que no imaginé verte de nuevo... tanto tiempo, no?

.-...en este momento deberías estarte pudriendo en el infierno que perteneces, no aquí- eran las palabras de un Hiei serio.

Kurosaki por su lado, sentía que algo no estaba bien... pero ve que los demonios se acercan a él y los destruye igual, no tenía muchos poderes aún pero era muy bueno exorcizando a esos seres con algunos pergaminos.

.-Dame eso y no mueres a mis manos- amenaza Sensui al chico.

.-Quiero verlo...

Se atacan al mismo tiempo, Hiei nota que en ataques, él no había cambiado en absoluto... así que, detiene por unos segundos la patada de Shinobu, mientras que Hisoka se acerca para darle un golpe.

Sensui logra deshacerse de Hiei y cuando ambos chicos estaban por atacarlo... éste crea una esfera en la punta de su dedo y con ello, crea una explosión, la cual levanta gran cantidad de humo; obstruyendo la visión por completo.

.-No... imposible!...- Hisoka miraba por todos lados y no ve nada... no observa como en unos segundos, Hiei lanza la esfera a Sensui y éste la toma, eso ocurre en el segundo que se crea la explosión.

Después de todo, ambos chicos salen lastimados de eso y... ven como Sensui observa la esfera, sonríe en tono triunfante, lo habia logrado.

.-MALDICIÓN! Cómo es que la tienes?- pregunta Hisoka molesto.

.-Ja,... gracias por esto, solo faltan tres... jejejejeje.

Por el ovillo del ojo, ve que Hiei no hacía movimiento alguno, se extrañaba que no se molestara; parecía que le daba igual eso... aunque una vez, Yusuke le comentó que el se enojaba mucho y lo mostraba bastante, con solo mirarlo a los ojos... uno percibía cuando el koorime estaba enojado o no.

.-_Pero qué le pasa?... es muy extraño todo esto, su actitud es muy extraña... kami?..._- se extraña al ver que en Hiei, una ligera sonrisa se forma en sus labios.

.-Después iremos por ellas... que mas da, será mejor que regresemos a Sapporo cuanto antes, no sea que tengamos más problemas.

Con eso, Hisoka se extraña mucho a su actitud... no imaginaba que se comportara de esa manera, pero sobretodo... le daba mala espina, algo le decía que no estaba bien en ese koorime; ve como se da media vuelta y se va alejando del lugar, los ojos de Hisoka se tornan serio y fríos...

.-_Algo me dice que esto no está bien... lo estaré vigilando, no me da... confianza..._

**Fin del capítulo XVI**

Mou!... este fue el primero de cuatro capítulos con respecto a la búsqueda de los sellos espirituales, o.oU parece que Hiei ayudó a Sensui y Hisoka, ya quiere desconfiar de él...

Qué les pareció?... admito que me costó un poco de trabajo porque ambos son muy serios... -.-U, así que debí hacer de este capítulo un tanto gracioso para que se rompiera el hielo que los dos crean, pero si, de todos... ellos creo que son los más centrados en la misión; aunque eso conlleve que Hiei le dio el sello a Sensui XD, bueno debo decir que las cuatro historias que ahora se presentarán, no tienen relación una con otra... solo hablan de su trabajo como las parejas que se les fueron asignadas... en fin, _**nuestro siguiente capítulo será sobre Yusuke y Tsuzuki... ellos igual deben buscar un sello pero... no les irá bien,... XD un aliado del enemigo nuevo aparece,... encuentros inesperados**_...esto y más en el siguiente capítulo de Sakura no Tsuki!

Watari-...pobre Hisoka, perdió la cartera... u.u

Kuwabara-... keh, eso le pasa por bobo, debería de fijarse más!

-.-U Kuwabara, insultas de nuevo a Hisoka y le daré a Muraki **_.50 yens_** para que te mate.

Watari-... uhhh, tan poco vale? XD

Kuwabara- ¬¬ grrrrr...

¬¬U bueno, mejor pasen a los reviews!

(Watari toma la hoja)

**Elen-Ses: **antes que nada... es muy amable que haya decidido leer este fic, Bunny-san me lo comentó y bueno... bienvenida seas, se supone que Kuwabara respondería pero... o.oU me obligaron a tomar la hoja!

Kuwabara-.. supongo porque le gustas! -.-U

Watari- n.nU ah que cosas dices, ya deja de pelearte con Tatsumi porque te hace daño!... bueno ya, gracias por sus reviews y responderemos solo algunos puntos, ya que Bunny-san lo hizo por mail: jejeje pues si, Muraki está BIEN obsesionado por Tsuzuki y Sensui lo 'salvó'... aunque Hiei,...

Kuwabara- que va! ese enano primero lo mata antes de que le toque un pelo! XD

Watari-... supongo.. -.-, mm pues si, de entrada Tsuzuki es uno de los shinigami mas fuertes que tenemos en el JuOhCho, que no engañe su cara tierna! n.n... jeje gracias!... pero me traumé un poco por perder -.-U... eh... yo.. un romance? n.n bueno hay alguien que me gusta pero es secreto...

Kuwabara- hey!... se que no debo meterme en donde no me llaman, pero... ¬¬ PORQUE YO NO PUEDO CONTESTAR A ESTE REVIEW?... y una pequeñísma aclaración... el nombre de Urameshi es YUSUKE... no YOSUKE, si?... n.n gracias, ¬¬ que no le cambien el nombre a mi amigo...

Watari- jajajaja, tranquilo Kazuma,...bien, le diré Hiei que haga algo con él... u.u.. esa nos es manera de tratar a las damas! se mas delicado y amable como yo nOn jejeje bueno... es todo y si tienes más dudas Bunny-san o yo te las resolveremos con mucho gusto! gracias por los reviews!

Kuwabara-... Bunny actualiza siempre los viernes, si algo raro pasa... lo hace el sábado... XD

(Kuwabara toma la hoja)

**Edith:** pues si... ese Kurama si que luego es raro! o.oU pero que le ve al baka de Tatsumi? ¬¬ ese torpe de mal genio es increible que haya logrado seducir a Youko, bueno... Bunny-san ya tiene el final de todos ellos pero solo lo saben algunas personitas y si, anda tomando algunas sugerencias de ustedes porque ella lo sigue escribiendo a pesar de que publicó apenas este capítulo... yo que se, ... -.-U todos saben casi todo MENOS YO! así que no se que decir de la razón del porque tanto sufrir al enano XD, gracias por el review!

(Watari toma la hoja)

**Nekot:**eh... pues, realmente ya ni sabemos lo que se traen ese Kurama y Tatsumi u.uU... pero al menos a mi no me gusta entrometerme en esa clase de asuntos n.nU...descuida! a Hiei le pasamos todo lo que ustedes le mandan aunque su habitación luego se llena de flores o chocolates... XD... y cartas de ustedes... o.o mm ahora que dices eso, es raro que trabaje para ellos! en fin... Bunny-san sabe el por que y no quiero preguntarle!... X.X es que una vez casi acribilló a Muraki con su muñeca Verónica al tratar de sacarle información!

Kuwabara- Watari... se puso seria... :S

Watari- n.nU eh... bueno, gracias por el review y sigue leyendo!

(Kuwabara toma la hoja)

**SenKo-kun:** si, Bunny ya leyó la razón por la cual no tienes msn, pero te dice que ojalá lo tengas pronto!... -.-U esto es de locos ya... Tsuzuki es baka por dejarse tocar por Muraki! ahh yo lo mataría con mi espada espíritu!

(al fondo, se escuchan las carcajadas de TODOS, hasta de Hiei, Hisoka, Sensui y un muerto casi de risa de Muraki)

Watari(se aguanta la risa)-..jejeje...ajaja... n.nU

Kuwabara- ¬¬U que bonitos... haré que no escuché nada, bueno... Bunny actualiza los viernes para que estés al tanto... gracias por el review.

(Watari toma la hoja)

**Valsed:** eh si... creo que estuvimos un poco de flojitos pero ya nos están llamando la atención los jefes y ya vamos a actuar en nuestro trabajo! u.u.. y si, Hiei parece que ayudará al enemigo... muchas gracias por tu review!

(Kuwabara toma la hoja)

**Rurouni-Andrea:** que suerte la mía! hasta que me topo contigo! jejeje... supongo que el loco de youko sigue por ahi,... -.- anunque me dijeron por ahi que Inuyasha quien sabe donde está... eh si... Hiei es el traidor!... si es quien le dará la informacióna Sensui y a Muraki ¬¬..

Watari- ah... gracias chica por tus palabras... me ponen rojito, las tuyas y de Elen-Ses... son muy lindas las dos!(guiñe el ojo)

Kuwabara- ¬¬ ah... y por que a mi no me dicen nada? yo igual soy guapo! XD

(de nuevo las mismas carcajadas por todo el lugar(

Kuwabara- bueno ya!... ahhh ustedes no aprecian la verdadera belleza! XD... Yukina es la única que me comprende!

(al fondo: Hiei- QUE QUE COSA? ¬¬

Yusuke- Hiei por favor cálmate!

Tsuzuki- o.o Yukina?... es tu novia?

Hiei- ¬¬

Kurama- no, Yukina es su hermana! n.n)

Watari- o.o eh?

Kuwabara- T.T que? ahh que mala suerte para mi hermosa Yukinaaaaa! porque tiene un hermano como el enano de Hiei...? buaaaa!... bueno, esto es por parte de Bunny que... se te salió lo de Tatsumi y Watari -.- pero descuida... gracias por el review!

Watari-...que cosa? ¬¬

Kuwabara- u.u no se nada... O.O yo me voy, Hiei ahí viene...(se va corriendo)

-.-U ah kami... bueno, gracias a ustedes por responder los reviews y bueno, es momento de irme y nos vemos en la siguiente actualización!

**Nota de última hora: **mi otro fic que está en esta misma sección bajo el nombre de **_Sayonara wa mirai no Hajimari_** será actualizado luego de un tiempo sin hacerlo, ... si desean leerlo los invito a todos!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny n.n

P.D- en la siguiente actualización estarán... Sensui y Tatsumi n.nU)


	18. Sello espiritual II: Otaru

**Capítulo 17: sello espiritual II: Otaru**

Una cuidad bastante urbana, no tan tradicional como otras de esa región... Otaru hasta cierto punto era una ciudad bonita.

Uno de los trenes se detiene y de ahí salen dos chicos; uno más alto que el otro y poco se notaba que el más alto era mayor que el otro, ya que su cara era un poco infantil.

El bajo, tenía cabellera azabache corto con un poco de flequillo, vestia unos jeans negros y una camisa verde. Mientras que el otro sus ojos violetas eran tan brillantes y vivos que miraban asombrado todo el lugar... sus ropas eran un pantalón negro y una camisa un poco abierta del color de sus ojos.

.-Kawai! Ya estamos en Otaru!...- decía maravillado Tsuzuki.

.-Si, tienes razón... y que hacemos?- pregunta Yusuke todo dudoso.

Tsuzuki se queda pensativo un momento, la verdad que le daba un poco de flojera buscar ese sello... pues le parecía tan interesante esa cuidad que, no dudaría ni un instante en visitar algún restaurante u hotel mientras pasan algunos días.

.-Oye Yusuke... qué harías si te digo que... me da flojera hacer esto y mejor hacemos algo divertido?

.-O.O por mi sería FABULOSO!

.-Ok, pues vayamos a divertirnos un poco! Luego buscamos ese sello... vale?... al fin y al cabo tenemos todo el día!- sonríe el shinigami mientras choca sus manos con las de Urameshi.

Los dos sonríen divertidos pero... Yusuke nota como Tsuzuki saca de su bolsillo un celular, había recibido el menaje de que Kurama y Watari ya estaban en su zona, al igual que Tatsumi y Kuwabara.

.-Mou! todos llegaron con bien... será mejor que le envíe mensaje a Hisoka-kun!- el chico le manda el mensaje mientras Yusuke miraba el cielo claro, sería un día bastante agradable después de todo.

Al paso de unos minutos ambos salen de la estación de tren y se encaminan hacia cualquier lugar donde vendieran comida, los dos tenían hambre porque ninguno almorzó algo antes de salir(se levantaron tarde).

Todo parecía tranquilo ahí... aunque para nuestros personajes no les iba muy bien que digamos su búsqueda de comida, ya que...

.-Por kami! Tan caro puede ser todo esto?- pregunta un Yusuke al ver el menú de la entrada de un lugar de esos.

.-T.T que mal! Y no tengo tanto dinero para darnos ese lujo!- Tsuzuki por su lado estaba muy triste, pues nota que Otaru era una cuidad bastante cara.

Siguieron los dos buscando algún restaurante para comer, y no lo encontraban... todo tenía los precios hasta por las nubes y eso no les gustaba nada, ni menos a sus pobres estómagos que ya rugían pidiendo alimento... al final, los dos chicos sin ilusiones se dejan caer en una banca.

.-Hasta parece que todo está en nuestra contra!- dice Tsuzuki todo triste y Yusuke coloca su mano en el hombro de él, dándole un poco de apoyo.

.-Descuida, no hay que perder las esperanzas, ya verás que encontraremos algo que comer... antes que nos perdamos en el tiempo por no comer algo...- decía en un tono semi dramático.

Los dos se abrazan al imaginarse que posiblemente no encontrarían alimento alguno y no volverían a ver la luz del Sol; hasta que... ven algo enfrente de sus ojos, no imaginaban que fuese verdad así que se tallan sus ojos, era verdad.

.-COMIDA!- grita Yusuke todo emocionado.

.-Ahhh no importa que sea un puesto ambulante! Vamos!- jala de la mano a Urameshi y, no tardan en sentarse en uno de los asientos que estaban vacíos.

Los dos piden dos deliciosos tazones de tallarines, el señor les dice que era uno de los mejores del lugar y así era; ambos se sienten maravillados al probar tan deliciosa comida.

.-Eh... Tsuzuki, que haces?- pregunta Yusuke al ver que de nuevo sacaba el celular el shinigami.

.-Pues le envio otro mensaje a Hisoka-kun, me preocupo por él... quiero saber si está bien- dice el chico animado mientras escribe en el aparato, eso hace sonreír al chico.

.-Ah, ya veo... se nota que lo quieres mucho, verdad?- comenta Yusuke tras beber un poco del tazón.

.-...claro! él igual me quiere mucho a pesar de que es serio muchas veces...- comenta el shinigami bastante alegre.

.-Ya veo... eso es bueno, me recuerdas mucho a Hiei y a Kurama- sonríe el lider del Reikai Tantei.

.-Ah, ellos... hacen una bella pareja pero... no sabía que Tatsumi y Kurama se conocían desde antes, acaso tu sí?

.-Tampoco... espero que todo se arregle, no me gusta ver a Hiei mal... puede ser hasta peligroso.

Y ríe, Tsuzuki se queda extrañado ante eso pero igual sonríe, sólo que... siente una presencia detrás de él; deja el tazón y gira su vista, sus ojos se abren a lo que veían.

.-Tsuzuki!- dice un chico muy parecido a Hisoka, solo que éste tenía cabellos oscuros.

.-...ah?- Yusuke se queda extrañado al ver al chico que estaba enfrente, Asato se queda sorprendido al verlo.

.-Hi...jiri! ah! Que maravilloso es verte!- dice muy alegre Tsuzuki y abraza al chico, éste se extraña un poco pero corresponde.

.-Tsuzuki, que guste verte... como es que estás en Otaru?- se separa de Tsuzuki para verlo un poco, luego besa su mejilla y observa que no estaba solo-... eh, y quién es ese?

Cuando pregunta así, Yusuke lo mira un poco raro... no le gustaba que lo trataran como basura, así que aclara un poco su garganta y habla.

.-Mi nombre es Yusuke Urameshi chico, al menos dime el tuyo- eran las palabras de un chico serio.

.-...ah, soy **Hijiri Minase**... – le da su mano pero Yusuke no la acepta, algo que extraña a Tsuzuki y se interpone entre los dos chicos.

.-Ah chicos... pero dime Hijiri-kun, como es que estás aquí?

.-...mmm es que desean que de un concierto... ah, oye no quieres ir a comer en otro lugar? Yo te llevo a uno fabuloso- comenta el chico sin hacer caso a Yusuke.

.-Mou,... es que...- mira a Urameshi- andamos en misión y bueno, no tenemos todo el tiempo.

.-No importa! Vamos... no rechaces mi invitación!- jala un poco su brazo y el shinigami acepta, luego observa a Yusuke y éste no dice nada... no le agradaba el chico.

Al paso de unos minutos, los tres se encontraban en un restaurante muy elegante: Yusuke lo observaba todo bastante extrañado y nota que Tsuzuki se sentía bien ahí, Hijiri estaba a su lado y sonreía a cada momento.

.-...oye chico, te he visto en algún lado?- pregunta de pronto Yusuke, lo mira fijamente y eso pone un poco nervioso al violinista.

.-Eh?... yo a ti en mi vida te he visto...

.-Acaso lo conoces Yusuke?- pregunta de pronto Asato.

.-Mmm no lo se, es que... hace un tiempo Kuwabara y yo fuimos a una escuela de música y bueno, nos dedicamos a dar una gran paliza a unos chicos de ahí y,... escuchamos un violín y, un chico como él lo tocaba- señala el chico al violinista, éste se queda pensativo.

.-Así que... ustedes eran esos dos...- dice Hijiri y mira a Yusuke- admito que le diste un buen golpe a esos...

De nuevo, el ambiente se pone ligeramente serio, Tsuzuki abraza a Hijiri y éste sonríe... algo para Yusuke realmente insoportable.

.-Ya que te veo mi querido Tsuzuki, esta noche daré un concierto... por que no vas?...- le dice el chico de ojos verdes, sin mirar a Yusuke.

.-Concierto?... mmm pues no lo sé, debo terminar con una misión... y lluego regresar a casa antes de la medianoche...- comenta Asato y Hijiri mira a Urameshi de nuevo.

.-Así es, tenemos una misión y estamos de pasada por aquí...- explica Yusuke, el chico mira al shinigami fijamente.

.-Déjenme ayudarlos un poco... por favor...

.-Mmm... bueno... tú que dices Yusuke?- pregunta el shinigami al detective espiritual, algo que deja extrañado a Minase.

.-Lo que sea... entre más ayuda, más rápido terminamos esto- contesta el chico.

Así, Tsuzuki le habla un poco sobre lo que tienen que buscar... una especie de sello totalmente trasnparente que simbolizara el viento; el chico violinista lo escucha con atención y se queda un poco pensativo: Urameshi no entendía como era que ese shinigami lo conociera y al mismo tiempo, fuese tan parecido a Hisoka... así que se atreve a preguntar.

.-Oye Minase... eres familiar de Hisoka?- pregunta de pronto.

.-Yo,... no! nunca! Para nada lo somos!- sonríe el chico pero para sus adentros, no le agradó esa extraña comparación pero...- y dime Tsuzuki,... aún...- toca un poco la mano del shinigami que ni cuenta se había dado- sigues con ese Hisoka?

Yusuke nota que el chico estaba interesado en él... le parecía interesante ver la reacción del shinigami, éste nota el gesto del violinista y quita su mano para colocar la suya en su cabellera café.

.-Así es chico, somos pareja en todo momento! Solo que en esta ocasión, estoy con mi gran amigo Yusuke- y abraza al chico al punto de ponerlo casi morado.

.-...entiendo...- musita levemente el chico- ahora que me explicas lo que buscas, creo que se donde puede estar.

Al escuchar eso, ambos seres se asombran a tal noticia, no sabían que su trabajo sería mucho más fácil del lo que pensaban.

.-Me parece que en el hotel donde me hospedo pueda que esté el sello que buscan, dejen que los llevo yo y lo checan... les parece?

Tsuzuki al instante asiente pero Yusuke estaba un poco desconfiado, no le queda de otra que aceptar eso y Hijiri pide un taxi para ser llevados al lugar; Tsuzuki se acerca al detective para hablarle en su oído.

.-No seas desconfiado, es un buen chico... lo conocí porque necesitaba de nuestra ayuda.

.-Supongo...

Pero... no se daban cuenta que detrás de ellos dos, un coche los seguía... en su interior había alguien que hablaba por un celular, sus largos cabellos azabaches cubrían un poco su rostro.

.-Si... ya los sigo... – decía el hombre.

.-El koorime nos dio el lugar exacto donde están Tsuzuki y Urameshi- comenta un hombre del otro lado del aparato.

.-Bien... gracias Sensui-san... y Muraki?- pregunta el hombre mientras observa el taxi de adelante.

.-Ya está en otra cuidad...

.-De acuerdo, estoy por llegar... nos vemos- y cuelga el aparato para decirle al chofer que se detuviera en ese hotel.

Los chicos salen del taxi y, se asombran al ver el lugar tan elegante donde se hospedaba ese chico de nombre Hijiri.

.-Bueno, acompáñenme... les diré donde está el sello- comenta Minase y los otros dos asienten.

Entran al lugar y el violinista los guía hacia el elevador y de ahí, suben a uno de los pisos más altos.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la habitación... era un lugar muy grande y elegante, y Hijiri se acerca hasta una ventana la cual abre y les dice:

.-Es aquí arriba, pueden verlo?- comenta el chico y Yusuke se acerca.

.-Si, Tsuzuki! Mira... ahí está ese es el sello!- grita con alegría Urameshi.

.-Wow! Quiero verlo! Quiero verlo!- Tsuzuki se acerca igual y se asoma, ahí estaba ese sello... era una esfera como la de fuego pero esta era totalmente transparente y en su interior, tenía un hilo plateado que se movía con lentitud.

El problema de ese momento era, como rayos iban a tomar esa cosa si... estaba casi hasta arriba de ese lugar, Yusuke sin importarle decide subir para tomar la esfera; del modo que Tsuzuki se queda solo con Minase.

.-Hey Yusuke! Sólo... ten cuidado!- le dice el shinigami y el chico asiente.

.-Descuida!... estaré bien!

Y así lo hace, sube con lentitud y cuidado para no ser descubierto... observa que era una esfera no muy grande y no tendría dificultades para bajarlo. Mientras tanto, Tsuzuki se encontraba sentado en la cama viendo todo el lugar... Hijiri caminaba de un lado a otro ligeramente nervioso, tenía tiempo que no veía a ese shinigami.

.-Sabes... no imaginé verte de nuevo Hijiri-kun...- dice de pronto Tsuzuki y detiene al chico un poco nervioso.

.-Ya veo... igual pienso lo mismo, me da gusto verte bien...- sonríe Minase y se acerca lentamente al shinigami hasta sentarse con él.

En el mismo hotel, el hombre que vestía un traje rojo caminaba lentamente... tenía un sombrero que ocultaba un poco su rostro, sus ojos cafés estaban atentos a todo y se queda quieto unos instantes; quería saber la ubicación de esos chicos.

.-Bien... ya lo tengo casi...- y sigue su camino hasta tomar el elevador.

Hijiri tenía su mirada hacia el suelo y Tsuzuki coloca su mano en su hombro, eso hace enrojecer al chico y mirarlo de frente, de ver esos amatistas tan extraños... en adentrarse a esa mirada tan peculiar en Tsuzuki.

.-Yo...- y lo abraza, Asato se queda extrañado al gesto y más cuando caen y queda debajo de ese chico, ambos en esa cama.

.-...Hi...jiri...

.-Te he extrañado mucho... tenía ganas de verte!... de saberlo de nuevo de ti... mi querido Tsuzuki...

.-Pero... – no podía decir palabra alguna, había sido algo sorpresivo todo esto y más cuando...

Siente los labios de ese chico, de ese violinista que le mostró sus sentimientos en esa misión, que lo ayudó a salir de la oscuridad que un demonio lo sometió al ser poseído... de esa oscuridad que mostraba un poco la triste infancia que tuvo...

Yusuke por su lado estaba ya muy cerca de esa esfera, se sentía muy contento de ya tenerla pero... no se imagina que, ve una pequeña bomba de la cual no puede escapar.

.-Nani?...- se escucha la explosión y Urameshi pierde el equilibrio, intenta agarrarse pero fue tan fuerte que no alcanza a llegar y cae.

Al mismo tiempo, Tsuzuki siente que Yusuke estaba en un gran peligro y hace aun lado a Hijiri; ambos escuchan la explosión.

.-Por Kami!...- el shinigami sale por la ventana y observa que Yusuke caía, salta igual y va tras él... lo toma en sus brazos y desaparece para llegar a la habitación de un Hijiri sorprendido a la reacción de Asato.

Observa que no estaba herido y eso le causa un gran alivio, Hijiri se acerca al chico y nota que había perdido el conocimiento.

.-Pero... qué fue todo esto?...- dice Hijiri y siente como su mejilla era herida al senitr la hoja de una espada muy filosa.

.-Nani?

Los dos miran a alguien que estaba al fondo de esa habitación, sus cabellos largos y azabaches caian como cascada, sonreía un poco y los miraba divertido.

.-Nunca imaginé conocer a Tsuzuki... Muraki me habla tanto de ti que harta- eran las palabras de ese hombre.

.-Quien eres tú?- pregunta el shinigami.

.-... mi nombre es **Oriya**, un placer...

Al decir esas palabras, salta y logra golpear a Hijiri, queda muy cerca de Tsuzuki; Yusuke por su lado despertaba y su vista era un poco borrosa...

.-Ja, doy gracias que me encontraron el sello de este lugar y por eso... pueda que les pase la vida, aunque a ti no tanto Tsuzuki...- comenta Oriya un poco serio.

.-Me hablas como si me conocieras!- le dice el y lo toma de sus ropas.

.-Algo... si te conoce Muraki, es como si te conociera yo...- Asato estaba por golpearlo pero el hombre escapa con gran velocidad, toma la espada y amenaza a Hijiri con ella- pueda que lo mate si no dejan que tome el sello.

Ninguno de los presentes notan que Yusuke sale de nuevo de ese lugar y toma la esfera, cuando la siente en su poder... siente una presencia muy fuerte de ella.

.-_Bien, ya la tengo... ahora a detener a ese hombre..._- piensa el chico y llega al instante, se prepara para un Reigun.

.-Con que ahí está!- grita Oriya.

.-Tsuzuki... no le des la esfera... es de ustedes...- musita Hijiri sin moverse, seguía en las manos del enemigo.

.-Pero... – no sabía como actuar el shinigami.

.-Aun así no se la daré! Esto nos pertenece a nosotros!... de una buena vez lo destruiré!

Yusuke de ese modo lanza la esfera y está decidido a usar su Reigun para hacerla añicos, eso no lo permitiría Oriya; hace a un lado a Minase para correr tras ella.

.-Que harás Yusuke? Es peligroso destruirla de ese modo!- comenta Tsuzuki preocupado.

.-Descuida... he estado en peores momentos...jejeje...REIGUN!

De su dedo índice aparece una luz la cual se dirige a esa esfera que estaba en el aire aún pero, cual va siendo su sorpresa para él que... Oriya llega justo a tiempo y, con su espada crea una barrera espiritual la cual detiene el ataque de Yusuke y en sus manos cae la esfera.

.-Qué? Imposible!- se sorprende Yusuke ante eso.

.-Pero... como?...- Asato estaba en las mismas.

.-Jajajaja... torpes, esto va para nosotros... y bueno, ya que la tengo; será mejor irme de aquí, ustedes no podrán seguirme.

Saca de sus ropas lo que parecía ser un pergamino de color violeta y lo lanza; de ese papel aparece una niebla de color negro que toma la forma de un ser extraño... de un demonio.

.-Esto... es... Muraki!...- Tsuzuki nota que ese pergamino provenía de nada más y nada menos que de ese sensei, no entendía como ese hombre obtuviera eso.

.-No importa! Tenemos que acabarlo!- grita Yusuke al ver que ese demonio destruía todo a su paso.

Hijiri no entendía nada de lo que veían sus ojos pero, ve como ese demonio estaba a punto de cortarle su cabeza, no sin que Yusuke lo salvara.

.-Debemos de escapar de aquí! Tsuzuki, tú llevate a Hijiri!- ordena el Tantei.

.-Pero que dices? Esos demonios creados por Muraki son muy peligrosos... no podrías...

Urameshi mira con seriedad al shinigami, estaba totalmente decidido a acabarlo y Tsuzuki no tiene otra más que irse con el chico de ahí; carga a Hijiri y desaparecen... Oriya para ese momento se había ido en un helicóptero, dejando la orden al demonio de matar al chico.

.-Bien... te mataré de una buena vez... luego tomo el sello, ese Muraki se las verá conmigo...

Y el demonio ataca, Yusuke lo esquiva con gran facilidad y logra golpearlo, eso hace tambalear al ser y mira con ira a Urameshi; éste sonríe divertido y usa su Reigun de nuevo.

.-MUERE!- lanza una gran esfera de energía espiritual la cual hace polvo a ese demonio; con ello crea una gran explosión y sale del lugar el chico...

Tanto Tsuzuki como Hijiri estaban preocupados por Yusuke, pero éste primero fija su vista al verlo sano y salvo, tenía algunas heridas en su cuerpo, así como quemaduras.

.-Yusuke!- el shinigami estaba muy preocupado por él y lo abraza- que bueno que estás bien!

.-...si... descuida amigo, Hijiri no está herido, verdad?- pregunta Urameshi,

.-No lo estoy... gracias... pero, han perdido lo que buscaban- eso provoca que el violinista bajara su mirada, el shinigami coloca sus manos en sus hombros.

.-Ya no importa... lo que es importante es que estamos vivos... lo más seguro es que tengamos los otros tres.

.-Así es, sino... se los quitamos a ese Muraki, je- Yusuke golpea sus puños en señal de que no se le escaparía para un buen golpe.

.-Si es así... tengan suerte, y... cuidate Tsuzuki... creo que el concierto será para otra ocasión... ne?

.-Si, pero... si lo darás en Sapporo, ahí estaré!

Y abraza al chico, eso provoca un gran sonrojo al violinista y una gran sonrisa, sabía bien que ese shinigami de ojos amatistas tenía algo muy importante que realizar y no lo detendría... más porque, estaba trabajando con alguien como Yusuke, éste solo suspira un poco.

.-Bien Yusuke, será mejor que regresemos!- comenta Tsuzuki.

.-Si... aunque estemos completamente llenos de polvo y heridos jejeje... pero tú...- Yusuke se sorpende al ver que el shinigami no tenía herida alguna.

.-Ah,... bueno, como literalmente estoy muerto, mis heridas desaparecen casi al instante... jejejejeje, soy como... inmune! Jajajajaja!

Los dos chicos tienen una gota en su cabeza, después de todo tenía toda la razón... Tsuzuki y los demás shinigami pueden ser heridos pero sus heridas, se cierran casi al instante pero sienten el dolor como cualquier ser... de ese modo; el shinigami y el Tantei toman camino hacia el tren que los llevaría de regreso a Sapporo. 

**Fin del capítulo XVII**

Bueno, qué les pareció?... al igual que Hisoka y Hiei, ellos dos perdieron de sus manos el sello que les correspondía buscar, aunque lo sentí corto, no sé.. ustedes que dicen?... en fin, en el siguiente capítulo veremos la misión de Watari y Kurama!... podrán obtener el sello?... quien será el enemigo a efnrentar? y, dónde podría estar el siguiente sello?... esto y más en el siguiente capítulo de Eternity!

Antes de pasar a los reviews, creo que es necesario resaltar a dos personajes para muchos un tanto extraños... si, me refiero a Hijiri Minase y a Oriya, ambos son de Yami no Matsuei y hablaré de ellos un poco a continuación:

**Hijiri Minase:** este chico es igual a Hisoka en físico, sólo que su cabello es mucho más oscuro. Es todo un genio en el violín, y conoce a los shinigami porque se ve involucrado en una maldición de un demonio; cuando le transplantaron una córnea que necesitaba para no perder la vista. Hijiri se ve acosado por el demonio varias veces para quitarse la vida porque... si hace eso, la hija de un violinista(el donador de la córnea) sería suya, es decir, el alma de la pequeña caería en posesión de ese ser. Minase además de ser acosado por el demonio, el obtiene un violín el cual reacciona con su ojo y queda posesionado varias veces, así como su habilidad como músico aumenta y logra tocar una melodía de nombre Akuma no Trill(históricamente sería Il trino del diavolo de Guissepe Tartini, la melodía realmente existe y es H-E-R-M-O-S-A!) que se dice que es muy dificil de tocar por las notas tan complicadas. Este chico se enamora de Tsuzuki y cuando éste queda posesionado por el demonio, lo ayuda a salir de la oscuridad de su corazón que estaba siendo violada por el demonio, al final... siempre se quedó con la esperanza de volver a ver a Tsuzuki.

**Oriya:** bueno, este personaje sale en los últimos capítulos del ánime de Yami no Matsuei y en el manga creo que es en el tomo 8... ah kami, sale tan poco que es un tanto dificil de describir, vamos... es como Hiko de Ruroken pero menos musculoso XD y usa kimono, y... o.oU creo que es como un prostituto o algo así porque... él está como en una especie de esos lugares(-.-U dios se me fue el nombre!) y bueno, es el gran amigo de Muraki y parece que éste está enamorado del doctor... ya que en el anime se muestra preocupado porque piensa que no saldrá vivo tras secuestrarse a Tsuzuki. El sensei igual le tiene mucho aprecio pero no lo muestra...mmm, bueno, este personaje detiene a Hisoka, Tatsumi y a Watari en la busqueda de Tsuzuki cuando es secuestrado en un duelo de espadas (Oriya vs. Hisoka). Lo más raro de esta persona... es que no se sabe si posee poderes como Muraki, es muy bueno con la katana pero se hace el derrotado cuando es herido por Hisoka,... en este fic haré que mas o menos tenga poderes... y se une al clan del Sensei Muraki! XD... así que lo verán más seguido.

Ahora si... pasemos a los reviews, pero... en esta ocasión tengo a Sensui y a Tatsumi!... ahora si, la sección es toda suya!

Tatsumi- -.- gracias... y no será gratis!

Sensui- a mi me da igual, comencemos esto de una vez...

(Tatsumi toma la hoja)

**Valsed:** pues... como te diste cuenta, tampoco les fue bien, je... no sabiamos que Hijiri-kun anduviera por aquie, pero bueno, Hiei parece que desea trabajar con Muraki; ni modo... pero siento que lo hace por algo... bueno, gracias por el review y sigue leyendo el fic.

(Sensui toma la hoja)

**Yuki Kurama:** si... Hiei está en el cambio de bando, nos da la información encesaria para estar al tanto sobre los sello,... (mira a Tatsumi) no creo que él se deje para ser golpeado.

Tatsumi(serio)-... si quiere golpearme que venga él mismo, me da igual..

Sensui-... en fin, pues parece que Hisoka luego le descubrirá la jugada y bueno, no creo que reaccione con buenos ojos siendo como muchos me han contado, gracias por el review.

(Tatsumi toma la hoja)

**SenKo-kun:** comparto la misma opinión que tu, Tsuzuki es hermoso... pero lo del mensaje fue porque se preocupa mucho por Hisoka;... ah que envidia.

Sensui-... no que te gustaba Youko Kurama?

Tatsumi-... ejem, no te metas en mi vida privada por favor, en fin... si, Hisoka fue un poco distraído por lo del dinero... gracias por el review, ojalá te haya gustado la aparición de Hijiri-kun XD.

(Sensui toma la hoja)

**Rurouni-Andrea:**... bueno, como te diste cuenta... Hiei me dio el sello y con ello muestra que si, es un traidor... y ese chico, no sé porque no lo detuvo...

Tatsumi(leyendo el review)-... sexy?... jejeje (lo mira un poco)... pues si, no estás del todo mal.

Sensui(más serio y un poco ruborizado)- si claro,... quiero terminar con esto de una vez!... o.o eh, gracias chica, pero viendo bien... Tatsumi-san tampoco está del todo mal.

Tatsumi-...

Sensui- gracias por tu review... sigue leyendo el fic.

n.n gracias guapos!... ya pueden irse, son libres!

Tatsumi-... son... 45,345 yens y lo quiero en cheque.

O.O... ¬¬ si claro! aqui la que manda soy yo!... n.nU bueno disculpen por ellos, pero es momento de irnos y nos vemos en la siguiente actualización!

Bueno como último dato... les hago la invitación de la publicación de mi nuevo fic... se llama **Lust for blood** y se encuentra en la sección de Yami no Matsuei, si! es mi primer fic de este ánime! es un mundo alterno y ojalá sea de su agrado! n.n

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny n.n

(en la próxima actualización,... Muraki y Kuwabara... ejem, supongo que vivo XD)


	19. Sello espiritual III: Kusiro

**Capítulo 18: sello espiritual III: Kusiro**

****

_Tiempos antiguos... si, así parece ser; no entiendo como es que estoy en el Makai, ese lugar donde solo existe oscuridad y frialdad... _

_Me encuentro corriendo, siento que algo... alguien me persigue, estoy como Youko,... en este mismo instante soy Youko... el ladrón del Makai. _

_De pronto me detengo y miro hacia atrás, había una silueta que estaba detrás de mi y me miraba con mucha seriedad, lo peor de todo era que lo conozco... reconozco esa figura, sus ojos azulinos me miran... _

_.-Por qué?... pero si tu... si tu estabas muerto!- le digo aun con sorpresa en mi ser. _

_.-Muerto... lo sé, lo estuve...- dice esa silueta que no dejaba de mirarme, no era con esa mirada llena de cariño hacia mi; parecía otro... _

_Como observo que ese ser crea una neblina negra creada a partir de su propia sombra y le ordena atacarme, no lo podía creer... no puedo reaccionar en ese instante y siento como la sombra me envuelve en su manto oscuro... _

_.-Trai...dor...- le digo con una mirada llena de ira, odio... y descepción... _

_.-Youko... yo... – dice esa silueta y me ataca de nuevo, en ese momento logro escapar de su sombra y sigo corriendo. _

_.-Maldito... – musito mientras sigo corriendo. _

_Dentro de mi ser siento claramente como mi corazón se hacía pedazos al verlo, lo vi... y no es el mismo, no traía ya su larga cabellera café, sus gafas si eran las mismas, pero su mirada... su hermosa mirada igual había cambiado... cual va siendo mi sorpresa que... siento de nuevo esa sombra, entrar a mi cuerpo y herirme... de mi boca un hilo de sangre sale, mi asombro era tal; después de todo él, era el unico ser que podía matarme, por el simple hecho de conocerme bien... _

_.-Me las...pagarás... Tatsu... _

.-Hey Kurama! Ya llegamos! Despierta!

Kurama había despertado, se quedó dormido en el camino de Sapporo a la cuidad de Kusiro; su primera imagen fue Watari y se extraña un poco, el científico lo mira curioso.

.-Soñabas?- pregunta él.

.-Si... – responde Kurama tocándose su cabeza, era un sueño sobre su pasado... por su mente pasa la imagen de Tatsumi y baja la mirada.

.-Te pasa algo?... no te sientes bien?- Watari mira de un lado para el otro y coloca su mano en la frente del pelirrojo, para revisar si no tenía fiebre o algo por el estilo.

El chico kitsune sonríe nervioso a eso y quita la mano del shinigami, le daba a entender que era algo sin importancia y no era necesario preocuparse.

.-Gracias por despertarme... hacía tiempo que no me duermo de este modo- dice el chico al salir del tren con el shinigami.

.-Ah, no lo agradezcas...

De ese modo, los dos salen de la estación para observar el paisaje que se les presentaba... era un día bastante soleado pero... tanto Kurama como Watari se sienten un poco tensos, parecía como si el ambiente de ese lugar fuese tenso.

.-Eh... Watari, realmente estamos en Kusiro?- pregunta Kurama ligeramente alterado.

.-Si, en este mapa dice que estamos aquí... el ambiente si que es un poco tenso, jejejeje.

Así era, ven que no era una cuidad muy bonita que se diga; la gente que vivía ahí no era de muy buen ver... y se les quedaban viendo a los dos chicos, llamaban la atención un poco por su forma de vestir que era un poquito llamativa a comparación de la que esa gente vestía.

.-Y... por que no mejor buscamos donde está ese sello?- Kurama se sentía un poco extraño y más, porque un hombre con ropas ligeramente sucias y maltratadas se le acerca.

.-...hey... no tienes una moneda, guapo?

Watari observa eso y jala al pobre de Kurama hacia un sitio donde pudiesen estar un poco a salvo, realmente parecía una cuidad bastante conflictiva y todos los veían raro... así que el científico carga de pronto a un Kurama extrañado y, desaparecen del panorama.

A los pocos segundos, vuelven a aparecer pero en el aire; Kurama sentía un gran escalofrío y más porque estaban a una gran altura, podían ver la cuidad completa desde lo alto.

.-Watari... qué hacemos aquí?...- Kurama intentaba no ver hacia abajo, no le daban miedo las alturas pero no quería caer desde esa ahí.

.-Es mejor estar aquí, para planear la manera en como encontraremos el sello que nos tocó- comenta Watari.

Entonces, el científico intenta sacar algo de su bolsillo y eso provoca que descuide a Kurama y éste...

.-O.O...- Kurama siente como cae y cae.

.-Mmm a ver... según esto... dice que el sello puede estar por esta zona, mmm Kurama tu que piensas?- sonríe pero no escucha al chico... observa que...

Kurama estaba cayendo, y el shinigami se queda helado a lo que hizo; así que intenta alcanzar al chico antes de ser puré.

.-Kurama! Ahhh espera!

El chico pelirrojo, saca de su cabello una rosa y con ello, la transforma en un látigo que llega a un poste de luz y con eso se detiene; suspira tras sentir los pies en la tierra y que estaba a salvo, ya le habían platicado los otros shinigami, que Watari era un poco raro en esas cosas... se metía tanto en su trabajo que puede ser bastante descuidado, en todos los aspectos.

.-Ah... bien, y dónde estará?- Kurama nota que había perdido de vista a Watari; suspira porque eso le daba a entender que lo debía buscar... tomando en cuenta que estaba en una cuidad que NO conocía y tenía un ambiente muy tenso.

Watari por su lado buscaba en cada rincón al pelirrojo, en su mente se decía que era un tonto al dejarlo caer... solo deseaba que no le pasara nada, no quería quedarse sin pareja tan pronto.

.-Kurama... dónde estás?- decía en cada lado de esa extraña cuidad, le daba un poco de nervios que no lo encontrara... hasta que ve una silueta con cabellera pelirroja enfrente de él.

El shinigami rubio sonríe alegre de que al fín lo encontrara, asi su búsqueda del sello reiniciaría y no habría más problemas.

.-Ku-chan! Ya te encontré!- y coloca su mano en el hombro de ese Kurama y...

.-Yo no soy Ku-chan- un hombre de feo aspecto se voltea, eso lo deja petrificado, para nada era ese chico Kurama...

El pobre de Watari se siente tan apenado que no duda irse de ahí al instante, nunca imaginó equivocarse de ese modo y así, su búsqueda de nuevo por el chico, había dado inicio.

Por otro lado, Kurama había llegado a una zona realmente solitaria, no había ni un alma de persona por ahí y la zona no era la más agradable que se diga; camina con bastante cautela para no tener problema alguno en ese barrio de mala nota.

.-_Kurama tranquilo... no es la primera vez que has estado en un barrio, no creo que pase nada... no, no lo creo..._- decía para si mismo, aunque... de pronto siente algo que aprisiona sus piernas.

.-AYÚDEME! Me persiguen!

Para el pelirrojo era algo sorpresivo, baja su mirada y ve que una pequeña niña que lo abrazaba asustada; éste al principio no sabe que hacer y la separa un poco.

.-Oye... – decía él extrañado.

.-No me deje!... no quiero que me atrapen... no!... – decía la pobre niña con lágrimas, Kurama observa que tenía unos preciosos ojos verde azulados, así como una larga cabellera castaño claro y ligeramente rizado.

Y observa que al fondo estaban unos seres extraños que iban tras esa pequeña, Kurama nota que no eran seres comunes y corrientes sino...

.-Onis...- musita y hace a un lado a la niña, ya que no permitiría que la niña le pasara algo.

La pequeña nota que ese chico de cabellos pelirrojos y ojos esmeraldas corre hacia esos seres y los ataca al instante con su látigo de rosa; nunca imaginó que la persona con la que se topara, fuera capaz de salvarla.

No pasaron muchos minutos cuando Kurama acabó con esos seres; una de las cosas que más le molestaban al kitsune, era que los niños fuesen víctimas de los demonios y hasta de los mismos seres humanos, no lo podía permitir: la niña ve como Kurama se acerca a ella, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

.-Estás bien pequeña?- dice él en tono amable.

.-Ah... yo... GRACIAS!- y lo abraza, llora de nuevo y el chico adivina que posiblemente esos seres la venían persiguiendo desde hace un tiempo.

.-Descuida, ya estás a salvo... pero dime, como es que te seguían?- pregunta Kurama.

.-... me querían matar, yo no he hecho nada malo... – decía la pequeña limpiándose sus lágrimas.

.-Ya veo... y como te llamas?

.-... mi nombre es Ayumi... y tu?- pregunta la niña mirándolo fijamente.

.-Soy... Kurama, mucho gusto Ayumi-chan- al decir esas palabras, el chico de ojos verdes besa con elegancia la mano de la chica, del modo que ésta se sonroja un poco al gesto.

Entonces, Suichi mira hacia varios puntos del lugar donde estaban... sentía una presencia que se acercaba y mira a la chica.

.-Creo que hay alguien más por aquí... no te muevas, yo la detendré.

Ayumi asiente y mira que Kurama de nuevo saca su látigo de rosa, algo muy extraño era que el pelirrojo ni se había percatado que la niña estaba de testigo de sus poderes... pero lo importante, era mantenerla fuera de peligro.

Estaba por atacar Kurama cuando... ve que la persona que se acercaba era nada más y nada menos que...

.-Watari!- dice el kitsune sorprendido.

.-Kurama! Ahhhh! Que bello es encontrarte!- y corre para abrazar al chico de la emoción de verlo de nuevo, éste casi pierde el aire con ese gesto y la niña ríe a eso.

.-Y dónde...estabas?- pregunta él.

.-Pues buscándote!... a mil disculpas... es que... me distraje y...- y fija su vista en la pequeña Ayumi- y esta pequeña? O.O

.-Acabo de salvarla, la seguían unos oni... muy raro verdad?

.-...esos seres siempre rondan por este lugar...- dice de pronto la niña, lo que llama la atención de los dos chicos.

Ella les dice que desde hace unos días están rondando por toda la cuidad, y que muchos la seguían para matarla, Watari se acerca a ella para verla un poco.

.-Y dime pequeña, no sabes por qué te quieren?... es muy raro...

.-No lo se, pero... me pueden acompañar a mi casa?... me da miedo irme solita...- comenta la pequeña bastante apenada.

.-Iba a decir algo como eso, no es bueno que una pequeña esté por estos lugares tan solitarios- dice Kurama y la chica baja la mirada, pues el chico de nuevo había sonreído.

Al final, los dos deciden acompañarla a su casa, ella los guía hasta lo que es su casa... ambos observan que no era muy grande, y algo vieja... lo que más les sorprende era que la niña vivía sola...

.-Esta es mi casa, y aquí vivo...- dice ella mientras hace una pequeña reverencia, ambos seres ven que ella vivía con lo mínimo.

.-Y vives sola?...- pregunta de pronto Kurama, Ayumi baja la cabeza un poco.

.-Si... pero antes vivía con mi mamá, pero ella me dejó aquí un día... se fue con su novio y no regresó más...- y comienza a llorar, el kitsune se siente mal al preguntarlo.

.-Perdón... no debí.

.-Descuida... Ku-chan... puedo decirte así?- comenta la niña un poco más tranquila, Watari se acerca a ella.

.-No imaginé que alguien como tu viviera sola...- Watari acaricia un poco el cabello de la niña y ella sonríe un poco.

.-Quieren un poco de agua?- preguna la niña y los dos chicos asienten.

De ese modo, Ayumi se va de ahí dejando a los chicos sentarse en un sofa viejo y un poco sucio; nunca imaginaron todo eso y Watari toma la palabra.

.-Y ahora que haremos?... supongo que ella vio usar tus poderes, ne?... llegué a ti porque sentí tu poder.

.-Eso no me importa, si es necesario... luego de encontrar el sello le borraré la memoría con un brebaje que puedo preparar con algunas plantas, algo me dijo que la salvara.

.-Ya veo... pero, no sé... sentí algo raro en esa niña, no lo sientes tú?- comenta un poco más serio.

.-... puede ser...

Y en ese instante, la puerta de entrada suena... parecía que alguien la estaba tocando y Watari decide abrirla, era una señora un poco gordita que traía lo que parecía ser comida. La señora se espanta al ver a Watari.

.-Ah! quien es es usted?- grita la señora y alza los alimentos, y Watari los atrapa a tiempo- son conocidos de Ayu-chan?

.-Algo así- dice Kurama mientras se acerca.

.-No sabía que ella tuviera amigos... bueno, yo me voy, no quiero que mi esposo me vea que le llevo esto, se enojaría mucho- y con eso, la señora se va de ahí, el shinigami y el kitsune se miran... realmente que todo era muy raro.

.-Pobre niña... – dice Watari.

.-Me hace sentir mal...

Ven en el interior del lugar que la niña traía tres vasos con agua en una bandeja, caminaba con cuidado para no tirarlos pero... algo los deja helados, ella siente un gran dolor en su pecho y cae al suelo.

.-Ayumi!- corre Suichi para evitar que la niña se golpeara en el suelo.

.-... ah... mi pecho... me duele...- dice ella y su vista se torna borrosa y termina sin conocimiento.

.-Será mejor que la recostemos en el sillón- ordena el científico y así lo hacen... Watari comienza a revisarla pero, no puede hacerlo; al tocar a la niña en su abdomen siente una descarga la cual lo hace retroceder al instante.

.-Qué pasó Watari?- pregunta Kurama sorprendido.

.-Es... una barrera espiritual... imposible!- decía el científico sin palabras, no entendía como una pequeña puede crear eso- aparte, por unos instantes sentí una fuerza muy extraña desprenderse de su cuerpo.

Eso los deja más extrañados, deciden que lo mejor sería que dejaran descansar a la niña y luego hacerle algunas preguntas cuando despertara... Watari camina un poco por el lugar que era bastante pequeño y Kurama cuida de la niña.

Mientras eso ocurre, Ayumi despierta lentamente... le dolía un poco su cabeza y observa que Kurama estaba su lado adormilado, pero al sentir que se movía abre sus ojos.

.-Ku- chan...- dice la niña-... me desmayé, verdad?

.-... si, como te sientes?- pregunta él.

.-Un poco mareada, suele pasarme seguido... pero ya me acostumbré- sonríe la niña y deja extrañado a Kurama.

Watari los veía y ve un pequeño brillo que parpadeaba de un pequeño aparato que tenía en sus manos, era una especie de detector de energía espiritual y te daba una medida de lo fuerte o débil que puede ser... pero se queda más extrañado... era muy fuerte ese poder, lo suficiente para que sea un...

.-Kami?... acaso ella...- murmura y observa su aparato-... es un sello espiritual?...- sigue revisando lo que le mostraba ese aparato y se da con esa sorpresa, era algo increíble pero ella era uno de esos sellos- _pero esta energía... la desprende, no es de ella misma,... es como si proviniera de su interior..._- pensaba el chico e intenta analizar las cosas.

Kurama platicaba un poco con esa chica, realmente tenía unas horas de conocerla y le tenía un gran aprecio; Ayumi le decía cosas como las que deseaba ser un médico y ayudar a la gente... además de tener amigos porque siempre estaba solita, muchos la hacían a un lado porque decían que era extraña.

.-Pero tu eres muy agradable Ayumi-chan, la verdad...- comenta Kurama con una bella sonrisa en sus labios.

.-...ya ves... muchos no piensan eso, pero, dime tú... tienes novia?

Con esa pregunta... Kurama se sonroja bastante, novia... exactamente no tenía pero... recuerda a Hiei en ese momento y luego, a Tatsumi.

.-_Será correcto decirle que tengo novio?..._- piensa el chico, no quería incomodar a la niña-... eh, pues algo asi...

.-Entonces tienes novio?... y como es... es lindo como tú?... te quiere mucho?

Con esas preguntas lo dejá más sonrojado, si que la niña después de todo no le importaba la preferencia sexual... y Kurama, sonríe un poco aunque su mirada se torna un poco oscura... pues Hiei era su novio aunque... en ese mismo instante estaba con Tatsumi.

.-Je, si...

.-Ah, bueno... pero... puedes ser mi hermanito?...- le dice mientras toma su mano, eso deja mas extrañado al chico, aunque comprende que la niña estaba muy sola.

.-...je, claro... puedes ser mi hermanita, siempre he querido tener un hermano o hermana, soy hijo único- sonríe el chico para luego abrazarla-... si es así, que te parece si te vienes conmigo y Watari? Así no estarías sola.

Ayumi se sorprende a esa noticia, ese chico que la salvó de los oni le pide que se fuera con ellos, éste se separa de ella un poco.

.-Qué dices?... asi no estarías en este lugar.

.-De veras?... si puedo irme contigo...- ella se pone muy alegre con ello, y besa la mejilla del chico- claro que me voy contigo, no me vas a dejar sola... verdad?

Asiente Kurama, y ambos juntan sus dedos meñiques en señal de que sería una promesa, Watari le hace una señal al chico para que se acercara a él; tenía que decirle lo que acaba de descubrir.

.-Qué pasa Watari?

.-...verás, acabo de encontrar el sello espiritual que buscamos...- eran las palabras de un científico preocupado.

.-Si? eso es muy bueno... y dónde está?

Watari se queda por unos segundos en silencio, había visto todo y le daba un poco de tristeza, al darse cuenta que el sello estaba en el interior de la chica... ellos debían...

.-Ayumi... ella tiene el sello que buscamos...- musita el científico.

.-Nani?... pero, como te diste cuenta?- pregunta con asombro.

.-Su cuerpo desprende una energía espiritual muy especial... no hay duda que es ella pero... lo peor de todo es que... está... en su interior...

Eso ensombrece la mirada del kitsune, Watari le dio a entender que, debía morir la pequeña para obtenerlo... Kurama mira serio al científico, quería alguna otra respuesta o, alguna otra solución para evitar eso, no quería ver de nuevo a un niño muerto, ni menos a su causa.

.-Lo siento Kurama... esto es uno de los tristes deberes de un shinigami,... igual debemos matar a veces a las personas para lograr lo que nos piden...

.-Lo sé, pero... no, no puedo hacerlo!... no quiero matar a la niña!... – dice Kurama totalmente transtornado a esa noticia.

.-Kurama, pero si no lo hacemos... el enemigo igual puede hacerlo, eso sería peor!- explica Watari y nota que la mirada del pelirrojo cambia un poco.

.-No sé pero... yo no dejaré que muera Ayumi.

Y se escucha un grito... ambos chicos notan que se trataba de Ayumi; Kurama es el primero en correr y cual va siendo su sorpresa de ver a varios oni intentando atacar a la niña, ella estaba en un rincón asustada.

.-Ku-chan! Ayudame!- gritaba la pobre niña y Watari crea una especie de dragón al sacar de su bolsillo, un pincel entintado y un pergamino; toma vida el dibujo y éste ataca a esos seres.

.-Ayumi!- Kurama por lo tanto corre y la carga para sacarla de ahí.

.-Kurama! Llévatela lejos! Intentaré detenerlos!- le ordena el científico y así lo hace el kitsune de ojos esmeraldas.

Los dos salen corriendo de ese lugar, Ayumi escondía su rostro en el pecho del chico para no ver, detestaba esos seres que a cada rato intentaban matarla; Kurama por su lado corría y observa que terminan siendo rodeados, los oni eran un poco más grandes que él y tenían un aspecto terrible.

.-...denos a la niña- decía uno.

.-Nunca- responde Kurama.

.-Dénosla...

No lo haría Kurama, saca su látigo rosa y le dice a la niña que todo estaría bien y la baja para quedar detrás de él.

.-Ku-chan...

Entonces, el chico se prepara para atacar; utiliza su arma con la cual mata a esos demonios, no iba a permitir que tocaran a la chica.

.-No podrán tocarme o... tocarla... Ayumi! Corre yo iré detrás de ti mientras los acabo!

.-...de... de acuerdo...

La niña obedece y corre, Kurama iba tras ella... sabía que debía hacer algo más, porque eran muchos demonios; no entendía bien como era que esos seres andaban por ahí, no lo entendía... Watari por su lado había salido casi ileso de la casita y él, junto con su 'dragón' van en busca de Kurama y Ayumi.

Las calles de esa cuidad eran muy oscuras a pesar de que había luz eléctrica(ya había llegado la noche), daban un aspecto ligeramente lúgubre y se escuchan los pasos rápidos de Ayumi, corría con todas sus fuerzas mientras escucha como Kurama mataba a esos seres con su látigo, hasta que... algo la paraliza; observa en el suelo y un símbolo de color violeta se hace presente...

.-Nani?... qué es esto?- dice ella al no poder moverse.

Al mismo tiempo, Kurama ya no puede ver a la niña; eso lo deja helado porque una gran oscuridad envuelve al lugar... no podía ir hacia delante o hacia atrás; siente un poder muy fuerte.

.-_Este poder... lo he sentido antes..._

Ayumi intentaba de todas formas moverse y ve al fondo una silueta que sonreía... nota que se acercaba lentamente hasta quedar a pocos metros de ella; era un hombre muy alto y de cabellos platinos, su piel era muy blanca y vestía todo de blanco.

.-Ah, que bueno es encontrarte... pequeña Ayumi- dice el hombre de pronto.

.-Quién es?

.-Mi nombre... no tiene mucha importancia decirlo pequeña, ah... realmente que tu amiguito Kurama si es problemático, al igual que Watari-san.

Con eso. la niña nota que ese hombre no tenía buenas intenciones con ella.. así que grita con todas sus fuerzas para pedir auxilio.

.-Imposible, nadie puede escucharte estamos bajo un hechizo que yo mismo hice; en una oscuridad total, en la cual solo los que tengan un poder espiritual muy fuerte pueden sentirlo y verlo,... Kurama anda por aquí pero le costará trabajo encontrarte... jejeje, lo mismo para Watari-san.

.-Déjeme ir!... onegai!

Watari igual siente una magia muy poderosa, observa que al fondo del lugar había una gran oscuridad.

.-Imposible... esto... es el poder de Muraki!- y no lo piensa dos veces, se adentra al lugar.

El kitsune estaba en medio de la nada, buscaba de alguna manera a la niña; al mismo tiempo al dueño de ese hechizo, miraba hacia todos lados y concentra su poder... mientras tanto, Muraki se acercaba lentamente a la niña.

.-Bien... lo mejor será que me des lo que busco...

.-Eh?... qué cosa?- dice la niña.

.-Mmm un hermoso sello espiritual, pero... dolerá un poco, así que tendré que detenerte bien.

Ayumi no entendía nada pero siente como unos hilos que parecían cabellos la hacían prisionera, siente gran dolor porque sentía que se adentraban a su pequeño cuerpo, unos pequeños hilos de sangre salen de ella..

.-Kyaaaaa! Yaaaaaaa... – gritaba la niña.

.-Bien,... es momento- Muraki junta sus manos y creando una esfera grande, era violeta y a su alrededor un aura roja lo rodeaba, la lanza a la chica... y grita, siente como le succionaban algo, no podía soportar el dolor.

Kurama logra escucharla, su fino oído lo capta y usa una vez más su látigo para romper el lugar... seguía la misma oscuridad pero escucha los gritos de Ayumi más cerca.

.-Je... casi lo tengo...

Una esfera de color café salía lentamente del cuerpo de la niña, ella se movía y los hilos la apretaban más... sus ropas lentamente se manchaban de sangre; al final, sale volando esa esfera y un pequeño hueco queda en la niña, parecía que estaba en shock... no respondía.

.-Bien...- se dice Muraki en tono vencedor.

En ese mismo instante, una planta carnívora sale de pronto y Muraki logra detenerla con una barrera... ve que se trataba de Kurama y estaba muy furioso.

.-Así que eras tú... maldito Muraki!- eran las palabras de un chico muy enojado, para Muraki era lo mejor que podía ver, una sonrisa en sus labios se forma.

.-Kurama... es un honor verte de nuevo... pero no entiendo por qué ese comportamiento, si de todas maneras tenían que matar a la pequeña para obtener el sello...

Con eso, Kurama se queda en silencio; tenía toda la razón y no podía aceptarlo... nota que Muraki seguía hablando.

.-Da gracias que yo te hice ese favor, o que... buen Kurama, no quieres que otro niño... muera a tu causa?

Se queda sin palabras, como sabía que él, en un tiempo atrás... peleó contra un niño en un juego de video y al derrotarlo, ese niño murió; mira con más ira a Muraki.

.-Bueno... aun la pequeña sigue viva, pero no es recomendable que lo esté... sin darse cuenta puede llamar al sello y éste regresará a su cuerpo y no...- y saca de su espalda una espada, la cual hiere por completo a la niña, sin algún sentimiento se la entierra y Kurama ve como de los ojos de la niña, unas lágrimas salían.

.-... no... no... NOOOOOO!- Kurama estaba más que furioso y ataca a Muraki, éste estaba divertido a esa reacción y evita con facilidad el ataque del kitsune.

.-Je, no puedes... – y hace que el ataque de Kurama regrese a él, del modo que varias heridas se crean su cuerpo y cae rodando.

.-No,... te mataré...- aparece pétalos de rosa que iban directo a Muraki y las quema al crear una barrera de fuego.

.-Ya te lo dije... era el destino de la pequeña... me tengo que ir, aún falta un sello más jejeje.

Y se va, con ello, el hechizo se rompe y Ayumi cae al suelo casi sin vida... Watari había llegado al final de todo, observa como Kurama tenía en sus brazos a la pequeña; no podía creer lo que veía:

.-Ayumi... – musita Kurama.

.-...Ku...-ch...an...- era lo último que podía decir, sus ojos aún se mantenían abiertos; ahora sin vida y eso hace sentir peor a Kurama, éste no lo soporta mas y la abraza con fuerza; se separa de ella y cierra sus bellos ojos.

.-Kurama...- Watari se acerca a él y éste lo mira con una tristeza en su mirada.

.-Está muerta... y no pude hacer nada...- se decía así mismo.

.-Pero no te culpes... créeme que a mi me hubiese dolido matarla, o a ti... – toma a la niña en brazos.

No decía nada, Kurama baja la mirada llena de coraje... ya estaba decidido, en cuanto llegara ese momento, mataría a Muraki; se vengaría de la muerte de esa pequeña que en poco tiempo estimó mucho y queria hacerla feliz...

.-Veo que se llevaron el sello, ne?

.-Si... Muraki se lo llevó, igual me dio coraje por no obtenerlo...

Los dos se van de ahí, con la niña en brazos y serían los únicos que llegarían más tarde... pues debían hacer algo con el pequeño cuerpo de Ayumi, así como la ira hacia Muraki crecía en su interior. 

**Fin del capítulo XVIII**

AHHH! debo reconocerlo, en este capítulo me dieron ganas de golpear un poco a Muraki!... ahhh, hacerle eso a la pequeña! pero bueno, como dice él, si no fue él... hubiera sido Kurama o Watari y peor. Además de todo, este fue el capítulo más largo que he escrito!... jejeje, es que fue en un momento que esta bien inspirada que sobrepasó a mi límite común XD, pero... me gustó tanto que decidí dejarlo así n.nU, en fin, espero que haya sido de su agrado y no odien más al sexy doctor!

En fin... así como los demás, Watari y Kurama fallaron en su misión, ahora falta la pareja más dispareja de todo Sakura no Tsuki... Kuwabara y Tatsumi! XD que pasará, ellos lograran obtener el sello?... o, serán capaces de matarse mútuamente por la falta de paciencia de ambos?... esto y más en el siguiente capítulo de este fic!

Bien... a quien tenemos hoy... mm (mira al fondo que están un Muraki un poco fastidiado y a su lado, a un Kuwabara mirando feo al doctor) eh, n.nU es su turno chicos... y ¬¬ nada de asesinatos con maldiciones Muraki! todos queremos muerto a Kuwabara y si lo harás, hazlo rápido y práctico!

Kuwabara- que? ¬¬ hey!

Muraki- -.- pues al paso que vas, debería de lanzarte alguna maldición.

¬¬ ejem... si haces eso Muraki, T.T Hiei se pondrá triste porque no tendrá a quien molestar!

Kuwabara- ¬¬ ahhhh NI QUE FUESE UN CHISTE!

(silencio total)

... ejem, bueno... sigan con esta sección n.nU

(Muraki toma la hoja)

**Rasmus Winter Amy Ylonen:** ah... que bueno es verla por aqui Amy-san, n.n a Bunny-san le dio gusto verte por aqui y bueno... pues Hisoka-kun quien sabe donde anda pero aqui la jefa conejo me dijo que hará lo posible para convencer al chico de que tenga una cito contigo... vale?

Kuwabara- hey! mejor conmigo! (guiñe el ojo pero Muraki lo empuja a un lado)

Muraki- ejem bueno.. -.- no creo que quieras a esta cosa, mm Hijiri... pues si, creo que todos pensamos lo mismo, yo casi ni lo conozco y ya me dieron ganas de asesinarlo bonito XD, claro... disfrutaré mas con ese Kuwabobo, jejejejeje... bueno, Tatsumi-san si que se pasa... el pobre de Hiei-kun sufre mucho pero, supongo que luego estará contento si Kurama-kun regresa con él u.u... bueno, muchas gracias por tus reviews y esperamos verte pronto,... ah si!... dice la conejo que pronto tendrá escaner y te pasará algunos dibujillos locos -.-U.

Kuwabara(se levanta con dificultad)- ahhh... mios, dibujos míos?...

Muraki- -.- no, ... bueno, gracias Amy-san... eh, n.n gracias por lo de sexy!

(Kuwabara toma la hoja)

**SenKo-kun:** ah! pues para mi, ese tal Hijiri o como se llame es un baka! -.- yo soy MUCHO mejor que él, pues si, como la vez chica?... ese loco de Oriya y Tsuzuki no se conocían, celoso? ahhhh! pues que tiene Tsuzuki que no tenga yo? ¬¬

Muraki(se acomoda sus lentes)-...todo.

Kuwabara- ¬¬ ahhhh! -.- en fin, gracias por el review chica y sigue leyendo este fic!

(Muraki toma la hoja)

**Valsed:** mmm bueno, Oriya lo detuvo porque tenía en sus manos un pergamino que yo mismo le di... ningun ser puede atrevesar las barreras espirituales que creo...solo alguien demasiado poderoso y bueno, en esa ocasión ese chico no pudo, así como en este momento con Kurama cuando tomé el sello del cuerpo de la pequeña -.- , en fin... aqui como viste, Kurama y Watari tampoco lograron su objetivo y ya solo queda la pareja dispareja.

Kuwabara- ¬¬ ya era hora! ¬¬ SIEMPRE KUWABARA AL ÚLTIMO! sigo sin pasar que en el programa YO casi ni sali al final! ahhh quiero a mi representante!

Muraki- -.- si claro, para que? no se supone que tu programa acabó hoy? emmm y cuéntale los años que ya tiene XD de salir al aire...

Kuwabara- ¬¬ cállese doctor psicópata violador de menores...

(Muraki lo mira muy frio... serio, amenazante y sonríe malignamente, el bobo decide callarse)

Muraki- u.u disculpen la escena anterior,... gracias por el review...

(Kuwabara temeroso toma la hoja)

**NeKot:** ahh... si, ese enano loco nos traicionó, al parecer Hisoka ya se dio cuenta de ello y será capaz de ver que pasa realmente, mmm bueno Hijiri... a petición de algunas amigas locas de la conejo y del mismo Hisoka, no se tiene pensado aparecer de nuevo en la historia, bueno... al menos por ahora n.nU, ya que luego la loca de la jefa se le ocurre a última hora...(siente la mano de Muraki diciéndole que Bunny lo ve con ganas de matarlo)... n.nU eh, Bunny-sama por ahora no lo hará, jejeje...

Muraki- Oriya seguirá apareciendo, ya que me ayudará en mis planes y claro... en tratar de deshacerse de los Tantei y los shinigami n.n...

Kuwabara- y bueno, todos sabran lo que les pasó en sus misiones ya cuando estén de regreso a Sapporo... que es dentro de poco, bueno... gracias por el review!

(Muraki toma la hoja)

**Rurouni-Andrea:** jejejeje... muchas gracias chica, tu igual eres muy linda (guiñe el ojo) cuando quieras puedo ayudarte en algo que tengas dudas eh?... claro, sin que el zorrito gruñon se entere XD (con una rosa roja en su mano)... es para ti n.n...

Kuwabara- ¬¬ ah... otro cursi con sus rosas, keh!

Muraki(perdiendo la paciencia)- ¬¬ será mejor que tengas algo por decir, no volverás a ver la luz del día!... -.-U ah, pobre de mi, para eso, perfiero a mi hermano... grrrr, lo mato lo mato... bueno, n.n cuidate Andrea, pues Bunny aun no tiene terminada la historia pero ya anda en esas, gracias por el review!

n.n muchas gracias... y bueno, es todo por ahora... de nuevo les doy las gracias por todos los que lo leen y dejan o no reviews! gracias! y bueno pues nos vemos en la siguiente actualización de Sakura no Tsuki!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny n.n


	20. Sello espiritual IV: Muroran

**Capítulo 19: sello espiritual IV: Muroran**

****

Todo parecía tranquilo en el tren... aunque, en uno de esos vagones, dos seres parecían que no podian ni verse; buscaban las manera adecuada para no verse, ni siquiera mirarse a los ojos... ya que, desde que habían despertado, ambos hombres ya sacaban chispas de sus ojos.

Uno de ellos tenía el cabello color zanahoria y ojos pequeños, sostenía entre sus manos una revista; un cómic que parecía ser algo extraño y enfrente de él, un hombre más alto que él que tenía cabellos castaños oscuros y ojos azulinos, ocultos en unas delgadas gafas leía con mucha atención un libro...

El tren se detiene y se escucha el anuncio que de habían llegado a Muroran, la cuidad que quedaba al sur de Sapporo. Los dos seres se levantan al mismo tiempo y ni se fijan que salían al instante... así que chocan, la revista y el libro caen...

.-Eres un baka! Fíjate por donde andas!- dice el de lentes.

.-Ah... el baka es usted! Tatsumi no baka!- responde el más joven.

.-Cállate Kuwabara! Yo mando aquí- contesta más molesto Tatsumi.

Con eso, ambos se miran de forma fulmimante; realmente del grupo, ellos eran los que peor se llevaban... tanto Tatsumi odiaba a Kuwabara como éste lo odibaba a él.

.-...ah! maldita sea! No podemos llevarnos así!... sigo sin entender como es que me tocó alguien como tu Kuwabara!- decía Tatsumi realmente molesto y Kazuma mantenía sus brazos cruzados.

.-Lo mismo pienso... luego haré cuentas con Koenma!- refunfuña y fija su vista en otro lado.

Ambos seres suspiran, no podían estar en ese plan... ni menos en una misión bastante urgente como en la que se encontraban, tenían el tiempo encima y no podían desperdiciarlo en esas peleas.

.-Bien... te propongo algo Kuwabara...- dice de pronto Seichiro.

.-Qué cosa?... solo no me vayas a salir que, te vas a buscar a Kurama porque ya no puedes vivir ni un segundo sin él.

Cuando dice eso, Tatsumi primero lo ve con ganas de matarlo y después... un ligero rubor sale de sus mejillas para darle al final la espalda; eso hace sonreír al chico, ya que logró hacer sentir pollo al pobre secretario.

.-... mira Kuwabara, piensa lo que quieras, Kurama ahorita es lo de menos; me importa mas el sello... tratemos de llevarnos un poco mejor, así terminaremos con esto lo más pronto posible...

.-Hasta que dices algo amable, siempre me tratas como basura... de acuerdo, intentaré tratarte mejor.

Niguno vuelve a decir palabra alguna y salen del lugar... pero... cual va siendo la sopresa de ambos que...

.-Eh... qué pasa aquí?... realmente seguimos en Japón?- eran las palabras de un Kazuma sorprendido.

Tatsumi estaba en las mismas pero no lo muestra... esa reacción se debía a que, parecían que estaban en un lugar muy extraño para ellos: los letreros, las pantallas de comerciales que estaban en lo alto de algunos edifcios... se encontraban en otro idioma, uno muy diferente al japonés.

.-Pero que es todo eso?- Kuwabara se queda helado.

.-...alemán...- musita Seichiro, el Tantei lo escucha.

.-QUE? Alemán? Pero... estamos en Japón! No en Alemania!

.-Baka, ¬¬ acaso nunca escuchas las noticias o lees el periódico?- le pregunta bastante molesto al chico.

Kazuma se rasca un poco la cabeza, era muy raro en su poco vocabulario encontrar esas dos palabras, lo único que veía eran caricaturas, peleas y leía cómics... pero ver noticias y periódico, era muy aburrido para él.

.-Ignorante!... – le dice Tatsumi- no importa, nos las arreglaremos...

.-Que, acaso no sabe?

Y no le contesta, pero el chico le dio en el blanco... Tatsumi sabía algunos idiomas pero, lo malo era que el alemán era el único que no conocía en su totalidad; no quería dárselo a conocer, su orgullo era muy grande.

Deciden caminar ambos por las calles... ahora si se habían metido en un gran problema, ya que debían de ingeniárselas para obtener información del sello espiritual correspondiente al agua.

.-Bien! Y ahora que haremos?... al menos hay algo de información sobre el sello?- pregunta Kazuma al detenerse.

.-Cállate quieres? Intento pensar en como lo haremos!

.-Ah, claro! No la tenemos porque se te olvidó gracias al estar tanto tiempo con Kurama!... ah... realmente que eres un loco! Y eso que Hiei aún no te ha deseado matar...

No lo soporta más y golpea a Kuwabara en cara, éste cae al suelo y mira la mirada asesina del shinigami; lo estaba sacando de quicio.

.-Mira chico, no te metas en asuntos que no te incumben... estamos en un momento de trabajo!

Kuwabara para nada dejaría que su orgullo fuera enterrado por ese secretario, así que no lo piensa ni dos veces y se lanza para golpear a Seichiro; éste sonríe divertido porque era mucho más veloz que él y detectaba a tiempo sus ataques.

.-Eres un maldito presumido!- le decía Kuwabara.

.-Y tú, un lento! No sé como eres un detective espiritual...- le dice él mientras esquiva los ataques, aunque... uno de ellos no logra detenerlo, siente el puño de Kazuma en su estómago, así como la falta de aire.

Tatsumi cae de rodillas y mira con ira al chico, éste reía pero ve como se levanta el secretario y lo golpea también, los dos se agarran y pelean a puño... habían perdido la cordura y no habría nadie que los detuviera.

La gente que estaba en los alrededores ven el espectáculo asombrados, se notaba a simple vista que eran extranjeros... rubios, de ojos claros y no hablaban casi el japonés, Muroran era una cuidad casi extranjera, una zona donde muchos extranjeros viven y sobresalían los alemanes...

Así que le pelea seguía, los dos hombres se golpeaban en donde fuera necesario, así como se defendían... era muy raro ver a Tatsumi en ese estado pero, Kuwabara era el insecto exacto para ponerlo de ese humor; no usaban sus poderes porque estaban conscientes de que llamarían la atención, más de la que han provocado.

Entonces, una señora decide llamar a la policía para detener a esos dos y no tardó mucho en llegar; los policías salen de los autos y se acercan a la zona de pelea, Tatsumi y Kuwabara se miraban de forma asesina pero... se detienen, miran que un grupo de varios policías los rodeaban con pistolas en sus manos.

.-Mira lo que provocaste... baka- musita Tatsumi.

.-Si claro... tú lo provocaste...- decía Kuwabara al ver en el ovillo del ojo a los policías.

.-_Deténganse! Es una orden de la policía!_- dice uno en alemán.

.-_Están arrestados por peleas callejeras, no se muevan de ahí y obedezcan!_- les dice otro.

Pero los dos chicos no entendían ni una sola palabra, veían raros a los policías... así que Seichiro mira ligeramente a Kuwabara, para darle a entender que lo mejor que se podía hacer en este instante era:

.-Ah?... a dónde vas Tatsumi!

El shinigami salta y aterriza a unos metros alejados de los oficiales, éstos se sorprenden y van tras él; Kuwabara capta hasta ese instante que lo que le insinuó era que huyeran a las de tres, pero no lo entendíó...

.-Tatsumi! No me dejes!

No puede serguirlo, los policías lo habían rodeado y es esposado; Kuwabara quería darles a entender a señas que fue algo repentino y que no era necesario llevarlo, los policías no le entienden y piensan que decía otras cosas peores... así que lo meten al coche a la fuerza para dejarlo en la comisaría más cercana.

Por otro lado, Tatsumi seguía huyendo de esos hombres... por su mente decía que ese Kazuma era un caso sin resolver; no entendía como fue que no le entendió su plan si era demasiado sencillo de entender(recuerden... era Kuwabara XD, que se puede esperar de alguien como él?).

Busca la manera para escapar de esos hombres hasta que... decide utilizar un poco sus poderes, al menos para asustarlos un poco y tener el campo libre, aunque, decía que era la mejor oportunidad para encontrar el sello sin la presencia de ese baka... pero, habría muchos más problemas si lo deja ahí.

.-Ah... lo que uno hace por el trabajo... capaz que dejo aquí a ese baka y me pagan menos... ya no por la misión sino que, por daños al JuOhCho y por abandono a un compañero, ah rayos- decía para si mismo al ver a los policías muy cerca de él.

.-_Es mejor no escapar, puede tener peores problemas con la ley!_- responde uno de ellos.

.-_Ríndase y pueda que salga mucho antes de lo que imagina_- comenta otro.

El shinigami de ojos azules sonríe, no había entendído nada sobre el asunto pero... tenía claro que lo querían, así que, su sombra crece hasta llegar a las sombras de esos hombres. Cuando ocurre eso, los policías no pueden moverse y con eso, escapa de nuevo de ellos... sigue corriendo hasta que...

Ya no tiene escapatoria alguna, lo tenían bien rodeado y ahora si no escaparía de esta; si lo sabe Konoe, él tendría graves problemas. No le queda de otra que entregarse igual a la ley y ser llevado a la comisaría que estaba a tres cuadras de ese lugar.

Los dos son llevados a la misma comisaría, Kuwabara llega primero a una celda toda sucia y húmeda, la cual tenía un mal olor.

.-Ah! bastardos! Ni que fuese tanto una pequeña pelea!- grita el chico y los policías no le hacen caso, al final decide sentarse a esperar algo; podría llamar a Yusuke en ese mismo instante pero recuerda que olvidó el móvil en Sapporo.

Unos minutos después, Tatsumi llega y estaba más que furioso; como era que alguien como él, estuviese en una celda de esa clase... ve que ahí también estaba Kuwbara.

.-Bien... tenía que tocarme de nuevo contigo...

.-Era mejor quedarme afuera, y no en la misma celda- responde Tatsumi.

.-... oh, es bueno tener visitas.

Los dos hombres fijan su vista al fondo de la celda, ven que no eran los únicos que estaban ahí... lo más extraño de todo era que ese ser, hablaba totalmente japonés...

.-Nani?... quién eres?- pregunta Kuwabara.

.-Eso es lo de menos, ustedes de seguro desean salir de aquí... no es así?- comenta ese ser extraño que sale de la penumbra de la celda.

Tatsumi se queda muy extrañado, pues era una persona que estaba completamente cubierta por harapos y su rostro estaba oculto por una capucha de color negro.

.-Eso es lógico, no tiene sentido sus palabras...- musita levemente el shinigami de las sombras.

.-...disculpe, pero... noto que después de todo no son... humanos comunes y corrientes, sobre todo usted...

Él señala al shinigami y éste se queda paralizado, Kuwabara apenas y entendía todo lo que decía ese hombre tan extraño... sólo que, percibe que su mano no era la de un humano común y corriente.

.-_Nani?... esa mano, no es la de un humano,... tiene garras... kami..._- piensa el chico y ve que Tatsumi no hacía movimiento alguno.

.-Eso lo digo porque no siento su esencia humana... acaso,... es lo que llaman muchos... un shinigami?

El shinigami se queda helado a eso, como era que un ser extraño descubriera de pronto que no es un humano realmente; solo un ángel que se dedica a tomar las vidas de los seres y llevarlas a su juicio final.

.-...pero, también percibo el aroma de la tragedia, así como el olor de la sangre en su cuerpo... como si estuviera manchado de ella.

.-Nani?... qué cosas está diciendo!- Tatsumi intenta calmarse, pero... algo en su interior le hace titubear, Kuwabara se acerca a él y éste lo hace a un lado.

.-Oye! Despierta!...

Con decir eso, el shinigami sale del trance y golpea en la cabeza a Kazuma; éste por su lado se molesta mucho y le grita pero... el ser extraño seguía ahí, atento a las acciones de ambos.

-... no les gusta esto?- el ser de pronto saca de sus ropas una esfera de color azulino, parecía que en su interior contenía agua.

.-Pero... eso... – Kazuma se queda helado a lo que veía.

.-Es un sello espiritual?- Seichiro igual estaba sorprendido y nota que el ser asiente.

.-...así que es un sello espiritual?... no lo sabía...- responde el ser al mirarla un poco- la encontré hace poco en la playa pero, la policía pensó mal de mi acción y estoy aquí encerrado.

.-Mmm deje verla- el shinigami intenta acercarse pero el ser, se aleja un poco de él.

.-No, yo la encontré... aunque, realmente quieren salir de aquí? Porque yo igual deseo hacerlo.

.-CLARO QUE SI! NO SOPORTO ESTAR EN ESTE MALDITO LUGAR!- responde a todo pulmón Kazuma.

Pero el shinigami detiene al chico, no le daba muy buena espina eso, aparte cierra la boca al de ojos pequeños y dejarlo pensar.

.-Como sabremos si lo que nos dice no es una farsa?- pregunta con seriedad el shinigami.

.-No miento... pero, salgamos de aquí y, si lo hacen bien... se las doy, yo no tengo una buena razón para tenerla en mis manos.

Hay un silencio que parecen horas, Tatsumi analizaba bien esas palabras mientras que Kazuma ya daba muestras de una desesperación total... realmente, el shinigami no estaba muy confiado a eso pero...

.-Adelante, lo sacaremos de aquí, de paso nosotros saldremos igual de este lugar- eran las palabras de Seichiro.

.-Bien! Si! weeeeeeeee! Seremos libres!- grita Kuwabara todo emocionado pero... Tatsumi le tapa la boca con una de sus sombras.

.-Cállate y observa...

Ninguno de los dos observa que el ser extraño sonríe, y sus ojos brillan un poco... parecía que había colocado algo en el lugar. De ese modo, Tatsumi se prepara para abrir las celdas y salir de ahí... pero cual va siendo su sorpresa que... no podía.

.-Kami?

Ambos hombres notan que había un campo de fuerza espiritual el cual no podían destruir con gran facilidad, Kuwabara pedía con movimientos de sus manos que le quitara esa especie de bozal y Seichiro, con tal de no sorportarlo, le cumple su petición...

.-Ahhh! Déjamelo a mi! yo puedo hacerlo!

.-Si?... quiero verlo, no creo que tengas la fuerza suficiente!- le dice Tatsumi con frialdad.

.-Ja! Tú no puedes usar bien tus sombras por la falta de luz!

Un buen punto para atacar, el chico de ojos pequeños tenía toda la razón... era por eso que Tatsumi no pudo destruir ese campo; se lamenta saber que por primera(y ojalá única vez) ese chico tenía toda la razón... observa como Kuwabara concentra su energía espiritual en una de sus manos.

.-Qué intentas hacer?- pregunta.

.-Silencio y observa...- Kuwabara responde y sonríe, de sus manos aparece una espada hecha a base de su poder, era de color anaranjado y brillaba con mucha intensidad...

El ser sonríe una vez más y mira el sello... lo guarda en sus ropas y saca otro muy parecido, era una réplica exacta.

.-Je.

Entonces Kuwabara se acerca a las celdas y sin pensarlo dos veces, se concentra y blande el arma; así... el lugar se destruye, Tatsumi estaba sin palabras a lo que vio, parecía que después de todo, Kuwabara si era fuerte... escuchó por medio de Konoe que Uramehsi participó en el Torneo de las Artes Oscuras, y entre ellos estuvo Kuwabara... no le fue muy bien en sus batallas, pero en casi todas salió victorioso.

Kazuma queda exausto a eso y cae de rodillas, su respiración era entrecortada y Tatsumi lo mira serio... éste no lo entendía pero, ve que el shinigami si se sorpendió.

.-Salgamos... está libre usted... señor- le dice el shinigami.

.-Gracias... ahora yo les doy mi parte, tomen... cuídenla mucho porque es un objeto muy delicado.

En eso, el ser le da al shinigami esa esfera; Kuwabara no entendía como fue que la obtuvieron con tanta facilidad, él se imaginaba que casi arriesgarían la vida o algo así... pero no fue así.

Así, el ser se va de ahí y ellos igual salen del lugar a toda velocidad; ya que la policía se dio cuenta de los disturbios que provocaron y estarían detrás de ellos de nuevo.

.-Vamos baka! Luego descansa! Debemos escapar!

.-...si... pero... espera... ah...- Kazuma, y a duras penas, podía correr bien.

De nuevo su escape llamó la atención de muchos, la gente miraba asustada como esos seres se iban de las manos de la policía, aunque... Kuwabara de pronto, ve a una chica muy guapa que no duda en acercarse a ella.

.-Hola guapa... tienes algo que hacer esta noche?... puedo invitarte a comer, si quiere...

.-O.O- la chica estaba sin palabras y no le entiende ni una sola palabra solo que...

Kuwabara recibe una bofetada de su parte y Tatsumi, retrocede para ir por él.

.-Mil disculpas... es un retrasado... no le haga caso- le dice Seichiro y besa la mano de esa mujer, para luego agarrar a rastras a un Kuwabara bofeteado y salir corriendo.

La chica por su lado se queda asombrada a la belleza de ese hombre; sus ojos se transforman en corazones y suspira... como le hubiese gustado que fuese Tatsumi el que la invitara a salir. y no ese niñato de Kazuma.

Al paso de unas horas de tanto escapar... los dos llegan a una zona que estaba totalmente desierta y deciden descansar un poco, realmente que fue un día muy extraño para ellos...

.-Ah, espero que Konoe-san y Koenma-san nos paguen bien por esto... mira a donde tuvimos que llegar baka- le comenta Seichiro.

.-No lo sé... Koenma nunca nos paga,... solo nos da vacaciones... aunque es muy raro- dice el de cabellos zanahoria.

.-Viniendo de ti... es normal...- dice en tono burlón, lo que provoca el enojo del chico.

.-Ahhh! Es detestable!

Y ríe Tatsumi, eso deja mas extrañado al pobre chico; parecía que ya estaba acostumbrado a esas palabras y mira al chico.

.-Todavía te falta mucha experiencia... pero, veamos lo que nos dio ese ser...

.-Eh... Tatsumi...- Kuwabara tenía pensado decirle que ese ser era un demonio y no un humano.

.-Qué? No molestes.

Observa con detenimiento la esfera... era bastante bonita, fue el trabajo más fácil pero, Kuwabara nota algo más y sin pensarlo dos veces, se la arrebata y cae al suelo hacíendose añicos.

.-PERO ERES ESTÚPIDO O QUE?- le dice Tatsumi- ESA NO ERA LA MANERA CORRECTA PARA DESTRUIR ESO!

.-PERO MIRA LO QUE ESTABA POR OCURRIR!

Y se quedan helados al ver que de esa esfera, un humo azulino rodea al lugar... habían caído en una trampa muy torpe, ese humo era un veneno... y el shinigami lo disuelve con ayuda de sus sombras.

.-Pero,... cómo?...- se decía Tatsumi, siente algo en su interior el cual, le hace que pierda el equilibrio, Kuwabara se acerca a él y éste le dice que no se acercara.

.-Oye!... al menos puedo ayudarte en algo...

.-No... kami... que estúpido fui... caí en un hechizo...

Mira sus manos y se las imagina llenas de sangre, así como su alrededor un campo de guerra... soldados sin vida y charcos de sangre por doquier; al instante desaparecen y regresa al mundo real.

.-... fue un demonio, verdad?- le pregunta al chico.

.-Si, me di cuenta... pero, como fue que no caí en esa trampa?...- decía Kuwabara.

El shinigami se queda en silencio unos segundos, sabía bien que existían alguna clase de hechizos que se basaban en los recuerdos de uno... cuando ese ser extraño le habló de su pasado, de un momento muy duro para él; cayó de forma inconsciente en la trampa de éste.

.-... porque no tienes un pasado oscuro que te convierte en lo que eres ahora...- las palabras de Tatsumi eran muy frías y con un poco de dolor en ellas, recordaba de nuevo esos momentos de guerra y a causa de ellos, murió y es un shinigami- esto fue obra de Muraki, estoy muy seguro... arg! Ese maldito...

.-Muraki?... si que es muy listo...- pensaba un poco el chico...

Un poco lejos de ahí, el ser caminaba entre las calles, hasta detenerse en un callejón muy oscuro; de sus manos saca ese sello y escucha la voz de alguien.

.-_Ya lo tienes?... _

.-Si amo, fue más fácil de lo que pensé; ese hechizo que me dio usted funcionó mucho- decía el ser al quitarse la capucha y mostrar su mosntruoso rostro, era un demonio.

.-_Bien... yo lo sabía, y me imagino que Tatsumi-san fue el que cayó... o no? _

.-Así fue, él cayó con mucha facilidad, no sabía que un shinigami pueda tener su alma débil.

.-_Todo depende de tu pasado... generalmente los shinigami se crean porque tienen un contecto muy fuerte del mundo hunano, tanto que, es difícil desprenderse de ello,...ese hombre que usa las sombras fue víctima de ello, si les hace recordar su pasado... al menos por un instante, su semblante será débil... _

Y así, el demonio desaparece del lugar... llevando consigo, el último sello que serviría para despertar a esos demonios del Makai... 

**Fin del capítulo XIX**

Mou! como la ven?... Tatsumi cayó en una trampa y ni se dio cuenta, así como Kuwabara intentó ayudarle pero no se dejó -.-... ah kami, con esto, todos ellos fallaron en esta parte de la misión! Muraki ya tiene en su poder los cuatro sellos!... trabajando junto con Sensui, se le han facilitado mucho las cosas, pero ya no son ellos dos... también, Oriya y Hiei!... qué pasará?... ahora que Hiei está con la idea de estar en el bando de Muraki, como Hisoka lo dará a saber?.. que plenarán los Tantei y los shinigami para detener la siguiente parte del plan de Muraki?... que será de la relación de Kurama con Hiei... o con Tatsumi?...esto y más en el siguiente capítulo de Sakura no tsuki!

Ah kami, ya estamos dando un pasó más cercano para el capítulo 20! n.n y todo es por su apoyo por seguirlo! jejeje eso me pone muy contenta! y bueno, con este capítulo concluye la búsqueda de los sellos espirituales y damos paso a algo como... la fase cuatro XD jejeje, así como poco a poco estamos llegando a la parte final de este fic! T.T ah si,... todavía falta algo pero todo festival debe de acabar! créanme, yo muy contenta podría hacerlo más y más largo... porque hay de mucho por sacarle pero,... o.oU uno se puede aburrir o peor tantito, arruinarlo! y no, he puesto mucho de mi en este fic para que sea una historia tan agradable para todos ustedes n.n...así que, les agradezco a todos de nuevo por leerlo! de todas formas,... a lo mejor se pueden llevar alguna sorpresita por ahí... no se, todo depende de ustedes y... mi inspiración n.nUU...

Watari- n.n no te emociones tanto Bunny!..

Hiei- -.- que pérdida de tiempo,...

n.nU jejeje, bueno... les dejo a estos dos con la sección de reviews!...adelante!

Watari- n.n gracias chica!

(Watari toma la hoja)

**Rurouni-Andrea:** hola chica!... 'on 'tas que no te hemos visto? n.nU ... mm pues si, de hecho, fue el capítulo más triste que Bunny ha escrito en su vida! n.nU en el sentido que no suele colocar a un niño que muera a manos de alguien...

Hiei- -.- hn, ni que fuera para tanto!

Watari-... ni digas, me sentí muy mal, hubiera sido muy feliz contigo y Kurama!... ah, pues eso si no sé, oye Hie-kun, tú crees que deje a Tatsumi?

Hiei- -.- no lo sé y no me interesa!...

Watari- n.nU dejemos que si... gracias por el review chica!

(Hiei toma la hoja)

**Senko-kun:** ... se, de hecho, Bunny dice que se basó un poco en Kasuza para crear a la niña esa que tneía el sello espiritual, se murió y no modo, no debió ser tan débil Kurama... -.-U en fin, Bunny igual medio deseaba matar a Muraki por eso pero...

Watari(abrazando a Hiei)- n.nU le llegó con un hermoso ramo de rosas y... lo perdonó! XD

Hiei- -.- aja, y bueno... gracias por el review

Mou... es todo, y bueno... pues nos vemos en la siguiente actualización de Sakura no Tsuki!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny n.n

P.D.- En la proxima actualización... Hisoka y Kurama! n.n


	21. Todo por una flor del Makai

**Capítulo 20: todo por una flor del Makai**

****

En una casa de gran elegancia... parecía que en una de las tantas habitaciones, una chica buscaba la manera de salir de ahí; pudo desatarse y hacía lo posible por escapar.

.-Bien... nada de lo que tengo a la mano funciona!- eran las palabras molestas de una chica de kimono rosa.

.-...es imposible, no podemos salir de aquí- musita otra chica que estaba al fondo, la otra se acerca a ella.

.-No me importa! Llevo meses aquí y estoy más que harta!

La chica de cabello corto y azulado mira raro a la otra chica que vestía de kimono, ambas se habían conocido ahí mismo, pues las tenían prisioneras.

.-...en fin, tendré que esperar a que Yusuke y los demás me saquen de aquí... Tsubaki, así te llamas, verdad? Nunca me has dicho del por qué estás aquí?

.-Si.. soy Tsubaki Kakyoujin,... aunque suelen decirme princesa o **Dama de las Camelias**- comenta la chica al mirar que Botán no lograba nada- pues... igual me secuestraron,... acaso conoces a Yusuke?... – pregunta ella bastante extrañada, la otra sonríe.

.-Claro! Yo sé que ellos podrán sacarnos aquí...oye... dijiste... Dama de las Camelias?- pregunta la peli azul.

.-Si... por qué la pregunta?

.-...no se supone que la Dama de las Camelias era una prostituta?

Cuando dice eso Botán, se tapa al instante la boca y se apena... aunque solo nota como la chica sonríe un poco nerviosa para que, una pequeña gota saliera de su cabeza.

.-Ahhhh perdón! Perdón!...pero que tonta soy!... yo... – eran las palabras de Botán hecha una vergüenza.

.-Descuide Botán-san- responde la chica con una ligera sonrisa.

.-Ah... no me hables de esa forma tan formal! Sólo dime Botán... si?

Tsubaki no le queda de otra más que hablarle de tú, así como observa que era de noche, tras ver por una pequeña ventana...

En ese mismo lugar, dos seres se encontraban sentados en dos sillones y miraban el fuego de una chimenea que estaba enfrente de ellos; al mismo tiempo, parecían que se deleitaban con una hermosa melodía... ninguno de ellos decía palabra alguna, hasta que el de ojos azulinos mira lo que estaba en una pequeña mesita.

.-No imaginé que esto haya sido tan fácil... usted que piensa Muraki-san?- eran las palabras de ese hombre que mantenía una mirada un tanto tranquila.

.-Cierto... todo está saliendo como se planeó- Muraki observa unas esferas de diversos colores, se acerca a una y la mira por unos instantes- admito que parte de todo esto... se lo debemos a ese chico... y decías que era muy violento...

Con decir esas palabras, Muraki hace sonreír a su acompañante que era Sensui; ya que decían que ese demonio era un tanto dificil de convencer pero,... usando diversos métodos y entre ellos, que involucraran a su hermana; era la cosa un poco más fácil de asimilar.

Al mismo tiempo... un hombre cabellos azbaches largos se acerca a ellos, parecía que conocía muy bien a Muraki porque queda detrás de su sillón, mientras lo observa de forma deleitante.

.-Oriya... qué fue de las chicas?- pregunta el doctor de blanco.

.-...de nuevo intentaron escapar, la de kimono si que es un problema...- responde serio y Sensui fija su vista en ellos.

.-Entonces hay que hacer algo,... nunca la conocí bien pero, causó algunos problemas cuando me enfrenté por primera vez con Urameshi- explica Sensui bastante serio, Oriya mira a Muraki como pidiendo una respuesta a eso.

El sensei de blanco parece que tiene una gran idea... Oriya queda enfrente de él, así como Sensui que esperaba escuchar las palabras de éste.

.-Veo que quieren lo difícil, bueno... – de sus bolsillos saca un pequeño frasco que se lo da a Oriya- si les damos esto en agua, créanme, no molestarán de nuevo...

.-Qué es... droga?- pregunta Oriya bastante curioso.

.-... digamos que es una especie de somnífero, solo hay que dar una cantidad aceptable, porque si se da una sobredosis... ellas pueden morir- sonríe divertido Muraki.

.-Siempre está preparado...- comenta Sensui al acercarse a ellos.

.-Bien, entonces lo haré... ya no darán molestias.

El amigo de Muraki se retira del lugar, mientras que los otros dos hombres se quedan ahí, Sensui miraba un poco el fuego de esa chimenea.

.-Sensui-san... ahora que tenemos los sellos, como entraremos al Makai?...yo solo he podido llegar hasta el límite del Ningenkai... dime- pregunta Muraki observando de nuevo esas esferas, eran los sellos de esos demonios que tanto deseaba.

.-Será un poco complicado pero... se podrá lograr...- comenta Sensui mientras observa su mano- he perdido mucho de mi poder, ya ni tengo a los seres que me ayudaron tiempo atrás...

.-Lo entiendo... es normal.

.-... se requiere de varios días para lograrlo, entre los dos podemos hacerlo; siento claramente como usted posee un gran poder espiritual.

Al decir esas palabras, Sensui se levanta de su asiento y queda enfrente de Muraki; sus ojos azulinos se perdían en el plateado de los de Muraki; éste sónrie y asiente ligeramente.

.-Bien, eso significa que podremos disfrutar un poco de la diversión... no le agradó esta búsqueda?- pregunta Muraki.

.-Creo que si, pero me divierto más en una pelea... y usted?

.-Es divertido... y no sabe por cuanto tiempo esperaremos?- Muraki de nuevo sonríe, parecía un niño ansioso por obtener su nuevo juguete.

.-...días, semanas a lo mucho, menos si entre los dos lo hacemos.

De ese modo, se quedan ahí... tenían pocas horas de haber llegado a Sapporo; así como el reloj marcaba más de la medianoche...

En otro lugar alejado de ahí, en una casa... solo se apreciaba el silencio total, ocho chicos no estaban muy contentos; sobretodo porque unas palabras bastante preocupantes salían de los labios del hijo del Gran Rey Enma.

.-Pero... por qué se dejaron caer tan fácil?- decía Koenma aún sin entender como fue que ellos, perdieron en lo absoluto-... y ahora? Ese tipo en cualquier momento irá al Makai...

Los presentes no decían palabra alguna, todos ellos estaban ahí; a excepción de Kurama y Watari... Yusuke, intenta tomar la palabra.

.-Yo igual no entiendo qué pasó... – dice el Tantei.

.-Koenma-san... yo me siento muy avergonzado por esta irresponsabilidad, en mi caso... fue porque me dejé llevar...- eran palabras de Tatsumi con la mirada hacia el suelo.

Hisoka no decía palabra alguna, él por momentos miraba a Hiei que parecía indiferente; aún no entendía lo que exactamente pasó en su misión... pensaba por instantes que lo que vio, fue solo una ilusión.

.-...ah, esto si que se está volviendo más complicado de lo que pensé- comenta Koenma- creo que hemos subestimado demasiado al enemigo, Muraki y Sensui... que ironía... no?... enemigos con los cuales nos hemos topado...

Koenma decía esas palabras porque no entendía como era que... para los shinigami, Muraki era su enemigo no. uno a seguir; así como Sensui lo es para los Reikai Tantei: ahora esos dos seres estaban juntos y no podían con ellos!

.-Y ahora... qué haremos?- pregunta por primera vez Tsuzuki.

.-Supongo que tomar a la fuerza esos sellos, antes de que vayan al Makai...- comenta Hisoka y Koenma asiente.

.-Así es...

.-Buena idea, esos dos en cualquier instante serán vencidos- sonríe Tatsumi, y Kuwabara lo mira extraño.

.-Si claro, evitando caer en trampas tan...

Se escucha un golpe por parte del secretario... todos ellos tenían poco de llegar ahí, Koenma ya los esperaba en la entrada de la casa; aunque estaban preocupados por el retraso del científico rubio y del kitsune pelirrojo.

.-Al paso que vas... te van a matar Kuwabara no baka- comenta un Hiei aborrecido de verlo de nuevo.

.-Hiei! No tienes derecho a decirme eso!- grita el de cabellos zanahoria.

.-Bueno... después de escuchar todo eso, me da gusto que estén a salvo... ahora hay que trabajar con más cautela, descuiden... Konoe-san lo sabrá...

.-NANI?- Tsuzuki lo mira con terror, Hisoka y Tatsumi parecían igual un poco temerosos... ya que a eso conlleva a: problemas.

Yusuke, Hiei y Kuwabara los miran raro... aunque ellos igual no se iban a salvar de Koenma si hacían algo más...

.-Ah si, hace poco... me dijeron que en el JuOhCho apareció una planta que convirtió casi en selva el lugar...

Con eso, Tsuzuki y Tatsumi se ponen un poco nervisos... sobretodo éste último, ya que recuerda que Youko la dejó ahí olvidada.

.-Lo digo porque pensé ver a Kurama, ya que sería muy bueno que la sacara de ahí... no deja entrar a nadie.

.-_Ah... al menos no sospecha nada..._- piensa Tatsumi un poco aliviado.

Hiei por su lado se extraña a ello, no entendía como una planta de esa clase... apareciera de pronto en el JuOhCho: si la única persona que las puede domar es nnda más y nada menos que Kurama.

.-Que extraño... Kurama es el único que puede domar esas plantas y obtiene esas semillas...- eran las palabras de Hiei, miraban fijamente a Tatsumi.

.-Y esa mirada?... – pregunta el secretario al ver a ese koorime.

Koenma no entiende lo que pasa, pero decide despedirse de ellos; así que sale de la casa diciéndoles que si necesitaban algo, él con gusto los ayudaría.

.-Ah caray... planta?… esa no me la sabía...- comenta de pronto Kuwabara.

Ninguno de los prsentes dice palabra alguna, solo que Hiei sospecha de algo. Cuando pasaron algunos minutos de la partida de Koenma... Watari y Kurama llegan; éste último tenía una mirada bastante opaca.

.-Watari!- qué bueno que han regresado!- dice Tsuzuki mientras abraza al científico.

.-Kurama, nos alegra verte de regreso- comenta Yusuke mientras se acerca a él, observa que no estaba muy alegre.

.-Gracias... – responde sin ánimos.

.-Koenma estuvo aquí, le dijimos que ustedes igual no obtuvieron el sello- comenta Hisoka algo serio.

Así era, ellos igual habían fallado pero... ninguno de los presentes sabían que ocurrió con exactitud; pensaban que la actitud de los dos se debía a eso y no, era porque se sentían aún culpables de la muerte de esa niña inocente.

.-Lo vimos cuando llegábamos a casa...- responde el científico.

Hiei parecía curioso al ver a Kurama de ese modo, el nota que no tenía que ver con la misión... sino, a algo que ocurrió: lo conocía tan bien; deseaba acercarse a él y preguntarle pero, su mirada se enciende al ver que Tatsumi se acerca.

.-Kurama... no te ves muy bien.

.-No es nada.

.-...AHHHHH... bueno, yo me voy a dormir!- Yusuke se sentía demasiado cansado, Tsuzuki bosteza pero, siente la mano de Hisoka.

.-Qué pasa?- pregunta él.

.-... podemos hablar?- pregunta el joven shinigami, el mayor por su lado acepta y se van de ahí.

Kuwabara mira que Hiei no estaba muy alegre de ver como, Tatsumi miraba fijamente a Kurama, éste seguía sin decir palabra alguna pero... Watari saca de sus pensamientos al de ojos pequeños.

.-Vayamos a descansar...

.-...eh... si...

De ese modo, todos los presentes se van de ahí... Hiei igual se va, Tatsumi y Kurama se quedan solos; un extraño silencio rodea al lugar, el kitsune toma la palabra.

.-... me siento culpable...

.-Desde cuando alguien como tú dice eso?- pregunta Tatsumi.

.-...sea quien sea, Suichi o Youko; algo que detesto... es que los niños sean víctimas del enemigo...- las palabras de Kurama eran muy tristes, le dolía bastante la muerte de esa pequeña.

.-Y me lo dices a mi... mi trabajo luego no es nada agradable pero, hay veces que no podemos evitarlo.

Kurama lo sabía... pero le daba coraje que no pudo hacer algo, así que abraza a Tatsumi y éste corresponde, eran pocas las veces verlo en ese estado.

.-Descuida Youko... te veo así y siento que no eres el mismo...- musita esas palabras y Kurama esconde su rostro en su pecho- ya tendrás la oportunidad de vengar eso que tanto te perturba.

.-...lo haré, lo siento Tatsumi...

.-Calla, es bueno que uno se desahogue; viniendo de ti...- acaricia su cabello pelirrojo, para luego besar su frente-... es mejor que descansemos, tenemos mucho por hacer.

Kurama sonríe un poco, mañana sería un día nuevo y debía estar en buenas condiciones... aunque, algo lo deja un poco extrañado; se despide de Seichiro y se retira. Tatsumi por su lado se encamina hacia el jardín...

Al llegar a esa zona de la casa, Tatsumi se quita sus anteojos y aclara un poco su vista... se los coloca de nuevo y ve alguien al fondo del lugar.

.-...Hiei... pensé que estabas con Hisoka- comenta el shinigami pero ve que el koorime no estaba muy contento.

.-Su presencia me hizo bajarme del árbol... una presencia que aborresco- eran sus palabras y eso hace sonreír a Tatsumi.

.-Creo que andas un poco molesto... por qué?... tiene que ver con Youko?

La mirada del koorime se torna más oscura, le daba coraje que ese shinigami lo dijera de ese modo.

.-Al verte me das entender que sientes algo por él,... dos por la misma persona... jejeje.

Hiei no lo soporta más y se lanza al ataque, Tatsumi esquiva con facilidad ese ataque; el koorime deseaba golpearlo con todas sus ganas.

.-Me tiene sin cuidado qué pasó con ustedes en el pasado... no quiero saber qué clase de relación llevaron...

.-Te diré algo Hiei... si piensas que Youko y yo somos algo, no fue por él... mas bien yo fui quien hizo todo lo posible para que cayera a mis brazos, pero eso... fue hace mucho...

.-...

.-Aunque... se me hace tan extraño que no hayas hecho algo, no te veo muy interesado por él... eso me da más ventaja, sabías?

Eso enciende más la ira de Hiei, pero lo evita... le daba mucho coraje que Tatsumi le dijera esa verdad; él quería mucho a Kurama aunque no estaba haciendo nada por él.

.-... no... te... no acerques... a Kurama...-habla entre dientes, dejando algo sorprendido al shinigami de las sombras.

Tatsumi le da la espalda y mira las estrellas de ese momento, realmente no le importaba lo que el koorime sintiera en ese momento; en ese instante en su mente solo estaba ese chico y nada más...

.-Aunque... no sé cual es tu objetivo pero... nosotros no podemos hacer nada con respecto a los sentimientos de Kurama o Youko, él es el único que los maneja...-comenta de pronto el secretario, dejando más extraño a Hiei.

.-Nani? QUÉ ESTÁS DICIENDO?- alza su voz el koorime.

.-Si quieres pelear conmigo.. adelante, estoy listo cuando quieras.

Mientras dice esas palabras, su sombra se levanta y lentamente se forma una esfera... Hiei, no entendía a lo que quería llegar Seichiro.

.-... él, es el único que tiene la última palabra, ya sea tu o yo... lo que su corazón le dicte, llevándonos al resultado de que habrá un ganador y un perdedor- seguía explicando Tatsumi, sus palabras eran muy serias.

.-Maldito...

Y desenvaina su espada, se lanza al ataque a Tatsumi, éste solo ve como algunos cabellos son cortados por la espada de Hiei; atrapa la sombra del koorime y con él, lo lanza hasta el fondo del lugar.

.-... Se que es duro todo esto pero, yo al menos hago lo que esté a mi alcance para que Kurama se quede conmigo, como en el pasado... sin importar que en el pasado, por mi traición... él casi pierde la vida.

Hiei, se levanta con dificultad, se queda helado al escuchar esas palabras provenientes de él; ahora lo detestaba más... no entendía porque lo amaba si lo traicionó.

.-Como... puedes decir eso,...

.-Trabajo chico, cuando se es un shinigami... hay veces que tenemos que tomar una difícil decisión- las palabras de Tatsumi eran serias-... intenté matarlo, pero escapó al Ningenkai reencarnando como Suichi...

No podía escuchar más... Hiei, se levanta de golpe y logra golpear a Tatsumi; éste se sorprende a la velocidad con la que lo hizo y se defiende. Era muy veloz, pero llega el instante en que su puño golpea el estómago de Hiei; dejándolo sin aire y rueda por el lugar.

.-No sé como tú conociste a Kurama... ni me interesa saberlo... pero algo si te diré, Hiei- Tatsumi se prepara para atacarlo de nuevo- seguiré luchando para que esté conmigo... toma mi consejo, Kurama después de todo está confundido ahora...

El koorime por segunda ocasión se levanta y estaba decidido en atacarlo una vez más, su ira era a causa de la verdad de ese shinigami; nota que él tenía la razón pero... su orgullo, no lo dejaba tranquilizarse.

.-Cuando Kurama tenga una respuesta... será el momento que uno de nosotros obtenga su corazón, mientras que el otro... aceptará su derrota... esto hay que hacerlo como caballeros..

.-Hnn... me tiene sin cuidado...

Ambos hombres estaban preparados para atacar, Tatsumi lo hacía para abrirle los ojos a ese koorime... mientras que Hiei, no permitiría que siga hablando de Kurama. Entonces, varios pétalos de rosas aparecen y los ciegan...

.-DEJEN DE PELEAR!- eran las palabras de un Kurama bastante molesto.

.-Kurama...- musita Hiei al verlo muy serio.

.-Pensé que estabas descansando- responde Tatsumi.

.-...no lo estaba, sus presencias me llevaron hasta aquí... a qué se debe todo esto?- pregunta serio Kurama.

Ninguno de los dos dice palabra alguna,... Kurama primero ve a Tatsumi y luego a Hiei; sus miradas por unos segundos se corresponden.

.-Hiei... es mejor que te controles- dice el chico dejando al koorime sin palabras-... puede ser peligroso, por el enemigo... ya sabes...

.-...- Hiei se da media vuelta y se va hacia el interior de la casa, Kurama mira del mismo modo a Tatsumi.

.-Ambos tuvimos la culpa, todo por una hermosa flor del Makai...

Kurama se extraña a esa frase y ve como Tatsumi igual se va de ahí; ambos lo hicieron porque, ver a ese chico de hermosa sonrisa... bastante molesto, no era muy bueno que se diga; éste suspira mientras siente que la noche era un poco fresca.

.-_Kami... por qué me pasan estas cosas?... aunque intento encontrar una respuesta a todo esto, se me es casi imposible,... como me gustaría que todo esto fuese un mal sueño... _

Por unos instantes, recuerda la voz de esa niña; en ese instante cuando le dijo de su novio... en ese caso era Hiei, pero ahora... ni sabía qué cosa.

.-Creo que aún no tengo respuesta para esa pregunta...aún así, la encontraré pronto... no me gusta lo que está pasando- dice para él mismo, tantas cosas pasaban por su mente que no puede ordenarlas...

Kurama mira el cielo estrellado de ese momento y se retira a descansar... pero, ve que la puerta de una sala estaba semi abierta y solo ve que se trataban de Tsuzuki y Hisoka; sus labios forman una sonrisa porque le daba envidia que ellos no pasaran por lo que él, así como Tatsumi y Hiei pasaban...

Al final, Kurama se dirige a su habitación, Watari ya estaba dormido cuando entra... se cambia sus ropas y decide dormirse, esperando un nuevo día. 

**Fin del capítulo XX**

Ahhh! hemos llegado ya al capítulo 20! weeeee! n.n y todos gracias a ustedes! a su apoyo!... mou, como ven esto?... T.T Tatsumi hizo trizas al pobre de Hiei de forma sentimental,... admito que aqui si me cayó un poco mal -.-, pero... debo decir que el secretario tiene razón, aunque... un Hiei celoso, dudo mucho que haya hecho caso XD... ahhhh! juro por Kami que hasta me sentí mal por esas palabras... Hiei-kun! no te desanimes! tú puedes!

Como ven... el título que coloqué en esta ocasión pues pienso que le quedó bien, con decirles que hasta hice un dibujo representativo sobre ello XD, en fin... algún día pueda que lo muestre...

Hasta este instante hizo su aparición de nuevo Botán, luego de tenerla desaparecida por un bueeen rato XD, ya era hora, no? así como Tsubaki hace acto de presencia igual!

Vayamos a las notas dejadas por aqui...

**Dama de las Camelias:** emm, es otro término que se le da a Tsubaki, sólo que aparece en el tomo 3 del manga de Yami Matsuei... si, en el ánime a ellas le dicen Tsubaki-hime, pero en el manga le dicen Dama de las Camelias(en la versión castellana, edición Glénat).

Este nombre, proviene de una mujer que fue prostituta de lujo en una obra de Alejandro Dumas; que dejó todo al enarmorarse de un hombre y bueno, admito que no he leído esta obra pero... ya me tentó a hacerlo n.nU. Esto lo sé por unas notas de la misma Yoko Matsushita (autora de YnM) y, porque Hisoka es quien hace este... 'hermoso' comentario de que si Dama de las Camelias se trataba de una prostituta! ahh, bueno si ustedes son anti-Tsubaki, creo que se sentirán mejor... pues, cuando lo supe no dudé ni un instante que apareciera algo así en el fic! Deseaba que fuese Kuwabara el que lo dijera pero, terminó siendo Botán! Amy-chan! esto te lo dedico a ti! n.n... gracias por prestarme tu manga! XD

En fin... creo que son todas las notas,... ammm si, aquí Sensui no sabe que el sello Keikai está roto, y la entrada el Makai es un poco más libre, n.nU así que más adelante lo sabrá y pueda que cambie de tácticas...o no sé.

...ahora que los shinigami y los Tantei regresaron a Sapporo y, no tienen los sellos espirituales... qué harán?... deberán de idear una nueva estrategia para detener los planes de Muraki y Sensui! pero, y Hiei?... seguirá ayudando a Muraki o... hará algo más? esto y más en el siguiente capítulo de Sakura no Tsuki!

Hisoka- de nuevo con eso de la Dama de las Camelias? -.-

n.n ahh es que lo dices tan LINDO que... tengo hasta escaneado esa parte! XD jajajaja... ya sabes, -.- Tsubaki no es de mi devoción.

Kurama-... eso estuvo fuerte, decirle eso a esa chica... ah, u.u

Ya! dejen esas caras y pasemos a los reviews!

(Hisoka toma la hoja)

**Valsed:** pues si... todos fallamos en esta parte de la misión,... pues parece que las cosas se ponen más complicadas, pero... supongo que debemos de planear algo mejor, aparte de que Hiei nos anda medio traicionando -.-... muchas gracias por el review!

Kurama-... de veras?... Hiei nos anda traicionando? o.o

Hisoka-... ajá... -.-

(Kurama toma la hoja)

**NekoT: ** ah chica, Bunny siempre actualiza los viernes o sábados... n.nU, pues deja decirte que me dolió mucho la muerte de la pequeña Ayumi, a Watari igual le afectó mucho pero... por eso nos vamos a vengar de Muraki, ya verá que no es bueno conocer a Kurama molesto...-.-, mmm pues ahora que hemos fallado en esto, supongo que debemos de idear algo nuevo para detener a Muraki y a Sensui... gracias por el review! n.n

(Hisoka toma la hoja y se pone todo rojito)

**SenKo-Kun: **... eh,... gracias... (todo rojo)

Kurama- que te pasa Hiei-kun?(se acerca a la hoja y...)... o.o ah, muchas gracias chica! n.n eres muy amable!

Hisoka- ...eh, si... bueno, supongo que otras palabras de agradecimiento para Tsuzuki, y de Tatsumi-san,...

Kurama-... jejej comparto su opinión, es muy sexy n.n, me dan ganas de quitarle esas gafas, jejeje.

Hisoka- y Hiei...?

Kurama- o.o... (silencio total)

Hisoka-... creo que en el capítulo anterior, Tatsumi no mató a Kuwabara porque... bueno, su paciencia llegó a sus extremos... gracias por el review!

Jejeje... muchas gracias chicos!... es momento de irnos y nos vemos en la siguiente actualización de Sakura no Tsuki!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny n.n

P.D.- en la próxima actualización... Yusuke y... Muraki!


	22. Desconfianza

**Capítulo 21: desconfianza**

****

Había amanecido,... en esa ocasión el Sol no estuvo presente desde el inicio, las gotas de agua de ese momento caían en la cuidad de Sapporo; un hermoso chico de ojos esmeraldas mira como bailaban...

Hisoka se había levantado unos minutos atrás, observa que al fondo estaba Tsuzuki aún dormido... una ligera sonrisa sale de sus labios. Ambos se quedaron dormidos de tanto hablar la noche anterior, en una habitación donde había algunos libros... todo eso conllevó a cierto mensaje que recibió el de ojos esmeraldas cuando estaba con Hiei...

.-Tsuzuki...- musita esas palabras y se acerca a él lentamente, estaba po darle un pequeño beso en su frente cuando...

Sus mejillas se tornan mucho más rojizas al sentir como ese shinigami de ojos amatistas, lo rodea con sus brazos; como si abrazara a un muñeco de felpa...luego abre sus ojos sonriéndole, eso lo deja más paralizado.

.-...que alguien me despierte como tú, es como decir que me encuentro en el lugar más hermoso del mundo- Tsuzuki miraba fijamente al joven shinigami, éste estaba todo rojo, no hacía movimiento alguno para escapar.

.-Gomen... te desperté...- responde todo apenado Kurosaki.

Tsuzuki sonríe a eso muy divetido... ya que se hacía el dormido, después de todo logró su objetivo, pero Hisoka lo descubre.

.-Baka...- dice él.

.-Ah, solo era una pequeña bromita!

Con eso, besa al chico... Hisoka abre sus ojos de sorpresa y no tarda en corresponder, rodea el cuello de Tsuzuki con sus brazos.

Lo que ellos no sabían, eran que Yusuke, Kuwabara y Watari caminaban por los pasillos de la casa... charlaban de muchas cosas pero se acercaban lentamente hacia esa sala, ya que Watari deseaba dejar unos libros que sacó de ahí pero...

.-Por qué te detuviste?- pregunta de pronto Kuwabara, Watari tenía su mano colocada en la perilla de la puerta.

.-Watari, estás bien?- Yusuke mira extrañado al científico.

.-... eh, mejor dejemos los libros en otra ocasión- sonríe de forma extraña.

Los dos chicos se miran mutuamente, no entendían la reacción de ese chico; Kuwabara sin importarle, abre la puerta a todo golpe.

.-QUÉ? Acaso no puedes entrar porque...- su vista se fija en la parejilla, Hisoka había abierto ya la camisa de Tsuzuki y y sus manos pasaban por su pecho; así como el shinigami de ojos violetas se encontraba debajo de él.

.-O.OU- Yusuke, estaba pralizado, Watari se sentía muy apenado.

Parecía que ninguno de ellos dos no habían notado la presencia, pero... Hisoka alza su vista, su mirada se tranforma a una de sopresa.

.-...im...posible...- el rostro de Hisoka se colorea más que un tomate, Tsuzuki los mira y sonríe.

.-Nosotros...- Watari agarra a los dos chicos y sonríe- ya los dejamos! Solo estamos aquí...

.-KYAAAAAAAA!

Kuwabara sale corriendo como loco, Watari lo mira sin palabras y Yusuke suspira...

.-Acaso... hacíamos algo malo?- pregunta Tsuzuki levantándose- tú que piensas Hisoka?...

.-...baka- Hisoka tenía su mirada hacia el suelo, y esas palabras las dice casi imperceptibles para él; realmente estaba muy apenado por ello, que ellos tres... los descubrieran en esa... 'inocencia'.

De ese modo, Hisoka se acomoda su camisa y sale de ahí todo rojo; el resto de lo presentes se quedan extrañados.

.-Oye... estará bien Kuwabara?- pregunta Tsuzuki preocupado.

.-... si, le ha tocado peores cosas...- eran las palabras de un Yusuke un poco más tranquilo, eso deja curioso a Watari.

.-Por qué lo dices?

Yusuke sonríe divertido a eso para luego responder; eso lo decía porque... tanto ese Kuwabara como él, han sido... testigos de algunas escenas embarazosas de Hiei y Kurama; Tsuzuki ríe y de la cabeza de Watari, una gotita de agua aparece, en señal que era mejor no decir nada...

.-Y Kuwabara reacciona de ese modo siempre, porque... sigue sin caer en la realidad, siempre ha pensado que Hiei y Kurama son solo amigos, pero no.

.-Ya veo, iré a tomarme un baño!...- sonríe Tsuzuki y se va de ahí, Watari sonríe y luego mira a Yusuke.

.-Esos dos... me dan envidia, claro que de la buena... tú qué piensas?.

.-...mmm pues no sé! XD mi novia casi siempre se la pasa dándome de bofetones...

Watari sonríe de nuevo a eso, pero mira divertido a Yusuke... éste se extraña porque de los bolsillos de ese científico rubio, saca una extraña pulsera.

.-Qué es eso?- pregunta el Tantei.

.-..ah, es un invento mío... parece una pulsera cualquiera pero NO! la he fabricado del modo que si se la pones a esa persona que está molesta contigo, su enojo disminuye... qué te parece? Lindo, no?

Para Yusuke, eso era un poco extraño en creer pero Watari se la da... le guiñe su ojo diciéndole que cuando la vea, se la regalara.

.-..gracias,... de seguro le gustará...

Mientras tanto, Hiei salía de la habitación... había pasado una mal noche y deseaba que pasara lo que sea con tal de no recordar ese extraño enfrentamiento de Tatsumi; por su mente pasan esas palabras... esas crudas y reales palabras que lo hacen ensombrecer:

_Tatsumi le da la espalda y mira las estrellas de ese momento, realmente no le importaba lo que el koorime sintiera en ese momento; en ese instante en su mente solo estaba ese chico y nada más... _

_.-Aunque... no sé cual es tu objetivo pero... nosotros no podemos hacer nada con respecto a los sentimientos de Kurama o Youko, él es el único que los maneja... _

_.-Nani? QUÉ ESTÁS DICIENDO?- alza su voz el koorime. _

_.-Si quieres pelear conmigo.. adelante, estoy listo cuando quieras. _

_Mientras dice esas palabras, su sombra se levanta y lentamente se forma una esfera... Hiei, no entendía a lo que quería llegar Seichiro. _

_.-... él, es el único que tiene la última palabra, ya sea tu o yo... lo que su corazón le dicte, llevándonos al resultado de que habrá un ganador y un perdedor. _

_.-Maldito..._

Realmente no soportaba a ese shinigami, pero... en parte tenía razón, no ha hecho nada para evitarlo... cuando supo de la planta en el JuOhCho, se dio cuenta que algo pasó ahí... pero no quiso imaginar que fue.

Seguía caminando hasta toparse con la puerta del baño, quería refrescarse un poco; a ver si así esas palabras se le iban de su mente... no se da cuenta que de ese lugar, un vapor sale de ahí, dando a entender que alguien estaba ahí.

Hiei entra y se queda helado... había alguien en ese lugar que estaba casi desnudo, solo una toalla de color azul con adornos de pajaritos que decían 'Piyo Piyo' rodeaba su cintura mientras se observa en el espejo.

.-Hiei!... hola!- sonríe Tsuzuki al verlo ahí, éste no podía moverse y más cuando ese shinigami se acerca a él-... ya voy a salir, pero debiste tocar la puerta... o mejor! Si tanto querías, nos bañamos juntos!

Con esas palabras el koorime se queda más que paralizado, de sus mejillas aparece un ligero rubor cuando Tsuzuki lo abraza pero...

.-Ay, se me cayó la toalla... jejeje- en ese instante estaba como dios lo trajo al mundo y Hiei, petrificado, aunque...

.-...ponte...algo...- era lo único que podía decir.

El chico al final se acomoda la toalla de nuevo y sale de ahí, no sin antes de darle un beso en su mejilla... Hiei seguía helado a lo que vio; no entendía esa actitud tan 'inocente' de ese shinigami y sobretodo, siempre mostraba esa sonrisa y hermosa actitud hacia ellos.

Kurama se encontraba en su habitación leyendo algo, estaba bastante pensativo que ni se dio cuenta cuando Watari salió de ahí... era una de las pocas maneras para pensar en otras cosas, que no sea: la misión y ellos dos.

No se da cuenta que en la puerta de la habitación estaba Hisoka, hasta que siente la seria mirada de éste.

.-Hisoka-kun... buenos días!- sonríe él.

.-..Buenas... Kurama...- observa que el chico estaba leyendo algo.

.-Ocurre algo? Escuché un grito proveniente de Kuwabara...- comenta Kurama, eso hace sonrojar un poco al shinigami, ya que Kurama ya reconoía esa... clase de gritos provenientes de su amigo.

.-..ah.. nada... puedo... charlar.. contigo?...- pregunta manteniendo la calma.

El pelirrojo se extraña eso, sería la primera vez que ellos dos tuvieran un acercamiento de ese tipo; sonríe aceptando esa petición.

.-Claro!

Deja el libro en su cama y acompaña a Hisoka, pero... ven que, las cosas no estaban muy normales... todos estaban haciendo un gran desorden al ver que había una sola caja de galletas, ya que todos los presentes, les fascinaban y ninguno ha ido al super mercado por ellas

.-NO! ES MÍA!- grita Kuwabara.

.-QUE VA! YO LA VI PRIMERO!- decía Yusuke casi a golpes.

.-YO LA QUIERO... DÉMENLA!- eran las palabras de Watari.

.-DULCEEEEEEEEEE YO QUIERO! VAMOS, DÉMENLA A MI!- era Tsuzuki, con la camisa semi abrochada y los panlatones un poco abiertos.

Kurama y Hisoka se miran mutuamente y ambos acordan mentalmente que era mejor hablar en un lugar más tranquilo, aunque... ven que Tatsumi llega ahí y toma la caja; la abre y se come su contenido dejándola vacía para el resto.

.-Ah... que deliciosas galletas... jejeje, gracias!- sonríe Tatsumi y se va de ahí, los demás se ponen a llorar al ver que ese secretario llegó de pronto y, se acabó la última caja de galletas con chispas de chocolate.

Los dos chicos se van de ahí de volada, se encaminan hacia una cafetería que se encontraba a 2 cuadras de la casa... piden una mesa y suspiran.

.-Siempre son así?- pregunta Hisoka a un apenado Kurama.

.-...casi siempre, si se trata de comida o de peleas sobretodo...- responde con una gota en su cabeza- y ellos...?

.-También, aunque Tatsumi-san casi siempre los calma- responde él.

Hay un pequeño silencio en ambos, pero Kurama observa que Hisoka deseaba decirle algo importante; algo que no sabía... así que se aclara la garganta y le habla.

.-...cómo es Hiei realmente?

.-...eh?- Kurama no entendía esa pregunta- por qué lo dices?

.-Es alguien de confiar?

Dos preguntas de las cuales Kurama no entendía la razón de ellas, se le hacía muy raro que Hisoka; alguien que siempre estaba serio y callado, fuera con él para preguntarle eso.

.-...eres el único que parece que lo conoce bien- musita el chico de cabellos claros, Kurama parpadea un poco y sonríe.

.-Hiei puede ser de muchas maneras... aunque, conmigo a veces es... distante... su confianza hacia los demás depende mucho...

Lo escuchaba con atención, Hisoka escuchaba cada palabra de él... pero no entendía su actitud hacia Sensui en esa ocasión; estaba ya seguro que vio claramente como le dio el sello, así como su poca participación en esa pelea por obtenerla.

.-... Hiei le dio a Sensui el sello que obtuvimos... aunque sigo sin estar seguro por que había mucho humo por unas explosiones...- explica Hisoka mirándolo de frente, estaba serio y Kurama, bastante extrañado.

.-Nai?...realmente...lo hizo?

Asiente ligeramente Kurosaki, a Kurama se le hacía muy raro esa actitud de su parte... mira hacia otro punto mientras analiza bien esas palabras; tenía claro que Hiei puede ser capaz de todo, pero todo tenía una buena razón para hacerlo...

.-Entiendo... admito que Hiei luego... hace cosas que provocan la desconfianza en uno,... – comenta Kurama tras beber un poco de café- solo sería cuestión de saber su razón, hay ocasiones que el trabaja solo... ni yo me meto en eso...

.-Sería capaz de... traicionar?- pregunta él.

.-... no lo sé.

Todo eso se le hacía muy raro para Kurama, Hisoka le contó todo lo ocurrido en esa misión... pero, eso de darle el objeto que buscaban al enemigo, era lo más raro.

El koorime por su lado ya había salido de la casa, caminaba sin un rumbo fijo pero... observa la cafetería en la que estaban Kurama y Hisoka; estaba por cruzar la calle cuando... escucha una voz en su cabeza:

.-_Hiei... deseo verte... ven a mi...hazlo por mi,... _

Se queda paralizado, no entendía como podía escuchar la voz de ese sensei; siente como caía en una especie de sueño el cual le hace mirar hacia delante, y desaparecer del panorama al instante.

Kurama mira de pronto el ventanal que tenía enfrente, era como su hubiese sentido algo... Hisoka lo mira extrañado.

.-Qué pasa?

.-... nada, sentí hace unos instantes que alguien nos observaba- sonríe Kurama y Hisoka suspira- _espero que haya sido mi imaginación,... no creo que haya sido Hiei...o si?- _se preguntaba pero el chico que tenía enfrente le habla.

.-Acaso era Hiei?- pregunta el chico serio.

.-... eh, creo... me olvidé que puedes leer mis pensamientos, jejeje.

Hisoka mira más serio a Kurama, éste sabía que no era fácil engañarlo; asi que lo hace levantar de la silla y lo jala hasta la salida.

.-Ah, qué haces Kurama?- pregunta el chico.

.-.. quiero saber si tus palabras son ciertas...- Kurama sale del lugar y se encamina siguiendo la presencia de Hiei, Hisoka lo sigue a él... ya que la presencia del koorime era tan veloz que le costaba trabajo seguirla.

Los dos siguen corriendo mientras Kurama ve una silueta que se movía a toda velocidad,... sus ojos se abren más, al darse cuenta que era Hiei que iba hacia una calle totalmente vacía.

Parecía que Hiei lo hacía de forma inconsciente, en su interior se preguntaba como era que su cuerpo se movía en contra de su voluntad; asi como esa voz extraña que no salía de su cabeza.

Llega a la calle vacía y sale de ese trance, miraba por todos lados para ver donde se encontraba y mira al fondo...

.-Tú...

.-Hiei-kun, me alegra mucho que estés aquí- eran las palabras de Muraki.

.-...mal..dito...- Hiei estaba realmente molesto al darse cuenta de quien se trataba.

.-Lo siento, pero era necesario verte...- Muraki se acerca a él y Hiei estaba por atacarlo cuando-... ni lo intentes, he sellado tus poderes.

Así era, Hiei no podía usar sus poderes... solo siente como ese doctor se acerca a él y lo mira fijamente, observa esos ojos plateados que eran hechizantes.

.-Te cité porque queria darte las gracias por tu ayuda... no hubiera sido más fácil... y dime, no han sospechado de ti?

.-... no lo sé y ni me interesa, cuando usarán esos sellos?

.-Otra razón que me obligó a tenerte aquí...- sonríe Muraki y coloca su mano en el hombro de éste... se sentía asqueado por eso.

.-...

.-Dime, como se puede pasar al Makai exactamente?...- pregunta el sensei serio y esperando una respuesta del koorime.

Kurama y Hisoka estaban cerca de ahí, ambos se sienten aturdidos al sentir la fuerte presencia de Muraki... el kitsune se acerca más a ese lugar y se concentra para evitar ser detectado; Hisoka por su lado desaparece por completo.

.-...ja, pensé que lo sabía bien... y para que está Sensui ahí?- eran las palabras de un Hiei en tono desafiante.

.-... no te metas donde no debes Hiei-kun, puede ser peligroso... contesta...

Parecía que no le iba a contestar, eso molesta bastante a Muraki; Kurama miraba todo desde lo alto de un edificio y se extrañaba mucho a eso, Hisoka quería comprobar si era realidad que Hiei era alguien muy extraño.

Muraki decide usar su ojo derecho, el koorime siente como de nuevo dominaban su mente y su cuerpo; sus labios se mueven al decirle el punto exacto.

.-...en el Nnigenkai... siempre hay un punto donde se concentra la energia maligna.. generalmente está en el centro de una cuidad...- decía inconscientemente el chico, dejando helados a Kurama y Hisoka.

.-...entiendo...- sonríe y con eso, despierta de esa hipnósis al koorime.. que al instante intenta atacarlo por una segunda ocasión, Muraki lo toma de sus ropas y lo acorrala a una pared.

.-Te mataré...- amenaza Hiei.

.-No puedes hacerlo, jejeje estás bajo mi poder y eso es imposible... jamás pensé en conocer a un demonio tan interesante como tú, Hiei-kun.

.-Qué...intenta...- el demonio hace un esfuerzo para escapar, pero le era imposible.

.-Nada,... o quien sabe, Hiei-kun... seria capaz de traicionar a sus propios compañeros?

Al hacer esa pregunta, Hiei se queda pensativo... en su interior sabe que realmente puede hacerlo, pero debe tener una gran razón para que lo haga; observa que Muraki saca de su gabardina una botellita de cristal...

.-Te lo digo porque esto... – le muestra la botella-... es un elixir que Sensui encontró hace tiempo en el Makai...

.-...eso,...- Hiei se queda helado a lo que veían sus ojos, se trataba de un elixir que podría hacer fuerte a cualquier deomonio si se bebía pero, era muy raro encontrarlo; Kurama una vez lo habló de él.

.-Je, puede ser tuyo... y podrás hacer lo que quieras, parece que siempre te aburres de seguir las órdenes de ese Urameshi... o no?... peor, de Koenma-sama...

No decía palabra alguna, escucha con atención esas palabras... lo que más le extrañaba era que tenia toda la razón, era como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos.

.-Ves?... tengo razón... tú siempre has deseado ser más fuerte que hasta una mujer de nombre Mukuro... o no?

.-Cómo?...-no podía creerlo- _como lo sabe?... acaso ha... entrado a mi mente?... y no me he dado cuenta?... y lo peor de todo, tiene la razón..._

Siente como Muraki lame un poco su oreja para hablarle lentamente, así como mentalmente crea una barrera espiritual muy fuerte; evitando la interrupción de Hisoka y Kurama.

.-O.. no deseas vengarte de las personas que te han hecho daño?... que te han dejado solo?- comenta el hombre y Hiei se sentía abrumado, nadie había entrado así a su mente tan pronto... recuerda a Tatsumi y a Kurama... así como a otros seres...- de cualquiera que te hace daño o a tu hermana...

.-..ya...BASTAAAAA!- gritaba desesperado Hiei, Muraki lo deja libre y éste cae de rodillas mientras se toca su cabeza con fuerza; el de cabellos plateados sonreía porque estaba logrando lo que más deseaba...

Kurama intentaba de cualquier manera destruir ese campo pero... no puede, Hisoka igual y solo se siente mal al sentir tanta energía, y más... porque Hiei comenzaba a desprender una muy fuerte.

.-Y qué dices Hiei, realmente serías capaz?... serás alguien fuerte y nadie más... intentará hacerte daño, o traicionarte...- comenta Muraki al ver a casi un transtornado Hiei, éste lo ve... mira sus ojos plateados asiosos por una respuesta.

.-...

Se queda en silencio unos segundos, después de todo ya había hecho algunas cosas para ese Muraki, les dio los datos necesarios para que ellos obtuvieran los sellos; que más daba traicionar, no tenía nada ya que ver con Kurama... no le importaba en absoluto la reacción del resto de los Tantei o de los Shinigami. Se levanta un poco más aliviado y mira fijamente a ese hombre y sonríe.

.-Dalo como trato hecho- responde Hiei y estrecha la mano de Muraki, éste sonríe satisfecho a lo que logró...

.-Bien, no te arrepentirás...

Y se destruye la barrera, el Shinigami y el Tantei ven lo que ocurrió, solo miran como Hiei estrechaba la mano de ese hombre; Kurama no podía creerlo... el de cabellos claros mira con odio a Muraki.

.-Maldito Muraki!- alza la voz el shinigami, e intenta atacarlo pero... para sorpresa de ambos, Hiei detiene el ataque creado por un pergamino de Hisoka.

.-Hiei... como?...- Kurama no creía lo que veían sus ojos.

.-Jejejeje... bueno mi querido Hiei-kun, es momento de retirarme...- y desaparece, Hiei mira a los representes muy frio...

.-Como lo supuse... eres un traidor!- dice Hisoka.

.-Tonterías... no saques respuestas tan pronto- responde Hiei, no mira a Kurama que no decía palabra alguna.

.-...y como respondes el darle ese sello a Sensui? RESPONDE!- Hisoka realmente estaba molesto.

.-Eso?... jejeje, para que nos lo quedamos?... se tenían que destruir, no?... estaban ya destinados a caer en sus manos.

.-...Hiei...- musita Kurama-... por qué?- pregunta viéndolo a los ojos.

.-No te metas en mis asuntos Kurama,... me tiene sin cuidado lo que piensen de mi...

Tras decir eso, Hiei desaparece del panorama, los dos chicos no pueden decir palabra alguna... eso si; Hisoka ya no vería de la misma manera a Hiei, le enfermaba ver que Muraki lo ha manipulado... mientras que Kurama, tenía su mirada hacia el suelo.

.-...traidor...- musita Hisoka.

**Fin del capítulo XXI**

Mou! como ven esto?... ahora ya está más que confirmado que Hiei los traicionará... ha hecho un trato un Muraki pero... yo no pienso que solo por los sellos lo desea, conociendo al sensei... -.- Y bueno, parece que a Kurama no le gustó lo que vio y se siente mal, Hisoka por su lado, le ha perdido ya la poca confianza que le daba a Hiei... qué pasará? cómo reaccionarán el resto de los Shinigami y los Tantei cuando se enteren?... ya que no saben todo, no tienen ni idea de que gracias al koorime... ellos no lograron obtener los sellos... esto y más, en el siguiente capítulo de Sakura no Tsuki!

Ah kami, hemos pasado ya al capítulo 21... kawaii no? jejeje todo también se debe a su apoyo en leer este fic! me pone muy contenta y bueno, les agradezco a todos por hacerlo y dejar sus mensajes!

Como se dieron cuenta, las cosas se han vuelto un poco más serias ya, eso se debe a que ya no falta mucho para que Muraki y Sensui logren liberar a ese extraño demonio del que últimamente no se ha hablado...y bueno, eso conlleva a un efrentamiento de todos ellos... pero bueno... será mejor que pasemos a la sección de los reviews! n.n

Yusuke- gracias Bunny!... n.n, buenas noches Muraki.

Muraki- buenas Urameshi... u.u, ya listo?

Yusuke- claro! comencemos!... pero antes... te puedo pedir un favor?

Muraki- si... dime...

Yusuke- se que meido mundo quiere muerto a Kuwabara, pero... n.nU no me lo mates, si? porque si eso pasa... ya no tendré a quien golpear cuando quiera, aparte de que es mi mejor amigo!... si?... sólo dale un sustito...

Muraki- -.-... lo pensaré, pero no aseguro nada...

(Muraki toma la hoja)

**SenKo-Kun:** ...a nombre de Bunny y todos nosotros... una gran diculpa... es que de verdad lo pensamos! n.nU... la verdad que no pasará.

Yusuke-... si si... n.nU

Muraki- ejem.. bueno, gracias por los saludos joven... y bueno, pues ando buscando la manera para que mi hermoso Tsuzuki sea mío!

Yusuke(lo ve raro)-... u.u pobre chico, ya no lo traumes doc!

Muraki-.. ah, bueno... que más da, aun así... no soy el único que lo quiere... n.n mm pero no sé, no lo comparto XD

(al fondo Hisoka- ¬¬ TSUZUKI ES SÓLO MÍO Y DE NADIE MÁS!)

Yusuke- jajajajaja, creo que es de Hisoka XD

Muraki- ¬¬ maldito mocoso... bueno ya, muchas gracias por el review... y esas palabras, supongo que quien las escribió realmente me conoce bien XD... bueno... adios!

(Yusuke toma la hoja)

**NekoT:** jejeje pues si, después de mucho Botán ya dio señales de vida XD y si... está con esa chica tsubaki, emm pues... la verdad ni idea que hará el doc con ellas.

Muraki-... mantenerlas en raya que, por favor Urameshi... dime Muraki... no doc -.-

Yusuke- o.o es que es un doctor... (hacia los lectores) o no?.. bueeeno, pues sip... Kurama está confudido pero bien que anda con Tatsumi, creo que habrá otro encuentro entre Hiei y Tatsumi pero... no lo sabemos a ciencia cierta... es como le digo a él que ya... de por si Hiei anda de mal en peor!... n.n gracias por el review!

Mou... ya son todos... gracias chicos, ehmmm Muraki si harás tu labor... quiero que luego TU limpies el desastre, vale? ¬¬

Muraki- -.- aja

Yusuke. n.nU

Bueno... pues es momento de dejarlos y nos veremos en la siguiente actualización!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny n.n

(en la próxima actualizaicón... Hiei y... Tatsumi!... o.O )


	23. Sorpresas entre ellos

**Capítulo 22: sorpresas entre ellos**

****

Había sido un momento bastante serio, Kurama no podía creer lo que escuchó de Hiei... hacía tanto tiempo que no escuchaba ese tono frío de él... y Hisoka se acerca a él.

.-Creo que lo mejor será regresar a casa..

.-...si,...vayamos Hisoka..- Kurama se levanta y sigue a Hisoka de camino hacia casa.

Cuando llegaron, vieron que todo estaba más tranquilo... ven que Kuwabara, Yusuke y Tsuzuki miraban el televisor, mientras que Tatsumi leía el periódico y Watari un libro. Todos los miran al llegar... aunque, ven que Kurama parecía un tanto... desanimado.

.-Qué pasó?- Tsuzuki se acerca a ellos y Hisoka estaba muy serio.

.-Nada...- musita Kurosaki.

Ese tono de voz no le gusta mucho al shinigami pero... prefirió mejor evitar el tema, hasta que sea necesario se lo preguntaría de nuevo; Yusuke estaba algo pensativo y decide acercarse a ellos, así como Kuwabara solo gira su vista para saber que pasó.

.-Han visto a Hiei?- pregunta el líder de los Tantei, Kurama baja más la vista... Tatsumi escuchaba todo con atención desde donde estaba y su mirada era ocultada por la hoja de periódico.

.-...- Kurama no sabía que decir, todos esperaban una respuesta de su parte, Hisoka decide tomar la palabra.

.-...lo vimos... con... Muraki...

Al mencionar ese nombre, todos se quedan helados... Watari cierra de golpe el libro y Tatsumi forma en su rostro, una mirada mucho más seria; Kuwabara se sorprende mientras que Yusuke se extraña a ello.

.-Nani?... y por qué?...- eran las palabras de un Urameshi extrañado.

.-...trabaja... para él...- responde de pronto Kurama, su mirada era seria y Tatsumi deja la hoja en la mesa para se acerca a ellos.

.-Era de suponerse! Ese Hiei nos traicionó!- grita de pronto Kuwabara mientras que Yusuke lo golpea.

.-...no lo creo, no lo vería capaz...- dice Yusuke, aunque dudaba un poco.

Ambos asienten diciendo que era la verdad, Tatsumi toma la palabra bastante serio.

.-Si es así... debemos seguir como siempre y sacarlo de esto, no sea que haya más problemas...- responde el secretario dejando a todos en silencio y Kurama, lo mira muy serio.

.-...

.-Kurama, realmente Hiei es capaz de hacer eso?- pregunta Watari arreglándose un poco su flequillo.

.-...

.-Kurama...- musita Tatsumi ligeramente preocupado.

Y no dice nada, Kurama se da la media vuelta y se retira, todos se extrañan a su comportamiento y se miran mutuamente.

.-No lo crei de él...- musita Yusuke.

.-...ah kami...- Watari se toca la cabeza, era algo fuerte de entender.

Pero, Tsuzuki miraba el suelo con un poco de coraje... ya que, se acordó de las palabras de Muraki cuando se vieron...

_Muraki toma el mentón de Tsuzuki para mirarlo fijamente y deleitarse con esos amatistas, que lo enloquecían con solo de verlos; éste no dejaba de verlo de forma seria. _

_.-Si es así... no te dejaré que los tomes, nosotros los destruiremos... _

_.-Espero que puedan lograrlo y bueno, no es que me guste hablar de más pero... yo que ustedes tendría cuidado con quien trabajo sabes?...- dice de pronto Muraki, Asato queda en silencio, pues no entendía a que se refería. _

_.-Qué quieres decir?...- pregunta Tsuzuki. _

_-Solo te digo eso mi querido Tsuzuki, aún así... te diré que Sensui y yo no dejaremos que destruyan los sellos, no... quiero a esos demonios y así- se acerca al oído del shinigami- tú serás mío por siempre...ni sus shikigami podrán detenerme, nadie... _

Ahora el shinigami de ojos amatistas lo entendía claramente,... Muraki le dijo que tuvieran cuidado con Hiei y así era... pero no lo creía, sentía que ese koorime no era malo, le recordaba un poco a Hisoka por su forma de ser.

.-Tsuzuki... qué te pasa?- pregunta Hisoka serio.

.-... nada,... quiero salir a caminar un poco...- hace a un lado a todos y está por salir del luegar cuando, ve como Hisoka se le interpone.

Los presentes estaban extrañados a lo que veían, era la primera vez que veían a Hisoka más serio de lo acostumbrado.

.-Qué es lo que pasa?... por qué esa cara?

.-...Muraki...- musita casi de forma inconsciente.

-Y ahora qué?- Kuwabara se exalta de pronto y mira al shinigami-... qué... acaso te seduce o eres no se... amante o algo por el estilo?...

No debió decir eso, Tatsumi sin pensarlo dos veces le da un puñetazo en su cara; Watari intenta detenerlo pero no lo logra... Yusuke por su lado detiene a Kuwabara, aunque Hisoka igual siente una gran ira en su interior.

.-...eres un estúpido, realmente ni sabes con quien te estás topando!- le grita Hisoka.

.-Ah, que va! Ahora que lo pienso bien... ustedes son mas raros que nada!- grita Kuwabara.

.-Cómo?...-Tatsumi lo mira con más ira y está decidido a golpearlo una vez más pero, Hisoka hace eso.

Tsuzuki se queda helado, no creía que Hisoka reaccionara de ese modo.. bueno, cuando se habla de Muraki y sus intenciones hacia él, era normal que reaccionara así.

.-Kuwabara! Ya basta!- grita Yusuke.

.-Cállate Yusuke! Ya me cansé de trabajar con alguein como ellos! Que ni dicen bien de donde son o que!... y ahora me salen con que Tsuzuki es amante de Muraki...

El shinigami cae de rodillas y se abraza así mismo, el de cabellos zanahoria se estaba pasando, y Yusuke de nuevo lo golpea.

.-Kazuma!... ya fue mucho! Mira como lo pones!- grita Watari mientras se acerca a Tsuzuki.

.-YA BASTAAAAAAAA!- Yusuke había perdido la paciencia.

Todos lo miran excepto Tsuzuki, los mira a todos muy serio y se aclara un poco la garganta para hablar... no podían llegar a esas alturas.

.-Aún ustedes nos guardan muchos secretos... Tsuzuki, tú pareces que conoces más a Muraki... o tu Hisoka... cuando lo mencionan, tu mirada se torna más fría, al igual que la de Tatsumi y un poco la de Watari...

.-...grrr- Kazuma aun deseaba golpearlos.

Watari se acerca a Yusuke para tenerlo de frente, la miraba que mostraba el científico era de aquellas que decían que todos,... por culpa de ese Muraki, han pasado malos ratos.

.-Ese maldito de Muraki, nos ha hecho pasar de todo... por su culpa, Tsuzuki casi muere...por su culpa, Hisoka es el más joven de los shinigami- Watari hace que mire a Hisoka, que miraba hacia el suelo.

.-...deseo matarlo como ustedes, ese Muraki hasta ha tocado a Tsuzuki y eso... no se lo paso... así como lo que le hizo ver a Kurama...

Kuwabara no imaginaba a que grado era todo eso, así que cae de rodillas y se toca su cabeza... Urameshi intentaba calmarse pero, solo conseguía apretarse sus puños.

.-Creo que ustedes nunca podrán entender lo que pasamos... así como nosotros no podremos hacerlo con Sensui- musita Hisoka levemente.

.-..lo sé... fueron momentos muy fuertes...- comenta Kuwabara-...como no le perdoné que matara por un momento a Yusuke.

Los shinigami miran a Yusuke y éste asiente diciendo que era cierto... él lo supo hasta después, no imaginó que verlo caer sin vida, en esa pelea, fue lo peor que todos(hasta Hiei) pudieran ver y sobretodo Kuwabara; más que su rival en peleas callejeras, era su mejor amigo...

.-Creo que con eso nos entendemos un poco mejor, abmos hemos pasado por malos ratos a causa de Muraki o Sensui...- comenta Tatsumi mientras se acomoda sus gafas, Tsuzuki aun miraba hacia el suelo, estaba completamente callado.

.-...aún asi,... si somos equipo debemos darnos a saber por completo!- eran las palabras de Kuwabara.

.-..no es fácil Kuwabara- responde Watari.

El silencio se hace presente, ninguno de los presentes decía palabra alguna... parecía como si todos temieran al hablar. Tatsumi los mira a todos y se da la media vuelta, su preocupación en ese instante era Kurama... mientras que los demás, se quedaban ahí.

Seichiro camina hasta llegar a la habitación de Kurama, él miraba desde la ventana de manera perdida, se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que siente una mano en su hombro izquierdo, lo primero que encuentra son unos ojos zafiros que tomaban su mentón suavemente.

.-Estás bien?- pregunta Tatsumi.

.-...un poco,.. no lo pensé... no imaginé que llegara ese momento... tan pronto...- fija sus ojos esmeraldas hacia otro lugar que no fuese a Seichiro.

Cuando escucha esas palabras, se queda pensativo, era como si Kurama supiera que Hiei si era capaz de traicionar a sus propios compañeros.

.-Qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunta el secretario.

.-...Hiei.. si, es capaz de traicionar... pero debió tener una gran razón o algo tan fuerte que lo incitara...-y abraza al hombre, éste se extraña un poco y sonríe, sabía que era dificil entenderlo pero no le gustaba que él estuviera en ese estado.

.-Con eso nos dices que tenemos a un enemigo más, verdad?- las palabras del shinigami de las sombras eran frías, Kurama se queda en seco unos momentos.

.-... no lo se...

Ambos se quedan ahí... arriba de la casa, estaba Hiei... miraba el cielo nublado y que en cualquier instante la lluvia caería una vez más; por su mente pasaban esos momentos que aceptó ya trabajar oficialmente con Muraki, así como... la mirada de sorpresa de Kurama y Hisoka.

.-_No debo preocuparme,... me prometí que no me influyeran mis sentimientos,...después de todo, él está mejor con ese, ni tiene caso que esté en esta misión... pero, cuando vea necesario..._- y mira sus manos para luego cerrarlas con fuerza-_ mataré a ese Muraki y mandaré al infierno de donde salió ese Sensui... _

Le llama la atención que en el jardín estaban Watari, Yusuke y Kuwabara... los tres tenían miradas algo preocupadas y se acerca a ellos muy lentamente, para que no sintieran su presencia.

.-..qué nos querías decir Watari?- pregunta Yusuke algo serio.

.-Es mejor que lo sepan bien... a ver si con eso se calman, se que para ustedes es raro...- comenta Watari y mira por unos momentos a Kuwabara.

.-Bueno ya! Dilo!

El científico rubio suspira un poco, era el momento de decir que pasó en el pasado, la razón por la cual, ellos odiaran como nunca a Muraki.

.-...tanto Hisoka como Tsuzuki, están muy relacionados a Muraki... Hisoka sobretodo porque ese hombre, fue su asesino... aparte de que le lanzó un hechizo, que lo tiene marcado hasta el día que él muera...

.-Qué?..- Yusuke coloca su mano en su boca, no lo creía y Kazuma se mantenía callado.

.-Sabemos por su registro cuando murió, que fue víctima de una violación, así como antes de morir... estuvo agonizando por tres años...sufrió mucho...- explicaba Watari lentamente, hasta a él le costaba trabajo comentarlo.

.-...maldición... como...- Kuwabara no sabía ni que decir, y Yusuke sentía un gran coraje.

.-Creo que ahora entienden por que el siempre anda con ropas que lo cubran casí por completo... para ocultar esas marcas de ese Muraki... aparte de que su vida terrenal fue muy fuerte,... el puede sentir las emociones de otros, así como presentir lo que puede ocurrir.

Cuando dice eso, Kuwabara se toca su mano... él recuerda que una ocasión que estaban en la escuela... tocó el brazo del chico y éste se puso tan nervioso que casi lo empujó; ahora entendía bastante el comportamiento de éste.

.-...con eso, me dan ganas de matar a Muraki... –musita molesto Yusuke; ha pasado el tiempo y, le tenía aprecio al chico de ojos esmeraldas y mirada fría.

.-...y bueno, Tsuzuki porque...desea su energía espiritual, está obsesionado con tener el cuerpo perfecto y el poder máximo de un shinigami, aunque se le facilitan las cosas porque.. él es el nieto del médico que atendió a Tsuzuki cuando era un humano.

.-A..Tsuzuki?...- pregunta Yusuke.

.-Ajá, el murió en un hospital luego de no comer ni beber por mucho tiempo, ni dormía... intentó suicidarse pero no podía... esto yo lo sé porque Tatsumi, es quien sabe más del asunto- Watari guarda sus manos en los bolsillos de su bata de laboratorio- es por eso que ellos se ponen de ese modo, .. aparte porque... Tsuzuki posee sangre de demonio...

Los dos chicos se quedan helados,... no creían que alguien tan alegre y simpático como Asato fuera... un demonio; Kuwabara mira a Yusuke, le recordaba a él... su desendencia con el demonio Raizen, sangre de un Mazoku.

.-Pasa algo?- pregunta Watari.

.-...jejeje que curioso!- dice sonriendo Yusuke-... yo pensé que yo era el raro... pero veo que no!

.-Eh?- el cientifico se extraña más.

.-Es que,...yo igual soy uno... bueno... asi como tal no... soy descendiente... y si, puedo decir que tengo sangre de un demonio XD- responde divertido Urameshi, Kuwabara lo mira mientras tiene una gota de agua en su cabeza.

.-..ya, veo... – sonríe Watari, le daba mucho gusto que el lo tomara de ese modo tan humorístico; no como Tsuzuki, ya que cuando se enteró que Muraki se lo dijo... la pasó muy mal...

Y de pronto se ríe a carcajadas Urameshi, tanto Watari como Kazuma piensan que se ha vuelto loco pero... eso le recordaba todo lo que pasó cuando estuvo en el Makai... pero, él igual no fue de su agrado enterarse que era descendiente de la raza de un demonio denominada 'Mazoku'... así que, su mirada se torna seria.

.-Por culpa de mi 'padre'... no pude acabar de pelear con Sensui, por esta ocasión agradezco a ese Muraki de revivirlo o yo que se... así podré terminar con lo que no pude.

.-...ah Yusuke, no cambias- suspira en tono derrotado Kuwabara.

.-Entiendo... saben?... ustedes son muy agradables, pero bueno... la verdad que eso yo no lo entiendo, en mi registro yo lo tengo como que tú lo mataste...

Yusuke se toca la cabeza, le explica lo que exactamente ocurrió... que era él y a la vez no, que Raizen se apoderó de él por unos instantes y con ello, mató por completo a Sensui; ya cuando le dio el golpe final, el despierta y no logra detenerlo...

.-Lo mismo yo pensé Watari... pero, cómo es eso?... qué tú lo sabías?- pregunta el de cabellos de zanahoria.

.-Je, ... nosotros sabemos el registro de todas las muertes de cualquier ser, y bueno... los que son de forma extraña se nos encomienda para saber su causa... yo tuve este de Shinobu Sensui,... de hecho...

Pero se queda callado, los dos chicos no entienden a que se debió, Watari cambia su mirada tranquila a una preocupada.

.-Estás bien?- pregunta Urameshi.

.-...kami, ya lo había olvidado por completo...- musita levemente y Kazuma lo mira serio.

.-Qué cosa? Dilo!

.-Que hace tiempo igual me topé con él... solo fueron dos ocasiones, pero era un poco diferente es todo, ...y la última ocasión, yo...

_Dos seres se encontraban en una zona totalmente vacía, oscura y fría... en el suelo yacía sin vida un demonio con una apariencia casi humana, a su lado; esos seres... los rubios cabellos de uno se movían al compás de un frío viento ligero mientras que el otro, su mirada seria y azulina no dejaba de verlo. _

_.-Hasta parece que me sigues siempre...- dice el de cabellos cortos azabaches. _

_.-..pienso lo mismo, creo que el Reikai ha de estar orgulloso de tener a un detective como tú- eran las palabras de ese, de ojos dorados y sonreía. _

_.-No me agrada que sonrías... me pones nervioso. _

_.-Lo siento, veo que ha muerto de la misma causa que otras veces... ah, descuida, tendrá su juicio como se debe- comenta el hombre al revisar un poco el cuerpo. _

_Entonces el de vestimentas negras mira curioso al otro y, decide hacerle algunas preguntas más... _

_.-Realmente ese el trabajo de un shinigami? _

_.-En parte... no solo vemos como murio el ser... por qué?- pregunta el chico sonriendo. _

_.-...por nada... je, cuando muera... me gustaría que tu fueras por mi... me agradas. _

_Al decir eso, el rubio se extraña y sonríe. _

_.-Espero.. tú igual,... Shinobu Sensui..ne? _

_.-Cómo… sabes mi nombre?- pregunta extrañado Sensui. _

_.-Mmm hasta en el JuOhCho eres conocido, bueno... es momento de irme, tengo mucho por hacer aún. _

_En ese instante, Sensui se interpone en el camino del shingami rubio y lo mira fijamente. _

_.-Al menos di tu nombre, no me gusta hablar con desconocidos- era una de las pocas veces que sonreía... y el shinigami asiente. _

_.-Soy Yutaka Watari, a tus órdenes... Sensui-san. _

_.-Si nos volvemos a ver, solo dime Sensui... Watari. _

_Y de ese modo, Watari desaparece ante los ojos de Sensui... _

.-Qué loco, ya lo conocías... pero...- comentaba Kuwabara confuso.

.-Jajajaja, fue hace mucho... él era un adolescente, creo que iba en preparatoria y yo,... tenía poco tiempo de haberme convertido en un shinigami...

.-Pues parece que ni te recuerda... lo hubiera dicho cuando estuvo a punto de morir, a Itsuki no le hubiera gustado...

.-..Itsuki...?- preguntaba Watari.

Pero, eso... deja helados a Yusuke y a Kuwabara; ahora recordaban que... cuando murió Sensui, ese demonio, que tenía la capacidad para pasar de una dimensión a otra, tomó su cuerpo y se adentraron hacia el cuerpo de su mascota.

.-Chicos?-... Watari no entendía esa mirada.

Algo nuevo los inquietaba... sobretodo Kuwabara sabía que Itsuki, no dejaría que nadie tocara a ese humano tan especial para él; pero... lo extraño de todo¿como fue que revivió? si Itsuki se llevó su cuerpo al interior de un extraño ser ¿y que no dejaría que lo molestaran, porque deseaba descansar en paz...

.-Itsuki era un demonio que acompañaba bastante a Sensui...pero cuando el murió, Itsuki se lo llevo a una pseudo dimensión de un demonio- explica de pronto Yusuke.

.-Mmm...- comenta Watari pensativo- ahora entiendo el por qué nunca encontraron su cuerpo...

Los tres se miran mutuamente, sería muy necesario hablarlo entre todos... porque podrían encontrar más sorpresas de las cuales ya se enteraron.

Entonces los tres se adentran al interio de la casa mientras que Hiei se encontraba muy pensativo, él igual ya se había hecho la idea de cómo rayos fue que Sensui regresó a la vida si, ese Itsuki se lo llevó.

.-_MMM interesante... tendré que investigarlo,... aunque ahora, mejor me quedo aquí un poco más... _– de ese modo, baja del árbol en el que estaba para entrar a la casa.

Hisoka tenía su mirada perdida mientras Tsuzuki se perdía en sus pensamientos... no decían palabras alguna, el silencio los envolvía por completo; Kurosaki quería saber a que se debió que, el shinigami de ojos amatistas, mencionara el nombre de ese doctor...

.-Tsuzuki...

.-...

Lo mira por unos instantes, observa que el hombre tenía su mirada completamente perdida; lo conocía tan bien que... por su mente pensó que de nuevo hizo de las suyas.

.-Tsuzuki... dime, acaso te viste con Muraki?...

Y con eso, el shinigami lo mira de pronto, sus ojos mostraban un poco de temor... realmente no lo quería decir pero, el chico lo adivinó por sus pensamientos, se los leyó por completo.

.-Dime... qué pasó?- musita Hisoka mirándolo seriamente. 

**Fin del capítulo XXII**

Mou!.. como se dieron cuenta, hay un poco de tensión con todos ellos; la noticia que Hiei realmente aceptó el trato con Muraki fue un golpe fuerte para todos ellos... ya no verán con los mismos ojos al demonio de fuego. ¿Qué pasará?... ahora se ha sucitado un nuevo misterio... sobre Itsuki, qué hay de él?... pero, parece que Watari después de todo lo conoció tiempo atrás.. ah kami!... muchas cosas!... pero se sabrá en el siguiente capítulo de Sakura no Tsuki.

Bueno, como ven... todos de alguna manera, no se llevan bien en este preciso momento, en parte se debe a lo de Hiei y el fracaso de la búsqueda de los sellos espirituales... ah, Muraki y Sensui en cualquier instante pueden atacar de nuevo.

Y pasemos un poco a las notas sobre este capítulo...si, si, si... y tienen que ver de nuevo con yami no Matsuei, n.nU pero es necesario para aquellas personas que no han visto o leído ánime y manga, respectivamente; en fin pasemos a la primera nota!

-Lo que dice Watari con respecto a Hisoka, ES CIERTO...tanto el manga como en ánime, nos cuenta que Hisoka es el shinigami mas joven de todos ellos, con solo 16 años entró al JuOhCho.. gracias al gran al Rey Enma, pero... él llegó ahí porque deseaba vengarse del hombre que lo asesinó y bueno, esa personita no es más que Muraki -.-. Todo fue en una noche, en la que la Luna estaba roja... Hisoka sale a tomar un poco de aire y encuentra al doctor en un acto de asesinato; por lógica se asusta y Muraki lo descubre, y bueno... como al doctor no le gusta que haya testigos de sus 'diabluras', pues no dudó un instante en violar al chico, al mismo tiempo que le coloca una maldición en su cuerpo dejándolo marcado; pero eso no es todo, después de lo ocurrido, Hisoka estuvo sufriendo por tres años... hasta que al final murió y se convierte en shinigami, es por eso que siempre viste con chaqueta o algo que cubra la mayor parte de su cuerpo; hasta él mismo evita que lo vean sin ropa, pues le da terror y verguenza que le miren esas marcas T.T

-No sé si ya comenté algo de la vida de Tsuzuki pero, si es así.. lo tomaré de nuevo en cuenta, como dice Watari, Tsuzuki se puede decir que es un demonio, solo que él tiene una apariencia humana total, vamos, es el mismo caso con Yusuke que tiene sangre Mazuku n.nU.. ok?(no se sabe más de este temilla... el manga aún no concluye y hasta donde he leído... XD no lo han vuelto a mencionar luego del tomo 8), ese es el secreto de que el color de sus ojos, sea violeta. Cuando vivía siempre lo perseguían por ello, además de que siempre lo culpaban de las muertes de su alrededor.. y bueno, al paso del tiempo terminó en un hospital, donde fue atendido por el abuelo de Muraki... pero se observa que Tsuzuki dejó de comer, beber o dormir por muchos días, aparte de un doble intento de suicidio, hasta que a la edad de 26 años, muere y el Rey Enma le da la oportunidad de ser shinigami; eso sí... ya siéndolo se convierte en el shinigami más poderoso, logrando dominar a doce de las bestias sagradas, o mejor conocidas como shikigami, y bueno... Muraki se encargó de hacerle recordar su motivo de muerte y su realidad, porque no lo sabía... los únicos que lo sabían eran Konoe y Tatsumi.

-Muraki, bueno... el verdadero objetivo que tiene, es obtener el cuerpo de Tsuzuki, muy aparte para hacer de... cosas n.nU, lo desea porque según él(en el manga se explica mucho mejor y aparece en el tomo 1 n.nU) desea el cuerpo perfecto y con ello, el poder máximo de un shinigami... y bueno, el tiene la especialidad de absorber la energía espiritual de sus víctimas para ser más fuerte(por eso también quiere el cuerpo de Tsuzuki n.nU). Así que en una de esas, se secuestra Tsuzuki y éste... usa uno de sus shikigami más fuertes para acabar con todo...

Ah! creo que fue bastante la explicación n.nU, espero no haberlos aburrido pero lo coloco para que no haya tanta confusión... y bueno, mejor pasemos a los reviews!

Tatsumi- milagro, un poco más y se hace de noche!

Hiei- -.-

n.nU ok ok... ya el espacio es de ustedes!

(Hiei toma la hoja)

**NeKoT:** ...Bunny te agradece tus palabras.. pues si, me he rebelado y ahora trabajaré con Muraki...

Tatsumi- eres un traidor.

Hiei- ¬¬ no te metas,... bueno, que haga lo que quiera Kurama... y gracias por el review!

(Tatsumi toma la hoja)

**Rurouni-Andrea:** ah... bueno, ya sabemos bien que Bunny está BIEN loca, pero bueno... gracias por tus palabras aunque eso de maldito, ah.. suelo serlo n.nU...en fin, si Hiei se molesta es porque se lo busca él.

Hiei- ¬¬

Tatsumi- bueno... gracias por leer el fic y por el review!

(Hiei toma la hoja)

**SenKo-Kun:** yo no se que le ves en este baka, otro loco que conforma al clan de los locos XD

Tatsumi(su sombra se acerca a la de Hiei)-... si ajá, sigue o ahorita mismo sin sombra y sin vida te quedas.

Hiei- ¬¬ quiero verlo!.. ejem... u.u bueno, ese Tsuzuki no se que pensó con eso del baño, un poco más y me deja traumado! a esos dos les dio pena que los vieran,.. que les quito hasta la inspiración XD, gracias por el review!

Tatsumi-... ejem, por favor no me coloques a lado de Muraki... -.-U

(Tatsumi toma la hoja)

**Valsed:** pues si, Hiei se ha ido al otro bando... y Kurama está algo desanimado, ahhh... quien sabe que hará, yo solo puedo apoyarlo en lo que pueda.

Hiei- -.-

Tatsumi-.. en fin, gracias por el review y sigue leyendo el fic.

Bueno... son todos... muchas gracias chicos, emm... se portaron bien hoy n.n (miradas asesinas entre Tatsumi y Hiei).. o.oU eh bueno, antes de que estos dos se agarren de golpes los dejamos, nos vemos en la siguiente actualización de Sakura no Tsuki!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny n.n

P.D... en la siguiente actualización... Watari y Sensui!


	24. Distanciamientos

**Capítulo 23: distanciamientos**

****

La tensión estaba presente, los ojos esmeraldas no dejaban de mirar seriamente a esos amatistas que demostraban sorpesa y un poco de tristeza.

.-...si,...fue...a verme...

.-Te hizo algo?- pregunta mucho más serio el chico, algo que detestaba era que... ese Muraki usara a Tsuzuki como una de sus tantas 'muñecas de porcelana'.

.-...

Hisoka se molesta más, gracias a su poder... leyó en la mente del shinigami que si, si no fuese por una llamada de Sensui, él de nuevo caería en las redes de ese ser de blanco.

.-Y por qué no lo dijiste? Cómo es eso que te dijo que alguien como Hiei podría traicionarnos?

Una vez más, el joven shinigami había leído la mente de Tsuzuki; éste se lamentaba de que poseyera ese poder, porque ahora debería decirlo todo...

.-...pero.. me di cuenta hasta ahora que se trataba de Hiei-kun... es verdad eso que dices? Que el lindo Hiei se fue de lado de Muraki?

Kurosaki lo mira fijamente, Tsuzuki nota que estaba molesto... así que éste toma un poco de aire y le responde al de ojos amatistas.

.-Así es! Kurama y yo somos testigos!... ahhh, no sé por qué no lo comentaste antes! Eso era de mucha importancia!

.-...Hisoka-kun... yo... aparte, Tatsumi y Kurama estaban en peligro... y luego, pensé... que no era necesario...

Mientras eso ocurría, Kurama seguía en los brazos de Tatsumi; el pelirrojo ya se había quedado dormido y éste solo miraba por la ventana.

.-_Aunque ahora sea un humano... realmente es hermoso, pero... siento algo... extraño en mi interior,.. que realmente me pasa?_- pensaba el shinigami de las sombras mientras observa como dormía Kurama recostado en su pecho.

Luego de hablar un poco, Tatsumi tranquiliza al chico hasta que se quedó dormido, ambos sabían que las cosas ya no estaban tan bien como antes... pero, por la mente del secretario; un viejo recuerdo le pasa por su mente:

_Un humano y un youkai kitsune se encontraban en una habitación de una posada del Makai... habían llegado ahí porque una fuerte lluvia azotó el lugar y necesitaban refugiarse. _

_Los dos se encontraban mojados casi por completo pero eso... no les impidió que ambos se dejaran llevar por ese deseo de la pasión; Youko Kurama y Seichiro Tatsumi yacían en la cama. _

_El joven Seichiro tenía en sus brazos un durmiente kitsune que solo ocultaba su fino cuerpo una delgada sábana y él, solo tenía su hakama puesta; éste acariciaba levemente sus cabellos y jugueteba un poco con esas orejas puntiagudas de su amante... pero, mira el cielo, ya estaba casi claro... _

_.-Lo siento Youko... debo irme- decía levemente en una de las orejas del kitsune para hacerse a un lado con mucho cuidado, no era bueno despertar de mala manera al ladrón del Makai. _

_Tatsumi se viste y luego coloca su arma en su cinto... así como observa un poco sus manos, un ligero humo aparecía y luego se disuelve; mira una vez más a ese kitsune y sonríe con tristeza... para irse de ahí; lo que no escucha... eran unas suaves palabras de Youko, casi eran un leve susurro... _

_.-..te...amo... _

Para nada escuchó esas palabras, el secretario había recordado que esa fue la última vez que vio a Youko antes de morir en la guerra; su mirada tras ver un poco a Kurama, se torna un poco triste...

.-Nunca pensé... que ese hubiera sido mi última ocasión que te vi.. Youko..- musita levemente, nota que el pelirrojo se despierta lentamente, sus ojos esmeraldas miran un poco al secretario.

.-...de que..hablas..Tatsumi?- sonríe un poco adormilado.

Tatsumi sonríe y niega con su cabeza que dijo algo... Kurama al inicio lo mira fijamente pero, recuerda que ese shinigami era un ser que con nada podía sacarle algo; se separa de él lentamente mientras que éste lo miraba en silencio.

.-Acaso recordaste algo del pasado?- pregunta de pronto, Seichiro se queda callado para luego levantarse y abrazarlo por la espalda.

.-Si, algo así... pero, no te gustaría salir a dar un paseo conmigo?

Kurama sonríe y asiente, quita con suavidad las manos del hombre y se aleja de él diciéndole que estaría pronto listo y saldrían.

Por otro lado, Yusuke y Kuwabara estaban en un silencio total... ya habían escuchado las palabras de Watari y éste, pensaba un poco en ese viejo recuerdo el cual casi ni recordaba... era el único de todos ellos que, conocio a Sensui un poco pero no le tomó importancia. El rubio de ojos dorados mira a los chicos sonriente.

.-Y dónde estarán los demás?...- eran las palabras de Watari, al mismo tiempo miraba hacia todos lados y nada; Yusuke parpadea un poco por esa extraña reacción.

.-Quien sabe!... de seguro que ese estúpido de Tatsumi y Kurama han de hacer cosas raras...

.-Cállate ya Kazuma!- Yusuke le da un buen golpe en la cabeza y Watari sonríe nervioso.

.-Bueno.. tranquilos chicos, no hay tanta prisa para decirlo.

Al decir esas palabras, los dos chicos se calman un poco y suspiran aburridos... ni escuela había en ese momento, la misión iba de mal en peor...

.-Ah, ya me quiero regresar a Tokio, tú que piensas Yusuke?- pregunta de pronto Kuwabara.

.-Pues si.. pero prefiero terminar con esto... y tu Watari?

.-Jejeje, pues yo estoy muy contento aquí!... aunque extraño un poco mi laboratorio XD pero bueno...

En ese mismo momento, Kurama bajaba las escaleras y detrás de él estaba Tatsumi; miran a los presentes que estaban solos.

.-Watari, volveremos en un rato...- comenta el secretario mientras que Watari sonríe y Kurama se despide de ellos.

.-Yusuke, Kuwabara.. nos vemos!- eran las palabras de Kurama antes de salir por la puerta.

Los dos ya se habían ido y los dos chicos se miran mútuamente mientras que el científico, baja un poco la mirada y toma un poco de aire; Kuwabara logra percibir eso y lo mira un poco para que éste se volteara y, sonriera como siempre lo hacía.

.-Bueno, creo que yo haré la cena esta noche!

.-ERES UN ESTÚPIDO TSUZUKI!... ALGO TAN IMPORTANTE Y LO CALLAS?- se escucha una voz desde otra parte de la casa.

.-Ah?... qué pasa?- se pregunta Yusuke y se dirige hacia lo que era el estudio.

Tanto Kuwabara como Watari, igual les da curiosidad y siguen al líder de los Tantei hasta ese punto de la casa; entonces, Urameshi estaba por colocar sus orejas en la puerta y escuchar algo de esa discusión pero...

.-MEJOR ME VOY!...- Hisoka sale de ese lugar azotando la puerta, no se da cuenta que al hacerlo...

.-Yusuke!- grita Watari helado y Kuwabara ve como Hisoka se iba de la casa hecho una furia y azota también la puerta de entrada.

El científico hace a un lado la puerta y ve a un Urameshi casi hecho papel y sin alguno que otro diente, se encontraba casi sin conocimiento.

.-Yusuke!... Yusuke estás bien? Responde, AHHH, no te mueras aún! No no- y agita al pobre chico para ver si seguía vivo.

.-...X.x.. alguien... anotó la... matrícula?...

Pero Kuwabara se queda petrificado a lo que ve, el rubio se apena a lo que había hecho: de entrada... agitó tan fuerte al pobre chico que, rasgo su camisa amarilla y, en segunda... se encontraba sobre el pobre de Yusuke.

.-Este... ah...amigo...- Kuwabara ni sabía que decir, lo que provoca que Watari se aleje al instante de Yusuke y éste parecía un tanto alterado a ese monento.

.-...Watari... estoy, bien... gracias, no debiste preocuparte tanto, hasta has roto mi camisa- le muestra la prenda de vestir hecha casi jirones.

Niungo de los tres comenta palabra alguna hasta que... escuchan el llanto de alguien en el interior del estudio; entran y ven que era Tsuzuki llorando a lágrima total; Yusuke y Kuwabara lo ven raro mientras Watari corre hacia él para reconfortalo un poco.

.-Qué pasó... dime Tsuzuki?- pregunta el científico y Tsuzuki abraza con fuerza al shinigami.

.-HISOKA YA NO ME QUIERE! SE ENOJÓ CONMIGO! BUAAAAAAAA!

Los dos Tantei ahora si no se creían lo que veían sus ojos, se supone que es el shinigami más fuerte y... es el llorón de todos ellos.

.-Tranquilo... descuida, verás que se calmará.. por que ocurrió eso?- pregunta tranquilamente Watari y le limpia sus lágrimas.

.-..es que.. Muraki... fue a verme aquí... hizo de las suyas.. pero, Sensui le habló y me salvé.. pero, Muraki dijo que... tuviéramos cuidado con quien trabajamos... y bueno, ocurrió lo de Hiei-kun... y, y...

.-Bueno, que hace ese Muraki?... hasta ahora solo he escuchado que es... no se, un tipo que abusa de todos a su etero gusto- comenta de pronto Kuwabara.

Tsuzuki deja de llorar y su cara se torna oscura, eso ya lo sabían bien todos pero, sintió como si fuera la manera de decir 'son tontos, ustedes que se dejan'...Yusuke lo mira de manera fulminante y se acerca al de ojos amatatistas.

.-Bueno.. si, creo que debiste decirnos pero, no... se por qué la reacción de Hisoka- habla Yusuke sonriendo un poco, el de ojos amatistas mira que su pecho estaba completamente desnudo- hey! Te ves bien!

Kuwabara y Watari se caen para atrás, pues el chico de ojos amatistas sonríe mientras toca el pecho bien formado de Yusuke; para luego levantarse y salir de ahí...el chico por su lado, se queda extrañado ante el comportamiento de Asato.

.-..a..dónde irás?- pregunta Watari.

.-Iré a buscar a mi lindo Hisoka! T.T no quiero que esté enojado conmigo!bua!- y se va de ahí corriendo.

Los únicos que quedaban en casa, eran ellos tres y suspiran... pero Watari mira a los chicos como diciendo que se prepararan para salir.

.-A dónde vamos?- pregunta Kuwabara.

.-...a buscar a Hisoka, cuando Tsuzuki dice eso... es como decir 'iré a beber, no me esperen', si?- explica Watari tras quitarse su bata de laboratorio.

.-Pobre...- musita Yusuke.

Más tarde, ellos igual ya habían salido rumbo a la búsqueda de ese Kurosaki, así como Hiei lo mira todo con su Jagan; seguía en el jardín y baja.

.-Mmm ya no hay nadie...- y camina lentamente para dar un pequeño paseo... de alguna otra manera no quería toparse con ellos, ni menos con Kurama.

Caminaba lentamente por las calles poco agitadas de gente, el silencio lo rodeaba por completo y solo su mente, era la única que tenía voz en ese momento, hasta que... algo en su interior le hace acercarse a un hospital, había gente, y eso le disgustaba un poco; parecido a Hisoka... a veces, tanto humano le enfermaba.

De pronto, su camino se dirigió hacia un lugar... de forma inconsciente estaba llegando ahí, pues sintió las palabras de alguien conocido que perturbaba sus pensamientos.

.-Ahora que querrá ese...?- se pregunta el koorime, hasta llegar a una oficina bastante bien amueblada; no entendía nada de lo que pasaba hasta que...

.-Vaya, no pensé toparme contigo, koorime Hiei... – comenta un hombre con bata, éste se extraña un poco a su presencia.

.-...na...ni?...

El hombre que tiene enfrente era de cabellos castaños oscuros, al igual que sus ojos que denotaban seriedad; alguien fuera de lo común, pues el demonio percibe una energía espiritual algo fuerte.

.-... quién eres?- pregunta Hiei y el hombre sonríe.

.-Ah, es cierto... es normal que no me conozcas, soy el Dr. Minoru Kamiya.

Cuando escucha ese nombre, su mirada se torna más extreñada; una ocasión Yusuke le habló sobre alguien con ese nombre... pero, al final se le perdió el contacto; tras la supuesta muerte de Sensui, él desapareció porque era buscado por la ley...

.-Yo pensé que se conocían, buenas tardes Hiei-kun- entra a la oficina un hombre de cabellos plateados y piel de porcelana.

.-...tu... Muraki...- la mirada del koorime se torna seria, éste se acerca para tomar su rostro y mirarlo fijamente.

.-No me veas así... era necesario que estuvieras aquí, mmm sensei Kamiya y yo somos viejos conocidos, por eso lo conozco- comenta Muraki para luego separarse un poco.

.-No sabía que fuera capaz de trabajr con usted, Muraki-san- comenta de pronto Kamiya, y el koorime se queda callado.

Muraki sonríe, luego se sienta en una silla para suspirar una poco y comenzar a hablar.

.-...bueno Hiei-kun, como van las cosas por allá? Supe que todos fallaron en la misión y,... no te han visto con buenos ojos...

.-No sé por que lo dice...- musita con un poco de enfado Hiei.

.-Je,... solo preguntaba- contesta Muraki.

.-Y Sensui, dónde está?- pregunta de pronto el demonio de fuego; quería saber por su cuenta, del destino de Itsuki.

Al escuchar esas palabras, el docotor de blanco se queda en silencio un momento, Kamiya mira a Muraki; él se enteró por su palabras que estaba vivo...

.-..haciendo cosas, preparando nuestro siguiente paso... que conlleva al entrar al Makai.

.-Al... Makai? Aún con eso?- pregunta extrañado Kamiya.

.-Si amigo, pero esta vez es para tomar control de unos demonios peores que los legendarios... Mukuro, Yomi y el ya muerto Raizen.

Hiei se queda helado, no se imaginaba que ese hombre de extraños poderes supiera sobre ellos; lo había dicho como si los conociera... su mirada se torna un poco más seria cuando el doctor, con sus friós ojos plateados lo miran fijamente.

.-Los conociste, no es asi?...- musita.

.-...hn

.-Muraki-san- interrumpe Kamiya al sentir una ligera tensión entre ellos-...es todo lo que tiene que decir?

.-..ah,... si,... iba a decir que ya que estás aquí, quiero que nos ayudes un poco a detener a nuestros obstáculos.

Kamiya asiente ligeramente, Hiei escuchaba atento todo... pero, decide hablar un poco; Muraki lo escucha con mucha atención:

.-Las cosas por alla son un poco tensas, parece como si ellos ya no se llevan bien...iniciando por Hisoka y Tsuzuki...- explica seriamente Hiei, Muraki sonrie divertido al escuchar eso.

.-...mmm supongo que se dio cuenta que fui a visitar a Tsuzuki-san,...y conociendo al chico...

.-Igual,... me enteré que Watari comentó algo a Yusuke y Kuwabara,.. usted... y Hisoka...

.-Si, eso es otra historia... no vale la pena contarla, bueno, me agrada mucho que lo cuentes- comenta Muraki con sus manos entrelazadas y mira a Kamiya que articualaba palabra alguna.

.-...según me cuentas esto Muraki-san, dices que la misión que ellos tienen se basa en lo que tan unidos estén, no?... los detectives espirituales y los shinigami tienen diferentes funciones...- explica de pronto el hombre, Muraki lo observa y asiente.

.-Asi es,... en ese caso, lo mejor será irnos deshaciendo de ellos poco a poco, tú que piensas Hiei-kun?

El koorime asiente, ya sabía que todos ellos juntos si eran un poco peligrosos; en peleas pasadas ellos solos, tenían un poco de problemas.

.-..me voy...- musita levemente Hiei, aunque Muraki no pierde la oportunidad de detenerle el paso y mirarlo fijamente.

.-Te volveremos a llamar...- y roza ligeramente sus labios con los del koorime, éste se queda helado, mientras que Kamiya no hacía movimiento alguno.

Luego de eso, Hiei sale de ahí mientras que Muraki sonreía satisfecho a su acción; el otro doctor lo miraba divertido.

.-Acaso... es tu nueva muñeca?- pregunta de pronto.

.-Puede decirse que si...tú que piensas?- pregunta el sensei con una ligera sonrisa.

.-No está mal.

De ese modo, ellos dos se quedan ahí mientras platican un poco más... el koorime se encontraba sumido en sus grandes pensamientos; no entendía como fue que ese hombre casi lo besó y él, no hizo movimiento alguno para evitarlo...

.-_Ese maldito... como,... pero, no pude hacer nada; es como si verlo de frente,... nublara mi pensamiento...arg!_- se molestaba consigo mismo, y ni se da cuenta por donde caminaba...

Tanto se encontraba en sus pensamientos que, no se fija que había cruzado una calle cuando el semáforo ya estaba en verde.

Detrás de él... caminaba Tsuzuki que igual pensaba en sus cosas hasta que... fija su vista y ve que, un coche estaba por arrollar al koorime que ni cuenta se había dado.

.-..kami... Hiei...- Tsuzuki se detiene de pronto y no piensa ni un segundo en salvarle la vida; así que, desaparece en un solo instante para llegar hasta él y llevarlo a un lugar seguro.

Así lo hace, el koorime apenas miraba su lado mientras siente unos brazos que lo tomaban y se le desaparece el mundo en unos segundos; ve todo de nuevo y estaba al otro lado de la calle, observa que Tsuzuki estaba ahí, lo estaba cargando.

.-Tú... pero... suéltame!

.-Hiei-kun, casi te hacen puré, qué hacías?- pregunta Tsuzuki.

Pero el koorime logra zafarse y cae al suelo, el shinigami lo mira raro, mientras que él de forma fría. El shinigami lo ayuda a levantarse y quitarle algo de polvo de sus ropas negras.

.-Ten cuidado por donde vas... es raro verte por aquí...- comenta el shinigami mientras lo mira fijamente.

.-...hnn- era la respuesta del chico.

Tsuzuki no dice nada, solo miraba al koorime que estaba por irse de ese lugar y dejarlo solo; él pensó que ya sabiendo que se unió al enemigo, no le hablaría bien... así que, el de ojos amatistas, trata de detener al chico.

.-Hey Hiei-kun!

.-Qué quieres?- pregunta él.

.-...vayamos a tomar un trago no?... vamos!- invita el shinigami, de modo que Hiei se queda extrañado.

Pero eso más bien parecía un comentario porque, Asato toma de la muñeca de Hiei y se lo lleva casi a rastras; éste deseaba nunca haberlo visto... no entendía su actitud,

Y de ese modo, los dos chicos iban camino hacia algún lugar donde vendieran algo de beber... así como una extraña charla estaría por iniciar...Tsuzuki no perdería la oportunidad de hablar con Hiei, él era el único que no aceptaba que él los haya tracionado; deseaba saber como era que ese demonio que le caía tan bien... pudiera hacer eso tan bajo: la traición. 

**Fin del capítulo XXIII**

Mou! como ven esto?...Hisoka se ha enojado con Tsuzuki por esa 'irresponsabilidad', así como Tatsumi recuerda un poco más ese pasado extraño con Youko pero,... que habrá sido lo que sintió al recordarlo?... Hiei ya sabe algo más del plan de Muraki pero, de nuevo nadie volvió a tomar el tema de Itsuki... pero, sorpresa! tenemos aquí igual al Sensei Kamiya! ahh... un enemigo más se agrega a Muraki y sus secuaces XD... muchas cosas más están por ocurrir pero sobretodo, qué querrá Tsuzuki realmente?... él es el único que piensa que Hiei tan malo no es, eso lo sabrá cuando estén 'charlando'... esto y más se verá en el siguiente capítulo de Sakura no Tsuki!

Si si si, ya sé que la aparición de Kamiya fue un tanto... inesperada, bueno... la verdad que no lo tenía planeado sacar pero... vi que eran muchos más buenos que malos! no digo que Muraki y Sensui (emm también por ahí Oriya XD) no puedan con todos pero,... sería bueno que alguien mas entrara a la banda del doctor Muraki n.nU no?... y bueno, el doctor Kamiya pienso que fue la mejor opción... ya que siendo doctor, era más probable que en algunaaaa remooota casualidad se topara con Muraki (léase que él también es un doctor n.n) y bueno, eso me basé en un capítulo de YnM, pues los shinigami andan buscando a un asesino de Kyoto(es Muraki)... y Watari dice algo asi:

"Si debemos de buscar a un doctor o científico, qué mejor hacerlo preguntando a otro doctor o científico, todos de algún modo se conocen..."

Jejeje bueno... para los que no sepan quien es Minoru Kamiya, es un personaje que sale con Sensui en Yu Yu Hakusho, forma parte del equipo de este hombre que desea cavar tumbas para todos los humanos XD, y bueeno; es un psíquico bastante problemático para Yusuke y co. (sobretodo de éste). Su nombre clave es 'Doctor' y su poder psíquico se encuentra en sus manos... él tiene la capacidad para hacer cortes casi perfectos en el cuerpo de su oponente, se le puede decir que su mano es una especie de bisturí. Pelea con Yusuke y casi muere pero... Urameshi se resiste a matarlo del modo que quedó vivo, aunque arrestado por la policía y un tanto... más loco XD; luego de la muerte de Sensui, se ve que escapa de la policía y decide cambiar su apariencia(con el uso de su poder) para que no lo atrapen, abre una clínica y decide usar su poder para hacer buenas obras n.nU... pero... aquí de nuevo se va al lado de los malos, ok?...

Sensui-... solo te falta decir el resto de la historia.

Watari-... oh, un doctor... jejeje quiero conocerlo XD

n.nU ok ok... bueno, yo les dejo la sección de los reviews... ya Sensui-kun, n.n no te me enojes si?

Sensui- -.-

(Sensui toma la hoja)

**SenKo-Kun:**... mas cruda no pudo ser... u.u y creo que a veces se pasa de mala, pero bueno, ella lo hizo así porque era necesario que los chicos esos supieran de fondo sobre eso.

Watari- T.T de recordarlo me sigue dando cosa, ahhh,...

Sensui- y bueno, será bueno saber la reacción de Hisoka si se entera que... Urameshi y Kuwabara ya saben algunos secretos más de los shinigami... bueno, gracias por el review y espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado.

(Watari toma la hoja)

**NekoT:** pues, Hiei sigue por ahí porque realmente se le da su gana... aunque ya después dejará la casa para reunirse con Muraki en su siguiente plan, Bunny lo puso así porque el chico realmente no tenía a donde ir y bueno... parece que lo aprovechó para escuchar algunas conversaciones nuestras n.nU... en fin... o.o emmm pues si, conocí a Sensui desde hace tiempo.

Sensui(cruzado)- ni que fuese la gran cosa -.-

Watari- n.nU ahh, tan agradable como siempre, bueeeno... pues los misterios de él y ese tal Itsuki ya se van a revelar... muchas gracias por tu review!

(Sensui toma la hoja)

**Rurouni-Andrea:** es pura coincidencia o... siempre Bunny coloca de manera las cosas que debo siempre de responderte koala?... u.u bueno, O.OU que?

Watari(leyendo el review)-... yo, abrazable?... ah! que linda, gracias... jajajaja.. ah Sensui, si que tienes pegue con tus fans! jajajaja.

Sensui-... shinigami no baka,... -.- y mira lo que pone ella "eso de sensui con watari...me huele a romance..."

(ambos se quedan en silencio)

Sensui-... ah bueno, ya ni sé quien es la loca... si Bunny o la koala... en fin, gracias por tu review.

Bueno... son todos, jajaja XD ustedes dos pareja?... wow, eso suena interesante jejejejeje (sonrisa maligna)

Watari- Bunny bonita... o.oU no nos mires asi.

Sensui-...(le da miedo esa sonrisa)

n.nU ahh... ni que fuera a hacerles algo más,... bueno... al menos que se me ocurra, jejeje en fin, nos ve mos en la siguiente actualización de Sakura no Tsuki!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny n.n

(próxima actualización... Yusuke y Tatsumi.. o.oU)


	25. Extraños sucesos

**Capítulo 24: extraños sucesos**

****

Entre las calles de la cuidad de Sapporo, varios chicos caminaban lentamente sin un rumbo fijo... se trataba de, uno de cabellos azabaches y ojos cafés, mientras que otro más alto, tenía cabellos zanahoria; otro hombre más alto que ellos y de mayor edad los acompañaba... sus ojos ámbar, hacían juego con su cabellera rubia.

.-Ah, será imposible encontrarlos!... Sapporo realmente es una cuidad grande!- comenta un Kuwabara algo aburrido de buscar en vano.

.-Ni te quejes!... Tokio es mucho más grande!- responde Yusuke y Watari solo sonríe.

.-Chicos, ya no se quejen y sigamos- dice Yutaka al verlos ligeramente aburridos.

De ese modo, los tres siguen su camino... primero buscarían a Hisoka para luego seguir con Tsuzuki; así lo decidió Watari porque sabía que... era mucho más fácil a Kurosaki que al de ojos amataistas, ya que éste segundo podría estar en CUALQUIER restaurante o puesto ambulante de comida y eso, era como buscar un aguja en un pajar.

Mientras tanto... en otra parte de la cuidad, dos hombres caminaban tranquilamente, el silencio los rodeaba por completo,... Tatsumi por unos momentos observaba a un Kurama perdido en sus pensamientos.

.-Kurama... ocurre algo?- pregunta el secretario tras detenerse un momento.

.-...descuida Tatsumi, no es nada- y sonríe, pero el shinigami de las sombras no le cree en absoluto, así que coloca su mano en su hombro.

.-Con esa sonrisa, no engañas a nadie..ya, dime... acaso, tiene que ver con Hiei?

Cuando dice ese nombre, Kurama siente un revuelco en su corazón, así como baja la mirada.. dándole a entender que esa era la causa.

.-..ya veo, supongo que no te esperabas que tomara esa decisión...o no?- las palabras de Seichiro eran frías, lo nota con claridad el chico.

.-Conozco bien a Hiei... pero, no lo creí capaz...- lo mira a los ojos, fija sus esmeraldas con esos zafiros que lo observan con seriedad-... dime, ustedes que conocen bien al enemigo... a Muraki, quien es él realmente?

Al lanzar esa pregunta, Tatsumi lo observa más serio, con escuchar su nombre le dan ganas de buscarlo y darle una gran paliza, no perdonaba todo lo que hizo tiempo atrás...

.-...un psicópata que cuando fija sus ojos en alguien, signifiva que ha encontrado a su siguiente muñeca de porcelana antigua...

.-Lo entiendo...- y rodea el cuello de Tatsumi con sus brazos- deseo que Hiei tenga cuidado, no quiero que le pase algo peor.

.-...hn- no le gustó escuchar eso al secretario pero, responde al gesto del pelirrojo rodeando su cintura con sus brazos-... si dices que Hiei es fuerte, no creo que sea tan tonto como para caer por completo en los hilos de Muraki- eso último se lo dice en su oído, dejando a Kurama un poco más tranquilo.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando ellos dos llegan a una cafetería, ambos notan que estaba repleta de gente y no había alguna mesa disponible para ellos.

.-Que mala suerte... a dónde vamos ahora Tatsumi?- pregunta el chico mirando al shinigami, éste divisa a lo lejos a Hisoka.

El joven shinigami se encontraba en una mesa, con una mirada muy fría y seria... parecía molesto y enfrente suyo, había una taza de café.

.-Hisoka?- Kurama mira al chico y jala del brazo a Tatsumi.

.-Quieres que vayamos?.. esa mirada de él muestra que está molesto- le explica Seichiro.

Y Kurama no hace caso del modo que se acerca al chico, éste se asusta un poco al verlo y más, cuando se sienta.

.-..Ku..rama...- musita el chico de ojos esmeraldas, también ve que Tatsumi llegaba a su mesa-... qué hacen aquí?

.-Je... bueno, te vimos...- comenta algo nervioso Kurama, mira que el secretario se acomoda sus lentes para luego hablar.

.-Te ves más serio de lo acostumbrado, la causa es Tsuzuki?- pregunta Tatsumi, a lo que Hisoka fija su vista en otro lado.

.-...si, ya sabía lo de Hiei y el baka nunca habló del asunto.

Entonces, Kurama se queda extrañado... así que mira al chico, quería saber del asunto.

.-Nani?... dices que Tsuzuki ya lo sabía?- pregunta Kurama y Hisoka asiente.

.-Muraki lo visitó como suele hacerlo.. ese maldito le dijo que tuviéramos cuidado con quien trabajábamos,... así que ese baka de Tsuzuki lo sabía.

.-...- Kurama se queda en silencio, pensando bien sobre esas palabras que acabó de escuchar.

.-Ya veo... tienes razón para enojarte, cuando ese maldito de Muraki le pone las manos encima a Tsuzuki, se le olvida todo- eso último lo dice con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

Hisoka suspira un poco y... Kurama mira a ambos serios, había un punto de todo eso que no le quedaba claro.

.-No creo que era necesario enojarse,... para ese momento de seguro, que ni sabía que era Hiei... yo no creo que Hiei se haya ido del lado enemigo porque si- eran sus palabras, un poco serias... las cuales dejan a Hisoka extrañado.

.-No importa, si lo hubiera dicho antes, no nos agarraría de sorpresa... por eso hemos fallado!- responde molesto el chico empático.

.-.._tú como sabes como puede ser Hiei? Sólo tienes poco tiempo de conocerlo.. no juzgues a las personas antes de concerlas..._- piensa de pronto Kurama, sus palabras eran tan frías, el mismo Youko estuvo presente en ese instante.

El secretario mira que Hisoka estaba helado a eso, escuchó perfectamente las palabras del chico que lo hizo propósito, no sólo era su voz como Suichi.. también la del ladrón del Makai,

.-...- se toca su cabeza, le resonaba por completo, Tatsumi mira a Kurama que estaba muy serio.

.-Kurama! Qué haces?

Y no le responde, solo ven como Hisoka se levanta de su asiento y mira con enojo al pelirrojo, todavía su mente le hablaba.

.-_Con esa actitud, no llegarás lejos.. tienes potencial para ser alguien fuerte, no dejes que las apariencias te engañen..._- eran las palabras de Youko que se apoderó de la mente de Suichi en ese instante- _Vi con mis propios ojos el momento en que Hiei hizo trato con ese humano... pero, de algo te estoy seguro,... sea quien sea pero, si tiene una buena razón... puede traicionar y... hasta matar, y por ahora solo ha hecho lo primero..._

.-_Basta... basta... deja de hablar así!_- le dice mentalente Hisoka, y se queda helado al ver, detrás de Kurama, al kitsune de ojos dorados.

.-Kurosaki-kun!...

Hisoka sale corriendo del lugar, Tatsumi mira que Kurama baja su cabeza... piensa que fue muy duro con el chico.

.-..qué hiciste?- le pregunta.

.-Youko... hizo de las suyas, cuando algo no le parece habla a modo de hacerlo sentir mal... supongo que Hisoka es así porque algo en su pasado le afectó mucho, ne?- pregunta de pronto y Seichiro asiente ligeramente.

.-Así es... debo decir que, ha pasado por mucho y bueno... sigue siendo desconfiado pero, gracias a Tsuzuki, poco a poco está cambiando... antes, hubiera rechazado la compañía total de Yusuke y Kuwabara.

.-Ya veo...- responde Kurama- pero siempre será serio... pero, me imagino que estando con Tsuzuki es todo lo contrario.. ne?- sonríe al decir eso último.

.-Jejeje... si, así es.

De ese modo, los dos se quedan en esa mesa y piden algo para comer... pagarían lo que consumió Hisoka.

Por otro lado... Tsuzuki caminaba muy alegre por las calles, tenía en su mano a Hiei que lo llevaba casi a rastras.

.-Déjame... baka...- dice molesto el koorime.

.-..ah, ya no digas más... estamos por llegar...- comenta el chico con una sonrisa en sus labios.

De pronto, Hiei observa que al shinigami le salen orejitas, manitas y colita de perro... pues estaban enfrente de un puesto ambulante de comida y sake; Tsuzuki lleva al demonio de fuego hasta una silla y lo sienta de golpe, él toma un lugar a su lado y lo mira sonriente.

.-Verdad que parece un buen lugar?

.-...- no sabía ni que decir, sentía que estaba tratando con el peor de los tontos.

.-Oh Hiei... pidamos algo de comer!... señor! Quiero dos platos de soba!- pide su orden y la del chico al señor que estaba enfrente suyo.

Entonces, no tardó mucho tiempo cuando... ambos chicos comían su plato de soba(tallarines); Hiei lo miraba con extrañeza hasta que Tsuzuki pide su segundo plato.

-.Ah.. veo que no te agrada, y eso que has vivido con los humanos mucho tiempo.. no es así?- comenta de pronto.

.-Qué es lo que quieres... realmente?

.-Mucho.

.-...como que mucho?...

.-Mucho.

.-Ahhh! ¬¬ eres idiota o qué!- Hiei se estaba desesperando a la respuesta tan poco clara por parte de Tsuzuki, éste bebe un poco de sake y lo mira serio, no mostraba esa sonrisa suya.

.-Por qué... lo decidiste, qué te impulsó a estar con Muraki?

Esa pregunta lo extraña, nunca se imaginó que él se atreviera a realizarle esa clase de preguntas. Tsuzuki espera una respuesta de su parte.

.-...no te metas en mis asuntos!

.-Lo sé, pero me preocupa que estés con él... si no conoces bien a Muraki, te pueden pasar muchas cosas... toma, bebe un poco- y le da algo de sake, el cual Hiei bebe de pronto.

.-..tonto... tú que sabes de mi?...

Con eso, Tsuzuki sonríe y le da unas palmadas en su espalda.. del modo que Hiei lo mira más molesto.

.-Lo poco que... tengo de conocerte, me das la impresión de que eres un chico de buen corazón.. pero- señala la zona de su pecho donde está su corazón- algo te hace comportarte serio, frío...

.-Ya te dije que no te metas conmigo!- alzan más su voz el demonio, pero.. el shinigami le hace que beba un poco más de sake, con el cual se calma.

.-...No lo hago,... simplemente... no quiero que te hagan daño Hiei-kun- toma la botella de sake y se la bebe de un jalón, pide una más y se la hace tomar a Hiei casi completa.

El señor que atendía el puesto mira con una gran gota en su cabeza... como esos chicos bebían y bebían sake: primero unas dos botellas, luego tres, seis... diez... hasta llegar a 20 regadas por todo el puesto.

.-..eh... señores... espero.. que, tengan con que pagar- musita nervioso el señor al verlos a ambos recargados sobre la mesa.

.-.. maldito... shinigami...- decía Hiei entre palabras y toma una botella que estaba vacía, al no sentir su contetido la tira al suelo haciéndola pedazos.

.-Sho... notengo...lacul..HIP!..PA…- sonríe con unas chapitas en sus mejillas.

Habían pasado tres horas y estaban ya con los efectos del sake, no decían alguna palabra y el señor pedía a dios que se fueran cuanto antes, ya que eso estaba afectando a su economía(esa imagen, igual: pocos clientes o nada).

Por otro lado, en lo alto de un edificio... miraba la cuidad un hombre muy alto, sus ojos azulinos mostraban tranquilidad, dando a entender que una de sus siete personalidades estaba presente pero, en ese mismo instante era él mismo... Shinobu Sensui.

.-Hasta cuando dejarás de mirar el paisaje?- pregunta una voz desde el fondo, la cual hace sonreir a Sensui.

.-...hasta que Muraki pida que ataquemos.. Oriya-san- responde Sensui girando su vista hacia ese hombre con kimono.

.-Ya veo, sigues su órdenes como van?... no me gusta- comenta Oriya y se acerca lentamente al hombre, hasta quedar muy cerca de él.

Sensui lo mira divertido, lo que provoca la molestia por parte del amigo del doctor. Oriya al instante amenaza al hombre con su espada.

.-..estás aquí para recibir órdenes...

-Puede ser, aunque, me da la tentación de pelear contra tu amigo, jejeje.

Eso deja callado a Oriya, mientras siguen observando ese paisaje ya nocturno, en espera de las órdenes de Muraki.

-..Shioshoy...sexy..sexy..sxy...pero...Shisoka.. nu me quiere... T.T- comenta Tsuzuki bajo los efectos del alcohol.

.-Io shoy..mas...baka...- responde Hiei mirándolo fijamente.- y... poque...?... ashen.. bonita... pare.. ja... HIP!... ahh...

.-Ah…por ti...tu eres..bene...me..agra.HIP…das…!…- de pronto Tsuzuki abraza a Hiei y éste no hace nada para evitarlo.

.-Shi?...ahh...pero...Kurama...no...a mi!... LO AMO...LO AMO... per...HIP!ro... quere... A ESE..A ESE MALDITO! HIOC! - hablaba el demonio de ojos de fuego mientras se abraza al shinigami.

Ambos chicos estaban dando un gran espectáculo, el señor se sentía muy apenado al ver a esos dos, abrazados y con las botellas de sake a su alrededor todas vacías... pero, los que estaban por la calle en ese instante...

.-BUAAA...NADIE..NOS..QUE...RE...BUAA...- tanto el shinigami como el koorime estaban llorando(ah kami, le entró fuerte la bebida a Hiei XD), todos los presentes miraban raros a ese par, hasta que Tsuzuki se calma un poco.

.-Ah... kami.. HIC... eh... mister... eh... cuantoesh?... HIP!- sus mejillas se sonrojan y, un poco tambaleante saca su cartera de su gabardina, Hiei por su lado abrazaba el brazo que tenía libre el de ojos amatistas.

.-...1000 yens señor- responde nervioso el señor, observa que Tsuzuki se sorprende a ello, le entiende que no le alcanzaba para pagar la cuenta pero... con tal de sacarlos de su puesto-...eh, déjelo con lo que tiene, descuide n.nU.

.-Ohhhmuxas... grazias... ahhh vamos..nos...Hiei...HIP!

De ese modo, ambos chicos se van de ahí... caminaban de un lado a otro por las calles de la cuidad hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser un parque; ninguno de los dos decía algo, hasta que llegan a ese lugar y se dejan caer en una banca.

.-..ahh..'tuvo..rico el sake..verdad..Hiei?...- hablaba Tsuzuki aún con los efectos del mismo.

.-Pos...shi...rico...me hashe..olvidar..a..ese esh.HIP...tupido...de Kurama..un..sabe que lo aaamooo muxo...pero,...me dan... ganashHIP!... de matar..a.eshe...Tat..HIP...

.-Tatsumi...sheee...esh..BAAAAAAAAKAAAAA! jojojo.. pero...esh buen amigo...mio...HIP!.. pero... tu eres.. mi novo...amigo.! weeeeeee!

Y Tsuzuki abraza a Hiei como si fuera un muñeco de felpa, éste no dice nada.. pero se extraña mucho al comportamiento de ese shinigami, su mente estaba hublada aún por elsake pero, por unos instantes se sintió mejor.

.-...eres..capaz,... de.. traicionar... a tus amigos, Hiei-kun... y por qué.. lo harías?- pregunta de prontoTsuzuki, sus palabras eran más claras y se las dice con mucho cuidado en su oído.

.-Ansio ser mucho más fuerte...que el mismo Yusuke,... para...proteger a mi hermana,... ni tiene caso que esté aquí..Kurama... ni desea estar a mi lado.

Cuando escucha esas palabras, Tsuzuki abraza un poco más fuerte a Hiei, éste parecía que iba a decirle algo.

.-..haz lo que creas correcto,... si debemos ser enemigos, adelante.. da tu todo,... pero, Muraki nunca cumple lo que promete.. cuidado con eso, eres un buen chico...y por eso me agradas bastante... no se... pero... entre ellos dos, no creo que vaya...a mucho...

.-...soy un baka por estar contando todo esto,... ni te conozco bien... si el quiere estar con ese, adelante... me iré de aquí si es necesario...y, soy capaz de traicionar... puedo herirte si así lo deseo- sus palabras eran serias, pero no era capaz de hacer algo en ese instante.

Tsuzuki lo percibía, pero no lo soltaría... desde que conoció a ese chico, algo le decía que lo ayudara un poco, y trata de hacerlo; le recordaba mucho a Hisoka en sus primeros días de haberlo conocido...

.-Ya... todo estará bien,... Hiei-kun...- Tsuzuki se encontraba sentado en la banca, mientras que Hiei recostado encima de él, pero... escucha un ligero respiro, ninguna palabra proveniente de ese demonio de fuego-...te has... quedado dormido, je- sonríe el shinigami.

.-...necesito.. dormir...- musita levemente.

Entonces, el shinigami mira por unos instantes a Hiei... todavían seguían un poco ebrios pero ese caminar entre las calles les sentó mejor; Asato mira el cielo... era estrellado y sonríe un poco, no hacía frío, perfecto para quedarse ahí hasta sentirse mejor.

Algo hace que de nuevo mira al koorime, éste estaba cerrando lentamente sus ojos... siente la mirada amatista frente suyo, ese extraño color de ojos lo hace que no mire hacia otro lado que no fuera hacia él; siente en su interior un ligero escalofrío... y más porque éste sonríe ligeramente para acercarse más y más.

.-...eres..demasiado..lindo..- musita Tsuzuki mientras cierra sus ojos y une al instante sus labios con los de Hiei, éste abre sus ojos de sorpresa pero, no sabía que hacer, como reaccionar.

El silencio de ese momento se hace testigo de ello, Tsuzuki tomaba con mucho cuidado a Hiei, sus brazos lo rodeaban mientras que él, solo coloba a una de sus manos en ese rostro tan fino de ese chico de ojos violetas.

Cerca de ahí, Kurama venía charlando con Tatsumi.. éste primero ya se sentía un poco más tranquilo, aunque por instantes le preguntaba al secretario si Hisoka estaría bien, éste le dice que así sería.

.-...me da gusto que te sientas más tranquilo, Kurama- comenta Tatsumi con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

.-Gracias,... lo necesitaba, he estado muy tenso estos últimos días... me ha afectado bastante esta misión- decía Kurama mientras se detiene unos instantes.

.-Entiendo... estando con esa apariencia de humano, es normal que sientas más las cosas- el secretario mira por unos instantes al chico para luego mirar el cielo.

.-Puede ser... pero en realidad he cambiado mucho, cuando era Youko, todo era diferente... vivir aquí me ha hecho mucho bien- y sonríe.

.-Ya veo... eso me da gusto, siempre hay que aprovechar esas oportunidades que el destino nos brinda...

Kurama asiente un poco y siguen caminando por esos lugares, sólo que ellos nunca se imaginarían quien estaba más delante de ahí.

Hisoka por alguna extraña razón también estaba en el parque... de forma inconsciente llegó ahí, pero... sus ojos quedan de sorpresa, puesto que ve al fondo a Tsuzuki en ese instante que unió sus labios con los de Hiei, éste en ningún momento hacía movimiento alguno.

.-Tsuzuki...- era lo último que podía musitar, lentamente retrocede a eso.. no entendía eso... y más siendo Hiei el que estaba ahí.

Al darse la vuelta para irse corriendo de ahí, una persona lo detiene de pronto.. observa que llevaba unas gafas que ocultaban sus ojos cafés, su mirada seria era fija en él.

.-..na..ni?...- Hisoka no podía moverse, y más cuando ve una de las manos de ese hombre que lo ataca en su pecho, eso lo hace caer sin conocimiento.

.-Listo...- musita esas palabras cuando escucha el sonido de su móvil, lo saca y escucha una voz.

.-_Ya lo tienes Minoru?_- decía la voz.

.-Así es.. Muraki, fue mu fácil... mejor me voy, pueden atraparme aquí.

.-_Bien... Sensui y Oriya atacarán en un momento más, tienes listo los insectos? _

.-Si, todo listo...

Termina con la llamada y se va de ahí, mientras tanto.. Kurama y Tatsumi llegan a ese lugar; el kitsune se paraliza a lo que veían sus ojos, el secretario mira con extrañeza lo que ocurría.

El shinigami se separa de Hiei, pero éste se había quedado dormido.. alza su vista y mira a los presentes.

.-...Hi..ei...- musita su nombre, éste abre lentamente sus ojos y lo mira, la cara del kitsune mostraba sorpresa; Tatsumi observa que la mirada del kitsune cambia, Tsuzuki no entendía mucho pero... nota con claridad que el chico pelirrojo, estaba molesto.

.-..Kurama...!- Tatsumi intenta detenerlo pero éste se va al instante, Hiei no decía ni una sola palabra.

.-...Tsuzuki...- el secretario no entendía lo que ocurrió, pero mira muy serio a Hiei.

El demonio de fuego se levanta y solo pasa sus labios con su mano, para mirar a Tsuzuki que permanecía en silencio aún.

Pero, se escucha una gran explosión en la cuidad... los presentes sienten una presencia muy poderosa, no una... varias; Tatsumi mira a Hiei con enojo, ya que este se da la media vuelta y se va de ahí; esa era la señal... algo había iniciado. 

**Fin del capítulo XXIV**

Mou!... las cosas se han complicado un poco!... pero, parece que esa juerga de Tsuzki y Hiei afectó un poco a Kurama, qué pasará?... se darán cuenta pronto que Hisoka fue secuestrado?... y Hiei, está por irse con Muraki... muchas cosas más se verán en el siguietne capítulo de Sakura no Tsuki!

Bueno, debo darles las gracias a todos por seguir leyendo este fic,... como ven, ya no le falta mucho para que acabe n.nU... claro, hasta que ustedes realmente lo pidan pero bueno, será mejor que deje este espacio a Yusuke y a un Tatsumi que no deja de pedirme dinero extra por esto ¬¬.

Tatsumi- ¬¬ hey! no trabajo de a gratis!

Yusuke-... ya Tatsumi no te molestes, mejor vayamos a contestar a los reviews!

Tatsumi- u.u pues ya que, vayamos...

(Tatsumi toma la hoja):

**NekoT:**... pues yo digo lo mismo, Kurosaki-kun no debió molestarse pero, bueno... Tsuzuki en parte tiene la culpa por no hablarlo y creo que fue lo que llaman falta de confianza, algo uqe a Kurosaki-kun le molesta. El dr. Kamiya ha hecho acto de aparición y lo vemos que ha secuestrado a Kurosaki-kun... a ver que pasa, muchas gracias por tu review.

(Yusuke toma la hoja)

**SenKo-Kun:** jajajajaja, pues si, se enojó aparte de que Tsuzuki no dijo nada y eso era algo importante pues... si, Muraki hizo de las suyas a Tsuzuki, solo que Bunny creo que lo omitió por razones de censura..

Tatsumi- eso es raro escuchar por parte de ella... -.-

(al fondo:... ¬¬ no te pagaré nada Tatsumi...)

Yusuke-... uh, jejejeje no es bueno custionar a Bunny así que... nos vemos y muchas gracias por el review!

...y son todos los reviews... n.nU, mou... y es momento de irnos, así que hasta la siguiente actualización!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny n.n


	26. La cuidad bajo manos del enemigo

**Capítulo 25: la cuidad bajo manos del enemigo **

****

La cuidad había entrado en un caos total, pues ocurrió una extraña explosión que destruyó un edificio.

La gente corría de un lado a otro desesperada, así como gritos de miedo y otras sensaciones se hacían presentes; por esas calles... Yusuke, Kuwabara y Watari lo notan.

.-Pero.. y ese ruido?- se pregunta Kuwabara.

.-Esa explosión no fue muy común- Watari por su lado se encontraba muy serio, se le hacía tan raro que las personas corrieran de ese modo.

.-... creo que tienes razón- comenta Yusuke bastante tenso.

Cual va siendo la sorpresa para ambos que... ven al fondo del lugar unos cuantos insectos que rodeaban el lugar, parecían moscas, aunque eran más grandes y eran de color azul.

.-Nani?- qué es esto?- pregunta Kuwabara.

.-Qué va! Son peligrosos! Vámonos!- Yusuke comienza a correr pero ve que le era imposible, lo tenían bien rodeado.

.-Mou!... si que son muchos, dejen que yo lo haga!- los dos Tantei miran como Watari sacaba de sus ropas un pergamino de color anaranjado, el cual lo lanza hacia el cielo.

Junta sus manos y una ligera ventisca se forma a su alrededor, sus ojos estaba cerrados mientras se concentraba para realizar el conjuro. Entonces mueve sus manos del modo que, esas ventiscas se extienden y hacen que los insectos más cercanos a ellos, desaparecieran al instante.

.-Wow, interesante- dice Yusuke al ser testigo del poder de Watari.

.-Que va.. es más interesante saber que bichos son estos- el científico hace aparecer de pronto un frasco donde coloca a uno de los insectos.

.-Puagh! Que loco!... pero, creo que... AHÍ VIENEN MÁS!- grita Kuwabara mientras se va corriendo, los demás lo siguen y no hacen más que intentar escapar.

Mientras tanto, Muraki se encontraba en lo alto de un edificio, debajo de él había una insignia de color violeta, era como si controlaba algo...miraba también ese paisaje citadino, envuelto en el terror y el miedo por las explosiones ocurridas.

.-Je, eso es tener una buena estrategia- comenta Sensui.

.-Así es... todo está saliendo como se debe, los insectos están atacando bien... no sabía que Kamiya fuese tan bueno realizando esto- decía Muraki mientras movía un poco sus manos.

Sensui observa como la insignia en la que se encontraba, brillaba un poco más del modo que una tercera explosión se escucha por la cuidad; entonces Muraki se acerca a Shinobu que lo miraba en silencio.

.-Bueno... no has visto a Oriya?- pregunta algo extrañado.

-De seguro está con Kamiya, ya tienen al chico ese?...

.-Ah, Hisoka-kun, si... ese chico siempre cae fácilmente en mis redes pero bueno, será mejor que nos quitemos de encima a esos obstáculos- eran las palabras de Muraki mientras saca de su gabardina, una especie de estatuilla de color negro que la coloca en el centro de la insignia.

.-Y... para qué es eso?

Muraki le comenta que esa estatuilla era lo equivalente a su poder y era el objeto base para que los disturbios continuaran; si ese objeto llegara a hacerse trizas, el hechizo que él mismo conjuró, se destruiría.

Cerca de ahí, Oriya miraba con atención lo que hacía el sensei Kamiya... mira que al fondo, estaba un chico que yacía sin conocimiento.

.-...qué harás con el chico?- pregunta.

-Ah, sería fabuloso jugar con él pero... Muraki-san ordenó que por ahora estuviera ileso- eran las palabras del doctor, que analizaba una sustancia que tenía en sus manos- lo que si me dijo era que lo mantuviéramos controlado, ya que puede ser muy escurridizo.

En ese instante, observan que el chico abría lentamente sus ojos esmeraldas, su vista no era muy clara pero... mira que había dos personas más aparte de él; una de ellas logra reconocerla.

.-..dónde... es..toy...- cuando ve al hombre de largos cabellos azabaches se sorprende-... tú... Oriya-san...- musitaba con debilidad.

.-Y de nuevo nos encontramos... si eres un shinigami, como es que tardaste en despertar?

.-Sea lo que sea Oriya-san, nadie puede escapar de mi mano... jejeje, tardó en reaccionar porque el golpe fue muy fuerte- explica el sensei.

Hisoka intenta moverse pero nota que su cuerpo no le respondía por completo, era como si fuera un especie de títere; Kamiya se acerca al chico que lo miraba con recelo.

.-..qué... piensas hacer?...- eran sus palabras.

.-Mmm por ahora nada en especial, hasta que ordene otra cosa Muraki pero...bueno, nunca me dijo que realmente eras un chico bastante hermoso- tras decirle eso, pasa su mano por la barbilla de éste, mientras éste, siente repudio hacia esa persona.

.-...cuidado Kamiya,... es un chico bastante especial, puede saber lo que piensas- le comenta Oriya- no se sabe como reaccionará.

.-...quita..tus...manos...- eran sus palabras, y más porque, podía sentir que ese sensei era una persona con un poder psíquico bastante fuerte; así como por su mente, pasaron algunas escenas de cómo trataba a sus víctimas, así como una leve imagen de Yusuke.

.-Ah, ahora que has despierto... temo decirte que tendrás que seguir en el mismo estado- le comenta el doctor.

.-...qué hará?- pregunta Oriya al ver como Minoru se acercaba a ese líquido y lo colocaba en una jeringa, Hisoka siente un gran escalofrío en su interior.

El shico de ojos esmeraldas no entendía como llegó hasta ahí, lo último que recuerda era que vio a Tsuzuki y a Hiei juntos; tanto fue su impresión que... ni tuvo tiempo para reaccionar al ver una sombra enfrente de él.

­.-_Tengo un mal presentimiento... pero, esto me pasa por dejarme llevar,... no, fue al verlo... no debí ser tan duro, no estaría aquí... Tsuzuki... dónde estás?...por qué pasó eso?...soy un baka, pero.. siento algo que me perturba ¿miedo?... si, tal vez sea eso, no puedo moverme y eso significa que no puedo escapar..._

.-Oriya-san.. por favor, sosténgalo...

El hombre de cabellos azabaches asiente y se acerca al chico, lo toma del modo que si intenta moverse le sería imposible; de ese modo Hisoka observa como Kamiya se acerca a su brazo y le inyectaba esa sustancia tan extraña.

.-Bien... te sentirás mareado un poco pero... será pasajero.

.-Y qué es exactamente?- pregunta Oriya.

.-Muraki me dio la fórmula... según él es una especie de droga que evita que personas como él, utilicen sus poderes, es decir,... lo matendrá calmado un buen rato, y no quiso decirme más.

De ese modo, Hisoka siente claramente como el mundo se le borraba, así como su cabeza parecía que le quería estallar... no puede más, y pierde de nuevo el conocimiento.

Mientras tanto, Tatsumi y Tsuzuki corrían por las calles de la cuidad, habían dejado a un lado un poco lo ocurrido... pues el shinigami de ojos amatistas aún no estaba bien del todo.

.-Hay demasiadas personas, sería peligroso usar aquí nuestros poderes... Tsusuki, cómo te sientes?- pero mira que el de ojos amatistas se sentía peor.

.-...ah,... definitivo... no vuelvo a beber por penas amorosas...

Para el secretario era lo peor que le pudo ocurrir, y más cuando... ve que al chico le dan ganas de devolver el estómago... así como no dejaba de tocarse la cabeza.

.-TSUZUKI! Mira como estás! Acaso no sabes que, si Muraki o quien sea esté por aquí... nos puede ir mal?... además, como fuiste capaz de hacer tal cosa!...- Seichiro toma de las ropas al chico, que estaba bastante pálido.

.-..ya, no grites tanto...bueno... a qué te refieres?... a que besé a Hiei?...- decía Tsuzuki algo mareado.

.-..AHHH! bueno, bueno.. por tu culpa perdimos a Kurama! Quien sabe en donde está!- esas palabras eran bastante molestas, Asato lo nota y decide quitarse de encima.

.-...las copas se me pasaron,...no.. lo pude evitar... ahhh! MI CABEZA!

Con eso, no duda ni un instante en darle un buen golpe en la cabeza al de ojos amatistas, éste cae al suelo con sus ojos en forma de espiral... Tatsumi estaba molesto por dos simples razones: una, porque Tsuzuki estaba ebrio y entrando en resaca en un momento como ese y dos, porque gracias a eso... Kurama se fue corriendo bastante molesto.

.-...ok, ok... hay que buscar a Watari para que me de algo.. ah kami,...- comenta el pobre shinigami con un dolor de cabeza-... pero, estás mas molesto por mi estado o... porque no te gustó como reaccionó Kurama?- dijo de pronto Tsuzuki, mientras Tatsumi estaba por golpearlo una segunda ocasión pero, se detiene.

Tatsumi se queda bastante pensativo a esas palabras, Tsuzuki en algunas ocasiones solía decir las cosas como eran, aunque estando en ese estado era más factible que lo hiciera; así que, se acomoda sus anteojos y jala de la mano a su compañero.

.-Lo que sea.. debemos de encontrar al resto.

Al mismo tiempo, se ve que Yusuke, Kuwabara y Watari corrían como locos porque los insectos, que tenían la capacidad para absorber la energía espiritual de ellos, los perseguían.

.-Ahhh! Cómo los detenemos?... ahhh!- gritaba Kuwabara.

.-Ni sirven nuestros poderes! Son muy resistentes!- también grita Yusuke tras realizar un disparo de de Reigun.

.-...bua! ni mis pergaminos tampoco funcionan!...- el pobre de Watari se quitaba de encima esos insectos.

Los tres siguen corriendo y ven que había ya personas que fueron víctimas de ello y, yacían en suelo sin conocimiento, debían encontrar cuanto antes a los demás.

Kurama se encontraba en otra zona de la cuidad, estaba peleando también contra esos insectos que resultaban muy estorbosos, pero.. a él uno si le llega a picar, del modo que sus poderes disminuyen poco.

.-...maldición... no debí estar tan... distraído...- eran sus palabras, pero... por su mente seguía ese extraño momento que vio delante suyo, lo dejó tan perturbado en su interior que, no se dio cuenta que uno de esos insectos lo pica en su brazo.

El pelirrojo saca su látigo rosa y estando en el suelo, hace lo posible para detenerlos... pero observa que poco a poco se hacían más y mas...

.-_Si no hago algo,... estaré en peores problemas..._- piensa para si.

Watari intenta por segunda ocasión el uso de sus pergaminos pero no hacían efecto alguno, los tres estaban acorralados por completo... no podían hacer más, Kuwabara saca su espada espíritu pero, Yusuke al final se la deshace.

.-Baka! Eso les llama más la atención!... atraerás más!

.-Pero... ENCONTES COMO QUIERES QUE LOS DETENGAMOS?- responde desesperado el de ojos pequeños.

.-Chicos.. tranquilos ya veremos como le hacemos, aunque.. falta algo,... ya se!- sonríe Watari mientras los dos chicos lo ven raro.

Cual va siendo su sorpresa que los deja peor cuando... ven que Watari saca una cajita en la cual había un pincel y... ¿tinta, así como unas hojas las cuales comienza a pensar en que hacer.

.-DIBUJAR? PERO... ESTE NO ES EL MOMENTO! ACASO SE TE SAFÓ UN TORNILLO O QUE?- grita Yusuke sin creer lo que veían sus ojos.

.-..ah kami, ya morí aquí- suspira arrepentido Kuwabara.

.-Chicos!.. no es tinta cualquiera... ya verán.

Entonces, Watari comienza a realizar trazos que van dando la forma de algo, era una especie de ave... la cual, tras decir unas palabras, Watari le da vida.

.-Vamos... ataca!- ordena Watari.

.-Ah kami, no sabía que los pollos fueran así- dice Kuwabara.

.-No es un pollo, parece un avestruz- opina Yusuke, Watari los mira un poco feo.

-No es eso!... es un águila! T.T

_(Nota de la autora:... parece que nuestro hermoso Watari nunca pasó el jardín de niños con buenas calificaciones, ya que debe la materia de dibujo XD) _

Ninguno de los dos dice algo, eso era porque los dibujos del científico... parecían de preescolar, así que uno se imagina que no... es muy bueno en hacerlo.

El águila ataca a esos insectos a los cuales logra hacerles polvo, los chicos se impresionan a ello y se abrazan de felicidad; Watari sonríe para si que de nuevo... logró derrotarlos.

.-Ja, nadie puede con el genio Yutaka Watari! Jajajajaja- sonríe en son de victoria.

Pero, lo que nadie se esperaba era que, una esfera de energía sale de pronto... roza con su rostro y choca hasta la pared, Yusuke y Kuwabara logran esquivarlo y se preparan para atacar. Watari se queda helado al ver que ese ataque que estuvo a punto de aniquilarlo... hace ceniza su dibujo.

.-Dibujos de niño... – eran las palabras de un hombre muy alto que estaba al fondo del lugar, caminaba lentamente hasta llegar a ellos.

.-...Sensui...- musita Yusuke.

.-Pero.. si es ese... maldito!- grita Kuwabara.

Watari no decía palabra alguna, seguía en shock ante ese ataque tan inesperado para él... mira a Sensui, sus ojos dorados estaban muy serios.

.-Ah... tuve suerte, de nuevo me topé con Yusuke...Kuwabara y...- se queda en silencio al ver a Watari muy serio.

.-Sensui,... ni te reconocí esa ocasión que atacaste la cafetería y destruiste mis anteojos... tanto tiempo.

El hombre, se queda en silencio por unos segundos, los presentes no dudan ni un momento en atacarlo, pero... se quedan helados al ver que estaba protegido por una barrera espiritual de Muraki.

.-Atacarme mientras hablo.. que bajo, sobretodo de ti Yusuke- les muestra que en su mano tenía un pergamino negro y que guarda de nuevo en su bolsillo-... yo, digo lo mismo... yo tampoco te reconocí... jejeje.

.-...será mejor mejor que dejes a un lado esto, no se supone que estabas... muerto?- pregunta Watari.

.-No lo haré,... fue una buena idea acabar a los insectos con tus poderes, te felicito pero... conmigo no podrás!

Y ataca al shinigami, éste se sorprende a la velocidad con la que lo hace, del modo que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, siente varios golpes en su cuerpo que lo lanzan.

.-Kami!...- Yusuke no podía ver eso y decide lanzarse al ataque-... Reigun!- un segundo disparo aparece.

.-Esapda espíritu!- Kuwabara hace aparecer su espada y se lanza también al ataque.

Ellos dos llegan a ese momento y, logran solo distraer a Sensui para que Watari se alejara un poco, nunca imaginó que Sensui fuera tan fuerte; decide atacarlo con un pergamino paralizador.

.-..lo siento... amigo- musita y se lo coloca en su frente, eso paraliza a Shinobu por unos momentos, el necesario para que Kuwabara blandiera su espada y lo hiriera.

Yusuke también lo aprovecha pero... cual va siendo su sorpresa que la mirada de Shinobu había cambiado, mostrando una de sus siete personalidades... la más violenta. Siente un gran golpe el cual lo estrella al suelo.

Esa personalidad de Sensui toma la espada de Kuwabara y hiere al chico con ella para dejarlo rodando por el suelo sin conocimiento... mientras que Watari, no dudaría en usar su as bajo la manga para darle muerte.

.-.._Imposible..._- piensa Watari al ver como Sensui hacía aparecer un arma de su propia mano y le dispara... el científico no logra esquivarla del modo que le da en su abdomen.

.-Ja... viste eso shinigami?... no eres tan fuerte... jajajajajaja!- eran las palabras de esa personalidad.

Watari sentía gran dolor y de sus labios aparece un hilo de sangre, pero sonríe... a lo cual deja extrañado a Sensui, éste observa que tenía en su pierna una especie de aguja.

.-La aguja contiene un hechizo que te dejará sin energía espiritual un rato... es un invento ... mió...amigo...

.-Ahh... maldición!- y se la quita para hacerla polvo, Yusuke de nuevo se acerca para atacarlo y logra hacerlo, dejando algo herido a Shinobu.

Por otro lado, Tatsumi y Tsuzuki habían salvado a unas personas de una explosión... querían saber de donde provenía eso hasta que... se topan de pronto con Kamiya que los ataca, el cual ambos shinigami esquivan el ataque con facilidad.

.-Ah, ya decía yo... los seres de la muerte no son tan débiles como comenta Muraki- musita el sensei.

.-Qué?... quien eres tú?- dice Tatsumi molesto.

.-Soy Minoru Kamiya...- con ayuda de su mano, ataca de nuevo al secretario.. sólo que esta vez le rasga algo de sus ropas y su corbata.

Tsusuki por su lado intenta detenerlo pero... no se sentia tan bien que decide sólo golpearlo, aunque siente como con su mano le paraliza el músculo de su mano derecha.

.-Jajaja, en ese estado es imposible que hagas algo- eran sus palabras.

.-Si claro... – Tatsumi al ver a Tsuzuki en ese estado, su sombra se materializa y con ello ataca al doctor con todo.

Sus sombras parecían casi cuchillas, las cuales Kamiya siente como hacían trizas su bata de laboratorio.

.-..gracias... Tatsumi.. – musita con un poco de debilidad el de ojos amatatistas.

.-Arg.. impo..sible...- no se lo esperaba, Kamiya mira con ira al secretario y éste hacía lo mismo.

Los dos se miran fijamente, Tsuzuki deseaba ayudar a su amigo pero, debido a su estado... no podría controlar a los shikigami como es debido... observa que se lanzan al ataque aunque, mira como Kamiya da el llamado a algunos insectos para que ataquen al de ojos amatistas.

.-...eso... NUNCA!- manipula la propia sombra de su amigo y hace una barrera que impide su paso, mientras choca su mano en el suelo creando una grieta donde su sombra, sale a toda velocidad para darle directamente al sensei.

.-Jajajaja...

Y salta lo más alto para evitar ser atacado, eso impresiona a Tatsumi y más porque, estaba por sentir ese golpe cuando, con ambas manos detiene el brazo de Kamiya.

Hiei miraba todo desde lo más alto, no creía involucrarse en esas peleas... detrás de él se encontraba Muraki sonriente.

.-Y por qué no ataca usted?- pregunta Hiei muy serio.

.-No.. ya llegará su momento... yo tampoco deseo que tú también los hagas- coloca su mano en el hombro del demonio.

.-Aunque, no creo que pase mucho... mira a quien tengo al fondo...- Muraki le señala que al fondo se encontraba sentado, amarrado con hilos que parecían ser de cabellos de mujeres y con la cabeza hacia abajo.

.-...Hi..soka...- musita levemente el demonio de fuego, luego mira al sensei.

.-Je, si... otra de mis hermosas muñecas anda aquí también, así que.. cuando se entere sobretodo Tsuzuki-san, pues no dudará ni un instante en ir en su búsqueda.

Muraki se acerca a Hisoka, su mirada no tenía brillo... sus ojos no mostraban alguna reacción, parecían perdidos; Hiei mira como el doctor acariciaba su rostro para luego besar su frente.

.-Pobre... estará así por un buen rato, en su propia oscuridad... pero es necesario, será mejor que.. te de lo que quieres de una buena vez- le lanza un pequeño frasco con un líquido color azul.

.-Y.. esto?...

.-Deseabas ser más fuerte no?... pues, tómalo, verás que funcionará... jejeje- sonríe un poco, algo que deja extrañado al koorime, pues no estaba confiado del todo.

Luego de mirar algunos segundos la botella, la abre y no tarda mucho en tomar su contenido... Muraki sonríe divertido.

.-_Así Hiei... y con ello, has pactado en ser parte de mi hermosa colección de muñecas... bien, jugaremos por mucho tiempo... jejeje._

El koorime deja caer el frasco, así como pierde el conocimiento y su cuerpo es sostenido por los brazos de Muraki que no dejaba de sonreír.

La cuidad estaba envuelta en un caos total... el aire maligno se impregnó por completo, los insectos seguían atacando a las personas, así como los shinigami y los tantei trataban de denerlos. Muraki lo miraba todo perfectamente desde donde estaba, pero... no se percataba de algo.

Una silueta estaba siendo testiga de todo eso, estaba bastante alejada de Muraki pero lo suficientemente cerca para saber de lo que pasaba...

.-Maldito humano, pronto te mataré yo...- musita levemente esas palabras mientras sus ojos dorados se fijaban en él.

No pasó mucho cuando se aleja de ahí,... hace a un lado algunos mechones de cabello verde para tener una mejor vista; así como se encamina hacia otro lugar... parecía que deseaba algo o... buscaba algo. 

**Fin del capítulo XXV**

Mou!... las cosas se han vuelto un poco tensas.. Muraki de nuevo ha hecho de las suyas,... qué pasará? y.. quien era quien espiaba al doctor y a Hiei?... esto se pone más interesante... pero se verá en el siguiente capítulo de Sakura no Tsuki!

Jejeje, creo que muchos ya saben quien es el del final del capítulo y si es así... ya lo verán en la siguiente actualización... en fin, no hay mucho que comentar y bueno, ... es hora de irnos a los reviews!... ahora me acompañan Hisoka y Yusuke!

Yusuke- hola!... que bueno es estar aquí!

Hisoka- -.- ...ah, que aburrido.

Ah chicos!... vamos... es su turno de los reviews!

Hisoka-... pues ya que, estaba muy entretenido leyendo.. -.-

(Yusuke toma la hoja)

**Nekot:** hola chica! pues si... ese par al estar un poco tristes pues se reconfortaron!... jajajaja, pero a Hisoka no le gustó mucho la escena...

Hisoka- ¬¬ no quiero recordarlo...

Yusuke- ah vale, pues a Kurama no le gustó nadita... a ver si así ya reacciona! jejeje bueno, Bunny deja las cosas así de emocionantes a propósito XD, pero bueno, gracias por el review!

(Hisoka toma la hoja)

**ERIKA..CANCER PA LOS CUATES:** mmm... no sé por qué tuvo que ser Tsuzuki quien besara a Hiei... ¬¬... pero bueno, Bunny por algo lo hace sufrir... emm una razón dice ella que es tan lindo que por alguna extraña razón le da por hacerle pasar malos ratos.

Yusuke- ah de nuevo el movimiento "amor para Hiei" parece estar de pié... jejeje, ah chica... tú no eres la única que no le gusta ver sufrir a Hiei, pero... según lo último que ha dicho Bunny cuando intentamos sacarle algo de información... dice que ese sufrimiento tendrá su recompensa... n.nU.. en fin.

Hisoka-... ya no digas mas!...bueno... muchas gracias por el review, adios...!

(Yusuke toma la hoja)

**SenKo-Kun:** ah... dios, pues Tsuzuki estaba bastante ebrio para besarlo,... Hiei igual y bueno, se dejaron llevar por el momento... cuando Tsu lo recuerde bien se va a lamentar como no tienes idea.

Hisoka-... ah... -.- cambien de tema!

Yusuke- en fin,... parece que Hisoka no le gustó y ni a Kurama,... a ver que pasa luego... gracias por el review!

(Hisoka toma la hoja)

**romiko minamino jaganshi:** ese tonto de Tsuzuki, bebe porque se le da su gana... y siempre tiende a meterse enb los asuntos que no le importan, por eso deseó hablar con Hiei... ah! nunca cambia!

Yusuke- no sé pero me da la impresión de que estás celoso...!

Hisoka- ¬¬ cállate!... bueno ya, gracias por el review!

(Yusuke toma la hoja)

**Rurouni-Andrea: **nos da mucho gusto verte de nuevo por aquí amiga!... como el que estés mejor!... Bunny andaba actualizando esto y nos dio esta nota hace unos segundos!...

Hisoka-... si si...

Yusuke- pues... si, Kurama está aprendiendo la lección... ah... realmente Tatsumi es baka pero bueno, cuidate chica que ya me dijeron por ahí que un shinigami rondó por esos lares... gracias por el review!

Bueno, son todos... ahora si nos vemos en la siguiente actualización!...

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny n.n

(en la siguiente actualización... Kurama y... Tsuzuki!...)


	27. ¿¡Aparece Itsuki!

**Capítulo 26¿¡aparece Itsuki!**

****

Por las oscuras calles de Sapporo, corría con muchos esfuerzos un chico... sus ojos esmeraldas buscaban algún refugio o algo por el estilo, cada momento que pasaba se sentía más débil a causa de esos insectos...

.-_Debo... encontrar un lugar..._- piensa para si, su respiración era más entrecortada y cae de rodillas, un ligero sudor le aparecía a causa del cansancio.

No se da cuenta que en ese instante, siente un ligero viento, era como si algo deseara cortarlo en dos, pero... con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, logra hacer que una de sus plantas se transformara en lo que parecía ser una espada.

.-Bajo en influjo de los insectos de ese Kamiya y reaccionas todavía bien... muy bueno- eran las palabras de un hombre de largos cabellos azabaches; su espada choca contra la de Kurama.

.-...quién... eres tú?- pregunta el pelirrojo.

.-Soy Oriya Mibu.. debo decir que eres un chico demasiado bello, pero... mi deber es acabarte aquí mismo... entendiste?- sonríe ligeramente y Kurama lo mira fríamente, pues no se dejaría.

Oriya ataca de nuevo a Kurama y éste trata de defenderse lo mejor posible... ya estaba bastante molesto con todo lo que había ocurrido en las últimas horas para que alguien, como ese tipo, le dijera eso; nunca se imaginó que sus poderes hayan disminuido mucho, porque siente una estocada en su abdomen... logrando manchar su camisa.

.-Jejejeje, veo que los insectos han hecho un buen trabajo... te has vuelto torpe...- comenta Oriya en tono divertido.

.-...maldito... quién... los hizo?...- musita con dificultad.

.-Ah... Muraki fue el de la idea pero... Kamiya sensei los creo... hermoso no?

Kurama se extrañaba de eso¿cómo era que Kamiya de nuevo anduviera en ese bando?... él nunca peleó con él pero, Yusuke le comentó que fue un oponente difícil de derrotar; cada momento que pasaba, decía que Muraki realmente era alguien de tener cuidado.

De nuevo Kurama detiene un ataque de la espada de Oriya, el chico pelirrojo no puede más y cae al suelo... lo que hace que su oponente lo amenace con la espada, cerca de su cuello.

.-Bueno, es momento de acabar con tu vida de una buena vez por todas... tu cuerpo será un hermoso obsequio para Muraki, je...

.-_Ya no hay escapatoria alguna,... mis poderes están sellados por completo,...ni fuerzas tengo tampoco... y con esta herida siento perder lo poco que me quedaba de fuerzas,..._- piensa el chico, así como alguna solución a esto.

Cual va siendo la sorpresa de ambos que, una sombra aparece de pronto, la cual le quita la espada a Oriya para partirla en dos; Kurama se queda helado, pues siente una energía espiritual demasiado fuerte, conocida...

.-Quién me interrumpe!- eran las palabras de Oriya, la silueta lo mira fríamente, sus ojos dorados se posan en Kurama.

.-... parece que ese maldito humano, degusta de utilizar a las personas a su antojo para no mancharse las manos...- eran sus palabras, en ese momento Kurama reconoce esa voz-...Youko Kurama, es una sorpresa verte en ese estado... impresionas...

.-...nani?...no puede ser,... eres.. tú... Itsuki?

Un hermoso demonio de cabellos verdosos y ojos frios de color dorado hace acto de presencia, Suichi se queda sin palabras... él lo conocía bien, había sido el youkai que acompañaba a todos lados a Sensui...

.-Jejeje, no te sorprendas, solo ando aquí para que me devuelvan lo que me quitaron...- responde Itsuki al notar la reacción del chico.

Oriya por su lado estaba observando lo que ocurría, jamás se imaginó que un ser como él, saliera de pronto para ayudar a Kurama, pero no le evita que mande la orden a los insectos de atacarlos, que aun andaban por ahí.

.-Eso nunca!- Itsuki alza su mano y con eso, hace polvo a los insectos... Oriya se queda helado, mientras que Kurama estaba en silencio a lo que ocurría.

Al mismo tiempo, Muraki hace una mueca de molestia.. abre sus ojos plateados por unos instantes; estaba viendo todo por medio de sus poderes,... nunca se esperó la llegada de ese ser.

.-_Todavía vivo... debí destazarlo cuando tuve la oportunidad..._- piensa un poco, así que decide dar una orden a su amgio, para pensar en qué hacer.

De regreso a la escena de la pelea... Kurama no entendía bien como era que Itsuki estaba ahí y más, que lo salvó de un muerte bastante segura; Oriya por su lado veía la manera de atacarlo de nuevo pero... escucha una voz en su mente.

.-_Oriya... regresa al edificio, los planes han cambiado..._

.-Muraki...- mira a lo presentes-...me huebiera gustado pelear con ustedes pero, órdenes son órdenes...

Y desaparece lentamente entre la oscuridad de esa noche, así como los insectos se retiran de ese lugar...Kurama mira a Itsuki que aún mostraba una mirada llena de molestia.

.-..cómo es que estás aquí? Veniste para ayudar?- pregunta Kurama ligeramente serio, el demonio cierra por un instante sus ojos y se acerca a él.

.-Jamás los ayudaría pero... estoy aquí por el simple hecho de venganza, aunque... veo que nuestros caminos se cruzaron...je, te han herido.

Cuando dice eso, el chico de ojos esmeraldas se extraña al ver que ese ser pasa su mano por la herida y ésta, se cura al instante; Itsuki se separa de él y Kurama se levanta.

.-Venganza?...

.-Por quitarme lo mío... bueno, me voy... – el demonio se da la media vuelta para irse de ahí pero, Kurama lo detiene... pues se dio cuenta que esa venganza podría referirse a Muraki.

.-Espera!... tiene que ver con Sensui, ne?...

Al escuchar ese nombre, Itsuki se detiene pero le da la espalda al pelirrojo mientras espera una respuesta de él.

.-...Sensui ronda por aquí, yo igual quiero hacerte una pregunta... cómo es que sigue vivo?.. acaso tú lo reviviste?

Itsuki siente gran ira al escuchar eso, aprieta sus puños y analiza bien esas preguntas... las cuales ya le tenía una respuesta.

.-...deseo que Shinobu descanse en paz,... nunca lo reviviría... de seguro que fue ese bastardo, el que se llevó su cuerpo...

Y con eso, Kurama se queda sin palabras,... si no fue él, Muraki de seguro era la persona que hizo tal cosa, Itsuki lo mira fríamente.

.-Estoy aquí para matar al humano que se atrevió a llevarse el cuerpo de Shinobu...

.-Entiendo,... nosotros estamos en las mismas.

.-... no pensé que por un hechizo de cuarta hicera todo esto...- comenta de pronto el de cabellos verdosos.

.-Nani?...

.-Mira ese punto violeta, esa es la causa principal por la cual este lugar está atestado de energía negativa.

Itsuki le señala ese punto y Kurama logra detectarlo, luego mira al demonio... parecía enterado de lo que ocurría.

.-No me mires así, tengo poco que llegué... no podía salir de una trampa que puso ese humano.

.-...como los dos estamos en lo mismo, es mejor que nos sigas... podremos llevarte con el mismo Muraki, y hagas lo que quieras de él... yo igual, le deseo la muerte.

.-Mmm...- no lo veía con mucha confianza, pero siente que Kurama decía la verdad.

.-..de acuerdo, lo tomaré como un pago de salvarte la vida, pero... primero debemos de destruir ese punto.

Kurama asiente y se va con él hacia ese edificio,... mientras tanto, Sensui miraba con ira a Watari... en su brazo estaba esa aguja que lo paralizaba; Yusuke y Kuwabara se encontraban impresionados porque nunca vieron esa faceta del rubio... alguien tan alegre pero, peleando era casi todo un guerrero.

.-Sensui... podría ser menos doloroso si te rindes, pero dime... por qúe estás con Muraki?... si tú... estabas muerto... dímelo?- pregunta el rubio mientras se toca su herida.

.-Watari! Esa herida... está muy mal...- le dice Kuwabara.

.-...descuida bon, recuerden que soy un shinigami... esto, pronto desaparecerá...

Y así era, los presentes ven como se curaba esa herida con mucha rapidez, esa era una gran ventaja para esos seres del Meifu; Sensui seguía sin decir palabra alguna.

.-Estúpido Watari,... no te metas en mis asuntos- musita adolorido por la aguja- desde cuando un shinigami se preocupa por la vida de un huamno?.. ustedes generalmente toman sus vidas y ya...

.-Nani?... cómo es eso?- Kazuma mira a todos con algo de confusión, Yusuke lo calma colocándole su mano en su hombro.

.-Lo que dice Sensui es cierto,... los shinigami casi nunca se preocupan de las almas que se llevan, es más, en muchas ocasiones deben matar a la persona para llevarse su alma...

Eso no lo sabía Kuwabara... pero, Watari sonríe un poco a ello, se acerca más a Sensui hasta tocar la aguja con la cual lo tenía 'prisionero'.

.-..digamos que por una personita, me he sensibilizado un poquito por las almas de todos ustedes- y sónríe el científico-... no todos los shinigami somos asi de insensibles, deja que te lleve de nuevo al descanso eterno...

-...

Sensui no decía nada al respecto de ello, Watari quita con mucho cuidado la aguja pero... Shinobu aprovecha el momento para encestarle un buen golpe, lanzándolo hacia una pared y la aguja sale volando, para luego hacerse polvo.

.-Maldito!... Reigun!- grita Yusuke al momento de crear una esfera de energía espiritual...el hombre de ojos azulinos sonríe y hace lo mismo, lanzándola con sus piernas.

Ambas esferas chocan una con otra, creando gran ruido una luz demasiado brillante... lo que hace que Tatsumi y Tsuzuki se den cuenta de ello; Kamiya igual.

.-Ese poder... es el de Yusuke!- comenta Tsuzuki todavía algo débil, Tatsumi realmente era la persona que peleaba...

.-Debemos, entonces ir...- y usando su sombra, ambos shinigami desaparecen mientras que Kamiya se sorprende por ello.

.-_Ahí está Sensui... a lo mejor tiene problemas de nuevo... Muraki, voy hacia Sensui?_

Por el edificio, Muraki había escuchado las palabras de Minoru; éste asiente y mira al fondo... ahí, estaba Hisoka y Hiei, sólo que éste descansaba un poco.

.-Muraki, Kurama y un ser extraño están cerca de aquí... pelearás con ellos? – pregunta Oriya, el doctor de ojos plateados lo mira fijamente.

.-No, no hace falta... hay que dejarles la victoria a ellos,... vete con ellos dos- le señala a los dos chicos- antes, debo presenciar lo que está por ocurrir.

.-De acuerdo Muraki,... sólo, ten cuidado si?... no me gustaría verte de nuevo herido, ni menos por ese maldito de ojos amatistas.

Era claro que Oriya detestaba a Tsuzuki, eso hace sonreír un poco a Muraki para acercarse a él y tocar su rostro con sus finas manos.

.-Descuida,...- y se va de ahí, desaparece al instante de las sombras dejando solo a Oriya... éste se toca su mejilla con ligereza, siempre era así ese doctor de blanco, reacciona ante lo ocurrido y se lleva al demonio de fuego y a Hisoka, mientras deja el edificio solo.

La pelea entre Yusuke y Sensui estaba de pié de nuevo, los dos corrían a gran velocidad para encontrar la manera de atacar al otro; sus golpes eran tan rápidos que a Watari se le dificultaba un poco verlos bien, Kuwabara se acerca al científico para revisar si estaba bien.

.-Estás bien?...

.-..no te preocupes bon, he estado en situaciones mucho peores... aunque, es la primera vez que me dan una paliza como esta, jajajaja!- Watari se ríe ante ello, Kazuma se queda helado, ya no sabía si decir que estaba bien o... realmente loco.

.-...supongo,... o.o

El Reigun de Yusuke y el Reikorenshuken de Sensui chocaban una vez más,... estaba muy pareja la pelea...

.-Ya mejor ríndete Sensui... de seguro que Muraki te está usando!..- le dice Urameshi.

.-Eso me da igual, ahora tengo la oportunidad para matarte...- eran las palabras de Sensui golpeando lo con fuerza, aunque el chico le respondía de mismo modo.

Tatsumi y Tsuzuki llegan en ese momento... el de ojos amatistas al ver lo ocurrido, no le importa su estado y crea una barrera de fuego que separa a ambos seres.

.-Tsu..zuki, Tatsumi!- Watari se alegra de ver a sus amigos, el shinigami de las sombras se acerca a ellos, aunque Kuwabara...

.-LLEGAN TARDE!... QUE ESTUVISTE HACIENDO CON KURAMA?... AHHH! ES UN IRRESPONSABLE!

No debió decir eso, Watari mira que Seichiro se pone muy serio y golpea al chico en su cara; estaba ya bastante molesto con la reacción de Kurama, ver ebrio a Tsuzuki y pelear con un tipo loco como Kamiya... para que al final, le saliera que se tardó en llegar.

.-...estúpido niño, deberías de dar las gracias al menos que llegamos!- y le da la espalda, Watari miraba divertido ese momento y se ríe, para luego darle una palmadita a su amigo.

.-Ya ya, creo que todos estamos tensos, cálmate Tatsumi...

.-Como quieres que esté calmado si... Tsuzuki ESTÁ EBRIO, SE BESÓ CON HIEI Y PARA ACABAR DE TODO... KURAMA QUIEN SBAE DONDE RAYOS ESTÁ!

Kuwabara se queda petrificado, Watari por su lado se sorprende a eso, ya entendía ahora la actitud de Asato cuando llegó... se le veía que estaba todavía muy mal; pero... nota una mirada de tristeza provenir de Tatsumi cuando mencionó a Kurama.

.-Gomen... – musita Watari mientras baja la mirada.

Tsuzuki estaba en medio de los dos, aunque Yusuke estaba muy molesto por esa interrupción, algo que a Sensui le daba igual.

.-Por qué lo haces Tsuzuki? Yo derrotaré de nuevo a Sensui!

.-...te iban a matar..- sus palabras eran serias y le señala que Shinobu tenía una esfera escondida.

.-Je, si que eres listo shinigami.. le has salvado el pellejo a Yusuke.

.-O.OU.. glup… es cierto...- y suspira de alivio, pero... ve que Tsuzuki cae al suelo muy débil; tanta bebida lo debilitó que, ya no se sentía bien, corre para ayudarlo-... estás bien?

.-...un poco mareado, solo eso...

Sensui decide atacarlos y Tsuzuki crea una barrera... aunque, mira de pronto a Yusuke, algo en su mente lo tenía un poco nervioso.

.-..dónde... dónde está Hisoka?- pregunta de pronto.

.-Que?..- Yusuke no entendía nada- nosotros, igual lo andamos buscando...

.-Hey! Dejen de secretearse y peleen!-

Con eso, el de ojos amatistas se pone un poco más nervioso, lo que provoca que su barrera sea más débi; para la sorpresa de todos, la barrera de Tsuzuki se destruye y un ataque de Shinobu va hacia ellos directamente; entonces... el shinigami lanza a Urameshi y recibe el ataque casi por completo.

Yusuke sale rodando y cuando trata de levantarse, mira que Tsuzuki yacía en el suelo... mientras que Sensui se reía.

.-Sensui, es un buen trabajo... me agrada- Kamiya ya había llegado a la zona, Yusuke se queda sin palabras al verlo de nuevo.

.-Sensei Kamiya, es bueno verlo...jejeje.

.-Tsuzuki,...- Watari estaba muy preocupado al verlo en ese estado... no había respuesta alguna por parte de él.

.-Tsuzuki,.. imposible..- Kuwabara no sabía que hacer y mira que Yusuke estaba más alejado de ellos.

.-Es un baka, en ese estado le es imposible usar sus poderes como se debe...- musitaba Tatsumi, Sensui y Kamiya los miran divertidos pues, los insectos comienzan a rodear la zona; no tenían escapatoria alguna.

Sensui y Kurama habían llegado a un edificio muy alto, éste no entendía como era que Itsuki estuviera involucrado en esa misión pero,... el demonio de ojos dorados le muestra una figurilla violeta insertada en el suelo mientras que su alrededor, estaba protegido por una insignia.

.-...es la magia de Muraki, puedo sentirla- comenta Kurama.

.-Debemos destruir esta figurilla...- dice Itsuki y se acerca un poco pero... una descarga muy fuerte, hace que aleja su mano de ese objeto.

.-Que listo...- sonríe Kurama y saca de su cabello una semilla de color negro que la deja caer al suelo.

.-Y que harás?... no puedes usar tus poderes porque estás débil- le dice Itsuki curioso.

.-...creo que debo pedirte ayuda, está planta es capaz de hacer triszas cualquier cosa, solo debes ayudarme a que crezca...

Eso no le gustaba mucho pero, no le queda de otra que aceptar... ambos se colocan enfrente del otro y sus manos abiertas, se encontraban en dirección a esa semilla, cierran sus ojos y tratan de hacerla crecer.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando ambos seres estaban usando su energía espiritual pero, Kurama se siente un poco débil; el demonio lo nota pero no dice palabra alguna, sólo usa más su energía y así, destruyen la barrera que tenía protegida la estatuilla.

.-...bien,... solo es cuestión de romperla...- musita Kurama, Itsuki no le dice más y toma la estatuilla para verla un momento y después, la tira.

El objeto mágico se hace pedazos y la insignia desaparece... mientras que en la cuidad, los insectos lentamente se van muriendo... pues la atmósfera negativa que se creó, era indispensable para ellos.

Sensui y Kamiya no entendían como era eso, los demás miran como los insectos caían sin vida uno a uno...

.-In..creíble...- musita Watari, aunque, divisa a alguien al fondo del lugar.

.-Parece que han destruido mi magia... – los dos seres miran que se trataba de Muraki, éste mira extrañado a Tsuzuki.

.-..Muraki...- Kuwabara lo mira con odio pero éste ni caso le hace.

.-Ah, Tsuzuki-san… lo han lastimado...

.-...arg- el chico de ojos violetas se levantaba con un poco de dificultad- tú... qué haces aquí?...

.-Qué hago aquí?... pues venía a ver como estabas,... eh- se tapa su boca con su mano-... parece que te fuiste de juega y no me invitaste?... que malo.

Los presentes miran raros la escena, Tsuzuki por su lado se molesta por ello... Sensui y Kamiya no decían palabra alguna a lo que ocurría pero... ven claramente algo brillante estaba apareciendo en donde estaba Yusuke; Tatsumi voltea y lo observa, del modo que corre pero...

.-Nani?... no, puedo.. no puedo moverme!- grita Yusuke y Tsuzuki trata de ir igual pero, estaba todavía débil, Muraki lo aprovecha tomándolo de su rostro.

.-Si, venía por él... mi querido Tsuzuki-san quiero verte de nuevo ya mejorado... degusto más por verte todo fuerte y bello... no así de débil- y lo besa en sus labios fugazmente para alejarse.

Muraki se acerca hasta Yusuke, éste se queda paralizado al ver el ojo mecánico que el doctor tenía en su ojo derecho y se encontraba oculto por su flequillo; su vista se le hace nublosa, hasta que pierde el conocimiento y cae en los brazos de él.

.-Jejeje... Minoru, Sensui... es momento de retirarnos... ah! Tsuzuki-san, Hisoka igual está conmigo.. y bueno, creo que necesita de tu ayuda- eso último lo dice con una sonrisa maligna en sus labios, algo que a Tsuzuki le enfermaba por completo.

Kuwabara no creía que Yusuke había sido secuestrado... los demás tampoco pero, el de ojos amatistas siente una gran ira y choca sus manos con el suelo.

.-MALDICIÓN!

La cuidad estaba casi destruida, el enemigo desaparece en ese momento y todos,... miraban el lugar hecho trizas, no creían que ellos fueran tan fuertes: Hisoka había sido secuestrado al igual que Yusuke... Hiei estaba bajo el poder de Muraki e Itsuki apareció de nuevo...

El silencio era el único testigo de ese hecho, la noche seguía oscura y sin vida, y ellos... pensando que las cosas estaban peor... no se sabía que iba a ocurrir ahora. 

**Fin del capítulo XXVI**

Ah kami!... Itsuki luego de mucho hace acto de presencia! pero no está nada contnto porque revivieron a su querido Sensui! XD, ya veremos en el siguiente capítulo que se trae en manos... y si se atreve a hacer 'tregua' con los demás; las cosas se han vuelto complicadas... todos acabaron exhaustos y/o secuestrados, parece que Muraki aprovechó ese momento de desunión entre ellos... ahora, deben dar el siguiente paso que consistirá en buscar a Hisoka y a Yusuke, así como saber que rayos pasó con Hiei... todo esto y más en el siguiente capítulo!

Bueno... antes de pasar a los reviews, sería bueno colocar una notita con respectoa este capítulo: como vieron, Watari suele decir 'bon'... y bueno, se supone que esta palabrita es una forma de referirse a los chicos; en la historia de YnM, le dice de ese modo(vamos, de cariño) a Hisoka... creo que también se debe a su acento de Osaka n.nU.

Tsuzuki- wow, que nota tan interesante! n.n

Kurama- eso no lo sabía...

n.n jejeje... bueno chicos, ahora el espacio es de ustedes!

(Tsuzuki toma la hoja)

**NeKoT:** T.T lo que ese malo de Muraki le dio a Hisoka... es diferente a lo que le dio a Hiei...

Kurama-... lo que le dio a Hiei parece ser algo para ser más fuerte...-.-

Tsuzuki- aja, y bueno.. como viste, ya salió este personaje de nombre Itsuki n.n mmm no está nada mal... gracias por tu review y sigue leyendo!

(Kurama toma la hoja)

**zephyr hb:**... bueno, Bunny-san solo le dice que mil disculpas por no ser perfecta,...y que si tiene fic por alli,... que por favor, tenga la desencia de dejar el review con su perfil, no como anónimo...

Tsuzuki-..o.oU...

Kurama-... porque toma eso como algo con poco argumento verdadero de que si tiene buena redacción o no,.. gracias! n.n

(Tsuzuki toma la hoja)

**ERIKA..CANCER PA LOS CUATES:** (Tsu todo sonrojado)... ah, pues... gracias... chica...jejeje, pues si Hiei es realmente muy lindo, Bunny si lo quiere... sólo que su forma de demostrarlo es un tanto rara XD.

Kurama-... aja, ¬¬ no me recuerden esa 'escenita', no es de mi agrado.

Tsuzuki-...mou, bueno... Bunny-san ya sabe que será de todos nosotros, solo tienes que seguir leyendo el fic para que te enteres, ahm... gracias por el review.. y XD, no besa tan mal...

Kurama- ¬¬(mirada asesina)

(Kurama toma la hoja)

**SenKo-Kun:** mmm, pues si... Tsuzuki no tardará mucho en buscar a Hisoka, este... yo no sé, ya me da igual lo que haga Hiei.

Tsuzuki-... si como no.

Kurama- en fin, muchas gracias por tus palabras... n.nU y gracias por el review!

(Tsuzuki toma la hoja)

**Rurouni-Andrea:** hola amiga!... pues aqui ando, contento porque el Conde ya me ha dejado libre... XD, jejeje; ah... Bunny sigue igual de loca, o.oU tanto que ha tomado mi gabardina negra... u.uU bueno, a ver si eso que quiere hacer, no provoque confusión alguna XD... ah, pues a Tatsumi ni le inmuta eso n.nU... y Kurama... Kurama?

Kurama-...(está alejado de Tsuzuki)

Tsuzuki-... o.oU tan mala eres andrea?... hasta le das miedo al pobre de Kurama!... bueno... gracias por el review!

Bueeno, son todos... pues a todos de nuevo... GRACIAS! por leer y por su apoyo!... nos veremos en la siguiente actualización!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny n.n


	28. Preparándose para lo que venga

**Capítulo 27: preparándose para lo que venga**

****

Parecía que todo había ocurrido en mucho tiempo,... la cuidad quedó severamente destruída, así como la el silencio en los Tantei y los shinigami; nunca imaginaron que hayan caído de ese modo en las trampas de Muraki; y por ello mismo... habían perdido a varios compañeros.

En lo que parecía ser en el JuOhCho,... dos personas estaban bastantes preocupadas por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo; uno de ellos era un chico que tenía un chupón en sus labios, mientras que el otro, era mucho mayor y de estatura baja a comparación del acompañante.

.-_Después de todo, Muraki nos ha visto la cara a su antojo... de mi parte y del resto, pedimos disculpas por dejarnos llevar con tanta facilidad-_ comenta una voz que se escuchaba desde una pantalla.

Tatsumi se encontraba hablando con esas dos personas, su semblante era muy preocupante... les había informado sobre lo que ocurrió en esas horas; así como el secuestro de Yusuke y de Hisoka, también menciona el cambio de bando por parte de Hiei.

.-Tatsumi.. primero que todo, hay que tranquilizarse... no imaginamos que todo esto ocurriría!- comenta el de chupón, pero el otro hombre toma la palabra.

.-..Koenma-san tiene razón Tatsumi, por qué no mejor vienen todos acá y lo cuentan bien?.

.-_Pero jefe... es que..._

En la casa, Tatsumi estaba un poco perturbado... ya que mira que al fondo estaba Itsuki,... el resto se sorpendió mucho al verlo vivo.

_-Flash back- _

_Habían pasado algunos minutos desde que Muraki y sus aliados se fueron de ese lugar... los presentes se encontraban todavía afectados; no creían lo que les pasó... pero, Watari mira que al fondo venía Kurama y... _

_.-Kurama! Qué bueno es verte vivo!- grita de gusto, pero... se queda helado a lo que ven sus ojos. _

_.-...nani?- Tatsumi no creía del acompañante del pelirrojo. _

_Kuwabara se queda helado, hasta traga un poco de saliva al ver ante sus ojos... a Itsuki, el youkai que era amigo de Shinobu Sensui; Tsuzuki que caminaba con muchos esfuerzos nota la mirada del Tantei. _

_.-Es bueno verlos... amigos- musita Kurama y mira a Itsuki que no decía palabra alguna desde que llegó. _

_.-... Kuwabara, pensé que ya estabas muerto,... la mala hierba nunca muere. _

_Los shinigami presentes, miran raro al de ojos pequeños, ya que éste se pone fúrico al escuchar esa burla; Kuwabara corre para golpear al demonio pero éste, con un ligero movimiento lo lanza al suelo. _

_.-...quién eres?- dice Tatsumi. _

_.-Mi nombre es Itsuki, un placer de conocerlos... no imaginé que algún día conociera a los shinigami. _

_.-Ahrg... no... confíen... en él...- Kazuma se levantaba con esfuerzos, no confiaba en absoluto en ese ser. _

_.-Tranquilo Kuwabara, está de nuestro lado...- le dice Kurama que se acerca para ayudarlo. _

_.-Si es así, qué relación tienes que ver con todo esto?- pregunta de pronto el científico de ojos dorados. _

_.-... simplemente quiero que me devuelvan lo que es mío, eso no significa que esté de su lado, si me topé con el kitsune, fue mera coincidencia. _

_El secretario no se sintió muy a gusto con esas palabras, del modo que mira a Kurama que sonríe con un poco de nervios; Kuwabara ya estaba de pié, y mira de forma fulminante al youkai de cabellos verdes. _

_.-Ah!... que! Quieres de nuevo muertito a ese Sensui? Pues hazlo si quieres, nos ha causado ya...- pero no termina de hablar porque Watari lo calla. _

_.-Bueno, no importa... lo mejor será que regresemos a casa para tratar esto con mas calma... todos estamos exhaustos y... _

_Ven que de nuevo, tsuzuki había devuelto el estómago, lo que demostraba que bebió tanto que... ni sus poderes podía utilizar, y se toca su cabeza con una mirada adolorida. _

_.-Ya... dejen de hablar... me resuena todito... T.T _

_Nadie dice nada, Tatsumi se acerca a él y se lo lleva... ni Kurama y él, intercambian palabra alguna, algo que deja a los demás un poco extrañados. _

_-Fin del flashback- _

Todos estaban ya de regreso en casa, curando sus heridas y descansando un poco... así como verían la manera de alcanzar a Muraki. Tatsumi por su lado, decide contarlo a Konoe-san y a Koenma, para que estuvieran enterados de los últimos hechos...

.-Acabamos de toparnos con alguien que nos puede ayudar, sería algo peligroso llevarlo a las oficinas señor...

.-_Bueno... en ese entonces, supongo que irá usted.. Koenma-san..._- comenta la voz del jefe y el chico asiente.

De ese modo acaba la conversación y con ello, la transmisión de ese intercomunicador que Botán le había dado a Yusuke... sólo que, el secretario decidió usarlo. Cierra el portafolio donde estaba y mira que todos estaban sentados en la mesa, sólo que Itsuki estaba alejados de ellos.

.-Y?... qué piensan del secuestro?- pregunta Watari.

.-Pues Koenma-san no tardará en llegar...

.-Ah! y ahora que haremos?- dice de pronto Kuwabara-... ya no están Yusuke ni Hisoka!... pero... dónde... está Hiei? Ya se unió con los demás?...

Hay un gran silencio al mencionar ese nombre, Kurama es el primero que toma la palabra, Tatsumi observa que su tono era bastante molesto... él igual, lo estaba... deseaba una explicación a eso.

.-Ya está con Muraki y el resto, ya es oficialmente parte del bando contrario...

.-...ah, eso no me gustó,... la verdad que Hiei es alguien bueno...- dice de pronto Tsuzuki tras tomarse una pastilla que Watari le dio, Tatsumi lo mira fríamente.

.-Bueno... si dicen que es ya parte del enemigo... pues no queda de otra que pelear contra él con todo... quedó claro?

Todos asienten, excepto Kurama... tenía sus pensamientos en otro lado, pero... Itsuki habla de pronto con todos ellos.

.-Ustedes saben donde vive ese maldito humano de Muraki?

.-...la verdad que no- comenta Watari.

.-Que pérdida de tiempo... entonces mejor me voy de aquí- y se da la media vuelta para irse de ahí, pero, Tsuzuki lo detiene.

.-Si te vas, pensaremos que eres un espía o algo así... que tienes que ver con Sensui?- pregunta de pronto el shinigami, era muy raro verlo con ese semblante.

.-... su amigo,... la única persona en la que confiaba, algo más?... y no me toques- se aleja el youkai de él.

.-... supongo que no te gustó que te lo alejaran, verdad?- no te unas a nosotros pero, te prometo que a como de lugar... tendrás a Sensui de nuevo contigo, te parece?

Itsuki se queda extrañado a esas palabras, no entendía como un tipo le dice eso... así como asegurarle algo en una promesa; Tatsumi y Watari suspiran sin remedio... del modo que Kurama y Kuwabara los ven raro.

.-Ah... de nuevo está haciendo promesas a la ligera...- musita Watari.

.-...hay Tsuzuki, pero dinos amigo... por qué te besaste con Hiei?... la verdad que no entiendo de gustos tan raros, aunque fuese rarito... nunca me besaría con alguien como ese enano- de pronto habla Kazuma, logrando la atención de todos.

Cuando Tsuzuki escucha eso,...sus manos se golpean con su cabeza, ya lo había recordado; las miradas de Kurama y Tatsumi eran más serias, mientras que la de Watari era de nervios por la reacción, así como la de extrañenza por parte de Itsuki que no entendía palabra alguna de lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese mismo instante.

.-...ahh,.. que.. ese.. beso?... ahhh! NO ME RECUERDEN ESO!.. ya... estaba muy borracho! Quería ayudar a Hiei para que no se fuera con Muraki... pero... no sé que pasó que... SI SI SI... LO BESÉ , LO BESÉ!...- pero en bajito-... no fue tan malo después de todo.

Al decir esas palabras, todos se caen para atrás... no entendían como fue que ocurrió eso pero, de lo que si estaban seguros, era que Kurama se da la media vuelta y se retira hacia el jardín.

.-...yo ya ni entiendo nada- comenta Watari, mira que Tatsumi sigue al pelirrojo.

.-Ah, acaso dije algo malo?- se pregunta el de ojos amatistas, mientras mira el suspiro de los otros.

.-Mejor pensemos que haremos, ne Kuwabara?- propone el científico, del modo que Kazuma asiente.

Itsuki solo permanecía en silencio... pero, no pasó mucho tiempo cuando llega Koenma, éste se les presenta con su apariencia de chico, era algo peligroso que lo vieran como un niño, ya que no se escaparía de una risotada por parte de ellos; y eso, no lo iba a aceptar.

.-Llegué lo más pronto posible... como se encuentran?- pregunta él.

.-...no muy bien...- musita Kuwabara.

.-...ya veo... Itsuki?... como es que...- el chico se sorprende al ver a Itsuki con ellos, no lo entendía... pues estaba con el cuerpo de Sensui la última vez que lo vio.

.-Koenma, de nuevo nos vemos...-habla el demonio de ojos dorados.

.-Koenma-san... ya lo conocía?- pregunta Tsuzuki.

.-Claro... y bueno, supongo que estás aquí porque Sensui sigue vivo, verdad?

El demonio no decía palabra alguna, eso era una buena respuesta para el hijo del gran Rey Enma, éste sólo sonríe para tomar la palabra.

.-Bueno...les sugiero que en este momento salgan ya a buscar a Muraki, después de todo, el ambiente negativo sigue de pié un poco, su poder es muy fuerte- les explica el chico.

.-..eso lo sé- comenta Tsuzuki- pero, ni idea de su paradero...

.-Mmm bueno, debo decirles que intentamos buscar algo pero...

Mientras eso ocurría, un hombre de ropas blancas y ojos de plata, tenía su gabardina cubierta de sangre, al igual que sus manos... Sensui había sido testigo de lo que vieron sus ojos.

.-No sabía que igual poseía shikigamis, Muraki-san- comenta el de ojos azulinos.

.-Así es... pero, no sabía que esos seres del Reikai causaran tantos líos, je... sus hombres no sirvieron de nada.

.-Mmm, si... Koenma-san suele mandar espías cuando sus detectives no logran bien su objetivo.

.-Ya veo, bueno... pues ahora se quedó sin espías- hablaba el sensei mientras lame un poco su mano cubierta de ese carmín.

Koenma les había platicado a los presentes que envió algunos espías especiales para saber la ubicación exacta pero,... se dio cuenta que todos murieron a manos de Muraki, pues llegó uno a su oficina y perdió la vida al instante; todos lo escuchaban con atención.

.-Si... solo se que fue a las afueras de Sapporo- explicaba el chico, Tsuzuki sonríe de pronto.. para evitar la tensión que se formaba en ese instante.

.-Bueno, ya con eso tenemos una pista... por qué no mejor se los damos a enterar a Tatsumi y Kurama?.

.-Mmm no, por ahora no Tsuzuki...- le dice Watari.

.-Si si... dejen hablar a los tórtolos..

El hijo del Rey Enma no entendía palabra alguna pero, se levanta de su asiento para despedirse de ellos.

.-Bueno... si necesitan ayuda, no duden en avisarme... entendido? Eso si, no sería nada bueno que Muraki despertara a los demonios que están en el Makai, causaría un gran desastre...

Tras decirles eso, éste se va de la casa... todos se quedan callados por unos instantes hasta que... Kuwabara toma la palabra ligeramente nervioso.

.-Supongo que, lo mejor será irnos... no?

.-Pero primero hay que rescatar a los chicos,... también están Tsubaki y Botán-san...- propone Tsuzuki.

.-Es cierto...- comenta el científico.

Ellos seguían hablando un poco pero... en el jardín, Kurama estaba totalmente en silencio; Tatsumi solo lo miraba, tampoco se atrevía a decirle palabra alguna.

.-...me voy, iré por Hiei... me voy a buscarlo...- comenta Kurama muy serio, Tatsumi mira como lentamente .. una niebla blanquecina lo estaba rodeando.

.-Youko... es peligroso, sigues todavía un poco herido... espera al menos al sentirte un poco mejor- el secretario trata de acercarse al chico pero... la niebla provoca un viento fuerte el cual, le evita que se acerque.

Tatsumi mira como Kurama era envuelto por la niebla y casi al instante, la silueta de un kitsune aparece para luego elevarse al cielo y perderse; mientras que él, aprieta sus puños... sabía que eso tenía que pasar, pero... le preocupaba bastante el estado del chico.

.-No importa... iré tras de ti...- musita esas palabras para luego desaparecer por medio de sus sombras.

En ese mismo instante, Kuwabara sale al mismo lugar para avisarle a ellos que era momento de salir pero... ya no ve a nadie.

.-Ah?... ya no están!- se dice para si, pero... siente un viento que lo hace temblar-..._el aire es tenso, es mejor que nos vayamos de una vez..._

Kuwabara regresa con ellos y éstos se extrañan a no ver a sus compañeros de regreso... así que Watari les habla a ellos.

.-Entonces, vayamos nosotros tres... ya alcanzaremos a los demás.

.-Bien...- Tsuzuki todavía se siente un poco débil-.. saben algo?.. yo voy en un rato más, necesito recuperarme del todo...

.-De acuerdo, nos veremos allá!- dice Kuwabara y sale de la casa junto con Watari.

El único que quedaba en casa era Tsuzuki, todo estaba completamente oscuro...y se cae al suelo, mientras unas lágrimas salen de sus hermosos ojos amatistas, se sentía todavía culpable que no pudo hacer nada por Yusuke y lo peor, por Hisoka...

.-...soy un tonto... UN BAKA! Todo esto ha salido mal!...-golpea sus puños al suelo.

Por otro lado... Yusuke despertaba, sus ojos cafés miraban el lugar de forma borrosa hasta que se los restrega para tener una mejor vista; observa que era un lugar muy oscuro.

.-Dónde.. estoy?...- y siente un ligero escalofrío, el cual le provoca que se abrace así mismo-... kami, donde podré estar,... solo veo.. una...

Y se queda algo extrañado, pues ve al fondo una luz muy tenue,.. él de algún modo, ya había aprendido a ver a través de las oscuridad, unas de las cosas donde Genkai lo aplicó mucho, pero... se extrañaba de quien pudiera ser, así que se acerca lentamente hasta llegar.. pero, sus ojos se abren de sorpresa; nunca se imaginó encontrar algo como eso...

Hisoka yacía atado aun con esos cabellos de mujer con los que Muraki lo ató, su mirada estaba perdida, parecía que no esta presente...Yusuke no se imaginaba ver tal escena que retrocede un poco, era algo muy fuerte... el pobre chico, su cuerpo manchado de sangre...

.-Hisoka...HISOKA!- y grita con sus fuerzas, no escucha respuesta alguna de él- vamos! Debemos salir de aquí!

Pero no había respuesta alguna, el chico mira sus ojos sin vida... era como si estuviera en algo tan profundo que no quería salir, o le daba miedo. De ese modo, Yusuke no iba a permitir eso...y decide buscar la manera de sacarlo, o al menos desatarlo.

Intentó varias maneras, no podía usar sus poderes porque estaba débil, pero... recuerda algo que Botán en un tiempo pasado le regaló; busca en sus bolsillos y, era un pequeño chuchillo con el que podía cortar cualquier cosa de cualquier material.

.-Bueno... ya no lo usaré para pelar manzanas... je- sonríe para si y hace trizas los cabellos, del modo que Hisoka cae al suelo y éste, corre en su auxilio.

Yusuke observa que después de todo, Hisoka seguía en el mismo estado... lo cual lo preocupa mucho, lo agita varias veces para hacerlo reaccionar... pero...

.-Vamos Hisoka! Responde! No es momento de caer así!- ve que no había resultado alguno y por eso, comienza a golpearlo un poco en la cara... y nada- kami!... qué te pasa amigo, quien te hizo esto?

Y abraza al chico, deseaba ayudarlo de algun modo pero,... no logra la manera,... hasta que escucha la voz de alguien en su interior, una voz que detestaba.

.-_No saldrá porque está en la oscuridad de su corazón... nada de magia y nada de fuerza, harán que salga... Yusuke, no gastes tu tiempo, no sirve de nada... mi droga es bastante efectiva...y si tratas de escapar, terminarás... igual-_ comenta la voz.

.-Ah! Muraki... eres un bastardo! Cuando te vea, juro por kami que te madreo!

(N.A: disculpen el mal vocabulario de Yusuke por favor XD)

Y no vuelve a escuchar nada... solo, abraza un poco al chico, a ver si dándole su energía espiritual reaccionaba un poco; siente como... el chico.. toca su mano, así como... una descarga eléctrica a lo cual lo lleva a un estado de shock..

.-Acaso,... intentas...comunicarte.. conmigo..?- musita Yusuke mientras siente en su cabeza.. el mundo en el que se encontraba Hisoka...

Mientras tanto, Tsuzuki seguía en casa solo, el silencio le rondaba por el lugar... no sabía que hacer exactamente, pues le daba vergüenza que no pudo proteger a Hisoka, ni a los demás...así que se abraza así mismo.

.-Debería ir pero.. como veré a los ojos a Hisoka?...al besar a Hiei... sentí un aire de tristeza... y si me vio?... kami...- la oscuridad le era el único testigo de ese momento, deseaba mas que todo ir por Hisoka, así como salvar a Yusuke y a las chicas... pero, algo se lo impedía...

Se quedó en un silencio total, sus sollozos por su lado igual disminuyeron, pues se quedó dormido... sólo que, ligeramente escucha una voz, bastante apagada y sin fuerzas... eso lo hace levantarse un poco...

.-_Tsuzuki...ayú..dame…Tsuzuki..._

.-..mmm?...acaso... eres tú... Hisoka?...- y trata de buscar por todos lados de donde provenía esa voz, pero no la vuelve a escuchar.

Con eso, el chico de ojos amatistas se propone que después de todo, iría por ellos... no le importaba lo que pasara pero, mira que la cuidad estaba bastante destruida... suspira un poco y salta lo más alto que pueda, mientras flota en el aire.

.-_Debo irme... solo espero que la cuidad.. no tenga más problemas... Hisoka,... ya verás que pronto estaré por ti... no te desesperes..._

Al decir eso, desaparece por completo de la cuidad... buscaría en todos los rincones posibles, no pasa mucho cuando aparece de nuevo en un edificio alto, se sentía bastante perturbado por el aire que desprendía ese lugar y...

.-Tendré que hacerlo...- y saca del bolsillo de su gabardina un pergamino blanco, el cual comienza a hacerle dobleces hasta formar lo que era una especie de plaoma blanca-... bueno, busca a Hisoka yo te seguiré...

Y le sopla, al salir de su mano, se convierte en una hermosa paloma blanca con ojos amatistas... y comienza con su búsqueda, y él no hace más que seguir a la paloma... entonces mira que ésta se va en dirección a las afueras de Sapporo.

Tsuzuki la sigue mientras vuela,... su corazón le latía con todas sus fuerzas, pedía a kami que llegara muy pronto hasta que...

.-Una..barrera espiritual!- ve claramente como su paloma se hacía polvo con solo un ligero roce con esa barrera que protegía la zona, él intenta hacer lo mismo pero siente una descarga eléctrica la cual lo hace retroceder.

.-...no.. puede ser...- musita para si, parece como su hubiera sido el primero de ellos en llegar a ese lugar, eso le daría la ventaja para acabar con todo de una buena vez-... maldito Muraki, ya veremos quien es el más listo aquí.

Y se prepara para destruir ese campo, así lo decide... junta sus manos y un remolino de color azulino se va formando lentamente...

**Fin del capítulo XXVII**

Por kami!... ahora todos están en camino a donde está Muraki y los demás, qué pasará?... Tsuzuki está bastante seguro de acabar con todo de una buena vez y salvar a los chicos... podrá hacerlo?... el resto llegará a tiempo?... y, que es lo que Yusuke está por ver en el interior de Hisoka?.. podrá ayudarlo a salir del efecto de lo que el Sensei Kamiya le dio?... mou, muchas preguntas, pero se irán respondiendo en la siguiente actualización!

Como ven, Itsuki se ha 'unido' a los buenos,... lo hará hasta encontrar a Sensui, pues no le perdonó que Muraki hiciera algo comorevivirlo pero, aquí queda un misterio sin resolver... cómo fue que Muraki llegó hasta donde estaba Itsuki?... eso igual lo veremos mientras pasa la trama, n.nUUU

Mou!.. bueeno, debo decirles que he estado bastante apurada en los últimos días, del modo que por **esta ocasión** los chicos y yo, no podremos responderles a sus reviews! T.T.. pero descuiden,. les damos las **GRACIAS** así de grandes por seguir con el fic y mandar sus reviews,(esto incluye su apoyo con sus mensajes, así como la gran cantidad de hits que ha alcanzado... **GRAZIE TUTTI!**) nombraré a las personitas que nos lo han dejado en esta ocasión! n.n :

**elen-Ses**

**ERIKA.. CANCER PA LOS CUATES**

**Rurouni-Andrea**

**SenKo-Kun**

Y bueeeno, pues creo que es todo y nos veremos en la siguiente actualización!... ok?...

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny n.n

(En la siguiente actualización,... Watari y... Muraki? o.oUUU)


	29. Duelo en la mansión de Muraki I

**Capítulo 28: duelo en la mansión de Muraki I**

****

Tsuzuki se estaba preparando para atacar, dos esferas de color dorado aparecen en sus manos y las lanza... no pasó mucho cuando la barrera es destruída pero, eso conllevó a que también hiciera trizas esa zona verde, era muy típico del shinigami de ojos amatistas destruir todo lo que tenía a su lado cuando usaba sus poderes.

El doctor Kamiya llega corriendo de pronto a la sala donde Muraki parecía que estaba presenciando lo que hacían los demás.

.-Muraki!... han destruido la barrera!...- dice bastante alterado, el doctor de blanco se da la vuelta para verlo de frente y sonríe divertido, mientras se acomoda sus anteojos al habla con él.

.-Lo sé... y ha sido nadie más que el hermoso Tsuzuki-san.

.-Y.. qué haremos entonces?... Sensui peleará con él o quien?.. yo igual me ofrezco para detenerlo.

.-Iie, iie, hay que dejar que entre un poco a mi casa... aparte, yo tengo ganas de pelear un poco... Sensui debe preparar ya el hoyo que nos lleve al Makai.

.-...entiendo, pero... y el resto?... parece que Itsuki igual está de lado de ellos,... qué hará?

.-Je, aquí será su tumba de ellos... bueno, de Tsuzuki-san ni tanto porque deseo más que nada poseerlo en mis brazos y jugar con él...

Kamiya no dice más y se retira de ese lugar, Muraki sonríe divertido porque sabía que después de mucho, podría jugar a su antojo a las muñecas.

Mientras eso ocurría, Yusuke seguía abrazando al cuerpo de Hisoka... parecía que el chico de ojos esmeraldas dejó que Urameshi entrara en su corazón, pues se sentía muy raro el Tantei... así como, lentamente se estaba quedando adormilado.

.-No... puedo, ah... kami, por qué... siento un aroma extraño de flores?...-Yusuke fija un poco su vista a su alrededor y mira que, el lugar estaba repleto de rosas rojas y... otras tantas muñecas de porcelana bastante antiguas.

Era una sala donde solo había muñecas de porcelana de toda clase... así como muchas rosas que desprendían un olor un tanto extraño, pues estaba agotando a Yusuke para evitar que entrara más al corazón del chico; entonces, se le ocurre algo... no era muy bueno creando barreras espirituales pero, era el momento perfecto para hacer una y con eso... evitar que el aroma lo agotara por completo.

.-Bien... hagámoslo!- y de su dedo índice, crea una esfera parecida a un Reigun, pero ésta se expande para proteger al chico y a Hisoka... y de ese modo, evita un poco ese olor tan extravagante.

Watari y Kuwabara corrían con todas sus fuerzas mientras que Itsuki saltaba por los árboles de las afueras de Sapporo... estaban por ahí porque el científico logró divisar la paloma que Tsuzuki creó y dio vida.

.-No creo que nos falte mucho... es raro que no se sienta el poder del enemigo- comenta Watari.

.-Son unos cobardes que!- responde Kuwabara.

.-Lo hacen simplemente para que no los econtremos... Sensui de seguro que hará un nuevo hoyo para entrar al Makai...

Cuando menciona eso, Yutaka y Kazuma se detienen... miran al youkai que se detiene y, Watari salta hasta donde está él.

.-Estás seguro?...

.-Nunca miento shinigami, si no era yo.. él igual podría hacerlo, este ambiente de muerte que se percibe por este lugar, le da muchas más ventajas para que se abra con facilidad- explicaba Itsuki dejando a Watari más preocupado.

.-...ah no me dejen aquí en el suelo!- el chico de cabellos zanahoria gritaba molesto, entonces Watari regresa con él y los tres siguen su camino.

Un poco más alejado del lugar... un hermoso kitsune de cabellos plateados y ojos dorados miraba el cielo de esa noche tan extraña para muchos, estaba buscando alguna manera de llegar a donde estaban los chicos; entonces siente una presencia cerca de él, lanza una de sus semillas hacia esa oscuridad.

.-Tus semillas pueden ser mortales para quien no sabe como desviarlas...- se escucha una voz entre las sombras del lugar, el kitsune no dice nada y espera a que esa persona saliera de esa oscuridad.

.-...no me di cuenta que me seguías,... Tatsumi.

.-Lo hice porque sigues algo débil, serí peligroso si vas solo en ese estado- eran las palabras del secretario que lo miraba serio.

.-No me importa, creo que estamos cerca de esa casa... ya puedo sentir esa maldita presencia, aunque hubo un instante que no.

Entonces el secretario nota que en el suelo había un pedazo de papel, el cual toma entre sus dedos y suspira un poco; Youko se acerca igual y mira el papel... quería saber a que se refería.

.-Tsuzuki suele crear palomas con sus fuuda, los cuales son de gran ayuda para buscar cosas o personas, basándose en su energía espiritual... pero, parece que lo han destruido- comenta el shinigami de las sombras y hace polvo ese papel.

.-..significa que hubo aquí algo que lo destruyó... estuvo una barrera, aún se siente... pero muy débil- comenta el zorro mientras cierra sus ojos y se concentra un poco.

.-Vayamos entonces... descuida Youko, todo saldrá bien.

Era una de las pocas veces que Tatsumi sonreía... el kitsune no decía más y asiente con su cabeza para seguir adelante.

Sensui desde una zona algo alejada de la casa, estaba abriendo lentamente ese hoyo que los llevaría al Makai... pero, se siente perturbado por la presencia de Hiei que miraba todo con bastante atención.

.-No me digas que te mandó Muraki?

.-...estoy aquí por mi propia cuenta,... al paso que vas, no faltará mucho para que estemos allá... y cuando sea así, la cabeza de él será mía!

.-Ah, con que esas son tus intenciones... mmm, ya veo...es interesante saberlo de un ser como tú, Hiei- comenta Sensui con una sonrisa en sus labios.

.-...Sensui, como va ese hoyo?- pregunta de pronto Oriya que se ecotraba llegando al lugar.

Shinobu no dice más y solo le contesta que no faltaba mucho... y que lo dejaran en paz, así que Hiei se da la media vuelta y camina por los pasillos de ese lugar que estaba muy oscuro.

.-_Desde que tomé esa cosa... me siento que no soy el mismo... así, como un vacío inexplicable..._- y se toca sus labios, recuerda ese momento tan extraño que correspondió al beso de ese shinigami tan raro, desecha esos recuerdos y sigue caminando, aunque no sabía que se iba a encontrar con Muraki.

.-Ah, con que aquí estabas... querido Hiei.

.-Qué diablos quiere?- contesta el demonio de fuego con una mirada muy fría, sólo que se siente extraño cuando el doctor de cabellos plateados toma su barbilla.

.-Quiero que vigiles bien mi sala de juegos... no confió en ese Yusuke, porque no quiero que se robe a mi preciada muñeca, al pequeño Hisoka, entendiste?

El demonio se aleja de él pero, mira el ojo de Muraki que brilla un poco y,...no opone resistencia alguna, hasta se debilita al grado de que el doctor lo detiene para apreciar su hermoso rostro.

.-Se bueno.. Hiei-kun, hazlo por mi... y si es necesario,... mata a Yusuke- y une sus labios con los de él, en un beso rápido para luego irse de esa zona, pues ya sabía que Tsuzuki estaba a pocos metros de su casa.

En la sala de muñecas, Yusuke se sentía un poco mas aliviado... y de nuevo estaba entrando en sincronía con los pensamientos de Hisoka; haría lo que fuera con tal de verlo bien y a salvo... y de ese modo, mira lo que había en su interior...

_Yusuke se encuentra en un lugar oscuro,... era una especie de bosque,... había un poco de viento y de ese modo, siente fresco. _

_El chico se abraza así mismo, nunca había estado en esa clase de lugares... se sentía raro experimentar eso, nunca había hecho tal cosa pero, mira que a su lado se encontraba un pequeño estanque...el reflejo del astro nocturno envuelto en el carmín; era una noche en la que la Luna en su máximo esplendor, se mostraba de ese color, el color de la sangre... del carmín... _

_.-Kami,... nunca había visto una luna de ese modo...- pero fija su vista que al fondo había un hermoso árbol de sakura. _

_Tampoco en su vida había visto ese hermoso paisaje nocturno, las flores de cerezo se movían al par de ese ligero viento, sus pétalos hacían un baile deleitante para cualquiera, tan puros... rosados... que hasta hacían ver la luna más hermosa de lo que ya era. _

_Camina un poco más para apreciar ese árbol... pero, ve que había una sombra que estaba recostada en ella. _

_.-Mmm?...- no sabe quien era y decide acercarse mucho más... pero, para su sorpresa, se trataba del chico... de Hisoka-... Hisoka! _

_Lo que más le sorprendía era que, sus ropas estaban manchadas de sangre, su rostro manchado de tierra...su yukata semi puesta y en su pecho, unas marcas rojas... _

_.-Hisoka! Qué haces aquí!... vamos, quién te hizo esto?- Yusuke intenta acercarse para tocar su mano pero, siente una gran descarga que lo empuja hacia atrás y su mano sangra. _

_.-..no..te..acerques...no.. me toques...- eran las palabras que podía musitar con debilidad. _

_.-Pero, qué tanto dices?... quien te hizo esto.. _

_.-..él...ese hombre.. cuya presencia... es idéntica a la de un ángel... _

_Con eso, Urameshi entiende que se trataba de Muraki, recuerda que Watari se lo comentó pero... ahora estaba presente en ese recuerdo tan oscuro del corazón de Hisoka: el día en que fue sentenciado a sufrir por tres largos años...el paso previo que lo llevó a la muerte y con ello, su reencarnación como shinigami... _

_Entonces, el chico de nuevo trata de acercarse pero le era imposible... se sentía mal por ello y más porque, escucha que había voces un poco más al fondo; mira a Hisoka unos momentos y se va corriendo para saber de quien se trataba. _

_Corre lo suficiente y mira que estaba enfrente de una mansión antigua de gran imponencia, no sabía de quien era o que, sólo que algo lo incita a ver lo que había en su interior... entra en ella por la parte trasera y observa un gran estanque, se le hace raro que no hubiese peces ahí pero, un escalofrío le dice que tuviera cuidado de acercarse allí... _

_.-Realmente... estoy en el corazón de Hisoka?.. acaso esto,... es lo que realmente pasa en él?... debo, buscar la manera para que se ponga mejor... _

_.-A dónde fue ese monstruo?- se escucha una voz cerca de ahí y el chico se esconde en unos arbustos para ver bien. _

_.-Ya déjalo.. regresará, cuando regrese lo encerraremos para no salga!... qué tal si maldice al resto del pueblo?- comenta otra voz, Yusuke estaba atento a todo ello. _

_.-...Es un pequeño demonio! Debimos sacrificarlo desde que nació, por su culpa... ha maldecido a toda la familia!- decía la primera voz que el chico escuchó. _

_No entendía todo eso pero, tenía claro que Hisoka nunca fue feliz cuando era un humano... pero¿por qué está viendo eso¿qué tiene que ver que lo sepa, podría así ayudarlo a salir de esa oscuridad que lo tiene envuelto?... _

_Camina con más cautela para entrar a la casa,... nota que había varios sirvientes y un ser extraño que parecía ser un médico; todo para él era frío y sobrio, hasta percibía un aire de tensión por todas partes... _

_Lo más raro de todo, era que en una de esas camina por esos pasillos y la gente no le hacía caso alguno, era como si no lo vieran, como si él fuera solo un ente que vagaba por la casa... pero, siente como cambiaba un poco el panorama y... mira en una habitación bien cerrada. _

_.-Qué habrá aquí?...- y acerca su mano a la puerta, no eran de esas corredizas como de esas casas típicas de Japón, sino que, era de la clase occidental y el chico gira la perilla; estaba bien cerrada pero, su mano traspasa la puerta- como...? _

_Aprovecha la oportunidad y entra de ese modo a la habitación y mira que alguien estaba en el fondo sollozando, era una silueta pequeña que vestía una simple yukata de color blanco... descubre que eran los sollozos de un pequeño, porque los llantos de las personas son diferentes en cuestión de su edad; decide acercarse y nunca imaginó ver al chico de ojos esmeraldas, Hisoka era solo un pequeño que se abrazaba por si solo; Yusuke estaba más que furioso al darse cuenta que lo tenían encerrado y lo trataban como a un animal. _

_Al mismo instante, se acerca al niño, éste parecía que no lo rechazaba.. porque... el chico lo mira fijamente. _

_.-Tengo miedo... la oscuridad me da miedo...-eran las pequeñas palabras del niño, Yusuke se extraña de verlo tan indefenso... inocente y sus ojos bañados de tristes lágrimas. _

_.-Descuida... yo te sacaré de aquí,.. _

_.-Me siento solito,... mi familia... no me quiere- el niño miraba con tristeza a Yusuke y éste se siente raro porque Hisoka lo abraza, como si buscara protección alguna. _

_.-Y.. por qué no te quiere?... todas las familias quieren a sus miembros... _

_.-La mía no, dicen que...estoy maldito y quieren mi muerte...- seguía diciendo el niño. _

_.-No lo eres, no eres maldito... _

_El niño se separa un poco de Yusuke y se extrañaba que una persona como él, no le dijera esas cosas. _

_.-Me quieren matar,... les soy repugnante...- comenta una vez más, algo que Yusuke no pudo aguantar y se acerca al niño para hablarle con claridad. _

_.-No lo eres! Eres un chico muy agradable!... vamos Hisoka, sal de este lugar... porque,... porque si no lo haces...- y se queda callado unos segundos, no sabía que le diría pero, se acuerda de alguien- el hermoso ángel de ojos tan profundos como los amatistas, se pondrá triste... porque desde donde está te cuida, te quiere... _

_Se sentía raro hablando de ese modo pero, sentía que era la mejor manera para ayudar al chico... y éste, le jala sus ropas para verlo fijamente. _

_.-Angél?... amatista?... no me mientes? _

_.-Claro que no! él, te quiere mucho,... y te protege... _

_.-Y por qué no lo he visto? _

_.-..porque no crees en él, pero... yo si lo conozco!- sonríe Urameshi. _

_Cuando Hisoka escucha eso, se extraña... y por primera vez, Yusuke observa una tímida sonrisa por parte del niño. _

_.-Y... es bello?... los ángeles son bellos... _

_.-Eh... si, es bello... pero salgamos de aquí para que lo conozcas...- le decía Urameshi mientras le da su mano para que lo cargara. _

_.-Quiero... conocerlo, pero... no puedo salir, estoy bajo llave. _

_Eso era un buen punto, no sabía si el chico podría salir... así que decide tomar medidas extremas, junta sus manos y se prepara para realizar un Reigun. _

_.-Reigun!- y así lo hace, una gran cantidad de energía espiritual es expulsada de su dedo índice y hace trizas la puerta... pero, ese mundo extraño al que estaba presente, se hace trizas dejando a los dos seres en una oscuridad total; era como si todo fuese una extraña ilusión creada por la mente de Hisoka. _

_Sin importarle, carga al chico y corre para ver como rayos saldría de ahí... todo era oscuro y no había nada, ni las personas que vio, esas voces, los estanques... nada, solo estaba la oscuridad y nadie más, pero... se detiene. _

_Mira que alrededor suyo había muchos seres de aspecto repugnante, todos los tenían rodeados y se maldice, el niño se abraza así mismo, le daban miedo esos seres. _

_.-El niño... se queda- decía uno de esos seres. _

_.-No puede llevarse al niño...- habla otro ser. _

_.-Su destino es vivir aquí... _

_.-Nani? Váyanse de aquí! Ya!- Urameshi estaba perdiendo la paciencia... sabía que eran demonios que atacaban la mente del chico, pues éste comenzaba a temblar del miedo y más porque, siente como una de esas manos lo jalaban hacia él. _

_El chico gritaba de miedo y Yusuke destruye a esos seres con solo darles un buen golpe, quería salir de todo esto y salvar a Hisoka de un daño completo...así que, queda enfrente del chico. _

_.-Yo te sacaré de esta oscuridad... hay personas que desean verte bien,... pero ese ángel de ojos amatistas, es quien más desea tu bienestar,... habrá momentos que nos sentimos con ganas de quitarnos la vida, o ésta se nos es injusta pero... siempre hay que ver más allá, no dejes que los amargos recuerdos de tu pasado te alcancen;. vamos amigo Hisoka, tu eres mi amigo y los amigos se ayudan... no dejes que el poder de Muraki te...consuma! _

_El aura del chico descendiente del demonio Raizen, la había encendido al grado de iluminar todo ese lugar,... le molestaba que manipularan de ese modo a las personas, le demostraría a ese bastardo de Muraki que no se rendían... y así lo hace. _

_Su poder en ese instante era muy fuerte, su ira estaba acumulada por ello... esa era su especialidad, ya que entre más molesto esté, su energía espiritual es más fuerte; prepara sus manos y dos llamas blanquecinas aparecen en ellas... las junta para crear una gran masa y sonríe, estaba por destruir a esos demonios. _

_La masa sale de las manos del chico, y sale disparada a toda velocidad hasta llegar a esos demonios... rápidamente iban desapareciendo, uno moría y el otro desaparecía, como si los seres principales perecieran y sus extensiones padecían lo mismo... todo se estaba iluminando, la oscuridad de ese lugar desaparecía... _

_Yusuke mira que todo era claro... de nuevo estaba en ese bosque al que llegó por primera vez, ya no era de noche.. ni la Luna roja como el carmín, lo que si seguía... era ese árbol de Sakura, lleno de flores.. los pétalos caían al son del la música del mismo viento. _

_Uno de esos pétalos cae en la mano de Yusuke, era un chico de naturaleza ruda pero... una de las cosas que le fascinaban eran los sakura, porque le recordaban las veces que acompañaba a Keiko a verlos,... en esas hermosas tardes de primavera. _

_Observa con detenimiento ese pétalo, así como recuerda que estaba protegiendo a Hisoka... gira su vista y se sorprende al verlo,... no era ese niño, sino... el chico que él conocía; vestía una larga yukata... seguía con esas marcas pero, su semblante era más tranquilo. _

_.-Gracias a ti... escapé de la oscuridad en la que me envolvió Muraki... _

_.-No me agradezcas Hisoka, te considero un amigo y eso siempre hago,... pero dime, en donde estamos?- comenta un poco nervioso. _

_.-En mi interior, tus emociones se han sincronizado por completo con los míos... por eso has podido ver dentro de mi ser... esos demonios que destruiste, eran los que me poseían, eso es lo que provocó esa extraña sustancia que me dieron- explica Hisoka mientras cae al suelo algo exhausto, Yusuke corre hastá él. _

_.-Estás bien? Debo salir de aquí!...pero, debes salir tú igual... _

_.-Lo haré pero... primero sal de mi mente,..y quiero darte las gracias de nuevo,... confío... de nuevo en él... _

_Cual va siendo la sorpresa para Yusuke que, el chico posa sus labios en los de él en un suave y pequeño beso; le era muy raro al Tantei ser partícipe de esa clase de gestos, sabía bien que Hisoka era serio y frío pero... algo le decía que el chico que veía ahí, el que sentía sus suaves labios sellar los de él, era su verdadera naturaleza...era una experiencia un tanto rara pero no sentía que era desagradable, Hisoka coloca sus manos en el rostro del chico para luego separarse de él lentamente. _

_-De nuevo... gracias... amigo... _

_Yusuke sentía aun ese beso pero, siente como el mundo se le desaparecía, eso era porque estaba regresando a la realidad; salía del corazón de Hisoka... _

Yusuke sale del trance en el que se encontraba, así como siente como Hisoka se movía con lentitud... le daba gusto verlo mejor... la sustancia esa perdió su efecto; el chico se levanta y mira a Urameshi.

.-Dónde... estamos?- habla Kurosaki con su semblante de siempre, algo que deja helado a Yusuke y, hasta se le sale una gota en su cabeza-.. qué pasa?...

.-Eh... nada! nada!- sonríe nervioso y piensa-..._acaso, fue un sueño o que?...si que sabe esconder sus emociones..._

.-Solo a ciertas personas dejo que vean el interior de mi ser, deberías sentirte privilegiado.

Olvidó por completo que Hisoka podía leer sus pensamientos, así que este suspira en plan de que tomara esto como... una forma de agradecerle por sacarlo de ahí.

Tsuzuki caminaba lentamente por los pasillos de la casa... estaba bastante molesto y deseaba ver a ese Muraki para darle su merecido... observa que la casa era oscura, algunas velas alumbraban el lugar .

Mira algunos cuadros que había ahí,... raros para él pero, no percibe que una daga sale volando de la oscuridad del pasillo, el cual se inserta en su abdomen, éste nunca se creyó que no se percatara de eso.

.-Ah Tsuzuki-san… ya deseaba verte...

Y el shinigami reconoce esa voz,... y esos ojos de plata que lo miraban casi con lujuria. 

**Fin del capítulo XXVIII**

Mou!... qué les pareció?... Yusuke salvó a Hisoka al adentrarse a su corazón... debo admitirlo, me sentí rara escribiendo este capítulo, pues... se que Yusuke no suele hablar... de esa forma como le decía al pequeño Hisoka, siento que no es común que tenga esa actitud pero... todo puede pasar, verdad?... Vemos igual que todos están cerca y/o dentro de la mansión de Muraki, ellos igual tendrán su duelo... n.nU

Qué pasará?... podrán derrotarlos antes de que vayan al Makai y Muraki libere a esos demonios? esto y más en el siguiente capítulo de Sakura no Tsuki!

Bueno... creo que esto conviene que explique un poco para los que no están tan adentrados a Yami no Matsuei, prácticamente este capítulo me basé en el pasado de Hisoka, sobretodo con la explicación dada en el manga, pues es un poco más clara n.nU y bueno... coloqué muchos elementos fuera de lo común pero tienen un significado especial en la mente de Hisoka:

-Como vieron... Yusuke al principio vio al Hisoka después que Muraki hiciera de las suyas... y como era lógico, no lo vería con muy buenos ojos.

-Mmm si no lo sabían, Hisoka pertenece a una familia de gran nombre en Japón,... él mismo cuenta en el tomo 4 que su familia llegó a servir a los Kamakura en tiempos antiguos de Japón y él, era el siguiente heredero para ser la cabeza de familia pero.. como murió, pues ya no. Yusuke por eso ve una casa muy elegante.

-El estanque está en el interior de la casa... Yusuke no se acercó porque había algo extraño ahí, y si... ya en el tomo 11 y parte de los últimos números de Hana to Yume(editorial que publica YnM).. nos habla de una forma más profunda de la familia de Hisoka, ya que, Tatsumi y Watari deben investigar unas cosas extrañas que ocurren ahí; lo del estanque lo coloqué porque... en esa parte, Tatsumi una noche ve el cuerpo de una mujer que estaba a punto de matarlo pues lo confundió con su esposo(vestía una yukata de él) y,... bueno, para no hacer el cuento largo es la madre de Hisoka que está muerta (bueeeno, si se le puede decir así porque, luego aparece en otras ocasiones creo que por venganza).

-A Hisoka lo tratan como un monstruo... todo gracias a sus extraños poderes, aunque, por ahí algunos familiares dicen que por su culpa, ha maldecido a toda la familia y, Yusuke escucha eso porque, los Kurosaki supuestamente están malditos porque... en un pasado remoto, un demonio de gran poder maldijo a un miembro de esa familia y, con el nacimiento de Hisoka, se piensa que el traerá la desgracia...mm bueno, en el manga el padre tiene como escamas... la madre de Hisoka está muerta y,... su gemela está embarazada y se le cae la piel (creo que con esto, muchos ven que YnM no es nada inocente...u.u).. y dicen igual que con la agonía del chico, ese demonio cobró su venganza(creo que por ahí se hace una analogía de que Muraki pudo ser la reencarnación de ese demonio pero... NO ESTOY SEGURA ok? es la gran superstición de la familia).

-El médico que ve Yusuke NO es Muraki, se supone que ese doctor atendía al padre de Hisoka y a su madre pero, termina siendo muerto de manera extraña; ahí... es donde Tatsumi y Watari deben investigar, las causas y el culpable...

-¿Qué por qué coloco esto?... simple, era lógico que la oscuridad del corazón de Hisoka tuviera que ver con algo de su pasado, todo fue gracias a lo que Kamiya le inyectó, del modo que lo hace entrar en un estado de letargo y Yusuke tuvo que hacer muchos esfuerzos para sincornizar sus sentimientos con los de él.

-El beso... pues, pienso que el Hisoka que se mostró al final, es el verdadero... siempre es frío y serio pero en su interior pienso que es una hermosa persona, ahm creo que eso del beso de agradecimiento... mm no lo se, prefiero que ustedes saquen sus conclusiones, okis?

Ahhh, ya... creo que es todo y si tienen alguna duda háganlo saber y nosotros se las contestamos con gusto!

Watari- eso si que fue una buena explicación..

Muraki- ajá, Bunny ya podemos pasar a los reviews?

n.n claro! los dejo... es todo suyo el espacio!

(Muraki toma la hoja)

**Rurouni-Andrea:** ah... gracias chica,... n.nU... jejeje, cuando quieras podemos salir juntos ahm,... me tiene sin cuidado la cara de celos de Youko XD

Watari- -.- como le encanta meterse con problemas...

Muraki-.. ah, no importa.. bueno, pues Bunny te agradece como siempre que sigas leyendo esta historia, en fin... gracias por el review!

Watari- jajaja, gracias chica, me siento halagado! n.n

(Watari toma la hoja)

**SenKo-Kun:** hola!... pues si, lo vio Yusuke en el interior de Hisoka fue parte de su pasado, emm Bunny si tenía planeado colocar esa parte donde lo vioalaban ¬¬ pero, se lo pensó y dijo que no por cuestiones de salud mental de su parte y de todos ustedes lectores y lectoras n.nU...

Muraki- pues si tengo pensado hacerle algo a Tsuzuki-san, jojojojojo.. Bunny ya me dio permiso XD

Watari-...ah, pobre de Tsuzuki... u.u bueno, pues les daremos tus saludos y gracias por el review!

(Muraki toma la hoja)

**NekoT:** bueno, ella dice que no te preocupes por el review... y bueno, Itsuki seguirá apareciendo hasta que no dejemos en paz a su querido Sensui.

Watari-.. Muraki, ya te hemos dicho que con los muertos no se juega! ¬¬

Muraki-... ah, ya... estaba aburrido y quise hacerlo! ah kami!... bueno, pues las cosas se van complicando un poco más, ahora casi todos tendrán algunos dilemillas por ahi, bueno... gracias por el review!

y son todos... ah bueno, pues es momento de dejarlos y nos vemos en la siguiente actualización de Sakura no Tsuki!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny n.n

P.D- en la siguiente actualización...Itsuki y... Kuwabara O.O ?


	30. Duelo en la mansión de Muraki II

**Capítulo 29: duelo en la mansión de Muraki II**

El shinigami de cabellos rubios junto con Kuwabara y el youkai Itsuki, estaban enfrente de la entrada de la mansión de Muraki; los tres la miraban con atención... pues era un lugar bastante grande y por lo tanto, piensan que no sería bueno entrar como si nada.

.-...vaya, se nota que este loco tiene dinero, le puede competir hasta el loco que secuestró a la hermosa Yukina... bah! Su sistema de seguridad debe ser un fiasco!- comenta Kuwabara con aires de ser experto en mansiones lujosas.

.-No lo creo,.. si destruyó mi barrera.. no creo que sea de esos que coloquen sistemas mecánicos hechos por el mismo humano- comenta de pronto Itsuki con sus brazos cruzados.

Con eso, Kuwabara se siente ligeramente humillado,... sabía que ese youkai era un experto en eso pero... al escuchar las palabras de Watari:

.-Opino lo mismo que Itsuki-san- comenta el científico pensativo- de hecho, hace unos momentos hubo una barrera aquí, tal parece que nos están esperando...- comenta de pronto sin dejar de mirar la entrada de la casa.

Los presentes ven como Watari se acercaba y cierra un poco sus ojos, estaba sintiendo que unos momentos atrás, hubo una barrera pero lo que no pudo descifrar fue.. si alguien la destruyó o, el mismo enemigo la deshizo para dejarlos entrar, pero lo que tenía claro, era que esos seres los estaban esperando.

.-Que más da, entremos... y hay que estar cuidadosos, no creo que Muraki nos deje entrar con tanta facilidad.. jejeje- sonríe el científico del modo que los otros dos lo siguen, para Itsuki, era sentirse en un infierno porque no sabía que sería de él estando con el estúpido de los Tantei y un tipo raro que dice ser científico.

De esa manera, los tres se adentran a la mansión... pero, al momento en que Itsuki entraba, se queda paralizado por unos segundos, parecía que había sentido la presencia de alguien conocido porque...

.-..Shi..nobu...- musita y Kuwabara voltea a verlo raro.

.-Deja de pensar en cosas!

.-Eh?- Watari no entendía lo que pasaba.

.-..acabo,.. de sentirlo... no está lejos...

Al decir eso, se da la media vuelta y sigue su propio camino, Kuwabara intenta detenerlo pero le es imposible porque el rubio lo detiene.

.-Déjalo, nos encontraremos todos juntos al final de esto...

.-Pero,... ahhh!- dice molesto el chico.

Watari no dice más, del modo que sigue caminando por los largos pasillos de esa casa tan extraña, Kuwabara por momentos sentía que solo estaban dando vueltas pero no se atrevía a decirle algo al shinigami.

En lo que era otra parte de esa casa, Tsuzuki caía al suelo adolorido por esa daga que sintió entrar en su cuerpo... mientras Muraki parecía disfrutar de ese instante.

.-Mal...dito...Muraki...

.-Ah. Tsuzuki-san,.. sabías que con ese carmín... te ves más que tentador?- comienza a acercarse lentamente-.. esos amatistas tuyos hacen juego con el color de tu propia sangre,... pero,... será más delicioso si te llevo conmigo...

.-..no.. te..acerques... –la mirada de Tsuzuki era más que seria, del modo que, espera el momento adecuado para atacar a Muraki pero...

.-Mi querido Tsuzuki-san, no intentes eso contra mi!

Cuando dice eso, el chico de ojos amatistas siente como una gran ventisca lo empuja hasta una pared y de su mano sale volando la daga que cae insertada en suelo; Asato se siente como si lo hubieran paralizado, nunca se imaginó esa reacción por parte de Katsutaka.

.-Pelear contigo es un honor.. pero,.. hay que hacerlo a mi modo,...

.-Deja... deja a Hisoka y a Yusuke libres!.. también a Tsubaki y a Botán-san...!- eran las palabras de un shinigami bastante molesto.

Muraki sonríe al verlo en ese estado, pero no retrocede del modo que camina hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de sus labios; siente con claridad que el de ojos amatistas trataba de calmarse, así que toma su rostro para deleitarse con esos amatistas profundos.

.-...qué me darías a cambio?... en esta vida nada es gratis.

.-...- se queda silencio total el shinigami.

Tatsumi y Youko ya habían llegado a esa zona,... ven que no había personas cercanas de ahí aunque... el shinigami de las sombras siente el peligro.

.-Youko!.. hazte a un lado!- grita el secretario mientras que en su mano se genera una niebla oscura la cual ataca a varios insectos.

.-..Kamiya- musita el zorro plateado.

Así era, Kamiya estaba presente... para nada los dejaría pasar hasta el lugar donde se encontraban los demás, su mano derecha estaba preparada para atacar... así como una fría y casi psicópata mirada se forma en su rostro.

.-Este será el lugar de su muerte!- y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanza corriendo hacia ellos... Youko lo esquiva con mucha facilidad mientras Tatsumi, buscaba la manera para acorrararlo.

.-De nuevo nos vemos las caras...- eran las palabras del secretario.

.-Creo que ahora si te mataremos...- musita con amenaza el kitsune.

.-... jajajaja quiero verlo, nadie pasará de este punto.

Para Youko eso era todo un reto, Tatsumi por su lado suspira un poco... pues le detestaba perder el tiempo ya que para él era oro; no le queda de otra que seguir, pues ve que el zorro no estaba recuperado del todo.

.-Bueno,... la verdad que yo no suelo tomarme las almas porque dejé de hacerlo hace tiempo, así que, en esta ocasión haré una excepción- comenta muy serio el secretario pero... algo lo sorprende.

.-Y no quiero que lo vuelvas a hacer, Tatsumi.. déjamelo a mi, ve a buscar al resto.

.-...nani?..- no entendía nada Seichiro, pero ve que estaba seguro de lo que Kurama estaba decidiendo.

.-Ah... que hermosa pareja hacen!- habla con aburrimiento el sensei, pero mira como Tatsumi se iba lentamente dejando solo al zorro... éste sonríe divertido y saca de sus ropas una pequeña semilla.

.-... pero antes de pelear,... dónde está Hiei?- pregunta Kurama muy serio.

.-No sabía que te interesabas en él...- comenta Minoru.

.-Hnn... eso no te incumbe!- transforma la semilla en una especie de látigo, el cual envuelve a Kamiya.

Parecía que estaba bastante fácil pero... Kurama mira que Kamiya se reía a carcajadas,.. eso era porque destruye con su mano el látigo y desaparece al instante para aparecer detrás de Kurama; éste logra herirlo en su espalda del modo que lo deja inmóvil.

.-Con un ligero corte... puedo dejarte así por siempre, es mejor que te rindas... deja que Muraki deje libres a esos demonios.

.-...eso... nunca...

Kamiya aprovecha el momento para golpear al kitsune,... de disfrutar ese momento con cada golpe, herida... Youko no podía hacer nada con esa herida que recibió en su espalda.

.-Jajaja... sabes algo?... Hiei será una gran ayuda para nosotros, parece que es el único que conoce el punto exacto donde están esos seres,... y después de todo, se atrevió a traicionarlos.

Tras decir eso, lanza a Youko hacia el suelo, éste respiraba de manera entrecortada, así como sentía un gran coraje por lo que estaba escuchando.

.-Y sabes algo más?... es tan iluso que me extraña que sea quien muchos dicen ser,... en este instante, se ha vuelto la nueva muñeca de Muraki... jejeje.

Watari y Kuwabara seguían corriendo, no habían encontrado nada... y seguían dando vueltas y vueltas, hasta que Watari se detiene.

.-Ese Muraki,... estoy seguro que colocó algo!

.-No... ya me di cuenta! CLARO QUE SI! LO HE TRATADO DE DECIR TODO EL TIEMPO!- grita Kuwabara al borde de la desesperación.

Ambos se quedan en silencio un poco, no era bueno pelear... para Watari, el llevarse bien era lo mejor así que, toma aire y se calma; el de cabello de zanahoria mira como el científico rubio saca algunos pergaminos y trata de elegir alguno.

.-Y que harás ahora?...

.-Detener si hay un hechizo o algo así- decía el rubio sin darse cuenta que Kuwabara se estaba alejando de él.

Kazuma caminaba por los alrededores... hasta que, algo le hace mirar hacia el techo; sus ojos se abren de sorpresa, pues primero ve unos puntos brillantes... luego dos más, seis, diez y mas.

.-Ah... Watari, creo que... tenemos acompañantes...- Kuwabara estaba aterrado a lo que estaba viendo, así como el ruido de un aleteo.

.-Qué te pasa Kuwabara, no me digas que te da miedo la oscuridad.. si es asi, creo algo de luz...

Pero, siente algo que se le para en su hombro, piensa que es Kazuma pero... se queda paralizado al sentir algo pequeño, peludo y que hacía un ruido extraño.

.-..ah?... KYAAAAAAAA! Murciélagos!- grita Watari y por eso, el resto de esos animales salen a toda velocidad para atacarlos, Kuwabara no podía mover no un solo dedo.

.-Kami... T.T SON MUY FEOSSSSSSS!

Y se van corriendo a toda velocidad de ahí, los murciélagos iban detrás de ellos... eran unos animales que estaban al servicio de Muraki; Hiei los estaba escuchando desde la puerta donde se encontraba la colección de muñecas del doctor de blanco.

.-..murciélagos, eh?... que interesante- musita el demonio de fuego, se encontraba ahí porque se lo habian ordenado, no dejaría que los dos chicos salieran de ahí.

.-Hay alguien afuera de este lugar- musita de pronto un Hisoka sentado y viendo hacia la nada.

.-Eh?

.-...si,... creo que es Hiei...

Yusuke se acerca hacia la puerta y lo comprueba, sólo que siente su presencia ligeramente diferente, era un poco más oscura que antes.

.-Y qué haremos?... evitaría pelear con él de nuevo.

.-A mi me da igual- responde fríamente Hisoka-... es el enemigo y por lo tanto, debemos derrotarlo igual.

En eso tenía mucha razón, Yusuke después de todo... consideraba a Hiei como un gran amigo pero, tenía bien claro que después de todo, en cualquier momento pelearían en bandos diferentes; trataba de evitarlo.

.-Tsuzuki.. está aquí... igual, los demás...- comenta de pronto Hisoka mientras se aprieta sus puños, ya que podía ver a través de su mente que estaba atrapado por la magia de Muraki.

.-...Hisoka, estás bien?... si quieres salgamos de aquí, puedo usar el Reigun.

.-..ese.. maldito...

Muraki por su lado tenía atrapado por completo a Tsuzuki, esperaba todavía una respuesta de su pregunta.

.-...y dime..que me das a cambio? Porque, debo decirte que Watari-san y el bobo de Kuwabara están en un laberinto sin salida y mis murciélagos pueden acabar con ellos, Youko Kurama está en un dilema con Kamiya... Tatsumi pronto se encontrará en una trampa en la cual... si es débil de corazón, podrá perecer, Hiei puede acabar en cualquier instante con Hisoka-kun y con Yusuke, mientras que las chicas... si no son tratadas rápidamente, pueden morir por una pequeña sustancia que les di para que no dieran tantas molestias...

La mirada de Muraki estaba llena de maldad, eso hace enfurecer a Tsuzuki lo que provoca que salga del hechizo en el que estaba y golpea al doctor.

.-Esas son cosas que ni el mismo infierno puede perdonarte!...

.-...mm buen golpe, lo he dicho siempre... cuando te enfureces, tu poder aumenta el doble... jejeje

.-Maldito!- y lo sujeta de sus ropas, deseaba golpearlo pero, se queda extrañado a las palabras de ese hombre.

.-...puedes quedarte conmigo, puedo dejar libres a todos... así como evitarme la pena de no liberar a esos hermosos demonios que están en el Makai...

.-Es.. lo que quieres?... dejarías a todos por la paz?

El doctor sonríe y se aleja de Tsuzuki, una de las cosas que más deseaba era el cuerpo de ese shinigami de ojos amatistas, esperaba con ansias su respuesta.

.-...y qué dices? Tu decisión depende mucho del destino de tus amigos.

.-Arg, de acuerdo... lo haremos a tu modo, pero quiero que en este instante dejes a todos libres de tus juegos..

.-Mmm, sabía que lo escucharía de ti- termina Muraki mientras se acomoda sus anteojos.

Mientras ocurría eso, Kurama estaba en un gran peligro... Kamiya tenía donminada la pelea por completo.

.-Un golpe más y me sentiré orgulloso al acabar con el famoso Youko Kurama, no imaginé que esos sentimientos te envolvieran tanto...

.-...arg...- Youko pensaba la manera de deshacerse de él, a como diera lugar debía encontrar a Hiei- _solo queda una alternativa... no importa que me pueda afectar, me he debilitado por todo esto,... no puedo actuar así... ahora si, verá quien es el verdadero Youko Kurama..._

.-Ah, acaso de tanto herirte, no puedes hablar más?...mmm que mal- comenta Kamiya en un tono divertido y a punto de darle el golpe final.

.-Estúpido... nunca te daría... ese gusto,...jejejejeje...

Kamiya se queda extrañado a eso, no entendía ese cambio tan radical en el kitsune de ojos dorados y cabellos de plata, pero... siente como el youkai tocaba su pie y lo mira con una sonrisa que le decía que su final, estaba listo.

Kurama lo envuelve en una niebla, mientras Kamiya siente como una planta lo enredaba por completo; la niebla blanca los envuelve por completo creando una gran explosión... Tatsumi en su camino se detiene, siente un ligero escalofrío el cual, evita pensar a que se debió.

.-...Youko...- musita levemente el secretario y voltea, no ve nada al inicio pero luego, ve por unos leves instantes.. un viejo recuerdo.

_Tatsumi miraba con mucha seriedad a Youko Kurama, ambos se encontraban frente a frente; éste último había salido de uno de sus robos... _

_.-...Youko Kurama, es un placer verte de nuevo...- dice Tatsumi. _

_.-..Tatsumi!... como es que,... vi tu cuerpo... sin vida...- el kitsune se acerca al nuevo shinigami mientras lo abraza-...eres real, imposible.. _

_Cual va siendo su sorpresa que, Youko siente como Tatsumi lo rechaza, hacía tiempo que no lo veía tan serio. _

_.-Qué pasó? _

_.-... simplemente estoy de regreso,.. pero... yo... discúlpame Youko. _

_El kitsune no entendía nada de lo que ocurría sólo que, siente su mejilla rasgarse por una de las sombras de Tatsumi; sus ojos mostrando una gran sorpresa y... descepción. _

_Las sombras de Tatsumi atacan al kitsune, primero lo envuelven porque no se lo esperaba pero, algo en su interior le hace reaccionar, los ojos del kitsune le demuestran ira... y odio. _

_.-Me...has traicionado!...todos los humanos son iguales,...no moriré a tus manos! NO!- y una de las semillas absorbe la sombra, dejando a Tatsumi sin decir palabra alguna. _

El secretario se toca su cabeza, ver la mirada de odio, tristeza,... e ira en ese rostro de Youko, lo había perturbado bastante, trata de mantener la calma.

.-...no puedo dejarme ir por el pasado,... no puedo...- pero, mira sus manos, se encontraban manchadas de sangre, así como la imagen de Youko sin vida- debo, calmarme... Muraki de nuevo quiere tenderme una trampa.

Así que sigue su camino, aunque su respiración se vuelve entrecortada... debía evitar de cualquier manera caer en uno de los tantos encantos de Muraki.

Watari y Kuwabara habían escapado un poco de esos murciélagos, estaban bastante cansados de tanto correr, y el científico se topa con algo.

.-Eh?... y qué hace esta puerta aquí?- pregunta el rubio de ojos dorados.

.-...pues ábrela, no tardarán mucho en llegar esos bichos feos T.T- le dice Kazuma asustado por completo.

Y así lo hacen, Watari busca la manera para abrir esa puerta y no logra: la primera lo hace con un clip para abrir la cerradura, después gira la picaporte como loco hasta el grado de romperla...

.-Vamos! Ahí vienen! T.T- grita Kuwabara al escuchar el aleteo de esos animales, observa que Watari la empujaba y nada, hasta que..

.-Ah! lo siento mucho Kuwabara...!

Sin dejar pensar al chico, siente como éste lo cargaba y lo lanzaba hacia la puerta, la cual logra abrirla y los dos entran en ella... al mismo tiempo, pasan los murciélagos que no se dan cuenta de que habían perdido a sus víctimas. El pobre Kuwabara siente un gran dolor en su cabeza y un Watari apenado, le ayuda a lenvantarse.

.-...disculpa,... eras lo más cercano que tenía!

.-Mi... cabeza,... kami... duele- decía el chico sobándose la cabeza.

Pero se recupera al instante al ver lo que veían sus ojos, Watari hasta coloca una de sus manos en su boca y cae de rodillas; Kuwabara alza la vista y se queda helado.

Al fondo del lugar se encontraban Botan y Tsubaki que yacían entre miles de rosas rojas, parecían que dormían; Kuwabara corre hacia ellas pero, no podía decir palabra alguna.

.-Kami... qué... les pasó?... chicas.

.-...no puede ser, imposible!- Watari se acerca a ella y las revisa un poco-.. su pulso, es bastante débil, debemos llevarlas pronto!... además, están muy pálidas!

Kuwabara solo asentía mientras ayuda a Yutaka a sacarlas de ahí, él toma a Botán mientras que Tsubaki yacía en los brazos de Kazuma; es así, como ellos salen de nuevo de ese lugar... por alguna extraña razón no ven ya nada extraño, ni siquiera a esos murciélagos.

.-Esto... no suena bien, salgamos de aquí con cuidado Kuwabara...

.-Como digas...

De ese modo, los dos siguen su camino hacia la salida... no lo entendían, ya no había hechizo alguno que los llevaba a dar vueltas, no tardaron mucho en salir de esa mansión; Tsuzuki escuchaba las palabras de Muraki.

.-...ves?... he dejado libres a parte de tus amigos, bueno... ya no puedes decir que no, porque eres mío- comenta Muraki.

.-..ahora, deja libre a los demás...- comenta Tsuzuki con seriedad.

En ese momento, escucha el sonido de un teléfono celular, el cual observa como Muraki lo saca de su gabardina y toma la llamada.

.-Falta muy poco para abrir el hoyo... es mejor que esté aquí Muraki- comenta una voz.

.-Ah! que bien! Iré de una vez... aunque, pesándolo mejor me quedaré un rato con Tsuzuki-san jejeje- responde Muraki mientras acaricia el pecho del chico- pero... dónde está Kamiya? Acabó con Kurama?

Todo eso que escuchaba el shinigami de ojos amatistas, lo hacía molestarse más... y más porque, no sabía del bienestar del resto; así que hace un intento por golpear a Muraki y éste lo detiene a tiempo del modo que lo mira fijamente.

.-Lo siento Tsuzuki-san, ... parece que todo está listo.

Tsuzuki no podía hacer más,... solo deseaba ver a salvo a Hisoka y a Yusuke... escucha con atención como le daba órdenes a Hiei, las cuales seguía al pié de la letra.

Hiei entra a la habitación y mira a los dos chicos, no decía palabra alguna... solo fija sus ojos un poco en ellos; Hisoka lo veía con rencor mientras que Yusuke, con una mirada desafiante.

.-No dejaré que sigas a manos de Muraki!- grita de pronto Hisoka mientras se levanta y corre al instante, Yusuke no lo entendía pero...

El chico de ojos esmeraldas lanza hacia una pared al demonio de ojos de fuego, éste por su lado estaba sorprendido al ataque de Kurosaki; Urameshi se le une y lo mira con un poco de extrañeza.

.-Pero... cómo le hiciste? Fue un ataque sorpresa de manera total!

.-Mi poder, puede compararse con el de su Jagan... solo le bloquee la capacidad de ver más alla, y por lo tanto no pudo entender mi acción- explicaba serio Hisoka y Yusuke se sorprende.

.-...arg...como...- Hiei trataba de levantarse pero le cuesta mucho trabajo, mira que los dos chicos estaban por salir de esa habitación.

.-...Tsuzuki... ésta en peligro...- murmura Hisoka y, siente el hombro de Yusuke que le sonríe.

.-Tranquilo, estará a salvo...

Hisoka se queda ahora extrañado, se suponía que lo dijo para si mismo pero Urameshi lo escuchó; suspira un poco porque en ese instante, no valía la pena de lamentarse sino, buscarlos... de nuevo, por una ligera ocasión el chico sonríe, aunque Yusuke ya estaba en la puerta de entrada.

Y salen de esa habitación, acercándose hacia el punto donde estaba Tsuzuki.. así como lo que nadie se esperaría.

**FIn del capítulo XXIX**

Mou!... qué pasará? o.o... Tsuzuki es prisionero de Muraki, aunque... Hisoka y Yusuke van en su búsqueda, qué pasó con Youko?... así como, hemos visto un poco más del pasado que une a este kitsune con Tatsumi; eso y muchas cosas más se verán en el siguiente capítulo de Sakura no Tsuki.

Bueno, antes de irnos a los reviews como siempre, debo darles las gracias de nuevo a todos ustedes por au apoyo a este fic!.. pues ya estamos cerca de pasar al capítulo 30 y todo gracias a ustedes! n.n y ojalá nos sigan acompañando hasta el final de esta historia... pues ya anda en esa cercanía pero, faltan algunas sorpresas por desvelar así como, el destino final de todos ellos; sobretodo con este círculo extraño: Tatsumi-Kurama-Hiei,... jejeje que a muchos nos ha dejado desconcertados a lo largo de la historia pero, descuiden!... ya verán muy pronto el final de ellos!

Ah, si... una pequeñita alcaración, los murciélagos que persiguen a Watari y a Kazuma, son... como mascotas para Muraki.. n.nU; en el anime y el manga atacan a una niña y con ello, Tsuzuki y Muraki tienen un encuentro bastante interesante... XD, en el anime es el capítulo 2, mientras que en el manga es tomo 1.

Mou, Itsuki... Kuwabara... n.n les dejo el espacio!

Itsuki- -.- gracias

Kuwabara- ahhh! ¬¬ siempre me dejan con los bakas!

(Kuwabara toma la hoja)

**NeKoT:** pues si... después de mucho Hisoka fue salvado por Yusuke,.. XD, casi lo trauman con ese beso!

Itsuki- -.- yo no lo creo así, no como otros que con solo una ligera insinuación ya están gritando como locos desquiciados.

Kuwabara- ¬¬U que insinúas?.. bueno ya, pues creo que de todos, ese Urameshi será el único que lo entienda bien como dices, muchas gracias por el review y nos vemos!

(Itsuki toma la hoja)

**Valsed:** pues.. si,... yo concuerdo con usted,... ha sido el rescate más extraño, pero Bunny-san tendrá sus razones -.-U, en fin... pues ahora deben de ir por Tsuzuki que está a manos de Muraki, a ver que pasa.

Kuwabara- ahhh,... pobre chico, a ver si sale vivo XD

Itsuki-.. mejor dicho, que sagla bien mentalmente,... los shinigami YA ESTÁN MUERTOS.

Kuwabara- ok ok, era un decir -.-

Itsuki-.. en fin, gracias por tu review!

(Kuwabara toma la hoja)

**SenKo-Kun:** ah... aquí si que hay personas locas,... pero descuida, Bunny ha creado una escenita bastante rara de Muraki y Tsuzuki haciendo eso que dices.. 'cositas malas', pero bueno, ha tomado en cuenta un poco tu idea y la verás en el siguiente capítulo plasmada XD.

Itsuki- -.- realmente que ese tipo está loco... ¬¬ como es eso de que colecciona muñecas de porcelana?

Kuwabara- XD respuesta! es un rarito psicópata que no ha dejado la infancia aún,... y poseído por una mujer..

(del fondo aparecen muchas cosas que le caen en la cabeza de Kuwabara, hasta que está todo herido y cae al suelo, Itsuki lo mira raro)

Itsuki-... creo que a muchos no les agradó esa respuesta -.-

Kuwabara(todo golpeado y con el ojo morado)-..ah,... supongo... gracias... por el... review.

(Itsuki toma la hoja)

**Rurouni-Andrea:** .. ah, Bunny-san me habló de ti,... bueno, pues si.. Muraki es un maldito de primera pero no significa que sea feo, no como otros que por insultar...(mira a Kuwabara en el suelo)

Kuwabara-..koala loca,... -.- no me digas.. 'bobo'

Itsuki- -.- en fin,.. como le decíamos anteriormente,.. habrá una escenita rara entre ese Tsuzuki y Muraki,.. supe por ahi que éste primero tiene novio...

Kuwabara-...ah,.. no salga que es celoso...XD, T.T auch, mi carita..

Itsuki- -.- bueno, muchas gracias por su review y esperamos verla de nuevo por aqui.

-.- Kuwabara baka, te lo ganaste por insultar a Muraki! ¬¬

Kuwabara- -.- pero...

¬¬...

Kuwabara-.. ok vale, vale

n.n ah, mataré a Kuwabara si habla mal de nuevo de Muraki,... pero es momento de dejarlos y nos vemos en la siguiente actualización de Sakura no Tsuki!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny n.n

(Próxima acutalización... Yusuke y... Hisoka n.n)


	31. El hechizo de los recuerdos

**Capítulo 30: el hechizo de los recuerdos**

Hiei no podía creer que ese chico lo atacara de esa manera, fue tan sorpresivo que ni tiempo le dio para verlo por medio de su Jagan o tercer ojo... ya estaba de pié y se quitaba el polvo que levantó, así como observa que la pared estaba algo maltratada.

.-...maldición, han escapado...- gira su vista y se extraña bastante de ver a muchas muñecas de porcelana a la vista- qué es esto?

Y el demonio se acerca a verlas un poco, no se imaginaba que Muraki tuviera ese gusto un poco extraño para un hombre pero... mira que muchos tipos: niñas, rubias, morenas... etc, todas ellas vestidas con sumo cuidado y buen gusto, algunas con trajes occidentales y otras, con hermosos kimonos de diversos colores. El demonio de ojos de fuego decide tomar una entre sus brazos, algo le decía que lo hiciera, pero... no pasó mucho cuando la deja en el mismo lugar.

.-...debo ir con los demás- musita para si y sale de la habitación, también iba rumbo al punto donde se abrió el agujero que los llevaría hacía el Makai.

Mientras eso ocurría, un hombre de ojos azules ocultos por unas delgadas gafas, caminaba lentamente por los largos pasillos de esa mansión tan extraña; estaba un poco preocupado porque sintió una fuerza muy poderosa que parecía venir de Youko... deseaba saber como estaba, su mirada seria parecía que nada lo perturbaba pero... comenzaba a sentirse los efectos de un extraño hechizo al cual, estaba envuelto casi por completo.

Por su cabeza le rondaban muchas imágenes, muchas de ellas tenían que ver con su vida humana, sus tiempos como samurai... la guerra y, la imagen de Youko... todo le hacía dar vueltas a su mente.

Tatsumi se detiene para tocar su cabeza, sentía que le quería explotar, deseaba tener en ese mismo instante a Muraki para darle una gran paliza, puesto que él era el culpable de lo que le estaba pasando.

.-...debes mantener la calma,... no dejes que te envuelva...- musita para sí el secretario pero, las imágenes le eran cada vez más fuertes...

_La guerra en esos tiempos era cruel,... la sangre de los inocentes formaba un lago, muertes y más muertes, todo por tierras y no les importaba las vidas que se llevaron para lograrlo. _

_Tatsumi deja caer su espada manchada de muchas muertes, así como su ropa de la sangre suya y de sus víctimas. _

_Parecía que todo acabó, puesto que sólo el olor de muerte se percibía... muy pocos soldados habían sobrevivido a ese terrible enfrentamiento, entre ellos estaba él, que no dejaba de mirar ese cielo nublado que anunciaba una pronta lluvia. _

_.-..todo... acabó...- musita lentamente pero, escucha algo que lo pone en alterta; uno de sus compañeros anuncia que venían más soldados del lado enemigo para acabarlos... _

_Ya no había escapatoria alguna, solo eran unos cuantos en contra de cientos de soldados... Tatsumi, al intentar usar su espada para librar una batalla más... siente una lanza en su espalda, la cual se le inserta en su espalda, sus ojos azulinos se abren llenos de sorpresa, así como el último aliento de su vida... _

_.-...no, puede... ser...- de sus labios sale un hilo de sangre mientras sus fuerzas se esfuman para caer al suelo, ya no podía más, la llama de su vida estaba por apagarse; sólo en su mente había una persona... sus ojos dorados lo miraban como él sólo podía hacerlo- ...Youko...no... _

_Y cierra sus ojos, ese nombre termina siendo llevado por el viento para terminar en la nada,...sentía que no era el momento de morir, deseaba ver una vez más la luz de la vida y de lo que lo rodeaba,... anhelaba ver una más a ese kitsune que conoció en el Makai... _

Tatsumi sudaba frío a lo que estaba viendo, su corazón latía a mil por hora; hacía mucho que no recordaba el momento en que murió y que, por su gran anhelo de vivir una segunda vez, se le otorgó ese privilegio; el momento en que regresó a la vida como un shinigami más del Meifu, que trabajaría en el JuOhCho.

.-...no...NOOOOOOO!- gritaba al sentir que su cabeza estaba por estallar, tantas imágenes en ese instante eran muy abrumadoras, tanto que, cae al suelo de rodillas mientras se toca su cabeza.

Muraki por su lado podía percibir ese momento, realmente disfrutaba ver cuando una persona sufría a causa de sus propios recuerdos; Tsuzuki miraba que se detenía por un instante para juntar sus manos:

.-...que sus recuerdos se vuelvan en su contra,...el recuerdo de su pasado lo afecte, que muera por ellos, que sufra...- musitaba y después mira al de ojos amatistas con una sonrisa divertida- jejeje, creo que Tatsumi-san está pasando un rato agradable... jejeje

.-MALDITO MURAKI! YA VERÁS DE LO QUE SOY CAPAZ!- gritaba hecho una furia pero... no podía hacer nada, pues estaba encadenado y vestía solo su pantalón.

.-Jajajaja, enojado me incita más a tocar tu hermoso cuerpo... ah, pero prefiero disfrutarlo en este momento antes de ir al Makai,... no creo que a Sensui le moleste si lo hago esperar un poco más.

Tsuzuki trataba de moverse pero, esas cadenas en manos y piés lo tenían inmovilizado por completo; observa como el sensei se le acercaba lentamente y se quitaba su gabardina, para luego dar paso a su saco y desabrocharse los primeros botones de su camisa azul y aflojarse la corbata...

.-...eh... Muraki,... qué... que ES LO QUE INTENTAS HACERME!- decía el pobre del shinigami de ojos amatistas al ver las posibles intenciones que tenía sobre él.

.-...y, todavía lo preguntas Tsuzuki-san, que inocente mi amado,...verte así, indefenso... asustado, hace que mi pasión por hacerte mío sea más intenso, jujujuju.

En ese momento, Muraki estaba rozando sus labios con los de él,... mientras sus manos tocaban de manera delicada la suave piel del shinigami; Tsuzuki comienza a gritar pidiendo auxilio, detestaba por completo que ese hombre hicera de las suyas sobre él... y más cuando:... siente el ligero roce de esa daga con la cual lo hirió al momento que se encontraron; Muraki pasaba esa arma blanca por el pecho del shinigami.. mostrando ese carmín que no tardaba mucho en desaparecer.

.-AUXILIO! QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDEEEEEEE!- seguía gritando pero, siente los labios de Muraki sobre los suyos.

.-...descuida,... soy un profesional...- y su lengua lame ligeramente su pecho con un poco de ese carmín-...quiero que me muestres tu verdadero ser mientras te hago mío...- sus manos comienzan a bajar lentamente hasta llegar al pantalón... con mucha ligereza abre la cremallera para introducir una de sus manos...

Asato ya no podía hacer nada, ni gritar era necesario porque nadie vendría en su ayuda, todos estaban en sus propios duelos... sólo cierra sus ojos, mientras Muraki le iba quitando esa prenda suya, un ligero gemido sale de sus labios...exitando más a Katsutaka...

Hisoka y Yusuke estaban corriendo por los pasillos, éste segundo seguía al chico empático que había sentido por un leve instante el auxilio de Tsuzuki.

.-Hisoka, a dónde vamos?... no nos vayamos a perder!- decía Yusuke detrás de él.

.-...no estamos lejos,... ya se las verá ese maldito...- decía casi para si, no hacía mucho caso las palabras de Yusuke pero, escucha un aleteo.

Algunos murciélagos salen de esa oscuridad para atacar a Hisoka pero, Yusuke a tiempo utiliza su Reigun para elminarlos.

.-Si corres de ese modo te atacarán con facilidad!- grita Yusuke mientras Hisoka fija su vista hacia otro lado.

.-...gracias...

.-Jejejeje, ya! Hay que tener cuidado,... hasta podemos caer en una trampa- sonríe nervioso Urameshi y más, cuando Hisoka lo mira fijamente con esos expresivos ojos esmeraldas tan penetrantes.

.-..lo sé, no me trates como a un chiquillo...- sus palabras eran frías y serias, dejando más nervioso a Yusuke.

Yusuke por su lado sonríe sonríe, aún se sentía un poco extraño por ese gesto que le tuvo el chico cuando estaba dentro de su corazón... no era que ese beso lo alterara sino que, en ese interior lleno de una historia triste a lo largo de su infancia, era un chico de mirada triste que hasta se podía verle llorar... temeroso de los demás,... pero, en ese exterior; se mostraba un chico frío... distante y hasta indiferente con el resto del mundo.

.-_Pero a veces se comporta como uno..._- piensa Yusuke y, siente la mirada más potente de él, puesto que leyó sus pensamientos.

.-.. bah... sigamos...

Ninguno de los dos se dirige la palabra, ya no estaban tan lejos y más porque, ven que una de las puertas estaba ligeramente abierta y escuchan algunos ruidos. Yusuke es el primero en abrir con una patada...

.-CON QUE AQUÍ ESTABAS MURA...- y se queda con la palabra en la boca al ver lo que sus ojos percibieron en ese momento.

.-TSUZU...-Hisoka se queda en el mismo estado que su amigo,...

Muraki besaba los labios de Tsuzuki mientras acariciaba el miembro de éste desde el pantalón abierto y que quitaba con lentitud, cuando Muraki escucha las voces de los chicos, los mira de manera molesta.

.-Debían llegar los estorbos,... como osan de interrumpirnos... malcriados- eran sus palabras llenas de enojo pero, sus manos se mantenían alrededor del cuello de su hermosa muñeca de porcelana.

.-...Hisoka! Yusuke! Están bien!... estoy salvado! T.T- eran las palabras de Tsuzuki mientras siente que la esperanza de salir vivo, estaba de regreso.

.-...- Hisoka no decía palabra alguna, pues detestaba ver esta clase de escenas... y mira fríamente al shinigami- no debimos interrumpir, Yusuke hay que irnos.

.-Qué?... pero.. pero... Tsuzuki! Ahora te sacamos!- comenta algo extrañado Urameshi

.-Pero... HISOKAAAAAAAA! No me dejes aquí, sálvame por favor!

.-Ajá, sigue con lo tuyo... eres demasiado grandecito, hazlo por ti mismo.

El chico de ojos cafés estaba casi por carcajearse pero, ve como Muraki se acomodaba sus ropas de nuevo y sale lentamente de esa habitación.

.-Mmm descuida hermoso Tsuzuki-san, ya tendremos otra oportunidad para florecer nuestros cuerpos uno con el otro...- y sale de ese lugar, dejando a los demás solos; Yusuke ni creía lo que estaba pasando, pues pudo atacarlos pero... no hizo nada.

.-...chicos,... por favor sáquenme de aquí! Muraki estuvo haciéndome cosas raras! T.T- decía el pobre shinigami mientras Hisoka lo miraba de arriba hacia abajo y luego le da la espalda.

.-Idiota por dejarte,...- comenta de pronto Hisoka, dejando un poco extrañado a Tsuzuki pero traga un poco de saliva para hablarle.

.-...Hisoka yo,... vine aquí... para salvarte, me... alegra mucho que estés bien y a salvo... yokkatta (gracias al cielo)- termina sonriendo Asato y Hisoka toma un poco de aire, después de todo, se alegró al saber que fue en su búsqueda.

.-... emmm Tsuzuki deja que te desato pero, nos podrías hacer un favor después?- pregunta nervioso Yusuke al interrumpir ese momento.

.-Ah?... si?

.-Ponte algo de ropa!... ya se que Muraki lo hace bien, rico y todo pero... no queremos que te de un resfrío!- eran las palabras del Tantei, las cuales provocan una vergüenza total en el shinigami.

Por el lado de Hisoka, sonríe divertido a ello... pero no lo muestra, así que solo espera cuando Yusuke rompe las cadenas que tienen prisionero a Tsuzuki. No tardó mucho en salir y se viste... cuando sale, toca el hombro de Hisoka con su mano.

.-Creo que... pasaste mal momento,... debí venir más temprano- y sonríe Tsuzuki, lo que provoca un ligero sonrojo en el chico.

.-Ah... yo, será mejor que salgamos de aquí...-comenta un poco apenado Yusuke, lo que hace reaccionar a Tsuzuki.

.-Es cierto!... debemos irnos, Sensui ha abierto el hoyo que los llevará al Makai... vayamos!- comenta Tsuzuki mientras se da la media vuelta y corre hacia ese lugar, Yusuke igual lo hace y lo sigue... Hisoka se queda solo un momento.

.-..._me da gusto, verte de nuevo..._- piensa y luego escucha la voz de Tsuzuki que lo llamaba, ya no le importaba lo que hizo horas atrás, le daba gusto verlo bien... aunque, hará lo posible para no decirle lo que Muraki le hizo recordar cuando, Yusuke se introdujo en su mente y su corazón.

Hiei había salido de la casa, no le importaba lo que dijera Muraki de no estar presente pero... ve que en una zona cercana al inmueble había mucha niebla; por unos instantes se imagina que pudo ser de Youko pero, no percibía su presencia.

El demonio camina un poco hasta notar que la niebla se estaba dispersando y su vista se aclara un poco, mira que en el suelo había algunas ramas y hojas por doquier, así como un ligero aroma a rosas...

-...Kurama...- musita para si, era muy común que el kitsune dejara ese aroma en la zona donde peleó pero, algo lo deja bastante sorprendido... pues ve una silueta al fondo del lugar...

Llega hasta lo que parecía ser un rosal,... pero, ve a alguien alrededor de ella... era ese doctor que estuvo al mando de Sensui: Minoru Kamiya se encontraba prisionero en ese árbol, mientras que a su alrededor, estaba las ramas del rosal llenos de espinas; era prisionero total de esa planta, sus espinas herían su cuerpo manchándolo de su propio carmín...

Cuando ve eso, Hiei se sorprende, era una de las pocas veces que reaccionaba de ese modo y más, si se trataba de Kurama; era impresionante ver eso porque, Kamiya estaba hasta lo más alto de ese rosal y las ramas de la mismas eran los únicos que lo sostenían... Hiei salta hasta llegar al hombre y nota que no estaba muerto.

.-...nunca cambia...- dice para si y aterriza, pero... algo lo dejaba un poco extrañado, no sabía donde estaba ese chico... así que deja a Kamiya ahí y regresa a la mansión, pues debía estar con el resto para irse al Makai.

En el interior de la mansión, Tatsumi respiraba entrecortadamente, su vista le era borrosa... miraba sus manos y se encontraban manchadas de sangre por completo; veía enfrente suyo a Youko... cubierto de sangre y sin vida.

-...no, puede ser verdad... no lo maté... no,... yo.. no... no quería hacerlo...!- y golpea sus puños en contra de una pared; una y otra vez pasan por su mente esos recuerdos.

_Ambos seres estaban enfrente, Youko estaba sorprendido de verlo de nuevo... con vida, además del cambio de imagen de Tatsumi, ya no vestía esas ropas samurai sino que, otras y su cabello era corto, poseía unas gafas nuevas... pero lo único que seguía igual, era esa mirada tan extraña de él azulina, la cual atrapó a Youko en ello... _

_.-... pero, por qué me quieres muerto?- pregunta él. _

_.-Me han mandado, es mi... deber- y debajo de él aparecen sus sombras que en cualquier instante acabarían con la vida de Youko. _

_El kitsune no sabía que hacer, solo quedaba la alternativa de escapar... así lo hace, Seichiro va tras él a toda velocidad; dentro de él no deseaba matarlo, no... pues su deseo era verlo de nuevo para estar con él... pero, el deber era más importante. _

_Youko ya no lo miraba con tristeza sino con odio, para él era una gran traición la cual no se lo perdonaría nunca... lo ataca con sus plantas pero nota que Tatsumi era mucho más fuerte que él, dejándolo sin muchas posiblidades. _

_Llegan a una zona la cual el kitsune no tenía escapatoria alguna y... Tatsumi lo mira por última vez, su mirada fría ya no mostraba ese hermoso cariño que le tenía, de manera superficial estaba decidido a llevarse su alma a donde pertenecía; Youko solo lo miraba desafiante, sin tener respuesta alguna a ese cambio tan radical en él. _

_.-Te... mataré...- eran las palabras del secretario. _

_.-...- no decía más Youko, sólo cierra sus ojos y se prepara para ese momento. _

_No dice más, Tatsumi prepara su ataque final y así lo hace, las sombras que crea envuelve a Youko para acabar con ello pero... una gran niebla se crea a deseo de Youko Kurama, bloqueando la vista del shinigami de las sombras... _

_.-Nani?- no sabía que ocurría, sólo... _

_.-Te mataré Tatsumi... POR TRAICIONARME!- eran las palabras del kitsune plateado. _

_Tatsumi no hacía moviento alguno pero,... sus sombras atacan al instante a Youko, hiriéndolo en su pecho; esas sombras parecían agujas y se introducen en todo el cuerpo del youkai. _

_.-...You...ko...- el secretario se aterra a lo que veían sus ojos, Youko cae casi sin vida al suelo y se forma poco a poco un charco de sangre, sus sombras lo habían protegido pero, estaban por quitarle vida por completo al ser más importante para él. _

_.-...Tat..su...mi... _

_Su rostro manchado por completo de sangre, sus ropas hechas trizas, su momento final estaba llegando y Tatsumi no sabía que hacer, después de todo estaba matando a la persona que más le importaba, que por ella... deseó una segunda oportunidad de verlo de nuevo... pero, retrocede poco a poco, mira sus manos que estaban manchadas de sangre y luego el cuerpo casi interte de Youko. _

_No lo soporta más y se va corriendo... dejando sólo al kitsune que maldecía una y otra vez a ese humano, que maneja las sombras a su antojo. _

.-KYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAA! AAAARRRRRGGG! YA BASTAAAAAAAAA!YAAAAAAAAAA, MI CABEZAAAAAA!_- _gritaba una y otra vez, el secretario, su cabeza estaba hirviendo, su corazón latía con mucho más fuerza.

No podía soportar esos recuerdos, lo hacían sentir culpable de ese estado en Youko... y más, al ver ese instante en el que estuvo por matarlo... por huir, ya no solo se sentía culpable... sino un cobarde que escapó de sus propios actos, pero... tanto fue su impresión de lo que hizo que, no lo soportaba... era como ver a esos soldados muertos a causa de la guerra cuando era un humano.

.-Ya se.. que soy el culpable...demo, ya... no más no más...NO MÁS!- y su sombra se transforma en una gran ventisca que comienza destruir todo a su paso, estaba perdiendo el control en si mismo...

El hechizo en el que estaba envuelto era muy poderoso e imperciptible,... por eso no se dio cuenta hasta el momento en el que estaba recodando todo eso; estaba dispuesto a realizar lo que sea con tal de no recordar eso, eso podría equivalerse hasta quitarse la vida por definitivo... y más, al ver la siguiente escena... la de una mujer sin vida y llorando.

.-...kami!... yaaaaaaa...!- grotaba desesperado Tatsumi al ver a esa mujer con una triste mirada en sus ojos azules, bañados en esas lágrimas.

Esa y más imágenes se le venían en mente, las de Youko y las de esa mujer,... y no podía más, estaba decidido a quitarse la vida con sus propias sombras; tan fuerte eran esos momentos que... se quita sus gafas y prepara sus manos para quitarse la vida...

.-NO LO HAGAS!- se escucha una voz la cual tenía en sus manos un látigo de rosa, eso distrae a Tatsumi y las sombras desparecen lentamente.

.-... quien... lo dice...- decía el secretario mientras se abraza así mismo, hasta temblaba de lo que le estaba pasando...

Tatsumi observa que estaba en una extraña habitación,... al fondo había una insignia que desaparece lentamente; luego siente que alguien lo abraza, reconocía ese aroma... ese mechón pelirrojo de cabello.

.-Ya... pasó, un hechizo de Muraki te lo provocó... dime, Tatsumi... estás bien?

El shinigami siente su vista más clara y ve unos hermosos ojos esmeraldas, así como su cabello pelirrojo, era Kurama que fue a su rescate.

.-..Ku...rama...- musita mientras sonríe un poco.

.-El quitarte la vida no evitará de lo que hiciste...- comenta de pronto mientras lo abraza.

.-...pero...yo,... fui el culpable de quitarte casi la vida,... no merezco estar aquí- decía Tatsumi tratando de regresar a la realidad.

.-Lo hiciste porque te lo mandaron... tú, nunca lo deseaste... Youko y yo ya lo entendimos, ya estaba escrito en el destino- comenta Kurama muy preocupado.

Y el shinigami de las sombras baja su cabeza, eran muy raras las ocasiones de verlo en ese estado...y el chico lo abraza una vez más.

.-Descuida, ya estoy aquí...

.-...gracias... Kurama... gracias...- y pierde el conocimiento, queda recostado en las piernas de Kurama y éste sólo sonríe al verlo bien, solo era cuestión de esperar para que estuviera mejor.

.-_Así es... ya no te culpes más... tenía que pasar,..._- piensa un poco el chico y luego mira hacia su alrededor-... solo espero que Hiei esté bien.

Los dos se quedan en esa habitación, Kurama esperaría el tiempo necesario para que Seichiro se recuperara un poco, sabía que detrás de esa frialdad de Tatsumi y su singular manera de tratar a las personas, eran sólo una máscara que ocultaba esa culpabilidad que no solo en su intento de matarlo existía, sino... de las personas que han muerto a sus manos, no solo siendo ahora un shinigami, también cuando fue humano...

**Fin del capítulo XXX**

Mou!...ahora hemos visto un poco del pasado de Kurama y tatsumi cuando se conocieron en el Makai... deb decirlo, esto de Tatsumi lo saqué del tomo 5 de YnM, y... la mujer que lloraba era su madre..u.u

Bueno ahora pasemos a los reviews n.n !

Yusuke- gracias Bunny! n.n

Hisoka- -.- gracias

Yusuke-ah! Hisoka,... deja esa cara y sonríe!

(Hisoka toma la hoja)

**NeKoT:** ah... pues si,... Tsuzuki toma luego decisiones muy a lo bruto ,... Muraki estuvo a punto de acabar con Tatsumi si no llega Kurama para salvarlo... -.-, con respecto a Hiei y Kurama, pues creo que por ahí ya se van a encontrar... gracias por el review, ah si, dice igual Bunny que pronto acutalizará Lust for Blood, como ha tenido que hacer cosas...de no se que.

Yusuke-... ah! si, está haciendo un cosplay!... n.n y eso le ha tomado un poco de tiempo y por eso no la ha actualizado pero descuida amiga! ya pronto regresará a la normalidad!

(Yusuke toma la hoja)

**SenKo-Kun:** ...ah kami, pues aquí Bunny se lanzó con esa casi violación,...o.oU muchos estamos impresionados a lo que escribió, ¬¬ me late que en ese momento, Muraki se posesionó de su mente porque... o.oU... herir ya a Tsuzuki:s ah,... da miedo Bunny,...y Muraki -.-, bueno... espero te haya gustado, jejeje dice Bunny que este.. acoso ya llegando a violación XD, se basó en el CD Drama de YnM de nombre 'summer vacations'... y que si puedes leer o coneguirlo te lo recomienda,...bueno, gracias por el review!

(Hisoka toma la hoja)

**Rurouni-Andrea: **(con rubor en las mejillas)... ah, gracias... u.u, pues... Muraki,... si es un maldito... pero si ustedes lo consideran sexy,.. yo ya no diré nada.

Yusuke-..jejeje gracias koala! te mando un beso!... claro, me vale si el zorro ese gruñón se molesta XD.

Hisoka-... o el novio de Tsuzuki,... Muraki si se pasó, -.- yo recuerdo que Bunny estaba media dormida ante el PC cuando se de pronto escribió eso,... si, cada vez pienso que Muraki se aprovechó del momento, en fin,... gracias por tu review!

Ahh... ya dejen eso en paz! ¬¬,... bueno n.n yo hablaré aquí seriamente con los chicos y al mismo tiempo ya los dejo y nos veremos en la siguiente actualización!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny n.n


	32. Hacia el Makai

**Capítulo 31: hacia el Makai**

Tsuzuki, Hisoka y Yusuke corrían con todo lo que podían para llegar hacia ese lugar; después de todo, Asato sabía donde estaba Muraki pues éste mismo se lo dijo antes de que intentara hacerlo suyo.

.-Ya no estamos lejos?- pregunta Yusuke al ver que estaban en un pasillo muy largo.

.-No!... ya no!... Hisoka, vamos!- Tsuzuki mira hacia Hisoka que iba un poco atrás de ellos, el chico de ojos esmeraldas no le dice más y trata de alcanzar su paso.

Ya habían pasado muchas horas desde que ellos entraron a la mansión de Muraki, pues ya estaba amaneciendo pero... el Sol para nada salía, solo unas nubes grises muy pesadas aparecen por los cielos; era una clara muestra que el ambiente negativo se percibía todvía.

Watari y Kuwabara eran los únicos testigos de ese momento porque salieron antes que los demás de ese lugar... el científicio rubio suspira un poco mientras Kuwabara revisaba un poco a Botán y a Tsubaki que seguían sin despertar.

.-A dónde las llevamos?

.-...pues tendremos que llevarlas al JuOhCho, las deben de atender ahí... yo lo haría pero, tengo el pendiente de los demás, tú que piensas?- responde bastante preocupado Watari.

.-Pues, pienso lo mismo... mejor hay que llevarlas.

De esa manera, los dos asienten y se las llevan... pero, les extrañaba bastante que nadie los detuviera, ni siquiera un hechizo o algo por el estilo. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando se topan con el cuerpo inconsciente de Kamiya desde lo alto de un gran rosal.

.-Kami! Qué le pasó?- pregunta Watari sorprendido.

.-..de seguro... que fue Kurama!- grita Kuwabara.

.-De veras? Mou, si que tiene un gran poder...pero, no está muerto verdad?

.-Claro que no! a diferencia de Hiei, Kurama suele dejar vivos a sus víctimas XD- sonríe divertido Kazuma y se acomoda un poco mejor, pues llevaba en sus brazos a Tsubaki.

.-Y.. qué haremos con él?

.-Keh! Déjalo ahí... vamonos.

Watari no dice más y siguen su camino rumbo al JuOhCho, ya era de emergencia que atendieran a las chicas, no sabían por cuanto tiempo llevaban en ese estado; Kuwabara se hacía la idea de cómo rayos llegarían a ese lugar, pero... Watari se lo resuelve cuando se acerca a él y toma sus manos; ambos desaparecen al instante...

No pasó mucho cuando, Kuwabara se ve en un hermoso lugar donde las sakura siempre florecen, ya había estado ahí cuando comenzó la misión pero, nunca se detuvo a mirar.

.-Vamos Bon! Que tenemos poco tiempo!

.-Ahh... si- y sigue al científico hasta llegar al interior de las oficinas, Konoe los encuentra y se sorprende al ver a las chicas.

.-Pero... qué es todo esto? Watari-san! Kuwabara-san!

.-...el Muraki ese las tiene así- explica un poco el de ojos pequeños.

.-Así es, jefe, pueden atenderlas?..- pregunta Yutaka.

Era poco común que un humano como Tsubaki estuviera ahí, Botán si porque trabajaba con Koenma... pero, al jefe no le quedó de otra que llamar a unas personas que, además de Watari, atendían esa clase de cosas.

Al paso de un tiempo, ambas chicas yacían en unas camas de lo que parecía ser la enfermería, una chica de ojos azules y rubia de nombre Aya leía el historial que sacó, así como un diagnóstico; Watari, Kuwabara y Konoe esperaban la respuesta de ella.

.-Ahh... pues, parece que les dieron algo, una especie de droga, las trajeron a tiempo... bueno, Botán-san aguanta más por ser una shinigami pero, de Tsubaki-san, es lo contrario... pero, descuiden, aquí estarán a salvo y no tardará mucho en que los efectos pasen con un antídoto.

.-Bien! Muchas gracias... pero, o.oU Botán es... shinigami?- pregunta curioso Kuwabara, lo que provoca la risa entre Konoe y Watari.

.-...jajajaja si,... sólo que ella pertenece a una división especial al mando de Koenma-san- comenta Konoe divertido.

.-Kuwabara, será mejor que regresemos... de seguro que los demás necesitan de nuestra ayuda, no lo crees así?

Kuwabara responde un si, Konoe por su lado los acompaña hasta la salida del edificio y les dice que tuvieran cuidado.

.-...descuiden, Koenma-san será avisado al instante, no es muy común que uno de sus shinigami esté en un estado como en el que está Botán-san- comenta el jefe de Watari.

.-De acuerdo, bien... andando Kuwabara!

.-Si! prepárate Muraki... te vamos a patear ese trasero!

Los dos se van de ahí y... Konoe se queda helado a esas palabras de Kuwabara, no es que sea un santo pero, le era extraño que un chico con un trabajo como detective, hablara de ese modo; nota que detrás suyo estaba alguien que sonreía divertido a eso.

.-...Conde, es un milagro verlo por aquí...- gira y mira a un ser con ropas elegantes pero, que tenía una máscara estilo fantasma de la opera que flotaba; era un ser 'inmaterial'.

.-Ah pues ya ve, ... solo pasba por aquí porque, sigo extrañado con que una de mis velas se encendió de nuevo.

.-Mmm ya... descuide Conde Hakushaku, ya verá que eso lo arreglarán los chicos...

.-Eso espero, aunque yo no confío en los detectives espiritules- comenta mientras cruza sus brazos.

.-Jejeje, descuide, después de todo hacen bien el trabajo... y con ayuda de los chicos será mejor, si quiere luego los invita a su mansión.

El Conde se queda callado, a lo mejor tomaría la idea de él, pues tenía la costumbre de invitar a algunas personas a tomar el té y hablar un poco; se da la vuelta y regresa a su mansión, no fuera que su sirviente el señor Watson hiciera algún destrozo (léase que es un enanito sin un ojo, con cara de muerto y es un poco tontito XD... pero que hace un delicioso té XD).

Mientras eso ocurría, el shinigami de ojos amatistas y los chicos ya estaban cerca de la zona en donde Sensui estaba abriendo el hoyo hacia el Makai... lo sabían porque la presencia de la energía negativa se hacía más fuerte.

.-...siento las presencias de Muraki, Sensui.., Hiei,... Oriya... y...-Hisoka había cerrado sus ojos por unos instantes para sentir las energías espirituales de ellos pero, no reconoce una, lo que deja extrañado a Tsuzuki y a Yusuke.

.-Qué pasa?

.-...hay una más que no se de quien es- comenta serio.

.-Mmm debe ser la de ese tal Itsuki- responde de pronto el de ojos amatistas pero, deja a Yusuke extrañado.

.-QUÉ? ITSUKI ESTÁ AQUÍ!_- _su cara mostraba una sorpresa total la cual deja más extrañado a Hisoka y un nervioso Tsuzuki.

.-...lo conoces?... pues, solo decía que deseaba que le regresaran a Sensui- era lo único que podía decir, Urameshi suspira porque sabía que ese demonio de cabellos verdosos, no permitiría que tocaran a su mejor amigo.

Siguen su camino y... algo los detiene, una esfera negra aparece y casi los hace polvo, si Tsuzuki no la percibe y los carga hasta llegar a una esquina.

.-Nani? Qué fue eso?- Yusuke parpadea a lo ocurrido y... ve que alguien estaba enfrente suyo.

.-...hasta que llegaron- musita una silueta pequeña enfrente de ellos.

Los tres se dan cuenta que ya estaban en ese lugar... todo iluminado con velas y al fondo el hoyo que Sensui ya tenía preparado, Yusuke mira que Itsuki estaba presente sólo que, peleaba contra Oriya; cuando ellos los ven, se detienen.

Tsuzuki y Hisoka ven que aparte de ellos, al fondo estaba Muraki sentado con sus manos juntas, nunca creyeron que llegara mucho antes que ellos; mostraba una sonrisa que decía que los estuvo esperando.

.-Muraki!- grita Yusuke molesto.

.-...Yusuke,... – Itsuki observa que el Tantei estaba presente y se hace a un lado de Oriya.

.-Ah, ya verás!- Oriya se lanza al ataque para evitar que fuera con ellos pero el youkai, crea una barrera la cual le evita acercarse.

.-Se me hacía extraño no verte por aquí- comenta el youkai y Yusuke sonríe con nerviosismo.

.-Eh... pues estoy aquí.

.-Ah, pensé que ni vendrían más, ya me andaba aburriendo... Sensui, ya está listo verdad?

.-Así es Muraki, cuando quiera nos vamos.

Los tres igual se percatan que Hiei estaba presente, al único que no habían visto era a Kamiya; Tsuzuki lo nota y el demonio de ojos de fuego les responda.

.-Fue derrotado por Kurama- Yusuke mira que el demonio después de todo, no era el mismo que conocían.

.-Y cómo llegaste aquí?- pregunta Hisoka muy serio y en plan de desafiarlo.

.-...eso no se pregunta, den gracias que no hice nada cuando escaparon- responde de la misma manera.

Muraki se levanta de ese sillón y queda detrás de Hiei, Itsuki mira a Sensui pero éste ni siquiera le dice palabra alguna.

.-Qué rayos le has hecho a Shinobu?- pregunta el youkai molesto.

.-Mmm... que qué le hice?... ah, que pregunta, verdad Hiei?- y lo abraza por la espalda, el demonio por su lado no decía o hacía algo.

.-...Sensui,... Shinobu! Acaso ni siquiera me reconoces?- pregunta el youkai mirando fijamente al exdetective.

.-...deja de hablar, molestas!

Cual va siendo la sorpresa para los presentes que, ven como Sensui lanza una esfera hacia Itsuki; éste no podía creerlo y es herido en uno de sus brazos, pudo estarlo más pero Tsuzuki logra hacerlo a un lado justo a tiempo.

.-..nani?... pero.. – estaba sin palabras el demonio, el de ojos amatistas ve que solo estaba herido del brazo.

.-Era normal que hiciera eso Muraki, ni tiene caso que te arriesgues... no es quien dices ser- las palabras del shinigami eran serias.

.-...hasta se te ocurre levantar a los muertos! Que poco respeto!- eran las palabras de Yusuke, Sensui lo mira fijamente.

.-Puede ser... pero no importa- responde Shinobu.

.-Ah,... dios... parece que estamos en una escena dramática... el youkai que protegía el cuerpo de Sensui...jejeje, tú que opinas Hiei-kun?

.-...esto, es realmente patético- responde el demonio de ojos de fuego.

Muraki sonríe divertido a ello y besa la mejilla del demonio para acercarse a los presentes, mira que Hisoka después de todo, salió de los efectos de una sustancia que él mismo diseñó.

.-Mmm veo que saliste de tu oscuridad... ah, y deseaba que te quedaras con el resto de mi colección, pero bueno... y tú Yusuke, no se te hizo tentadora mi propuesta?

.-Arg! Eso nunca! Es un viejo psicopáta!- sin importarle, realiza un Reigun pero, Muraki lo pulveriza.

.-...niño estúpido!

Tsuzuki y Hisoka miran como Yusuke era lanzado hasta una pared la cual cae al suelo adolorido, Itsuki no imaginaba que su poder fuera tan fuerte... sólo siente la mirada de ese doctor.

.-Je, la segunda ocasión que lo veo con esa cara de sorpresa... jajajaja- mira que tenía un poco de sangre en sus manos y las lame; Tsuzuki de nuevo estaba furioso y su aura... de color violeta comienza a brillar y a hacer más intensa.

Cerca de ahí, Kurama acariciaba un poco el rostro de Tatsumi así como peinaba algunos mechones de su cabello; mira a su alrededor y siente el poder que se estaba generando. El shinigami de las sombras abre lentamente sus ojos cuando siente el poder de Tsuzuki aumentar más.

.-..Tsu..zuki...- Kurama se extraña y ayuda a levantarse, lo nota un poco más calmado- qué.. pasó Kurama?.. siento el poder de Tsuzuki crecer.

.-A lo mejor están con Muraki y el resto, vayamos no?... tengo un mal presentimiento- responde con seriedad el chico de ojos esmeraldas.

.-..pero, dime... por qué estás con esa apariencia?

.-Mmm gasté casi todo mi poder al derrotar a Kamiya... descuida, estaré bien.

Los dos se miran mutuamente por unos instantes y, Tatsumi abraza al chico; no entendía el gesto de ese shinigami pero corresponde quedando unos momentos en silencio hasta que Seichiro decide tomar la palabra.

.-...me siento como un asesino, casi te quité la vida esa ocasión,...

.-Ya, dejemos eso,... te mandaron a hacerlo, nunca quisiste hacerlo desde el fondo de tu corazón...

.-Me tranquiliza verte mejor, vayamos pues... nos han de necesitar.

Kurama asiente con una de sus hermosas sonrisas y, se van de ese lugar hacia el punto en el que estaba el resto.

Hisoka corre hacia un Yusuke que escupía un poco de sangre, éste le sonríe diciendo que no era nada.

.-...pero...- Hisoka no sabía que decirle.

.-Ah, he estado en situaciones peores... demo, arigato amigo- Yusuke le termina agradeciendo coon una sonrisa, la cual hace sonrojar un poco al joven shingami; así como cambia su mirada hacia otro punto.

.-El aura de Tsuzuki está aumentando- dice de pronto el Tantei.

.-...ahora si está enojado, es capaz de usar a Touda...- comenta Hisoka con una mirada de preocupación.

.-Tou..da?

.-Ajá, uno de sus shikigami más peligrosos...

.-Pero hoy es mi día de suerte! Jajajaja ya tan pronto te enojaste.. Tsuzuki?- eran las palabras de Muraki y el shinigami solo lo mira con seridad.

.-...aquí daré fin a todo!...

Itsuki no creía que ese ser fuera muy poderoso pero, mira que Oriya se estaba acercando ligeramente hacia el, así como una ligera sonrisa en Muraki aparece.

Hiei también se percata de la acción que estaba por realizar ese hombre tan extraño y no dice nada, estaba muy atento a lo que pudiera hacer el shinigami. De pronto, se siente ligeramente perturbado, mira que se estaban acercando dos seres más... su Jagan percibe dos presencias.

.-Impo..sible...- fija su mirada y ve que se trataban de Kurama y de Tatsumi.

.-...Hiei!- Kurama se alegra de verlo bien, su mirada al instante cambia al verlo muy serio.

.-Pero... Tsuzuki! Qué haces?... cuidado!...- Tatsumi mira que Oriya ya estaba muy cerca de él.

.-...ah?... Tatsumi...

Siente la espada de Oriya en su espalda, eso debilita su aura y cae al de rodillas mientras trata de sorpotar el dolor.

.-Tsuzuki!- Hisoka se aterra a lo que había visto, estaba por irse con él pero, el poder de Sensui los detiene.

.-Hisoka, nos matará!- grita Yusuke al acercarse a él y mira desafiante a su antiguo enemigo.

.-Jejejeje... mejor hay que dejarlo hasta aquí...

Kurama igual corre hacia Hiei pero éste, crea una barrera de fuego que impide el paso; el kitsune se detiene a tiempo y mira con una gran preocupación al chico que lentamente se alejaba y, se dirigía a Muraki.

.-Gomen na sai Tsuzuki-san... jajaja, es momento de irnos- Muraki se da la vuelta y camina hacia ese hoyo, Hiei igual lo acompaña mientras que los últimos son Sensui que en sus manos poseía los sellos espirituales y Oriya, que sólo les sonríe en son de burla.

Tatsumi intenta detenerlos pero,.. sus sombras se pulverizan cuando tocan el hoyo; Tsuzuki miraba con ira al doctor que se alejaba más y más hasta que, se pierden de vista. Itsuki es el primero en seguirlos... no le importaba lo que pasara, tendría de vuelta a Sensui a como diera lugar, Yusuke igual toma una decisión.

.-Vayamos nosotros igual!- grita Yusuke y corre hacia ese lugar, Hisoka asiente y lo sigue.

.-...Yusuke, espera!- Kurama también lo hace.

.-Tsuzuki, estás bien...?- pregunta el shinigami.

.-..eh si... vayamos con ellos...- responde Asato luego de quitarse la espada de su espalda y esperar un poco a que su herida se cerrara.

No pasó mucho tiempo que ellos igual se adentran a ese extraño mundo, y al entrar, el hoyo se hace más pequeño... evitando que otros seres entren ahí.

Watari y Kuwabara llegan en ese mismo instante... pero, ya no alcanzan a pasar porque el hoyo se hace mucho más pequeño, evitando su entrada.

.-Maldición! Llegamos tarde!- grita Kuwabara enojado por no estar ahí.

.-...ah kami, debimos llegar antes...- decía un poco más calmado el shinigami.

.-Pero como puedes estar así! TODOS SE FUERON AL MAKAI Y NOSOTROS NO! YA NO PODREMOS AYUDARLOS!

El científico suspira y sonríe divertido, algo deja extrañado al de cabellos zanahoria.

.-Creo que hay otra manera... jejeje, por algo me llamo Yutaka Watari, jojojojojo!

.-A.. qué te refieres?- pregunta un poco miedoso.

.-n.n pues... puedo crear otro hoyo, con ayuda de mi computadora claro!- y en ese momento saca una pequeña laptop y comienza a trabajar.

.-...pero,... si que eres raro...- Kuwabara lo mira como si estuviera loco y no le queda de otra que sentarse a esperar.

En el interior del hoyo que los llevaba al Makai, Muraki se acerca a Hiei para preguntarle la ubicación exacta del sitio donde estaban encerrados esos demonios.

.-...dinos Hiei... en donde es?

.-Hn...- era su respuesta.

.-A Hiei es difícil sacarle algo...- comenta de pronto Sensui, al ver la mirada molesta de Muraki.

.-Para Muraki, nada le es imposible- le responde un poco molesto Oriya dejando callado a Sensui.

Entonces, Muraki sonríe y Hiei se queda paralizado, del modo que éste toma su barbilla para verlo fijamente.

.-...vamos, llévanos...

.-De...acuerdo...- contesta Hiei bajo el influjo de ese extraño poder.

Y salen al exterior, todos ellos ya estaban en el Makai... el mundo donde viven los demonios, un lugar donde los días siempre eran oscuros y el ambiente huele a tensión, peligro y muerte.

De ese modo, no tardó mucho que Muraki y los demás, aterrizaran...ven que era un lugar bastante interesante y Hiei los mira fijamente.

.-...síganme...

Muraki sonríe más que divertido, ya se sentía ansioso de liberar a esos demonios y domarlos para que estén a su servicio,... sabía que si lo lograba, tendría al mundo a sus pies y sobretodo, el cuerpo de Tsuzuki, pues ya tendría lo que el llama 'la total perfección'...

**Fin del capítulo XXXI**

Antes que nada... MIL DISCULPASSSSS! perdón por desaparecerme por dos semanas y sin decir nada, demo, tuve buenas razones por las que lo hice: una de ellas fue que hace una semana paticipé en un cosplay n.nUUU y bueno, como se me vino un poco el tiempo encima, 15 días atrás debía terminarlo...además de la tarea que tuve T.T y la semana pasada porque se acercaba el evento y debía terminar casi toda la tarea y estudiar! pero, ya acabó todo, salieron bien las cosas y... n.nU ahora si estoy de regreso! ya sin interrupción alguna!

Bueno... vemos que Muraki y compañía están cerca del punto donde pueden despertar a esos demonios,... qué pasará?... Hiei después de todo sabe algo, ah kami! esto y más en el siguiente capítulo de Sakura no tsuki!

Y bueno,... les agradezco a todos su apoyo y la espera por este capítulo!... por esta ocasión no podré responder a sus reviews porque estoy actualizando muchos fics y con ello, dos nuevos... n.n uno en la sección de Inuyasha y el otro, en la sección de Yami no Matsuei, todo porque nos estamos acercando a las fechas decembrinas! y bueno... tampoco debe faltar en esta sección!

Jejejeje si, **_les quiero pedir su opinión,... para el 23 de diciembre ( sería dentro de 15 días n.nU) les gustaría que en este fic, en Sakura no Tsuki haya un especial de Navidad? claro, nada que ver con el seguimiento de la trama que se lleva ahora pero... veremos a todos nuestros personajes pasar por estas fechas...les aseguro que será muy divertido, si es así... solo menciónenlo en su review, y si hay bastantes, lo verán ese día!_**, bueno... pues yo los dejo n.nu y nos vemos en la siguiente actualización!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny n.n

P.D- en la siguiente actualización... Tsuzuki y Kurama! n.n


	33. Cementerio de bestias

**Capítulo 32: cementerio de bestias**

El Makai, es el mundo donde residen los demonios... un lugar donde siempre existen días oscuros, el aire es tenso y siempre hay una presencia de peligro y muerte. En este lugar existen demoniosde muchas clases, pueden ser desde los más débiles hasta... aquellos temidos por todos por su gran fuerza...

Esas eran algunas cosas que Yusuke comentaba mientras los demás descansaban un poco en el suelo; se encontraban en medio de un bosque donde lo único que sentían era... tensión.

.-Yusuke,... creo que eso todos los sabemos...- comenta de pronto Kurama al tomar un poco de aire, Urameshi se apena un poco pero, Tsuzuki coloca su mano en el hombro de Hisoka, parecía que éste no sabía nada del asunto.

.-Jejeje bueno.. aquí Hisoka es el único que nunca ha visitado el Makai.

.-Je...- sonríe de pronto Tatsumi ante ese comentario.

Con eso, daban a entender que hasta Tsuzuki sabía de la existencia de ese mundo, puesto que Hisoka se siente apenado y baja su mirada.

.-Yo no sabía eso... por que has estado ahí?- pregunta Yusuke todo curioso y el de ojos amatistas sonríe.

.-Estando 70 años como shinigami.. es normal que alguna ocasión esté aquí, aparte, este es el lugar donde se supone que vivía Sagadalius, ne Tatsumi?

.-...si,...

.-Eso es interesante Tsuzuki, pero... que vamos a hacer ahora? Hemos perdido el rastro por completo de Muraki- Kurama se levanta y mira hacia el cielo y luego hacia ellos.

.-...yo, iré por mi cuenta por Sensui.

Itsuki provoca que los demás miren hacia él, después de todo, no iba a ayudarlos pero, Hisoka lo mira fijamente; estaba leyendo su mente.

.-Todos deseamos lo mismo que usted, mejor esté aquí y... puede vengarse de Muraki si usted así lo desea.

.-...- Itsuki no le dice nada, no creía que pudiese leer sus pensamientos.

.-Itsuki, vamos!... trabajemos en equipo!- le dice Yusuke animándolo un poco mientras corre y queda a lado de Hisoka.

.-Yo pienso que debe hacer lo que para él, es lo más correcto- Tatsumi toma un pañuelo de su pantalón mientras limpia un poco sus gafas.

.-...pienso lo mismo!- contesta Kurama con una sonrisa-... sería como pagarle el salvarme de esos insectos molestos.

No pasó mucho cuando, Itsuki asiente... se le hacía muy raro unirse con uno de los enemigos de Sensui pero, era eso o... perder a su único amigo por culpa de un maldito que osó con revivirlo y más, cuando su más grande deseo era que descansara en paz.

.-Pero... nos puedes decir... como es que te topaste con Muraki?- Tsuzuki se acerca al youkai hasta quedar muy cerca de él, eso tensa un poco a Itsuki y le contesta con una mirada muy fría.

.-...como quieras, pero.. aléjate de mi, no son de mi agrado los shinigami.

Con eso, Tsuzuki se queda paralizado... no entendió muy bien las palabras de Itsuki pero, se alejó por mayor seguridad. Los presentes deciden escuchar con atención la historia de ese youkai; éste se deja caer en una roca donde se sienta y toma un poco de aire...

_En un lugar enmedio de la nada,... donde sólo había gran vacío, el silencio se propaga por todos lados; un ser de hermosos cabellos verdes abrazaba con mucho cariño el cuerpo inerte de un hombre de gran estatura con ropas negras. En su rostro se podía observar que había paz... sus ojos azulinos estaban ocultos por el velo del sueño eterno... _

_.-Shinobu,... me agrada saber que ya estás descansando en paz,... puedo percibir como tu alma ya es libre del sufrimiento, no habrá nadie que te lleve,...ni tu alma.. ni tu cuerpo... _

_Al decir eso, el youkai de ojos dorados y mirada triste, besa ligeramente sus labios... siente la frialdad del cuerpo de ese ser que ama, no le importaba; lo abraza con mucho cuidado y cierra sus ojos para descansar un poco, pues era lo que deseaba... que en ese vacío creado por su mascota, llegara su momento final y, se uniera con Sensui en el otro mundo. _

_El silencio de nuevo se hace presente, solo una leve respiración se escuchaba con un poco de dificultad, aunque era suave... tranquilo, lleno de paz... _

_De pronto, se escucha un ruido extraño.. perturbando el ligero sueño de Itsuki, abre de manera inmediata sus ojos de oro: mira por todos lados para saber que ocurría, pero... ve una luz muy brillante, tanto que le ciega su vista por unos instantes... _

_Su gran impresión al ver algo tan hermoso como un ángel; se trataba de un ser humano de piel tan blanca y fina como la porcelana misma, sus cabellos de un plata brillante, así como sus ojos, fríos... pero hechizantes. Sus ropas totalmente blancas,... mostrando una pureza tan clara que solamente se puede decir hermoso... _

_Ese hombre, de delgadas gafas mira fijamente a Itsuki, sus labios forman una ligera sonrisa para luego fijar sus ojos al cuerpo sin vida de Sensui. _

_.-..se supone... que nadie puede entrar aquí- musita en tono amenazante el demonio, provocando una sonrisa más grande en el hombre. _

_.-.. tú mismo lo has dicho, se supone... pero, debo decir que fue muy fácil... jejeje. _

_.-Quién eres?- se coloca en posición de defensa. _

_.-No debería ser tan hostil,...y yo, soy poco caballero.. deje que me presento- y hace una ligera reverencia-... soy Katsutaka Muraki, todo un placer.. youkai. _

_La mirada que muestra en ese instante de Muraki era desconfiada, Itsuki la percibe al instante pero... algo lo hace cambiar un poco de opinión. _

_.-Ah kami,... veo que, interrumpí en algo... mil disculpas- Muraki mira de forma interesada pero lo oculta con una mirada de pena. _

_.-...qué es lo que quiere? Como es que un humano logró herir a mi demonio?- Itsuki no entendía como fue que llegó a ese lugar. _

_.-Mmm,... ya tiene un poco de tiempo que murió... pero, su cuerpo todavía muestra algo de vida- comenta Muraki mientras examina el cuerpo de Sensui. _

_Eso, a Itsuki lo enfermaba por completo y se lanza para atacarlo pero, cual va siendo su sorpresa que, al instante de encestarle un golpe; éste voltea y con solo su mano, crea una gran ventisca la cual lo lanza lejos, dejando al youkai sorprendido. _

_.-Bueno, con eso me dices que no me puedo llevar el cuerpo pero... mil disculpas, es necesario que lo haga. _

_.-...arg...- le dificulta un poco levantarse y mira con odio a Muraki-... no toques, su cuerpo... NO TE ATREVAS A LLEVÁRTELO! _

_El aura de Itsuki crece al instante, no iba a permitir que ese humano tocara un cabello de Sensui, Muraki sonríe divertido a ello para luego chasquear sus dedos; con eso paraliza a Itsuki, sentía como si le faltara el aire. _

_.-Dame las gracias... le daré el privilegio de darle la vida... jeje- y lentamente se acerca al youkai, éste lo miraba con más ira, pues estaba totalmente indefenso; sentía asco cuando el humano pasa sus finos dedos por su rostro para llegar a tomar un mechón de cabello. _

_.-...mal..di..to... _

_.-No me odies, jejeje... debo decirlo,... eres después de todo, un ser hermoso... raro en un youkai. _

_Itsuki de pronto siente como algo ataban sus manos, tanto que siente como un ligero carmín manchaba sus brazos; Muraki no dejaría que se escapara. _

_.-Ah.. kami, parece que es un día bastante interesante,... no dejaré que salgas vivo youkai, no sea que mi nueva muñeca se escape por saber de ti... _

_.-..no..se...atre..va... _

_Solo se escucha una gran carcajada por parte de ese doctor, mientras que... Itsuki no hace más que gritar, Muraki tenía el hábito de acabar con esas personas que supieran de sus actos... _

Los presentes nunca se imaginaron eso, no pensaron que Muraki fuera capaz de tomar el cuerpo de un ser ya muerto; Tsuzuki deseaba golpearlo más... sobreotodo en el momento que Itsuki mencionó que ese doctor no dudó en jugar un rato con él, al grado de dejarlo muy herido.

.-Tal parece que ese tío es un loco!- comenta Yusuke muy molesto, Hisoka solo baja la mirada, él ya sabía bien de lo que Itsuki hablaba.

.-Vaya... no sabíamos que llegara a esas- dice Tatsumi cruzado de brazos.

.-...deseaba matarme, se deleitaba con cada herida que me hacía... así como el tomar mi cuerpo, pero... sigo vivo, eso me da la oportunidad de matarlo- explica Itsuki con una mirada llena de odio.

-.En ese caso, lo mejor será que vayamos en su búsqueda- propone Kurama.

Hisoka estaba de acuerdo con ello, aunque el shinigami de ojos violetas observa que recordó ese momento que Muraki le lanzó esa maldición, así como ese terrible momento que nunca olvidaría... Tatsumi, al ver que estaba un poco tenso el ambiente, fija sus ojos azulinos a Tsuzuki.

.-Tsuzuki, por qué no vamos de una buena vez por Muraki?

.-...oye Tatsumi! Como peudes decir eso!. el Makai es una zona muy grande!- comenta Yusuke pero, Tsuzuki se queda pensativo.

.-.. Yusuke tiene toda la razón, hemos perdido el rastro de Muraki,... pero, n.n creo que tengo una solución!

Kurama mira con rareza al shinigami y luego al secretario, parecía que él conocía la manera de rastrear a alguien; Itsuki mejor se queda callado.

.-Bueeeno! Es el momento de llamar a Byakko!- comenta con una sonrisa en shinigami.

.-Si es así, que trabaje.. luego tu tigre es un holgazán- responde Hisoka mientras cruza sus brazos.

Tatsumi por su lado suspira y Tsuzuki comienza a realizar la invocación,... Byakko después de todo era muy bueno para buscar cosas, los vientos pueden recoger las presencias y así, obtener algún rastro.

Para Kurama y Yusuke era sorprendente lo que veían sus ojos, el de ojos amatistas no tardó mucho en invocar a ese tigre blanco de gran tamaño. Hisoka por su lado se aleja un poco y Tatsumi...

.-Hey Byakko, muéstrate con tu forma humana! No queremos que destruyas más cosas!

.-Tatsumi! No seas tan duro con él! T.T tiene sentimientos!- responde Tsuzuki con los ojos llorosos y abraza al animal.

Byakko por su lado lo mira fastidiado y hace caso... los dos Tantei ven como se transformaba en un hermoso chico de cabellos plateados, ojos de fuego y ropas muy orientales.

.-Tsuzuki!- el chico abraza a su amo y éste sonríe, luego observa a Yusuke y a Kurama- hola! Mi nombre es Byakko! Un gusto... ehm,... y Hisoka? o.o

.-Ah Byakko, ellos son Yusuke y Kurama, Hisoka... por favor no te escondas de él...

Y el chico de ojos esmeraldas se hace presente, eso era porque en una ocasión... Byakko lo confundió con Tsuzuki y,... se lanzó hacia él, hasta tirarlo al suelo.

.-Bueno ya, mejor trabajemos! Emmm, y.. donde está Watari y el baka de Kuwabara?- pregunta de pronto el secretario.

.-...parece que se quedaron en la mansión de ese humano- comenta Itsuki un poco indiferente.

.-Qué quieres decir con eso Itsuki?- pregunta extrañado Yusuke.

.-Yo estaba con ellos pero,... nos separamos.

Byakko no sabe ni que hacer, siente un ligero escalofrío en la presencia de Itsuki pero, al ver tan tranquilo a su amo, trata de tranquilizarse.

.-Y bueno... supongo que lo mejor será buscar las presencias de ellos, ne?- comenta Asato para romper un poco el hielo.

.-Así es- responde Tatsumi.

.-... ok, Byakko, nos puedes ayudar? Debemos de encontrar las presencia de Muraki, ya sabes quien es n.nU

.-NANI? DE ESE BASTARDO?...

Pero ve que los presentes lo miran serio, se estaban desesperando de perder mucho el tiempo; así que el tigre no tuvo otra que callarse y hacer caso a las órdenes de su amo, toma un poco de aire y de sus ropas saca una hoja pequeña.

.-...solo porque Tsuzuki lo pide...- sopla hacia la hoja y ésta queda en aire, del modo que se multiplica y toma diferentes direcciones.

.-Y ahora?... pero, qué haceeste tipo?- se pregunta todo confundido Yusuke, por un momento recuerda a la bestia con la que se enfrentó Kuwabara tiempo atrás.

.-Byakko es uno de los shikigami al servicio de Tsuzuki... aunque suele ser como su dueño, un holgazán- comenta de pronto Hisoka.

.-Mmm se parece un poco a uno... pero tenía mas cara de malo- eran las palabras de Kurama.

Todo eso, lo estaba escuchando Byakko, ... algo que le molestaba por completo, era que lo compararan.

.-AHHHHH! NO ME COMPAREN CON ESA COPIA BARATA DE MI!- grita de pronto- ESE BYAKKO QUE USTEDES DICEN ERA UNA BARATA DE MI! YO SOY EL AUTENTICO BYAKKO, LA AUTÉNTICA BESTIA SAGRADA!

.-...ah.. perdón,... – musita apenado Yusuke.

.-Byakko, tranquilo... mejor dinos por donde debemos ir...- musita Tsuzuki.

Kurama suspira y ve como el shikigami señala una hoja que brillaba con mucha intensidad.

.-Ah, cuando quiere... Byakko hace bien las cosas, vayamos ya- ordena Seichiro.

.-Pues si...- dice lo mismo Hisoka.

Tsuzuki solo sonreía nervioso mientras su shikigami perdía la paciencia,... no pasó mucho tiempo cuando todos se van en dirección de esa hoja.

Por otro lado, Hiei guiaba a Muraki, Sensui y a Oriya al punto exacto donde estaban esos demonios que debían de liberar.

.-Ya no falta mucho- comenta de pronto Hiei mientras se detiene, Muraki sonríe divertido.

.-...eso espero, entre más rápido los liberemos, será mucho mejor.

.-Mmm que extraño, nunca había estado en esta zona- comenta Sensui de pronto, Oriya permanecía callado y mirando a Muraki un poco.

.-Sensui, esta zona está casi restringida... si no mal recuerdo, en un lugar considerado un cementerio... están ahí las tumbas de los demonios que Muraki desea liberar.

.-Mmm con solo escuchar eso, me dan ansias ya...- las palabras del doctor eran divertidas, como un niño ansioso de recibir su juguete nuevo.

Ninguno de ellos habla de nuevo y Hiei sigue su camino, desde lo más profundo de sus ser, planeaba algo... él acabaría con Muraki y los demás, no le iba a perdonar todo lo que le ha hecho; nadie abusaba de la confianza de alguien como Hiei.

Oriya por su lado, se acerca a Muraki y le habla en su oído, por unos instantes no confiaba en la mirada fría de Hiei; así que decide alertar a Katsutaka.

.-...ese chico, pueda que trame algo...-musita en el oído de Muraki.

.-Puede ser... gracias por decirlo, Oriya... aunque fuera capaz,... su cuerpo está bajo mi control, algo que no sabe en absoluto.

.-...vaya Muraki, usted siempre está prevenido- comenta Shinobu con una sonrisa.

Muraki asiente, él siempre estaba preparado para cualquier cosa... además, tenía planeado de jugar un rato con el koorime y, cuando sienta que su muñeca de porcelana está vieja, lo tiraría a la basura, mejor dicho, acabaría con su vida.

El Makai después de todo, era una zona muy grande... cualquiera se pierde si no se sabe con exactitud a donde se iba; te podías perder por todos los lugares extraños que hay o,... morir a manos de los dueños del lugar...

Mientras tanto, Yusuke suspira de pronto,... mira como Byakko seguía el brillo de esa hoja y de ahí, el resto hacía lo mismo; Hisoka lo mira curioso.

.-Estás recordando algo.

.-O.O... ah, n.n jajaja si,... recuerdo que aquí conocí a mi padre,... bueno a mi ancestro!- responde el chico, ya no le extraña que Hisoka se adentrara a su mente de esa forma.

.-...tú.. padre?

.-Así es, creo que estamos en territorio de Raizen- comenta de pronto Kurama que los escucha, Yusuke asiente.

.-...ya veo...

.-Raizen fue un demonio muy fuerte... y Yusuke, es su descendiente.

Hisoka escuchaba con mucha atención todo eso, después de todo, se dio cuenta que Tsuzuki no era el raro con respecto a ser un posible descendiente de algún demonio o algo por el estilo.

.-..bueno, creo que estamos ya cerca- comenta de pronto Byakko.

.-De veras?- pregunta Tatsumi y el shikigami lo invita a acercarse... Itsuki hace lo mismo y se queda helado.

Los presentes ven que el rostro del youkai se torna pálido, parecía que conocía ese lugar.

.-Qué pasa?- pregunta Yusuke.

.-.. el... cementerio de bestias,... imposible...- musita Itsuki y cae de rodillas al suelo.

.-No puede ser,... pensé que eran solo rumores- Kurama igual se impresiona.

Todos lo miraban desde lo alto de una especie de colina, era un lugar realmente impresionante, pues una densa niebla negra cubría un poco el lugar; viejos árboles descansan ahí, así como huesos de todos los tamaños abundaban por el lugar...

.-Increible- Tatsumi se acomoda los anteojos.

.-..Kurama, ya sabías de este lugar?

.-Si y no... solo escuché rumores, el que de seguro si lo sabía bien... era Hiei.

.-Que lugar... se percibe la energía negativa desde este punto- se abraza así mismo Tsuzuki.

.-...y,... siento las presencias cercanas de Muraki.. y el resto.

Cuando Hisoka dice esas palabras, todos giran su vista hacia él; se mantenía con sus ojos cerrados.. pues podía sentir las emociones de ellos, sus presencias, hasta su poder espiritual pero; se queda quieto, Kurama corre hacia él para ver si estaba bien pero, éste rechaza su ayuda.

.-...será mejor que los encontremos, Muraki... tiene intenciones homicidas... puedo sentirlo.

.-Nani?- Kurama se altera con eso y Tatsumi se acerca a ellos.

.-Si es así, mejor nos apuramos!

Byakko mira a su amo, éste por su lado con la pura mirada agradece a su shikigami y el tigre desaparece con una sonrisa; Yusuke lo había visto todo.

.-Por qué se fue?

.-...es mejor, sabe que es un lugar demasiado peligroso, ya vendrá cuando sea el momento adecuado- responde Tsuzuki antes de darse la vuelta y seguir a los demás.

De ese modo, todos bajan la colina para adentrarse a ese lugar. Hiei y el resto, ya estaban ahí... era un lugar donde había muy poca vida vegetal... abundaban los huesos y el olor a muerte, así como un ambiente de tensión total.

.-La niebla parece una ilusión- comenta Oriya.

.-... algo así, hace que el lugar sea más impresionante y de seguro se evite la entrada de curiosos- comenta de pronto Sensui.

Hiei asiente, se da cuenta que Shinobu había escuchado ya algo del lugar pero... no sabía como llegar hasta allí. Muraki cierra sus ojos y nota que la presencia negativa era muy fuerte, podía decir que si alguien, sin el suficiente poder espiritual, moriría por por esa intoxicación tan fuerte (si se puede decir así).

.-...hasta se huele a veneno,... de seguro que existen demonios aquí, que han dejado su arma- sonríe el doctor.

.-Pues si, muchos demonios del Makai llegan aquí para morir... y- con su dedo señala cuatro pilares que estaban al fondo-... están donde yacen los demonios de los sellos espirituales.

Oriya mira que Muraki se alegra al saber que muy pronto sería mucho más fuerte, Sensui por su lado, nota que Hiei miraba hacia otro punto que no eran esos pilares.

Muraki no daba paso alguno, era como si esperara que algo ocurriera... y, Hiei no lo percibe... pensaba en el plan que estaba ideando.

.-_Bien, el momento ha llegado..._- al pensar en eso, se quita la parte de arriba de sus ropas quedando solo su pantalón, su Jagan estaba descubierto y- ...bienvenido a su TUMBA MURAKI!

Tanto Oriya como Sensui, se quedan asombrados a lo que Hiei realizó, el de ropas negras mira que de su brazo derecho, se crea un fuego oscuro... ya conocía es técnica, pero Muraki lo miraba desafiante.

.-...TE MATAREEEEE! MUERE MALDITO MURAKI! GOKURYUUHAAAAA!-Hiei sin pensarlo dos veces, se lanza para atacar a Muraki, éste mira como se estaba creando un dragón de fuego negro de gran tamaño.

Los presentes ven como era tragado el doctor por ese ataque pero... se disuelve cuando toca suelo, Muraki había llamado a una de sus bestias, las cuales deshacen el dragón negro de Hiei. El koorime estaba sin palabras, nunca imaginó que Muraki se defendiera de ese modo, era como si leyera sus pensamientos.

.-Ja, tenía que estar prevenido...- cuando dice eso el sensei, chasquea sus dedos del modo que la bestia de color blanco ataca a Hiei, dejándolo herido y en el suelo.

.-..no... puede...ser...- musitaba el chico pero, siente como Muraki lo toma de sus cabello y lo alza,

.-Creías que podías matarme así?... que mala estrategia tomaste, sabes?... puedo matarte si lo deseo, me has hecho enfadar.

Nadie decía nada, solo miraban con atención lo que Muraki estaba por hacerle a Hiei, éste no se podía mover en absoluto.

.-... pudiste rebelarte pero, escapar de mi es imposible, tu cuerpo y tu alma ahora me pertenecen, eres mío...- sonríe divertido y más, cuando hace aparecer una esfera en su mano y se la inserta a Hiei.

El koorime siente un gran dolor al ser herido por ese ser, trata de hacerlo un lado pero no puede; Muraki después lo golpea en su rostro y lo toma de la manera que su lengua, pasa por el cuello de él.

.-Je... mírame así, ese odio me incita a tomar medidas extremas contigo,... es más, tus amigos... y sobretodo ese kitsune- en su oído- al cual sigues deseando y él, no te corresponde en absoluto.. están muy cerca, sería muy bueno darles la bienvenida que se merecen.

.-...no...basta...

Y mira el ojo derecho de Muraki, poco a poco siente un gran sueño que le hace cerrar sus ojos, era como estuviera entrando en un estado de hipnósis, uno en el cual su visión se hace muy borrosa y, unos hilos invisibles se posesionaban de cada parte de su cuerpo, como si se convirtiera en un títere.

Muraki sonríe más que satisfecho... comienza a reírse como el pscópata que es, Sensui mira que Hiei estaba como desmayado pero, sabía que ese doctor preparaba algo muy especial para los que se estaban acercando; Oriya por su lado se acerca a él.

.-Y... que hará ahora Hiei?

.-..simple mi querido Oriya... acabará con ellos, así me evito mancharme las manos de sangre- al decir eso, toma su camino para llegar al punto donde estaban esos pilares extraños...

Al mismo tiempo, Hisoka siente el momento que Hiei fue herido y cae... Itsuki es ahora quien lo sujeta.

.-...kami,... ese...Hiei,...su poder... disminuyó...

Y con decir eso, Kurama se queda helado... no lo piensa más y corre, Tatsumi lo mira preocupado, Yusuke lo nota y lo sigue.

-_Hiei..._

**Fin del capítulo XXXII**

Ah kami! pobre de Hiei! Muraki después de todo no iba a caer en la trampa del koorime T.T,. ya vimos como fue que Itsuki se topó con ese doctor!... a ver que pasa, Kurama por su lado se ha preocupado más, y todos están en ese cementerio donde están los demonios que se quieren liberar...esto y más en el siguietne capítulo se Sakura no Tsuki!

Bueno... como dije anteriormente,... pues si, habrá especial de navidad, y aparecerá este 23 de diciembre, aun así... n.n les pido su opinión para aquuellos que no se han enterado,... y bueno, en esta ocasión están presentes Tsuzuki y Kurama!

Tsuzuki- n.n hola a todos!

Kurama- buenas noches n.n

Y bueno... yo los dejo con ellos dos XD

Kurama- gracias bunny, ahora si, pasemos a los reviews!

Tsuzuki- n.n SIIIIIII!

(Kurama toma la hoja)

**NeKoT:** pues si, Bunny se tardó bastantito pero ya está de regreso con todas ustedes n.nU, ahhh ella se disfrazó del shinigami que tengo aquí a lado, osea,.. de Tsuzuki XD.

Tsuzuki- XD si,... yo mismo le presté algunas cosas como mi corbata y mi gabardina n.n

Kurama-ajá,... y como viste aquí, Hiei trató de traicionar a Muraki pero parece que no lo logró -.-U ah kami, espero que esté bien, bueno... gracias por tu review!

(Tsuzuki toma la hoja)

**SenKo-Kun:** ahhh gracias! n.n jajaja haces que nos sonrojemos! como dijo Kurama hace un momento,... Bunny no lo hizo porque tenia el pendiente del cosplay,... n.n, ejem.. se vistió como yo,...jojojojo n.n, gracias por el review!

(Kurama toma la hoja)

**Rurouni-Andrea:** hola Andrea... pues Bunny parece que cumplirá tu petición, mmm el de Muraki y de Hisoka-kun n.nU

Tsuzuki- ah pobre Hisoka,... -.- eso le pasa por ser taaaan lindo! XD ahm si... este, Byakko.. manda saludos a Youko,...u.uU nunca cambia este tigre hentai... bueno.. XD

Kurama- n.nUUU bueno, cuidense y gracias por el review!

Bueno, creo que son todos...n.n gracias a todos por seguirlo,... y nos vemos en la siguiente actualización!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny Saito n.n

P.D- en el bonus chapter(especial de navidad)...O.o TODOS estarán PRESENTES! T.T no.. mi casita, me quedaré sin casita!


	34. BONUS CHAPTER: Nieve blanca

**BONUS CHAPTER: nieve blanca**

Había llegado el último mes del año... donde se puede ver que poco a poco la gente se preparaba para unas fechas especiales, prácticamente todos lo festejan... aunque a su propia manera...

Los humanos no son los únicos que las festejan, también los seres del otro mundo, los cuales no dudan un solo momento pero,... esperen, no solo ellos, también los famosos detectives del mundo espiritual...

.-La blanca nieve,... los villancicos en cualquier instante inician, adornos navideños por doquier, el fresco aroma de un arbolito colorido... AHHH que lindas fiestas!- dice muy animado un hombre de apariencia de 26 años, ojos violetas y mirada de niño emocionado.

.-...no sabía que los shinigami también degustaran de estas fiestas occidentales.. Tsuzuki- comenta un chico de hermosos cabellos rojos y ojos esmeraldas, el cual sonríe.

.-Pues si Kurama... también los festejamos, aunque en mis tiempos solo los ricos las disfrutaban, ya ves... costumbres que nos llegan del otro mundo.

Y se ríen los dos, ambos se encontraban en una tienda comprando algunos víveres para la casa, ven que estaba nevando, los copos de nieve caían lentamente...

Los shinigami y los Tantei vivían en una casa bastante grande en la cuidad de Sapporo que queda al norte de Japón, para ser exactos en la isla Hokkaido... era una de las zonas donde más nieve caía; pero ellos exactamente estaban ahí por una misión que se les encomendó. Todo ese tiempo conviviendo les hizo un lazo de amistad... bastante extraño.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando los dos salen de la tienda y se encaminan hacia casa, lo que su travesía parecía ser bastante tranquila.

.-Y dime Kurama... pasas estas fechas con tus amigos?- pregunta curioso Tsuzuki.

.-... la verdad no, las paso con mi madre... pero creo que este año será diferente- responde sonriendo como suele hacerlo.

.-Entiendo... eso está bien, oye... crees que esté bien la casa? Kuwabara creo que hará muñecos de nieve, eso le va a molestar a Tatsumi.

.-Jajajaja,... .n.n esperemos!

Los dos siguen su camino hasta dar con la esquina que los lleva a casa pero... sus ojos se quedan abiertos a lo que veían:

Afuera de la casa, Tatsumi estaba casi ahorcando a Kuwabara porque de nuevo hizo muñecos de nieve... pero esa ocasión, era uno del secretario con cara de pocas pulgas; y como al shinigami de las sombras le molesta que usen por cualquier cosa su imagen...

.-Eres un baka! Nadie usa mi imagen para una burla!- le decía al borde que asfixiarlo pero, Kuwabara hacía lo mismo.

.-Usted... es un tacaño!

.-TACAÑO?... ah... maldito!

Los demás los miraban desde la puerta de entrada, todos menos Hiei que parecía recostado en el sillón.

.-...bueno, que nunca se llevarán bien? Tenemos meses aquí y estos se odian...- comenta Watari suspirando y pensando que no sería bueno que Tatsumi acabara con la vida de ese chico.

.-Pues si... aunque, n.n a lo mejor terminan enamorándose y luego harán cositas malas! Jajajaja XD- comenta Yusuke con una sonrisa más que pervertida.

Pero.. con solo escuchar eso, los dos se levantan de la nieve y golpean hasta lanzar a un poste de luz a Urameshi y los dos al mismo tiempo gritan:

.-CÁLLATE YUSUKE! NI EN MIL AÑOS ME FIJARÍA EN UN IDIOTA COMO EL!

Tsuzuki y Kurama se quedan sorprendidos, de puro milagro no le pasó nada al líder de los Tantei porque fue un golpe bastante fuerte; Watari sale en su ayuda para revisarlo.

.-n.n descuiden! Sigue vivito y coleando!

Luego de eso, todos entran a la casa y se quitan los abrigos... hacía bastante frío y hasta encienden la chimenea que había en la sala.

.-Y compraron todo?- pregunta Tatsumi serio.

.-Si, aquí está- y Tsuzuki le da las bolsas del mandado, las cuales Seichiro comienza a revisar.

Hiei miraba todo recostado en ese sofá, había estado ahí toda la noche... del modo que a todos los sorprende un poco porque por las noches, la parte baja de la casa era muy fría.

.-Oye enano, hasta cuando estarás ahí?- le dice Kuwabara.

.-...baka, hasta que los humanos no se enfermen...- responde el koorime y le da la espalda, eso deja extrañado a Tsuzuki.

.-Mmm iré a ver a Hisoka...

A todos les extrañara que Hisoka no bajara en ningún momento,.. ni siquiera para saludar a Yusuke como últimamente lo hacía, pues ambos habían entablado una amistad bastante peculiar; el shinigami de ojos amatistas decide subir las escaleras y adentrarse en la habitación del chico.

Cuando entra al lugar, mira que el chico se encontraba acostado y bastante abrigado... abre sus ojos en el instante que siente la presencia del hombre en su cama.

.-Hisoka! por qué no bajas? Dentro de poco ya estará listo el desayuno!

.-...vete,... no quiero ver a nadie...- dice casi a regañadientes y le da la espalda, pero... nota que el chico estaba temblando y toca su frente, tenía un poco de fiebre.

.-Acaso... estás resfriado?

.-QUE NO!O.O...X.X- y pierde el conocimiento a causa de la fiebre.

Al paso de unos minutos todos estaban en la habitación... Watari les dice que efectivamente se trataba de un resfriado, pues Hisoka era muy delicado en esas cosas; ahora entendían el por qué Hiei se quedó en el sofá.

.-Ah... pobre chico, como está tan flacucho, pues...- decía Kuwabara al verlo dormir más tranquilo.

.-Eso si, pero bueno... no sabía que a los shinigami les dieran resfriados- se dice Yusuke bastante curioso y Watari asiente.

Así era, Hisoka yacía con resfriado y Tsuzuki se ofrece a cuidarlo pero... como eso conlleva a darle de comer, todos optaron por dejar a cargo a Watari.

En ese mismo instante, escuchan un grito que provenía del jefe de jefes,... porque...

.-LES DIJE QUE COMPRARAN UN KILO DE ESTOS VEGETALES! NO UNO Y MEDIO!

Gracias a eso, todos bajan y miran que Tatsumi estaba hecho una furia,... Kurama y Tsuzuki compraron un poco más porque,... ya se acercaba el día de Nochebuena.

.-SABEN BIEN QUE TENEMOS EL PRESUPUESTO PARA ESTA MISIÓN MUY JUSTO! Y USTEDES SE ATREVEN A GASTARLO EN MÁS!

.-Pero.. Tsuzuki,... casi estamos en Navidad! T.T ya sabes, lindos adornos y todo eso... una cena rica todos juntos...

.-Pero claro! Casi se me estaba olvidando, mañana es Nochebuena, wooow! Que rápido se pasa el año!- dice muy entusiasmado Yusuke y Kuwabara empieza a saltar de emoción.

.-SI NAVIDAD, NAVIDAD! REGALOS... MUCHA COMIDA! WEEEEEEE!

.-Es cierto, seria bueno organizar algo... este año no lo pasaremos en el JuOhCho- hace el comentario Watari bastante emocionado.

Y todos dejan en el olvido la ira de un tacaño,... pues comienzan a ver que harán, entre eso estaba el adornar la casa, pero... Hiei miraba a todos con cara de bakas, pues, no sabía que era Navidad y, entre Kurama y Tsuzuki se lo explican.

.-Es una hermosa fecha en donde todos se reúnen para festejar!- decía el shinigami.

.-Y una ocasión para dar regalos a quien más estimas, así como una grata conviviencia donde hay comida y bellos adornos...-le explica Kurama.

.-...eh? O.O- y parece que Hiei no captó, del modo que Tsuzuki lo agarra y lo abraza como si fuera un muñeco de felpa.

.-Ahh Hiei! Ya lo verás, pasarás una noche muy linda! Jejejejeje, y sobretodo vamos a realizar cartitas para el señor navideño.

.-...se llama Santa Claus- hace la correción Kuwabara que ya imaginaba lo que iba a pedir.

Hisoka escuchaba todo desde su cama, trataba de evitar escuchar todas esas ideas y pensamientos con su almohada pero le era imposible; detestaba el frío y todo relacionado a la nieve...

.-...odio estas fechas...- se dice para si, y trata de descansar un poco porque sería un día muy largo, y más porque estaban cerca esas fiestas.

El chico rubio por su lado, no degustaba de esas fiestas... en el JuOhCho, nunca se presentaba a la cena que había, aunque Tsuzuki lo obligaba pero no le gustaban; eso eran por dos grandes razones: una, porque su familia era muy tradicional y como es una costumbre del tipo occidental... ellos nunca la festejaban; y dos, porque sabía que esas fiestas eran de estar con la familia...

Todo era armonía y felicidad cuando Tatsumi pone orden al desorden: golpea con sus manos la mesa y sus sombras se mueven por todos lados para mover los muebles, creando una gran tensión.

.-Qué pasa Tatsumi?- pregunta Watari.

.-ACASO QUE SE CREEN? QUE TENEMOS TODO EL DINERO DEL MUNDO? PUES NO!

.-Oye Tatsumi que nos quieres decir con eso?- pregunta un Kazuma muy molesto.

.-Pues simple, esta vez no habrá nada de Navidad ni regalos... ni cena! Recuerden bien que estamos trabajando, y hemos perdido ya mucho tiempo para ahora darnos el lujo de festejar!... pero sobretodo, NO HAY PRESUPUESTO NECESARIO PARA CUBRIR ESTE FESTEJO!

Todos se quedan helados a lo que escuchaban,... ese tacaño de ojos azules les estaba prohibiendo algo que esperaron por mucho; ahora si no lo iban a permitir del modo que, Kuwabara se coloca una cinta que decía "NO tacaño, SI Navidad" y se coloca enfrente de todos.

Todos miraban con cara de asesinar al secretario, éste ni se inmuta... pero, mira que Kazuma se acomoda sus ropas y con su dedo índice...

.-A ÉL!- y sin pensarlo dos veces, todos se lanzan hacia el secretario, claro menos Hiei que miraba atónito todo lo que ocurría.

.-NO! aléjense de mi!- eran las palabras de un secretario con ganas de escapar pero...

Ahora si no dejarían que las palabras tacañas de Tatsumi les aplacara la diversión; entre todos (hasta Kurama, como la ven y Hiei solo está de espectador atónito) amarran a una silla a Tatsumi y las sombras de éste, son paralizadas por algunos conjuros de Watari.

.-Ya verán! Haré que no les den el aumento!

.-Keh, nos vale un bledo,.. ne amigos?- responde un Yusuke más tranquilo y Kuwabara asiente muy victorioso.

Y todos gritan de alegría al saber que Tatsumi no intervendrá en los adornos de Navidad... el secretario por su lado solo pensaba en la mejor manera de como vengarse, era un insulto para él que le hicieran eso pero,... a todos les vale.

Hiei por su lado comienza a ver como todos iban y regresaban con adornos de diversos colores y tamaños, él no entendía esas cosas y decide irse a su habitación; observa que Hisoka estaba ahí, con una cobija en sus hombros y mira la ventana.

.-Detesto estos días...- dice para si.

.-...y por qúe?- pregunta Hiei dejando extrañado a Hisoka.

.-...no te sentí- pero el koorime no le dice nada, se pone a mirar igual la ventana con él.

.-Yo no entiendo las costumbres de los ningen...- dice de pronto Hiei, el chico se queda callado por unos segundos.

Ninguno de los dos dice nada,... solo miran la ventana, como intentando encontrar alguna palabra a todo eso; pero en la casa se ve como todos trabajan arduamente en ese festejo.

La casa lentamente se estaba llenando de bellos adornos navideños,... Yusuke y Tsuzuki se van a buscar un bonito árbol navideño mientras que Kurama y Watari se encargan de los adornos de la casa; Kuwabara se encarga de las luces que la iluminarían... y así, se ven esas esferas de diversos colores, pequeños objetos alegres, y muchas cosas más.

Hiei y Hisoka solo miraban a ellos... pues después de todo ni les llamaba la atención; uno porque no entendía esas costumbres humanas y otro, porque no le gustaban.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando estaba todo casi listo,... todos estaban muy emcionados porque la casa estaba bellamente adornada, entre Watari y Kuwabara se encargarían de encender todo...

.-Todos listos?- pregunta el científico.

.-SI!- responden todos al mismo tiempo y así, se enciende la casa y el arbolito de Navidad,... todos se sentían muy contentos por ello.

.-Weeee se ve muy lindo!- dice emocionado Tsuzuki, ahora hay que pensar en lo que haremos de cenar... pero, mejor hagamos las cartitas!

.-SIIII! Mi lista de este año será larga! Jajajajaja- se carcajea Yusuke.

Kurama se ríe por ello pero... observa a Hiei y a Hisoka, no duda ni un instante en acercarse a ellos.

.-Qué pasa?... Hisoka, Hiei.. no vendrán a acompañarnos?

.-...yo no quiero- responde Hisoka y se va, dejando solos a Hiei y a Kurama.

.-Siento que esto es una locura...- pero siente como Kurama lo abraza.

.-Ahh mi koorime, verás que son divertidas estas cosas!

.-Si claro,... cosas raras por doquier y que huelen raro!

.-Jajajaja, se llaman adornos y lo que hueles, es el olor que desprende el arbolito de Navidad!

Tatsumi por su lado, trataba de desatarse a como diera lugar... cómo iba a permitir que unos niños y shinigami locos le impidieran vigilar las cuentas de los gastos?... pero, escucha como todos se iban a descansar porque sería un laaargo día, pues debían ir a la escuela y demás cosas.

El único que se queda en la sala viendo los adornos navideños es Tsuzuki, se sentía mal porque Hisoka no estaba con él... hasta Hiei se había retirado porque el kitsune lo obligó prácticamente; el shinigami de ojos violetas deseaba saber la ausencia del chico además de ese resfriado que tenía.

Pero no se da cuenta que lo estaban espiando desde lejos... unos binoculares seguían cada uno de sus pasos, los cuales eran un deleite para un hombre cabellos plateados.

.-Ahh Tsuzuki-san, como añoro tenerte entre mis brazos en una noche como la que se avecina...- dice el sensei y un hombre de cabellos azabaches cortos y ojos azules lo mira fastidiado.

.-Entonces que... si lo secuestrarás Muraki?... para decirle a Oriya que nos revise si hay alguien cerca.

.-Claro Sensui,...

.-Lo digo porque llevas 2 horas viendo a ese shinigami,...no te cansas?- responde Sensui con una cara de fastidio que era obvio, porque los tres estaban cerca de la casa de ellos y en medio de una noche fría y con nieve cayendo al por mayor.

.-Cansarme, nunca... jejejeje, bueno vayamos de una buena vez, tampoco quiero que haya resfriados... puesto que debemos de acabar con ellos, aunque ahora importa más mi Tsuzuki.

.-¬¬U ya era hora Muraki, que me estoy helando!- dice un Oriya temblando de frío y Sensui lo mira divertido.

.-Tú eres un baka porque no te abrigaste bien!

Muraki calma a los dos dándoles la señal que el plan para obtener a Tsuzuki daría inicio; éste por su lado apaga las luces del árbol y demás para irse a acostar, hablaría con Hisoka al día siguiente... pero antes se va a despedir de Tatsumi que estaba en un baño atado a la silla.

.-Buenas noches Tatsumi! Sueña con los angelitos! n.n

.-...ah,... baka, mejor desátame!- le dice Tatsumi- es más,... puedo hacer que te rebajen la deuda que tienes...

El shinigami se siente tentado por eso pero... ya estaba por hacerlo cuando, toma aire y lo mira fijamente.

.-No caeré, ni con eso y ni con dulces! Buenas noches!- y cierra de golpe la puerta dejando a un Seiichiro sorprendido a la oferta que rechazó.

.-...por kami-sama!

Ya todos se encontraban dormidos cuando,... Muraki, Sensui y un friolento Oriya entraban con cuidado a su casa, querían que todo saliera como debiera; así que el sensei hace una señal de que no hagan ruido.

.-...de seguro que ha de estar durmiendo, con el chico ese Urameshi,...Oriya tú dale a ese niñato esto- y le da un pequeño frasco- así no despertará ni con una bomba y tú Sensui me ayudarás con Tsuzuki-san... quedó claro?

Los dos asienten y así lo hacen pero... Tatsumi por su lado se despierta porque escucha los ruidos de ellos por la casa, no podía usar sus sombras porque estaban paralizadas por Watari;... por la falta de ruido, escuchaba que se trataba...¿ladrones?

.-_Ah que si serán idiotas!... hay ladrones y no puedo hacer nada, maldita sea!- _piensa el secretario al tratar de desatarse.

Los tres hombres caminaban por la casa pero... los chicos dejaron mal acomodados los cables del modo que; Sensui se tropieza y cae al suelo.

.-MALDITA SEA!

.-SHHHH!- entre Muraki y Oriya lo callan pero,... les asusta ver una sombra bajar las escaleras y se esconden detrás de una maceta, pero ven que se trata de Kuwabara dormido.

.-...ah,...yo pensé que era Santa Claus...- y se regresa dejando dar un gran suspiro a los tres hombres que se acercan a las escaleras.

Al parecer no se da cuenta Oriya que pisa un objeto extraño que parecía ser un patín (de quien...sabe dios XD) y no puede mantener el equilibrio del modo que se va patinando por toda la casa.

Muraki y Sensui tratan de ayudarlo pero no.. éste termina estrellándose en el árbol haciéndolo puré, el sensei muy enojado discute con él.

.-Te dije que tuvieras cuidado!ahhh no sirven para nada! – no hace más que destruir lo que había en su paso por su ira, hasta llama a uno de sus demonios que quema todos los adornos.

.-Muraki, estás destruyendo todo,...!- Sensui por su lado también discute.

El shinigami que estaba en el baño había logrado desatarse y buscaba la manera de romper el conjuro de Watari, sólo escucha la destrucción masiva que tres hombres hacían por no lograr un objetivo.

Al paso de unos minutos, ya no había árbol, ni adornos,... nada... hasta las cartas para el gordito navideño estaban todas chamuscadas; Muraki y los demás miran sorprendidos a lo que lograron.

.-Ups,... mejor vámonos,.. vengo luego por Tsuzuki- y así, los dos hombres lo siguen pero... las sombras del shingiami los detienen.

.-Vaya... visita nocturna? Que agradable pero todos descansan- decía muy serio Tatsumi.

.-Ohh Tatsumi-san, nos has descubierto... ah si, mil disculpas por destruir esto pero.. ya nos vamos, verdad?- mira a Oriya y a Sensui.

.-Ajá... no me digas que venías por Tsuzuki...- eran sus palabras.

.-Eso.. no te importa, bueno... Sensui, Oriya... vámonos, salúdame de mi parte a ese shinigami tan bello, felices fiestas!

Y desaparecen a los ojos de él, éste se sentía furioso porque no solo destruyeron los adornos, también algo de la casa...

Seichiro estaba por regresar a su lugar cuando, ve como encienden la luz y... todos se sorprenden a la masiva destrucción que había.

.-NO PUEDE SER! TODOS NUESTROS ADORNOS!- grita Kuwabara.

.-T.T TANTO TRABAJO QUE NOS COSTÓ!- lloraba Tsuzuki mientras que Kurama revisaba todo, él igual estaba muy molesto.

.-QUIEN HABRÁ SIDO EL MALVADO?- se pregunta Yusuke.

Hasta con esos gritos despiertan a Hisoka y a Hiei,.. Watari se pone a llorar por las luces hechas plástico, Kuwabara mira traumado las cartas hechas cenizas.

.-Y quién habrá hecho todo esto?- pregunta Hisoka, aunque Hiei hace una señal que de seguro fue Tatsumi.

Todos se sorprenden que él estaba afuera... Tatsumi tenía una cara al ver que todos lo miraban con cara de asesinarlo de aglo que él, nunca fue partícipe.

.-Tú fuiste! Eres un malvado!- grita Kuwabara y de ahí le siguen los demás.

.-Ahora si que te pasaste Tatsumi, cómo te atreves a destruirlo todo?- le dice Watari.

.-Sabemos que eres un tacaño pero... ya te pasaste!- Yusuke le dice muy molesto.

Kurama lo mira muy mal, no decía palabra alguna pero con solo verlo, Seichiro entendía que hasta él, hasta su querido Youko, estaba molesto. Tsuzuki por su lado comienza a llorar y Hisoka no hace más que tratar de consolarlo.

.-Pero...si yo no..fui...-trataba de darles una explicación pero nadie le creía-...es que,... Muraki... Oriya... y Sensui...

.-No vengas a meter a Muraki! T.T eres muy malo Tatsumi!- contesta Tsuzuki en un mar de lágrimas...

.-No puedes decir nada al respecto, te agarraron en el acto...- le dice Hiei que no le daba tanta importancia.

.-Demo... Kurama... tú si me crees verdad?

.-...- era la contestación del pelirrojo.

A todos no les quedó de otra que regresarse a dormir y olvidarse ya de una vez de todo... pues gracias a Tatsumi, su fiesta no será ya tan divertida. Tatsumi por su lado se queda solo y ve que Hiei andaba ahí.

.-...oye tú enano,...

.-Sé que fueron esos, pero… nunca te van a creer, siendo tan tacaño como eres… lo dudo- eran sus palabras para irse de ahí.

El pobre Tatsumi ahora si se sentía mal, ni siquiera lo dejaron subir a la parte superior de la casa(léase que, Kuwabara le cerró la puerta en las narices) y tuvo que acomodarse en el sillón; deseaba darles una buena paliza a esos tipos porque por su idea de secuestrar a Tsuzuki, él terminó por pagar los platos rotos.

Llega un nuevo día.. todos se levantan temprano y se preparan para ir a la escuela, ninguno de los presentes le hace caso a Tatsumi, ni siquiera observan que estaba acurrucado en el sillón con algo de frío... hasta Hisoka ni se acerca a él...

Nadie ve que se despierta y hace sus cosas, él por un lado ni hacía caso; trató de dar su versión y si se enojan por una tontería como esos adornos, pues que se aguanten... no todo es posible en la vida, pero... hasta lo dejan solo en casa, bueno... ni tanto, Hiei se queda ahí recostado en el árbol que estaba afuera de la casa.

Ya en la escuela... todos estaban muy apagados por lo ocurrido, en momentos no dejaban de maldecir a Tatsumi por ser un malvado tacaño y destructor de adornos navideños (sobretodo Yusuke y Kuwabara).

Kurama ni quería saber de él,... nunca se imaginó ver esa faceta de Tatsumi, Kurosaki por su lado le daba igual aunque, cuando estaban en el almuerzo se atreve a preguntar algo a sus compañeros, sobretodo a Yusuke.

.-Tan importante es esto?..- pregunta de pronto dejando a Kuwabara extrañado y Kurama ligeramente indiferente.

.-... nos molesta que Tatsumi con tal de evitar gastar, llegara a esos extremos- responde Yusuke mientras come su almuerzo.

.-Yusuke tiene razón,... aunque, m yo comienzo a dudar que fuera él- dice Kurama de pronto, algo que Kuwabara le molesta más.

.-ACASO QUIERES CUBRIRLO? Ahh que eres su novio, no?...- pero no termina de hablar porque recibe un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Yusuke.

.-...es que, la manera en como nos destruyeron todo... no fue a mano y ni con sombras,...

.-A lo mejor fue otra persona y ya lo culpan- comenta Hisoka.

.-Tal vez Hisoka, pero... aún así hay que verlo bien...- le dice el pelirrojo.

Mientras eso ocurría, en la sala de maestros, Watari y Tsuzuki estaban algo conmocionados por ese "comportamiento" del secretario.

.-Nunca imaginé que llegara a esas, no debió hacerlo...- decía Watari.

.-Pues si, pero ya sabes que él, siempre nos amarga estas fiestas de alguna u otra manera- comenta Tsuzuki mientras bebe un poco de café.

.-Así es... pero bueno, mejor veamos ya lo de la cena... al menos que eso sea pasable.

De regreso en la casa, Tatsumi quería buscar una solución a todo eso... caminaba de un lado a otro(ni se inmutó que debía trabajar en la escuela), Hiei solo lo miraba aburrido.

.-_Debo ver como arreglo esto... no soporto verlos enojados...no no..._- decía Tatsumi en su mente hasta que Hiei le dice.

.-Arregla lo que supuestamente destruiste, a lo mejor y con eso te la perdonan.

.-Mmm... buena idea,... en ese caso, ayúdame Hiei- dice de pronto el shinigami.

.-Por qué debería?- pregunta extrañado el koorime y más, porque ve como claramente ese shinigami se acercaba a él.

El secretario lo mira con una cara de... "estarás bien recompensado si me ayudas", algo que Hiei no entendía a la perfección y más, cuando ese hombre coloca sus manos en sus hombros.

.-Ea!... ayúdame y te quedas con Kurama toda la noche de Año Nuevo, te parece... es más, hasta parte de esta celebración estarás con él...-le dice con una extraña sonrisa en sus labios.

.-...hnn- dice Hiei, le agradaba bastante la idea de estar con Kurama pero, tampoco sabía que era eso de "Año Nuevo" pero... le pareció que era una celeberación parecida a la que estaba ya cerca-...acepto, usted se acerca y lo golpeo...quedó claro?

.-...te doy mi palabra- responde con seriedad el shinigami.

De ese modo, Tatsumi se abriga y sale de la casa, Hiei con sus ropas de siempre sale y como si nada, algo que extraña al secretario pero no le dice nada; desde ese momento, los dos se encaminan hacia una extraña visita a las compras...

En la escuela de nuevo, todos ya salían del lugar y se dirigían hacia la casa... los chicos y chicas estaban emocionados a la fiesta que estaría por iniciar aunque,... los Tantei y los shinigami era un caso bastante especial.

.-Qué mal!... y ahora que haremos?... no habrá ya nada...- dice Kuwabara algo deprimido.

.-Bueno... no hay que verlo tan mal, podemos todavía de disfrutar de una deliciosa cena.. la cual el GRAN CHEF DE TODO MEIFU... ASATO TSUZUKI, HARÁ!- y detrás de él aparecen luces de escenario y demás, dejando a los demás... con miedo.

.-...ehm, Tsuzuki... mejor que haga la cena Kurama- musita con un poco de seriedad Hisoka- no te molesta?

Y el chico de ojos esmeraldas y cabellos pelirrojos, asiente con una gota de agua en su cabeza... después de todo, no se puede salvar de no cocinar(léase que... de todos, Kurama es quien mejor cocina... y Tsuzuki,... puede matar hasta el gran Yomi y a Mukuro, con solo un pequeño bocado de su... ejem, comida).

.-T.T es que,... no les gusta lo que cocino?

.-... la verdad...- Yusuke trata de decirle de la mejor manera que no servía para esas cosas, Kuwabara mejor se calla.

.-Ahm... Tsuzuki, verás...- Watari tampoco sabía que decirle.

.-...- por Kurama hay otro silencio total y Hisoka es el único que queda, así que no espera dos veces para decirle su triste verdad.

.-Tsuzuki... tu cocina es... PESIMA

Con esas palabras, el shinigami se queda petrificado, luego se pone pálido, pálido... para luego quebrarse en muchos pedazos; los demás se van y éste los alcanza y comienza a llorar a mares.

.-HISOKA-KUN ES MUY MALO CONMIGO! COCINO CON MUCHO AMOR...!

.-...más bien será,... con amor de matarlos...- dice Kuwabara al oído de Yusuke y éste asiente, Kurama había escuchado algo de eso y sonríe con nerviosismo.

.-Tú querias saberlo no?... pues ahí tienes tu respuesta- le dice directamente el chico al de ojos amatistas pero...

.-Ah por qué haces llorar a Tsuzuki-san?- pregunta una voz varonil desde el fondo.

.-Pero si es ese baka de Muraki- habla Kuwabara mientras se coloca en posición de ataque.

Enfrente de ellos se encontraba Muraki, y a su lado, Oriya con un kimono de color azul rey y del otro lado, Sensui con una gabardina de color negro y guantes de piel.

.-Y ahora que quieren?...- pregunta fastidiado Yusuke pero, mira que Muraki sonríe y coloca su mano en señal de que no hicieran algo.

.-No venimos para pelear, Muraki que desea decirles algo...- responde Sensui con seriedad y cruza sus brazos.

.-Así es,.. ohh Tsuzuki-san, me encataría que estuvieras el día de hoy en mi bella mansión,... serás mi invitado de honor.

A Hisoka no le gustó nada de eso y queda enfrente de Muraki, aún estaba bastante resfriado y tambalea un poco.

.-Ni te atrevas... a tocarlo- dice con seriedad pero el chico tambalea una vez más del modo que Yusuke se acerca a él para ayudarlo.

.-Invitarme a mi?- pregunta el shinigami-.. gomen na sai Muraki pero no puedo aceptar tu invitación.

.-Eso!... y por qué sólo a él?- pregunta rascándose la cabeza el de cabellos zanahoria.

Watari, Kurama y Yusuke suspiran... no entendían como ese Kazuma fuera tan baka que ni siquiera, se podía imaginar a lo que se debía tal invitación. Hisoka se levanta y mira desafiante al sensei.

.-Para que vayan a realizar cosas raras?...nunca- eran sus palabras.

.-Ah Hisoka-kun,… esas cosas los niños no deben de saberlas, ah... es que Tsuzuki-san me incita a realizarle tantas cosas... jejejeje, hasta verlo sufrir me excita a hacerlo mío.

.-...-Tsuzuki ni dice nada, el pobre estaba más intimidado.

Mientras eso ocurría, Tatsumi y Hiei miraban los aparadores de un centro comercial llenos de gente que hacían sus compras a última hora; el koorime al paso de los minutos se sentía cada vez más fastidiado...

.-Vamos,... por aquí no hay tanta gente!- y toma la mano del pobre youkai de ojos de fuego, del modo que solo ve como casi vuela.

.-_Ah kami, por qué me pasan a mi estas cosas?_- se pregunta Hiei y más, cuando Tatsumi le hace entrar a la tienda y ver como podrían arreglar lo que supuestamente hizo.

Así comenzó todo, Tatsumi desesperado buscaba por todos lados los adornos y objetos necesarios que serían usados en esa noche; Hiei no daba crédito al ver a tanta gente reunida en un solo lugar... sólo sentía como el secretario le dejaba las bolsas y se adentraba a otra tienda pero...

Un niño pequeño se acerca a Hiei jalándole de sus ropas mientras lo mira con una cara de gran inocencia:

.-Oye duende, le puedes decír a Santa Claus que no se le olvide mi carrito de control remoto?.

Hiei se queda helado a eso; todos le decían enano o algo por el estilo pero, ¿duende?... deseaba matar en ese instante a ese crío por insultarlo pero, solo ve que Tatsumi le hace la seña que lo siguiera; toma las bolsas y cajas y sale y mira al niño.

.-... no molestes- y sale de esa tienda dejando a un niño llorando porque piensa que nunca obtendrá su regalo.

El secretario mira raro al koorime, y se atreve a preguntarle del por qué estaba hablando con un niño.

.-No hagas caso, lo niños son así... mejor será que sigamos buscando, solo nos faltan... las luces- piensa el secretario en voz alta y Hiei ya lo mira casi fastidiado.

.-...pues que se queden sin nada y ya! Todo esto es una perdedera de tiempo! ver humanos y más humanos es una aberración total!

Los presentes escuchaban con atención las palabras del demonio cansado de ver tantas cosas extrañas para él y que no entendía; Tatsumi no decía palabra alguna y dejaba que todo mundo escuchara lo que pasaba, pero... sabía bien que si no arreglaba el lío, nadie se lo perdonaría... ni siquiera Tsuzuki; el secretario no lo piensa ni dos veces y gracias a una de sus sombras, ataca a Hiei que lo hace caer al suelo.

.-Esto ya no lo hago por el simple hecho de remediar algo que ni hice! Simplemente que ellos se esforzaron mucho en arreglar el lugar, tenían muchas ilusiones... y por una tontería de Muraki y compañía... ah kami,...no podrán disfrutar el día como todos los años...

-Eso a mi me tiene sin cuidado! ESTO ES UNA TONTERÍA!- y Hiei ataca a Tatsumi con su espada.

Ambos seres comienzan a pelear sin importar la gente que estaba su alrededor,... los dos ya estaban al borde de la desesperación. Las sombras atacan a Hiei mientras que Tatsumi trataba de esquivar la espada del koorime pero no se escapaba del todo de los golpes físicos que éste le daba.

No sólo eso ocurría ahí,... en un lugar apartado de la gente, Yusuke hacía uso de su Reigun en contra de Oriya; Kurama usaba sus plantas en contra de Muraki y... Tsuzuki trataba de paralizar a Sensui. Lo que eran Hisoka, Kuwabara y Watari solo observaban el momento; pues una pelea había iniciado por la extraña invitación del sensei a Tsuzuki.

.-Reigun!- grita Yusuke y una gran luz sale de su dedo índice en dirección a Oriya, éste no escapa del todo y saler ligeramente herido pero no duda ni un instante en atacar a Yusuke con su espada.

.-Si que eres un chico muy fastidioso!- le dice Oriya.

Muraki solo sonreía al ver como Kurama usaba su látigo de rosa y éste saltaba para esquivarlo, luego salta edificios y Kurama lo sigue.

.-Es todo?... me esperaba más de ti.

.-...ah, no te escaparás Muraki...es mejor que nos dejes en paz y esto no pasaría!- dice Kurama con una fría miarada en sus ojos esmeraldas.

.-Si claro,.. mejor acabo con ustedes!- coloca su mano y una gran ráfaga de viento frío se forma atacando a Kurama; éste queda atrapado a una pared y su látigo cae al suelo.

El sensei se acerca a él para verlo mejor... después de todo fue fácil y más, cuando toca el rostro de ese kitsune.

.-De verdad que eres un ser hermoso,...lo mejor será que te portes bien y no tendré que manchar tu bello rostro de tu propia sangre- Muraki le dice esas palabras en su oído, lo que nunca se esperó, fue que una semilla comienza a crecer y a enredarlo.

Gracias a eso, Kurama logra escapar y mira con una sonrisa a Muraki, éste se maldecía al caer en una trampa tan obvia como esa.

.-Por algo soy el ladrón del Makai,...

.-Ya me di cuenta de ello, lo tendré en cuenta... creo que esta vez te dejo a ti la victoria, eso si, para la próxima non saldrás vivo de mis manos Kurama- de pronto una tormenta de viento rodea al sensei y desaparece al instante, Kurama cae de rodillas al suelo bastante cansado.

.-...solo deseaba pelear,... no era su intención después de todo llevarse a Tsuzuki- y golpea su mano con un poco de nieve que había ahí- ...solo deseaba probar más nuestras fuerzas!

Tsuzuki miraba fijamente cada movimiento de Sensui, éste hacía exactamente lo mismo... el silencio en ambos estaba presente y solo sus mentes decían las palabras necesarias.

.-No es que esta vez diga que estoy mal de la cabeza pero... algo me dice que es una pelea innecesaria- comenta de pronto Kuwabara.

.-...tienes razón- responde Watari- pues la verdad,... si Muraki deseara llevarse a Tsuzuki con él,.. simple, lo hace con un poco de dulce y él cayó redondito.

.-Cierto,... pero dónde está Muraki?... vi que desapareció junto con Kurama- musita Hisoka y estornuda un poco, ese resfriado aún lo mantenía débil.

Tsuzuki tiene preparado uno de los pergaminos y mira fijamente a Sensui, éste sonreía un poco y en su mano ya tenía una esfera de energía espiritual a punto de ser lanzada.

Así, los dos se atacan al mismo tiempo, Tsuzuki lanza un ataque con fuego, así como Sensui le lanza la esfera usando su pierna. Los dos ataques ya estaban por chocar uno contra otro cuando:

.-Hasta aquí!- Muraki hace acto de aparición y paraliza a ambos- ...ha sido suficiente por hoy, vemos que después de todo están en agradables condiciones para tener más adelante, una batalla digna.

.-Nani?- Hisoka se paraliza al escuchar eso,... pues entendió que ellos solo estaban ahí para probar un poco sus fuerzas.

.-Ya era hora Muraki- le dice Oriya manteniendo su espada en el cuello de Yusuke.

.-Qué?... probaban nuestras...fuerzas?- Yusuke siente en su interior una gran ira porque solo jugaron un poco.

El doctor de ojos plateados deja mover de nuevo al shinigami y a Sensui, éste segundo se molesta por ello, pero no le dice nada.

.-Bueno... mejor será disfruten de este día, puesto que será el último... jejejeje, después de todo, ya tenemos los sellos y la ubicación exacta para obtener a mis nuevas bestias.

.-Eso jamás Muraki!- Tsuzuki trata de atacarlo pero ya había hecho una barrera espiritual el cual hace polvo el ataque de éste.

.-Tsuzuki-san,... nos veremos después,...ah, si... antes de irme,... bonito arreglo que tenían anoche; Oriya... Sensui, retirémonos.

Los dos hombres asienten y de inmediato se van de ahí, dejando al resto sin palabras... pues fue la pelea más extraña que tuvieron en todo ese tiempo; Kurama ya estaba de regreso y ve que sus enemigos, ya dejaron el campo.

.-Mmm no entendí las palabras de Muraki- comenta Tsuzuki pensativo, Kuwabara también se extraña.

.-... ah, no sabía que a ese psicópata le gustaran esas cosas.

.-POR KAMI! POR CULPA DE MURAKI... T.T DEJÉ LAS BOLSAS PARA LA CENA EN EL SUELO Y... LA NIEVE YA LAS CUBRIÓ!- grita Watari y todos lo miran asustados.

.-No no no, vamos vamos... tenemos que encontrarlo!- dice Tsuzuki mientras comienza a desenterrar por doquier en la nieve.

Eso ocurrió porque en el momento que ellos aparecieron comenzó a nevar y para pelear, los shinigami y los Tantei dejaron las bolsas de la comida en el suelo y lentamente, se fueron enterrando en la nieve.

A las afueras del centro comercial, Tatsumi y Hiei seguían peleando... poco a poco destruían cada cosa que se les venía encima; uno estaba desesperado porque sabía las consecuencias si los shinigami no festejan la Navidad y el otro, porque sentía que una estupidez realizar todo eso.

Llega un momento que ambos quedan frente a frente, solo unos pocos centímetros los deja separados y más porque, comienzan a escuchar villancicos por doquier y la nieve era más fuerte.

.-Y esa canción tan rara?...- Hiei trataba de encontrar el punto exacto de donde provenían esas melodías.

.-...villancicos,...Hiei, hagamos paces,... no han de tardar todos en llegar y es mejor que tengamos todo listo cuando lleguen- le dice Tatsumi mientras se acomoda sus ropas.

Luego de unos minutos, Hiei y Tatsumi llegan a casa... notan que no había llegado nadie y eso era un alivio total para el secretario; el koorime saca todas las cosas de las bolsas y cajas y las deja en el suelo.

.-Bueno Hiei, trabajemos...- Tatsumi toma algunos adornos y mira la sala.

.-...pero, por qué haces todo esto? Todos te tachan de tacaño y demás... tan importante es este extraño festejo?- pregunta Hiei, por primera vez ve que Tatsumi sonríe.

.-Todo esto es demasiado material,... pero, de alguna manera llena la felicidad de las personas,... y yo quiero que mis amigos, pasen un momento agradable... por eso quiero que todo esto quede bien adornado, será mi regalo...es más Hiei, no sé si Kurama te lo ha dicho pero...este día, es especial para pasarlo con aquellas personas que más quieres n.n, tanto tú como Hisoka-kun no están muy acostumbrados a ello pero,... verás que saldrá bien todo.

(nota de la autora: ah kami-sama... me ha salido un poco raro esto, Tatsumi se puso bueno!..XD, ahh le llegó el espíritu de la Navidad, y Hiei... pues que más le queda que ayudarlo).

El koorime suspira y ayuda a Tatsumi en lo necesario, no solo ellos dos trabajaban en eso.. también las sombras del secretario adornaban toda la casa; lentamente todo se estaba llenando de luz y colorido, hasta había un arbolito nuevo de Navidad... regalos por doquier, y en la cocina se olía un agradable olor.

Hiei colocaba cada esfera en el árbol, en otros adornos... mientras Tatsumi revisaba si todo iba bien en la cocina(ah si, olvidé mencionar a lo largo del fic que Seiichiro Tatsumi SI sabe cocinar, sólo que le fascina mandar a todo mundo y evitar hacer esas cosas; tan tacaño igual es que, prefiere la comida casera que comprarla...).

Ya era de noche cuando todo estaba listo... la mesa bellamente adornada con manteles, vasos.. todo, la chimenea encendida dando una ambiente tranquilo, las luces brillando de todos colores en el interior y exterior; el secretario miraba eso con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción, Hiei en cambio... estaba en el sofá totalmente agotado.

.-Es más cansado hacer esto que... pelear con miles de demonios,..._-_ musita mientras trata de cerrar sus ojos pero Seiichiro se lo impide mientras lo mira serio.

.-Aún nos falta,... debo decirte que más tarde debemos darles los regalos... pero, debemos hacerlo con lo que compré.

Se queda en silencio total, Hiei hasta traga un poco de saliva al ver lo que había en una caja de color rojo, el secretario mira que por primera vez temblaba... eso era porque lo que iban a realizar, sería... emm, algo arriesgado.

.-..es... necesario?- pregunta casi con miedo, Tatsumi asiente.

.-Si, es parte del plan.

El koorime en ese momento deseaba golpearse contra una pared pero... su sensible oído le dice que los demás ya estaban muy cerca de casa.

Por las calles, todos estaban muy tristes y deprimidos... gracias a la aparición de Muraki se les congeló todo lo que llevaban al grado de ser totalmente inservibles; era definitivo... ellos no estaban aptos en ese momento para tener una tranquila noche de Navidad.

.-T.T por qué a nosotros?- lloraba a mares Tsuzuki, Yusuke tenía su miarada hacia el suelo y Kuwabara deseaba quitarse la vida en cualquier momento,

.-Ya Tsuzuki, veremos que hacemos... pero no llores- Watari trataba de consolarlo mientras lo abrazaba.

.-...no exageren,... todo tiene solución- comenta Hisoka- mientras estemos todos juntos,... se puede celebrar eso aunque no tengamos con que hacerlo.

Yusuke levanta su cara con eso, y abraza a Hisoka... pues después de todo, esa era la mejor manera de pasar esas fiestas.

.-Claro Hisoka!... pero dinos,..porque no te gustan?...- pregunta el chico.

.-...- Tsuzuki se queda pensativo a eso, nunca se lo preguntó.

.-...me hacen recordar a mi familia... y con ello, la odio más...

Kuwabara se queda extrañado, Tsuzuki baja la mirada mientras que Watari no sabe que decir... y Yusuke parece que lo entiende más, pues es de las pocas personas que saben bien de lo que habla Hisoka; Tsuzuki por su lado, no lo evita ni un segundo y lo abraza con mucho cariño, haciendo sonrojar a Kurosaki.

.-Ya no pienses más en ello,... ahora, tu nueva familia somos nosotros... no me gusta verte triste porque recuerdes a esas personas- le dice el shinigami de ojos violetas para luego mirarlo de frente.

.-Jajaja, si... ya somos la nueva familia de Hisoka!- sonríe Watari al mencionarlo-... todos nosotros ahora somos esa familia, y nunca... te vamos a hacer daño.

Yusuke y Kuwabara asienten, aunque eran amigos... a lo largo del tiempo que llevan conviviendo unos con otros, se ha creado un lazo bastante especial; Hisoka se sorprende al escuchar eso, pues recuerda que en otras fechas pasadas, él las pasaba solo mientras Tsuzuki y demás, lo disfrutaban en una celebración magnífica que se daba en el JuOhCho. En ese mismo instante, estaría por pasarlas con las personas que quería.

.-Así que, quiero que estés con nosotros esta noche... por favor Hisoka, me sentiría muy feliz tenerte conmigo hoy- y sonríe el shinigami.

.-Claro, será muy divertido... también me gustaría que estés con nosotros amigo- dice Yusuke bastante alegre.

Kurama se sentía muy alegre por lo que estaba ocurriendo aunque... algo le hace que siga caminando para quedarse asombrado a lo que veían sus ojos.

La casa estaba completamente adornada y llena de luces... todo bellamente arreglado, nunca se lo esperó y corre de regreso a ellos.

.-CHICOS! Miren lo que acaba de pasar! La... casa, está adornada y con muchas cosas!

.-Eh?... Kurama, no hagas esa clase de bromas!- le dice Kazuma,

.-No miento! Vean,... es como si por arte de magia se hiciera realidad!

Todos corren y miran que enfrente de ellos, estaba su casa muy colorida... nunca se imaginaron que eso pudiera ocurrir y saltan de emoción mientras se abrazan y lloran muy contentos. Tsuzuki con una sonrisa de esquina a esquina abre la puerta y... ve que estaba todo completamente oscuro.

.-Ah kami... qué pasó aquí?- se pregunta y los demás entran con cuidado.

.-Afuera muy lindo y aquí dentro demasiado lúgubre- dice Yusuke.

.-Mmmm...y creo que no hay nadie- comenta Hisoka pero casi se tropieza sino fuera que, Kurama lo ayudara.

Watari ve que al fondo había una silueta que estaba parada, hace la señal de que se detuvieran porque.. no sólo era eso, sino que también escuchan una voz muy conocida.

.-Hasta que aparecen, qué son estas horas de llegar?- era una voz severa y seria.

.-...Tatsumi?...- el rubio se extraña- nos tardamos porque nos pasó muchas cosas raras.

.-Si,... Tatsumi, onegai no te enojes...- le pide Kurama.

.-Muraki quiso pasarse de listo,.. pero... por su culpa también nos arruinó la cena que ibamos a hacer!- Tsuzuki trataba de explicarle las cosas pero lo interrumpe el secretario.

.-Lo sé perfectamente... y de seguro que el dinero que gastaron se fue a la basura, verdad?

Con eso, hay un silencio total... Kurama nota que Hiei estaba a lado del shinigami y con algo en sus manos; algo le decía que estaban ocultando esos dos pero mejor, quiere llevarse la sorpresa con el resto.

.-El dinero no crece en los árboles... cuando acabe la misión, tendrán serios problemas con Konoe-san y Koenma-san- y los presentes hacen caras largas con ello-... aún así, creo que después de todo, se merecen algo en este día... Hiei, por favor.

Todos se extrañan a lo que escuchan y más, cuando todo de inmediato se ilumina todo, pues las sombras del secretario lo ocultaron todo: la casa estaba completamente adornada, dándole vida por completo... y Hiei enciende lo que era el arbolito. Los presentes se emocionan al verlo... nunca se esperaron esa sorpresa por parte de Tatsumi.

.-PERO QUE HERMOSO... GRACIAS TATSUMI!- grita de emoción Tsuzuki y abraza a su amigo, éste sonríe tranquilo.

.-Je,..es como... decir que lo siento,... la misión me alteró tanto que, olvidé que nunca dejamos de festejar esto.

.-Y por lo que destruiste anoche?- pregunta Kuwabara muy serio y cruzado de brazos.

.-...yo más bien diría, evitar la destrucción de anoche- interrumpe Hiei.

.-Hiei, tu igual hiciste todo esto?- pregunta Kurama con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios.

El demonio de ojos de fuego asiente con un aire de indiferencia total pero, no se espera que el chico pelirrojo lo abrazara.

.-Ahhh que bella sorpresa me has dado!...

.-...si claro.

.-Mou, por eso te mereces un presente mío!- y de su abrigo saca una pequeña caja, la cual Hiei mira detenidamente.

.-...y esto?

.-Se le llama regalo Hiei, y es un símbolo de lo que siento por ti...- y besa de inmediato al koorime, éste se siente avergonzado de que todos lo vieran pero no duda en corresponder al beso.

Tatsumi estaba más tranquilo... y mira al resto de sus amigos, aclara su garganta y comienza a decir algunas palabras que todos escuchan con atención.

.-Quien sea que haya destruido lo de anoche,... no evita que podamos festejarlo,... tomen esto como un regalo mío, y... disfrutemos de esta noche... amigos,.. feliz Navidad.

Watari se acerca a él y lo abraza, era raro que el secretario se portara de esa manera... y todos no dudaron ni un instante en disfrutar de esa velada.

.-Qué te hizo ser ahora tan flexible- le pregunta el científico.

.-...digamos que, no quería que mis amigos estuvieran deprimidos hoy..- eran sus plabras que las acompañaba una sonrisa.

Hisoka se sentía mucho más tranquilo, observaba como todos disfrutaban de esa celebración; también se sorprendieron al ver una gran banquete, y comenzaron a comer y a disfrutar a lo máximo eso.

El chico de cabellos castaños claros, siente un dulce en su boca cuando Tsuzuki se lo da, éste sonríe muy divertido.

.-Te daría vino pero se te sube y no quiero que te pongas peligroso, jejeje.

.-Ah Tsuzuki!- le grita el chico pero siente los brazos del shinigami a su alrededor.

.-Ya, disfruta de esto... si? será una noche inolvidable.

Y de se modo, todos disfrutaban de esa fiesta... no sólo comieron hasta su límite, sino que bebieron y no dudaron en cantar villancicos; Hiei hasta hace un intento pero no podía hacerlo bien... no faltaba el baile y más porque Tsuzuki fue el animador; como las copas se le subieron un poco comenzó por realizar.. un espectáculo.

.-A bailar se ha dicho! HIP!- y comienza a quitarse la ropa pero... Tatsumi y Watari lo detienen a tiempo y evita hacerlo.

Todos bailaron hasta quedar completamente cansados,...y se quedan dormidos en la sala; Tatsumi por su lado, con mucho cuidado se levanta y mueve un poco a Hiei; pues era la hora para realizar la última parte del plan.

El pobre de Hiei pedía a Kami-sama que no pasara eso pero, el secretario le dio su caja... ambos se fueron a diferentes puntos de la casa para prepararse; no pasó mucho tiempo cuando, Kuwabara abre sus ojos porque escucha unos ruidos.

.-Ah...y ahora que?- y mira que en árbol estaba un hombre gordito, de rojo y barbas blancas-... pero si es Santa!- lo que más le extraña es que a su lado había un enanito.

Gracias al grito de emoción de Kazuma, el resto se despierta y se emocionan porque ya estaba el gordito navideño con una gran bolsa llena de regalos.

.-Jojojojojo... Feliz Navidad a todos, Santa Claus y su ayudante están aquí... jojojo- y el enanito con cara seria mira a todos.

.-Si! es Santa!... n.n- dice emocionado Tsuzuki mientras le salen sus orejitas y manitas de perrito.

.-Yo quiero mi regalo!- le dice Yusuke- pero, mira extrañamente al hombre, su cara se le hace familiar...

.-Oye Santa, que enanito tan más serio tienes!- le dice Watari- acaso está enojado? O.o

Pero el enanito mira con ganas de asesinar al científico y luego a Kuwabara porque decía que hasta con Santa, existían los seres con un patético carácter como lo tiene Hiei.

.-Traigo regalos para todos ustedes, puesto que se han portado muy bien! Jo jo jo jo- dice Santa y todos se acercan él cuando abre su saco.

.-Ahhh, como me gustaría que Tatsumi estuviera aquí!- dice Tsuzuki muy contento-... ne Hisoka?

.-...supongo- el chico por su lado ya se había dado cuenta de lo que ocurría pero, el gordito navideño le guiñe su ojo diciendo que todo era un secreto.

Kurama por su lado, también se había dado cuenta y más... porque le daba un poco de risa ver al 'enanito' con ropas demasiado coloridas y mejillas sonrojadas, así como la ausencia de una espada muy conocida para él.

.-Jojojojo... Feliz Navidad a todos!... vamos amiguito, tenemos muchos regalos aún por entregar- dice el gordito y hace una seña al enanito para que lo siguiera pero, no se espera que entre Kuwabara, Yusuke y el shinigami de ojos amatistas le pusieran enfrente, unos dulces.

.-No se vayan no sin antes de probar estos dulces!- dicen los tres.

.-...que hice yo solito!- termina la frase Tsuzuki y con eso, paraliza tanto al gordito... como al enanito.

Ninguno de los dos pensó en ese... pequeño detalle, al grado que miraban con miedo lo que tenían enfrente suyo, Yusuke le coloca un dulce en la boca del enanito y Kuwabara en el del gordito; Tsuzuki miraba todo con una bella sonrisa.

.-Verdad que están ricos?- pregunta Watari- además yo les puse un ingrediente para que no se cansen tan rápido en su camino.

.-...pobres- musita en silencio Hisoka y Kurama siente igual, pues ya sa habían dado cuenta que estaban.. envenando a los pobres.

Santa Claus y su ayudante tenían todavía el dulce en sus bocas pero, no se esperaban que entre los chicos, les dieran en la boca los otros dulces del modo que, tuvieron que comérselos.

Por la mente de ellos, suplicaban a Dios que salieran vivos, hasta que el gordito escupe algunos dulces y trata de calmarse.

.-Ya... son... muy buenos niños, es mejor que nos vayamos... ne amiguito?- mira a Hiei que se estaba mareando un poco.

.-...hai...

.-Ah, y queríamos que se quedara un poco más- replica Urameshi.

.-Lo siento niños, .. la noche es corta y debemos entregar todavía muchos regalos... jojojojo- por dentro ya deseaba irse, puesto que su vida estaba corriendo peligro.

Todos se despiden de ellos dos y ven como se iban por la chimenea, le dicen adios y se esperan hasta que no se ven...

.-Por qué no abrimos los regalos?- pregunta Kurama, aunque estaba nervioso por el bienestar de su demonio.

.-Siii vamos a abrirlos!- grita Yusuke.

.-Aja...- Hisoka miraba con detenimiento sus regalos.

De ese modo, todos lo hicieron así, abrieron sus regalos y se sintieron muy emocionados; todos regalos habían sido cosas que a ellos les gustaba bastante o que más deseaban... y arriba de la chimenea, Tatsumi y Hiei estaban desesperados por lo que habían consumido.

.-Madito Tatsumi! Esto no estaba planeado!- decía Hiei aún con sus botitas de duende.

.-Lo sé Hiei!... nunca me imaginé que ellos, cocinaran dulces! T.T no me quiero morir aún...

.-Corrección, yo no me quiero morir, puesto que TU, estás muerto ya!- le grita el koorime, mientras le jala la barba.

.-Ahhh kami-sama... su me muero no podré dar la cara al jefe!

Eso, deja con curiosidad a Hiei y se acerca a él; despues de todo, no sabía de donde sacó tanto dinero para gastarlo en un festejo como ese, así que...

.-De donde sacaste tanto dinero, si dices que el presupuesto de esta misión es una miseria.

.-...ah...verás...- y se acerca al oído del koorime y comienza a explicarle, al instante el demonio de ojos de fuego se queda petrificado.

.-AH NO PUEDE SER!

En el interior de la casa, todos se sentían muy felices.. se les hacía raro que el koorime y el secretario no estuvieran presentes.

.-Que lindo fue todo esto pero... de donde habrá sacado tanto para realizarlo, Tatsumi es un tacaño de primera- comenta Yusuke mientras come algunos chocolates.

.-Ni idea... el caso que me divertí mucho- responde Tsuzuki.

.-Que más da,... el chiste era divertirse... el dinero es lo de menos.

El pelirrojo y Hisoka se miran mutuamente, por alguna extraña razón se imaginaron que podría tener eso... graves consecuencias, pero sonríen y disfrutan de sus regalos.

Mientras eso ocurría, Sensui, Oriya y Muraki... se encontraban en la mansión de éste último, parece que ellos igual disfrutan de esa celebración; su casa estaba llena de adornos y demás cosas...

.-Y qué harás esta noche después de todo Muraki?- pregunta Oriya con una copa de champagne.

.-Ajá.. hoy no está nevando tanto- cometna Sensui mientras mira por la venta.

.-Pues que creen... tratar de obtener a Tsuzuki para mi solito!- responde Muraki mientras toma de un sorbo su bebida...

_Al día siguiente, en el JuOhCho... _

Se escucha por todo el edificio la voz de un jefe Konoe hecho furia total... llamó de imediato a Tatsumi y Hiei, no tuvo de otra que acompañarlo.

.-SEIICHIRO TATSUMI, COMO FUISTE CAPAZ DE UTILIZAR PARA LA FIESTA DE NAVIDAD... TODO EL PRESUPUESTO QUE SE TENÍA PREVISTO PARA EL AÑO ENTRANTE?- gritaba furioso su jefe.

El secretario y Hiei tenían su cabeza hacia el suelo, puesto que por un capricho de los demás... el JuOhCho se quedó práctiamente en quiebra.

.-Y tu Hiei, Koenma-san dijo que no dabas problemas.. .y mírate! Has quedado igual de endeudado como Tatsumi!... ah kami-sama!... me extraña de ustedes! Sobretodo de usted Tatsumi.

.-...haremos todo lo necesario para pagar lo que se gastó jefe- dice Tatsumi bastante apenado.

.-Claro que si! PAGARÁN TODO, HASTA QUEDAMOS DE NUEVO CON LA DEUDA QUE SE TENÍA A MUKURO-SAN Y YOMI-SAN! Así que Hiei, trabajo extra con ella! Y tú Tatsumi con Yomi-san...

.-Nani? Pero esa deuda fue de Tsuzuki!- responde el secretario.

.-PERO CON EL PRESUPUESTO QUE USTEDES SE GASTARON...SE IBA A PAGAR... PERO NO SOLO ESO, TAMBIÉN LAS OTRAS COSAS QUE SE TENÍAN PREVISTAS! SIN SUELDO HASTA QUE PAGUEN!

Y se escucha un grito de terror por todo el lugar, aunque no pasó mucho que Konoe saca de su oficina a ambos.

.-Definitivo...la próxima, obligo a Muraki que pague todo- dice a regañadientes Tatsumi.

.-Y yo no vuelvo a ayudar... te mataré Tatsumi!- le dice Hiei molesto.

Los dos estaban por agarrarse a golpes cuando,... un terrible dolor de estómago los ataca y se debilitan; quedaron endeudados hasta el cuello y... un dolor del estómago que los llevó a los sanitarios por un buen rato, gracias a esos dulces.

Y todos muy felices pasaron la Navidad...

**Fin**

Ah kami... espero que les haya gustado, debo decir que prácticamente Hiei y Tatsumi fueron losprotagonistas de este especial de Navidad XD,... pues tenía que ser una de las parejas disparejas de Sakura no Tsuki, no?... y bueno, aquí nuestros enemigos Muraki, Oriya y Sensui no fueron tan malos... más bien como que molestaron a los demás porque no tenían otra cosa que hacer Xd... en fin.

A todos les deseo lo mejor en este día... y la pasen de maravilla con todos los seres queridos, este cuento tiene cosas bastante materialistas pero, Tatsumi por su lado, quería ver contentos a todos sus amigos y que pasaran una grata convivencia... aunque yo me pongo a pensar en que si realmente fue necesario que él y Hiei se endeudaran tanto pero bueno, eso se los dejo a su libre pensamiento n.nU.

Tatsumi-... y gracias a esto, acabo de entrar a la lista negra como Tsuzuki con sus deudas!

Hiei-... aja, y yo que todavía debo algunas cosas -.-UUUU

Kurama- pero muchas gracias! todo fue muy agradable.

Tsuzuki- claro que si!

n.n oh chicos... y los demás?

Hisoka- los demás por ahí ya festejando Bunny-san... es momento de irnos.

non oh claro! y bueno todos nosotros les agradecemos su apoyo al fic (con sus reviews y por el simple hecho de leerlo)y esperamos verlos en la siguiente actualización! esto fue nuestro capítulo especial navideño!

Todos- FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO 2006! TE DESEA SAKURA NO TSUKI!

n.n ahora si, nos vamos!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny Saito n.n


	35. Liberación, el poder de Roshi

**Capítulo 33: liberación, el poder de Roshi**

En el cementerio de bestias, Kurama tenía un mal presentimiento el cual hace que su mirada se vea afligida, algo que se percata Tatsumi de ello.

.-Todo saldrá bien Kurama, mejor sigamos nuestro camino.

Y sólo asiente el chico de ojos esmeraldas y cabellos de fuego, el resto no decía palabra alguna y seguían su camino.

Todos estaban reunidos en ese lugar, pero no sabían lo que les esperaba... solo deseaban encontrar lo más rápido posible a Muraki y acabar con él.

.-...ah kami- Hisoka cae de rodillas al suelo, mientras se abraza a si mismo- Yusuke y Tsuzuki se acercan a él, pues les asusta su estado.

.-Hisoka, estás bien?- pregunta Urameshi.

.-...solo, un poco débil..

El de ojos amatistas sonríe un poco y acaricia el cabello de Hisoka, al resto le dice que son tan fuertes las presencias y emociones que hay en el ambiente que, para el chico era demasiado y lo debilitan bastante.

.-Tampoco podemos dejar a Hisoka-kun aquí,...- comenta Tatsumi.

.-No.. importa, puedo soportarlo...- eran las palabras del joven shinigami.

.-Hisoka... – Kurama habla y el chico de cabellos claros lo mira fijamente- mejor quédate aquí,... es más Yusuke, tú quédate con él... te acostumbrarás a este ambiente en cuestión de minutos y cuando te sientas mejor, nos alcanzan.

.-Kurama tiene razón...- musita Tsuzuki pero el chico Kurosaki se molesta.

.-NO! iré con ustedes!- Yusuke lo detiene.

.-Hazle caso... los alcanzaremos n.n

Y no pasó mucho cuando Hisoka y Yusuke se quedan ahí, el resto sigue su camino para adentrarse más a ese extraño cementerio.

.-...yo quería ir, siempre pasa esto!- Hisoka se encontraba bastante molesto pero Yusuke lo tranquiliza al sonreírle.

.-Estarás bien,...mejor nos ponemos a ver la hermosa vegetación!

Hisoka mira lo que había de vegetación, no había nada interesante... y solo suspira para tranquilizarse y acostumbrarse a ese ambiente; Yusuke mira a la nada y se acomoda.

Por otro lado, Muraki y los demás ya estaban en los pilares donde se encuentran los demonios que desean liberar; Sensui por su lado se sentía bastante extraño, pues era la primera vez que estaba en ese lugar… la presencia oscura era demasiado fuerte.

.-Y ahora que harás Muraki?- le pregunta de pronto Oriya mientras tiene cargando a Hiei que se encontraba sin conocimiento, el lobo lo deja en el suelo y se acerca al sensei.

.-…quiero jugar de una buena vez, Sensui… qué te pasa? Pareces afectado al ambiente de este lugar.

.-No es nada- responde de pronto y mira al koorime, seguía en el mismo estado.

En ese instante, Sensui saja de una caja los cuatro sellos que robaron tiempo atrás, brillaban con gran intensidad y Muraki los toma, pues era necesario colocarlos en los respectos pilares para que de ese modo, pueda activarse el conjuro necesario y liberarlos… ya sea todos al mismo tiempo o, uno por uno.

De ese modo, el doctor coloca los sellos en su lugar correspondiente y éstos brillan un poco… Sensui miraba todo con atención, no se imaginaba que Muraki, después de todo, fuera un hombre realmente fuerte.

.-Y qué será de Hiei?- responde de pronto- a como lo tienes de seguro que lo usarás, verdad?

.-Ahhh, si, si, si, si… Hiei nos ayudará, claro… a su debido instante- responde Muraki- sólo que por ahora es mejor que esté descansando.

.-Nunca cambias Muraki- sonríe Oriya divertido.

.-Bueno… lo mejor será que liberemos al primero- comenta Muraki ansioso.

Así sería, su objetivo era más claro… pues deseaban acabar con los estorbos que no les dejaban en paz; así que Muraki se prepara y comienza a decir un extraño conjuro que obtuvo del mismo Hiei, pues él, después de todo sabía todo sobre esos demonios, pero gracias a la hipnosis de Muraki, no pudo resistirse y le dijo todo… o, casi todo.

Cerca de ahí, Watari y Kuwabara corrían por ahí, se habían retrasado bastante y no podían encontrar al resto… el de ojos pequeños por su lado, se sentía fastidiado de no saber del resto de sus compañeros.

.-Tranquilo Kazuma, no debemos estar lejos… es más, ya puedo sentir la presencia de Muraki, no la sientes tú?

Pero, cual va siendo la sorpresa para el científico que su respuesta era no, estaba algo confundido de encontrar tanta presencia peligrosa.

.-…Me confundo!... pero…. KYAAAAA!- siente como la tierra se abre y está a punto de caerse, Watari sin pensarlo corre y logra atraparlo a tiempo con su mano.

.-Kazuma, estás bien?

.-Cómo quieres que esté bien si CASI CAIGO A UN PRECIPICIO!

La tierra estaba temblando y en algunas partes, se abría… era como si se estuviera anunciando algo; en el cementerio, los presentes sentían una gran ventisca que estaba por llevárselos.

.-Kami! Qué es esto?- decía Tsuzuki intentando soportar.

.-…parece que los han liberado…- musita Itsuki dejando a todos sorprendidos.

Tatsumi por lado su siente lo mismo, Kurama y el shinigami de ojos amatistas no saben que decir; observan que el viento que se estaba creando se dirigía a una sola dirección, el pelirrojo siente una descarga que lo hace irse de inmediato.

.-Kurama! Espera!- Tsuzuki va detrás de él… el secretario sólo se queda callado pero ve que Itsuki los sigue, tal vez, encontrarían así a Muraki.

El kitsune había sentido la débil presencia de Hiei, eso lo deja un poco nervioso… puesto que en su interior algo sentía, así como un ligero deseo de verlo bien no lo dejaba en paz. El de ojos amatistas logra alcanzarlo y queda enfrente de él.

.-Kurama, a dónde nos llevas?

.-Puedo sentirlo, el peligro se avecina… vayamos ya!

Y sigue su camino, Asato se queda callado y mira que Tatsumi estaba más serio… así que se acerca a él para saber que le pasaba.

.-… déjalo Tsuzuki, creo que sabe lo que hace- responde seriamente.

.-Tatsumi…- musita el chico y el demonio de cabellos verdes llama a los shinigami.

.-Vamos, o nos dejarán solos…- comenta Itsuki sin importarle lo que estaba ocurriendo.

En lo que era el sitio, la ventisca se estaba acumulando y los hombres lo observaban con curiosidad; lentamente el aire se estaba materializando hasta dar la forma de un dragón de ocho cabezas de color azul rey, sus alas eran grandes y su mirada… sus ojos como la misma sangre, con hambre de inocentes.

.-…pero… si es el dragón Roshi,…- Oriya habla muy sorprendido, Sensui no lo estaba tanto y…

.-Hermoso demonio debo decirlo- comenta Muraki.

.-_Quien osó con llamar al dragón del viento… al poderoso Roshi?_- eran las preguntas de una voz muy lúgubre y fría, el demonio los miraba de manera amenazadora.

Muraki da un paso hacia delante y mira serio al demonio; era importante no mostrar miedo alguno, puesto que esos seres podían olerlo y con ello, decidían si atacan o no a su víctima o a su propio dueño.

.-Muraki Katsutala, realmente eres un ser poderoso… y yo fui quien te liberó gran Roshi.

.-…_un humano,… interesante…_

.-Deseo que acabes con esos estorbos que están por estos alrededores- y de sus ropas saca una fotografía, eran de dos chicos y el demonio se saborea a lo que le espera.

No pasó mucho cuando el dragón de ocho cabezas se leva por los cielos y se va de ahí; Sensui observa que se trataba de dos jóvenes pero, hay algo que no le gustó nada.

.-Y por qué él? Yo deseo acabarlo con MIS propias manos!

.-…- Oriya en ese momento era sólo un espectador.

.-Porque será más fácil,… creo que te conviene pelear con el hermoso Tsuzuki-san…y Hiei…- fija sus plateados ojos hacia el cuerpo de Hiei que yacía sin conocimiento en el suelo- deseaba tomarme las molestias con el chiquillo pero no… así está bien.

Mientras tanto, Kurama, Tsuzuki, Tatsumi e Itsuki estaban más cerca de donde se encontraba el enemigo; lo que no saben era que ya el sensei había preparado algunas sorpresas para ellos.

.-Hay que tener cuidado, si Muraki ha pasado por aquí… posiblemente nos tenga algo preparado- Tsuzuki saca de su gabardina unos pergaminos.

Tatsumi sólo se acomoda sus gafas y una neblina de color negro se forma a su alrededor, estaba preparando a sus sombras, Itsuki solo tenía sus brazos cruzados y Kurama, con su látigo rosa.

El silencio de ese instante era demasiado, ninguno de ellos hacía movimiento alguno… hasta que, sienten una ventisca que los tira a todos. Itsuki es quien se mantiene de pié y se queda helado, pues lo que había pasado sobre ellos, se trataba de ese dragón legendario.

.-Qué?...

.-Muraki bien que se las ingenia todas- responde Tatsumi y ayuda a levantar a sus amigos.

.-Pero... por qué no nos atacó?- pregunta Tsuzuki.

.-Qué mas da! Ya siento el olor de ese humano- al demonio de ojos dorados.

.-… posiblemente,…- Kurama se queda pensativo, como si tratara de saber a donde iría.

En ese instante, Tsuzuki se da cuenta de las cosas… intenta irse pero le era demasiado tarde, puesto que siente la insignia de Muraki debajo de él que lo paraliza, unas cuantas descargas lo hacen caer y no puede levantarse por su cuenta.

.-Tsuzuki!- grita Tatsumi y estaba por salvar al shinigami cuando… fija su vista como claramente Kurama también caía en la trampa.

.-Pero… donde está?- Itsuki trataba de buscar quien era el causante pero, no le queda de otra que estar detrás del secretario.

Tatsumi observa como Kurama era rodeado por una ligera niebla que le hace perder el conocimiento, deja caer su látigo de rosa y cae al suelo.

Por otro lado, Hisoka ya se había acostumbrado casi al ambiente… pues su cabeza no le dolía tanto como antes; Yusuke seguía mirando el 'fabuloso' panorama que se me mostraba.

.-Ya te sientes bien?- le pregunta dándole la espalda y Hisoka responde:

.-Hai…. Mejor,… tenía mucho que estaba en esta clase de ambientes, vayamos con Tsuzuki y los demás.

Yusuke asiente y comienza a caminar, Hisoka va detrás de él unos cuantos centímetros pero… al instante se detiene, siente como alguien se acercaba; especialmente a ellos.

.-Yusuke… quítate de ahí.

.-Eh? Qué te pasa Hisoka?- pregunta extrañado, no se da cuenta que un ser de gran tamaño se estaba acercando a ellos y preparaba un ataque.

.-Yusuke! Cuidado!- le grita por segunda ocasión.

Para ese momento, Yusuke fija su vista y ve ocho cabezas, las cuales lo atacan con su viento y sale volando; Hisoka se paraliza al ver al demonio que tenía ante sus ojos; observa claramente como ese demonio iba por Urameshi y así, Hisoka no lo permitiría.

.-Eso nunca!- desaparece y reaparece, enfrente de Yusuke que estaba en lo que quedó de algunos árboles; junta sus manos y crea una barrera espiritual que detiene por unos segundos al dragón de ocho cabezas.

.-… ah, mi cabeza…- Yusuke estaba volviendo en si y ve como Hisoka trataba de detener por más tiempo al dragón aunque…

Roshi, como así se nombraba ese ser, de sus muchas cabezas, una se prepara para un ataque y así lo hace; eso le da pocas oportunidades para que Hisoka reacionara aunque, Yusuke deshace ese ataque con un Reigun.

Ambos ataques chocan y crean una gran explosión, los dos chicos salen rodando y tragando algo de ese humo que los hace toser un poco.

.-…estás bien,.. Yusuke?- pregunta Hisoka.

.-Descuida, uno se acostumbra… y tú?

.-Pues…- y mira su brazo que estaba herido, aunque para la sorpresa de Yusuke, éste se regenera en cuestión de segundos.

El dragón los mira de forma fulminante,… nunca se imaginó que esos chicos salieran bien de su primer ataque; ellos por su parte, no entendían que pasaba.

.-_Como pudieron escapar?_- dice el dragón.

.-Keh! No somos unos chiquillos!- habla Yusuke en plan de desafío total-…Hisoka, no será de esos demonios que Muraki supuestamente no debía despertar?

.-…o.o,… eh,…. Si… ¬¬, ahh kami! Debemos de acabar con él entonces!

.-_No hagan reír al gran Roshi,… unos niñitos como ustedes no podrán conmigo!_- y ataca por segunda ocasión.

En ese ataque, Yusuke escapa saltando mientras Hisoka desaparece y aparece a lo alto del dragón pero… el poder que había por el alrededor lo hace caer.

.-Hisoka!- Yusuke se asusta y corre para alcanzarlo pero, cae encima de él; los dos solo observan como el dragón se burlaba de ellos.

.-_Jajajaja,… los mataré en un segundo,…_

.-Ah si?... quiero verlo! REIGUN!- y Yusuke ataca pero, una de las cabezas lo golpea y es herido en su pierna.

Kurosaki se estaba reponiendo y mira la escena, él tampoco se lo piensa y corre para atacarlo… golpea de forma asombrosa algunas de las cabezas del animal pero… casi eran unas cosquillas para él; así que no pasa mucho cuando una de éstas, lo muerde casi todo.

.-Hisoka…. Hisoka!- Yusuke estaba aterrado a lo que veían sus ojos, no quería que su amigo no lograra salir, así que se concentra y aumenta su energía espiritual pero… logra detenerse a lo que ve.

El chico logra escapar y cae al suelo escupiendo de su propio carmín, Urameshi corre tras él para ver sus heridas y nota que poco a poco se cerraban; para ese momento, la camisa del chico estaba hecha trizas y con ello… Yusuke descubre algo: el cuerpo de Hisoka, a pesar de que estaba herido y con algo de sangre, se apreciaban bien unas extrañas marcas en su pecho y en sus brazos.

.-…déjame… te matará,… si estás… aquí- le dice Kurosaki cubriéndose, detestaba por completo que vieran esas malditas marcas, producidas por ese hombre que lo maldijo en esa noche de Luna Roja.

.-Hisoka…- Yusuke no recordó haberlas visto con anterioridad pero, no dejaría que a Hisoka le pasara algo peor así que, salta lo más alto que puede y usa otro Reigun.

Con su poder, corta una de las cabezas del dragón y lo golpea pero… siente como era lanzado hacia un torbellino de viento que levantaba demasiado polvo; el dragón no se dejaría vencer tan fácil, había perdido una de sus cabezas… no dejará que otra se le pierda.

La pelea con ese dragón era muy fuerte, Hisoka se maldecía por no ser poderoso como lo deseaba… observa como Yusuke no podía respirar bien en ese torbellino.

.-…arg…no… -Yusuke sentía que le llenaban de tierra su interior, así como la falta de aire lo hacía un poco vulnerable.

.-…Yusu…ke…- Hisoka, no sabía que hacer… a pesar de que sus heridas estaban casi cerradas, pensaba en que hacer; un arma no podía usar,… lo único que le queda era- **_ReiBaku_**- musitan sus palabras.

Se levanta con un poco de dificultad y junta sus manos, cierra sus ojos y comienza a concentrarse para realizar ese conjuro:

.-_No permitiré que te pase algo,…Yusuke,… no sabes cuanto agradezco que me soportes,… ahora, me toca a mi ayudarte_- piensa el chico antes de iniciar con el conjuro- Hei, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Sen… ReiBaku!

Se crea una gran esfera a la cual, Roshi no tiene escapatoria alguna; una especie de barrera le evita moverse: el ReiBaku paraliza al enemigo, encerrándolo en una esfera y es herido dentro de ella… Hisoka, ya lo había usado una ocasión pero era un conjuro bastante peligroso.

.-_NO…arg!...estú… pido… chiquillo…_-decía el dragón moviéndose de un lado a otro, pero eso le da oportunidad a Hisoka para salvar a Yusuke de ese torbellino.

No pasó mucho cuando el conjuro se rompe por el poder de Roshi; Hisoka se molesta pero revisa si Yusuke estaba del todo bien.

.-Puagh!...cof, cof,… descuida, solo tragué demasiada tierra…puagh!- se decía Yusuke sonriéndole y escupiendo, eso hace sentir mejor al chico aunque nota que ya los dos… solo tenían sus pantalones.

.-_Creías que con eso me destruirían?... yo fui creado por la diosa de diosas, su poder es mínimo con el mío!- _y vuelve a atacar, en ese momento Hisoka queda enfrente de Yusuke pero, siente como las garras de ese animal se enterraban en la espalda de Kurosaki; gritaba de dolor pero no soltaba al líder de los Tantei.

.-Hisoka!- Yusuke miraba un poco aterrado al estado de él, pero Hisoka sólo sonríe.

.-…en un…rato estaré bien…- y su cuerpo de nuevo se manchaba de su sangre, así como el cuerpo de Yusuke.

Urameshi estaba más que fúrico, no iba a permitir que un ser como Roshi, acabara con ellos y más... porque, Hisoka no se movía en ese momento. El poder espiritual del chico se había liberado, el aura de Yusuke era dorada, daría con todo a ese ser… aunque se arriesgara la vida.

.-…_Yusuke,... podemos acabarlo los dos, usa el ReiBaku de nuevo, no se ha dado cuenta pero… está herido_- escucha la voz de Hisoka desde su mente, se estaba comunicando con él.

.-_Hisoka,… pero… cómo?_

.-_Sincronicemos nuestras mentes de nuevo… como esa vez, cuando me salvaste de mi propia oscuridad…vamos! Casi no hay tiempo!_

Y asiente Yusuke, se concentra y entrelaza sus manos con las de Hisoka para lograrlo…es como decir que Hisoka entrara en el cuerpo de Yusuke; no tardó mucho que ambos estuvieran conectados y el Tantei se levantara y a su lado estuviera Hisoka (que parece que sigue sin conocimiento).

.-_Ahh, los mataré de un solo ataque_- comenta el dragón preparándose y observa la mirada del Tantei, era desafiante y fría, mostrando que Hisoka igual estaba preparado.

.-**Este será el último ataque…**Yusuke, con las indicaciones de Hisoka, junta sus manos y cierra sus ojos para realizar el conjuro, pero… no solo es él, Hisoka dentro de su cuerpo se lo dicta y él lo repite; ambos acabarían con él al mismo tiempo-… **Hei, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Sen… REIBAKU!**

Al decir eso, ambos unen su poder en ese conjuro… del modo que aparece una esfera mucho más poderosa y envuelve al dragón; éste no podía moverse y unas descargas lo herían lentamente.

.-**Regresa a tu lugar de origen,… Roshi…ryuu!**- Yusuke mueve de tal manera sus manos (bajo el control de Hisoka) que, hace más poderosa la esfera que envolvía al demonio; éste sentía como se disolvía su cuerpo lentamente, no se imaginó que fuera derrotado por esos chicos.

.-…_malditos…kyaaa!_- y se destruye por completo, eso genera una explosión que se escucha por todo el cementerio de bestias.

El sello correspondiente al viento se cuartea, Sensui imagina que después de todo… han acabado con uno de ellos; junto con ello… unos ojos de fuego, una mirada totalmente perdida se abrían.

El pequeño demonio con un tercer ojo en su frente, ya estaba listo… se encamina hacia el punto donde Muraki hacía acto de presencia; Shinobu y Oriya lo observan.

.-Esto se acaba de poner interesante- musita Sensui y no hace más que seguirlo, Oriya lo detiene pero no le hace caso.

.-…maldito Sensui, que te regresen de donde saliste lo más pronto posible,…jejeje- sonríe mientras observa como el antiguo enemigo de los Tantei seguía a la mejor pieza de ajedrez que tenía Muraki.

El científico y Kuwabara habían visto la explosión, ambos ya estaban en la entrada del cementerio de bestias; ambos se miran y deciden que era entrar lo antes posible… pues esa explosión los deja demasiado preocupados, aparte de que deben reunirse con el resto de sus amigos.

Una zona quedó devastada por completo… pero, dos chicos salieron con vida de ese fatal ataque, los dos abrazados, como si se protegieran; después de todo, estaban vivos…. Yusuke y Hisoka, salieron victoriosos…

**Fin del capítulo XXXIV**

Ah kami! Qué les pareció la pelea?... han destruido a uno de los demonios que ya liberó Muraki, qué pasará? Hiei por su lado hará algo, que podrá ser? Será capaz de matar a sus propios amigos o a Kurama?... en nuestro próximo capítulo veremos un duelo más… Tatsumi vs. Hiei,… quién ganará? Así como la decisión de…

Yusuke- hagan sus apuestas! El premio es gordo así que… ANÍMENSE A ENTRARLE!

Hisoka- -.-U baka….

¬¬ Yusuke! No hagas eso, ni siquiera me dejas acabar!...-.-U ah kami, con él… pero bueno; ya estamos en la última parte de esta historia y pronto veremos si los shinigami y tantei logran su misión… ya lo vimos con Hisoka y Yusuke acabando con uno de los cuatro demonios.

Eso si, de estos demonios que se estuvieron mencionando a lo largo de la historia, solo dos saldrán… uno de ellos fue Roshi y habrá otro más ya muy pronto pero bueno, no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo de Sakura no Tsuki!

Ahm… ahora vamos con las notitas:

**ReiBaku:** es un conjuro (si se le puede nombrar así) que Hisoka usó en una ocasión (ya sea en el manga o en el ánime) para detener a un Tsuzuki poseído por un demonio; a como lo explican ambas versiones, es un conjuro bastante restringido… puesto que Kurosaki tuvo que pedir autorización al propio jefe Konoe pero, aquí… Hisoka lo utiliza sin permiso alguno y hasta Yusuke le ayuda. Si son buenos observadores, esa partecita es parecida a una de Tsuzuki y Hisoka, sólo que el de amatistas, es quien toma control del cuerpo de Hisoka. Coloqué unos diálogos en negritas para aparentar que Hisoka y Yusuke hablaban al mismo tiempo.

Y bueno, es todo… n.n mou, por esta ocasión no responde reviews pero aquí Yusuke y Hisoka estarán presentes para la siguiente actualización y los responderán con gusto. Eso si, a todos les agradecemos por su apoyo al fic! GRACIAS, GRACIAS! Si no fuera por ustedes, esta historia no llegaría hasta donde ha llegado!

Yusuke- T.T hoy que tenía ganas de leer!

Hisoka- -.- si Bunny lo dice, debemos de acatar sus órdenes.

Yusuke- pues ya que u.u

n.nU en fin, nos vemos en la siguiente actualización de este fic…!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny n.n

(P. D. -… en la próxima actualización… Yusuke y Hisoka XD)


	36. Sentimientos encontrados

Capítulo 34: sentimientos encontrados: Hiei vs. Tatsumi 

En una zona del cementerio de bestias, yacían en el suelo varias personas… sobretodo un pelirrojo de ojos esmeraldas; sus ojos se abren lentamente y lo único que ve, es a un hombre de ropas blancas.

.-No imaginé que cayerán rápido en mis redes…-dice con seriedad ese hombre de cabellos de plata.

Todos habían caído en una simple trampa de Muraki, no sabían como fue que el doctor ya estuviera en esa zona y solo los esperaba.

Tsuzuki a duras penas y se podía mover, el hechizo que lo mantenía prisionero era demasiado poderoso; Tatsumi e Itsuki también estaban sin conocimiento pero… lentamente se despertaban.

.-…arg,… no puede ser…- Itsuki se sentía un poco mareado, el secretario deseaba aniquilar en ese momento a Muraki.

.-Muraki… te estás ganando el peor de los cas…tigos…- le dice Tsuzuki muy serio, algo que el sensei se lo toma en risa.

.-Ah… yo me sentiré honrado si eres tú quien lo haga…- comenta Muraki en un tono ligeramente divertido.

Kurama intenta atacar a Muraki pero todavía se sentía algo mareado por lo que inhaló… había sentido el poder de Yusuke y de Hisoka, deseaba que ellos estuvieran bien.

.-Ah kami,… no me puedo divertir mucho porque no aguantan nada, bueno creo que será mejor que los acabe de una vez.

.-…jamás!- Tatsumi golpea el suelo con su mano y sus sombras corren hacia Muraki, el cual envuelven- yo te mataré…

.-Tatsumi!- Tsuzuki trata de destruir el hechizo pero le era casi imposible, Itsuki intenaba moverse pero le costaba trabajo también.

Tatsumi ordena a sus sombras que envolvieran con más fuerza a Muraki; éste no sentía dolor alguno… cierra sus ojos y se concentra para hacerlas polvo; salta y queda enfrente de Tatsumi.

.-Muy inteligente pero… no puedes hacer nada…- y golpea en el estómago al secretario que cae rodando hasta casi caer a un precipicio; no podía volar porque sus poderes estaban sellados un poco…

.-Tatsumi!- Kurama se levanta y con mucho esfuerzo, lanza su látigo de rosa el cual alcanza a tomar el secretario.

.-Que bonito,… la pareja perfecta lucha por estar junta, jajajajaja… patético- comenta Muraki mientras ve como Kurama hacía el esfuerzo para evitar que Tatsumi cayera.

En ese mismo instante, el látigo se parte en dos porque una espada sale del fondo… Tatsumi no puede sostenerse más y cae; sus sombras lo salvan y lo llevan hasta la superficie.

Los presentes se quedan helados a lo que veían ante sus ojos, ahí estaba Hiei… su mirada denotaba una frialdad tan extraña que, casi lo desconocían; Kurama se sorprende al verlo en ese estado.

.-Hiei… llegas justo a tiempo, es el momento perfecto para jugar un poco,… no lo crees así?- pregunta el doctor mientras Hiei se acerca a él.

.-…- Hiei no decía palabra alguna, solo el silencio reinaba en él… Kurama trata de acercarse a él pero, algo le dice que no sería bueno.

Tsuzuki nota que Hiei no era él mismo, reconocía a la perfección que estaba siendo manipulado y más, al ver como Muraki abrazaba por la espalda y recostaba su barbilla en el hombro de éste.

.-Mmm, mi hermoso Hiei… tu momento está por iniciar, dime…- y acaricia su rostro, éste no decía palabra alguna-… los matarás… por mi?

El pelirrojo, siente una gran ira en su interior… no podía permitir que Muraki jugara de esa manera con Hiei; Itsuki lo notaba con mucha claridad, y prefiere mejor evitarse pelear con el koorime; Tatsumi observa la reacción del kitsune y no le gusta nada, hasta queda enfrente de éste.

.-Si que eres un bastardo Muraki,… sigues con tus malos hábitos, no permitiré que lo sigas haciendo.

.-Ja, veo que te entró el sentimiento Tatsumi- responde con ironía Muraki-… veo que te has dado cuenta que lo que más aprecias, en este instante parece que desea a mi hermosa muñeca… o no?... también puedo decir que tal vez, la flor del Makai no es esa persona adecuada…

.-Cállate Muraki!- grita Tsuzuki furioso, logra destruir el hechizo… pues sabía bien que estaba atacando a Tatsumi de forma psicológica,… una de sus debilidades.

El shinigami de ojos amatistas estaba por atacarlo cuando, siente una de las sombras del secretario detenerlo; no iba a permitir que se interpusieran.

.-Lo que sea,… yo peleo con Hiei… jugaré a las muñecas, como tú mismo lo nombras.

.-Tatsumi- Kurama se sorprende a esa decisión, no deseaba que saliera herido por Hiei… o el koorime por él.

Muraki sonríe satisfecho a eso, se separa del demonio y queda un poco alejado de ellos; Kurama se acerca a Tatsumi pero éste.

.-Mejor traten de detener a Muraki… yo me encargo de Hiei…

.-Pero,…

.-Tatsumi!- Tsuzuki igual estaba preocupado por su amigo, Itsuki parecía entenderlo bien y el se va…

El kitsune no hace más que alejarse de ahí, mira a los dos, estaría pendiente de cada movimiento, puesto que al ver a Tatsumi: en su interior le decía que tenía miedo de verlo herido o sin vida, pero con Hiei… algo diferente florecía a cada segundo que pasaba.

De esa manera, Hiei mira fríamente a Tatsumi, como él… lo miraba de forma desafiante; los presentes se quedan ahí para ver que pasaba; Sensui por su lado casi había llegado y se sorprende a lo que estaba por ocurrir. Muraki por su lado, chasquea ligeramente sus dedos, su marioneta estaba lista para atacar.

.-Te mataré Tatsumi…- contesta el koorime.

.-Adelante… inténtalo, trata de matar a un shinigami…- y su dedo ínidice lo señala- que este duelo sea por esta causa, ningún sentimiento tiene que haber,… luchemos como guerreros.

.-Trato hecho shinigami, gana quien acabe con el otro.

.-De acuerdo.

Kurama no se imaginó escuchar esas palabras, ambos parecían muy decididos en lo mencionado… fija su mirada a Tsuzuki, él se veía muy agobiado por el destino de Tatsumi; Itsuki no decía más.

.-…qué pasa Tsuzuki?- pregunta el pelirrojo.

.-Es raro ver así a Tatsumi,… cuando tiene esa actitud, puede matar a quien se le ponga enfrente,…

Eso deja pensando un poco a Kurama,… así, le recuerda el momento que casi lo mató en el pasado; aprieta sus puños y luego se toca su cabeza con sus manos, la confusión lo envolvía… como sus pensamientos y sentimientos.

Muraki parecía deleitado con lo que estaba por ocurrir, Sensui estaría atento para lo que viniera, pues deseaba también pelear aunque… siente el poder de otra bestia liberarse y dirigirse a otro lugar.

El silencio rondaba por ese lugar,… Hiei miraba a Tatsumi mientras trata de adivinar el primer movimiento que haría; Tatsumi por su lado, esperaba el ataque del koorime.

.-Te ves demasiado confiado, deberías tener cuidado con eso…- responde de pronto Hiei.

.-…hnn- el secretario cruza sus brazos y cierra sus ojos, diciendo que no era necesario hacer mención de tales palabras.

Así inicia la pelea, Hiei desaparece y ataca a Tatsumi directamente con su espada, pero éste, sin hacer movimiento alguno… crea una barrera con su sombra y eso evita que el koorime se acerque a él.

.-…tú, tampoco te confíes….- responde para acomodarse sus gafás y ataca, con un puñetazo en la barbilla a Hiei, lo lanza a varios metros de altura para luego lanzarlo al suelo con su fuerza y la de las sombras.

Todos se sorprenden a ese ataque del secretario, era raro ver pelear a Seiichiro Tatsumi; Hiei no se esperaba ese ataque de su parte, se levanta con ligera dificultad.

.-… es todo?- comenta fríamente Tatsumi- muéstrame tu fuerza…

No debió decir eso porque no observa que Hiei lo mira de manera asesina y lo vuelve a atacar blandiendo su espada en el pecho del shikigami; siente como rasgaban su traje y un hilo de sangre aparece.

.-Shinigami confiado…- musita Hiei y saborea un poco del carmín que había en su arma-… yo seré el ser que haya acabado con alguien como tú,… y después… acabaré con el resto!

.-…fue bueno adentrarse a su interior…- comenta de pronto Muraki, Kurama se siente más enojado que antes y no duda en darle un puñetazo al doctor.

.- ERES UN MALDITO!- grita furioso el kitsune- como fue capaz de hacer eso!

El doctor se toca su mejilla y piensa que fue bueno ese golpe de parte de Kurama, y con ello que, le estaba importando el bienestar de Hiei.

.-…y dime,… qué piensas que dos personas importantes pelean a muerte súbita?

Tsuzuki deseaba detener a Muraki, sabe bien que un arma fuerte que tenía ese hombre, eran sus palabras; podía condunfir a cualquiera con ellas, hasta el grado de volverse loco; Itsuki lo detiene.

.-Deben de arreglarlo ellos…además, mira- Itsuki le señala que Sensui estaba ahí- nosotros, tenemos otro enfrentamiento.

.-…Sensui.

.-Ahhh, pero si es el shinigami y… un youkai- dice Shinobu en un tono interesante y desafiante.

De nuevo en la pelea, Tatsumi y Hiei peleaban arma con arma, pues el shinigami de las sombras, logra materializar una espada con ellas.

.-Si es necesario, te mandaré al otro mundo…- le dice Tatsumi al koorime, pero Hiei solo sonríe en plan de burla.

.-Quiero verlo!- y sin que Tatsumi se diese cuenta, siente el arma de Hiei en su abdomen… cae al suelo de rodillas mientras aparece un poco de carmín en sus ropas; mentalmente ordena a sus sombras que crearan una neblina que cubriera el lugar por completo.

.-Ah que serás un cobarde!- le grita Hiei mientras se ve envuelto en esa oscuridad.

Kurama observa eso pero,… siente como Muraki lo tomaba de su cuello y lo miraba con cierto deleite.

.-…quién de los dos morirá? O que piensas hacer Kurama?... ambos son importantes para ti… pero, quien es en realidad esa persona tan especial?...el shinigami o el koorime?

.-Maldito Muraki, cállate!- unas plantas salen de la tierra y atacan a Muraki, éste escapa con un poco de dificultad.

.-…jejejeje.

En la neblina, Hiei buscaba a Tatsumi… no podía ver nada pero, por algunos instantes sentía la presencia de ese hombre.

.-Sal ya de una vez y pelea!- le grita.

.-… nadie me dice lo que tengo que hacer!- aparece de pronto Tatsumi envuelto en sus sombras las cuales, envuelven a Hiei y poco a poco las sombras lo apretaban más.

.-…mal… dición…

.-Nadie se escapa de mis sombras…- Tatsumi estaba por atacar de nuevo pero, si intuición le dice que se alejara.

El aura de Hiei se eleva a un nivel superior, estaba totalmente furioso que un shinigami deseara acabar con él; no sorpotaba que alguien como Tatsumi, lo acabara en batalla y… en otras cosas. Gracias al poder del koorime, las sombras se disuelven y con ello, la pantalla de niebla oscura se disuelve haciendo visible la pelea de ellos.

Hiei estaba siendo manipulado desde su interior, pues Muraki desde un inicio lo usa… como encontró su debilidad, usó eso como una excusa para hacer caer en sus redes a demonio de ojos de fuego; éste… sentía un gran vacío en su interior por todo lo que estaba pasando, deseaba a una persona en su vida y ella… lentamente se iba de su lado, su mayor temor era quedarse solo; Muraki usó todos esos elementos para hacer de Hiei,… una muñeca de porcelana que manejaba a su antojo.

.-_Maldito Kurama… no te perdonaré lo que me has hecho,… mataré a ese shinigami y luego… a ti,… no me importa, ya nada… nadie, nadie insulta a Hiei… no, nadie… pero, por qué lo hiciste?... por qué desde que llegó él, te alejas de mi?_- piensa de pronto Hiei mientras su aura se elevaba a nieveles más altos.

Kurama se sorprendía al verlo, un gran temor lo cegaba… así como un sentimiento lo hacía pensar en muchas cosas:

.-_Hiei,… no,… no hagas locuras,… pero, pero… qué estoy diciendo?... Tatsumi es lo que más quiero… demo, y Hiei?... por qué siento un temor que hace nombrarlo, que me hace sentirme preocupado por él… por qué?... porque siento que si lo veo morir me sentiré abrumado…_

Tatsumi por su lado, no se daba cuenta de Kurama… éste se acercaba a la zona con todas sus fuerzas, mientras piensa en todo…ya desde hace poco, sentía grandes dudas de sus acciones; pero… al ver a Hiei irse con Muraki, de ver como ese ser lo tocaba o lo trataba como un simple objeto…

El shinigami de ojos amatistas ya se había dado cuenta, sabía que Kurama se dio cuenta de quien era realmente la persona que amaba… un sentimiento de tristeza se le crea hacia su mejor amigo pero, pide al cielo que ninguno de los dos, saliera sin vida.

El kitsune recordaba bellos momentos con ambos… primero con Tatsumi,… todos esos recuerdos desde que se toparon esa noche en el Makai; esas noches que pasaron juntos… todo, hasta ese día que fue traicionado… pero, al instante veía la imagen de ese koorime, siempre serio… pero tratando de ser amable con él cuando estaban juntos…

Tantos recuerdos, hacen florecer viejos y nuevos sentimientos en Kurama; cada paso que daba era una decisión que estaba tomando… su mente le mostraba esas dos personas tan especiales para él, pero… lentamente la imagen de Hiei se hacía más brillante; esos días que llegaba de la escuela y lo veía dormir en el árbol que daba con su habitación, los momentos de conviviencia que tenían… desde estar en casa a solas, hasta las misiones que tenían con el resto de los Tantei. Las peleas que ambos llevaron a cabo, peleando juntos… como viento que libre es.

Hiei y Tatsumi se preparaban para otro ataque, el koorime preparaba su dragón oscuro… lo tenía decidido, mataría al shinigami con ello… pues sabía que ese fuego, era mortal para ellos; Tatsumi por su lado, había acumulado el poder de sus sombras en una gran esfera.

Kurama estaba más cerca de ellos, no podía casi respirar de ese gran sentimiento que crecía en su interior.

.-_Es raro que dudes,… decide de una buena vez Suichi_- dice la voz del kitsune.

.-_Cállate Youko,… tú eres el cupable…_

.-_Error, también deseas al Tatsumi tanto como yo…_- contesta de manera burlona Youko, eso detestaba Kurama.

.-_Tatsumi_ _es, y siempre será lo más especial para ambos,… pero… eso ha quedado en el pasado! Hiei ahora es el dueño de nuestro ser y de nuestro corazón! No lo ves Youko?...seguimos sintiendo algo especial por Tatsumi pero,… nos hemos dejado llevar por el pasado,… el pasado ya pasó y el presente está aquí! Debemos vivir en él,… y con ello, Hiei… es el ser que ha hecho de nuestras vidas algo más tranquilo..._

.-_Vaya, tal parece que has tomado la decisión correcta… tienes razón,… el koorime es ahora la persona que amamos, je…_

Así lo decide Kurama,… se había dado cuenta que se dejó llevar por el pasado, Tatsumi y él, no podrían estar juntos porque la vida les ha dado una segunda oportunidad y con ello, sus vidas son diferentes ya…; solo el extraño destino los hizo cruzarse de nuevo pero,… en algún momento, ese mismo destino los separá para llevarlos a la vida que les dio esa segunda oportunidad.

Hiei en ese momento, era la persona que realmente amaba Kurama,… se sentía un ser inhumano al darse cuenta que por su culpa, esa persona está casi por perder la vida ante un shinigami como lo es Tatsumi; se da cuenta que le ha hecho un gran daño, y que a lo mejor… no tendría remedio alguno, pero… tomará el riesgo con tal de ver vivo a Hiei.

Tatsumi estaba decidido a acabarlo, su poder era tan peligroso como lo era el Gokuryuuha de Hiei… sabían que ese era el último ataque de los dos, de ahí, se dirá quien sería ganador o vencedor. El sensei miraba todo con detenimiento, hasta lo que estaba por hacer Kurama.

Para ese momento, Kurama veía la manera de acabar con esa batalla, ya se dio cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos… y de sus errores, ya no le importaba si Hiei no desea estar a su lado pero, no soportaría verlo sin vida,… a manos de otra persona que amó en el pasado.

En ese instante, el shinigami de las sombras y Hiei se preparaban para el último instante; sus miradas se posaban en las del otro, no hacían caso alguno a los presentes de ese momento, ni siquiera a Kurama, que estaba a pocos metros de ellos.

.-Listo?- musita Tatsumi preparando a sus sombras para atacar, ya ese instante se había quitado sus gafas… pues no deseaba estropearlas.

.-Cuando quieras…- responde Hiei con el fuego oscuro listo.

Al decir esas palabras, las auras de ambos se encienden mucho más… al grado de provocar que las nubes propias de ese lugar, se reunieran en esa zona para ser testigos de ese momento; Watari y Kuwabara se quedan helados a lo que estaban sintiendo cerca de ahí.

.-Ahhh! Kami… es el poder de Hiei!- se dice Kuwabara mientras siente un terrible escalofríos.

.-:S ni que decir de.. Tatsumi,… oye Kazuma dime, o.oU Hiei puede ser peligroso?

Cuando escucha esas palabras, Kuwabara toma de la bata al científicio y lo mira casi como loco; pues le dice que Hiei era tan peligroso y más, cuando usa su dragón negro… eso, deja nervioso a Watari y corre con más velocidad aunque…

Una lanza gigante le interpone el paso, algunos mechones de su rubio cabello son cortados; Kuwabara observa a una silueta que les impedía el paso…

.-Nani?

Se escucha un gran estruendo más fuerte y el científico, con Kuwabara tratan de acercarse pero, esa silueta no los dejaría ni un solo minuto.

Dos ataques son lanzados al mismo tiempo, Tatsumi y Hiei se miraban casi a muerte… un gran estruendo se escucha; los presentes estaban helados a lo que veían, Kurama observa los dos ataques que estaban por chocar uno con otro.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Kurama lanza una semilla la cual crece y, aparece una planta que destruye un poco el ataque de esos dos, aún así… ambos seres reciben un gran daño.

.-Ya basta! Basta los dos!- grita Kurama mientras ve que ambos caían al suelo pero deseaban atacarse una vez más, puesto que la planta del kitsune impidió que tuviera un efecto mayor.

Tanto Hiei como Tatsumi, estaban heridos… se miran de forma fulminante, se maldecían al no acabar con el otro pero, sus miradas cambian de dirección al escuchar la voz de Kurama; el chico de ojos esmeraldas miraba lleno de preocupación a los dos pero, fija su mirada a Hiei… éste no decía palabra alguna.

En ese instante, Kurama corre hacia Hiei y lo abraza; Tatsumi se sorprende ante esa acción mientras su mirada se nubla…el koorime parecía un muñeco porque no hacia nada, no se esperaba la acción de Suichi.

.-Ya…Tatsumi, onegai! No sigas… tú igual Hiei,… basta, es mi culpa que estés así,… no quiero perderte!- al decir esas palabras, lo abraza con más fuerza; el koorime no decía palabra alguna, tampoco movimiento alguno.

El resto de los presentes no creían lo que veían, Muraki por su lado se estaba molestando, su objetivo principal no estaba dando resultado así que, saca de su gabardina una pistola la cual jala el gatillo de inmediato.

.-…Kurama!- Tatsumi grita al ver la acción del sensei, Tsuzuki logra quitarle el arma pero ya era demasiado tarde.

La bala iba en dirección del kitsune, éste no se percató de ello pero… siente como Hiei se movía rapidamente para protegerlo, recibiendo él, la bala. El kitsune de ojos verdes no creía lo que hizo, Hiei es herido en su abdomen y cae, no sin antes que Suichi lo toma a tiempo.

.-…es… un… bastardo…- era lo único que podía decir, se desvanece casi en brazos de Kurama pero, en su interior se sentía todavía bajo los hilos de Muraki.

.-Hiei, Hiei! Onegai,… resiste,…

Muraki no entendía como era que ese koorime reaccionara de ese modo; lo tenía bajo su control… aunque, escucha la voz de Hiei temblando, pues luchaba contra el poder de ese doctor.

.-…la… pagarás…ca…ro,…nadie,….na…die…manda…a…Hiei…-eran las débiles palabras del koorime, Kurama tampoco lo entendía, no entendía como fue que, el koorime lograra escapar de los hilos invisibles que lo tenían bajo el mando de Muraki.

Tatsumi miraba todo con un semblante algo apagado,… observaba como Kurama revisaba si Hiei no estaba más herido; el koorime para nada lo miraba a los ojos, eso… lo hace sentir un poco culpable.

.-…gomen,… casi mueres por mi culpa…- musita el kitsune pero Hiei le responde con un gruñido, aún se sentía bajo el efecto del poder de Muraki.

.-Cállate,… mata…ría…a Muraki…si… te… toca… arg!- se sentía aun adolorido-… no… lo.. per…miti..ría.. nun..ca….

.-Hiei!- Kurama se sorprende a esas palabras, no creía que luego de todo lo que le hizo, se atreviera a realizar algo como eso.

.-…te..a..mo…- no aguanta más y pierde el conocimiento, Kurama trata de despertarlo pero le era imposible y lo abraza; no podía decir palabra alguna tras escuchar eso de los labios de Hiei, se sentía mal pero… feliz de saber que aun sentía eso por él.

Una ira se estaba acumulando en el kitsune de cabellos de fuego, no perdonaría que Muraki lo haya usado para sus planes y luego, casi lo matara…; ahora si, se estaba enfureciendo… y su aura aparece mientras se concentraba una gran cantidad de energía espiritual, su mirada amenazadora se fijaba en la de Muraki, parecía que se deleitaba con ello….

**Fin del capítulo XXXIV**

Por Kami! Y después de mucho,…. KURAMA ALFIN SE DIO CUENTA DE QUIEN ERA LA VERADERA PERSONA QUE QUERÍA! Lo sé, lo sé, hice esperar mucho pero… era necesario n.nUU y les pido disculpas; yo la verdad ya lo había decidido desde el instante que comencé a escribir el fic y,… sobretodo cuando hablaba de la relación de Youko y Tatsumi; ahora veremos de lo que es capaz Kurama de hacer… pues Hiei estuvo manipulado por Murakji desde el momento que tuvo su primer encuentro "oficial" con el sensei…

Ya no falta mucho para que este fic llegue a su fin, así que sigan apoyando al fic n.nU como lo han hecho hasta ahora… yo he dejado de subir capis por la falta de tiempo, pero trato de estar al tanto todas las semanas n.nUUU…

En fin, no veremos en la siguiente actualización! Ahora los dejo con Yusuke y Hisoka!

Hisoka-…aja,…. Yusuke, de una buena vez, vayamos a los reviews…-.-

Yusuke-… y esa prisa? No me digas porque tienes cita XD?

Hisoka- como sea, vamos ya!

(Hisoka toma la hoja)

**Nekot:** si,… se nos complicó un poco al pelear con ese dragón pero lo derrotamos finalmente,… pues después de algo de tiempo aquí está este nuevo, ojalá te haya gustado y gracias por el review!

(Yusuke toma la hoja)

**Rurouni-Andrea:** O.O… mmm cuando quieras chica estoy disponible! XD jajajaja,…

Hisoka-…-.-U baka

Yusuke- ah, ni digas Hisoka que tú también estás en la lista de los favoritos de Andrea! Según me dijo Bunny una ocasión XD… bueno, creo que es todo y gracias por el review!

Bueno, son todos… ah kami, pues es momento de irnos y…. ciao!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny Saito n.n

P.D- en la siguiente actualización…. Hiei y………Kurama!


	37. Todo por esa persona

Capítulo 35: todo por esa persona 

Watari y Kuwabara no creían lo que veían enfrente suyo… un ser más alto que ellos les impedía el paso; ese ser poseía una gran espada que generaba fuego.

.-Por kami-sama!... qué es esto?- pregunta Kuwabara todo asustado, la mirada de ese ser era tan penetrante que…

.-Kuwabara! Quidado!- le grita el científico.

Eso era porque el chico se sintió tan extrañado por esa mirada que, no se dio cuenta que el ser blande su espada y un camino de fuego se crea para calcinar al pobre Tantei. El científico a tiempo crea una barrera pero… no tarda mucho en romperse.

.-Imposible que un shinigami me derrote,…- musita el ser.

Los dos observan que tenía la apariencia de un ser humano pero, su piel era roja, sus ojos naranjas y un largo cabello del mismo color que llegaba a su cintura; sus ropas, solo consistían en un pantalón y parte de su pecho, estaba cubierto por una pequeña capa.

.-Nadie puede acabar con Kagatsuchi.

.-…nani? ESA SI NO ME LA CREO!- grita Kuwabara al salir del trance, Watari por su lado intenta detenerlo pero….

El chico de cabellos zanahoria crea su espada a base de su energía espiritual y se lanza al ataque.

.-Kuwabara! No lo hagas! NO SEAS TONTO, TODO SU CUERPO ESTÁ ARDIENDO!- el científico había notado que el color de la piel de ese ser era así por la alta temperatura en la que se encontraba.

Pero Kagatsuchi, como se nombró,… sonríe divertido y de nuevo blande la espada al grado que Kuwabara sale volando y con ello, toma la oportunidad para atacar al rubio… dejándolo herido.

.-…increible… fuego… del… infierno…- musita un poco adolorido mientras observa una quemadura que perdura bastante, es decir, la cual no cierra como cualquier otra herida.

En ese momento, Kuwabara se levanta algo mareado, no se esperaba el ataque de ese ser extraño pero, se molesta más cuando escucha la risa de su parte.

.-JAJAJAJAJA, no pueden conmigo, nunca podrán ver a sus amigos… puesto que no los dejaré pasar…

.-Como,… dice?- Watari se extraña a eso, le preocupaba bastante no detener a ese ser.

-Sus amigos están en problemas... no saldrán vivos del que me invocó.

.-Baka! Yusuke detendrá a Muraki!- le grita Kuwabara levantándose.

.-…error, su ese tonto ha sido casi eliminado por Roshi… él y el otro shinigami, jajajaja; ni que decir del koorime que está peleando con ese shinigami de ojos azules…

Cuando escuchan eso, no se lo creían,… pues en ese mismo instante, Yusuke y Hisoka peleaban en contra de Roshi, así como Tatsumi contra Hiei; Watari siente un escalofrío cuando mencionan al secretario, cierra sus ojos por un instante y piensa que era lógico que ambos pelearan, aunque, no deseaba un terrible final…

.-No… no importa! Nos dejarás… entrar!- musita un poco temeroso el científico, Kuwabara nota que aprieta sus puños para calmarse, al grado de herirse.

.-…Watari, yo te ayudaré, no dejaré que este rojito nos impida ver a nuestros amigos!- y guiñe el ojo ese grandulón, para Watari era un tranquilizante puesto que en ese momento, solo una persona apareció en su mente y la tiene preocupada.

.-Hai, tienes razón Kuwabara,… hagámoslo!

Por otro lado, Tsuzuki y Sensui ya se habían atacado uno con el otro, al mismo tiempo estaba la pelea de Hiei y Tatsumi pero no ponen atención a ella.

.-Maldito shinigami, te derrotaré!- Sensui lanza varias esferas de energía espiritual con su pierna, las cuales Tsuzuki esquiva apareciendo y desapareciendo.

.-Inténtalo…!- y saca de su saco un pergamino con el cual dice unas palabras y éste, se alarga para formar una especie de látigo.

El shinigami ataca con ello pero,… cual va siendo su sorpresa que, se le desaparece Sensui de sus ojos y con el pergamino, es atacado; Shinobu ata con el movimiento del viento a Tsuzuki para luego golpearlo con su pierna. El de ojos amatistas sale rodando y ve como Itsuki se acercaba para liberarlo.

.-…mmm tal parece Itsuki, que te ha dado por apreciar a seres como él- musita de pronto Shinobu, dejando extrañado a Itsuki, pues era una señal que recordaba algo.

.-Veo que algunas cosas no te las borró ese bastardo…- comenta el demonio de cabellos verdes, sus ojos dorados miraban detenidamente a Sensui.

El compañero del pasado de Sensui pensaba en algo,… no deseaba pelear con él, le dolería mucho hacerlo, así que mira a Tsuzuki; el de antemano ya sabía algo: Muraki trajo de vuelta a Sensui, es decir, le devolvió la vida sólo para ayudarlo en su objetivo.

.-…bueno, como nadie dice nada, los mataré de una buena vez!- entonces Sensui vuelve a atacar y Tsuzuki a duras penas y crea una barrera que los protege un poco.

.-Itsuki… qué tanto piensas,… nos matarán si seguimos así- musita Tsuzuki pero ve que ese youkai no le hacía mucho caso- tienes que reconocer que Sensui, YA NO es esa persona que conociste,.. cuando Muraki regresa a la vida a los muertos,… ya no son las mismas personas que eran en vida…

.-Maldito shinigami,… después de todo está vivo,…

.-Eso lo sé! Demo, demo,… no puede estar aquí siempre, ni contigo!... cuando acabe esta misión… él debe regresar, su vida de nuevo se extinguirá y nosotros, debemos llevarlo para que lo…..

No termina de hablar cuando Itsuki le da un puñetazo, Tsuzuki no se esperaba esa reacción de su parte… pero ve que Sensui de nuevo ataca; no le queda de otra que usar a un shikigami.

.-Reacciona de una vez Itsuki, no me obligues a usar a mis shikigami! Yo… tampoco quiero matar a nadie! Pero… es mi deber…

.-Estúpido,… saber que esa persona está de regreso te incita a evitar de cualquier manera su muerte!

Y deja en silencio al shinigami, pues de alguna manera, tenía toda la razón.. él desearía con todas sus fuerzas que las personas que asesinó (que tomó sus almas) regresaran a la vida una vez más pero, eso era imposible, pues todo tiene un inicio y un fin y eso, conlleva a que la vida es corta, vives un tiempo y después dejas este mundo…

.-…te entiendo demo, mejor… deja que yo acabe con esto,… ve por las esferas que tiene Oriya, ahora que Muraki anda algo distraído viendo el duelo.

.-Su alma es mía!... quiero que descanse en paz!

.-Descuida,… descansará en paz después de esto…- y sonríe para el youkai, Itsuki se sorprende a que, sin importar el ambiente tenso que se ha generado, él sonríe.

De esa manera, Itsuki mira por última vez a Sensui, éste se estaba hartando de esperar… además, había aparecido su personalidad más peligrosa, aquella que solo pensaba en matar y que una de sus manos se transformaba en un arma. Comienza a disparar por todos lados… Muraki por su lado se hace a un lado mientras que para Tsuzuki e Itsuki, no les afectaba por la barrera pero, lentamente se desvanecía… hasta que:

.-Ajajajaja… te disparé ángel de la muerte! Jajajajaja!- reía de manera psicópata Sensui, Tsuzuki grita de dolor, puesto que el disparo le dio en la espalda, un poco de sangre sale de sus labios y mira a Itsuki.

.-…vete… ya…AHORA!- y manda a Itsuki a un lugar lejano de ellos, el youkai no podía hacer nada y se le desaparece el mundo, llegando a pocos metros del sitio donde Oriya vigilaba el resto de las esferas.

Mientras tanto, Watari y Kuwabara seguían peleando en contra de ese demonio del fuego; ninguno de los dos había logrado al menos, hacerle un rasguño; el de cabellos zanahoria tenía algunas quemaduras, así como Watari… ya que el fuego del infierno, para un shinigami, era mortal como el fuego común para un humano…

.-Ya, de una buena vez dejen que los haga ceniza…- decía Kagatsuchi.

.-…ja..MAS!- Kuwabara transforma su espada en un látigo y envuelve con él, un brazo de ese demonio.

Watari observa una buena oportunidad y saca un pergamino para paralizarlo; se lo coloca en su frente y una descarga eléctrica comienza a aparecer paralizando al ser. Todo parecía mejor para ellos pero… no se tardó mucho que Kagatsuchi se liberara y con su espada, atrapa a los dos en un círculo de fuego.

.-Maldita sea!- dice Kuwabara, observa que Watari no decía palabra alguna, se encontraba muy serio… algo muy raro en él- Watari,… estás bien?

.-…silencio Kuwabara, ando pensando en un plan…

.-Que murmuran? No me digan que son pareja y andan diciendo sus últimos deseos?- se burlaba el demonio pero no le importa la mirada asesina por parte del de ojos pequeños.

.-…y que es ese plan?- pregunta.

.-Engañarlo, me he dado cuenta que sabe pelear bien pero… no tiene ni pizca de inteligencia,…

Para ese momento, el científico de ojos rubios saca de su bata un pincel y una cajita con tinta, Kazuma no entendía nada y más cuando, casi por arte de magia, el shinigami saca un pergamino totalmente en blanco.

.-Qué harás?

.-Dibujarnos!

Y Kuwabara cae al suelo, aunque se levanta al instante porque el círculo de fuego se hacía más pequeño y no les faltaba mucho para ser calcinados.

.-Pero… COMO SE TE OCURRE DIBUJAR EN ESTE INSTANTE?

.-Sssh, que me desconcentras!- y comienza a trazar algunas líneas… hasta que dan la forma de dos seres algo,… parecidos a ellos.

Kagatsuchi no entendía que estaban haciendo y hace mucho más pequeño ese círculo, en el cual Kuwabara comienza a sentir un gran calor, y su saco se quema quedándose sólo con la camisa y su pantalón.

.-YA? NO QUIERO MORIR CALCINADO!

.-Ehm… ups, huelo a tela quemada…- y se quita su bata sin darse cuenta que estaba calcinándose y le muestra el dibujo de ellos dos.

El dibujo simplemente consistía en bolitas y palitos, Kuwabara deseaba despertar de esa pesadilla porque desde su punto de vista (y el de los lectores y mío), NO se parecían en NADA, es más, el trazo de Watari era MUCHO peor que el de un niño en preescolar.

.-…ahora sí, juguemos a los monitos de papel!- y de esa manera, da un trazo final que hace brillar el papel- Kuwabara sujétate bien de mi, haremos una salida forzada.

No entiende mucho el chico pero hace lo que dice Watari; en el momento que quita el pincel del papel, se crea una ventisca la cual Kagatsuchi no alcanza a ver bien… el shinigami y el Tantei, desparecen en ese momento y llegan a pocos metros de ese ser; lo curioso de todo era que, los dos eran invisibles.

Kagatsuchi mira a los dos seres en el círculo haciéndole burlas, las cuales lo hacen enfurecer y detiene el círculo, pues deseaba matarlos con sus propias manos; no permitiría que se burlaran de él. En el instante de arrancarles la cabeza, los traspasa, se queda extrañado y de nuevo lo hace… ocurre lo mismo.

Lo sigue intentando varias veces más hasta que, grita de desesperación porque no podía matarlos; los verdaderos se carcajeaban de la risa y observan que tenían el campo libre.

.-Vayamos de una buena vez,… algo me dice que necesitan de nuestra ayuda…- comenta Watari mirando hacia el lugar, solo deseaba ver bien a Tatsumi.

.-Oye, se dará cuenta?

.-No, realmente lo que hice fue un holograma de nosotros, como tiene cabeza chiquita… no lo entenderá nunca… así que, retirémonos!

Y toma su camino el científico, dejando a un sorprendido Kuwabara y al mismo tiempo se sigue riendo.

Por otro lado, Tsuzuki trataba de esquivar cada movimiento de Sensui, apenas se había percatado que con cada personalidad, sus habilidades eran distintas en cierta manera… por su mente pasa una idea para distraerlo un poco y llamar a uno de sus shikigami.

Antes de que Sensui lo golpeara y le dispara de nuevo, Tsuzuki se quita su saco… y salta lo más alto que podía, el hombre lo nota y salta igual. Cuando ambos estaban en el aire, Tsuzuki se desaparece para luego aparecer detrás de él y colocarle encima el saco.

.-Maldito shinigami! ARGGG!- gritaba Shinobu al no ver nada y el shinigami aterriza para llamar a sus shikigami.

.-Bestias ceremoniales, escuchen mi llamado, vengan en mi ayuda,… mis doce shikigami…. SUZAKU!

Se crea un remolino de fuego que lentamente se materializa en un ave fénix de gran tamaño pero, no llega a formarse por completo por la gran cantidad de energía negativa que desprendía esa zona del MAPAI.

.-Qué?

.-Tsuzuki-san, deberías de saber que la energía negativa es tanta que… tus bestias ceremoniales no pueden ser llamadas- contesta de pronto Muraki, estaba de total espectador aunque, mira la mirada fría y amenazadora de Kurama…

.-…jejejeje se evaporó tu avecita! Jajajajaja- Shinobu ataca de nuevo a Tsuzuki apuñalándolo varias veces, hasta que el shinigami logra darle un golpe que lo detiene un poco.

.-Tu lugar es el Meifu, donde serás juzgado… mejor ríndete y pueda que los jueces sean un poco benévolos!

Y no escucha Sensui, puesto que toma de las ropas a Tsuzuki y comienza a ahorcarlo, éste sentía como el aire se le iba; pensaba alguna forma para derrotarlo… no podía usar a sus shikigami, sus pergaminos estaban hechos trizas pero…

.-_Tsuzuki_ _no baka… no te dejes! Puedes usar el poder de los shikigami en ti,…_

_.-Nani?.. Hisoka?_- piensa Tsuzuki, no entendía como era que llegara a escuchar su voz, parecía algo cansada y el de ojos amatistas pedía a Kami-sama por el bienestar del chico.

El shinigami mira de forma amenazadora a Sensui, al grado que escapa de sus manos y junta sus manos.

.-Lo siento mucho, pero tu destino es el más allá… ya que una vida cuando acaba… debe dejar este mundo! Y ese es mi trabajo!- su energía espiritual se eleva dejando a Sensui sin palabras.

En su mente pide a uno de sus shikigami que le brinde un poco de su poder, y una llama negra comienza a rodear al shinigami, al grado que en su mano se genera una esfera de ese poder… era la llama oscura del infierno, parecida al dragón oscuro de Hiei.

Sensui sonríe divertido y genera una esfera parecida con su poder… ambos estaban listos para atacar; Tsuzuki se lamentaba en su interior pero… era necesario, al menos para el Meifu lo era porque esa clase de casos causaban problemas y otra razón, es que ese hombre representaba un peligro para los humanos.

De esa forma, el fuego oscuro lo envuelve al grado que de una de sus manos, se genera una silueta de una serpiente que llega hasta Sensui; éste lanza su ataque pero se disuelve en el momento… y de ese modo, no escapa de la serpiente oscura,… de una representación del shikigami más fuerte de Tsuzuki: Touda.

Tatsumi había visto todo, sus pensamientos estaban aturdidos al ver a Kurama realmente molesto con Muraki, mira que Hiei se encontraba sin conocimiento en el suelo; él había perdido después de todo,…además de eso, le preocupaba el bienestar de Tsuzuki, aunque al disiparse el humo que generó el shinigami, ve a Asato algo bien.

.-….primera vez que no destruye edificios…je- ya no aguanta más y cae al suelo sin conocimiento, el secretario había gastado mucho de poder, al grado de quedar exhausto… pero, cual va siendo su sorpresa que, antes de caer al suelo… siente unos brazos que lo sostienen.

.-Tatsumi!- llega Watari.

.-…tú,…- musita Tatsumi y pierde el conocimiento, el científico sonríe al verlo al menos estable; mira a Kuwabara.

.-Tal parece que Muraki se ha ganado una buena paliza,… Kurama está en plan de matarlo.

.-Ah,…. Si, ya me di cuenta, pero lo que me impresiona es que, no esté Yusuke aquí… ni Hisoka, demo… Tsuzuki derrotó a Sensui.

Watari asiente, lo había visto en el instante que llegaron al lugar… aunque le impresionaba bastante que Tsuzuki llegara a ese extremo, ese ataque sólo lo había visto en el shikigami que representa una serpiente negra…

Tsuzuki mira como Sensui se encontraba muy herido, había regresado a ser él mismo y miraba sonriendo al shinigami.

.-…shinigami,… no pensé en verte de nuevo…como fue que llegué aquí?

Eso deja sorprendidos a todos, lo que daba a entender que en todo este tiempo… estuvo bajo el poder de Muraki; éste sabía que las cosas no iban bien, podía matar de una buena vez a Sensui pero… no se quería arriesgar a un posible ataque proveniente de Kurama que lo miraba de forma amenazadora, lo tenía acorralado.

.-Creo que estuviste bajo el poder de Muraki…

.-…ya veo,… e itsuki?... dónde está?...- trata de levantarse pero no puede, Kuwabara se acerca a él y éste le sonríe.

.-Nos vemos las caras… de nuevo…- le dice Sensui sonriendo.

.-Ah kami,… realmente no recuerdas nada?... pero, si actuabas como de siempre!

.-…creo que ese Muraki me dominó desde el instante que llamó mi alma,… sólo recuerdo ver mi cuerpo de nuevo…- comenta molesto, fija su mirada hacia el doctor y el kitsune.

.-Descuida Sensui, todo acabará pronto…y regresará a donde estaba- musita Tsuzuki, aunque Kazuma lo mira raro.

.-Y por qué lo dices? Que no se puede quedar vivo? Así Yusuke podría terminar su duelo con él…!

.-Eso… quedó atrás,… yo solo… deseo descansar en paz… solo eso, he causado ya demasiados problemas.

Después de todo, Shinobu Sensui también cayó en el poder de ese sensei de nombre Muraki, no se dio cuenta de todo lo que ocasionó… y ahora, solo deseaba descansar aunque, lo último que vería… sería a su amigo de siempre.

Watari miraba a Hiei por instantes, suspira aliviado porque no necesitaba atención urgente… pero, mira que Kurama asechaba en cada momento a Muraki.

.-…en todo este tiempo no has dejado de asecharme como el kitsune que eres, je.

.-Te mataré Muraki,… no perdonaré lo que hiciste,… ni MENOS A LO QUE HICISTE CON HIEI!

Y un aura de color rojo se genera alrededor de Kurama, provocando que toda una jungla se creara en poco tiempo; plantas de diversos tamaños, colores y demás características, hacían acto de aparición…así como otra clase de vegetación, todo del modo que no dejaría escapar a su presa…

A todos les sorprende ese hecho, puesto que en el cementerio de bestias, no crecía NADA, pero Kurama, al acumular su ira... había marcado ya su territorio; todos sabían que a Muraki le esperaba una prueba difícil pero… Tsuzuki mira que sonríe.

.-Sabes algo?... debo decir que tu poder es muy bueno,… para que hagas crecer vegetación en una zona como esta, jejejeje… creo que ni Tsuzuki-san lo haría tan bien como tú.

.-NANI? PERO… COMO TE ATREVES A INSULTARME DE ESE MODO MURAKI?- le grita Tsuzuki al grado de irse contra de él pero, una planta carnívora aparece enfrente de él, impidiendo su paso.

.-…Tsuzuki, evita entrometerte, este humano es mi presa… no quiero que mis plantas coman de más.

Kuwabara siente un gran escalofrío, Sensui que se encontraba sentado, sentía el poder tan fuerte que había generado el kitsune; mientras que Watari… ve que Tatsumi se aturdía un poco, aunque Hiei no hacía movimiento alguno.

.-Kami,… que poder,… es casi como sentir la ira de Tsuzuki…- musita para si el científico, eran pocas las ocasiones que veía tanto poder generado por la ira.

Mientras eso ocurría, Oriya también se sentía perturbado… pero ve que Itsuki ya estaba a su lado.

.-Nani? Como pudiste llegar hasta aquí?

.-Je… mera intuición….- y no duda ni un instante en golpearlo, aprovecha el momento porque no llevaba arma alguna.

Oriya sólo estaba ahí para cuidar de las esferas…había sido tan fácil, Itsuki deja inconsciente al hombre y mira con detenimiento esas esferas.

.-Ya veremos quien ríe al último Muraki,… el que desea mucho poder, puede caer con facilidad- y en ese momento, se prepara para destruirlo todo; tuvo que apresurarse porque una tercera esfera estaba liberando a otro demonio.

De esa manera, Itsuki destruye todo… no sólo con sus puños, sino que también con sus poderes y termina por destruir a las esferas que quedaban, no sería bueno que alguien más hiciera de las suyas por obtenerlas.

Al paso de unos minutos, todo estaba en ruinas… la respiración del youkai era un poco acelerada y sus ojos dorados observaban los fragmentos de esos sellos que tanto trabajo les costó a los Tantei y a los shinigami obtener o mejor dicho, lo que tuvieron que pasar para que luego el enemigo se los quitara.

Pero… aunque haya destruido esos sellos, quedaba libre el demonio de los fuegos del infierno…que, seguía con el mismo engaño creado por el "gran dibujante" Watari.

En un lugar más alejado de ello, dos chicos parecían que descansaban luego de una terrible pelea…uno de ellos, de ojos esmeraldas se despierta porque escucha un ruido que lo perturbaba bastante.

.-Arg,… mi cabeza… me da vueltas…- y una pequeña gota aparece en su cabeza al darse cuenta de quien generaba ese extraño ruido, pues se trataba de Yusuke que roncaba.

Hisoka se da cuenta que de su estado… del modo que se abraza así mismo, ya que se notaban esas marcan que Muraki le hizo tiempo atrás; mira un poco a Yusuke y luego, se toca su cabeza, puesto que sentía el poder de Kurama.

.-…nani?... – al mismo tiempo sentía una ola de sentimientos y pensamientos muy fuertes, del modo que lo marean un poco, ya no tanto como antes pues que, se había acostumbrado a estar en ese lugar.

Al sentirse un poco mejor, mueve a Yusuke para despertarlo pero,… no lo logra, por su mente pasa la imagen de Tsuzuki y recuerda que es un caso similar y comienza a buscar las maneras para despertarlo.

Primero le grita y nada, después le pica las costillas con una ramita que encuentra y tampoco hay reacción; también intenta con moverlo pero… al momento de cargarlo, tanto era su peso que, cae y Urameshi queda encima de él.

.-AHHHH! NO PUEDE SERRRRRRR!- gritaba Hisoka desesperado y no le queda de otra que golpearlo, una y otra vez lo golpea hasta que escucha un susurro de ese chico.

.-…Keiko…no…déjame..dormir….mmmm

El chico se queda perplejo, porque no sabía que hacer… y más cuando siente que Urameshi lo abrazaba; sus mejillas se tornan rosadas y trata de quitarse encima del chico pero era algo imposible.

Yusuke realmente parecía dormido pero,… abrazaba de tal manera al chico que éste, no sabía que hacer y más cuando Urameshi acerca sus labios a él y…

.-…mmm…que lab…- y despierta, sus ojos se abren como platos porque tenía debajo de él a un Hisoka completamente sonrojado y paralizado; Yusuke estuvo a punto de besarlo y…

.-…..eh?

Y los dos se separan al instante, tratando de tomar un poco de aire para tranquilizarse… aunque Yusuke mira algo apenado a Hisoka.

.-Yo,… creo que andaba soñando con Keiko! Jajajaja…

.-Ajá- Kurosaki por su lado le daba la espalda.

.-Oye… gomen na sai,… desde cuando andas despierto?- le pregunta mientras se sienta del lado contrario a él, ambos se daban la espalda.

.-Me desperté por el poder de Kurama… y tus ronquidos.

Eso, hace reír a Yusuke aunque también le apena un poco eso,… al final suspira un poco y trata de hacer sentir menos tenso a Hisoka.

.-Oye Hisoka, te sientes mejor?... porque podemos irnos para buscar a los demás… creo que estarás preocupado por Tsuzuki, verdad?

.-… un poco, vayamos pues….

Al decir eso, Yusuke sonríe y ayuda a poderse de pié a Hisoka, ambos se abrazan y se encaminan hacia ese lugar… pues una pelea decisiva estaba por iniciar:

Kurama había creado una jungla total que tenía "prisionero" a Muraki, éste sonreía porque después de pelear ya varias veces con Tsuzuki, era todo un honor pelear con el chico que en un pasado fue el mejor bandido del todo el Makai.

**Fin del capítulo XXXV**

Bueno, qué les pareció? Debo decir que lo que ocurrió en este capítulo, fue en el mismo momento en que Hiei y Tatsumi estaban peleando, además creo que muchos de ustedes deseaban saber que fue de los demás… n.nU

En fin, ahora si, para el próximo capítulo, la pelea entre Kurama y Muraki, aunque aquí, nos dieron algunos indicios de ello XD… vemos igual por ahí que Hisoka y Yusuke siguen vivos, ya no tardarán en incorporarse con los demás n.nUUU pero bueno, ahora qué pasará? Watari y Kuwabara llegaron al menos, burlar a ese demonio (gomen, se que para ser una bestia como los estuve describiendo un tiempo… XD se pasa de baka pero, creo que era necesario para romper un poco con la tensión n.nU no lo creen así? ) así como Tsuzuki derrotó a Sensui, e Itsuki se fue a detener a Oriya… y ahora? Tatsumi sigue inconsciente, así como Hiei pero, ninguno de los dos sabe que Kurama está por enfrentarse con Muraki, que pasará? Tendrá una dura pelea porque Muraki no sólo es un sensei psicópata…pero eso se verá en el siguiente capítulo de Sakura no Tsuki!

Hiei-… ¬¬ inconsciente?...

n.nU gomen, es necesario Hiei, Kuramita debe pagar por todas las cosas que te hizo Muraki.

Kurama- n.nU mmmm, creo que ella tiene razón

XD bueno, pasemos ahora a los reviews!

(Hiei toma la hoja)

**Rurouni-Andrea:** no fue para tanto ¬¬,… solo Bunny lo hizo de emoción! Puesto que la decisión de Kurama ya la tenía ideada desde el momento que comenzó a estar con el baka de Tatsumi ¬¬

Kurama-… ehm, si… n.nUU así era,… pero, nunca nos dirá una verdadera razón, tu sabes que luego lo hace a propósito.

Hiei- ¬¬ aja, ahora casi me tiene muerto!... pero bueno, gracias por el review!

(Kurama toma la hoja)

**NeKoT: **ahm, Bunny hace lo posible para no tardarse… aunque a esta altura pueda que llegue a tardarse un poquito porque ya le falta poco para salir de clases, y quiere salir con buenas notas… ah, si… creo que muchos ya se las olían,… Bunny luego es cruel pero,… siempre trata de dejarnos felices y contentos XD

Hiei-…que no te escuche, da miedo cuando se enoja :S

Kurama- es cierto,… bueno, gracias por el review!

(Hiei toma la hoja)

**BERONICE:** -.-u… no te creas, aún NO he perdonado del todo a Kurama,… de hecho, Bunny ha tomado algo de tu idea…

Kurama- u.u…(opta por no decir más)

Hiei- es que Tatsumi es odioso desde el momento que hace acto de presencia pero, unos dicen que es así por su extraño pasado, yo que sé,… no me importa! Pero bueno, gracias por el review… y si, Kurama no la tendrá tan fácil, gracias por el review!(mirada fría a Kurama)

Kurama- n.nUUUU

(Kurama toma la hoja)

**Valsed:** jejeje pues creo que ya pudiste ver quien era el enemigo de Kazuma y Watari,… mmm según de las propias palabras de Bunny, Kagatsuchi fue el demonio más baka que ha creado, pero… lo hizo para hacerlo más dinámico… en fin, gracias por tu review!

(Hiei toma la hoja)

**lastlightangel:** descuida,… Bunny al menos, no tiene pensado matarme,… ya sabré bien como se dio cuenta de que YO era esa persona y no el secretario ese… ¬¬

Kurama- demo, tranquilo Hiei,… no hagas nada malo,… sabes bien que Bunny se enoja si destruyes de nuevo su pared…

Hiei-…-.-U ok ok, bueno… gracias por el review!

(Kurama toma la hoja)

**X.KaoRi-KiTsuNe.x:** ahh que bueno que te gustó,… bueno, Bunny realmente ya lo tenía bien planeado pero bueno… creo que Hiei salió afectado de esto n.nUUU

Hiei- ¬¬ a Bunny le dan sus ataques de cruel..(Kurama le tapa la boca)

Kurama-…ah, Hiei hablamos luego… jejejeje demo, aquí se vio un poco de mi irá hacia Muraki, en el siguiente capítulo ya es la pelea definitiva, gracias por el review!

Y son todos n.nU…(mirada casi asesina a Hiei)… Hiei, te quiero en mi oficina ahorita mismo y rapidito! ¬¬ por eso, haré que en mi siguiente fic,… jujujujuju (sonrisa maligna)

Kurama- ah kami, u.u pobre de Hiei...

Y tú también Kurama!... ¬¬… en fin,… n.n nos vemos en la siguiente actualización!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny Saito n.n


	38. Batalla decisiva

Capítulo 36: batalla decisiva 

El momento más esperado había llegado… el ambiente de ese instante esta tenso y frío, un silencio que envolvía todo el lugar, hace de momento, deleitante y excitante.

Dos seres se encontraban en el centro del lugar… los cabellos de fuego de uno, bailaban al compás de un ligero viento que se crea a su alrededor, mientras que la sonrisa del otro, creaba mucho más tensión porque no se sabía de lo que era capaz.

Alrededor de ellos, una gran vegetación se había creado; plantas y flora de diversos colores, tamaños y formas estaban presentes, algunos de ellos se movían para atacar.

Los presentes miran con detenimiento a Kurama, esos ojos esmeralda muestran una gran ira en contra de su oponente… en contra de Muraki, ese doctor que, desde tiempo atrás, ha causado problemas a esos shinigami y los Tantei, así como…

.-Prepárate… Muraki, no perdonaré lo que le has hecho a Hiei!

Y desaparece, el doctor sólo cierra sus ojos y no hace movimiento alguno,

.-Je

.-… ya lo detectó- comenta Tsuzuki bastante serio.

.-Qué? Pero so sonrió en el instante que Kurama desapareció!- gritaba Kuwabara asombrado y un poco temeroso.

En ese momento, Kurama aparece a lo alto, y lanza varias rosas, acompañadas de algunos pétalos para obstaculizar la vista; Muraki simplemente se mueve un poco y se crea una explosión.

Cuando Kurama aterriza, se queda helado… las rosas se encontraban en el suelo pero, los pétalos lo estaban rodeando, al grado que lo paralizan por un breve momento. Katsutaka aparece detrás de él y lo abraza, para musitarle algo a su oído:

.-Enojado te hace más apetecible ladrón del Makai, debo decirte que Hiei también es deleitante… podría hasta hacerlo mío de nuevo…

.-NANI?

Se separa de inmediato, Murkai sonríe divertido para luego mirarlo serio y, con solo levantar su mano, lo lanza hasta chocar con unas plantas.

.-Deberías de concentrarte, puedo matarte en poco tiempo.

.-….BASTARDO!...- Kurama hace aparecer algunas ramas que van directo a su enemigo.

Esas ramas lo envuelven, pero dejando más asombrado al de cabellos de fuego (no lo hace notar) es que, no hace movimiento alguno, el sensei no se mueve en ningún momento y, sólo su fría mirada se posa en la del kitsune.

.-Se me hace increíble que todo lo haces por ese demonio… me extraña que un ser que se ganó la fama de ladrón, pueda ser tan vulnerable en ese sentimiento… o qué? Nunca te atreviste a realizar, cosas… más divertidas que… amar a alguien?- esas últimas palabras las dice con un dejo de fastidio pero sin dejar de mirarlo.

Watari mira lo que ocurría pero no podía escuchar bien, aunque… tenía un mal presentimiento:

.-Kurama… ten cuidado… Muraki no sólo ataca físicamente…

El de ojos amatistas por su lado, se temía a lo que el sensei fuera capaz de hacer, de pronto, siente que Sensui trataba de levantarse.

.-Kurama… es el que está peleando, verdad?

.-…si, pero no te muevas… sigue descansando- comenta Tsuzuki, mientras que Kuwabara su vista hacia otro punto.

.-…Itsuki hizo su deber, ne?- comenta Shinobu sonriendo un poco.

.-Sentí que unas presencias desaparecían..- musita el de cabellos zanahoria.

Kazuma parecía que sintió ese momento de Itsuki y Oriya; sin decir nada, se va de ahí, directo a ese punto… Tsuzuki trata de detenerlo pero Sensui…

.-Déjalo, el peligro ya pasó… sólo aquí se percibe el mal…

Y Tsuzuki suspira, no solo por el bienestar de Kazuma sino que, deseaba ver con bien a Hisoka; su mirada se posa hacia la zona de batalla.

En el caso de Suichi, parecía paralizado, Muraki lo mantenía abrazado pero, una gran ventisca comienza a rodearlos.

.-No estás concentrado… bello kitsune- musita Muraki.

.-Déjame… AHORA!

Cuando dice esas palabras, el sensei se aleja de inmediato así como se cubría con su gabardina blanca, pues el ladrón del Makai hace acto de presencia

.-Mmm, se ha puesto interesante…- se dice para si Muraki al notar que su abrigo estaba totalmente quemado-… que mal, ya no me sirve- y se la quita por completo.

Así era, enfrente de Katsutaka, se encontraba el kitsune… ese youkai de ojos de oro, cuyos cabellos son plata que brilla haciendo juego con sus ropas del color más puro.

.-Té mataré… Muraki- y con sólo chasquear sus dedos, una planta carnívora aparece desde la tierra, y el sensei se sorprende un poco al ver a la planta crecer con gran velocidad, pero…

.-Qué?- Muraki ve que no puede moverse, puesto que unas ramas tenían prisioneros a sus pies.

Entonces mira como la planta le lanza unas espinas con veneno que llegan a su brazo, para luego, comérselo de un solo bocado.

.-Imposible!- Watari se asombra al lo que veía, hace a un lado al pobre de Tatsumi que su cabeza choca contra el suelo.

Tsuzuki también se sorprende, nunca se imaginó que alguien como Kurama lograra hacerlo tan… sencillo.

.-Ju, que fácil…

Cual va siendo la sorpresa para todos… no pasó mucho cuando, la planta se deshace y Muraki aparece con sus ropas un poco rasgadas pero,…

.-Kami, realmente este veneno es poderoso…- y se quita las espinas con mucha facilidad.

Youko se sorprende, puesto que al sensei no le hizo efecto alguno el veneno, sólo afectó su estado de ánimo que era mucho más molesto que antes, Muraki estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

.-Creo que quieres jugar rudo, bueno…- y salta para crear una esfera de energía de color violeta, la lanza a Youko pero las plantas crean una barrera que impiden que su amo salga herido de esa.

.-… ajá- y Youko lo ataca con varios golpes que no puede evitar.

No pasó mucho cuando los dos se golpeaban (Muraki no tiende a usar la fuerza física con mucha frecuencia), no decían palabra alguna…

.-_La Luna_ _roja hace al carmín más bello, tú que piensas de ello Youko?... que se sentiría tener en tus manos, la sangre del ser que te traicionó en el pasado,… a ese shinigami?_

Con ese pensamiento, Youko por unos instantes pierde la concentración y cae, aunque Muraki no duda ni un instante en sacar una daga para apuñalarlo en varias ocasiones, termina con él dándole un golpe en su estómago.

.-Kurama!- Tsuzuki se asusta y no duda ni un instante en ir por él pero, las plantas se lo impiden.

.-… - Muraki miraba todo, parecía que lo estaba disfrutando.

Gracias a eso, no se esperó a que Kurama se levantara del suelo y desapareciera por un instante, para luego hacerse acto de presencia con una especie de espada; ataca hiriendo la espalda del sensei. Youko aterriza, mira con frialdad y de forma amenazadora a su oponente pero, éste al levantarse adolorido, hace que el kitsune por una segunda ocasión quedara paralizado; eran como si los ojos plateados de ese humano tan extraño… lanzaran un conjuro a Youko.

El kitsune había caído en una trampa, puesto se encontraba debajo de un símbolo que brillaba con gran intensidad; lo que le evitaba moverse por completo.

.-Caíste en mi trampa, en el punto exacto…- responde deleitado Muraki mientras lame un poco de su sangre al tocarse, no le importaba en absoluto la herida de su espalda, era como si después de todo, disfrutaba hasta del dolor mismo.

Tras decir eso, ahora él chasquea sus dedos y aparece un demonio que poseía tres cabezas, con la apariencia de un dragón.

.-Kurama!- Watari estaba más cerca de ellos, aunque una de las plantas que rodeaban el lugar; el científico rubio trata de evitarla pero no lo logra… siente como es herido y atrapado por ella.

.-Mal…di…ción…

.-Wa…tari… - no entendía que pasaba, esas plantas sólo lo obedecían a él, ahora…

.-Tu mente es ahora mía, por eso atacaron- sonríe Muraki y mira a Tsuzuki.

Tsuzuki también estaba enojado, Sensui trataba de moverse pero no se veía manera alguna, puesto que ellos ya estaban rodeados de esas plantas; los puños de Tsuzuki sangran por la fuerza con los que los cerró… puesto que no podía hacer mucho.

.-No… puedes… atacar?- le pregunta Shinobu.

.-Me.. es… imposible…- responde el shinigami.

Aunque, se siente nervioso porque enfrente de él, aparecen dos plantas carnívoras que, pensando que era un sueño… éstas se saboreaban el nuevo banquete que tendrían.

.-…no quiero ser comida de planta… T.T- dice con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos Tsuzuki, lo que hace aparecer una gota de agua en la cabeza de Sensui, pues no sabía si ese hombre realmente de confianza.

.-No hay otra… solución?- Sensui estaba casi de pié pero le cuesta mucho trabajo, Asato lo mira y le responde:

.-… eh… tratar de… escapar?- veía el shinigami esa posibilidad.

.-…hasta que Kurama no salga de ese trance… no podemos escapar…- no le importa la poca fuerza que tiene pero, Shinobu trata de acabar con esos seres.

No lo entendía, Youko no creía lo que veían sus ojos… uno de los mejores youkai y cae tan fácilmente en esa trampa: veía a Watari herido y envuelto en esas plantas, mientras que Tsuzuki y Shinobu estaban por ser la siguiente presa de esas plantas carnívoras.

.-Bien,… no imaginé que tu mente pudiese ser tan fácil,… creo que ser humano te hace algo de daño…- eran las palabras de Muraki que ordenaba a su bestia que se hicera a un lado para apreciar mejor la belleza de ese juguete que estaba disfrutando, toma la barbilla de él para verlo fijamente-… quiero matarte lentamente, me gusta hacerlo con los seres hermosos….mmm como lo hice con el chiquillo pero,….mmm no tuve oportunidad con el demonio…

.-Dé…jeme…- eran las palabras de Youko.

Una vez más, el sensei sonríe, mientras besa al kitsune… éste por su lado sentía que su mente se nublaba aunque unas imágenes extrañas aparecen en su cabeza; se trataban de viejos recuerdos suyos… esos tiempos viejos donde él robaba para obtener los objetos más exóticos y bellos que él consideraba.

El kitsune veía esas imágenes como una película, pero… se hacen más definidas en el instante que aparece Tatsumi, cuando estaban juntos en todo momento pero,…. Youko comienza a gritar fuertemente porque recordaba ese instante en que el shinigami estuvo por acabar por su vida; de nuevo sentía ese odio hacia él,… el sentimiento de la traición lo consumía.

Hiei por su lado se despierta, sus ojos de fuego miran el cielo oscuro del Makai, los gritos de Youko fueron los causantes, aún se sentía débil y se levanta con cierta dificultad… mira que enfrente suyo yacía Tatsumi todavía sin conocimiento.

El koorime se sorprende al ver la vegetación de toda esa zona, por un instante no supo quien pudo ser el culpable pero… de nuevo escucha el grito y fija su vista a ese punto; reconocía esa voz a la perfección:

.-Kurama…- musitan sus labios, estaba por ir por él cuando, siente que alguien lo detiene… mira que se trataba de una sombra.

.-… Muraki… lo está acabando psicológi…camente…- dice Tatsumi tratándose de levantar.

.-Entonces déjame ir!

.-…si,… claro…- y le señala que ellos también estaban rodeados de esas plantas-… pero, haremos que ese bastardo… reciba su merecido.

Hiei miraba a Tatsumi, su semblante era diferente… era como si estuviera un poco triste, a la vez preocupado por el bienestar de Kurama. Veía que estaba muy agotado pero, no entendía como es que genera algunas sombras que les ordena que ataquen a las plantas.

.-… a ese Muraki le gusta jugar con los recuerdos de sus víctimas,… yo… no puedo ir…- le decía el secretario mientras acababa con algunas plantas con sus sombras.

.-Por qué haces todo eso?- le pregunta con cierta frialdad en sus palabras.

.-….tú puedes… ayudarlo,… al menos ahora…

Tatsumi no miraba a los ojos al koorime, solo se concentraba en las plantas… Hiei por un momento dudaba en las palabras de ese shinigami pero; de nuevo escucha un grito proveniente del kitsune.

Muraki escucha como música esa voz casi desgarradora de Youko, que lentamente perdía su poder para regresar a ser Suichi Minamino; éste se tocaba su cabeza mientras pasaba una y otra vez ese viejo recuerdo que casi hace odiar a esa persona tan especial… Hiei, mira fríamente a Seiichiro y desaparece del panorama, el secretario no hace más y sigue atacando.

Tsuzuki y Sensui tenían ya muy cerca de esas plantas carnívoras cuando, ven como el pequeño demonio los destruía.

.-Hiei-kun!- Tsuzuki se lanza hacia el koorime al grado de tirarlo y quedar encima de él, Shinobu suspira arrepentido de lo que era partícipe.

.-…ahh… quítate!- y hace a un lado al shinigami de ojos violetas-… vayan por el rubio.

Y no dice más par irse de ahí,… a Tsuzuki le daba gusto ver mejor a ese koorime, y sonríe bastante, al grado de dejar más extrañado a Sensui.

.-Él es mi nuevo amigo, me da gusto verlo mejor… vayamos de una buena vez por Watari- y le da su mano, Sensui no entendía la actitud de ese shinigami tan peculiar, sin importarle que fue su enemigo una ocasión, le muestra una cálida sonrisa.

De regreso en la zona central,… Muraki estaba por darle el golpe final a Kurama… éste tenía su mirada perdida, se encontraba en la oscuridad de su mente (estaba bajo el mismo hechizo que Tatsumi); en un estado que prácticamente no sentías.

.-Mmm bueno… te mataré lentamente, jejejeje… me hubiera gustado jugar contigo más pero… hasta aquí has llegado…- tenía su daga lista para hacerle un corte en su pecho pero, siente una ráfaga que se la arrebata.

.-Acabar con alguien con el poder de la mente es buena idea… pero no con Youko Kurama- dice Hiei con gran frialdad en sus palabras.

Muraki se extraña de verlo un poco mejorado… pero, sabía que él tenía ventaja sobre el pequeño demonio, así que:

.-Oh, estás un poco mejor… jejeje, veo que llegas en un tiempo perfecto.

.-…- pero no le contesta, simplemente se lanza al ataque y el doctor esquiva sus movimientos que eran muy veloces.

.-Me siento honrado por pelear contigo… acaso ya no estás contento con mi oferta?

Eso hace enfadar más a Hiei, puesto que por seguir esas palabras… casi se convierte en un títere; así como el hacerle daño a Kurama, no le perdonaba lo que el kitsune le hizo pero, tampoco deseaba verlo herido…

.-Eso ya no me importa!- y lanza a Muraki lo más alejado que podía, éste no se imaginó una reacción como la del koorime.

Luego de eso, Hiei se acerca a Kurama, y toca su frente… esperaba que reaccionara, hasta que decide musitarle algo a su oído:

.-Todo está bien… mi Kurama…- con esas palabras, el chico reacciona un poco porque toca las ropas de Hiei.

.-..Hiei-kun…

.-Ah kami-sama,… la pareja junta… hermoso…- eran las palabras de un Muraki totalmente molesto, su aura oscura aparece a su alrededor; en cualquier momento podía acabar con ellos.

Su demonio queda detrás suyo, esperando la última orden de su dueño… Hiei no mira a los ojos a Kurama, éste lo nota cuando sale de ese trance, aunque no le impide abrazarlo.

.-Usa… tu dragón negro…- el kitsune le dice esas palabras mientras le muestra una semilla extraña-… con tu ayuda podemos acabarlo.

.-………hnn- es lo único que responde, cierra sus ojos y se concentra para llamar al fuego oscuro.

Para ese momento, Sensui había rescatado a Watari, mientras que Tsuzuki evitaba que esas plantas les hicieran algún daño… así como cerca de ahí, Hisoka y Yusuke estaban llegando.

.-Increíble! Hiei usará el Dragón Negro!- dice Yusuke mientras observa como se acumulaba el poder espiritual de él, Hisoka observa todo bastante sorpresivo.

.-…es… fuerte,… - responde Hisoka.

Y de ese modo, Muraki esperaba ese ataque, Hiei lo mira de nuevo… sus ojos de fuego chocaban con el plata del sensei, así como unos terceros, esos esmeraldas que reflejaban un gran cansancio pero que, tenía todavía el poder suficiente para acabarlo.

.-…es tu fin Muraki! Gokuryuuha!- grita Hiei del modo que de su brazo, aparece una gran serpiente negra, pero… en la tierra aparece una gran planta que iba a toda velocidad…

El sensei no lo puede evitar y le llega el ataque de lleno,… siente como ese fuego lo consumía mientras la planta lo atrapaba….

Sólo se escucha un gran ruido mientras que, una gran luz se forma… dando a entender que, una gran explosión se había producido.

No se sabe que pasó exactamente,… los presentes miran sin palabras lo que había ocurrido; solo deseaban que Hiei y Kurama salieran vivos de tal fenómeno.

.-Creo que… lo lograron…- eran las palabras de Tsuzuki- su presencia desapareció…

Después que el polvo se disolviera, todos observan que ahí estaban… Hiei y Kurama a salvo pero,… no había rastro alguno de Muraki, ni de su demonio.

Todos se alegran de verlos y no dudan en acercarse, él único que estaba alejado era Tatsumi… puesto que no se sentía bien del todo, necesitaba aclarar muchas cosas de su cabeza… sólo ve como Hisoka y Yusuke lo ayudan a levantarse.

.-Es bueno verlo Tatsumi!- le dice Urameshi.

.-….ah,… gracias…

.-Necesita descansar- eran las palabras de Hisoka.

Y con eso, el secretario sonríe un poco… aunque, mira lo que ocurría en ese momento: Kurama seguía abrazando a Hiei pero éste, lo hace a un lado y lo mira bastante serio.

.-…Hiei…- habla Kurama extrañado a esa actitud del koorime.

.-… no puedo perdonarte con tanta facilidad,…

.-Pero, por qué?- pregunta él tomando una de las manos del demonio por éste rechaza el gesto.

.-Salvé tu vida porque no quiero verte muerto,… es todo.

Y se va del lugar con gran rapidez, Kurama baja la mirada y se maldice por ser una gran tonto, aunque… mira que Tsuzuki se acerca a él y le sonríe.

.-Es bueno verte bien…

El chico de cabellos rojizos sonríe y pierde el conocimiento, había pasado por mucho y era normal que se quedara sin fuerzas; cae en brazos del shinigami de ojos amatistas, el cual sonríe divertido.

**Fin del capítulo XXXVI**

Ah kami! Después de mucho, aquí está la batalla decisiva,… mmm creo que muchos se quedaron con la duda de lo que le pasó a Muraki, n.nU ups… pero eso se verá en el siguiente capítulo.

Mmm no quedé muy conforme con ello pero no sé ustedes, n.nU Hiei después de todo lo ayudó pero,… aun no la perdonado a Kurama por lo que le hizo pasar, … ah Kurama, eso te pasa por andar con otro y dejar olvidado a Hiei-kun XD… no te será fácil que el koorime esté de nuevo contigo o si?

En fin, mejor pasemos a los reviews! En esta ocasión están conmigo Tsuzuki y Kuwabara!

Kuwabara- hasta que se le da por invitarme a este sitio! ¬¬

Tsuzuki-… ah, recuerda que somos bastantes n.n hay que ser pacientes!

(Tsuzuki toma la hoja)

**NeKoT:** ah, pues si… la verdad que Watari quiere mucho a Tatsumi n.nUU,…mm pues no se sabe que pasó con Muraki, puesto que Kurama, con la ayuda de Hiei pues… se puede decir que lo derrotaron.

Kuwabara- si! Se murió el doctor!

Tsuzuki- -.- … yo no lo creo, pero bueno, gracias por el review!

(Kuwabara toma la hoja)

**Erika** **de Cáncer:** ah,… y deberías de ver como nos trata a TODOS!... ¬¬ es mala!

Tsuzuki- Kuwabara, yo que tu me callo, Bunny se entera que hablas mal de ella y te va MAL a ti u.u…

Kuwabara- … bueno bueno, pues si… después de mucho Kurama reaccionó,… aunque, como viste aquí el enano no se la ha perdonado del todo, XD… ah, pero bueno gracias por el review esperamos verte de nuevo por aquí!

(Tsuzuki toma la hoja)

**Rurouni-Andrea:** hola! Pues ya ves, Bunny sigue loca como siempre… n.n pero mejor es quererla (aguantarla) así, no?...mmm bueno, si quieres saber que fue de Muraki, pregúntaselo a la coneja misma n.nUU puesto que aquí se nos tiene prohibido XD,…. Espero te haya gustado el capi y gracias por el review!

Y bueno son todos… (mirando fríamente a Tsuzuki y a Kuwabara)… ¬¬ y ustedes dos, hablaré con ustedes!

Kuwabara y Tsuzuki- pero si somos inocentes! T.T T.T

¬¬ como sea,….

Bueno, es momento de dejarlos y nos vemos en la siguiente actualización de Sakura no Tsuki!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny Saito n.n


	39. Una huída y la petición de Kurama

Capítulo 37: una huída y la petición de Kurama 

Solo habían pasado unas horas desde que todo acabó,… todo había transcurrido de la forma más tranquila que se podía; los shinigami y los Tantei se encontraban descansando en un hospital, sólo los que realmente no estaban bien del todo…

.-Que bueno que estábamos cerca de Gandara! Puesto que el Makai luego parece un desierto- comenta cruzado de brazos el líder de los detectives espirituales.

.-La verdad que no me imaginaba esta zona tan… civilizada- era la respuesta del joven shinigami.

Yusuke y Hisoka miraban por la ventana del lugar… la cuidad era muy "civilizada", los seres pasaban de un lado a otro, el joven shinigami mira por unos instantes al chico que sonreía.

.-Y los demás? Hace un rato los vi…- pregunta Hisoka extrañado al encontrarse en la sala de espera con Urameshi.

.-Watari con Tatsumi,… ah,… y dices que es shinigami?... parece más un humano porque sigue herido!- Yusuke comenta con un hilo de burla en sus palabras, las cuales al chico no le agrada mucho

.-Pues claro! Si nos ataca el fuego oscuro a nosotros si nos afecta!

.-Como sea, lo bueno que todo esto acabó,… Muraki está más muerto que mis polainas!

Cuando mencionan su nombre, ambos quedan en silencio… sólo que Hisoka lo mira con mucha más seriedad, así como le muestra su brazo… aún poseía esas marcas.

.-Error, sigue vivo... no está muerto…

.-QUE?- grita un chico detrás de Kurosaki, Kuwabara había llegado con algunas bebidas para ellos y escuchó algo de la conversación- COMO ES QUE ESE DOCTOR PSICÓPATA SIGA VIVO?

.-…mmm parece lógico- dice casi para si Urameshi-… puesto que Watari comentó que una vez ya pelearon con el y no lo mataron… verdad?- dice esas palabras mirando al shinigami que baja la mirada por unos segundos para alzarla de nuevo, respondiendo con un tono bastante seguro.

.-Así es, a de estar en algún lugar del Makai…y por cierto Kuwabara, que fue de Itsuki?... y Sensui?...- pregunta Hisoka algo curioso.

Cuando le preguntan eso a Kazuma, se queda pensando un poco… pero no tarda en contestar y les comenta que encontró a Itsuki casi al punto de matar a Oriya, llegó en el momento exacto pero…

.-Oriya se escapó, usó un truco que creaba neblina y nos evitó ver a donde se fue,… Itsuki estaba furioso pero mejor terminamos de destruir los sellos….- explica el de ojos pequeños.

Mientras ellos hablaban, Watari se encontraba en la habitación de Tatsumi, éste estaba descansando… el científico lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, trata de tocar su rostro pero lo evita.

.-_Creo que todo ha terminado,… pero es mejor terminar con el pasado,… tú y él siempre sentirán… eso,…pero las circunstancias ahora son diferentes…_- y toma un poco de aire, así como escucha los gritos de Kuwabara y de un enojado Hisoka.

Watari sonríe y decide salir de la habitación para encontrarse con alguien que conocía bastante bien…

.-Sensui…- se espanta un poco porque no lo vio en algún momento, éste solo sonríe y le pide que lo siguiera-… pero,… oye!

-Solo deseo hablar un poco…

De esa manera, Sensui lleva al científico hasta la parte más alta del hospital; algo que para el rubio era bastante extraño, puesto que unas horas atrás casi estaba acabando con Tsuzuki.

No pasó mucho cuando ambos se encontraban en ese lugar, mirando el oscuro cielo que les presentaba el reino de Yomi,… truenos por un lado y otro, así como un ambiente y frío.

.-Qué pasa Sensui?...- le pregunta de pronto, Shinobu no lo mira y comienza a hablar.

.-… el mundo realmente es pequeño, después de salir de ese extraño trance en el que me tenía Muraki, recordé que te he visto en algún lugar… shinigami, ne?

Para Watari fue una pequeña sorpresa, pues desde tiempo atrás… ambos tuvieron un encuentro, donde el entonces detective espiritual le pide que él, precisamente se llevara su alma al Meifu cuando sus días terminaran.

.-Je,… creo que puedo decir que es bueno que lo recuerdes… pero, por qué la pregunta,… puesto que nosotros…- y no termina de hablar porque ese hombre de ojos azules lo silencia, colocándole su dedo índice en sus labios.

.-Lo sé,… tu amigo… Tsuzuki-san me hizo esa pregunta,…

.-Y, qué has pensado?... a lo mejor por tu situación te pueden dar una oportunidad,… claro, sin volver a las andadas del pasado.

.-…no,… quiero vivir ya en paz, ya me cansé de tanta pelea…creo que ni el tiempo que estuve muerto pude descansar en paz…

.-La verdad que no imaginé que acabaras de esa manera…- le comenta Yutaka mientras mira hacia el paisaje que se le mostraba-… lo que importa ahora es que te arrepientas de tus actos,… pero solo me llamaste aquí para decirme eso?

Shinobu se extraña un poco, pero se acerca al shinigami hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de separación.

.-Si y no… la otra razón fue para decirte que lo mejor será despedirnos, creo que ustedes aún tienen cosas que hacer.

.-Ya, te vas?... ah, y quería conocerte un poco mejor Shinobu, solo nos topamos una sola ocasión…- sonríe el rubio un poco nervioso a lo que fuese capaz Sensui.

.-Pueda que nos veamos de nuevo… además, quiero vivir un poco más…- y cruza sus brazos mientras sonríe- puesto que tu amigo cuando regresara, se llevaría mi alma… y la verdad, el único que deseo que lo haga… quiero que seas tú, cuando mi hora llegue, se que te veré.

.-Sensui yo,… jejejeje, entiendo… si,… está bien y… no te despedirás de los demás? Mmm sobretodo de Yusuke…

Shinobu lo niega, solo se quería despedir de él; en ese momento, el rubio mira que cerca de ellos se encontraba Itsuki con algunos vendajes.

.-Pero Itsuki no está del todo bien,…- dice Watari al acercarse al ex detective, el demonio de cabellos verdosos lo mira serio.

.-No importa… son leves, Shinobu… es momento, no tarda en llegar Tsuzuki- eran sus palabras y su amigo asiente.

.-Entonces… nos vemos,… ah si… otra cosa.

Yutaka se extraña a eso, no sabía que le iba a decir pero… se sorprende al ver que esa persona lo abrazaba para luego besarlo de manera casi fugaz, sus labios, primero rozaron los suyos para luego ser sellados por los de Shinobu…; para Itsuki era lo peor que podía ver y por su mente pasaba la idea de aniquilar de alguna manera a ese shinigami, observa que Sensui se separa del de ojos dorados (quien tenía la cara sonrojada y casi ni podía respirar) y tenía en su mano,… lo que parecía ser dinero.

.-Te pido una disculpa por hacer añicos tus gafas,….- y se acerca a su oído dejándolo aún más rojo-… con ellos te vez mucho mas… interesante de lo que ya eres, me hubiese gustado conocerte antes…- y besa ligeramente sus labios para alejarse de él y despedirse.

.-…………..- el pobre científico hasta sudaba, un leve vapor sale de su cuello mientras que su cara estaba totalmente roja y como si estuviera en las nubes.

Shinobu e Itsuki se despiden de él y se van del lugar, saltan por los diversos edificios hasta que se pierden entre los tantos edificios que había… mientras corren, Itsuki se encontraba algo celoso por la acción de su amigo.

.-… era tan necesario besarlo?- sus palabras eran algo molestas, para Sensui le sonaban algo divertidas.

.-Desde el primer momento en que me topé con él,… me cayó muy bien,… je, hasta deseable…

.-MMmmm- para anda le gustó escuchar eso pero, mira que ese hombre ojos azules le sonríe ligeramente pero sin mirarlo de frente.

.-Claro que tu eres la persona más importante para mi,… hay que apresurarnos a salir de Gandara, puesto que Tsuzuki y Kurama están en el castillo de ese youkai…- comenta de pronto, Itsuki asiente.

.-De acuerdo… y que haremos ahora?...- pregunta un poco curioso el youkai que atraviesa als dimensiones.

.-Pues, a disfrutar de la vida…

Y desaparecen del panorama por completo, en un gran castillo, se podía escuchar unos gritos provenientes de un demonio de gran poder, a pesar que no podía ver, se le notaba con claridad que estaba demasiado molesto.

.-NO PUEDO CREER QUE SE ATREVIERAN A DESTRUIR PARTE DE MIS TERRITORIOS! USTEDES LOS SHINIGAMI ADEMÁS DE LLEVAR ALMAS, DESTRUYEN TODO A SU PASO!

.-Yomi,… por favor cálmate…- comenta un poco preocupado Kurama, pues mira como el youkai golpeaba con sus puños la mesa donde se hallaban sentados.

Tsuzuki trataba de mantener la calma, ya que tenía el temor que ese ser enviara alguna factura al JuOhCho; mira que Kurama trata de calmarlo.

.-…bueno bueno, pero de nuevo explícame eso Kurama,… como es que un humano entró a MIS territorios y casi despierta a unas bestias?- no podía creerlo aún, Yomi deseaba una buena explicación.

-Pues ya lo dije… todo fue muy extraño,… y la verdad, venimos aquí para agradecer tus atenciones a mis amigos, así como para… pedirte un favor…

-Ah, si… Yomi-san,… muchas gracias por dejarnos entrar a su reino, todos salimos malheridos de esa pelea…- se inclina el shinigami de ojos violetas, algo que calma un poco más la ira de Yomi y más, porque el kitsune le está pidiendo un favor.

Para Yomi era algo novedoso,…no era común que ese kitsune, que en un pasado perdió la vista por su culpa, llegara a verlo y pedirle un favor…

.-Y dime Kurama,… que es lo que deseas? Ya que es muy extraño verte de nuevo por aquí,… aunque puedo decir que están de pasada luego de tratar de derrotar a un humano extraño,…

Tsuzuki sabía perfectamente lo que Kurama le iba a pedir, así que solo se limita a mirar lo que había en esa sala.

.-… solo quiero que tus hombres encuentren a Hiei,… se fue luego de esa extraña pelea,… nadie sabe a donde fue, ne Tsuzuki?- mira al shinigami de ojos violetas que asiente.

.-Así es,… es importante encontrarlo porque pronto regresaremos al Ningenkai para dar nuestro informe de lo sucedido.

.-…mm ya veo,… a ese chico que trabajaba para Mukuro- Yomi se queda pensando un poco, él tenía poco de llegar a Gandara, pues hizo un largo viaje junto con su hijo Shura, pero al enterarse que parte de sus tierras sufrieron un gran daño; deseó por un instante acabar con los causantes y al final se detuvo cuando supo que entre los implicados se trataba de Kurama- … lo haré, siempre y cuando…- y señala a Tsuzuki- este shinigami no vuelva a entrar a mi reino!

Tsuzuki que bebía todavía un poco de té, escupe parte del líquido hacia Yomi porque no se creía del exilio que le lanzó.

.-PERO… ESO NO ES JUSTO!

.-…- Kurama se queda helado a lo que veían sus ojos, en su interior pedía a kami que no pasara algo peor, Yomi deseaba acabar con ese shinigami.

.-Ah claro que si! Ustedes los shinigami son una amenaza para mi reino!...o,… lo hago saber al gran Rey Enma, que se perfectamente que algunos de ustedes trabajan para él… le mandaré una factura por el daño realizado a mis territorios.

Kurama suspira sabiendo que no había remedio alguno,… así como una gota de agua aparece en su cabeza al mirar que Tsuzuki casi se golpea la cabeza con la mesa.

.-De acuerdo!... aun así, si nosotros somos un peligro,… Muraki lo es más! Se perfectamente que no murió! Ha de andar por ahí… herido tal vez, pero muerto no está, así que mejor diseñe algún plan para proteger más a su reino- eran sus palabras, Asato mira seriamente a Yomi, éste también lo miraba serio.

.-… trato hecho,…- responde el youkai con cuernos y siente que la puerta de la sala es abierta; entra en el lugar un demonio mucho más pequeño pero más anciano que Yomi, mira a Tsuzuki y luego a Kurama.

.- Yomi-san, la junta iniciará en 5 minutos…

.-Ah,… gracias, voy enseguida- responde y mira a los invitados-… entonces nos veremos luego, pueden estar en Gandara el tiempo que sea necesario,… hasta que mis hombres encuentren a ese demonio de nombre Hiei… solo, no hagan más desastres.

De esa manera, Yomi se da la media vuelta y sale de la sala, dejando solos a Tsuzuki y a un Kurama algo preocupado.

.-Si me dijiste que puede hacerte ese favor,… lo hará- le dice Tsuzuki y Kurama siente ligeramente.

.-…creo que si,… solo quiero ver a Hiei bien, y regresar todos juntos.

.-Oh claro que está bien! Es un koorime muy fuerte, vamos amigo! Arriba esos ánimos… vayamos al hospital para ver como están los demás!

Kurama siente a ello y salen también de la sala y de ahí, del castillo para dirigirse al hospital; aunque en el caminon de regreso, Tsuzuki mira dos siluetas que se alejaban de la cuidad con mucha velocidad.

.-Qué pasa Tsuzuki, acaso viste algo?- pregunta Kurama algo extrañado porque el shinigami se detuvo.

.-…ah, era de esperarse… mejor,… una segunda oportunidad… casi…- y nota que hablaba solo, Kurama lo seguía mirando-… ah! No te preocupes, fue mi imaginación!- y sonríe el shinigami, pero sabía bien que esas siluetas se trataban de Sensui e Itsuki; ya sabía que iban a huir… puesto que él iba a llevar su alma a que la juzgaran.

Por otro lado, Hisoka, Kuwabara y Yusuke estaban discutiendo en la sala de espera… todo porque Kazuma de nuevo demostró que no tenía cerebro para cualquier cosa, ya que comenzó a decir se traían Yusuke y Hisoka porque habían estado juntitps y extraños en los últimos días.

.-QUE ERES UN IDIOTA!- le dice Hisoka- NO TE METAS EN DONDE NO TE LLAMAN!

.-Ahhh ya deja de decir tanta palabra Kuwabara!- le contesta Yusuke pero su amigo seguía en las mismas.

.-Pero… es que kami! He visto de todo… ustedes haciendo cosas raras con todos! Besos,… ahh esas escenas… raras…. TAL PARECE QUE YO SOY EL MÁS NORMAL!

.-ACASO NO SABES IDIOTA QUE ESTOY TRATANDO DE DESCANSAR?- grita de pronto un secretario muy enojado.

Tatsumi no podía descansar y sale de su habitación para arreglar ese asunto, Hisoka y Yusuke no decían palabra alguna mientras que Kuwabara trata de defenderse.

.-Ahh pero ellos igual!... es un hombre gruñón!

.-Claro que lo soy, y más… cuando UN BAKA COMO TU NO ME DEJA DORMIR!- y ambos se miran de forma fulminante, como si en cualquier momento se agarran de golpes.

Los otros dos chicos miraban algo fastidiados la escena pero, se extrañan al ver a Watari llegar; seguía perdido en las nubes y su cara seguía tan roja como una cereza misma.

.-Watari?- preguntan al unísono los dos, eso hace que una riña entre Tatsumi y Kazuma se desatara.

El secretario se queda helado al ver a su amigo así, éste sonríe nervioso y luego mira a Seiichiro, Kuwabara trata de buscar una razón pero…

.-Acaso viste algo interesante?- pregunta Tatsumi pero Watari sonríe.

.-….ah,… no sé,…. Jejeje,… Sensui se despedía de ustedes… jijijijiji.

.-Qué? Acaso Sensui ya se fue?... ah que caray… y yo que quería preguntarle cuando nos lanzamos un pequeño combate!- se dice un poco desilusionado Yusuke, puesto que tenía deseos de pelear un poco de nuevo con él.

.-… solo quiere vivir en paz,… jijiji, nos vemos después!- y se va, Seiichiro se queda petrificado, era como si se imaginara algo… pasa por su mente, alguna imagen de ese tal Sensui acercarse seductoramente a Watari y…

.-Como… no… no…- y se toca su cabeza, no podía creer lo que se imaginaba, deseaba tener cerca de Sensui y darle su merecido- lo mataré, lo mataré! Dejó peor que baka a Watari!

Y se va a su habitación cerrando la puerta de golpe, los chicos lo miran pensando que se volvió loco; tan serio y frío era Tatsumi Seiichiro que, en ese instante parecía un loco que gritaba a los cuatro vientos…

.-Le hizo daño pelear en contra de Hiei- comenta Kuwabara.

.-…creo que tienes razón- dice Yusuke rascándose su cabeza y Hisoka…, suspira diciendo que después de todo, no era tan común ver en ese estado a Tatsumi, aunque ya era testigo de algún ataque de locura por parte de sus compañeros.

Entre las calles de Gandara, Tsuzuki caminaba lentamente mientas miraba por pequeños ratos a Kurama… éste parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, hasta que siente la mirada amatista de Asato.

.-… como sabes que Muraki sigue vivo?

.-Simple,… extrañamente, tengo una especie de conexión con él… puedo sentir su poder espiritual desaparecer si él muere, pero no la he sentido; Hisoka en realidad es quien sabe decirnos si está vivo o muerto,… gracias a unas marcas que Muraki le hizo- explica Tsuzuki mirando hacia el cielo.

.-Entiendo… yo igual pienso lo mismo, no es un hombre fácil de derrotar después de todo…

Ambos asienten a esas palabras y siguen su camino, después de todo… todo llegó a su fin, aunque no sabían que una zona extraña del propio Makai; un ser caminaba con bastante dificultad, sostenía su brazo derecho que estaba muy herido… sus gafas estaban casi rotas, su respiración agitada por el dolor que le producían sus heridas.

Sus ojos plateados miraban a su alrededor hasta ver algo que lo obstaculizaba por completo; fija su gélida mirada hacia un ser que golpeaba al aire… sus labios se curvean para formar una sonrisa extraña.

-Con que aún vivo… je, que estúpido…

El demonio de fuego seguía bajo el conjuro que le lanzó Watari, golpeaba al aire una y otra vez, mientras gritaba desesperado al ver que no había resultado alguno; no nota la presencia de ese ser.

.-Vamos déjense matar! Tontos!- decía el demonio bajo el hechizo.

El hombre que estaba casi detrás suyo sonríe y con las pocas fuerzas que tiene, salta pasando por encima de él… para eso, el demonio se percata que hay alguien y trata de reaccionar pero, su cabeza cae rodando al suelo y su cuerpo queda en el suelo y un gran charco de sangre se forma alrededor del hombre, de tal manera que sus pantalones blancos se manchan de ese líquido.

.-… no es el más poderoso pero,… de algo me servirá…- musita y se acerca a la cabeza, puesto que estaba dispuesto a tomar su energía espiritual.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando otro hombre… de cabellos azabaches negros y de ropas japonesas se acerca a él; cuando lo ve, sus ojos se iluminan de la tranquilidad de verlo… vivo.

.-… que bueno es verte vivo… Muraki- responde ese hombre y Muraki alza su cabeza y le sonríe, tras saborearse un poco lo que acaba de consumir.

.-Así es Oriya,…- se levanta un poco mejorado-… estoy seguro que los otros demonios que viven en este mundo, se han percatado de mi presencia… aun así, este lugar es fabuloso para obtener más energía…

.-Lo imagino,… pero que aún estás débil, será mejor que tomes un descanso… además, hemos perdido a Sensui y al doctor Kamiya,…- eran las palabras preocupantes de Oriya, éste nota que el sensei de cabellos plateados se acerca a él y sus manos acarician el rostro de éste.

-Gracias… por preocuparte por mí,... a lo mejor tomo tu consejo,… aunque…- Muraki mira a su alrededor- creo que ya se cual será mi siguiente paso,… esos shinigami y esos humanos detectives espirituales no se librarán de mi con tanta facilidad…

De esa manera, Muraki toma su camino… Oriya al inicio lo mira con cierta preocupación pero, entiende a la perfección que él es así siempre; sonríe un poco para si y sigue al doctor hacia un camino donde no se sabía en que acabaría… aunque, no se sabría cuando podría atacar de nuevo.

**Fin del capítulo XXXVII**

Ah kami, debo decir que este capítulo es bastante tranquilo… y bueno, pues aquí se vio el final de Sensui e Itsuki, mmm la verdad que no sabía que ponerle de final a este personaje, puesto que mi boceto era que Tsuzuki se llevara su alma pero… cambié de idea a última hora y creo que lo mejor para ellos dos…

Mmm si, Shinobu se vio algo atrevido con el pobre de Watari pero, deja en claro que le agradaba bastante al shinigami, razón por la cual le pide solo a él que se llevara su alma cuando muriera… y, bueno el científico casi se nos muere por ese… mmm ¿gesto?.

Para los que deseaban saber de Muraki, pues aquí está su final… es que matarlo, no podía hacerlo porque la verdad no tengo idea alguna darle una muerte a ese doctor (ni en el anime y ni el manga se muere…), con el veneno se vio que NADA y, con el poder de Touda… MENOS… así que realmente me costó trabajo realizar el capítulo anterior, pero bueno… tranquilos! Muraki ya no atacará más (al menos en lo que resta en la historia) y se puede decir que esta fue su última aparición, puesto que me quiero ya enfocar en el destino de la relación de Hiei y Kuram así como de otros que… bueno, ya lo verán por su cuenta; lo mismo ya para Sensui e Itsuki, tampoco volverán a aparecer T.T

Creo que la aparición de Yomi fue algo inesperada, bueno… el hace acto de presencia por el mero hecho que el lugar de batalla fue en sus tierras; pero no tendrá gran importancia… así que descuiden, lo tengo como casi un personaje incidental XD.

En fin, ya falta poco para que esta historia llegue a su fin… gracias a todos por sus reviews y su apoyo! Puesto que hemos llegado a los 200 reviews! Sip, y todo gracias a su apoyo,… ya que este es el segundo fic que tiene todos estos mensajes suyos… GRACIAS!

Por esta ocasión yo responderé a los mensajes (sobretodo por llegar a los 200 reviews n.n):

**Nekot:** jejejeje, pues ya viste que fue de Muraki, y de Sensui… mm y sobre lo de Hiei y Kurama ya se verá en el siguiente capítulo, muchas gracias por tu review! Espero te haya gustado este capi!

**lastlightangel: **ahm, pues si… Hiei no se la perdonará tan fácil,… jejeje y sobre si Muraki violó a Hiei, n.n te lo dejo a tu libre pensamiento… jejejeje pero bueno, ya Hiei no sufrirá más! Gracias por tu review!

**Rurouni-Andrea:** jajajaja, pues como viste Muraki no se murió, quedó herido y todo pero bueno,… XD jejeje ya verás como se reconciliarán esos dos, bueno… cuídate mucho chica y gracias por el review!

Sin todos, a todos de nuevo muchas gracias y nos vemos en la siguiente actualización de Sakura no Tsuki!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny Saito n.n


	40. Reconciliaciones

**Capítulo 38: reconciliaciones**

.-QUE? QUE SENSUI SE FUGÓ CON ITSUKI? T.T Y YO QUE DESEABA PELEAR DE NUEVO CON ÉL!- gritaba a cuatro vientos Yusuke tras escuchar las palabras de Watari.

.-…no es necesario hacer tanto escándalo Yusuke- contesta Hisoka tapándose sus oídos.

Después que Watari se calmara un poco, les comenta a los chicos que Sensui, junto con Itsuki, dejaron Gandara para escapar de lo que parecía ser la sentencia de Sensui, habían escapado de la muerte misma.

.-Ah,… que mal, y que pasará con Sensui,… ya estaba muerto antes no?... yo pensé que ustedes…- comenta Kuwabara pero Watari termina de responder a la duda del de cabellos de zanahoria.

.-…pues si, Sensui debía morir luego que haya pasado todo esto pero… mejor que siga vivo, n.n ya cuando le llegue su hora yo mismo me encargaré de ello- contesta el científico mientras sonríe.

Hisoka, Yusuke y Kuwabara se miran mutuamente y piensan que ese shinigami no estaba muy cuerdo del todo… pero, observan que su mirada se posa en la puerta donde se hallaba Tatsumi.

.-Por qué no mejor se van por ahí, a ver si ven a Tsuzuki y a Kurama, o… a Hiei…?

.-Mmm, creo que sería buena idea…- comenta Yusuke pensativo y observa a los otros dos chicos- ustedes que dicen amigos?

Tanto Kuwabara como Hisoka asienten y de esa forma, los tres salen del hospital… dejando a solas a Watari que no duda ni un solo instante en acercarse a Tatsumi, pues era necesario hablar de todo un poco, pues le preocupaba ahora la situación en la que se encontraba el secretario del JuOhCho.

Mientras eso ocurría, el shinigami de ojos violetas y Kurama se encontraban cerca del hospital… miran que los chicos salían del lugar.

.-Hisoka-kun!- y de ese modo, Tsuzuki no hace más que lanzarse al chico y éste trata de escaparse pero sólo recibe un beso en su mejilla; todos se ríen ante ese gesto- te extrañé mucho! Dime, ya estás mejorcito o…. quieres que te cuere?- le dice Asato, pero el chico se sonroja por esas palabras y porque estaban en público.

.-…Tsu…Tsuzuki…! Ya basta!... ah kami!- decía Hisoka tratando de escapar pero le era imposible.

.-Jajaja…se ven muy bien los dos, jajajaja- ríe Kurama al verlos pero Yusuke y Kuwabara notan que se encontraba un poco desanimado.

.-Dime Kurama, aún no sabes anda de él?- le pregunta Yusuke y Kuwabara solo lo mira fijamente.

.-…no se nada de él,…- contesta de pronto el pelirrojo.

Y hay un silencio entre ellos tres, Yusuke observa como tsuzuki abrazaba y le daba de besos en la mejilla y frente de Hisoka y éste, al inicio los rechazaba pero luego, no hace más que dejarse querer por el shinigami, luego mira a Kuwabara que se traumaba un poco más y después…

.-Vaya,… hasta que los encuentro- dice una voz infantil.

Para Hisoka y Tsuzuki era algo extraño,… pues ven a un chico con una apariencia bastante peculiar, y… se parecía a alguien que conocían, o mejor dicho, que Tsuzuki reconocía.

.-Ah,… chiquillo, se te ofrece algo?- pregunta él pero, para el chico era un insulto y le saca la lengua.

.-No soy un chiquillo, soy Shura!

.-O.O ah?- Hisoka igual se queda extrañado, puesto que el pequeño demonio era de menor estatura que él.

En ese momento llegan los demás y Yusuke sonríe para luego darle unas palmadas al chico, Kurama se sorprende bastante de verlo… y Kuwabara…

.-Y este enano?

.-¬¬ que no soy un enano y más respeto estúpido humano!- le responde molesto Shura.

.-Ohhh Shura-kun, es bueno verte por aquí! Que tal chaval?- saluda Yusuke con una sonrisa en sus labios.

.-Bien… mi padre me mandó a buscar a Kurama,…quiere que le de algo- decía el chico algo serio y el pelirrojo se extraña un poco.

.-Mmm que pasa?

.-Tenga, mi padre ha hecho lo que le pidió- entonces Shura le da unas hojas, las cuales revisa y se queda helado.

.-Seguro que tiene que ver con Hiei….- musita Hisoka cruzado de brazos, Kurama asiente un poco.

.-Ahhh,…. Pero que adorable eres!- Tsuzuki se separa de Hisoka y abraza al hijo de Yomi, éste deseaba aniquilarlo pero no le queda de otra que aguantarse los abrazos de oso que le daba.

Kurama por su lado, se despide de ellos y se va de inmediato de ese lugar… no perdería la oportunidad de buscar a Hiei y tratar de arreglar las cosas, no deseaba perderlo. Los demás no dicen más y se dedican a observar como el pobre chico era torturado por Tsuzuki…

Mientras eso ocurría, Watari ya se encontraba dentro de la habitación de Tatsumi, éste miraba el paisaje de ese lugar muy pensativo, le daba la espalda al rubio y éste, recargado en la puerta… trata de hacerle conversación.

.-Me da gusto verte recuperado… Tatsumi.

.-Los shinigami nos recuperamos mucho más rápido….- le responde ligeramente indiferente.

.-…lo sé, pero aun no lo estás… en cuestión de los sentimientos- y sonríe algo nervioso, pues sabía que ese shinigami era un poco raro para esas cosas.

.-Si quieres referirte a mi relación con Kurama,… no hay de que hablar, lo hecho está.

Las palabras del shinigami eran un poco golpeadas, Watari se acerca a él y queda detrás de él, no deseaba que su compañero de trabajo se viera más afectado.

.-Supongo,… pero… ustedes… seguirán?...

.-No,… después de todo, ya no podemos estar juntos- cuando dice esas palabras se hace a un lado de Yutaka para mirarlo fijamente- en el pasado fuimos algo pero en el presente, ya no somos nada… nos dejamos llevar por el pasado, pero… después de esa pelea contra Muraki,… al menos yo me di cuenta que, la nueva oportunidad que ambos tuvimos para vivir de nuevo,… ya no era para caer en lo mismo del pasado,… sino en una vida totalmente diferente, un… nuevo camino al que debemos seguir…

Watari escuchaba cada una de las palabras de ese shinigami, sabía que le dolía bastante darse cuenta de esa verdad, y más, cuando siente la mano de Tatsumi en la suya.

.-Es mejor que todo llegue hasta aquí,…además, la misión ha concluido y dentro de poco no volveremos a vernos las caras- eran sus palabras, aparentaba seriedad pero en su interior no deseaba que acabara eso.

.-Tatsumi, pueda que ahora los dos tengan una vida muy diferente… pero, nunca olvidarán lo que pasó tiempo atrás, eso… siempre los mantendrán unidos, aunque esté Hiei…y… y…

Y no puede decir más, el rubio de ojos dorados se queda en silencio y eso, hace sonreír a Tatsumi, él después de todo tenía a otra persona muy especial para él, y no era Kurama; el secretario acaricia el rostro del científico y lo mira fijamente.

.-Gracias… Watari- y sin pensarlo dos veces une sus labios con los del rubio, éste al inicio se sorprende, sus mejillas se tornan rosadas…

De tal manera que, Watari se deja caer en la cama y Tatsumi queda encima de él, ambos por un instante se miran, adentrándose en la mirada del otro, dejando atrás las palabras y permitiendo que sólo ese instante, fuera una muestra de lo que ambos sentían…

.-Te… quiero… Tatsumi- musita el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, siente los finos y delgados dedos del shinigami posarse en sus labios.

.-Watari…- le sonríe y le quita sus gafas para que luego él las dejara también y entonces, une una vez más sus labios con los de Yutaka en un calido beso…

A las afueras del hospital, Tsuzuki comentaba que Kurama le pidió ayuda a Yomi, ya que los demás se quedaron extrañados por la presencia de su hijo; Shura seguía en los brazos del de ojos amatistas y tenía una cara de fastidio que en cualquier instante sería capaz de golpearlo.

.-Ya veo, lo bueno es que ya encontraron a Hiei…- responde Yusuke curioso al tema.

.-Aja, ojalá ya todo se arregle n.n, y bueno… han visto a Watari y a Tatsumi?- pregunta Tsuzuki tras dejar libre al pobre Shura que deseaba matarlo.

.-Se quedaron dentro del hospital- responde Hisoka un poco indiferente.

.-De seguro que hablando de los buenos amigos que son!- contesta Kuwabara de pronto y….

.-JAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- todos, excepto Shura y Hisoka comienzan a carcajearse.

.-Ah Kuwabara, si que eres inocente amigo! Jajajaja- ríe Yusuke tras darle unas palmadas en su espalda y Hisoka sonríe dándole la razón a Urameshi.

Shura por su lado, se sorprendía que ese bobo fuera amigo de Yusuke Urameshi, nunca lo había visto porque cuando fue el duelo para elegir al nuevo líder del Makai, el tipo estaba ausente tratando de cumplir su promesa… pero, también le extrañaba que poseyera un nivel de poder espiritual bastante… aceptable.

.-…ya me tengo que ir, Urameshi fue un gusto verlo… deseo pelear con usted algún día!- y de ese modo, todos se despiden de él para quedarse solos, pensando si todo volvería ya la normalidad.

Lejos de ahí, Kurama corría con todas sus fuerzas… pedía al cielo que estuviera él ahí, en ese punto que le habían comentado; deseaba decirle tantas cosas y pedirle perdón por hacerle daño…

Cual va siendo su sorpresa que, un pequeño demonio parecía descansar en lo alto de un árbol… sus ojos de fuego se abren tras sentir una presencia muy conocida para él, gira un poco su cabeza y se sorprende de verlo….

.-…Kurama… como sabías que… estaba aquí?- su voz no era fría, sino que, había reaccionado con sorpresa.

.-Digamos que pedí ayuda,… yo… me alegro de encontrarte tan pronto- y sonríe como suele hacerlo, para Hiei eso era más que una sorpresa y baja del árbol para acercarse al kitsune; observa unos instantes sus ojos esmeraldas para luego…

.-Aun así te atreves a venir…!...-contesta el koorime tomando las ropas de Kurama, su mirada se mostraba llena de molestia, mientras que la de Kurama…

.-Hiei!... onegai!...- lo detiene y coloca sus manos en los hombros de éste-… ya sé que te hice mucho daño, demo… lo que pasó con Tatsumi y con conmigo,…ya quedó atrás, comprendí que hay cosas en la vida que no pueden repetirse…

Cuando escucha esas palabras, Hiei lo mira fijamente… se sentía un completo tonto al ver que su Kurama, su kitsune se iba con otro, mientras que él… caía víctima de Muraki. Deseaba odiarlo y olvidarlo pero… no podía hacerlo, no le quería perdonar pero, ya lo había hecho en el momento que le salvó la vida del poder de Muraki…

.-Baka,…eres un maldito Kurama!... no te perdonaría demo… demo…- su cuerpo temblaba, no sabía ya que decirle, por un momento sentía que de nuevo jugaba con él, que el ladrón del Makai deseaba solo jugar y luego desecharlo como un viejo juguete-…vete ya de una vez con Tatsumi… ya hazlo, no vengas aquí a jugar…

Kurama se sorprende a esas palabras, tenía toda la razón que las dijera… sus actos no habían sido nada buenos pero ahora, deseaba remediarlo a como diera lugar; el de cabellos pelirrojos abraza con fuerza a Hiei, éste se sorprende ante ese acto, al principio deseaba escapar pero le era imposible… percibía su aroma de rosas,… extrañaba la calidez que desprendía su cuerpo… todo.

.-No digas eso Hiei,… claro que no vengo para jugar contigo,… yo… solo quiero que estés conmigo,... siempre tendré un lugar especial para Tatsumi pero en este instante, tú eres mi presente Hiei,… no me di cuenta que eras la persona más importante para mi hasta casi viéndote pelear a muerte bajo el poder de ese Muraki, … daría lo que sea para verte vivo, pero sobretodo…- y acaricia su rostro suavemente, mirando esos ojos de fuego que poseía Hiei, esa mirada fría pero llena de tristeza-…para estar contigo… tu eres a quien amo,… tu eres la persona que amo en esta nueva oportunidad que me dio el destino de vivir de nuevo… no me perdones si quieres por lo que te hice pasar demo,… no quiero que te vayas… de mi lado…

Y con esas palabras, Hiei estaba a punto de darle un golpe pero se detiene… no creía lo que estaba escuchando, nunca se imaginó que eso realmente pensara Kurama, él también lo amaba…

.-..Ku..rama…- y no dice más, solo abraza al kitsune y éste se sentía muy feliz, sabía que su demonio no era mucho de decir lo que sentía pero, con sus besos, sus caricias y sus abrazos, eran la mejor manera de decir que lo amaba-…demo,… ya… no… ya no… me dejarás?

.-o.o… claro que no Hiei, te amo,…te amo mi koorime- y sonríe, era la sonrisa más pura y sincera que existía… la cual demostraba todo lo que sentía por él y al mismo tiempo, le prometía que no volvería a hacerle lo mismo, no permitiría que de nuevo pasara un mal momento.

Tras decir eso, Kurama besa a Hiei, une sus labios con los de él… el koorime en ningún momento rechaza eso, al contrario, deseaba ya sentir sus labios con los suyos, de saborear el elixir que siempre lo hacía elevarse a lo más alto, de sentir por alguna ocasión el cielo y el mismo paraíso.

El kitsune rodea la cintura de Hiei con sus brazos mientras que él, hacía lo mismo pero rodeando su cuello… ambos disfrutaban de ese momento; era una muestra que de nuevo no se separarían…

Los besos de ambos se hacían cada vez más intensos, apasionados… al grado que, Kurama aprisiona al koorime en un árbol; los se miran… los ojos esmeraldas se adentraban en esos de fuego que lo hechizaban.

.-Te… amo… Kurama- eran las palabras de Hiei antes de besarlo una vez más, introduce sus manos dentro de la camisa de Kurama, siente sus manos ligeramente frías pero no le importaba, se acerca a su cuello y lo muerde ligeramente haciendo gruñir al koorime.

De esa forma, el kitsune se desabrocha la camisa y Hiei no duda en apreciar su pecho desnudo,… de besarlo lentamente, mientras era despojado de sus ropas…

Kurama besa la frente de Hiei y de ahí, sus besos bajan lentamente, ligeros mordiscos mientras su lengua recorría cada parte de su cuerpo hasta llegar a cierto punto que lo hace sonreír… el koorime, no dice nada y deja caer su última prenda…

Ya para ese momento, ambos seres se encontraban desnudos, apreciando cada zona de su cuerpo, tapizándose de besos y caricias, miradas esmeraldas y rubí se adentraban una con la otra, fundiéndose en una sola…

El koorime se encontraba debajo del kitsune, mientras que él no dejaba de deleitarse con ese pequeño cuerpo, sus manos pasaban por cada zona de ese delgado cuerpo,…sus labios se posaban en su piel en cada instante,… mientras que su pequeño demonio respondía de la misma manera, así como susurra pequeñas palabras. Kurama en ese momento toca su miembro,…lo besa un poco…

.-Tu…no… cambias… nunca…- musita levemente Hiei, el chico de ojos pelirrojos se detiene y lo mira unos instantes.

.-…no me digas?...te amo…- y besa a Hiei, mientras que el corresponde a ese gesto, enreda sus dedos entre algunos mechones del cabello de fuego de Kurama, sentía que en cualquier instante tocaría al fin el cielo…

Entra en el interior el kitsune, haciendo gritar ligeramente a Hiei pero, casi de inmediato se apaga con un beso,…las respiraciones de ambos eran entrecortadas; se miran una vez más… diciendo que nunca más se separarían, creando una promesa que los dos estarían juntos,… sin importar las circunstancias, mientras su ritmo iba en aumento, sus corazones latiendo al compás del otro, en uno solo…llegando al punto más alto…sus cuerpos completamente cubiertos de sudor yacían en el suelo, en medio de un bosque donde no había nadie más que ellos.

Ninguno de los dos observa el tiempo que había pasado, ambos observan que había anochecido… Kurama acariciaba suavemente la cabellera de de Hiei, mientras que éste había colocado su cabeza en el pecho de ese chico, dormía ligeramente hasta que escucha unas suaves palabras del chico de ojos esmeraldas:

.-…me puse celoso cuando te besaste con Tsuzuki, sabías?...- comenta de pronto Kurama con una sonrisa en sus labios, Hiei alza la vista mirándolo con un poco de molestia.

.-No me recuerdes eso… estaba... ebrio,… demo, jejeje no besa tan… mal…- y se ríe un poco, para Kurama le era extraño porque son pocas las veces que lo hacía.

.-….

.-…te extrañé…- y se acomoda en su pecho, Kurama lo besa ligeramente y observa que se queda profundamente dormido, acaricia su rostro y luego mira hacia el cielo… pensando en muchas cosas.

.-_Después de todo, lo más importante es que ya acabó todo… un poco más y perdía lo más preciado para mi,… mi Hiei,… ya no te volveré a dejar solo,… _

Tras pensar en eso, se queda dormido también, aunque en su interior, Youko, el kitsune de ropas blancas lo llamaba…

.-_Tan importante lo es?..._

_.-_Asi es Youko,… el ahora es nuestro presente,… evitemos de estar en el pasado…

.-_Lo sé, pero recuerda… Seiichiro Tatsumi siempre será una persona importante para ambos,… aunque pase el tiempo o retroceda,…-_ responde el kitsune con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

.-Pero ahora… ambos hemos encontrado un nuevo camino que debemos seguir… porque nuestras vidas son otra,… la que vivimos tiempo atrás,… en el pasado ha quedado, además… siempre sentirás ese sentimiento hacia él pero, dentro de ti aflora el de Hiei.

.-…_.hn, nunca te equivocas…_

.-Ja,… tu y yo somos uno, te conozco tanto como tú me conoces a mi, compartimos cuerpo y alma…así como sentimientos; un pasado, un presente y… un futuro.

Tras decir esas palabras, el kitsune desaparece de la mente de Kurama, dejándolo dormir con tranquilidad… teniendo en sus brazos a esa persona tan importante para él, la cual estuvo a punto de perder casi sin darse cuenta; no lo percibía pero,… de los labios de Hiei, se formaba una ligera sonrisa, mostrando que se sentía bien,… feliz…

En lo que era Gandara, los chicos salían de una especie de restaurante… Yusuke y Tsuzuki se sentían felices porque habían comido como nunca, mientras que Hisoka los miraba con rareza y Kuwabara… parecía algo indiferente.

.-Ahhh, que bien me siento! Demo, es momento de regresar al hospital… para ver como sigue Tatsumi!- decía muy alegre el de ojos amatistas.

.-Y de ahí a descansar en algún hotel,… XD dudo mucho que Yomi nos de hospedaje en su castillo!

.-No? y pensé que ese tipo era agradable- responde Kuwabara pensativo.

.-No lo creo, puedo sentir que es una persona de fuerte carácter… y molesto porque destruimos parte de su reino- eran las palabras de Hisoka que miraba a la nada.

Yusuke y Kuwabara se quedan helados y más, cuando Tsuzuki casi se atraganta con un dulce que llevaba en sus bolsillos, dando a entender que… efectivamente era cierto.

.-Tsuzuki no baka, tendremos problemas con el jefe cuando regresemos al JuOhCho- comenta Hisoka mirándolo serio y el shinigami lo abraza.

.-Nadie sabía que era zona de ese youkai con mal genio y cascarrabias!

Al decir eso, todo mundo se detiene y miran raro al shinigami… los autos se detienen, los bebés dejan de llorar, una pareja que discutía se detiene a mirar al extraño, así como algunas aves dejan de hacer ruido… todos se centraban en lo que había dicho él…

Cerca de ahí, en lo que era el castillo de Yomi… éste hace añicos la copa que tenía en sus manos; se encontraba tomando sus alimentos y su consejero, Yoda, lo mira un poco asustado.

.-Pasa algo Yomi-sama?

.-…la factura será mas grande, esto no se quedará así…

Su consejero trataba de entenderle pero, el demonio lo dijo entre dientes… ahora pensaba que Yusuke era tranquilo a comparación de ese extraño shinigami, aunque por su mente… vagamente salió la idea de que algún día, sería bueno estudiar fuerzas…

Algunas horas después, todos excepto Hiei y Kurama, se encontraban en el hospital… ninguno de ellos habían visto a Watari,… aunque deciden acercarse a la puerta donde supuestamente descansaba Tatsumi.

.-De verdad creen que es correcto entrar?... de por si hemos entrado sin que se dieran cuenta las enfermeras y demás doctores- responde Hisoka un poco molesto, pues ya se habían acabado las horas de visita.

.-Ah… Hisoka, descuida… solo pasamos a saludarlo y nos vamos al hotel!- comenta Tsuzuki con una pequeña gota en su cabeza.

.-Keh, ya… entremos de una buena maldita….- y abre la puerta Kuwabara pero, cual va siendo su sorpresa que,…..

.-Na…ni? O.o- Yusuke se queda sorprendido a lo que veían sus ojos.

No sólo él, todos estaban con la boca abierta al ver a Watari y a Tatsumi… dormidos, desnudos, abrazados, y con solo una sabana que los cubría media pierna; así como su ropa regada por toda la habitación.

.-O.O… y,… decían que… Tatsumi estaba mal…- era la último que podía decir el de ojos pequeños, Hisoka bastante apenado cierra la puerta y… Yusuke mira a un doctor y dos enfermeras acercarse a ellos.

.-Qué hacen aquí? Las horas de visita acabaron hace más de 6 horas!- decía el doctor- enfermeras… llamen a seguridad!

Y todos se quedan paralizados, pero… Tsuzuki sonríe divertido y se acerca a ellos, Hisoka deseaba saber que haría ese shinigami pero…

.-Ahhh,… es que nos perdimos… y bueno- y saca de sus bolsillos unos pergaminos- pero miren, si hago algunos dobleces y lo soplo, creo una hermosa paloma!

Yusuke y Kuwabara estaban paralizados mientras que Hisoka, se lamentaba que esa persona que los estaba poniendo en peligro (y en ridículo en palabras de Kurosaki)… hasta que:

.-Jajajaja y bueno,… llegamos, vimos y…. AHORA NOS VAMOS!- decir esas palabras, lanza al suelo un pergamino creando una nube de polvo; por lógica el doctor y las enfermeras no ven nada y tosen un poco, dándoles la oportunidad de escapar.

Tsuzuki corre y se lleva a los demás, pues no sería nada recomendable que tuvieran más problemas de los que ya habían dejado al JuOhCho.

.-Eres un idiota Tsuzuki!- decía Hisoka.

-…wow! Que truco! Luego me lo enseñas Tsuzuki?- comenta Kuwabara sorprendido.

.-Claro! Pero escapemos primero!- responde Asato corriendo.

.-Si a mi también por favor!- pedía Yusuke.

Aunque para su sorpresa, estaban rodeados de guardias…y, Tsuzuki no duda ni un momento en atacar.

.-Ah si? Ni en un milenio nos atraparían! Sohryu!aparece!

Y de esa forma, hace acto de presencia uno de sus shikigami, el dios dragón… todos se sorprenden a su aspecto grande y temible pero, Hisoka se lamentaba más por los problemas que ya se estaban creando…Kuwabara y Yusuke, hasta lanzaban porras al shinigami, y éste sonríe divertido.

.-Jejejeje… déjenos ir o les irá mal!- comenta Tsuzuki en tono casi amenazante.

.-NO! HAY QUE DETENERLO!- responden los guardias y se lanzan al ataque, para Tsuzuki, fue su señal para atacar.

.-GRAN ATAQUE SECRETO DE SOHRYU! ONDA MARINA!

Y sólo se escucha una gran explosión, así como… una peor factura para el JuOhCho, pues después de todo, todo había vuelto a la normalidad, sin tomar en cuenta los problemas en los que se seguían metiendo los Tantei y los Shinigami…

**Fin del capítulo XXXVIII**

Mou, debo decir que este capítulo fue prácticamente de las reconciliaciones, bueno… n.nUU y sobre con quien se quedó al final Tatsumi,….mmm como bonus, un lemon de Kurama y Hiei, el cual creo que muchas ya lo esperaban XD.

Mm no me quedé muy conforme con el lemon pero, ustedes que dicen?... ahora si, Kurama y Hiei están juntos y Tatsumi se quedó con el lindo de Watari, jejejeje… que pasará? Además de la destrucción que posiblemente creó el señor Tsuzuki, las facturas que recibirá el JuOhCho por esto y... otras cosas… pero eso se verá en el siguiente capítulo de Sakura no Tsuki!

Ah kami, una disculpa a todas ustedes por la tardanza… debo decir que los culpables a esto fueron la escuela y la inspiración XD… pero, sobre lo académico ya estaré libre dentro de muy poco, pues mis clases concluirán en la última semana de abril y bueno, ya tengo un poco más de tiempo libre para escribir esto,… así que, ya no habrá más retardos para escribir esta historia!

Bua, ya está llegando a su final este fic,… el cual muchos de ustedes han seguido y apoyado con sus reviews o por el hecho de leerlo, n.n en fin… les quiero dar las gracias a todos! Porque sin ustedes, no podría llegar hasta estas alturas!

Muraki- así es,… gracias a todos n.n

Ohhh Muraki! Me da gusto verte por aquí,... contestarás los mensajes?

Muraki- claro,… y después aceptaría cenar conmigo?

O.O…….mm de acuerdo n.n

(Muraki toma la hoja)

**Rurouni-Andrea:** hola Andrea,… que bueno que te agrade la historia, aunque debo decir que tu amiga luego se aloca un poco n.nUUU, admito que esa despedida de Sensui fue muy buena,… cuídate chica y gracias por el review!

**NeKoT:** jejejeje pues si, Sensui e Itsuki ya no aparecerán,… mm créame señorita,… dejé mis planes por la paz pero eso no quita mis ganas de visitarlos en algún momento jejeje, en fin… como viste aquí, Kurama ya se reconcilió con su koorime, ojalá te haya gustado este capítulo y Bunny-san dice que ya no habrá más retrasos porque pronto saldrá de clases y eso le da más tiempo para dedicarse a esto…gracias por el review!

Y bueno son todos, gracias Muraki n.n… y nos vemos entonces en la siguiente actualización de este fic!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny Saito n.n


	41. Regresando a casa

**Capítulo 39: regresando a casa**

Las cosas después de mucho, las cosas estaban por fin a la normalidad, luego de esa extraña estancia en el reino de Yomi; los shinigami y los tantei se habían retirado del lugar… y más porque se enteraron de lo que había hecho Tsuzuki.

Todo parecía muy tranquilo entre ellos,… sin olvidar de lo más novedoso que se había formado en los últimos días, es decir, la nueva relación entre Watari y el secretario del Meifu, aunque este trataba de evitar el tema, pero… lo más extraño era que Kurama y Hiei seguían ausentes.

No pasó mucho que todos ellos regresaron a casa… aquella donde todo había iniciado, todos la miraban con un respiro de tranquilidad y más, porque veían que la cuidad seguía como si nada hubiera pasado.

.-MMmm a ver, estuvimos ausentes mucho tiempo, o.oU como es que la cuidad se reconstruyó tan pronto?- pregunta Kuwabara asombrado al ver la cuidad "como nueva".

Eso provocó las risas de casi todos, y Watari se le acercó para explicarle mejor la situación; Yusuke por su lado lo mira diciéndole que era un completo tonto y ni que decir de Tatsumi, le encantaba escuchar que ese chico era un idiota.

.-Ahh, verás…- y de la nada, el científico hace aparecer una pizarra con muchos garabatos muy raros, los demás se encuentran sentados en asientos, parecían que estaban en un aula de clases.

-Explicación del profesor Yutaka Watari-

Todos escuchaban con atención las palabras que Watari estaba por decir, aunque las caras de aborrecimiento de Tsuzuki y Yusuke estaban por aparecer…

.-Verás amigo Kazuma,… esta rápida regeneración de la cuidad mientras estuvimos ausentes, se debió que esta cuidad, como otras tantas, poseen un sello que nosotros,… los shinigami colocamos tiempo atrás…

Y mientras explicaba eso, con la pizarra mostraba algunos dibujos que daban a entender eso y de ahí, algunas fórmulas extrañas que rodeaban a la imagen de lo que era el pergamino, así como una explicación casi exhaustiva sobre el sello.

.-Pero, que hace el sello?- pregunta Hisoka alzando su mano y Yusuke ya casí se caía de sueño en el asiento.

.-Que hace, me gusta tu pregunta Bon,… jejeje bueno- señala el pergamino y la simbología que posee- lo que hace simplemente es regresar todo a la normalidad, al grado que la gente ni se acuerda que hubo un ataque o bien, la aparición de los shinigami.

.-Acaso ustedes son tan… temidos…?- pregunta Kuwabara aun sin entender y luego mira a Tsuzuki babeando porque igual se había quedado dormido.

.-…¬¬ baka, creo que ha nadie le gustaría ver ante sus ojos, a los seres que algún día se llevaran sus almas que serán juzgadas… acaso ya no te acuerdas de lo que decía Kurama que " si a un shinigami lo ves a los ojos, en pocos días morirás"?- responde algo harto Tatsumi de tanta explicación extraña.

Gracias a eso, todo parece como regresar a la normalidad, aunque Watari se queda frustrado porque no pudo terminar su "magnifica explicación"… Hisoka le da de codazos a los dos dormidos y éstos se despiertan casi al instante.

.-Y bueno, que haremos ahora?- pregunta Yusuke mirando por todos lados.

.-Pues que más! A festejar a lo grande porque hemos termnado!- contesta Tsuzuki casi saltando de emoción porque eso… significaba FIESTA.

.-Tsuzuki,… las fiestas no son buenas por ahora, ya me enteré de la destrucción que hiciste en Gandara, de seguro que gracias a eso… ¬¬ YA NO TENDREMOS NUESTRO BONO!

Cuando escuchan eso, Yusuke y Kuwabara casi pegan un grito, mientras que Hisoka se lamenta trabajar en el mismo sector que ese chico de ojos amatistas, Watari suspira pensando que no tendría dinero suficiente para una nueva investigación que anhelaba realizar.

.-Que? Pero… esos demonios no nos dejaban salir! Teníamos que defendernos!- gritaba Tsuzuki casi con lágrimas en sus ojos.

.-NOSOTROS? Mas bien fuiste tú solo!- responden con deseos de golpearlo, Yusuke, Kuwabara y Hisoka.

.-… así que, ya quiero ver la cara del jefe cuando le lleguen las cuentas!- dice Tatsumi mientras se acomoda las gafas.

Y comienza una nueva discusión,… pues no se les hacía justo que luego, de casi arriesgar su vida (la de los tantei, recuerden que los shinigami ya están…. Muertos! XDD); pero no se esperaban la llegada de dos personas.

.-Pero que escándalo es ese?- pregunta una silueta de pequeña estatura.

.-Kami-sama, Tsuzuki… dejaste un desastre a Gandara!- responde otro de mayor estatura.

Todos fijan sus miradas a ellos y se dan cuenta que se trataban de Kurama y de Hiei, a Tatsumi le da gusto verlo y más porque le sonríe como siempre lo hace.

.-Vaya… hasta que se les dio por regresar!- responde Kuwabara.

.-No te metas torpe- responde fríamente el demonio de fuego.

.-Ya… no los molesten!- se interpone Tsuzuki con una de sus típicas sonrisas- ya les hacía falta que estuvieran los dos solitos!

.-…Tsuzuki, no te metas en donde no te llaman- habla Hisoka con una mirada casi de fastidio.

Kurama por su lado solo sonríe y mira un poco a Tatsumi, ninguno de los dos deseaba dirigirse la palabra… no por el momento, Yusuke y Watari lo notan y sonríen con un poco de nerviosismo.

Después que todos se reunieron, siguieron su camino hasta llegar a esa casa…aunque, cual va siendo su sorpresa que…

.-PERO QUE RAYOS HA PASADO AQUÍ?- gritaron todos al unísono.

Eso se debía que su casa estaba hecha un desastre total, para ser más exactos, era como si el pergamino del que hablaba Watari no diera resultado en ese lugar; todos miran que las cosas estaban regadas por doquier,… hasta había alguna que otra rata por ahí y… la puerta de la entrada se cae al suelo levantando una capa de polvo que hace toser a los chicos.

.-Pero… por qué está tan… desordenado?- decía Watari casi sin habla.

.-Mmm, tal parece que debemos arreglarla,… en cualquier momento nos iremos de aquí… ASÍ QUE, GENTE A TRABAJAR!- ordena Tatsumi con presencia de ser el jefe de jefes.

Todos lo miran con cara de asesinarlo y más porque… el se daría el lujo de sólo administrar los deberes de todos ellos, hasta Hisoka le lanza una mirada asesina diciéndole que se vengará… Kuwabara no dudó en darle un golpe pero el secretario, simplemente se hizo a un lado y sonríe como el típico jefe tirano.

Así que ninguno ya no dijo más y se dispusieron a arreglar la casa… Hiei y Hisoka iban a limpiar cada una de las habitaciones y a lavar la ropa, Tsuzuki y Yusuke barrerían los pasillos y otras zonas, así como Kurama y Watari harían los arreglos necesarios para que la casa ya no se viera en tan mal estado; de tal forma que Tatsumi se encontraba sentado muy cómodo y bebiendo un poco de café.

Después de todo, la limpieza de la casa fue algo tranquilo… aunque, hubo alguno que otro accidente que dejó la casa un poco peor…

En el caso de Hisoka y el demonio de fuego, parecía que no tenían muchos problemas aunque ninguno de los dos decía palabra alguna mientras limpiaban las habitaciones sino fue cuando ambos se encontraban cerca de la lavadora.

.-…las cosas han vuelto a la normalidad…- comenta de pronto Kurosaki, dejando un poco extrañado a Hiei porque lo miraba fijamente mientras llevaba en sus manos un cesto de ropa sucia.

.-Cuando se te da la gana dices cosas extrañas- responde el pequeño demonio, eso provoca que ambos se miren seriamente pero… Hisoka le da la espalda para colocar la ropa en el aparato.

.-Solo digo lo que pienso tras observar a traves de los sentimientos de alguien.

Cuando escucha eso, Hiei se queda helado pues el chico había percibido sus sentimientos sin que él se diera cuenta; de alguna manera eso le molesta… y más porque el chico le sigue.

.-Es raro que sigas todavía un poco preocupado… si tu situación ha mejorado mucho, además… ellos dos ya no estarán juntos más,…deberías estar feliz…

.-Que? Pero… como es que…TU ESTÉS LEYENDO MIS PENSAMIENTOS!_-_ dice el koorime asombrado y enojado.

.-…no tengo la culpa de que tu mente esté abierta a todo el público- contesta indiferente el chico, eso hace enojar más koorime y…

Toma la ceta de ropa que tenía en las manos el chico y la mete al instante en la lavadora pero, no se da cuenta que ésta ya estaba encendida; así que, sólo se escucha una explosión la que llama la atención a casi todos,… excepto a Yusuke y a Kurama.

.-Por kami-sama! Que habrá pasado?- pregunta Tsuzuki dejando caer una escoba pero, mira que Yusuke solo suspiraba diciendo que esto iba para largo- oye… y por que, pones esa cara?

.-… estoy seguro que Hiei acaba de destruir alguna máquina…

En el mismo caso de Watari y Kurama, éste último solo le cae una gota de agua… aunque el científico lo mira concuriosidad.

.-Qué pasa Kurama?

.-… ah kami-sama…

Entonces todos se acercan a ellos y miran que… efectivamente el koorime había hecho explotar la lavadora y ésta, hizo "kaboom" dejando toda la habitación llena de agua, jabón y un pobre estampado Hisoka, lógicamente que Tsuzuki fue corriendo tras él y trata de animarlo…

.-NO KAMI-SAMA! NO TE MUERAS MI BELLO HISOKA, VAMOS DESPIERTA, DESPIERTA!- decía mientras agitaba al pobre chico, Hiei estaba empapado y apenas se movía, no fue hasta que la voz de Tatsumi se escucha por todo el lugar.

.-ACASO NO PUEDEN TENER UN POCO MÁS DE CUIDADO?

.-…- Hiei seguía sin decir algo, solo su mirada se torna a una que deban ganas de asesinar a alguien pero se calmó cuando siente como Kurama lo tapaba con una toalla.

.-Hiei, ya te he dicho muchas veces que hay que leer los instructivos antes de usar estos aparatos…

.-Jajaja, que loco… pero, por que destruiste a la lavadora?- Watari por la escena que se encontró pero, al ver a la lavadora destruida, sus ojos se muestran llorosos- ACASO NO SABES QUE LAS MÁQUINAS TIENEN SENTIMIENTOS? BUAAAAA LA MATASTE, LA MATASTE! ASESINO! ASESINO DE LAVADORAS!

.-…pero… si las… lavadoras son… simples… máquinas- musita casi asustado Urameshi pero, mejor debió quedarse callado porque siente como Watari lo tomaba de sus ropas y lo miraba feamente.

.-Tú no lo entiendes! Esta pobre lavadora tuvo un triste final…! Ahhh, Hiei malo! Malo!

Para Tatsumi y el resto de los shinigami ya era común ver a Watari haciendo pucheros al ver una máquina destruida, así que éste no dudó ni un instante en tratar de revivir al aparato que lava la ropa, mientras que Kuwabara y Kurama sonreían nerviosos por su extraña actitud.

.-Jajajaja, kami… nunca cambia Watari- comenta Tsuzuki divertido a la escena y más porque Hisoka había despertado.

.-….ah,… mi cabeza…- decía el chico tocándosela pero Tsuzuki se lo impide mientras lo carga en sus brazos.

.-Bueno, mejor me llevo a mi pequeño… si que esa cosa explotó muy fuerte, XDD jajajaja.

.-Que? Oye,… Tsuzuki ya estoy bien! Suéltame!- gritaba Hisoka a casi cuatro vientos pero, su cara se torna roja al ver una mriada poco común en el shinigami de ojos violetas.

.-Ah Hisoka-kun,…así rojito te ves muy lindo…je- y lo besa ligeramente, al chico lo deja paralizado y más, porque todavía había personas presentes-… ah! Bueno, nos vamos…!- y se va corriendo con el chico.

Los únicos que quedaban eran Tatsumi que miraba a Hiei para dar una explicación, Yusuke y Kuwabara estaban presentes al igual que Kurama.

.-Olvidamos el detalle que Hiei no sabe usar estos aparatos- dice Kuwabara en un tono burlón.

.-…ya me di cuenta- comenta Tatsumi- la casa debe quedar limpia esta misma noche, el jefe y Koenma-san desean que dejemos la casa limpia porque nos vamos al JuOhCho.

Fue último en decir tras darles la espalda y dejar a Yusuke y a Kuwabara extrañados, Kurama por su lado miraba a Hiei si estaba bien; el koorime los mira a todos raro, de tal manera que se va de ahí con todo y la toalla, Kurama sólo sonríe ante ese gesto.

.-Vaya que Hiei tiene su genio- comenta Yusuke entre risas.

.-… es mejor verlo así, no le quedaba el papel de malo cuando trabajó con ese bastardo de Muraki- dice Kuwabara, dejando a sus dos amigos sorprendidos.

.-Que cosa?... no me digas que después de mucho TÚ Y HIEI SON BUENOS AMIGOS?- pregunta Yusuke mirándolo fijamente, así como una extraña sonrisa emergía de sus labios, Kurama sonríe divertido y esperaba una buena respuesta del chico de ojos pequeños.

.-Nani? Amigo de ese enano? JAMÁS! Yo lo decía simplemente porque no fue nada agradable ver lo que hizo… pero bueno, al menos todo ya está bien… jajajajaja!- y para evitar más preguntas de ellos dos, los deja solos… lo que fue una buena oportunidad para Yusuke.

Ambos estaban un poco en silencio hasta que Yusuke decide romper el silencio… Kurama lo mira fijamente.

.-Me da gusto que las cosas entre tu y Hiei se hayan solucionado- comenta Yusuke estirándose un poco.

.-…supongo, aún así, Hiei no me la pasado por completo pero… creo que es el tiempo que lo hará sentirse mejor.

.-Lo sé, pero dime… hay algo que me tiene aún… ehm, curioso amigo.

.-Eh? Que cosa?- la cara de Kurama se presenta un poco extrañada, no era común que su amigo tuviera esa clase de curiosidad.

.-…que pasará ahora con Tatsumi?... seguirán viéndose o algo así?... saliendo juntos…?

Kurama pedía a gritos en su interior que no le hablaran de ese tema pero, al saber que Yuste era quien preguntaba, era imposible no responderle o evadir la pregunta, así que el pelirrojo de ojos esmeraldas toma un poco de aire y le contesta:

-Pues las cosas serán como siempre Yusuke, Tatsumi siempre será alguien importante en mis viejos recuerdos pero… creo que por un buen rato no nos veremos las caras.

.-Entiendo… debo decir que extrañaré esta extraña misión…

Los dos se quedan viendo el cielo azul de ese día… Tatsumi por su lado, tampoco decía algo, miraba a la nada; deseaba hablar con alguien pero observa que todos estaban ocupados, así que toma su saco y sale a tomar una caminata por las calles de la cuidad de Sapporo.

Mientras caminaba, pensaba que luego de la estancia en el JuOhCho, no volvería a ver a Kurama… algo que no le gustaba mucho pero que, por otro lado siente que es lo mejor que puede pasarles, a lo mejor se encontrarían de nuevo en alguna otra situación, ya que sus "trabajos" muchas veces se llegan a mezclar, ahora lo que importaba era lo el futuro les tenía preparado…

Su mente recordaba algunos momentos pasados con Youko, sabía que eso ya quedó atrás no se podría repetir porque ambos han tomado caminos diferentes, en donde han encontrado una nueva oportunidad de vivir, así como el de ser felices… al secretario le hubiera gustado que todo fuera como antes pero, se imagina a cierto científico que era es quien lo hace muy feliz y con eso, su idea cambia por completo.

No asó mucho tiempo cuando se detiene y se queda paralizado… pues ve a alguien a lo lejos y entre una multitud de gente, pero no sólo siente eso, sino que una rabia en su interior se genera.

.-No… puede ser,…- musita al reconocer a un ser humano que simplemente parece un ángel, aunque en el momento que estaba por correr tras él, nota que ya había desaparecido, probablemente entre la gran cantidad de gente que había, pero… eso le genera en su interior, un aire de que posiblemente aparecerá de nuevo.

Llega la noche y todos ya estaban listos para dejar la casa… eso de alguna forma los hacía sentir mal, puesto que ya habían pasado varios meses desde que llegaron ahí; Tsuzuki miraba todo con un aire de nostalgia… puesto que se le había hecho muy pronto, Hisoka lo miraba curioso.

.-Pero por que te pones así?

.-Hisoka! T.T me pongo así porque ya no quiero regresar a casa!- le dice el de ojos amatistas con ojos llorosos, Yusuke lo miraba divertido mientras observa que Hiei y Kurama andaban en el jardín.

.-No exageres Tsuzuki, podemos vernos de nuevo cuando quieras!- le dice el líder de los Tantei- después de todo nuestras misiones luego se cruzan!

.-Así es, hasta podemos verlos por ahí en el… ahm,… como dicen que se llama?- se dice Kuwabara tratando de recordar el nombre del sitio donde trabajan los shinigami.

.-Es JuOhcho- termina la frase Watari tras revisar por última vez si no falta algo-… mm por cierto, han visto a Tatsumi?

Los presentes niegan con la cabeza, eso deja un poco extrañado al shinigami de ojos rubios pero no pasó mucho tiempo cuando el secretario aparece.

.-Ah,… perdón por llegar tan tarde, está todo listo?- pregunta observando si no faltaba nada.

.-Claro, ya nos vamos?- pregunta Kuwabara un poco desesperado.

.-Entonces vámonos ya- dice Kurama y a su lado estaba Hiei.

Todos asienten y no hacen más que salir de la casa, el último en salir es el koorime; le era extraño pero después de todo pasó un rato bastante… placentero, puesto que nunca había convivido con tantas personas; tras salir de esa vivienda, observa como las luces se apagan de inmediato y mira hacia el cielo que había oscurecido luego hacia los demás.

.-Hiei-kun! Vámonos no te vayamos a dejar!- le dice Asato que se acerca a él- debemos irnos para llegar temprano a Tokio!- y no hace más que tomarlo de la mano, mientras que éste lamenta conocer a alguien como ese shinigami.

Y de esa forma, los shinigami y los tantei dejan Sapporo, su siguiente parada sería Tokio pero antes, debían pasar al JuOhCho para dar el último informe y con ello, su posible recompensa por todo lo que pasaron.

Todo ya parecía como algo lejano, después de todo lograron una convivencia que les ayudó bastante en superar esa extraña misión; con ello se llevó extrañas relaciones, nuevas amistades y algo más…

Ellos tomaron el tren que los llevaría de vuelta,… pero prácticamente fue muy placentero porque casi todos se quedaron dormidos, ya nadie quería hablar más y decidieron descansar un poco porque ya lo necesitan: tantas peleas, sorpresas y otra clase de curiosidades los agotaron por completo y ahora, el descanso era lo que más buscaban…

Un nuevo día llegó, y con ello, todos ellos ya se encontraban en la capital de Japón… salían de la estación del tren y Yusuke, junto con Kuwabara no dudaron en saltar de emoción al ver que s encontraban de nuevo en casa, Kurama también estaba contento y Hiei…

.-Ya me voy, quiero regresar al Makai unos días…- dice el pequeño demonio dándoles la espalda, Kurama lo mira un poco triste pero, Tsuzuki detiene al koorime.

.-No! a donde vas?... tienes que acompañarnos al JuOhCho, no seas un aguafiestas!

.-Que?... ya estoy más que harto de todo esto!- le responde mirándolo fijamente.

.-Ahhh demo,… no seas cruel, y nos acompañas!- de esa forma, Tsuzuki abraza como si fuera muñeco de felpa de tal forma que el koorime no hace más que aguantarse las ganas de matarlo, en primera porque llamaría mucho la atención a los seres humanos y en segunda, sería una pérdida de tiempo porque Tsuzuki ya está muerto.

Todos ríen ante ese hecho, hasta Hisoka… algo que deja extrañado a sus compañeros, Kuwabara se acerca a él y le da unas palmadas en su espalda que lo tiran.

.-Vaya! Hasta que te ríes! Tal parece que Yusuke hace milagros! Jua jua jua!- comenta todo sonriente Kazuma, Kurosaki se molesta ante eso.

.-…ahh, baka!- y no lo duda, golpea a Kazuma y lo manda hasta chocar contra unos baldes de basura.

.-Wow! Que puño Hisoka!- le dice Yusuke sorprendido ante el golpe de su nuevo amigo, coloca su mano en el hombro de éste- que tal si un día vamos a patear algunos traseros de algunos chicos molestos, eh?

Cuando le hace esa pregunta, Hisoka se queda extrañado… nunca en su vida le habían hecho esa clase de proposiciones, además que no era un chico de estar en riñas en las calles y ser todo un ganberro como lo eran Yusuke y Kuwabara; mira a Watari y a Tatsumi, hasta a Tsuzuki que no dejaba de abrazar al pobre de Hiei.

.-…podría ser una buena experiencia, mientras no se te de por andar de bar en bar como cierto…- comenta Tatsumi mientras se acomoda sus gafas, Watari también asiente y Tsuzuki…

.-Así podrías hacer lucir tus buenas habilidades!

Tras decir eso, todos se caen para atrás, Hisoka se aguanta y solo sonríe un poco lo que a Yusuke le da mucho gusto, pues ya sabía como era ese chico de ojos esmeraldas.

.-Entonces que, vamos de una buena vez al JuOhCho?- pregunta Watari divertido.

.-Pues si… debemos entregar el último informe de los hechos- responde Kurama con una agradable sonrisa en sus labios.

Lo que ninguno de ellos se esperaba era que, de pronto aparece un ave blanca con ropas rojas, que más bien parecía un pollo; Yusuke y Kuwabara lo miran y gritan:

.-Pero si es el pollo vestido ridículamente!

.-Es Gushoshin!- dice Tatsumi muy interesado en saber la causa de su visita.

El ave se molesta ante eso y no duda en golpear a los chicos, aunque éstos fueron mucho más listos y escaparon en el momento adecuado; Gushoshin se alegra de ver a todos bien y a salvo, aunque su mirada estaba un poco seria.

.-Y dinos amigo, que te trae por aquí?- pregunta Tsuzuki aun con Hiei en sus brazos.

.-Konoe-san y Koenma-sama están esperando su presencia!

.-Que bien! Ya quiero saber lo que nos van a dar por nuestro BUEN trabajo!- decía Tsuzuki mientras se imaginaba un jugoso cheque que lo gastaría en tres cosas: bebida, comida y Hisoka.

.-Ohhh si si si… dinos pollo!- le dice Kuwabara pero Gushoshin no hace más que mirar a todos fríamente.

.-Yo que ustedes dejo de soñar! Han hecho mucho desastre, ya verán cuando estén allá! Tienen cuentas pendientes con los jefes! Es más,… HE ESCUCHADO QUE NO TENDRÁN BONO POR SU TRABAJO!

Al decir esas palabras, Gushoshin desaparece dejando a todos hechos hielo, sus miradas se tornan opacas y no dudan en gritar:

.-PORQUE NOS HACEN ESTO? CASI PERDEMOS LA VIDA EN EL INTENTO Y NO NOS QUIEREN DAR LA PAGA! AHHHH SON CRUELES!

**Fin del capítulo XXXIX**

Por kami, debo decir que este capítulo me salió un poco extraño n.nUUU… o que opinan ustedes? Las cosas se han tranquilizado mucho y bueno, ahora todos ellos se despedirán ya luego de su visita al JuOhCho, donde Koenma y Konoe los esperan con una buena… ehm,… dejémoslo como llamada de intención XDD.

En fin, con esto también quiero decir que ESTE FUE EL PENÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO DE SAKURA NO TSUKI, y el próximo sería el GRAN FINAL! Qué pasará? Se volverán a ver los shinigami y los tantei?... tendrán la paga merecida por su deber? Verán de nuevo a Muraki?... la relación de Kurama y Tatsumi acabó por completo? Hisoka irá por alguna ocasión a esas riñas callejeras de las que Yusuke le habló? Esto y más en el FINAL DE ESTE FIC!

Debo decir que este fic ha llegado hasta este punto gracias a ustedes,… muchos lo han seguido desde el inicio y otros, por alguna razón ya no… pero aun así, quiero darles las gracias porque por ustedes… ha llegado ya a su final! Y extrañamente es un fic que también es HA CUMPLIDO UN AÑO DESDE SU PUBLICACIÓN!... bueno, comencé a subirlo el 23 de abril del 2005 pero, ya cuando ustedes estén leyéndolo… ya será ese día…

Y lo más curioso de todo esto, es que es mi segundo fic que llega a un año de publicación (el primero se llama Eternity que está en la sección de Inuyasha), jejeje… espero que a todos les haya gustado esta historia, con sus altas y sus bajas pero… debo decir que me siento muy contenta por escribirlo y pasar buenos ratos como muchos de ustedes de seguro que pasaron mientras lo leían.

_**De igual manera quiero proponer algo, bueno… siento que muchas partes de este fic se merecen una sección de bloopers, que les parece a ustedes?.. el blooper(para quien no sepa) son las escenas chuscas, por ejemplo… alguien está actuando y de pronto, se equivoca o pasa algo chistoso…son aquellas escenas que se cortan porque no van con lo que se propone y bueno, desde hace un tiempo tenía la idea pero no podía acabar con este fic… así que,… lo desean? Serían solo tres capítulos de ello… si les llama la atención pueden mencionarlo en su review n.n y bueno, se verá la parte más cómica de Sakura no Tsuki,… eso si… puedan que sean escenas cómicas o bien,… alguna que otra escena rara de yaoi; pero eso se los dejo a su descisión propia**_

Antes de pasar a los reviews, el inicio de este capítulo que fue un poco raro,… tomé como referencia el tomo 7 de Yami no Matsuei, porque así pasa exactamente,… Watari da una extraña explicación y sus alumnos son Hisoka y Tsuzuki; pero bueno, mm y para sacar de duda a muchos… a quien vio Tatsumi, efectivamente fue cierto sensei que sigue vivo por ahí… XD.

Ahora si, pasemos a los reviews… que en esta ocasión yo contestaré, n.nUU es que les he dado el día libre a todos ellos porque casi concluir este fic y bueno,… de seguro que han de estar en algún bar bebiendo hasta mas no poder XDDD.

**NeKoT:** jajaja pues si, Hiei y Kurama están juntos, sí como Tatsumi se ha quedado con Watari… XDD jajajaja, pues ya leíste por aquí… no sólo a Tsuzuki le irá mal por la cuestión de las facturas, creo que todos pagarán por los daños causados, en fin… a ver que pasa, gracias por tu review y ojalá te haya gustado este capi!

**lastlightangel:** que bueno que te gustó la reconciliación! n.n… mm aunque no entendí mucho tu review… o.oUU a quien te refieres?... si es a Muraki debo decirte que el ya no aparecerá, y este fic está por concluir n.nUUU pero bueno, si lees esto me gustaría mucho que me dejaras un poco más claro lo que me quieres decir… gomen! T.T, aún así, gracias por tu review!

**Rurouni** **Andrea:** amiga! On tás? O.oUUU como sigues de tu muñeca? No te he visto en toda la semana!... cuídate mucho y a ver cuando platicamos, ojalá que estés bien…todos te extrañan!... bueno, muchas gracias por el review!

Y bueno, son todos… de nuevo quiero decir GRACIAS! Y nos veremos en el final de Sakura no Tsuki, y… si les gusta mi propuesta, estaré aquí tres capítulos más, donde verán las escenas más locas y divertidas de este fic!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny Saito n.n


	42. Epílogo

**Epílogo: despedidas**

En el mundo que hay más allá de la muerte, existe un organismo encargado de juzgar los actos que las personas cometieron durante sus vidas: el Ministerio de los Diez Reyes, o JuOhCho.

El departamento principal del ministerio es llamado EnmaCho; presidido por el gran Rey Enma, soberano del más allá.

Allí trabajan los empleados de la división de citaciones también conocidos como shinigami, los mensajeros de la muerte. Se trata de _prestigiosos profesionales_ que se especializan en los casos que presentan más problemas en los tribunales del otro mundo.

La división de citaciones es una sección muy especial, está bajo el mando del mismo Rey Enma…aunque, en algunas ocasiones su hijo Koenma proporciona ayuda a los shinigami mandando a sus detectives espirituales.

Los detectives espirituales, tienen el deber de ver por el equilibrio del Makai, Meikai y del Meifu, evitando que los seres de estos mundos causen problemas en el Ningenkai… a diferencia de los shinigami, estos son humanos con poderes espirituales elegidos por el mismo Koenma, aunque extrañamente son jóvenes que muchas veces rompen el término de "prestigio".

Solo en pocas ocasiones los shinigami y los detectives espirituales unen fuerzas parara casos muy especiales, en los cuales se requiere de la cooperación mutua… y claro, un caso especial fue el de los últimos meses…

.-Por kami-sama! Ese narrador terminará por aburrir al lector!- grita algo molesto Kuwabara mirando el gran edificio del JuOhCho.

En efecto, uno de los detectives espirituales miraba asombrado por el lugar en el que se encontraba, Botán alguna ocasión le comentó que el JuOhCho era un lugar donde las sakura siempre están en flor, es como el mismo paraíso pero... sólo era el punto intermedio donde llegaban las almas de los humanos antes de llegar a su destino final…

.-Baka, deja de hablar y entremos de una maldita vez- dice una voz cerca de él, Kazuma mira y sonríe burlonamente.

.-Enano, es lógico que me sorprenda, sólo dos veces he estado aquí… al menos cuando me muera prefiero terminar en este lugar tan bonito.

.-Torpe- interviene una tercera voz, un hombre más alto que él y con cabellos castaños y ojos zafiro se les acerca.

No pasa mucho cuando más seres llegan a ese lugar, Tatsumi por su lado queda enfrente de ellos y los mira mientras se prepara para decir algunas palabras.

.-Y que rayos nos tienes que decir?... Koenma nos está esperando adentro!- dice el líder de los detectives espirituales.

.-Yusuke, tranquilízate… onegai!- contesta el joven shinigami de ojos esmeraldas.

.-Ahh… de acuerdo,… sólo quiero decir que hay que evitar dar a saber los… ejem, detalles exactos, ustedes saben…

.-Te refieres a las destrucciones que hicimos?- pregunta el de ojos amatistas.

.-Ejem, Tatsumi… creo que te refieres a las que hizo Tsuzuki- tose un poco un rubio de ojos dorados y el pelirrojos de ojos esmeraldas sonríe divertido.

Todos se quedan callados unos momentos, pues desde el momento que Gushoshin los visitó diciéndoles que no tendrían la paga que debían de ganar tras completar la misión encomendada; todos piensan la mejor manera de sacar una MUY BUENA excusa para obtenerla.

.-Yo opino que hay que decir que el mismo enemigo nos obligó a causar esos destrozos, pueda que Koenma y Konoe-san nos la pasen… qué les parece?- comenta el de cabellos de fuego.

.-Ahhh Ku-chan! Tuvo una muy buena idea!- dice el de ojos amatistas que no duda en abrazar a Kurama.

.-…Hnn- Hiei no dice nada aunque mira extraño al shinigami que abrazaba a su kitsune.

.-Vaya, hasta que se les da por aparecerse- dice una voz que los interrumpe.

Todos los presentes observan a un hombre que salía del edificio, era un hombre de la estatura de Tsuzuki; cuyos ojos eran cafés y su cabello azabache, a simple vista parecía una persona cualquiera pero,… sus orejas eran puntiagudas y en sus ojos poseía unas pequeñas marcas, resultado de un shinigami que se posesionó de su cuerpo.

.-Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí!... al idiota de Terazuma!- contesta Tsuzuki dejando a un lado a Kurama, su compañero de trabajo tira la colilla de cigarrillo que tenía en sus labios y lo mira como si no hubiera escuchado algo.

.-Terazuma!... y a qué se debe la bienvenida que nos das?- pregunta Watari sonriendo.

.-…pero que tipo tan más raro, je… no sé pero me da que tu eres bueno peleando- interviene de pronto Yusuke, Hajime lo mira raro y luego se ríe.

.-Pero y estos chiquillos de donde son? Hisoka-kun, acaso son tus amigos?... no sabía que te juntabas con tipos que tienen más cara de vagos que…

Pero no se espero que Yusuke se acerca a él y lo tomara de sus ropas para mirarlo de forma fulminante.

.-Chiquillos, si claro… acaso no has escuchado alguna vez el nombre de Yusuke Urameshi?... el que ha acabado con seres peligrosos como Toguro o Sensui Shinobu.

El shinigami se queda quieto por unos momentos y luego se hace a un lado, sentía el poder espiritual de Urameshi bastante fuerte y opta mejor por calmarse.

.-De acuerdo,… Konoe-san y Koenma-sama los esperan en la sala de conferencias- dice cruzando de brazos y todos le agradecen, aunque peste decide llevarlos al interior del lugar.

Mientras se digirían a esa sala, todos miraban a muchos seres… hombres, mujeres y hasta algunos demonios trabajaban en ese lugar; extrañamente el shinigami más joven de todos era Hisoka pero eso ya no era tan extraño para él…

Ninguno decía palabra alguna, tenían el temor de saber lo que les dirían esos jefes suyos aunque, Yusuke mira que una parte del lugar estaba completamente destruido y,… con algunas plantas que casi se querían comer a una persona.

.-Oye raro! Que pasó aquí?- pregunta Urameshi.

.-Que no soy raro! Más respeto a tu superior Hajime Terazuma!- grita el shinigami y todos también observan esa parte, aunque Hiei mira con mucha curiosidad esas plantas, se le hacían bastante conocidas- bueno… es que un día cuando se abrieron las oficinas vimos que habían estas raras plantas que ha costado mucho trabajo quitar, son muy agresivas y medio se quieren comer a la gente que pasa por aquí o intenta acabar con ellas.

Al decir esas palabras, Kurama se acuerda de esa ocasión que estuvo a solas con Tatsumi y se puso a jugar con él, claro… cuando está como Youko, tiende a jugar con sus plantas… y las dejó olvidadas; por su interior deseaba que la tierra se lo tragara en ese instante y más, cuando observa la mirada de Tatsumi.

.-…esas plantas son tuyas, verdad…?- el pelirrojo se queda paralizado cuando escucha esas palabras de Hiei, éste lo miraba fríamente pero el kitsune trata de darle alguna explicación.

.-Bueno yo…

.-Depravado- y sigue el camino de los demás.

.-Y por qué no mejor le dices a Kurama? El es un experto con las plantas, a lo mejor y él puede quitarlas.

Tatsumi mira de forma fulminante a Kuwabara, éste opta mejor por ya no decir nada y Hisoka ya sabía de lo que hablaban, puesto sus pensamientos estaban a flor de piel y pudo percibirlos; Tsuzuki por su lado le recuerdan a las que estuvieron por comérselo cuando peleaban contra Muraki.

.-Ahhh aun así, estas plantas son bonitas, n.n tomaré alguna muestra y veré lo que tienen- dice algo emocionado Watari.

Al paso de unos minutos, todos llegan a la sala de conferencias, Terazuma les abre la puerta y todos entran al lugar donde ya los esperaban Konoe y Koenma.

.-Hasta que están aquí… es bueno verlos vivos a todos- saluda Koenma con una sonrisa, los presentes no dicen nada y se sientan en unas sillas que estaban ahí.

.-Y bueno… después de todo se divirtieron?- pregunta Konoe con los brazos cruzados.

.-Ahm,… yo si- dice un poco nervioso Kuwabara.

.-La verdad que si jefecito, fue muy divertido y más con estos chicos- contesta Tsuzuki con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Los demás prefieren estar callados, los fejes de ambos se miran un poco y luego fijan sus miradas en los chicos para contestar:

.-Eso es bueno hasta cierto grado- comenta Konoe- y debo decir que después de todo hicieron un muy buen trabajo, verdad Koenma?

.-Claro, detuvieron un poco a ese loco de Muraki pero lo más importante es que evitaron las bestias que estuvieron al mando de la diosa Amaterasu despertaran por completo…- les dice Konoe.

.-…ah pues muchas gracias!- contesta Watari muy contento por la felicitaciones que estaba recibiendo.

.-Jejejeje pues si, se merecen una felicitación por esto, la verdad que nunca imaginamos que Muraki causara tantos problemas para que ambos bandos se unieran y… tratan de detenerlo- Koenma les dice eso con una sonrisa un poco nerviosa.

.-Pues claro! Somos lo mejor de lo mejor!- sonríe Kuwabara ya soñando con una hermosa recompensa por ello.

.-Gracias Koenma, Konoe-san… jajajaja, la verdad que hubo un momento que ya ni podíamos!- Yusuke también parecía muy contento por ello.

Los únicos que no decían palabra alguna eran Tatsumi que sospechaba la amabilidad del jefe, Kurama también se le hacía raro que Koenma no hablara de las destrucciones y Hiei y Hisoka, pensando que pronto lo más interesante estaba por iniciar.

Luego de unos minutos de decir que eran lo mejor y después de todo no había nadie que los detuviera y demás, Koenma y Konoe se ríen a carcajadas, luego los demás los siguen hasta que, ambos jefes dejan de hacerlo y los miran muy serios.

.-Felicidades por su trabajo…- comenta de pronto Koenma.

.-Ahhh y que vamos a recibir a cambio?- se atreve a decir Yusuke con una sonrisa de esquina a esquina mientras coloca sus manos de manera que decía que deseaba ya su recompensa monetaria por eso.

.-Ohh… pues que van a recibir,…. NADA!

Los presentes se quedan helados al escuchar eso, Kuwabar casi deseaba ponerse a llorar pero Hiei lo detiene con un buen golpe que lo hace caer al suelo.

.-Como van a recibir una bonificación si… HEMOS RECIBIDO LAS QUEJAS DE UNO DE LOS REYES DEL MAKAI! COMO ES QUE SE ATREVIERON A DESTRUIR EL 40 POR CIENTO DE GANDARA!

Todos miran de forma asesina a Tsuzuki, éste con una gota en su cabeza hace que no hizo nada.

.-…ya estuvo que Yomi querrá una buena explicación para esto,... sino… querrá destruir al mundo espiritual…- musita Kurama imaginando la ira de ese demonio.

.-Amigos este… yo... ¬¬ además ustedes también destruyeron!

.-Ah que importa! Yo quiero mi recompensa NO TRABAJO DE A GRATIS MALDITO SHINIGAMI!- grita Hiei hecho furia.

.-Y como siempre, todo gracias a Tsuzuki… perdimos nuestros bonos por este trabajo- Hisoka cruza sus brazos en tono derrotado.

.-Y no sólo por la culpa de Tsuzuki, la de todos ustedes!- menciona Koenma mientras les hace mirar unas imágenes de un proyector.

Los presentes observan las imágenes que les mostraban; en la parte de la cuidad de Sapporo hubo una zona que no se recuperó y Koenma les mostró que los humanos pensaron que un ovni llegó y atacó al lugar… y todo gracias a Watari y a Kuwabara. Otra zona destruida fue por los alrededores de la mansión de Muraki a causa de Kurama, pues se encontró el cuerpo semimuerto del doctor Kamiya envuelto en una planta gigante… y en el Makai, Hisoka e Yusuke desaparecieron casi por completo la poca fauna y flora que había por los alrededores por usar el Reibaku. Otra destreuccion es la causada por Tsuzuki en el hospital de Gandara…

.-Y como ven, eso fue algo bastante general, algo que decir con respecto a eso?- pregunta Konoe mirándolos seriamente.

.-Siiiii! Yo no destruí nada! weeee, quiero mi recompensa!- dice Kuwabara gritando de emoción.

.-…y yo destruí parte del territorio de ese Yomi cuando perdí el control de mi fuerza…- musita Hiei serio, ya sabía lo que iba a pasar en ese momento.

.-Je, jefe entonces tienen que darme mi bono… yo no destruí nada- responde Tatsumi.

.-Ahhh, tú sobretodo no lo recibirás, puesto que eras el que se comprometió a mantener todo en orden…- responde Konoe con una sonrisa divertida.

.-Y lo que iban a recibir por su trabajo se irá a los gastos de la reparación de los daños ocasionados por ustedes- explica Koenma.

.-Sólo… gastos?- pregunta Kurama pensativo y nervioso que mencionaran sobre la planta del lugar que se come a quien pase por su lado.

.-Gastos y trabajo obligatorio,… Yomi pidió que en cuanto te reportaras aquí, fueras a Gandara para hablar sobre lo ocurrido…

.-Ese… no,… y la planta que colocó Kurama en el JuOhCho- responde enojado Hiei, Kurama tenía en su cara una gota de agua… el hijo del Rey Enma lo mira serio y al mismo tiempo divertido.

.-Ya decía yo que habías sido tú, reconocí tu planta porque fue la que usaste para acabar con Karasu en el Torneo de las Artes Oscuras.

Kurama sonríe nervioso y les dice que él mismo la quitaría de ahí,… Tatsumi suspira y al mismo recuerda que ese momento no fue tan malo después de todo, ya sabía como era Youko luego con eso de usar las plantas en esa clase de… juegos.

.-Y que va a pasar entonces?- pregunta de pronto Hisoka- supimos que Watari dejó escapar a Sensui con Itsuki…

.-Ahhh! No me recuerden eso!- y su rostro se torna sonrojado, Yutaka recuerda esa extraña despedida que tuvo con él, así como la promesa que le hizo.

.-Con respecto a la reacción que nos presentó Watari en este momento, él será el único que sabrá que hacer con ellos- comenta Koenma- está de acuerdo Konoe-san?

El jefe de los shinigami asiente, Tatsumi entiende que el científico rubio decidirá si va por ellos o los deja vivir hasta que Sensui muera como cualquier humano.

.-Pero bueno… aun así, solo tendrán el 5 por ciento de su bono por este trabajo, el cual fue por la excelente conducta entre ustedes, ya nos dieron en informe que al inicio su convivencia no fue muy grata pero que al final… se están llevando de maravilla!- comenta Koenma y en sus manos aparecen unos sobres de color azul.

Konoe también felicita a sus chicos por eso mismo, ellos se miran y sonríen aunque….

.-De todas formas, yo no vuelvo a trabajar con un avaro como Tatsumi!- grita Kuwabara señalando al shinigami que se encuentra sentado en una silla y con la pierna cruzada.

.-Koenma-san, le aconsejo que busque a detectives con un poco más de cerebro, causan muchos problemas los ineptos.

.-…es la primera vez que concuerdo con usted Tatsumi- responde Hiei cruzado de brazos.

.-Jajajaja, no… Kuwabara será un idiota pero, es muy bueno para destruir paredes dimensionales…

.-Y para entrenar cuando no tienes un buen saco!- Yusuke comienza a reírse.

.-O para escuchar un chiste…- responde Hisoka con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

.-AHHHH! Son malos! LOS ODIO! BUAAAAA!

De esa forma, Kuwabara sale corriendo de la sala y no se vuelve a saber de él, Tsuzuki mira a todos y luego a la puerta abierta.

.-…después regresa… Koujirou y Kotarou están por ahí porque Wakaba-san los invitó, así que no pasará mucho cuando se asuste al ver a Terazuma transformado- explica Konoe tomando un poco de aire.

.-Ohhh, tal parece que ocurren cosas buenas por aquí- dice Yusuke entusiasmado.

.-Ah… si, qué fue Botán y Tsubaki-san?- pregunta de pronto Kurama.

.-Ellas, están mucho mejor… ya se han recuperado por completo y creo que andan por aquí- Koenma sonríe a eso.

.-Creo que con eso se da por terminado…- dice Hiei-…yo mejor me retiro…

Kurama trata de detenerlo pero alguien más lo hace, pues una chica de cabellos azulados largos y otra chica de cabellos cortos, entran a la sala.

.-Hiei-kun! Cuanto tiempo sin verte!- y la chica abraza a Hiei, éste deseaba matarla pero sabía que no era lo más correcto.

.-…ah… Tsu…baki…hime…- trata de hablar el koorime y Botán los separa.

.-AHHH, que bueno es verlos aquí! Ya los extrañaba chicos!

.-Botán! Que bueno que ya estás bien!- dice Yusuke emocionado al verla.

Kuwabara y Kurama también les daba gusto verla, de tal forma que se acercan a ella para abrazarla; Tsubaki por su lado mira a Hisoka y sólo le sonríe, éste se acerca un poco.

.-… que bueno que estés bien- musita Hisoka y siente que ella le toma su mano.

.-Gracias Hisoka-kun, pero debo irme… Botán me prometió llevarme de regreso, ojalá podamos vernos en otra ocasión.

Cual va siendo la sorpresa para el chico que, ella besa su mejilla y lo mira un poco… Tsuzuki sonríe divertido pero recibe un golpe de parte de su chico.

.-Ahh, me gustaría quedarme en la fiesta pero voy a dejar a Tsubaki,… cuídense chicos, nos veremos en la oficina de Koenma la semana que viene! Tsubaki-chan vamonos ya!- Botán jala la mano de la chica y ella se despide de todos con una tímida sonrisa.

.-Este… gracias por todo,… nos vemos…!- pero era demasiado tarde porque la shinigami de Koenma ya se llevaba a Tsubaki encima de su remo y desaparece del camino.

.-Jujuju, tienes pegue Hisoka!- Yusuke le da un codazo a su amigo y éste lo mira molesto.

Todos se ríen un poco ante eso y luego se quedan en silencio, Kuwabara es ahora quien interrumpe el momento.

.-Y,… como es eso de que nos veremos en una semana?

.-Ohh, pues antes de realizar las reparaciones por los daños ocasionados, hemos decidido darles una semana de descanso bien merecido.

.-DE VERDAD? AH KONOE-SAN! ES USTED TAAAN BUENO!- Tsuzuki salta de emoción y se lanza a su jefe, pero este lo quita de inmediato.

.-Así es, disfrútenla chicos- responde Koenma al tener cerca suyo a Yusuke que también lo quita de encima.

.-Pues gracias entonces… me servirá bastante jejejeje- sonríe Tatsumi.

.-En fin,… debemos retirarnos, puesto que el Conde Hakushaku nos ha invitado a tomar el té esta misma tarde, verdad Koenma.san?

.-Claro Konoe-san, chicos… nos retiramos,… luego me platican si Kuwabara regresa temprano.

.-Eh… si, adiós…- Yusuke se despide de ellos y observa que se quedan solos.

Los presentes de nuevo se quedan en silencio, ninguno dice palabra alguna o piensan en lo suyo, Tsuzuki queda enfrente de ellos y se aclara su garganta para hablar un poco mejor.

.-Espero que volvamos a vernos pronto… me dio mucho gusto trabajar con ustedes, sinceramente no sabíamos que los detectives espirituales fueran tan interesantes.

.-Oh, concuerdo con Tsuzuki, al menos ustedes lo son…- comenta Tatsumi acomodándose las gafas.

.-Porque siempre teníamos la idea de que eran seres un poco peligrosos- dice Watari sonriendo como siempre.

.-…yo apenas sabía de ustedes…- musita Hisoka cruzado de brazos.

Hiei, Kurama y Yusuke se miran un poco, luego a ellos… Yusuke se acerca a ellos y sonríe muy satisfecho por lo mismo.

.-A nosotros también nos dio gusto trabajar con ustedes,… yo al menos pensaba que los ustedes los shinigami no eran seres amigables.

.-Ojalá podamos trabajar de nuevo en otra ocasión- hace el comentario Kurama mientras sonríe, para Hiei no era la gran idea pero…

.-… fue agradable el rato…

De esa manera estaba llegando el momento de la despedida, el momento de decir adiós y llevar consigo los recuerdos de esa extraña misión; todos se van hacia las afueras del JuOhCho y miran que la vista era bella…

La noche había llegado, era una noche fresca y con un poco de viento que hacía caer los pétalos de sakura como una danza natural; todos estaban embelesados por ese momento y luego se miran.

.-Y… que harán ahora?- pregunta Watari.

.-Regresar a casa, aunque antes deseo buscar algo de peleas callejeras,… en Sapporo nunca se me dio- responde Yusuke- oye Hisoka, no quieres acompañarme?

Cuando escucha esas palabras se sonroja un poco, nunca le habían hecho una invitación de ese tipo y mira a Tsuzuki como buscando un consejo, éste coloca su mano en su hombro y sonríe para darle un pequeño beso en sus labios.

.-Ve… solo ten cuidado Hisoka-kun, es bueno salir con los amigos.

.-Jajaja, ehm… y si ven a Kuwabara, este… díganle que regrese a casa, no sea que su hermana se vaya a quejar luego con Koenma- dice entre risas.

.-Descuida, de que lo veremos de nuevo si…- Tatsumi por su lado se daría un festín si encuentra a Kuwabara en la parte sur del JuOhCho, una zona donde sólo el conoce y sabe que quien no conoce… pasaría un rato de diversión inolvidable.

.-Chicos… cuídense, no me gustaría visitarlos para llevarlos aquí- Watari abraza a cada uno de los chicos.

De esa forma, cada uno toma su camino… Yusuke y Hisoka son los primeros en irse y luego Watari se va a su laboratorio para terminar con un experimento que dejó pendiente; Tsuzuki mira a Hiei y lo carga.

.-Hey! Pero a donde rayos quieres llevarme! Bájame!

.-Kurama! Me das permiso de llevarme de copas a Hiei?- pregunta el shinigami de ojos violetas y Tatsumi se toca la casa pidiéndole a Kami-sama un poco de paciencia.

.-Jajajaja… claro, sólo cuida que cuando esté borracho no se le de por asesinar, es más…- y se acerca al koorime- me llevo tu espada- y toma la espada de Hiei.

.-Pero... Kurama! Eres un traidor de primera! Ahhhh! Regrésame la espada!

.-Entonces nos vamos de copas! No nos esperen!

.-Por kami, luego no me vengas a tocar a mi casa cuando se te acabe el dinero!- le dice Tatsumi y el de ojos amatistas sonríe divertido.

No pasó mucho cuando sólo quedan Seiichiro y Kurama, ambos mirando el paisaje que se les presenta, el silencio en ambos se les presenta hasta que… Kurama lo rompe.

.-El mundo es realmente pequeño, nunca imaginé verte de nuevo…

.-Lo sé, pero cada uno ha tomado caminos diferentes- contesta el secretario tomando una sakura en sus manos.

.-Así es, demo… no olvidaré lo que pasamos juntos,… en el pasado y en esta… misión- los ojos esmeralda se posan en esos zafiros, Tatsumi se acerca a él y toma sus manos.

.-Lo mismo pienso,… cuando quieras podemos vernos, claro, si Hiei no le entran las ganas de asesinarme.

Y ríe el kitsune del Makai, observa como el shinigami le coloca en su mano ese pétalo que recogió para luego abrazarlo un poco.

.-…lo que más deseaba en este mundo era verte de nuevo…Kurama, sabes algo?... tú fuiste una de mis fuertes razones para vivir, puesto que ese es uno de los requisitos para ser shinigami- esas palabras dejan a Kurama sin nada que decir y más porque Seiichiro continuaba hablando- … aunque fuera en otras circunstancias deseaba verte de nuevo… y así fue, muchas gracias por aparecer de nuevo, me da mucho gusto verte… vivo, y feliz… y te deseo lo mejor.

Tras decir eso último, se separa de Kurama y éste sonríe como nunca lo había hecho; desde ese momento la presencia de Youko se hace presente por unos instantes.

.-…yo... también te deseo lo mejor… amigo, dejemos olvidado lo pasado, te dieron la orden de acabar con mi vida… y fue bueno que la cumplieras…

Y desaparece esa presencia, Kurama regresa de nuevo y toma la mano de Tatsumi para estrecharla.

.-Fue un placer trabajar contigo Tatsumi, y… nos vemos, hasta luego…

De esa forma, Kurama se da la media vuelta y lentamente desaparece del lugar hasta no quedar ni su poder espiritual; Tatsumi mira su mano y observa que tenía una pequeña flor en sus manos, sus labios forman una sonrisa y deja ir a esa flor… un símbolo que ese momento ha quedado atrás y que era hora de seguir adelante en un nuevo camino que la vida les ha brindado.

.-Kurama…

El chico pelirrojo antes de desaparecer del JuOhCho, mira atrás por unos segundos y sonríe… despidiéndose de esa persona que en un pasado fue especial para él..

.-Gracias…

Mientras eso ocurría, en la Mansión de las Velas, tres personas degustaban de un delicioso té de frutas…

.-Ah, la verdad que tiene mucho que pruebo algo tan rico como esto- comenta Koenma tras dar un sorbo de la bebida.

.-…jajaja, que bueno Koenma-sama, sabe que siempre será bienvivo aquí y… díganme, todo salió como esperaban?- pregunta curioso ese hombre invisible con una máscara.

.-Así es, después de todo fue una buena idea que trabajasen juntos… pero el crédito se lo lleva usted Conde, porque fue al que se le ocurrió.

.-Claro, todo resultó gracias a usted!- Koenma sonríe divertido a ello y el Conde parece que se apena por ello.

.-Gracias… pero ustedes mejor que nadie saben que ya es hora que los detectives espirituales y los shinigami se unan, el peligro que representó ese tal Katsutaka fue mínimo, nos esperan épocas difíciles…

.-Como sea Conde, mientras hay que dejar ellos lo disfruten… mejor sigamos disfrutando!

Konoe y el Conde asienten y siguen con esa extraña reunión, mientras las sakura caían lentamente en esa noche donde la Luna estaba en todo su esplendor…

**Las Sakura de la Luna**

_Unos meses después…_

Cuatro chicos parecían correr a toda prisa, uno tenía el cabello azabache corto y ojos cafés; el segundo tenía cabello zanahoria y el más alto de todos, el tercero era el más bajo de todos y sus ojos eran el fuego mismo… mientras que el último poseía un largo cabello pelirrojo y ojos esmeraldas.

.-Kami, ahora que desea ese Koenma!- Yusuke parecía molesto a ese extraño llamado.

.-Yo lo sé que era algo urgente que nos reuniéramos en el centro comercial!- decía Kurama corriendo.

.-Sólo espero que no será una pérdida de tiempo- Hiei saltaba por los árboles.

.-Que va… no quería dejar solo a mi gatito!- Kuwabara también parece molesto.

Entonces llegan a su destino y se quedan perplejos al ver quienes los esperaban.

.-Chicos! Llegan a tiempo- dice Tsuzuki mientras come unos dulces.

.-Yusuke, Kuwabara… cuanto tiempo!- Hisoka los saluda con una sonrisa y Watari se emociona al verlos.

.-Amigos, es bueno verlos!

.-Jejejeje, buenas… hace tiempo que no nos los vemos…- responde Tatsumi haciendo una leve inclinación.

Y no sólo ellos estaban presentes, sino que aparece esa ave de nombre Gushoshin, sólo que este era el mayor y saca una laptop.

.-Bueno, vengo de prisa… Koenma-sama y Konoe-san les han dejado una nueva misión… tal parece que Muraki ha hecho de las suyas… deben de detenerlo cuanto antes!

.-QUE? DE NUEVO? TRABAJAR JUNTOS?- gritan todos al unísono.

.-Pues si, pero ahora no sólo es detener a Muraki, sino que deben de atender otro caso que el conde Hakushaku les tiene, eso sí deben de ir a verlo cuanto antes!

Todos y cada uno se miran y comienzan a reírse, sabían que esos trabajos ya serían bastante comunes pero:

.-NOOOOO, NO QUEREMOS PASAR DE NUEVO POR LO MISMO! ESTO ES EL CUENTO DE NUNCA ACABAR!

**FIN**

Ah kami-sama! Después de mucho, este fic ha llegado a su fin… debo decir que llegó un momento que imaginé que nunca podría acabar con él n.nU… demo, francamente este final está abierto para continuaciones, las cuales no tengo ya planeadas realizar, puesto que los shinigami y los Tantei seguirán viéndose las caras en algunas misiones más pero… eso se los dejo a su mera imaginación XD.

Y bueno, quise acabar con una despedida de Kurama y de Tatsumi, se que algunas de ustedes no les gustó mucho pero esta pareja fue uno de los elementos importantes de la historia, y bueno… hice pasar malos ratos a Hiei pero terminó quedándose con Kurama como siempre n.nUUU.

¿Qué pasará?... pues ya la relación de Kurama y de ese secretario ha quedado como mero recuerdo, si en un futuro se vuelven a ver su relación será solo de amigos, aunque Hiei por ahí tiene su admirador secreto XD (léase Tsuzuki por favor) y bueno… aunque otra posible parejita creo que terminó siendo la de Yusuke y Hisoka, ese par al final se llevó muy bien (y como no! luego de todo lo que pasaron juntos! XDDD) y creo que sería interesante saber si habría algo más allá pero, sinceramente no degusto mucho de realizar historias donde el protagonista es Yusuke n.nUU me gusta mucho ese personaje pero no me inspira mucho y Hisoka,… mmm pues no lo sé… ustedes que piensan?

En fin, que les puedo decir,… este fue mi segundo crossover, XDD el primero fue de Rurouni Kenshin con Cardcaptor Sakura, y la pareja elemental fue…. SAKURA Y SANOSUKE! Ya sé que esto suena lo más loco pero, son las extrañas ocurrencias de una escritora de fics… y aquí pasó lo mismo con Tatsumi y Kurama… aunque leí por ahí que Sakura no Tsuki terminó siendo una historia de todos con todos XD,… mm puede ser pero me gustaría saber sus opiniones sobre ello… XDD

Que más les puedo decir, pues… a todos muchas gracias por su apoyo, sobretodo para aquellas personas que se les hizo eterno los malos ratos que le hice pasar a Hiei-kun pero, descuiden!... en mi próximo fic el será el protagonista XDD y no Kurama como siempre ha sido, pero esa es otra historia!

Y bueno, es momento de despedirnos, aún sigue en pié la propuesta de los bloopers, aquí veremos más locuras de estos chicos… lo que no debieron de hacer, lo que NUNCA se vio y los momentos más… ehm, dejémoslos como chuscos XDD así que no se extrañen si por ahí leen que en la parte donde Hiei y Tsuzuki se lanzan una linda borrachera porque el koorime estaba por traicionar a sus amigos… y, terminaron por un beso….ehm, para no decir que la versión que NUNCA SE VIO… prácticamente acabaron en la cama… XDD. También veremos que pasó cuando Tsuzuki prepara el desayuno y Hiei come sin morirse,…esto y otros extraños momentos los veremos en los bloopers, claro si ustedes así lo desean n.nUUU.

Nos vemos pronto, si no es en los bloopers, será en mi siguiente proyecto… el cual no tardará mucho en aparecer!

Se despide con mucho cariño y agradeciendo a todos su apoyo…

Bunny Saito n.n


	43. Blooper chapter I: Reikai Tantei

**SAKURA NO TSUKI NO BLOOPERS**

**_Blooper_** **_chapter 1: Reikai Tantei_**

Un fresco viento rodea a la ciudad de Tokio, parecía que el otoño llegaba lentamente y con ello, se observaba en un reloj que la hora de salida estaba por llegar.

En una escuela se escucha la campana que anuncia el fin de las clases; los alumnos se merecían ya un buen descanso para el fin de semana que se les presentaba a pocas horas de distancia.

De ese mismo edificio salen dos chicos, uno llevaba un uniforme verde y el otro era de color azul cielo, parecían agradecidos a Kami-sama porque ya salían de ese lugar… no les gustaba mucho el estudio, preferían las peleas callejeras.

-Ahhh! Otra semana más ha concluido! Me siento de maravilla!- dice el de ropas verdes mientras alza sus brazos para estirarse un poco.

-La verdad que si,… aunque tú, en toda la semana te volaste las clases Urameshi!- contesta su compañero un poco molesto.

Urameshi se detiene en su caminar y mira divertido a su amigo, guiñe su ojo y éste no hace más que darle el avión.

-Ahhh Kuwabara, tú que no me quieres acompañar! La verdad que yo me aburro mucho más ahora que cuando estábamos en Sapporo, al menos Tsuzuki y Watari hacían la clase mucho más divertida- contesta Yusuke dando un largo soplido.

-Jajajaja,… si,… ya recuerdo, ha pasado ya tiempo desde que dejamos de verlos,… fue divertido después de todo- comenta Kuwabara recodando algunas cosas.

-Pues si, aunque esta noche me quedé de verme con Hisoka… ya ves, le han llamado la atención nuestros extraños hábitos!

Kuwabara se queda sonriendo ante eso, le costaba un poco de trabajo creerse que ese chico haya entrado a sus cosas raras pero,… le llamaba mucho la atención la amistad que tenían esos dos… sobretodo que a Tsuzuki no le molestaba en absoluto.

-Será mejor que nos apuremos, quedamos de vernos en casa de Kurama… Botán envió unas cosas bastante interesantes- dice Yusuke mientas acelera un poco el paso.

-SII?... ah pues hay que apurarnos! Pero… ehm,… crees que ya esté Hiei ahí…- tras decir esas palabras, Kuwabara se detiene un poco nervioso.

Eso era porque desde que regresaron de Sapporo, esos dos han estado más juntos que nada; llegaban a tener algunas misiones y en muchas ocasiones los veían demasiado cariñositos. Yusuke y Kuwabara solo miraban a otro lado y mantenían un poco de paciencia… o bien, ellos dos atendían los casos porque el kitsune y el koorime se desaparecían del Ningenkai.

De esa forma, ambos siguen su camino hasta llegar a una casa más o menos grande; en realidad se trataba de la nueva casa de Kurama, pues su madre se casó por segunda ocasión… esta casa era muy elegante después de todo, aunque ellos llegaban a extrañar la otra casa.

Mientras ellos se acercaban al lugar, un chico de ojos esmeraldas y cabellos de fuego parecía que cocinaba algo porque llevaba puesto un delantal blanco y se encontraba en la cocina.

-… y por qué cocinas tanto Kurama?- pregunta un ser más bajo que él y vestido de negro.

-Porque Kazuma y Yusuke están por llegar, quiero que sea más agradable la tarde… tú como todos los demás, estamos ansiosos de ver esos videos que Botán me trajo esta mañana.

Kurama se da la media vuelta y mira a Hiei con una sonrisa en sus labios, eso hace sonrojar un poco al koorime y termina mirando hacia otro punto; aunque el kitsune se acerca a él mientras lo mira fijamente.

-Descuida… después de esto estaremos los dos solos, mi hermanastro y mis padres no vendrán hasta mañana en la tarde.

-….hn

Para Kurama, eso era un "está bien"… aunque su mirada un poco molesta, todavía se notaba porque ese día recibió una llamada Shuichi de parte de Tatsumi, aunque ellos dos ya no tenían una relación como la que ocurrió tiempo atrás, en algunas ocasiones se veían… pero terminaban hablando de asuntos de oficio…

-Irás con ese baka?- pregunta serio Hiei por décima ocasión en todo el día, algo que Kurama toma un poco de aire para tranquilizarse.

-Esta vez no iré, le diré que sea en otra ocasión… contento?

Y el koorime no dice más, eso el chico de ojos verdes lo interpreta como un si, … pues después de todo lo ocurrido, extrañamente Hiei se ha puesto un poco más celoso de lo que ya era.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Yusuke y Kuwabara llegan a casa del kitsune; Hiei es quien les abre la puerta cuando Urameshi estaba por tocar la puerta.

-Ah… Hiei!... como supiste que éramos nosotros?- pregunta un poco nervioso el chico de cabellos azabaches.

-Los gritos del idiota se escuchan desde la cocina- responde seriamente el koorime, algo que a Kuwabara no le gustó en absoluto.

-Qué dices enano?

-Amigos por favor! Tranquilos!- se interpone Kurama en el momento justo- vamos entren y siéntanse cómodos, en un momento más les llevo las bebidas.

-Gracias Kurama!- contesta Yusuke con una sonrisa.

Así, Kuwabara entra a regañadientes mirando de forma asesina a Hiei que sonreía diciendo que siempre será el idiota de siempre. Todos se sientan en la sala y ven que la televisión ya estaba encendida y se encontraba en el canal de las noticias, Kurama por su lado regresa a la cocina para terminar de cocinar eso tan extraño que preparaba.

-Ah que carajos, ese edificio está hecho cenizas!- dice Yusuke observando la imagen detenidamente.

-…fue Tsuzuki- responde de pronto Hiei.

-Que? De nuevo?... si que es su costumbre- responde Kuwabara recordando lo que hizo en Gandara.

-Jajajaja pues si… ya los vieron? Ahí están en la tele… Hisoka y Tsuzuki!- el líder de los Tantei se levanta de su asiento y se acerca al aparato para señalarles que a lo alto de un edificio que daba con el que está destruido, se encontraban dos siluetas que perfectamente encajaban con la de esos dos shinigami.

-Pobres! Como les irá cuando Konoe-san se entere!- dice divertido Kuwabara.

-… puede ser- habla Kurama con una bandeja con cuatro vasos con jugo y unos emparedados.

El kitsune se acerca a una mesa pequeña donde lo coloca y se los sirve a sus amigos, Yusuke lo ayuda mientras que Kuwabara y Hiei observan el bocadillo recién preparado.

-Esto si que es bueno!... no lo que cocina Tsuzuki… ah!... Hiei, realmente no te moriste al comer eso tan… feo?- pregunta Kuwabara dándole un codazo al koorime que le hace escupir un poco de su jugo.

-Baka! Mira lo que has hecho!

Y el resto se ríe ante esas riñas ya cotidianas en ellos, Kurama se levanta de su asiento y prepara la videocasetera y la televisión para observar lo que estarían por ver en ese momento.

En la pantalla aparece una escena de color negro seguido del logotipo del estudio de producción de Koenma (XD como en la cinta que Yusuke y Kuwabara vieron cuando se encontraban en el caso de Yukina).

-Tenía que ser de Koenma…- murmura Kuwabara.

-Shhh, ya va a empezar!

Y de ese modo, observan que se trataba de nada más y nada menos que… su viaje en Sappro y la rara convivencia que tuvieron con los shinigamis de Konoe.

-Jajajajaja… que locura!- dice Yusuke, mira Kuwabara tu cara de miedo total cuando viste la cosa rara de Watari!

Eso no lo habían visto Hiei y Kurama, claro, para el koorime fue un deleite total ver asustado de ese modo a Kuwabara.

-.-.-.-.-

_Alza su vista y se queda con la quijada casi hasta el suelo, no creían lo que sus ojos veían... era... una especie de oso que más bien parecía un gato._

_-Botán?...- dice una voz desde lo alto de ese 'oso'._

_Kuwabara_ _estaba casi muerto del miedo al ver a esa cosa tan rara enfrente, Yusuke casi igual pero... se calman un poco al saber que dos personas (mayores que ellos) bajaban de ese animal._

_Tanto Yusuke como Kuwabara no entendían nada... no sabían si reír o echarse a correr, pero Tatsumi se acomoda sus anteojos para ver seriamente al de ojos pequeños._

_-Tú... eres Kazuma Kuwabara?- pregunta._

_-Ah... yo... este... si..._

_-Y tu chico... Yusuke Urameshi?- hace la pregunta Watari del modo que Yusuke responde._

_-Aún así, como es que unos niños como estos pueden tener una misión como esta?- Tatsumi seguía preguntándose hasta que Urameshi se le acerca._

_-Disculpe... quienes son ustedes... y de quien es ese 'gato'?_

_-Gato? Es un oso!- comenta Watari apenado._

_Kuwabara_ _no aguanta y se ríe a carcajadas, Watari se molesta un poco pero Tatsumi ríe con discreción._

_-No puede ser... un niño de primaria reconoce que tus creaciones son de uno de preescolar, esto si que es bueno._

_-Ah! oiga! Estoy en tercero de secundaria!- responde Kuwabara._

_-Je, bueno... pero ustedes fueron la presencia que sentimos?- pregunta Yusuke bastante curioso._

Eso era lo que había ocurrido en ese momento pero, los chicos recuerdan que ese fue el resultado más extraño luego de muchos intentos:

**Toma 1 (correspondiente al prólogo)**

Alza su vista y se queda con la quijada casi hasta el suelo, no creían lo que sus ojos veían... era... una especie de…

-NANI? OOUUUUU desde cuando existen los gatos gigantes… además de que tiene complejo de oso?

-Corten!- grita el director desde el fondo del lugar- Kuwabara! Debes asustarte! Recuerda que eres el tonto del grupo!

-Pero director!... es que… no puedo evitar equivocarme!

Tatsumi y Watari bajan del extraño ser y pedían un poco más de paciencia, Yusuke suspira diciendo que sería muy largo.

-AHH! En fin… Watari, por alguna razón no puedes realizar un conjuro mejor? La verdad que no sé si has ido al kinder!- grita el director fastidiado por la confusión.

-Ustedes que no tienen sentido artístico!- llora Watari ofendido por sus dibujos que cobran vida, Tatsumi se estaba desesperando.

-YAAAA hay que hacer la escena de una buena maldita vez! Porque ustedes mejor que nadie saben que no trabajo en horas extras!

**Toma 2**

La misma escena, sólo que en esta ocasión… en el momento que Watari y Tatsumi están por bajar del raro animal...

-Pero que rayos es… KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Tatsumi no pisa bien y se cae al suelo de sentón, Watari baja de inmediato pero se tropieza con el listón que adornaba al bicho de tal forma que se queda colgado.

-Watari! Tatsumi!- gritan al unísono Yusuke y Kuwabara.

El director por su lado deseaba cortarse las venas en ese momento, porque sabía que si no salían bien las cosas… cierta jefa se pondría peor que medusa enojada.

-Por kami-sama! Háganlo bien en la siguiente toma!

**Pasan 3 horas… toma, quien sabe que (se perdió la cuenta)**

Kuwabara se asusta al ver al gato que se parece a un oso, los shinigami observan si se tratan de los detectives espirituales que están buscando pero… Yusuke.

-Reigun!- de ese modo provoca una explosión a la cual, hace pedacitos el dibujo de Watari y él, junto con Tatsumi, salen volando y algo calcinados.

-Yusuke! Eres un tonto! No tenías que hacer un Reigun en esta parte… recuerda el libreto!- grita Kuwabara molesto.

-…Lo siento! Es que,… sentí sin querer a un demonio…

Pero observa que Tatsumi estaba por golpearlo y Watari mira que sus gafas estaban hechas polvo.

-Mis gafas! Yusuke me debes unas!... ahhh y además- el científico rubio observa que su dibujo era solo ceniza- MATASTE A JUANITO PÉREZ,…. BUAAAA! Y ERA UNA DE MIS MEJORES CREACIONES, HAS MATADO A MI HIJO! TE VOY A DEMANDAR!

- Que?... pero esa cosa asusta hasta mis pantuflas de animalitos!- grita Yusuke.

-AHHH basta los dos!- grita Tatsumi- de todas formas… tus creaciones siempre terminan muertas si no por las manos de Yusuke por la de Tsuzuki!- grita Tatsumi molesto.

Kuwabara estaba por decir algo pero ninguno de los presentes le da la oportunidad de hacerlo, y más porque Watari se sentía frustrado por la muerte de su hijo…

-.-.-.-.-

Lo que eran Kurama y Hiei reían bastante ante eso… pues había sido una escena muy curiosa, aunque Kurama mira a Yusuke para saber una respuesta sobre ello.

-Y qué pasó con Juanito Pérez?- pregunta el kitsune.

-Pues me creerás que le hicimos funeral esa misma noche?... Watari estuvo de luto toda la semana, por eso nos atrasamos un poco- responde Yusuke tratando de olvidar ese momento.

-Jajajaja si… además nos tardamos un poco más gracias a la destrucción de Yusuke…- comenta Kuwabara aguantándose la risa.

De esa forma siguen viendo otras escenas…

.-.-.-.-

**(Correspondiente al capítulo II)**

_El viaje a Sapporo había sido un poco tranquilo... a excepción de que no tenían ni el mes de conocerse cuando, Kuwabara estaba a punto de golpear a Hisoka porque pidió unas papas fritas, las cuales eran ya las únicas._

_-AHHHHHHH! Es mío!- Kazuma intentaba golpearlo, pero es detenido por Yusuke._

_-Deja de decir tonterías!_

_-Eres un baka!- Hisoka por su lado era detenido por Tatsumi._

_Pero, cual va siendo la sorpresa para ambos que... Tsuzuki muy tranquilamente toma la bolsa, toma una, luego otra y luego toda la bolsa de papas; al final, ambos chicos se quedan sin papas fritas._

_-Tsuzuki! Eso era mío- replicaba Hisoka molesto._

_-O.O si?... gomen es que la vi muy solita y no pude evitarlo XD._

_-Grrr esas eran mías!- vociferaba Kuwabara._

_-Ya!... estuvo bien... de ustedes!- Tatsumi pone orden, los presentes lo miran asustados, hasta Hiei le hace caso._

El caso de las papas fritas, no fue como pasó realmente… lo que está por presentarse fue la verdadera versión, la cual por razones de rating y los padres de familia que puedan leer esto, se ha modificado:

**Verdadera versión**

El viaje a Sapporo había sido un poco tranquilo... a excepción de que no tenían ni el mes de conocerse cuando, Kuwabara toma de las ropas a Hisoka porque pidió unas papas fritas, las cuales eran ya las únicas.

-Que te pasa torpe? Que no ves que esas son mis papas fritas?- grita todo molesto Kuwabara y Hisoka lo mira de la misma forma.

-Aja si claro y donde está tu nombre estúpido?- le dice en tono desafiante Hisoka- porque yo no lo veo?

Eso para Kuwabara fue una burla total y no dudó ni un instante en encestarle un golpe pero el chico se desaparece ante sus ojos.

-A mi nadie me insulta!

-Déjame en paz de una buena vez!- le dice Hisoka detrás de él, cuando Kazuma se da la vuelta, recibe un puñetazo por parte de Hisoka, éste por lógica cae al suelo y luego se levanta para lanzarse al chico.

-Si que serás molesto!- grita Kuwabara para golpearlo una segunda ocasión pero Hisoka lo paraliza.

-No te metas conmigo cuando estoy molesto…

De esa forma llegan los demás y sin que se dieran cuenta son detenidos por Yusuke, Tatsumi y Tsuzuki.

-AHHHHHHH! Es mío!- Kazuma intentaba golpearlo, pero es detenido por Yusuke.

-Deja de decir tonterías!

-Eres un baka!- Hisoka por su lado era detenido por Tatsumi.

Mientras se gritaban miles de palabras, no se dan cuenta que han dejado caer la bolsa de papas y Tsuzuki la mira con una carita diciendo que eran solo de él; así que, lentamente se va acercando a ellas…

Pero, cual va siendo la sorpresa para ambos que... Tsuzuki muy tranquilamente toma la bolsa, toma una, luego otra y al final toda la bolsa de papas; ambos chicos se quedan sin papas fritas.

-Tsuzuki! Eso era mío- replicaba Hisoka molesto.

-O.O si?... gomen es que la vi muy solita y no pude evitarlo XD.

-Grrr esas eran mías!- vociferaba Kuwabara.

-Ya!... estuvo bien... de ustedes!- Tatsumi pone orden.

Aunque eso no les importó en absoluto, los dos estaban molestos porque el shinigami de ojos violetas se comía muy rico esas papas fritas.

-Yum, Yum… Yum… ricas, con limón… como me gustan aasí!- decía Tsuzuki muy divertido, observa a los chicos y les acerca la bolsa- no gustan? n.n

Hisoka y Kuwabara miran que la bolsa ya estaba vacía y no dudan en golpear al pobre shinigami; Yusuke y Tatsumi miran como golpeaban al pobre tipo y…

-Ehm,… qué hacemos?... pregunta Yusuke - me da un poco de pena ver esto.

-Pues,… aquí no pasó nada- y Tatsumi se da la media vuelta, Yusuke por su lado hace lo mismo y se van de ahí lentamente y harán notar que ellos NUNCA estuvieron ahí.

-.-.-.-.-

-Pobre Tsuzuki, lo dejaron morado como sus ojos- responde Kurama tras ver el resultado final de esa riña…

-Aunque no hay que olvidar lo tacaño que se puso Tatsumi cuando queríamos la hamburguesa- comenta haciendo un poco de memoria.

-Ah pues si… al final tuvo que pagarlas, ya ven… cosas del director…

Y observan de nuevo la pantalla del televisor.

-.-.-.-.-

Se encontraba Tatsumi en la oficina del director, éste estaba muy molesto y el pobre hombre ya deseaba dar una solución fácil y rápida a las quejas del secretario del Meifu.

-ME NIEGO A GASTAR UN QUINTO! NI MENOS EN ESOS BAKAS DE TANTEI!- grita Seiichiro mientras azota sus puños en el escritorio del director.

-No seas tacaño! Así está en el libreto, además de que debe ser lo más real posible!- responde el director perdiendo la paciencia.

-ESO YA LO SE PERO… ME NIEGO! USTED NO SABE LA MISERIA QUE NOS PAGAN EN EL MEIFU GRACIAS A LAS DESTRUCCIONES DE TSUZUKI… Y LO POCO QUE GANO SE VA COMO AGUA CON ESOSSS!

-… se le hace poco ganar 4'448,953'457,745 yenes al mes? Y eso que es secretario- dice el director tras leer el comprobante de ingresos.

Eso, para Tatsumi fue lo peor que pudo escuchar, pero se debía a que se le suben mucho los humos aristocráticos que posee, porque no sólo es por el dinero… sino que también para mandar a las personas.

-De acuerdo! Les pagaré algo pequeño… pero… bajo una condición!- propone Tatsumi un poco más tranquilo, por extrañas razones no deseaba que los demás supieran que él gana esa cantidad de dinero.

-Jajaja, descuida tu secreto está bien- dice el director que se vuelve a sentar en su asiento- pero dime… cuál es tu condición?

-He leído en el libreto que todos nosostros hacemos limpieza… y bueno, gastaré de MI dinero preciado en ellos si… yo los mando a todos, CERO trabajos de limpieza para alguien como yo!- eran las paalbras del secretario.

El director se le queda viendo unos segundos, él también ya perdía la cabeza con unos locos como ellos… así que suspira en tono de arrepentimiento porque si no aceptaba esa propuesta, Tatsumi dejaría el puesto.

-De acuerdo, será a tu manera Tatsumi… pero ya deja de quejarte y regresa a tus labores.

-Gracias señor director!- y Tatsumi sale muy campante de la oficina del jefe.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Los cuatro estaban muy molestos, nunca se imaginaron que el ser jefe de jefes había sido un trato entre Tatsumi y el director, ahora entendían por que en el libreto había unas líneas diferentes a las que habían ya leído…

-Kurama, te importa si asesinamos a Tatsumi? De esta si no se la paso- responde Kuwabara chocando sus puños.

-… maldito Tatsumi,… es detestable!- grita Yusuke molesto y ni que decir de Hiei, Kurama también se molestó pero es el único que lo toma con filosofía.

-Aunque yo tengo una duda,… ustedes recuerdan si estaba en el libreto cuando se hizo el sorteo para la elección de compañero?- pregunta extrañado Kurama

Todos lo niegan y miran una vez más el televisor.

.-.-.-.-.-.

_El primero en tomar un papel fue Tsuzuki, abre rápidamente el papel y nota que el nombre de su pareja era... Yusuke, al principio se sintió un poco triste porque no podría convivir como quisiera con Hisoka, pero piensa que será algo divertido._

_-Je, Yusuke, creo que seremos compañeros después de todo!- contesta Tsuzuki sonriendo y éste asiente un poco nervioso._

_Después Kurama tomó uno, algo en su interior le decía que con ese papelito, sus días estarían contados... a pesar de que era amable, no podía decir que los shinigami eran de su agrado, ni él ni Youko, los querían..._

_-...veo que me tocó Watari- dice mientras sonríe tímidamente, en eso, Watari lo abraza._

_-Ah! eso es bueno, me caes muy bien!- dice él pero, no notan que la mirada de Hiei estaba muy fija en rubio._

_-..si, ojalá nos llevemos como se debe- eran las palabras del pobre de Kurama._

_Momentos después, fue Tatsumi quien tomó el siguiente papelito, lo lee... lo hace cachitos y mira casi con odio a Kuwabara: ese era su pareja._

_-Ah me tenía que tocar con el inmaduro!- eran sus palabras mientras que Kazuma lo miraba feo._

_-Y a mi el tacaño!- responde Kuwabara- oye Koenma, hay cambios?_

_-Mmm, por desgracia para ustedes... no._

_Ambos hombres suspiran arrepentidos, sólo quedaban Hiei y Hisoka, el kitsune se imaginó algo,... pues Koenma ya no dejó que ellos tomaran uno, pues era de lógica, eran los únicos dos que quedaban._

La escena del sorteo fue espontánea, porque NUNCA estuvo en el libreto original, todo fue gracias a un soborno de Koenma y Konoe al pobre director más traumado que nada:

-Vamos director… acepte la oferta- dice Koenma sonriente.

-Hasta será más divertido,… verá le tenemos una recompensa muy jugosa si lo acepta.

-Ah kami-sama y se dicen que ustedes son los seres menos corruptos?

Pero el director observa que ambos sacan una maleta con MUCHO dinero y el hombre se maravilla de verlo.

-No solo nosotros dos estamos dándole este bello regalo… el Conde Hakushaku también se lo manda con mucho cariño- dice Konoe en plan de convencer al director.

-Así es, es más… cuando acabe todo esto le pagamos el doble de lo que le pueden pagar- comenta Koenma al lado del director.

El director se queda callado un rato, hasta que los jefes de ellos lo miran con una sonrisa de esquina a esquina.

-… de acuerdo, hagan lo que quieran!- y el director toma la maleta para luego abrazarla y besarla.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Una vez más, los detectives espirituales estaban fúricos, pues fueron víctimas de un trato muy bien pagado de los jefes hacia ese director.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(**Correspondiente al capítulo III)**

_Cuando llegan a la casa, el de ojos violetas abre la puerta pero escucha un ruido de unos arbustos y lo mira casi asustado._

_.-Hiei…- lo nombra Kurama pero el shinigami, no se esperaba esa aparición._

_.-O.O eh?_

_.-…Buenos días Kurama- esas eran las palabras de Hiei al saltar de golpe al suelo, su mirada fría observa a la cálida de Kurama pero..._

_.-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Tsuzuki se asusta tanto que el enano casi pierde la paciencia y al mismo tiempo, todos se despiertan para ver lo ocurrido._

Supuestamente esta escena era cuando Kurama y Yusuke regresan a casa luego de dar un paseo por la cuidad antes que Tatsumi despertara y tuviesen problemas…pero esta escena ocurrió algo que NUNCA debió ocurrir:

En el momento que Tsuzuki estaba por abrir la puerta escucha un ruido y Kurama observa que se trata de Hiei..

-…Buenos días Kurama- esas eran las palabras de Hiei al saltar de golpe al suelo, pues se encontraba en lo alto de un árbol y mira a Kurama pero Tsuzuki.

-KYAAAAAAA! UN… UN… FANTASMAAAAAAAAAA!

-Qué?- dice Hiei mirándolo como si estuviera loco.

Tsuzuki se pone pálido, pálido y se tambalea… de tal forma que pierde el conocimiento y cae al suelo, pero lo que no se esperaban los dos era que, Asato cayera rodando por las pequeñas escaleras y termina por golpearse la cabeza.

-Por kami-sama!... Hiei, mataste a Tsuzuki!- dice Kurama asustado al verlo en el suelo.

-…eh?...pero no se supone que los shinigami ya están muertos?- pregunta Hiei un poco confundido.

-Se supone… pero, no se mueve- contesta Kurama mientas le pica la cara al shinigami con una rama que había en el suelo.

-Ehm y qué haremos?...- pregunta Hiei sin importarle mucho.

-…pues meterlo a la casa sin que se den cuenta- eran las palabras de Kurama tratando de levantar al hombre de ojos amatistas.

Ambos quedan de acuerdo y tratan de cargar al shinigami, pero de nuevo se les cae y esta ocasión se llena la cara de lodo.

-Mmm…pash..tel…- dice Tsuzuki desmayado.

-Hiei, hay que ser un poco más cuidadosos…

-Keh! Eso le pasa por espantarse… COMO SE ATREVE A DECIRME FANTASMA… ES UN INSULTO Y DE LOS MÁS GRANDES, QUE LO MATO!

Y gracias a ese grito todos salieron de sus habitaciones a ver que ocurrió, ninguno de los presentes tomó gran importancia la reacción de Tsuzuki sino por las palabras de Hiei (pobre, nadie se preocupó por Tsuzuki T.T)… de tal manera que se editó esa parte y quedó como se vio en la versión final.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yusuke y Kuwabara no se creían lo que sus ojos acaban de ver, puesto que no faltó mucho para que Kurama y Hiei enterraran el cuerpo de Tsuzuki en el caso que le haya pasado algo peor; el kitsune se sentía avergonzando por ello mientras que Hiei…

-Lástima que los shinigami ya están muertos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**(Correspondiente al capítulo IV)**

_Tanto Yusuke como Kuwabara se caen para atrás, detestaban esos exámenes pero, por su mente les pasó algo maravilloso: Tsuzuki vivían con ellos y eso daba igual a que podían ver lo que habrá de exámenes y trabajos que dejara en un futuro._

_La clase de Tsuzuki era amena, daba su clase como si hubiese estado ahí(... realmente Tsuzuki nació a principios de la Era Meiji), las chicas sobretodo les gustaba como era, sus ojos todo... cuando terminó la clase, el de ojos violetas se acerca a los dos chicos y dice divertido:_

_.-Ni con dulces podrán sacarme los resultados de mis pruebas! Nos vemos en la casa!- así, el chico sale del salón y ambos sienten como su bello plan caía por los suelos._

Tsuzuki les dijo que no lo podían sobornar con dulces, de tal manera que Yusuke y Kuwabara pensaron que iban a reprobar… pero, al final de cuentas, lograron su objetivo; esto fue lo que no se vio:

Después de la clase de Historia, todos los alumnos salen del aula para descansar un poco, puesto que la hora del almuerzo había iniciado… todos excepto Kuwabara y Yusuke salen del lugar. Ambos miran que en el escritorio estaba Tsuzuki calificando los exámenes, éste se da cuenta de su presencia y sonríe.

-Creo que deberán de estudiar un poco más,… tuvieron las notas más bajas…

-Ah,… se me olvidó estudiar, jajajaja- ríe Yusuke y le da un codazo a Kuwabara.

-Pues si, ya nos pondremos a estudiar…- comenta Kuwabara.

De esa forma los dos corren al escritorio y comienzan a hacer un puchero.

-POR FAVOR TSUZUKI… PÁSANOS, POR FAVOR! NO QUEREMOS REPETIR LA ASIGNATURA, NO SEAS MALITO! POR FAVOR! AL MENOS PASANOS CON EL 60!...

El shinigami de ojos violetas los mira con rareza, así como pensaba como iba a responderles.. él, después de todo no era corrupto pero…

-Tsuzuki! Vamos,… qué te cuesta que nos pases?... ándale no seas malito- dice Yusuke mientras toma su brazo y lo jala un poco.

-Por favor!... harás a dos chicos muy felices!...

-Chicos, ya les dije que ni con dulces podrán hacerme cambiar de idea, estudien más y veremos que pasa…O.O- aunque se queda helado al ver lo que las manos de los chicos había.

Se trataba de nada más y nada menos que de un pastel de chocolate blanco y oscuro, con algunas cerezas y parecía que estaba envinado porque de manera ligera, se percibía ese olor tan característico (no pregunten como lo consiguieron XD).

-…ah! Y queríamos regalarle este pastel,… es único en Sapporo, Tsubaki-hime dice que sólo los ricos pueden comerlo- explica Kuwabara mientras coloca su dedo en la crema y lo saborea un poco.

-Si, ella nos lo regaló pero a ti te hará más feliz,… es más… te lo damos y nos pones el 60!- propone Yusuke.

-……_no Tsuzuki, no te dejes llevar! Prometiste que no te dejarías tentar por los dulces… NO!- se decía en su interior pero se le estaba haciendo agua a la boca._

De esa forma, los chicos le colocan el pastel en la mesa y con una regla comienzan a cortarlo en varios pedazos, luego toman uno de ellos y comienzan a comerlo lenta y deliciosamente; sus labios saboreaban cada bocado de ese suculento manjar que parecía de la cocina italiana (N.A: se que uno de los mejores chocolates del mundo es el de Suiza pero… créanme, la reposteria de Italia es KAWAII XDDD, para mi de las mejores)… el chocolate tanto blanco como oscuro los hacían sentir como si estuvieran en el paraíso; se trataba de un sabor delicadamente dulce con una pizca de amargura que lo hacía…

Tsuzuki ya no podía más, sudaba frío y pensaba que estaba en un infierno total… así que no lo duda más y con sus manos se come el pastel, dejando a los chicos sin palabras.

-PASTEL, DULCE… CHOCOLATE…. AHHHH! DELICIOSO! WEEEE!- dice el shinigami con la boca llena de chocolate, los chicos sonríen divertido y Urameshi le hace la misma pregunta.

-Nos pasa?

-Lo que sea,… si si si… pero.. déjenme comer! Ahhh! Yomi! Delicioso! Si si si! Ahhh!- de´cia el shinigami adicto al dulce, los chicos por su lado, se chocan sus manos y salen del salón con una sonrisa triunfante.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Que bajo han caído… nunca imaginé que Tsuzuki se dejara tentar así…- comenta Kurama tomando un poco de aire, los chicos estaban sorprendidos porque no sabían que se iba a revelar ese secreto; Hiei los mira divertido.

-Ahora se entiende del por qué del 90,… me da pena verlo así…- dice el koorime cruzándose de brazos.

Kuwabara y Yusuke se lamentan que sus amigos se enteraran de eso, pero en el fondo de su ser estaban contentos por ello… puesto que no era la primera vez que hacían esa clase de cosas con algún profesor para que los pasaran.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**(Correspondiente al capítulo X)**

_No pasó mucho tiempo cuando el científico los mandó a llamar para el desayuno, Hiei había sido el primero en sentarse; Yusuke nota que no estaba de un gran humor que se diga; Kuwabara no dejaba de saltar como tonto porque recibó una llamada de Yukina, Hisoka llega con Yusuke y eso provoca una sonrisa por parte de Asato._

_.-Espero que les guste... no soy el gran chef Kurama pero, algo es algo- comenta Watari al servir unos omeletes, los presentes lo miran raro, pues no tenían una buena impresión._

_.-Ah si, que salió con Tatsumi, ne?... desde que nos topamos con Muraki, Tatsumi lindo está raro, no lo siento igual... o.o ni me acomoda la corbata!- hace el comentario Asato._

_.-Ya ni se pelea conmigo, y la verdad que Kurama anda raro...- Kuwabara jugueteaba un poco con la comida._

_.-Mmm si, está un poco distante, ni pone atención a mis conversaciones... que debo decir que es muy agradable, jejejeje congeniamos mucho, me agrada ser su pareja de trabajo._

_.-Si, Kurama después de todo es muy amigable... cuando lo conocí igual se me hizo agradable- comenta Yusuke_

_.-Lo sé, igual me cae muy bien es un niño muy lindo!- sonríe Asato._

_.-Igual es de mi agrado- comenta Hisoka tras beber un poco de café._

_.-Pero... Tatsumi igual es agradable, sólo que pierde un poco la paciencia con todos, admito que ahorita está muy calmado jejejeje, Hiei-kun suele hacer ese efecto tu amigo?- Watari sirve café en la taza de Hiei para dárselo pero..._

_Hiei_ _no decía nada, tenía su vista abajo; los presentes se le quedan viendo raro... parecía que estaba perdiendo la paciencia, ya estaba harto de escuchar que Kurama es esto y el otro o luego, que sus oídos escuchan que salió con Seichiro._

_.-Enano, acaso te pasa algo?- pregunta Kuwabara._

_.-...- intentaba guardar la calma pero no, la voz de ese baka fue la gota que derramó el vaso; todos se asustan al escuchar los puños del koorime golpear la mesa y lo peor de todo, era que la taza de café que le sirvió el científico rubio, sale volando..._

_La taza cae, cae, cae y cae... Kazuma intenta esquivarla pero no, cae directo en su cabeza; todo el líquido caliente se derrama aparte de que la taza se hace pedacitos y lanza un grito._

_.-AHHHHHH! Mi bello rostro! ME QUEMO!- al mismo tiempo los presentes se aterrorizan al ver la mirada asesina de Hiei, había perdido la cordura._

_.-YA DEJEN DE HABLAR DE ELLOS!- grita Hiei para luego darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, se da la vuelta y sale corriendo._

_Kazuma_ _seguía corriendo de un lado a otro pidiendo auxilio y los demás estaban casi en shock, Yusuke nunca había visto tan molesto al pequeño koorime, caen en sus sillas y toman un poco de aire, pensaron por unos instantes que perderían la vida._

_Kuwabara_ _de nuevo corre por los pasillos pidiendo ayuda, nadie se fija en él hasta que... se escucha un golpe, había chocado contra una puerta._

El bobo de los Tantei se hizo mucho más daño al golpearse con la puerta que con las quemaduras causadas por el café caliente. La escena por su lado demostraba un poco de lo que pasó… puesto que Hiei estaba más que molesto.

La taza cae, cae, cae y cae... Kazuma intenta esquivarla pero no, cae directo en su cabeza; todo el líquido caliente se derrama aparte de que la taza se hace pedacitos y lanza un grito.

.-AHHHHHH! Mi bello rostro! ME QUEMO!- al mismo tiempo los presentes se aterrorizan al ver la mirada asesina de Hiei, había perdido la cordura.

.-YA DEJEN DE HABLAR DE ELLOS! Por una maldita ocasión dejen de colocarlos como el tema principal… es más ME VALE YA UN PEPINO LA VIDA DE ESE KITSUNE TRAIDOR Y SU AMIGUITO EL SECRETARIO TACAÑO, MAL GENIUDO E IDIOTA DE SEIICHIRO TATSUMI, JURO POR KAMI-SAMA QUE LO MATARÉ… NADIE ME QUITA DE ESA MANERA A MI KURAMA, A MI ZORRO Y A MI LADRÓN DEL MAKAI!

Todos se quedan helados, nunca imaginaron que ese koorime dijera eso, éste estaba furioso y mira a Kuwabara que gritaba como loco por el café en su cara.

-YO AMO A KURAMA Y EL ES SÓLO MIO! Y TU IDIOTA QUÍTATE QUE ME ESTORBAS!- de esa forma, Hiei hace a un lado a Kuwabara pero éste… termina tirando todo el desayuno porque no podía ver bien… su cara se moja más de café y todos siguen sin mover músculo alguno.

-Ahm… Hiei…- musita levemente Watari.

-QUÉ QUIERES CIENTÍFICO LOCO? ACASO QUIERES PROBAR MI GOKURYUUHA?- pregunta en tono amenazante.

Watari se asusta por ello y dice que no con una voz muy quebrada y observan que lentamente se va del lugar y azota la puerta; cuando ocurre eso… la puerta se cae y Hiei se maldice.

-MALDITA PUERTA DEL DEMONIO! LOS NINGEN NO SABEN INVENTAR BIEN LAS CO…- decía esas palabras y siente que se le cae el faro que había en el techo de entrada-… ah,… mi cabeza…!

Sin dudarlo un momento, saca su espada y hace añicos el objeto y sale corriendo pero, el director aparece y trata de detenerlo.

-Hiei! Detente que destruirás todo el escenario!... recuerda que todo es falso… bueno, que parece tan real.

Nunca debió de decir eso porque Hiei toma al hombre de sus ropas y sus ojos de fuego mostraban que podría ser un asesino muy letal.

-Acaso me quiere creer un tonto?... no me voy a tragar que ESO que estaban haciendo NO era real!... creo que no paso y me los encuentro desnudos… y… y…

El pobre koorime se imagina al hermoso kitsune desnudo junto con Tatsumi,… haciendo "cosas malas"; así que suelta al pobre director y sale corriendo pero, el hombre que dirigía el proyecto observa unas pequeñas lágrimas que salían de los ojos de Hiei.

-Kurama! No me dejes!- se llegó a escuchar por las calles hasta que el director no lo percibió más.

-.-.-.-.-.-

La cinta había llegado a su fin y todos, (hasta Kurama) miraban sin palabra alguna a Hiei, éste se estaba molestando por esa acción hasta que…

-Hiei,… realmente lloraste?...- comenta Kurama.

-El enando… llora?... las vacas caerán del cielo!- grita asustado Kazuma y Yusuke.

-Creo que necesito gafas, ya veo mal…

-Pero, Hiei… eso…- Kurama trata de abrazarlo pero Hiei se hace aun lado y los mira enojado.

-Claro que eso nunca pasó! Ah… verán a esos ineptos, lo editaron!

Ninguno de ellos le creía, ni siquiera Kurama que cruza sus brazos y sonríe divertido… los otros dos no hacen más que reírse y Hiei llega su límite de paciencia, al grado que saca su espada y los amenaza con hacerlos cachitos.

-LOS MATARÉ!

Y de esa manera, Yusuke y Kuwabara comienzan a correr alrededor de la sala tratanto de evitar el ataque de Hiei, Kurama sorníe divertido dándose cuenta que después de todo… Hiei se puso a llorar por su "aventura" con Tatsumi.

-Por eso lo quiero mucho…- dice casi para si y se va corriendo porque Hiei lo había escuchado, era el momento más adecuado para salvar el pellejo de un koorime que no reconoce sus acciones.

**Fin del Bloopers 1**

Ah kami, perdonen la tardanza… n.nUUU aquí está el primer capítulo de tres de los bloopers de Sakura no Tsuki, espero que haya sido de su gusto… n.nUUU aunque se trató básicamente de lo que alguien puede hacer o dar con tal de obtener algo para su beneficio…

En fin, como vieron que los Tantei fueron los "presentadores" de este primer capítulo y bueno… el siguiente veremos a los shinigami recordar o mirar otra tanda de bloopers donde se verán escenas reales que fueron censuradas, cosas que nunca ocurrieron o bien… secretos por revelarse… esto y más en el siguiente capítulo de bloopers!

A continuación… pasemos a los reviews n,n ¡!

**Rurouni-Andrea:** amiga! Que bueno ya es tenerte por aquí, n.n te extrañé… jajaja, debo decir que fue la despedida más… loca XD que realicé, pero bueno… ojalá te haya gustado estos bloopers, aunque todavía faltan 2 capítulos más XD… en fin, gracias por el review y cuídate!

**NeKoT:** jajajaja… me agrada saber que te gustó,... pues si, no debía de faltar el lemon XD! Y si, esas despedidas no se dan tan… seguido, pero bueno… me animé a realizar los bloopers, aunque este es la primera parte de tres; tardé un poco porque tuve que revisar todos y cada uno de los capis de este fic y ver que partes serían las mas adecuadas n.nUUU.. en fin, ojalá te hayas un buen rato leyéndolo… y gracias por el review! ciao!

**Rockergirl-sk:** jajajaja si si, y después de mucho ya están los bloopers XD,… me tardé porque me tuve que leer casi de todo un jalón el fic para encontrar las mejores partes,… y éste solo fue el primer capítulo porque faltan otros dos mas n.n… así que, espero te haya gustado!

Y bueno son todos… nos veremos en la siguiente actualización de Sakura no Tsuki, donde veremos a los shinigami observar los siguientes bloopers, qué sorpresas se encontrarán?... secretos no revelados se darán a luz…? Esto y más en el próximo capítulo!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny Saito n.n


	44. Blooper chapter II: Shinigami

**Blooper** **chapter 2: Shinigami**

Los pétalos de sakura caen lentamente en un sitio donde la primavera siempre está en flor, es donde trabajan aquellos seres que se dedican a tomar las almas de los humanos para que les hagan justicia de acuerdo a sus actos cometidos en vida…

En una mesa que se encuentra en los bellos jardines de lo que se conoce como la Mansión de las Velas; sitio donde se hallan las velas que representan la vida de los seres vivos, custodiado por un hombre que vigila que se apaguen de manera adecuada, así como en presenciar la aparición del nombre de la víctima en el libro…

Varios chicos parecían que disfrutaban de un delicioso té, así como unos ricos dulces hechos por el sirviente del Conde Hakushaku, que miraba con mucha fascinación a cierto shinigami.

-Ah… Tsuzuki se ve hermoso comiendo esa tarta de fresa.. y más tentador se ve, cuando ésta cae en su entrepierna…mmm como me gustaría ser ese pedazo…

-Conde! No sea un depravado!- grita un hombre de lentes y ojos zafiro.

-Yum, Yum, Yum… nani?- dice Tsuzuki con la boca llena de migajas.

-Si que serás un baka!- le grita un jovencito de ojos esmeraldas.

Se trataban de nada más y nada menos que los shinigami, compuesto por Asato Tsuzuki, Kurosaki Hisoka, Tatsumi Seiichiro y Yutaka Watari… aquellos cuatro que tiempo trabajaron con los Tantei que estaban bajo el mando de Koenma.

-Ahh pero la verdad que este té es muy rico!- comenta Watari muy animado- hey Watson trae un poco más!

-Como diga…- dice un enanito con la cara un poco deforme que tiene la pinta de un zombie (XD pero es muy simpático, a mi me fascina!)

-Y más pastelitos para mi bello Tsuzuki!- pide el conde Hakushaku.

El Conde, no se sabe como es exactamente, pues se trata de un hombre que es invisible y solo se le ven los guantes y una máscara estilo el Fantasma de la ópera… aunque algunos dicen que es una persona bastante… atrayente.

-Tal parece que pasaron un buen rato con chicos, los detectives espirituales…- comenta el conde.

-Pues si, yo al menos me divertí!- dice divertido Watari, Tsuzuki siente mientras comía.

-Aja…- responde con un poco de indiferencia Hisoka y siente como el Conde se acerca a él.

-Ya me dijeron por ahí que tienes un nuevo amigo…!

Para Hisoka, eso era algo un poco vergonzoso de tal forma que casi desea golpear al conde si no fuera porque Tatsumi y Tsuzuki lo detuvieron a tiempo.

-Ok, ok, ok… les traigo por parte de mi buen amigo Koenma el video de algunas cosas interesantes de ustedes…- y mira sobretodo a Tsuzuki- la verdad que eres para envidiar, las borracheras pueden ocasionar graves problemas.

Cuando dice eso, Hisoka mira fijamente a Tsuzuki, éste sonríe nervioso mientras que Tatsumi y Watari cruzan miradas como si supieran de lo que estaba hablando ese tipo invisible.

-Quien quiere verlo?- pregunta el conde y todos dicen "si" al mismo tiempo, excepto Tsuzuki.

-NOOOOO! Por favor!- grita desesperado.

Todos no le hacen caso y se disponen a entrar a una sala muy grande donde el Conde tenía una televisión de pantalla gigantesca, así como los aparatos de última tecnología y demás…

La sala era muy espaciosa y lo suficientemente cómoda para que todos estuvieran a gusto y pudiesen disfrutar de lo que estaban por ver; Watson toma la cinta y la coloca en la video casetera para luego encender el televisor y configurarlo de tal forma que en la pantalla comienza a verse el logotipo de los estudios de grabación de Koenma.

-A ver Tsuzuki que nos tienes guardadito…- musita divertido el científico, su compañero casi se pone a llorar y Hisoka, se dispone a hacer oídos sordos.

Todos ven lo que estaba por aparecer en la pantalla hasta que… observan que la primera escena se trata de alguna situación en la casa de Sapporo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**(correspondiente al capítulo 14)**

_Entonces, cuando llegó el momento del desayuno... todos estaban sentados, Yusuke y Kuwabara miraban raro a Watari y a un Hisoka aún con el mal sabor de la comida; Hiei, como si nada._

_.-Bien! Ya está aquí el gran Tsuzuki! Weeeeee! La comida está lista!_

_.-..ay, Watari... por qué no lo detuviste?- pregunta Hisoka con cara de sufrido en secreto, pero el científico con gotas en su cabeza le contesta._

_.-Insistió demasiado... _

_.-Oigan! No es bueno secretearse!- grita Kazuma molesto._

_.-Comida, comida!- decía Yusuke desesperado por comer._

_De ese modo, Asato con una sonrisa de esquina a esquina, les sirve a todos lo que parecía sopa de tallarines; los otros dos shinigami se quedan helados al verlo y se miran mutuamente, ya estaban muertos pero no querían estar en cama por el estómago. En caso de Hiei, éste solo mira el plato y toma los palillos._

_.-Bien pruébenlo! Verán que es una maravilla!... es la receta especial a la Tsuzuki!_

_Y, la prueban... todos toman un bocado pero... Kuwabara la escupe al igual que Yusuke, Hisoka tapa su boca mientras Watari mira hacia otro punto asqueado, Tsuzuki sigue sonriendo y los mira._

_.-Y?... está rico, verdad?_

_.-...los invito a desayunar, les parece?- dice nervioso Watari, tampoco quería ofender al shinigami._

_.-Eh, creo que esto ni un muerto se lo come..- decía Kazuma con una cara de aberración que..._

_.-No me quiero morir por tercera vez...- murmura Yusuke viendo temeroso la sopa._

_Pero algo los deja perplejos... sus quijadas caen al suelo (hasta Hisoka) al ver lo que veían sus ojos; Hiei comía como si nada, parecía que le gustó después de todo._

_.-...imposible... se está suicidando...- dice Kuwabara._

_.-O.O ese Hiei, me impresiona- murmura Watari-... es que está en otro mundo o, realmente ni sabe lo que hace?_

_.-...opto por la segunda opción- responde Yusuke._

_.-Ah! que malos son! Hiei si aprecia lo que hago!- responde un poco ofendido Tsuzuki mientras abraza a Hiei, éste se queda inmóvil- T.T malos! Buaaaaa!_

_Imposible pero verdad, Asato abrazaba a Hiei y éste no hacia movimiento alguno; para Yusuke y Kuwabara era un milagro pero... Watari observa que Hisoka, se levanta de su asiento y se va._

_.-Mejor busco un buen lugar para comer..._

La escena cuando Hiei probó la espantosa comida de Tsuzuki tuvo que repetirse varias veces… puesto que tuvieron que buscar sustitutos porque al koorime no le faltó mucho para llegar al Meifu, es decir, el shinigami de ojos violetas casi mató al pobre de Hiei.

Esto fue lo que NUNCA se vio, Kurama mismo pidió que quitaran esa escena… antes de levantar una demanda al pobre Tsuzuki por homicidio a primer grado…

Pero algo los deja perplejos... sus quijadas caen al suelo (hasta Hisoka) al ver lo que veían sus ojos; Hiei comía como si nada, parecía que le gustó después de todo.

.-...imposible... se está suicidando...- dice Kuwabara.

.-O.O ese Hiei, me impresiona- murmura Watari-... es que está en otro mundo o, realmente ni sabe lo que hace?

.-...opto por la segunda opción- responde Yusuke.

Mientras Hiei comía y comía,.. su rostro se vuelve de otro color lentamente; de pronto deja el cubierto en la mesa y se toca su cuello.

-Puagh!... me… muero… muero…- dice Hiei entre tambaleos y tratando de escupir eso que comió.

Los presentes lo miran todavía atónitos, no podían hacer movimiento alguno; Tsuzuki comenzaba a sentirse muy nervioso por lo que estaba pasando.

Hiei hacía señas de que lo ayudaran pero nadie reacciona, el koorime se acerca hasta al shinigami de ojos amatistas y lo mira con ganas de asesinarlo, aunque estaba a punto de colapsarse que…

-Te…matar..é….ayu…ayu…- jala el koorime el delantal de Tsuzuki y éste lo mira raro.

-Te haré un tecito n.n con eso estarás como nuevo!- pero siente que lo jala más.

-Ayu….a…yu…da….bo…bo..muero….- decía el pobre casi a punto de perder el conocimiento.

-Eh?... morime? Pero si ya estoy muerto!

Y en eso, Hiei se cae al suelo sin conocimiento; todos se acercan a él para saber si seguía vivo.. Kuwabara de quien sabe donde saca un palo y comienza a picotearlo.

-Ups, no se mueve… de verdad está vivo?

-Ah kami, creo que lo… Tsuzuki…. Lo mataste! Mataste a Hiei!- dice Watari nervioso- ahora que dirá Kurama!

-Baka! Kurama está solo con Tatsumi!- responde Yusuke moviendo un poco el cuerpo semi vivo de Hiei- está vivo pero... si no lo atienden pronto si que se nos va.

-T.T buaaaa! Soy un asesino! Bua!- llora Tsuzuki a lágrima viva.

Entonces Hisoka toma el teléfono y llama a una ambulancia, la cual no tarda mucho en llegar y se llevan a Hiei de inmediato; aparece el director y le da un golpe con el guión al pobre de Tsuzuki.

-Si que serás un idiota! Si se nos muere Hiei,… nos meteremos en un lío GRANDE, porque no solo reclama Kurama… sino Mukuro! Esa mujer da miedo enojada! Además de las fans, y del propio Togashi sensei! NO NO NO, quiero reemplazos para Hiei AHORA MISMO!

-T.T ok ok ok no lo vuelvo a hacer! De verdad!...

Y de ese modo, contrataron a varios dobles de Hiei, aunque… todos terminaron MUERTOS por la comida de Tsuzuki de tal forma que no les quedó de otra que preparar lo mismo pero disimular que "se estaban suicidando".

Hiei se salvó de puro milagro y regresó al día siguiente, pero deseaba asesinar a Tsuzuki por ese intento de homicidio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El Conde y el resto de los shinigami miran raro al pobre Asato, éste lloraba por recordar eso mismo, quería bastante a Hiei y lo menos que le deseaba era su muerte.

-YAAAA! PERO NO SE MURIÓ ESO ES LO QUE IMPORTA!

-Si claro! Kurama tiempo después se enteró y mandó una factura por el hospital!- le dice Tatsumi muy molesto.

-Ah ya… sigamos mejor viendo lo que sigue de la cinta- dice Watari silenciándolos.

La siguiente escena era bastante comprometedora para Tatsumi y para Tsuzuki; Hisoka y Watari entendieron algunas cosas que nunca supieron de ellos… y Hakushaku, parecía fascinado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**(Correspondiente al capítulo 15)**

_Los tres huyen del lugar y si les llegan a decir algo... dirán que ellos NO tuvieron que ver en eso, que solito se destruyó parte del lugar y que nunca estuvieron ahí, pero sorpresa: Tsuzuki dejó un empaque de chocolate en el suelo mientras que, Tatsumi olvidó su corbata y Kurama... el kitsune olvidó recoger una planta 'indefensa'; ya que Youko, a veces tiene el mal hábito de usarlas… según porque le gusta jugar un poco antes._

_Ya era de noche cuando los tres llegan al Nigenkai, salieron como locos de ahí y sus respiraciones estaban un poco agitadas._

_.-Lo bueno que ya estamos cerca de casa, no?- pregunta Tsuzuki._

_.-Si,... tenemos que planear todo, ya tenemos la información... ne Kurama?_

_.-Así es..._

_.-Y?... dónde está?- pregunta Asato curioso de que no tenían alguna hoja o algo así._

_Tatsumi_ _se pega en su cabeza, las habían olvidado a lado de la computadora; ya que... otros asuntos tuvieron que atender, Kurama estaba todo apenado._

_.-...o.o ah que olvidadizos son, y por qué se pusieron rojos?- Asato en muchas ocasiones era inocente como un niño-... qué, hicieron cosas raras o algo así?..._

_Con eso, los dos se ponen más nerviosos, y Tsuzuki lo nota del modo que se acerca a Seichiro para darle un codazo._

_.-Hey! Lo tenías bien guardado! Picarón!- decía Tsuzuki y Tatsumi se molesta, del modo que le pega en la cabeza al pobre chico, Kurama se queda extrañado._

_Como era un gran escándalo, los demás abren la puerta y observan ese momento... Kuwabara queda enfrente de ellos y tomaría cartas en el asunto, ya que no dejaría pasar que el 'jefe de jefes' llegara tarde._

_.-Miren! El jefe de la casa llegó tarde!... eso no es justo!- dice Kazuma enojado._

_.-Pues donde anduvieron?... tuvieron cita?- pregunta Watari divertido._

_.-... eh, no... solo tuvimos unos problemas con otros shinigami que nos atrasaron.. ne Tatsumi?- dice de pronto Kurama._

_.-Eh... si,.. no nos querían dar acceso al expediente de Sensui!_

_.-Y yo fui para ayudarles... jejeje- comenta Tsuzuki con una sonrisa nerviosa en sus labios._

_Hay un silencio, pero... todos (excepto Hisoka) se botan de la risa, era una clara prueba de que no les creyeron ni una sola palabra; el de ojos esmeraldas toma la palabra._

_.-Hoy es día feriado, no?... nadie trabaja en el JuOhCho._

_.-Jajajajaja... que buen chiste! Jajajaja- decía Yusuke entre carcajadas._

_.-Si... jajajajaja!- igual estaba Kazuma._

_Con eso, los tres ya no podían decir nada, solo deseaban que no supieran lo que pasó... así que Tatsumi se calma y toma compostura._

_.-Bien ya... entremos, tenemos que hablarles de lo que encontramos!_

Nadie sabía de esa escena, y ellos sabían que tendrían problemas si se decía que ellos causaron esos desastres; así que fueron a la oficina del director para hablar del asunto.

-Por favor se lo imploramos! Que no lo hagan público!- decía en tono suplicante Tsuzuki.

-Onegai… no me gustaría que lo supiera Hiei… jejeje- sonríe nervioso Kurama y le da un codazo a Tatsumi.

-Haremos lo que sea para que no sea público.

El director los miraba divertido, la verdad que él sabía a la perfección lo que pasó… sobretodo con Kurama y Tatsumi.

-Kami-sama… lamento decirles esto pero, tu travesura con Tatsumi ya lo sabe medio mundo… y sobretodo Hiei que casi destruyó mi casa- y el director les enseña una fotografía de cómo quedó su casa cuando Hiei se enteró de la noticia.

-QUE?- los tres gritan y Kurama se desmaya.

Se cae al suelo tan fuerte que resuena todo el lugar, Tatsumi lo toma y trata de hacerlo entrar en sí, pero le fue un poco imposible.

En eso la puerta se abre y era Hiei que tenía cara de asesino y trata de golpear a Tatsumi pero éste se defiende con sus sombras.

-COMO SE ATREVEN A REALIZAR ESAS… ESAS… COSAS! Ahhhh director! Ya no quiero que haya más escenas de "ese tipo"!- grita Hiei hecho una furia.

-Pero si no hubo tales escenas… bueno, tiempo atrás si pero esto fue mera insinuación…- comenta el directo moviendo los ojos en forma circular- si pasó algo, arréglalo con Kurama y Tatsumi, no conmigo.

Entonces el koorime mira a Kurama y a Tatsumi tratando de saber algo y… ninguno de ellos se atreve a hablar, aunque Tsuzuki lo abraza con fuerza.

-Claro que hicieron de todo…demo, si te sientes deprimido, n.n yo invito la bebida y así, ambos dejamos salir nuestras penas! Qué te parece? Vamos, vamos…

Y de ese modo, Tsuzuki se lleva casi a rastras al pobre de Hiei, éste no podía hacer nada y solo imaginaba lo peor… Kurama y Seiichiro miran atónitos esa escena y luego se acercan al director para hablar del asunto…

-.-.-.-.-.-

-Y dinos Tatsumi, lograron ese acuerdo?- pregunta curioso Watari mientras le jala la camisa- éste parecía un poco nervioso.

-…ehm no exactamente, bueno… siempre y cuando no hubiese más escenas "raras" mías y de Kurama.

Todos se quedan pensativos a eso, pues algo les decía que no cumplieron esa condición pero deciden mejor seguir viendo el video.

Watson de nuevo les trae algo de té y todos lo toman para seguir disfrutando de la función aunque Tsuzuki mira que algo corre por los pasillos de la mansión y deja la sala… el Conde por su lado sonríe algo divertido, parecía que le tenía algo preparado al pobre shinigami de ojos azules.

-.-.-.-.-.-

**(Correspondiente al capítulo 16)**

_Los dos chicos siguen su camino hacia el punto exacto donde se encontraba ese sello... de pronto, se escucha el sonido de un móvil, Hiei se queda quieto y listo para atacar en cualquier instante; era el móvil de Hisoka que recibió un mensaje de que los demás ya se encontraban en sus respectivas misiones, todo gracias al lindo de Tsuzuki, pero lo que deja... rojo como tomate a Hisoka, era que decía el mensaje así:_

_Hola Hisoka lindo! Todos ya llegaron a su punto de reunión, me encuentro ahorita con Yusuke desayunando unas deliciosas bolas de arroz en un centro ambulante, kawai no? te quiero mucho, te cuidas del Sol, no hables con extraños, y recuerda que eres mi niño lindo... eh? Te prometo que haremos muchas cosas cuando regresemos... te extraño! Ai shiteru. _

_Lo ve el koorime, no es que pensara que fuese un poco cursi lo que decía ese mensaje pero... sus labios forman una extraña sonrisa, creo que ni Kurama le decía esas cosas._

_.-No es gracioso- musita el chico todo colorado y esconde sus esmeraldas con su flequillo, Hiei no hace más que guardar la compostura._

Hisoka en esta escena estaba demasiado sonrojado, y no sólo por el mensaje que recibió de Tsuzuki sino que, Hiei no le faltaba mucho para tirarse de la risa. Esto fue lo que ocurrió después del mensaje enviado en el móvil del chico:

Hiei mira extrañado el aparato, ya sabía lo que eran pero nunca le habían explicado como funcionaban y lo toma rápidamente de las manos del apenado chiquillo, teclea algunos de esos botones y de pronto…

-MALDITA COCHINADA! ESTÁ POSEÍDA!- grita de pronto Hiei porque suenan los tonos y uno de ellos era "La Cucaracha".

_La cucaracha, la cucaracha, ya no puede caminar_

_Porque le falta, porque le falta, sus patitas pa'caminar…_

Hisoka le arrebata el móvil y trata de apagar el aparato y… nada, seguía sonando; lo peor de todo es que no sabía de donde rayos salió ese sonido si NUNCA lo pidió, lo compró o como se le quiera decir.

La gente miraba extrañada a los dos chicos que trataban de apagar el dichoso aparato y más porque sonaba a todo volumen, eso había sido porque Hiei le subió el volumen sin darse cuenta.

_La cucaracha, la cucaracha, ya no puede caminar_

_Porque le falta, porque le falta, sus patitas pa'caminar…_

-Ya apaga esa cosa!... me está matando los oídos! AHHHHH!- grita Hiei.

-Eso intento! Eso intento!... quien sabe quien fue el gracioso!- decía Hisoka casi en histeria total.

No fue hasta cuando Hisoka golpeó el aparato contra el suelo y dejo de sonar…

_La cucaracha, la cucaracha, ya no…puede…_

Hiei lo patea y choca contra la pared:

…_no puede….no… puede…ca…minar…_

De esa forma ambos se acercan al aparato y miran que todavía funcionaba pero podía apreciarse algo que Hisoka no alcanzó a leer:

_P.D- Hisoka lindo te mando este nuevo tono para tu móvil! Espero te guste n.n lo escogí con mucho cariño para ti, te quiero, besitos y… cuídate del Sol que sabes muuuy bien que te hace daño y puedes sufrir una insolación._

Eso ya era el colmo para Hisoka, termina por echar el aparato por el bote de basura, Hiei por su lado sonríe al darse cuenta que había sido un regalo del shinigami para Kurosaki.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todos estaban riéndose ante esa escena y Hisoka… con un cojín que había ahí cerca se tapa su rostro como tratando de desaparecer del lugar; el Sr. Watson le quita el cojín y todos lo miran.

-Hisoka… a todos nos pasa- comenta el Conde- y supo Tsuzuki que dejaste tu aparato olvidado en quien sabe donde?

-Ahora se entiende el porqué te quise llamar y solo se decía "el número que usted marco se encuentra fuera del área de servicio o no está disponible"- responde Watari pensando en ese momento.

-…ahhh,… ya no fue gracioso… de verdad…- habla Hisoka en tono apenado.

Y nadie se había dado cuenta que Tsuzuki ya se había ido, éste caminaba sonriente porque ve que un pastel caminaba por los pasillos.

-Pastelito lindo! No te vayas! El bello Tsuzuki te quiere comer!

Regresando a la sala, los presentes siguen observando lo que ocurría en esa cinta.

-.-.-.-.-.-

**(Correspondiente al capítulo 17)**

_Hijiri_ _tenía su mirada hacia el suelo y Tsuzuki coloca su mano en su hombro, eso hace enrojecer al chico y mirarlo de frente, de ver esos amatistas tan extraños... en adentrarse a esa mirada tan peculiar en Tsuzuki._

_.-Yo...- y lo abraza, Asato se queda extrañado al gesto y más cuando caen y queda debajo de ese chico, ambos en esa cama._

_.-...Hi...jiri..._

_.-Te he extrañado mucho... tenía ganas de verte!... de saber de nuevo de ti... mi querido Tsuzuki..._

_.-Pero... – no podía decir palabra alguna, había sido algo sorpresivo todo esto y más cuando..._

_Siente los labios de ese chico, de ese violinista que le mostró sus sentimientos en esa misión, que lo ayudó a salir de la oscuridad que un demonio lo sometió al ser poseído... de esa oscuridad que mostraba un poco la triste infancia que tuvo..._

_Yusuke_ _por su lado estaba ya muy cerca de esa esfera, se sentía muy contento de ya tenerla pero... no se imagina que ve una pequeña bomba de la cual no puede escapar._

_Al mismo tiempo, Tsuzuki siente que Yusuke estaba en un gran peligro y hace aun lado a Hijiri; ambos escuchan la explosión._

_.-Por Kami!...- el shinigami sale por la ventana y observa que Yusuke caía, salta igual y va tras él... lo toma en sus brazos y desaparece para llegar a la habitación de un Hijiri sorprendido a la reacción de Asato._

Como el director sabía que "cierta" clase de escenas estaban prohibidas… se tomó la molestia de cortar esta parte; según él para que ya nadie se acerque a su oficina donde era el único lugar en el que podía descansar o bien, llamar por teléfono a su esposa y saludar a sus 5 hijitos:

.-Yo...- y lo abraza, Asato se queda extrañado al gesto y más cuando caen y queda debajo de ese chico, ambos en esa cama.

.-...Hi...jiri...

.-Te he extrañado mucho... tenía ganas de verte!... de saber de nuevo de ti... mi querido Tsuzuki...

.-Pero... – no podía decir palabra alguna, había sido algo sorpresivo todo esto y más cuando...

Siente los labios de ese chico, de ese violinista que le mostró sus sentimientos en esa misión, que lo ayudó a salir de la oscuridad que un demonio lo sometió al ser poseído... de esa oscuridad que mostraba un poco la triste infancia que tuvo...

Tsuzuki no podía moverse, algo le impedía que lo hiciera… lo peor de todo era que se estaba dejando besar por ese chico; podía reconocerlo, en ese tiempo llegó a gustarle un poco pero su imagen se transforma de inmediato en la del chico de ojos esmeraldas. Hijiri comienza a besarlo de forma más apasionada mientras hacía leves movimientos en el pecho de Tsuzuki, éste inconscientemente cierra los ojos sintiendo que se estaba dejando llevar…

Sin darse cuenta, el shinigami de ojos violetas besa al chico, éste al principio se sorprende un poco y corresponde; lentamente comienza a desabrocharle la camisa para introducir sus manos en esa piel semi cálida que poseía Tsuzuki, éste sin darse cuenta estaba haciendo lo mismo…

Poco a poco sus respiraciones comienzan a ser entrecortadas y de pronto sus miradas se tornan en una sola,…

-Tsuzuki… yo…-musita Hijiri con sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.

-…

-Quiero… decirte… quiero decirte que tu…me…- pero no termina de hablar porque el shinigami de nuevo lo besa quitándole la camisa por completo, y él se quita la suya con un leve movimiento.

En el momento que Tsuzuki estaba por quedar encima de Hijiri, éste siente la energía espiritual de Yusuke que estaba en peligro y con ello, se da cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

-Lo siento… Hijiri!... Yusuke!- grita Tsuzuki tras empujar al pobre chico y lanzarse por la ventana y atrapar a tiempo a su compañero.

Ambos aparecen de nuevo en la habitación del violinista, éste se veía un poco molesto y Yusuke miraba con rareza al shinigami.

-Ehm… y por qué se te ocurrió salvarme el pellejo solo en pantalones? Ya sé que eres atractivo y todo pero… yo, al menos que yo sepa no soy.. de esos- dice Urameshi con una sonrisita casi picarona al darse cuenta que Hijiri estaba en la misma situación.

-Ahh…. Es que,… bueno Yusuke tú no viste nada!

- ¬¬UUU no me pagaron para quedar así… se supone que tú no saldrías hasta que Tsuzuki y…- y se queda callado; Tsuzuki mira serio a Hijiri y corre hacia el director.

-HEY DIRECTOR! QUE QUIERE DECIR HIJIRI CON ESTO? ACASO ME ESTABA DANDO A ENTENDER QUE ME TENÍA QUE ACOSTAR CON ÉL? Y… Y… TRAICIONAR A MI BELLO Y LINDO Y PEQUEÑO ANGELITO DE HISOKA-KUN?

Yusuke miraba todo con cara de confusión, el estaba haciendo su papel y trata de leer de nuevo el libreto y nota que la hoja estaba pegada; así que con mucho cuidado la quita para después enterarse de que lo habían modificado a la última hora.

-Eh… Tsuzuki,… verás,… luego de tantas quejas… bueno,… se omitió esto pero… creo que a Hijiri-san no le llegó el libreto modi...- y no termina de hablar porque Yusuke le lanza el libreto a su cabeza y lo deja inconsciente.

-Que si serán torpes! Yo no vuelvo a trabajar si me sale un guión modificado con hojitas por encima!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hisoka miraba atónito la pantalla, no podía creer que ese chico torpe de nombre Hijiri Minase estuvo a punto de hacerle cosas raras a Tsuzuki y éste casi se dejó… ya pasaba que Muraki le hiciera eso pero ese chico… no, eso si que no; exigía una buena explicación a ello.

Los demás comienzan a alejarse lentamente de él, sabían bien que Hisoka enojado era DEMASIADO peligroso y más si la causa era Tsuzuki o algo referente a él.

Mientras eso ocurría, Tsuzuki estaba a punto de atrapar ese pastel andante cuando se le esfuma de sus manos… se da cuenta que había sido todo un engaño y por dentro, deseaba asesinar al Conde, pues era lógico que había sido él. El shinigami trata de regresar a la sala… sobretodo porque siente el poder espiritual de Hisoka…. Muy enojado.

-Maldito Hijiri Minase, ya verás que YO te acorto la vida en 2 SEGUNDOS… nadie toca a Tsuzuki… más que YO!

-Ehm… Hisoka-kun…- musita el Conde un poco nervioso y mira la cara asesina de Kurosaki- este… yo… nada!

En ese momento llega Tsuzuki y se asusta al ver a Hisoka bastante enojado… al mismo tiempo observa que pudo ser por cierta escena que pasó con Hijiri.

-Quiero una explicación a esto!- grita Hisoka.

-Pero… fue idea del director!... pero él… él, al final ya no quiso hacerlo pero, creo que Hijiri no le dieron la modificación…y…y…y

No termina de hablar porque recibe un puñetazo que lo manda a una pared estampado, Hisoka le da la espalda y les ordena al resto que siga corriendo la cinta, ya que algo le decía que había más cosas que no sabía…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**(Correspondiente al capítulo 21)**

_Seguía caminando hasta toparse con la puerta del baño, quería refrescarse un poco; a ver si así esas palabras se le iban de su mente... no se da cuenta que de ese lugar, un vapor sale de ahí, dando a entender que alguien estaba ahí._

_Hiei_ _entra y se queda helado... había alguien en ese lugar que estaba casi desnudo, solo una toalla de color azul con adornos de pajaritos que decían 'Piyo Piyo' rodeaba su cintura mientras se observa en el espejo._

_.-Hiei!... hola!- sonríe Tsuzuki al verlo ahí, éste no podía moverse y más cuando ese shinigami se acerca a él-... ya voy a salir, pero debiste tocar la puerta... o mejor! Si tanto querías, nos bañamos juntos!_

_Con esas palabras el koorime se queda más que paralizado, de sus mejillas aparece un ligero rubor cuando Tsuzuki lo abraza pero..._

_.-Ay, se me cayó la toalla... jejeje- en ese instante estaba como dios lo trajo al mundo y Hiei, petrificado, aunque..._

_.-...ponte...algo...- era lo único que podía decir._

_El chico al final se acomoda la toalla de nuevo y sale de ahí, no sin antes de darle un beso en su mejilla... Hiei seguía helado a lo que vio; no entendía esa actitud tan 'inocente' de ese shinigami y sobretodo, siempre mostraba esa sonrisa y hermosa actitud hacia ellos._

La escena se tuvo que repetir varias veces, puesto que en la primera ocasión Hiei se desmayó del puro susto y terminó con un resfriado porque cayó en la tina que estaba repleta de agua…

Aunque en la última toma, podemos ver que pasó con el pobre koorime tras encontrarse a Tsuzuki como dios lo trajo al mundo:

Hiei estaba atónito al verlo… no llevaba toalla ni nada,… desnudo por completo, podía observar que a pesar de que le entraba bien a los dulces, mantenía una figura muy…ehm, aceptable.

Al final de lo ocurrido, Hiei camina lentamente y cuando abre la puerta sale de volada y queda detrás de ella… estaba muy nervioso, hasta sudaba y respiraba entrecortadamente.

-Maldita sea mi… suerte…

Y pasa por ahí Watari con una sonrisa en su cara y comía un helado (quien sabe de donde lo sacó o.oUU), mira a Hiei que estaba más nervioso y ahora todo rojo; se acerca al koorime y lo mira.

-Qué te pasa Hiei? Acaso viste algo?

-…ah…- lo mira con cara de traumado.

-Mmm deja que adivino, viste a Tsuzuki desnudo… no es así?

Cuando dice eso, Hiei se pone más nervioso de lo que ya estaba, así como su temperatura ascendía más y más, de tal forma que podía vislumbrarse un ligero humito arriba de su cabeza.

-Ahhh, ya decía yo… no sé por que ese nerviosismo, siempre suele hacerlo, no imaginé que tú seas su nueva víctima n.n.

El koorime se deja caer al suelo sentado, no creía que Watari le dijera eso… era como si esa clase de cosas siempre ocurrían.

-Ya Hiei, no te traumes, mientras no pase a mayores... Tsuzuki es inocente siempre y cuando no está ebrio XD, jajajajajajajaja!

-…hnn… ¬¬

Y no lo duda, Hiei le tira en la cabeza al pobre de Watari lo que quedaba de su helado, además de golpearlo un poco;… solo se observa al científico con el helado en la cabeza y algo moreteado: Tsuzuki sale del baño y observa a su compañero.

-Watari?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Watari se miraba en la pantalla y trataba que no lo vieran los demás; los presentes se estaban carcajeando... aunque Tsuzuki parecía sonriente al recordar esa escenita, así como por su mente pasan cosas extrañas de las cuales Hisoka las percibe.

-¬¬ que tanto piensas? Hay algo que YO NO SE?

-Ah, Hisoka lindo… yo no pensé en nada raro!... ahhh no te me pongas celoso!- decía un poco nervioso el shinigami de ojos amatistas.

-Luego arreglan esas cosas entre novios- comenta Tatsumi un poco molesto- mejor sigamos viendo este video…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**(Correspondiente al capítulo 23)**

_Tanto Kuwabara como Watari, igual les da curiosidad y siguen al líder de los Tantei hasta ese punto de la casa; entonces, Urameshi estaba por colocar sus orejas en la puerta y escuchar algo de esa discusión pero..._

_.-MEJOR ME VOY!...- Hisoka sale de ese lugar azotando la puerta, no se da cuenta que al hacerlo..._

_.-Yusuke!- grita Watari helado y Kuwabara ve como Hisoka se iba de la casa hecho una furia y azota también la puerta de entrada._

_El científico hace a un lado la puerta y ve a un Urameshi casi hecho papel y sin alguno que otro diente, se encontraba casi sin conocimiento._

_.-Yusuke!... Yusuke estás bien? Responde, AHHH, no te mueras aún! No no- y agita al pobre chico para ver si seguía vivo._

_.-...X.x... alguien... anotó la... matrícula?..._

_Pero Kuwabara se queda petrificado a lo que ve, el rubio se apena a lo que había hecho: de entrada... agitó tan fuerte al pobre chico que, rasgo su camisa amarilla y, en segunda... se encontraba sobre el pobre de Yusuke._

_.-Este... ah...amigo...- Kuwabara ni sabía que decir, lo que provoca que Watari se aleje al instante de Yusuke y éste parecía un tanto alterado a ese momento._

_.-...Watari... estoy, bien... gracias, no debiste preocuparte tanto, hasta has roto mi camisa- le muestra la prenda de vestir hecha casi jirones._

La verdad que luego del portazo que recibió Yusuke por parte de un enojado Hisoka, se tardó bastante en despertar… Watari que estaba encima de él, busca cualquier forma de hacerlo reaccionar…

-Kami-sama! No despierta! T.T soy un asesino!- decía muy preocupado Watari, Kuwabara lo miraba atónito.

-Lo estás matando! Quítate de él ahora mismo!

-No, ya sé… le haré respiración de boca a boca!

-Que! Pero que te pasa, estás loco- grita como loco Kuwabara.

Trata de impedirlo pero,… solo observa como el científico se acerca a los labios de Uramshi y comienza a tratar de "revivirlo", y claro, no pasó mucho tiempo cuando…

Yusuke abre lentamente sus ojos y lo primero que ve son aquellos ojos dorados de Watari que lo miraban fijamente; también sentía sus labios con los suyos y se queda petrificado; no sabe que hacer o como reaccionar, ni podía mirar hacia otro lado porque no deseaba saber que Kuwabara estaba ahí presente…

-AHHHH ME TRAUMO!- grita desesperado Yusuke y empuja al pobre de Watari, éste se queda sorprendido y más porque en las mejillas del líder de los Tantei se observaba un rubor.

-Yusuke! Nunca imaginé que fueras…. Como ellos!- dice Kuwabara asustado mientras se aleja lentamente de ellos.

-Yusuke yo… espera, no es lo que piensas!- Watari estaba un poco nervioso pero…

El pobre Urameshi se asustó tanto por eso que, de nuevo perdió el conocimiento pero se cayó de tal forma que su cabeza choca contra el suelo; el pobre científico ya no sabía ni que hacer y no hace más que mover con fuerza al chico.

-Gomen! No debí!... no quiero traumarte, no, no, no…!- y no se da cuenta que está haciendo jirones su camisa…

-Ups, oye Watari… si realmente… bueno, me puedo ir?- pregunta muy incómodo Kazuma, no le gustaba ver esa clase de cosas pero, Yutaka lo detiene jalándolo de sus ropas.

-¬¬ tu de aquí no te vas!

Todo con tal de que no se diera a luz ese extraño incidente, aunque… no iba a ser la única vez que Yusuke se lleve esa clase de sorpresas( n.n recuerden que Hisoka también lo besa...)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hisoka aprieta el botón de "Pause" de la video casetera y todos miran a Watari; Tatsumi lo miraba sin palabras… pues nunca se imaginaron que tuviera esa clase de mañas.

-Ok, ok, ok, no pasó a eso… y NUNCA LO BESÉ!- grita molesto el científico y todos, hasta el conde lo miran con desconfianza.

-Jajajaja, amigo Watari, hasta crees que nos vamos a tragar que no besaste al pobre de Yusuke- comenta Tsuzuki con una sonrisa pícara- pobrecito… no lo habrás traumado, o si?

-Mmm debo decir que ese chico es muy lindo,… a ver cuando lo traen aquí, sería agradable conocerlo- comenta el Conde casi con corazoncitos a su alrededor.

Los presentes de inmediato piensan que no sería una gran idea… pues sabían a la perfección que el Conde Hakushaku una vez que le pone los ojos a alguien, NUNCA lo deja en paz; un ejemplo muy claro sería el pobre de Tsuzuki que siempre tiene que buscar la forma de escapar de ese pervertido, suficiente tiene con los acosos de Muraki.

-No, no se traumó… aunque creo que su novia se enojó con él porque se enteró que alguien por ahí lo besó pero la verdad que ni idea- Watari dice esas palabras con una sonrisa en sus labios aunque, el shinigami más joven hace que no escuchó nada… recuerda que ese mismo día se vería con Yusuke…

-Como sea, sigamos viendo esto! Me agrada mucho! Si, si, si, si!- Tsuzuki seguía tan emocionado como siempre y aprieta el botón de "Play" para seguir con la cinta.

Su sonrisa lentamente se fue oscureciendo hasta llegar a un nerviosismo total que…. Por dentro pedía que Kami lo salvara de alguien que estaría a punto de golpearlo por ver algo que,… nadie se esperaría.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**(Correspondiente al capítulo 24)**

_-..Shioshoy...sexy..sexy..sxy...pero...Shisoka.. nu me quiere... T.T- comenta Tsuzuki bajo los efectos del alcohol._

_.-Io shoy..mas...baka...- responde Hiei mirándolo fijamente.- y... poque...?... ashen.. bonita... pare.. ja... HIP!... ahh..._

_.-Ah…por ti...tu eres..bene...me..agra.HIP…das…!…- de_ _pronto Tsuzuki abraza a Hiei y éste no hace nada para evitarlo._

_.-Shi?...ahh...pero...Kurama...no...a mi!... LO AMO...LO AMO... per...HIP!ro... quere... A ESE..A ESE MALDITO! HIOC! - hablaba el demonio de ojos de fuego mientras se abraza al shinigami._

_Ambos chicos estaban dando un gran espectáculo, el señor se sentía muy apenado al ver a esos dos, abrazados y con las botellas de sake a su alrededor todas vacías... pero, los que estaban por la calle en ese instante..._

_.-BUAAA...NADIE..NOS..QUE...RE...BUAA...- tanto el shinigami como el koorime estaban llorando(ah kami, le entró fuerte la bebida a Hiei XD), todos los presentes miraban raros a ese par, hasta que Tsuzuki se calma un poco._

_.-Ah... kami.. HIC... eh... mister... eh... cuantoesh?... HIP!- sus mejillas se sonrojan y, un poco tambaleante saca su cartera de su gabardina, Hiei por su lado abrazaba el brazo que tenía libre el de ojos amatistas._

_.-...1000 yens señor- responde nervioso el señor, observa que Tsuzuki se sorprende a ello, le entiende que no le alcanzaba para pagar la cuenta pero... con tal de sacarlos de su puesto-...eh, déjelo con lo que tiene, descuide n.nU._

_.-Ohhhmuxas... grazias... ahhh vamos..nos...Hiei...HIP!_

_De ese modo, ambos chicos se van de ahí... caminaban de un lado a otro por las calles de la cuidad hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser un parque; ninguno de los dos decía algo, hasta que llegan a ese lugar y se dejan caer en una banca._

_.-..ahh..'tuvo..rico el sake..verdad..Hiei?...- hablaba Tsuzuki aún con los efectos del mismo._

_.-Pos...shi...rico...me hashe..olvidar..a..ese esh.HIP...tupido...de Kurama..un..sabe que lo aaamooo muxo...pero,...me dan... ganashHIP!... de matar..a.eshe...Tat..HIP..._

_.-Tatsumi...sheee...esh..BAAAAAAAAKAAAAA! jojojo.. pero...esh buen amigo...mio...HIP!.. pero... tu eres.. mi novo...amigo.! weeeeeee!_

_Y Tsuzuki abraza a Hiei como si fuera un muñeco de felpa, éste no dice nada.. pero se extraña mucho al comportamiento de ese shinigami, su mente estaba hublada aún por elsake pero, por unos instantes se sintió mejor._

En realidad esta fue la escena con más modificaciones en todo Sakura no Tsuki, todo ocurrió porque llegaron cartas de amenaza al pobre director cuando las fans sobretodo se enteraron de lo que realmente había ocurrido; Kurama por su lado estuvo a punto de asesinarlo una noche…

Lo que está por aparecer a continuación puede ocasionar problemas… el director a la hora de colocarlo dejó claramente que no se hacía responsable de las reacciones que se generen, así como su verdadera autora se evita lo mismo….

Tsuzuki y Hiei ya ni sabían en donde se encontraban,… miraban por todos lados y parecían totalmente desorientados, no fue hasta que Tsuzuki trata de calmarse un poco y piensa en algo.

-Ehm…creo… que HIC… debemos… buscar un lua… pa… dor…HIC… mir!...que.. pen..sas.. Hiei?- dice Tsuzuki casi a punto de caerse.

Hiei por su lado no entendía nada de lo que decía el shinigami de ojos amatistas así que asiente y los dos llegan a un lugar extraño, bueno… parecía algo como un hotel y el koorime se tambalea de tal forma que Asato lo toma entre sus brazos.

Ambos entran al lugar y miran que no había casi gente, la recepcionista los mira raro y más cuando Hiei casi abraza al borracho del shinigami.

-Quede…mos… una habitación..pa..HIC..nosotros….!- dice Tsuzuki y la mujer, un poco temerosa no dice más y busca la habitación vacía en su computadora.

No pasó mucho cuando ambos son llevados a la habitación, el botones les muestra parte de la habitación pero Hiei saca casi de a patadas al pobre muchacho.

-Este… no me van a dar… pro…- y le cierran la puerta en la cara al chico, éste los maldice y se va de nuevo hacia la recepción.

En el interior de la habitación, el koorime se deja caer en la cama… se sentía un poco mal y Tsuzuki no hace más que lavarse la cara para tratar de sentirse mejor. Cuando regresa a la habitación mira que el koorime estaba un poco dormido.

Hiei se encontraba dormido,… no de forma profunda pero lo suficiente para evitar sentir que Tsuzuki se acercaba a él, se sienta en la cama y lo mira un momento.

-…de seguro que ha pasado por mucho, ya verás que pronto… todo se arreglará- musita Tsuzuki y acaricia su rostro lentamente, se le hacía lindo…

Miraba perdidamente su rostro y su pequeño cuerpo, por un instante piensa que todo era por el alcohol y lentamente se acerca a él, sus labios estaban muy cerca de los de Hiei y se detiene un momento porque observa que se mueve un poco.

Hiei abre sus ojos y mira esos amatistas intensos, no sabía como reaccionar pero… sentía el aliento de ese shinigami muy cerca del suyo y sin darse cuenta une sus labios con los de él. Para Tsuzuki fue una extraña sorpresa pero no duda en sonreír.

-Por que… lo hiciste?- pregunta Tsuzuki.

-…no… lo se…- contesta el koorime mirándolo a los ojos, sentía como el shinigami quedaba encima de él.

Por unos instantes ambos se miran mutuamente, como decidiendo algo y… en ese momento Asato besa de nuevo al koorime, éste no hace movimiento alguno para hacerse a un lado. Sus labios bajan hasta el cuello de Hiei y le provoca un poco de cosquilleo.

-…lo siento…- musita el shinigami mientras se afloja la corbata, Hiei con un solo movimiento se la quita.

-..hnn- contesta y lentamente comienza a desabrocharle la camisa.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando ambos tenían sus pechos descubiertos, el shinigami lentamente besaba el cuerpo del koorime y éste enredaba sus dedos en sus cabellos,…los besos de ambos se hacían más intensos, así como sus respiraciones.

Las manos de Hiei recorrían cada parte del cuerpo de ese shinigami hasta llegar a la entrepierna y lo mira unos momentos,… en su interior se sentía un poco extraño pero, algo le decía que debía de continuar; por el lado de Tsuzuki, se sentía un poco atraído por ese koorime…le incitaba tocarlo y besarlo…

Hiei dejaba salir de sus labios un pequeño gemido al sentir que Tsuzuki lo mordisqueaba un poco,…sus manos bajaban hasta la entrepierna donde lentamente lo despojaba de esas últimas prendas…

El shinigami había tapizado de besos a ese koorime, se sentía deleitado con cada zona,… Hiei por su lado parecía que tocaba el cielo; ya no le importaba nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo su mente solo se encontraba en ese instante…

Había llegado ese momento, ambos se miran por unos instantes como decidiendo si tomarán ese paso siguiente... esa mirada amatista encima de la rubí…

-Como me… hubiera..

-Tsu..zuki…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se escucha una explosión proveniente de la video casetera; un chico de ojos esmeraldas estaba que deseaba asesinar al primero que tuviera a su lado; cada uno de sus compañeros comienza a alejarse porque temían de su integridad.

-COMO PUDISTE HACER ES ESTO ASATO TSUZUKI! COMO PUDISTE!- gritaba como loco Hisoka.

-Ehm… recordé que tengo que terminar unos experimentos! Ahí se ven!- y Watari deja la sala a toda velocidad, Tatsumi por su lado trataba de buscar alguna buena excusa.

Coloca su mano en el hombro de Tsuzuki y le sonríe en plan de que le deseaba la mejor de las suertes, luego se acomoda sus lentes y toma unas carpetas que estaban en una mesa.

-Me voy a ver que necesita el jefe,… jejeje, los veré luego… si, si,… ehm.. Conde felicidades por el té estuvo… delicioso…

-Oh… gracias,… Watson lo eligió,… ejeje- también teme por su vida, Hisoka con esa cara de querer asesinar a Tsuzuki lo ponía nervioso.

De esa forma Tatsumi deja la sala y el Conde se despide de Tsuzuki diciéndole que siempre es bienvenido a su casa… Watson le abre la puerta y solo se queda la pareja; Hisoka lo miraba hecho una furia.

-Ahora entiendo el porque al día siguiente, YUSUKE Y TATSUMI TE ENCONTRARON DORMIDO CON ÉL! Y PORQUE NUNCA ME LO DIJISTE!

-Ehm, Hisoka… lindo,… mi angelito esmeralda, verás… no es lo que piensas…- y observa que el aura del chico era completamente negra y hasta creaba una tormenta eléctrica.

-NO? COMO NO QUIERES QUE PIENSE ESO?... EHHH EL VIDEO ES CLARO! AHHH ERES DETESTABLE TSUZUKI!

-T.T no Hisoka, no me odies…!... no, no, de verdad,… estábamos borrachos y… un poquito deprimidos,… demo,… no pasó nada malo!

Y no escucha el chico, no lo duda ni un instante y golpea al shinigami hasta hacerlo volar por el cielo… luego se acomoda sus ropas y sale de JuOhCho donde observa a alguien que lo esperaba.

-Fue mi imaginación o sentí tu aura molesta?

-¬¬ evita hacer preguntas y vámonos de una buena vez Yusuke, no quiero desquitarme contigo- contesta Hisoka un poco molesto.

-O.O ahm bueno- y piensa dentro de si-… _de seguro que ya se enteró de la nochecita de Hiei y Tsuzuki demo,… si no pasó a mayores,…_

Y se ríe de pronto el líder de los Tantei tanto que se tiene que tocar su estómago por el dolor que le generaba; Hisoka lo mira raro al grado que levanta una ceja y luego se acerca a él.

-Por qué te ríes así? Cuál es el chiste?

-Es que… ah kami… jajajajajaja,… bueno,… jajajajaja…. Fue muy gracioso verlos!... jajajaja!

Hisoka no le entendió ni una palabra y de ese modo, golpea en la cabeza a su amigo para luego caminar hacia el Ningenkai, ya que ambos iban a tener una noche de… (a palabras de Yusuke) de reventón hasta morir….

**Fin del segundo capítulo de bloopers**

Oh kami,… creo que se vio DEMASIADO, tal parece que Tsuzuki no es tan inocente como muchos luego piensan XD,… pobre de Hiei pero,… creo que lo disfrutó después de todo, jejeje.

Gomen minnasan por dejar el pseudos lemon yaoi pero era necesario hacerlo XD, aunque gracias a los celos de Hisoka no se supo que pasó exactamente… ni Yusuke le quiso decir que ocurrió esa noche de sobrecopas.

En fin, si quieren saber que pasó al final con esos dos… solo díganmelo, n.n y lo pondré en el ultimo capítulo de bloopers que se acerca ya XD.

Ya en el siguiente capítulo veremos a los chicos malos hablar sobre el asunto,… ellos que nos dirán o, mejor dicho, que nos revelarán?... no se pierden el siguiente y último capítulo de bloopers!

Y bueno, ahora pasemos a los reviews n.n

**NeKoT:** oh kami, siento mucho no tener esto antes… la verdad me da mucho gusto que te haya quitado el estrés el capítulo anterior de bloopers n.n… espero que este también, aunque me tardé demasiado T.T… pero bueno, ojalá te haya gustado y muchas gracias por el review!

**Rockergirl-sk:** pues si… Hiei lloró, es muy raro pero… así fue, Kurama realmente se rió porque hasta cierto grado no se lo creyó ni él mismo; no te creas… aun se siente un poco mal por esa…"aventura", pero cuando se enteró de lo de Hiei (en este capítulo) casi quiso asesinar a Tsuzuki pero… creo que de alguna manera se recompensa a lo que el kitsune le hizo al lindo de Hiei… o no?... bueno, n.n ojalá te haya gustado este capítulo.. y muchas gracias por el review!

**Rurouni-Andrea: **jajajaja, si creo que con este capítulo se me subió más la locura XD,… ahm extrañamente casi todo fue de HIei y… Tsuzuki, bueno… espero te haya gustado y muchas gracias por el review n.n

Y bueno, son todos… nos veremos en la siguiente y última actualización de este fic!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny Saito n.n


	45. Blooper chapter III: Chicos malos

**_Blooper_** **_chapter 3: Los malos del cuento_**

Era una tarde casi como cualquiera… el cielo claro, mostrando sus colores rojizos y anaranjados; en una gran casa que parecía una vieja mansión del estilo victoriano.

En lo que parece ser un estudio de gran tamaño, un hermoso hombre de cabellos plateados y ojos de mirada fría, cuya presencia era de un ángel caído del cielo…

Tomaba con mucha tranquilidad una taza de café, sus finos y delgados dedos toman con delicadeza esa taza para luego tomar un sorbo y colocarla de nuevo ese pequeño plato blanco casi en silencio.

Miraba con detenimiento el paisaje que se le presenta: bellos árboles y algunas aves… detestaba vivir en la bulliciosa cuidad y degusta vivir en esa mansión, uno de los pocos recuerdos que quedan de su familia.

No se da cuenta que alguien entra a ese lugar hasta que escucha su voz; era la de su sirviente y al mismo tiempo, una persona que conoció desde que era un niño, aquél que lo cuidó luego que su hermano Saki le quitara la vida a sus padres…

-Muraki-san, sus invitados acaban de llegar… desea que pasen aquí o usted mismo va a recibirlos?

-…sería mejor que los llevaras hasta aquí, el paisaje es hermoso debo decirlo y no se aprecia desde la sala o el recibidor.

-Como ordene.

Y de ese modo sale el hombre y Muraki sonríe, era como si algo bueno estuviera por pasar, no era una persona de tener amigos a su alrededor pero… cuando se trataba de algún plan fuera de lo común, podía tener los aliados necesarios.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando por segunda ocasión se abre la puerta y en ella se encontraban dos hombres, uno de ellos venía de traje negro con corbata roja mientras que otro, llevaba una camisa negra y del mismo color un pantalón bastante ajustado que lo hacía ver bastante atractivo, así como sus ojos azules de mirada fría. El otro hombre tenía un largo cabello café que estaba atado a un delgado cinto de color rojo…

-Muraki! Me da gusto de verte!- saluda con un abrazo a su amigo doctor el hombre de traje.

-Gracias por la invitación…- responde el otro, mientras se cruza de brazos.

-….Oriya,… Sensui, que va… el placer es mío que estén presentes en mi humilde hogar- contesta Muraki con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

De esa forma invita a los dos a sentarse en uno de los sillones que había en el lugar y con ello, el sirviente entra con algo de café el cual aceptan y Muraki le pide que se retire y los deje a solas.

-Bien, ahora que estamos solos… creo que podremos hablar con más gusto…- comenta de pronto el doctor.

-Eso si, pero a que se debió todo esto?... – pregunta Oriya un poco serio, no le agradaba mucho la idea que Sensui estuviese presente también.

-Je,… pues dos objetivos, el primero por lógica de ver como esos shinigami y los detectives espirituales desaparecen del mapa,… claro.. todos a excepción del hermoso Tsuzuki-san y Hiei-kun, jejeje.

Sensui Shinobu se toca su cabeza, recuerda que esos momentos cuando Hiei estaba bajo el control de Muraki pasaron muchas cosas.

-Todavía con eso?... de por si el Meifu y el Reikai te siguen buscando, deberías dejarlo por la paz- responde Oriya.

-Él tiene la razón,…en mi caso es igual, me siguen buscando, jejeje- comenta Sensui mientras se acomoda en el sillón.

-Ja, pues si… pero nunca podrán detenerme pero bueno, eso hace más interesante todo- contesta Muraki mirándolos fijamente.

Los tres se quedan en silencio unos segundos, hasta que Oriya saca algo de su saco y lo deja en una mesa; Sensui y Muraki lo miran raro mientras que éste hace caso omiso a esas miradas tan extrañas.

-No sé como rayos me llegó esto, de pronto desperté y en la puerta de mi restaurante apareció ese videocasete, quien sabe de quien sea o que contenga- comenta Oriya mirando el objeto.

-… es del Reikai- responde Sensui tras colocar su mano en el objeto y tratar de percibir alguna energía espiritual.

-Mmmm, tienes razón Sesui, sería interesante ver que contiene…

Muraki toma el videocasete y lo coloca en la video casetera para encender después el televisor; los tres observan que se trata de un video bastante raro… pues primero se ve la imagen de Koenma como dueño de los estudios…. "Koenma" y de ahí, comienza a verse una extraña imagen:

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**(Correspondiente al capítulo XXV)**

_Cual va siendo su sorpresa que los deja peor cuando... ven que Watari saca una cajita en la cual había un pincel y... ¿tinta, así como unas hojas las cuales comienza a pensar en que hacer._

_.-DIBUJAR? PERO... ESTE NO ES EL MOMENTO! ACASO SE TE SAFÓ UN TORNILLO O QUE?- grita Yusuke sin creer lo que veían sus ojos._

_.-..ah kami, ya morí aquí- suspira arrepentido Kuwabara._

_.-Chicos!.. no es tinta cualquiera... ya verán._

_Entonces, Watari comienza a realizar trazos que van dando la forma de algo, era una especie de ave... la cual, tras decir unas palabras, Watari le da vida._

_.-Vamos... ataca!- ordena Watari._

_.-Ah kami, no sabía que los pollos fueran así- dice Kuwabara._

_.-No es un pollo, parece un avestruz- opina Yusuke, Watari los mira un poco feo._

_-No es eso!... es un águila! T.T_

_(Nota de la autora:... parece que nuestro hermoso Watari nunca pasó el jardín de niños con buenas calificaciones, ya que debe la materia de dibujo XD)_

_Ninguno de los dos dice algo, eso era porque los dibujos del científico... parecían de preescolar, así que uno se imagina que no es muy bueno en hacerlo._

_El águila ataca a esos insectos a los cuales logra hacerles polvo, los chicos se impresionan a ello y se abrazan de felicidad; Watari sonríe para si que de nuevo... logró derrotarlos._

_.-Ja, nadie puede con el genio Yutaka Watari! Jajajajaja- sonríe en son de victoria._

_Pero, lo que nadie se esperaba era que, una esfera de energía sale de pronto... roza con su rostro y choca hasta la pared, Yusuke y Kuwabara logran esquivarlo y se preparan para atacar. Watari se queda helado al ver que ese ataque que estuvo a punto de aniquilarlo... hace ceniza su dibujo._

_.-Dibujos de niño... – eran las palabras de un hombre muy alto que estaba al fondo del lugar, caminaba lentamente hasta llegar a ellos._

_.-...Sensui...- musita Yusuke._

_.-Pero.. si es ese... maldito!- grita Kuwabara._

En realidad nunca se supo que dibujó exactamente Watari, según él siempre se quedó con la idea de que hizo un águila… esto, a continuación es lo que pasó durante el momento en que se realizó esta escena.

Entonces, Watari comienza a realizar trazos que van dando la forma de algo, era una especie de ave... la cual, tras decir unas palabras, Watari le da vida.

.-Vamos... ataca!- ordena Watari.

.-Ah kami, no sabía que los pollos fueran así- dice Kuwabara.

.-No es un pollo, parece un avestruz- opina Yusuke, Watari los mira un poco feo.

-No es eso!... es un águila! T.T

(Nota de la autora:... parece que nuestro hermoso Watari nunca pasó el jardín de niños con buenas calificaciones, ya que debe la materia de dibujo XD).

Pero de quien sabe donde, aparece Sensui casi muerto de la risa; todos miran que no era su momento de salir al menos hasta que el dibujo de Watari atacara esos extraños insectos.

-Pero no es un águila! Es un búho! Jajajajajajajaja!- reía Shinobu, Yusuke y Kuwabara lo miran raro, no era común esa risa suya.

-Un búho?... no, no… parece un pollo gigante!- ríe Yusuke y Kuwabara se les une.

El pobre científico deja caer el pincel, la tinta y las hojas… su mirada mostraba un gran trauma; algo que detestaba era que las personas se burlaran de lo que él consideraba como un verdadero arte, en pocas palabras, su trazo era toda una bora de arte.

No dudó más y se puso a llorar como niño pequeño, sus lágrimas parecen dos fuentes que no tardarían en inundar el estudio.

-TODOS USTEDES SON MALOS! ESTAN CELOSOS POR MIS DIBUJOS! BUAAAAA! MALOS!- llora a mares Watari y los tres lo miran raro.

-Ehm,… Watari… nosotros… no queríamos que te ofendieras…- comenta un poco temeroso Yusuke.

-Ahora que lo dices.. no dibujas tan mal, jejeje- musita Kuwabara con la idea de clamar un poco al shinigami rubio.

-…si,…tan…malos… no… son…- Sensui tambien estaba nervioso, aunque en realidad su personalidad número no sé, era la que estaba nerviosa.

Watari por unos instantes se detiene y los mira con ojos llorosos, pero cual va siendo la sorpresa para los demás que, Yutaka sigue llorando y con mucha más fuerza.

-MENTIROSOS! LO HACEN PARA HACERME SENTIR MEJOR! BAKAS! LOS ODIO A TODOS BUAAAAAA!

Y cual va siendo la sorpresa para ellos que, en el suelo había más hojas con trazos que brillan con mucha intensidad y comienzan a salir diversos objetos, desde algunos animales hasta…

-BOMBAS!- huyamos de aquí!- grita Yusuke pero mira que a Kuwabara había visto una caja media rara y la abre, dándole como resultado una explosión que lo deja lleno de pólvora en su cara.

-…hasta ahora lo dices?- grita Sensui mientras lo persiguen los raros animales.

-….BUAAAA, BUAAAAAA!- Watari por su lado seguía llorando.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lo que eran Muraki y Oriya, estaban muertos de la risa, no se podían imaginar a Sensui siendo correteado por animales raros; todo eso había sido porque Watari hasta con la mente puede dar vida a los dibujos o bien, crearlos mentalmente y plasmarlos en papel.

-Jajajajaja hasta te persiguió un panda!... quien lo creería de ti…. Sensui!- decía Oriya entre risas.

-Jejejeje, ese Watari-san,… jajajaja, mejor no hay que hacerle llorar así porque pierde el control de lo que piensa y ocasiona muchos daños- comenta Muraki tratando de calmarse aunque le daba más gracia saber que fue lo que hizo correr a Sensui.

-…- Sensui por su lado los miraba bastante molesto, ese momento para él fue algo vergonzoso pero y más, porque recuerda que estuvieron en cama unos días porque el lugar terminó por explotar gracias a la creatividad de Watari, hizo aparecer unas bombas que destruyeron el lugar y casi sus vidas.

Pero en ese momento las risas se terminan porque el video muestra otra escena,… aquella donde Hisoka está sin conocimiento y Hiei lo mira fijamente; luego sale en escena Muraki.

-…realmente te interesaba ese enano de Hiei?- pregunta Oriya mirando a Muraki con cierta seriedad, Sensui solo se disponía a ver lo que pasaría.

-Era un ser realmente interesante… je

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Muraki_ _se acerca a Hisoka, su mirada no tenía brillo... sus ojos no mostraban alguna reacción, parecían perdidos; Hiei mira como el doctor acariciaba su rostro para luego besar su frente._

_.-Y.. esto?..._

_.-Deseabas ser más fuerte no?... pues, tómalo, verás que funcionará... jejeje- sonríe un poco, algo que deja extrañado al koorime, pues no estaba confiado del todo._

_Luego de mirar algunos segundos la botella, la abre y no tarda mucho en tomar su contenido... Muraki sonríe divertido._

_.-Así Hiei... y con ello, has pactado en ser parte de mi hermosa colección de muñecas... bien, jugaremos por mucho tiempo... jejeje._

_El koorime deja caer el frasco, así como pierde el conocimiento y su cuerpo es sostenido por los brazos de Muraki que no dejaba de sonreír._

En esta escena no se mostró lo que seguía, todo porque el pobre director recibió una carta de amenaza de cierto kitsune plateado que además de eso, le mandó una bonita planta carnivora hecha por él mismo, el cual comía humanos… y sobretodo directores.

El koorime deja caer el frasco, así como pierde el conocimiento y su cuerpo es sostenido por los brazos de Muraki que no dejaba de sonreír.

-Quien diría que un demonio como él pudiese caer tan fácil?... hermoso Hiei, …niño prohibido, no habrá ya nadie que nos interrumpa en nuestro juego…- y sin pensarlo dos veces une sus labios con los de ese koorime, éste por su lado no puede hacer nada; a pesar de que estaba sin conocimiento se podía apreciar que sus ojos estaban ligeramente abiertos pero no mostraban emoción alguna, totalmente vacíos estaban y mostraban que poco a poco caía en el afecto de esa extraña sustancia que bebió segundos atrás.

Tras tomar esa escena, el director se halla en su oficina muy tranquilo mientras bebe un delicioso café; sabía que tenía mucho que hacer pero al mismo tiempo sentía que todo estaba paz y armonía porque en los últimos días no ha recibido reclamo alguno por parte de los shinigami o de los Tantei o bien, de esos enemigos…

-Ahhh, al fin puedo descansar en paz… bien….- decía el pobre director aunque no imaginó que esa paz pronto se acabaría cuando escucha la puerta sonar- ahora quien será?

Entonces la abre y ve una planta muy bonita de color violeta y con algunas flores, se extraña bastante a verla aunque al principio duda en tomarla pero al final la toma en sus manos y cierra la puerta.

-Mmm, no es común que me manden flores… demo, esta es bonita!- y nota que había un sobre que lo abre y comienza a leer.

_Estimado director,_

_Debo decirle que al tomar esta planta su vida está en juego, así como reconoció en dejar que cierto doctor besara a Hiei; eso no se hallaba en el libreto y exijo que quiten tal escena o sino…_

Y la planta se hace grande y sus ramas comienzan a enredarse en el cuerpo del pobre hombre, éste grita como loco y más porque lo rodea una neblina blanquecina que da forma a un zorro plateado y luego a un ser casi humano.


End file.
